Harry Potter Naruto Next Generations
by OP555
Summary: Years have passed since Naruto Uzumaki ended The Fourth Great Ninja War and became Seventh Hokage. Now we follow the story of Harry Potter a young genin and his friends. But there is a catch Harry is wizard. He must attend Hogwarts keep his secrets hidden and fulfil his duties as a ninja. This is the story of the Next Generation. Currently In The Horcrux Destruction Arc
1. Chapter 1

"The Age Of Shinobi Is Over"

Two figures clashed their swords on top of the destroyed head of the Seventh Hokage. They jumped back and stared at each other, one of these men was Boruto Uzumaki. He wore a black cape and held his sword in his hand. His left eye closed with a scar over it. Boruto looked at his enemy, "I didn't think you would go this far Kawaki", he accused. Kawaki smirked,"I will send you to the same place I sent the Seventh Boruto", he said. Boruto looked down only for a second, ,"was this the only possible outcome ?", he asked. The man smiled, "Yes, the age of the ninja is over" he said closing his hand, as the red marks on his arm glowed red. Boruto reached into his pocket and pulled out his headband, and put it on, "I'm still a ninja", he said charging the man. Miles away, Harry laid on the ground, tears falling down his face, as he forced himself up to look around and, what he saw killed him. The Village Hidden In The Leaves was in ruins, even the Great Stone Faces that had always remained, even when Pain leveled the place they were in pieces. Harry could only ask himself,

"How did it come to this ?"

Years ago a Nine Tailed Fox appeared. It's tails created tidal waves and destroyed mountains. The ninjas rose up to defend their villages. "Hold it back and wait for Lord Minato" a ninja yelled. One ninja stood before the beast, the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze. However the beast was too strong, so he sealed it away at the cost of his life. He sealed it into a baby boy, his son. He wanted the boy to be treated as a hero, but everyone disagreed. The villagers thought the boy was the fox. A decree was passed not to speak of the beast inside the boy, but that didn't stop parents. Everyone told their kids to stay away, the boy was bad news and would hurt them. It didn't help that he was a good for nothing. His grades were bad and he couldn't create a simple clone. He was completely alone. But than he became a ninja and was put on a team with his crush Sakura Haruno and rival Sasuke Uchiha. He worked hard and slowly but surely people started to acknowledge him. But than tragedy struck, Sasuke left their home for power to kill his brother. The boy promised Sakura he would bring their friend back. The two fought and the boy was defeated. He trained for two years with a legendary ninja, and returned only to learn an organization was after the fox, and if they got it and removed it he would die. Sakura gained intel during a fight of where Sasuke was. The boy chased after him and failed once more. Things don't get any better, the organization started making moves and killed high up leaf ninja. His master he spent two years with got a lead on the leader, and went after him and was killed by him, by Pain. The boy trained and became a sage and beat Pain and saved his home and everyone acknowledged him. Things were looking up until Sasuke joined the organization, and swore to destroy the leaf. Madara Uchiha started the Fourth Great Ninja War in order to get the two remaining beasts. Many died, most protecting the boy. However Sasuke returned with the promise to become Hokage and The Boy befriended the Fox whose name was Kurama . The Boy and his teammates fought many battles and ended the war however. Sasuke made his goal of killing the kages known. The Boy stepped up and they fought once more with great new powers. They fought as the two most powerful beings alive for at least a day. But the boy won and changed Sasuke. The boy suffered great pain but he overcame that pain. The boy had the Nine Tailed Fox sealed inside of him. He was the son of the Fourth Hokage. But he became known as the Seventh Hokage Naruto Uzumaki… This is not his story.

Harry Potter Naruto Next Generations

Harry James Potter had a secret. At age four he was being hunted by Dudley and his gang. They had started to beat him. He wished to be somewhere else and he got his wish. He had been found in the Village Hidden In The Leaves by a nice couple who took him to the Hokage. He stayed in an orphanage until he turned seven. He moved into his own place than. Harry was a genius, no Itachi or Kakashi by any means but still good. He graduated and became a genin at age 10 and was place on Team Four with Mirai Sarutobi and Denki Hyūga. His jounin instructor was Sakura Haruno a member of the legendary Team 7 and former teammate of the Seventh Hokage. The following year he received his Hogwarts Letter. Though he did want to attend it was also a mission to gather information. Under order from Lord Naruto he was to try to keep his identity as a ninja hidden. So him and the headmaster created a false backstory where Hagrid had gotten him from his aunt and uncle. So far everything was fine, he had made a friend in Ron Weasley, and was having fun. Every night he snuck out of the castle and into the forest for some training. Sakura had told him she would have him out of Hogwarts faster than the Fourth could ever hope to move if he slacked off. As he had no parents she could pull him if she wanted as long as Lord Naruto didn't intervene. Yeah he missed his teammates but they had sent him messages with the help of the slugs. Harry made a note to learn the summoning jutsu, he was not sure if he wanted to sign the slug contract though, he honestly would like to sign the snake one. But that would mean finding the one who currently had it. All in all Harry was enjoying himself. He had to admit not being in danger of injury or death almost every day was nice. Everything was going great until halloween.

Chapter 1 To Protest What Is Precious

Harry and Ron were walking out of Charms class where Professor Flitwick had taught them the spell known as Wingardium Leviosa. Hermione had scolded Ron for saying the spell wrong. As they walked Ron spoke anger in his voice"It's no wonder no one can stand her,she's a nightmare, honestly." Ron complained. Harry caught a glimpse of her face as she walked by and was startled to see that she was in tears."I think she heard you."  
Harry told him"So?" said Ron, but he looked a bit uncomfortable. "She must've noticed she's got no friends." Harry sighed "Ron that was mean, next time you see her you should apologize" Harry told him remembering some of the things a few of the older villagers had said about him. " Hermione didn't turn up for the next class and wasn't seen all afternoon. On their way down to the great hall, Harry picked up people talking about how she was sobbing in the girl's bathroom. Harry felt slightly guilty for not defending her. He knew very well what his friends and Sensei would think of him leaving a member of his house alone to deal with their pain. He could see Sakura's look of disappointment already, but it wasn't his problem, it's not like he had insult her. As they sat in the great hall "Professor Quirrell came sprinting into the hall, his turban a mess and terror on his face. Everyone stared as he reached Professor Dumbledore's chair slumped against the table, and gasped "Troll in the dungeons thought you ought to know."He then sank to the floor in a dead faint. Harry's eye's widened Hermione wouldn't know about the Troll she was a member his house he had to do something. He recalled the first thing Sakura ever taught Him, Mirai and Denki.

Flashback

Training Ground Seven

Sakura Stood in front of the three genin and sighed as she looked at Harry and Mirai's sitting on the opposite sides of the stump where Denki was tied. She looked at the two that sat on the ground and tossed them both boxed lunches,"I'm giving you another chance. Eat but don't give any to Denki. If you do I will have you dropped from the problem" she said before poofing away. Harry stared at his food before sighing, he stood up and picked up some food with his chopsticks and aimed it at Denki mouth. Mirai's smiled"No he can have mine I've been looking to lose weight" she told Harry feeding some food to a stunned Denki who was blushing at the girl feeding him. As the food entered his mouth the ground began to shake lightning flashed in the sky and killing intent was felt from all directions. Water erupted from the ground as Sakura stood there her face red with rage"You ungrateful little shits I give you a chance and you dare disobey me" she screamed grabbing Harry by the collar and putting her face inches from his she spoke "Well Harry James Potter since it was your bright idea to disobey me. I will be the first to tell you the news" she said before smiling sweetly.

"You all pass"

She dropped a shocked Harry to the ground before she burst out laughing, "oh, did I get you guys or what you were so scared," Sakura said in between laughs. Denki spoke up ,"I'm confused we didn't get the bells and we disobeyed you?" he asked. Mirai and Harry nodded just as confused. Sakura looked at the genin and spoke words that they would carry with them for the rest of their lives.

"In the Ninja World those who break the rules and laws are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worst than scum. The three of you broke the rules to help a friend. I'm a jounin you can't beat me alone. But together maybe you could. By giving Denki food you showed the level of camaraderie I expect from my team" she told them

They simply looked at her before it hit them. They had passed the test, they were ninja. Sakura raised her hand ,"Meet me here at 8 o'clock tomorrow, we start missions. Now who wants to go out to dinner to celebrate, my treat, " she told them.

Flashback End

Harry glanced at Ron and wondered what to do. Ron would get in his way, but if he came along maybe they could stop it without him using his powers. He signed, "Ron come on we need to warn Hermione," he said as the two of them stunk off. They hurried off toward the girls' bathroom. They had just turned the corner when they heard quick footsteps behind them. "Percy!" hissed Ron, pulling Harry behind a large stone griffin.  
Peering" Harry already knew it was not Percy but he couldn't tell Ron, not yet. Peering around it, however, they saw not Percy but Snape. He crossed the corridor and disappeared from view.  
"What's he doing?" Harry whispered. "Why isn't he down in the dungeons with the rest of the teachers?"  
"Search me."  
Quietly as possible, they crept along the next corridor after Snape's footsteps.  
"He's heading for the third floor," Harry said, but Ron held up his hand.  
"Can you smell something?"  
Harry sniffed and a foul stench reached his nostrils a mixture of old socks And then they heard it low grunting, and the shuffling footfalls of gigantic feet. Ron pointed at the end of a passage, there was the troll. It was huge, bigger than Harry had expected. But he still had to wait, the condition had yet to be met. He noticed the key was in the lock to the room. He grinned and ran closing the door and locking it as fast as he could, without giving himself away. Ron looked at him" Bloody hell, mate you're fast" he said. Harry nodded," grew up with muggles so I had take muggle gym class," he lied based on the little he remembered from his pre Leaf village schooling. Then he heard it, a loud scream of terror. He looked and realized what he had done, in a moment of complete utter stupidity, He had locked the troll in the girls bathroom. He was ready to end this his way if he had to . They ran to the bathroom. Hermione Granger was shrinking against the wall opposite, looking as if she was about to faint. The troll was advancing on her, knocking the sinks off the walls as it went. Harry looked into Hermione's eyes and saw in her eyes she was terrified. Harry smirked, despite everything, he was excited. Hermione was a member of his house, Lord Naruto's condition had been met. He had something to protect. Harry removed his robes and tossed them to the ground, and looked at Ron,"Stay here don't interfere," he told his friend. The troll raised its club and swung down at Hermione. Harry ran at the troll so fast Ron could barely see him, and jumped into the air kicking the troll in the back. It stopped its swing halfway and turned around and charged Harry. Hermione screamed ,"Run you idiot", but Harry stood there and crossed his fingers. Harry smiled ,"Shadow Clone Jutsu," he exclaimed creating a single clone. Ron and Hermione's jaws dropped, Harry grinned as he gathered his chakra. He extended his right arm as the clone began making spinning motions. Ron and Hermione looked on in shocked as the Troll ran at Harry ,but he stood there forming a blue ball in his hand. He smiled as the clone stepped back and dispelled. He ran at the Troll and threw his right arm forward and yelled out ,"Rasengan,!" He yelled. The ball hit the Troll and sent it flying into the wall. Harry smiled, "Still can't believe I managed to learn that thing, It's Lord Seventh and Lord Fourth move," Harry said to himself before turning around to face his housemates. Hermione was the first to erupt, "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT," she said rather loudly. Ron simply looked at him before grinning,"That was wicked," he said Harry laughed. They turn as teachers came in one by one. Professor McGonagall was the first to speak, "What is going on? And what happened to the troll?" she asked looking at the Troll. Hermione looked like she was about to say something, but Harry quickly covered her mouth with his hand. Harry looked at her and spoke, "The three of us need to meet with the headmaster now," he told them. Snape growled, "How dare you speak to a professor like that. That will cost you 10 points," he said, Harry didn't seem to care. The headmaster walked in and saw Harry's missing robes and nodded, "The three of you come with me and all will be explained," the headmaster said. The trio followed the headmaster to his office. Harry was going to come clean to them.

The Trio sat in the headmaster's office and Dumbledore sighed, "So I take it you two know about Harry," he asked. Ron shook his head, "We saw him fight, and makes clones and stuff but we know nothing," Ron told him. Hermione nodded her head clearly still freaked out. Harry felt bad Hermione had nearly died because of his stupid mistake. He chose not to say anything. Dumbledore looked at Harry, "We'll tell them there's no use avoiding it," Harry sighed. "When I was four my cousin and his gang were chasing me and they got me. They started to beat me up. I remember wishing I could be anywhere else, I wanted to be happy. I guess my magic responded as it took me to another world. A world filled with Ninja I know you won't understand any of this. But I arrived around two years after the end of the Fourth Great Ninja War. I was found and put into an orphanage. At age seven I moved out of the orphanage and got my own place, that Lord Sixth gave me an allowance to pay for. And yeah I lived there until my eleventh birthday," he explained. Ron nodded trying to remember all the information. Hermione, on the other hand, was not satisfied, "That does not explain the powers," she asked. Harry's head snapped in her direction. Harry had couldn't believe he had forgotten that" Well at age Five I entered what I guess you could call Ninja school. I'm actually really good for my age and graduated at ten, "When I entered their world I gain the power to use their abilities," he explained. Dumbledore sighed, "That's all for now you can ask him more later now off to bed you three," he said pointing to Ron and Hermione. Ron looked at him ,"What about Harry?" Ron asked. Harry laughed, "Go back to the common room you can grill me there later," He told them.

End Of Chapter 1 Chapter 1 To Protest What Is Precious

Author Note First Of All Im taking a break from Harry Potter And The Ultimate Sin. I'm not stopping it but Boruto got me wanting to write this. Ok so there are some clear changes in this. Sakura being a teacher the biggest one. If you're wondering Boruto is in his last year right now. In other words while Harry is gone Gaiden will take place. Harry grew up in the leaf he's not Out of character this is him based on growing up a different way. Also Sakura will look insanely overpowered in this just like Kakashi looked insanely OP in Part 1. In Harry's eye's Sakura is super strong. Harry is a genus. I mean he mastered Rasengan before turning 11. If I had to rate him I would say he's around middle of Part 1 Naruto without the fox. As to why I made Sakura his teacher is simple wanted it to be a main character and Sakura is very strong but she's not broken like her teammates. If i used one of them there would be no sense of danger. Oh no Harry is going to die Naruto flying thunder gods into Hogwarts and saves his ass in like ten seconds.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter Naruto Next Generations

Chapter Two Letters

Harry walked into the great hall and sat down with Ron and Hermione. He started gathering food when he remembered. Today was Saturday he jumped up, "Where you going mate," Ron asked. Harry smiled, "I should be getting mail today, you guys should come," he told them. They both grinned interested in how he got his mail. They followed Harry into the Forbidden Forest. He looked around," She should be here somewhere," he said. Hermione, not used to being in the dark asked, "Who is she and why are we here?" Harry laughed, "We're waiting for katsuchi a messenger slug" he explained. His eye brightened as he saw a puff of smoke and the slug was there. He walked over and bowed, "thank you once more for doing this Lady Katsuchi," he said. Katsuchi smiled, and to Ron and Hermione's shock spoke, "It's fine your Sakura's student after all," she said as he removed the letter from her back. "You wait here i'm going to read and reply" he told the Slug who nodded. He turned to the shocked friends and quickly explained, "She's a summoning slug and my Sensei signed their contract," he told them. They nodded and headed back to the common room where Harry quickly opened the letter from his Sensei first.

Dear Harry,

Harry, how are you? We've been doing well. I've had to help out a bit more but we're making by without you so don't worry you won't be replaced. On to business, in your last letter you mentioned elemental jutsu and wanting to know your chakra nature. I sent paper along with this letter. Pour your chakra into it. The paper will react in a way matching your chakra nature. I also included a scroll on what reaction means what nature. Tell me your nature in your reply and I will send scrolls on beginners jutsu for said nature. Also thank you on behalf of Sarada, she very much enjoyed the candy but was sad you couldn't come to her birthday party. Well I've got to end this letter, got to try to think of way to train Denki, he's pretty hopeless. Hope to hear from you soon.

Sakura Haruno

Harry smiled and laughed loudly at Sakura Sensei's joke about Denki, it was well known he had gotten the lowest grades while he and Mirai had the highest. He knew Denki gave her the most trouble. Ron spoke, "So what's it say" he asked. Hermione elbowed him, "Ron that's rude." Harry laughed, "it's cool you read it," he said handing them the letter Before looking at the scroll and paper. He was doing this now before he read his other letters, he had to know his nature. He picked up the scroll and read it over and smiled in understanding, happy she included it, some of these would have confused even him. How the hell did spitting in two mean wind. He looked at his friends who clearly wanted to ask about the things mentioned in the letter. "Let me do this than I will explain" he told them picking up some paper and putting a small amount of chakra into it. His friends watched as the paper wrinkled. Harry grinned and jumped up putting his hands in the air, "I got lightening," he yelled. Hermione looked at him "explain please." He nodded and explained how many strong ninja abilities were elemental and you could only use two natures at max, besides in very rare cases that he was sure didn't apply to him. In fact only two living beings had this power The Seventh and Sasuke. He turned to his next letter, he was going to read them all then write his reply. He looked at the next letter and frowned annoyed. Hermione saw his annoyance, "what's wrong Harry, is the letter bad?" she asked, He simply held it up. Written on the envelope was the words

You Suck

"It's from that bitch Mirai always thinking she's better, god she makes me so mad" Harry complained as he opened it and began reading it out loud so his friends could hear her stupid thoughts.

Dear Bastard,

Sensei says I should ask how you are but to be completely honest I don't really care. I hope you are keeping up with your training, some stupid magic tricks won't be enough to beat me. Hahaha as if you could beat me, you could be be the greatest magic man or whatever you're called and still not beat me. But I guess I should thank you for the weights you sent me. I have always liked how we can be honorable about our rivalry. I hope you improve your obviously shitty grades. Can't wait to kick your ass.

The better Ninja

Mirai Sarutobi

Harry laughed, "better ninja my ass," he said. Ron and Hermione were utterly speechless. They couldn't tell if this was part of some strange relationship or if these two hated each other. There was no point in asking if they were friends, Harry would never say it. Ron spoke, "well next one," he said as Harry opened Denki's letter.

Dear Harry

How are you man ? Knowing you you're getting into trouble. I miss you, missions are a lot harder now. I'm expected to do way more fighting, if it's involved. I don't mind but I definitely felt safer with you around. Mirai is great and she helps me train when she can. But she has to help her mom out a lot, and is busy when she's not training herself. Well I hope you're well, man. Also, I'm trying to master water walking and I just can't do it. Sensei has given me all the help she feels she can. Any tips?

From

Your good friend

Denki Hyūga

Harry smiled and grabbed a pen and some paper he kept in his bag for letters like these. He looked at his friends, "I'm going to write replies, Then I can show you guy stuff and answer all your questions in the forest. It's ok, I have permission to hang there as I can handle anything there so we will be fine," he told them as he started writing.

Dear

Sakura Sensei

I'm doing well thanks for asking. Sorry you need to help more, I know you rather be texting Ino Sensei or reading a magazine. Also tell Sarada I miss her, and to get over Boruto. Hokage's son or not he's a brat. On to business, I'm a lightning type and I would ask for one very hard jutsu. I would rather know a handful of strong jutsu than tons of weak ones. Also I hope i'm not out of line and if I am Im very sorry, but go easy on Denki. You've always pushed him very hard and without me to help him it may have become a bit much. I hope you're well. Tell Sarada I said hi.

From

Harry James Potter

Dear Bitch

First of all you're not better than me. Second I'm a wizard, and third you're welcome, i'm using them too and wouldn't want you to fall behind due to me having better gear. That would ruin that feeling I get when I kick your ass again.

From

The better ninja

Harry Go screw yourself Potter

Dear Denki

I'm good, thanks for asking. I'm sorry about not being there to train and, you're right i'm in a big mess right now. But it's no big deal, now our first C ranked mission, that was a big deal. Still can't believe we had a run in with the Hekeriki. Lucky it was just a bunch of kids in training, and one jonin and a chunin. Sakura Sesnei had to save all our ass's from the chunin. I had never been so scared in my life as I was watching Sensei fight that other jonin. They were both so strong. But forget that, of course the bitch can't help you. As for the water walking, it's hard to explain. Try running on a rolling log and performing the exercise there. It's more like tree climbing and helps with control. I hope you're well.

From

Your friend

Harry James Potter

Harry smiled at his set of letters and stood up. He told his friends he was ready to show them whatever they wanted and answer their questions. All he had to do was give the letters to Lady Katsuchi.

The trio returned to the forest and Harry gave the letters to Katsuchi and thanked her. The slug poofed away. Harry turned to his friends. He smiled, "What do you want to know," he asked. Hermione spoke,"You keep saying Hokage what is a Hokage," she asked. Harry smiled madly, "The Hokage is the strongest ninja in the village. He protects the leaf and is the leader. There are four other kages ruling over the other four villages. I don't know much about them as I only paid attention to Leaf history" he explained. Ron asked the next question, "so you do missions right, what's that like," he asked. Harry explained, "Well there are mission ranks, genin like myself start with basic D ranked ones. We help the elderly with dog walking and do things like that. Then there's C ranked I've done three of them, there stuff like escort missions where the most you meet are bandits. Then there's B ranked, given to chunin, stuff like taking out low level ninja. Then there is, A and S ranked given to Jonin where you normally do very important political missions and take out strong rogue ninja. Those are ninja who betrayed their village. I'm so excited to go on missions again," he explained. Hermione asked next, "so you've killed," she asked slightly scared. Harry shook his head, "No I've yet to kill but I am ready to kill if I need to," he told her. Ron excitedly asked, "Could you show off some of your abilities" he asked. Harry nodded, "don't ask me to explain them all though," he said. He looked at Hermione, "cast Incendio on me, trust me I will be fine," he requested. She nodded, knowing better than to question him at this point. "Incendio" she said shooting fire at Harry who's body burst into flames. Ron's jaw dropped, "You killed him," he yelled before his jaw dropped once more. There was a puff of smoke and a log appeared in Harry's place. Harry jumped down from one of the trees. He smirked, "substitution jutsu," he told them. For the next hour he show them basic jutsu before realizing it was time for his Quidditch game.

End Of Chapter 2

Chapter 3 Curse

AN: for anyone one wonder yes I did remove a bit from the beginning didn't think it fit the Harry i created felt like something Naruto would have done pre series.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter Naruto Next Generations

Chapter 3 Curse

Harry woke up to Ron shaking him. "Harry get up" Ron said. Harry forced himself up, "what Ron I was up all night," he said. Ron grinned, "It's Christmas, the whole reason we're on break," Harry remembered hearing about this christmas. He felt it was stupid if you want to do something nice for a friend and give them a gift that what birthdays were for right. Besides the guy born on the day sounds lame. He had bad been walking on water for months. It was easy.He looked at Ron, "fine I will humor you," he said as they headed into the common room. Harry looked at the tree and was surprised to have gotten three gifts. One from Hermione that he loved. She had gotten him a book about how lightning works. He hoped that would help in his training. His training had not been going well, at least with his elemental jutsu. He was still trying to complete the basic exercise He needed to move on. It seems easy, destroy a rock with the force of your lightning chakra. Well it had been over a month and a half and he was not passed step one. He hoped her book would help. He moved on to the second gift. Harry picked it up and felt it. It was very light. He unwrapped it. Something fluid and silvery gray went slithering to the floor where it lay in gleaming folds. Ron gasped."I've heard of those," he said in a hushed voice, dropping the box of Every Flavor Beans he'd gotten from Hermione. "If that's what I think it is they're really rare, and really valuable. "What is it?" Harry asked. Harry picked the shining, silvery cloth off the floor.

"It's an Invisibility Cloak," said Ron, a look of awe on his face. "I'm sure it is, try it on."

Harry threw the Cloak around his shoulders and Ron yelled. "It is! Look down!" Harry looked down at his feet, but they were gone. Harry frowned, "I don't see a use for it," he said. Ron looked at him like he was crazy before remembering Harry could go almost anywhere without getting seen already. Harry removed the cloak and saw a note.

Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you.

Use it well.

A Very Merry Christmas to you

Harry frowned wondering why the headmaster had not signed his name. He knew the man's hand writing. He sighed, "maybe it will come in handy," he said as he put it down. Harry had a good day as he and Ron and his family had a snowball fight. He let them win. But Harry put up as much of a fight as he could. Harry had a good christmas but he would much rather be home enjoying a meal with his team. The next day Harry woke up at six in the morning and headed to the forest to train.

Five hours Later

Ron wandered into the part of the forest Harry trained in and shouted, "Harry you here,". He eventually found Harry leaning on a tree catching his breath. There were at least seventy small rocks, that could fit in his palm lying around it. Harry let out a curse, "SHIT WHY IS THIS SO FREAKING HARD," he screamed in rage. Ron looked at him, "you ok, man?" he asked. Harry nodded, "just pissed, I can't get this," he complained. Harry thought to himself that maybe he was overconfident thinking he was ready for this. The Seventh was said to be sixteen or seventeen when he did this. No he knew he could do it. He then remembered that Hermione had asked him and Ron to look into Nicolas Flamel. He looked at Ron, "Ron can you look into Nicolas Flamel?," he asked, "No way mate, besides you're the one who can be in two places at once," he said. Harry's eye's widened, "Ron you're a genius," he told his friend. Ron confused, asked "what did I do" he asked. Harry grinned and created three Shadow Clones. Harry looked at the clones, "go look into Nicolas Flamel don't be seen," he told them. They groaned but nodded, wondering why they had to do it. Harry looked at Ron, "I remember everything my clones see, hear and do. I don't use it for school as that would be cheating and uses way too much chakra," he explained at Ron who simply nodded. For the rest of break, Harry trained. He felt bad for not spending time with Ron but this was his chance to crack down. By the end of break he could break off one side of the rock, but that was it. After break, Hermione returned and the three of them attended classes once more. One day they sat in the common room discussing Snape being the ref for Quidditch. At that moment Neville toppled into the common room. How he had managed to climb through the portrait hole was anyone's guess. His legs had been stuck together with what they recognized at once as the Leg-Locker Curse. He must have had to bunny hop all the way up to Gryffindor Tower. Everyone but Harry and Hermione fell over laughing. Hermione leapt up and performed the countercurse. Neville's legs sprang apart and he got to his feet, trembling. "What happened?" Hermione asked him, leading him over to sit with Harry and Ron.

"Malfoy," said Neville shakily. "I met him outside the library. He said he'd been looking for someone to practice that on." "Go to Professor McGonagall!" Hermione urged Neville. "Report him!" Neville shook his head. "I don't want more trouble," he mumbled. Harry looked at him, "Forget the rules and do what's right you're a man right," he asked. Neville nodded, "but," he said meekly, Harry stopped him, "No go and do what's right or I will kick the guy's ass myself," he told Neville who nodded and left. Harry could only hope he told Professor McGonagall. While he would love beating up Draco, he would give himself away by mistake. The guy made him mad and he would hurt him badly. Harry looked down at his Chocolate Frog and his eyes widened, how could he be so stupid. "I've found him!" he whispered. "I've found Flamel I told you I'd read the name somewhere before, I read it on the train coming here — listen to this 'Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the Dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner Nicolas Flamel.'" Hermione jumped to her feet. She hadn't looked so excited since they'd gotten back the marks for their very first piece of homework. "Stay there!" she said, and she sprinted up the stairs to the girls' dormitories. Harry and Ron barely had time to exchange mystified looks before she was dashing back, an enormous old book in her arms. "I never thought to look in here!" she whispered excitedly. "I got this out of the library weeks ago for a bit of light reading." "Light" said Ron, but Hermione told him to be quiet until she'd looked something up, and started flicking frantically through the pages, muttering to herself. At last she found what she was looking for. "I knew it! I knew it!" "Are we allowed to speak yet" said Ron grumpily. Hermione ignored him. "Nicolas Flamel also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal. There have been many reports of the Sorcerer's Stone over the centuries, but the only Stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicolas Flamel, the noted alchemist and opera lover. Mr. Flamel, who celebrated his six hundred and sixty-fifth birthday last year, enjoys a quiet life in Devon with his wife, Perenelle" she read. Harry's jaw dropped. This stone the leaf could use it. But he ended that train of thought, something like that may anger the other kages. It was no secret, the other kages, while they never said, everyone knew they must fear the leaf. Lord Naruto alone was rumored to be able to take on all the kages at once. Add in Sasuke, and you've got one village with way too much power. The stone could start something and that was the last thing he wanted. They had had over ten years of peace. He would tell the Seventh about it but would not try to get it for him.

Once again it was time for Quidditch. Harry had fun playing but knew he wouldn't play again next year. It took up way too much time. Harry won them the game but it was not easy. Harry left the locker room alone some time later, to take his Nimbus Two Thousand back to the broomshed.. The evening air had never smelled so sweet. He walked over the damp grass, reliving the last hour in his head, which was a happy blur: Gryffindors came running to lift him onto their shoulders; Ron and Hermione in the distance, jumping up and down, Ron cheering through a heavy nosebleed.

Harry had reached the shed. He leaned against the wooden door and looked up at Hogwarts, with its windows glowing red in the setting sun. Gryffindor was in the lead. He'd done it, he'd shown Snape. And speaking of Snape. A hooded figure came swiftly down the front steps of the castle. Clearly not wanting to be seen, it walked as fast as possible toward the forbidden forest. Harry's victory faded from his mind as he watched. He recognized the figure's walk. Snape, sneaking into the forest while everyone else was at dinner, "what was going on? He took to the trees hiding in the shadows and followed Snape. He found him easily and looked down to see he was not alone.

Quirrell was there, too. Harry could tell from the look on his face he was scared but he was stuttering worse than ever. Harry found it easy to catch what they were saying. They were loud. ". . . d-don't know why you wanted t-t-to meet here of all places, Severus . . ." "Oh, I thought we'd keep this private," said Snape. "Students aren't supposed to know about the Sorcerer's Stone, after all." Harry leaned forward. Quirrell was mumbling something. Snape interrupted him. "Have you found out how to get past that beast of Hagrid's yet?" "B-b-but Severus, I " "You don't want me as your enemy, Quirrell," said Snape, taking a step toward him. "I don't know what you " "You know perfectly well what I mean." An owl hooted loudly, and Harry nearly fell out of the tree. He steadied himself in time to hear Snape say, "your little bit of hocus-pocus. I'm waiting." "B-but I d-d-don't," said Quirrell. "Very well," Snape cut in. "We'll have another little chat soon, when you've had time to think. Harry wondered if only for second if he should call for backup before choosing not to. Sakura Sensei had told the Seventh he could do this. He easily snaked away. He head back to the common room. "Harry, where have you been?" Hermione squeaked.

"We won! You won! We won!" shouted Ron, thumping Harry on the back. "And I gave Malfoy a black eye, and Neville tried to take on Crabbe and Goyle single-handed! He's still out cold but Madam Pomfrey says he'll be alright, talk about showing Slytherin! Everyone's waiting for you in the common room, we're having a party, Fred and George stole some cakes and stuff from the kitchens." "Never mind that now," said Harry. "Let's find an empty room, you wait 'til you hear this." He made sure Peeves wasn't inside before shutting the door behind them, It was times like this he wished he knew the Silencing Jutsu. He told them what he'd seen and heard. "So we were right it is the Sorcerer's Stone, and Snape's trying to force Quirrell to help him get it. He asked if he knew how to get past Fluffy and he said something about Quirrell's 'hocus pocus' I reckon there are other things guarding the stone apart from Fluffy, loads of enchantments, probably, and Quirrell would have done some anti-Dark Arts spell that Snape needs to break through. "So you mean the Stone's only safe as long as Quirrell stands up to Snape" said Hermione in alarm. "It'll be gone by next Tuesday," said Ron.

Quirrell however, must have been braver than they'd thought. In the weeks that followed he did seem to be getting paler and thinner but it didn't look as though he'd cracked yet. Hermione was freaking out over exams but didn't bother him. She understood that he would pass, the only reason he didn't do well was that it was not near the top of his priorities. It's not like how he did at Hogwarts mattered for him. He had a job and he was not planning on staying in the wizarding world. He was here to learn what would help him. That is why he loved defense against the dark arts.

It was May and Harry's training was going well. He had at long last completed the exercise and had started trying to learn Lightning Gun. However, on May tenth Draco came up to them as they were sitting down at breakfast and pushed Hermione, "Mudbloods dont have the right to be here," he spat. Hermione simply replied, "Shut up Malfoy" she said, trying her best to ignore him and his racist words. Harry began to stand, but Hermione shook her head, this was not worth his cover. Draco smirked, "Oh does the Mudblood not know what to say, I guess I understand your muggle parents can't be very smart," he said while smirking. Ron sat there trying to keep himself from jumping the man when it happened. Hermione stood up and aimed her wand at Draco, "Don't bring my family into this. You spineless cockroach" she spat. She however was not prepared for a non magical attack. Draco quickly pulled his arm back to swing his fist at her. Harry, seeing it was out of hand, jumped up and grabbed Draco's arm within seconds and flipped him over slamming him into the ground and jumped on top of him. He put his face in front of Draco's, "hitting girls when they're not expecting it is low even for you. Now you listen here, leave my friends alone or I will kick your ass" he told Draco. Harry stood up and looked at Hermione, "You ok," he asked, she nodded. Ron spoke, "Snape is coming," he said. Snape walked up to them and asked, "what his going?" Draco answered, "These three attacked me after I bumped into Hermione," he told them. They tried to protest that Draco was lying but were ignored and given detention in the forest with Hagrid. Hermione looked ready to cry at the thought of detention.

That night the trio and Hagrid entered the forest. "right then," said Hagrid, "now, listen carefully, 'cause it's dangerous what we're gonna do tonight, an' I don' want no one takin' risks. Follow me over here a moment." He led them to the very edge of the forest. Holding his lamp up high, he pointed down a narrow winding track that disappeared into the trees. A breeze lifted their hair as they looked into the forest. "Look there," said Hagrid, "see that stuff shinin' on the ground? Silvery stuff? That's unicorn blood. There's a unicorn in there bin hurt badly by summat. This is the second time in a week. I found one dead last Wednesday. We're gonna try an' find the poor thing. We might have ter put it out of its misery." They started walking when a Kunai went flying at Hagrid. Harry ran and pushed him to the ground, his friends frozen in shock. He quickly tossed off his robes and stood, "Who is there, come out and fight me" he yelled as he felt someone appear behind him.

"You're skilled, just as I would have expected from a student of the girl that suppressed my old teammate"

an evil voice said. Harry felt a knife to his neck and his eyes were wide with fear, "Orochimaru" he whispered, his voice filled with terror. This was bad, very very bad. As the knife left his throat he jumped away. He looked at the man, his body shaking with fear. This man was said to be on the level of Sakura Sensei, maybe stronger. He looked at Hagrid and his friends and yelled, "run forget about me go," he yelled as he created clones and ran at the Sannin. He tried as hard as he could, throwing punches and kicks at the man. Not bothering with magic, he knew it would do nothing to this man. Orochimaru blocked every blow with a single hand, easily laughing the whole time. He grabbed Harry's hand and held him in the air before he punched him in the stomach. You could hear the sound of Harry's ribs cracking from the force of the blow. He dropped Harry to the ground. He turned and looked at Hermione and asked,"you are Hermione Granger?" She nodded her trembling head. He smirked before he ran at her, "NO," Harry screamed forcing himself up. He ran and grabbed her and Ron and moved them out of the way. Orochimaru looked at Harry, "you're moving with broken ribs, you've got guts brat," he told Harry. Harry looked at him, "I don't know why you want Hermione but stay away from her," he said. Orochimaru smirked and appeared behind him knocking him away. Ron regained his senses and pulled out his wand but when he looked at the man he dropped to his knees screaming, tears pouring down his face. Orochimaru grabbed Hermione by the neck and took her wand and threw it to the ground. He pinned her to a tree. He ripped off her shirt and robes, "you are a muggle born, you will never achieve anything, without power I'm here to give you some" he said opening his mouth and leaning into her neck. He was stopped by a scream of rage, "I told you to leave my friends alone," Harry yelled his eyes turning white as he ran at speed he had never run before. He punched Orochimaru in the face sending him flying. Orochimaru stood up, recovering from the attack, "that's not his power. It can't be a beast, they are all free, Naruto would never let a beast be sealed. What the hell is going on?" he thought. Harry pulled out his wand as his nails grew long and his face pale as snow. Hagrid looked in horror, "why does he look like him, WHY, WHY, WHY," he thought. Harry pointed his wand and screamed, "Crucio," Red light shot from his wand as Orochimaru started screaming in pain but now he understood what was happening. He performed substitution jutsu and ran at Harry and grabbed him he looked at his scar that was glowing bright red "I don't fully understand what is going on, but I understand this is not Harry Potter I'm fighting. Am I right? Now who the hell are you?" He asked. Harry stood up and tried to kick Orochimaru but the man grabbed his leg. "You got lucky, now whoever you are say goodbye," he said performing hand signs. He placed his hand on Harry's scar and yelled out, "Five Pronged Seal," Harry returned to normal and fell to the ground. Orochimaru looked at him, "I see no reason to kill you, besides I'm not ready for war with the leaf yet," he said walking over to Hermione were she was pinned to a tree. He leaned in and bit her neck. He pulled away as she started screaming in pain. Black dots appeared on her neck, "come to me someday witch, come to me, seek me out to grow strong" he said before poofing away. She passed out from pain soon after. Hagrid stood up his whole body hurt he looked at the sobbing Ron and started picking up the kids. He carried them back to Hogwarts as fast as he could running into the infirmary. He passed Snape on the way and told him to get the headmaster. He took them into the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey screamed, "what happened?" Hagrid sighed, "we were attacked, I don't really know, him and Harry used weird powers and he bit Hermione. He didn't even do anything to Ron," he explained. Albus ran into infirmary. He looked at Pomfrey, "how are they?" he asked. She shook her head, "Ron will be fine but I have no clue what's wrong with the other two, from what Hagrid told me Harry maybe able to explain when he wakes." she said. He nodded Hagrid looked at him, "Sir Harry got angry and well he well… Turned into you know who" Hagrid explained. Albus was shocked, "He did? Now that is not good," he said. Pomfrey looked at him, "Hagrid said Harry did things wizards can't do, explain now" she ordered. He sighed, "this does not leave this room," he said. He told them everything. Ron woke up an hour later, he told them he had some kind of fit. After he looked at the guy he saw his whole family having their guts cut out. It was not until the next day that Harry and Hermione woke up, oddly around the same time. Albus looked at Harry, "Harry can you explain what happened and what's wrong with Hermione" he asked. Harry shook his head "I have no clue what's wrong with Hermione. I know people who do though. She will have to come back with me. She can stay with me I've got a guest room. Ron is also welcome" he explained. Hermione looked at him, "thank you so much Harry," she told him he grinned, "no problem I know whatever is wrong with you, it's bad" he said. Ron looked at him "you knew that guy" he asked. Harry shook his head, "no but I know of him, that was Orochimaru, he is one of the Leafs Legendary Sannin. He trained Sasuke. It's weird the last thing I remember was him pinning Hermione to a tree, after that its fuzzy," he said. They looked at each other he didn't remember. It was a silent agreement not to say anything. Pomfrey looked at them, "Well you're all healthy and should be able to leave tomorrow. Harry your ribs were broken when you got here, but they are healed, any Ideas?" she asked. Harry shook his head, he had no clue. The following day they were released from the infirmary and went back to classes. That night Harry lied down in his dorm and remembered how he became a ninja.

End Of Chapter Three Curse

Chapter Four Mirai and Denki Friends Or Foes! The Ultimate Survivor Test.

Author Note

So we Naruto fans know very well what's wrong with Hermione but I'm not going to say it just yet. Also what's with Harry it's not normal thats for sure. Also I know a lot of this is copied from the book but that's the way it works. I don't want to stay at hogwarts long. You can also see things are changing like Harry not finding The Mirror of Erised. I didn't see a need for it and it will ruin things that are coming letter down the road. Also Harry is learning magic but he's not using it why would he. Ninjutsu is made for fighting, thanks to Indra. Never forget Indra was the one that weaponized it. Harry also knows he can win if he uses jutsu. Was this chapter packed with too much info. Also I'm skipping stuff like Quidditch as it's not too important and plays out 100% the same. Dont worry everything at the end will be new. And soon we go to the leaf.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four Mirai and Denki Friends Or Foe! The Ultimate Survivor Test.

Harry James Potter four years old was running from Dudley and his gang he was terrified"They're going to hurt me again" he thought as he trip and landed on the ground. Dudley smirked"Oh look the freak fell down" he said before going to punch him. Harry  
braced himself"No Please I just want to be safe and happy" he thought to himself. There was a gust of wind and a while flash of light and Harry Potter was gone. Dudley stood up and looked around he was nowhere in sight.

Village Hidden In The Leaves

Six years later

Harry awoke in his bed and smiled widely" today is the day" he thought to himself looking at his phone to see the reminder on it read.

Graduation Day

Team assignment

Harry smiled looking at his end table and staring at his headband. He was very talented so talented he had passed the genin exam two years early. He was no Itachi or Kakashi by any means but he was good enough to pass early. He began putting on his clothes  
a standard set of anbu gear just without a mask"I wonder who my sensei will be. I hope it's someone strong" he thought to himself as he headed out the door. He took off running full speed to the academy. He was excited all his work was going to pay  
off he was going to be a ninja.

Academy

Harry walked into see a ton of people he didn't know before he spotted her Mirai Sarutobi. She was the only person he knew from this year's Graduating class and she was a bitch. He frowned and called out" bitch hey" he called as she turned her head. She  
sighed"Hey Harry just remember being here today does not change anything. I can still kick your ass" she said sweetly. Harry frowned and glared at her"As if you could beat me i've gotten stronger" he told her. They turned when they heard their names  
being called" Could you two sit down and listen" Shino asked. They both blushed as they saw they were the only one standing and sat down. Shino looked at the class"As I was saying as genin you are going to be put into three man teams with jounin instructors  
as the leader. They will be training you from now on" he told them as began reading off names from a list. He stopped before reading" Team 4 Harry James Potter, Mirai Sarutobi and Denkai Hyūga, Oh you three are in for a treat" Shino told them. Harry  
looked at Denki he was rather short and were a black combat kimono and short back his hair and his eye's were same as the other members of his class. Harry turned back to Shino and listened to him finish his speech"You're lucky kids, your jounin instructor  
is Sakura Haruno" he said calmly. Harry jaw hit the floor Sakura Haruno was his sensei. He couldn't believe his luck. Sakura Haruno was a legend she was the third strongest member of Team 7. She was one of the ones to help Naruto Uzumaki to Fourth  
Great Ninja War. Team 7 was composed of Sakura herself and Hero Naruto Uzumaki as well as Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha was the only man that rivaled Naruto in power. He was currently traveling the world to redeem himself from what Harry knew but that  
was not much. The fact that a member of team 7 was going to be training him was almost too much for him to handle. Harry ignored the rest of the of Shino's speech until he spoke"your teachers will be here soon become strong I believe in all of you"  
he told them walking out of the room. It was not until the room was empty that Harry grew angry. Harry stood up and looked around he saw a bucket and walked over to it and grabbed it and walked over to the sink. Denki glanced from where he sat"Whatever  
you're planning your an idiot if you think she will fall for it" he told his teammate. Mirai laughed" Denki haven't you heard Harry will prank anyone he tried to prank Lord Naruto once" she told him looking at Harry as he filled the bucket with water  
and placed in above the door. He walked over to his seat and sat down and smiled" She won't ever see it coming" he whispered to himself.

"Won't ever see what coming kid"

Harry jumped up and turned around and looked at the window. Sitting on the edge of the window was a pink haired women. Mirai and Denki looked on in shock"How did you get there" Mirai asked. The woman laughed"Well first I opened the window and then I climbed  
up and sat on the edge" she told them. She looked at them and sighed"To be honest I hate all three of you already. Oh meet me on the roof" she said before vanishing in a puff of smoke. Denki jumped back"She's gone but how" he yelled. Harry sighed.  
He looked at Denki" She's a jounin" he said simply. Mirai sighed"let's get going" she said.

Roof

The Trio faced there Sensei who smiled at them brightly"Ok introduce yourselfs" she said simply. Harry was confused "shouldn't you go first" he asked. The woman smiled"Fine" she said looking at the three of them"My name is Sakura Haruno I'm your teacher  
I have lots of likes and dislikes but since I don't like you guys so I won't be sharing" she told them pointing at Denki "you go" she said. Denki sighed"My name is Denki Hyūga I like to reading manga and training I dislike my mother. My goal is to  
become the head of my clan with sheer power alone" he told them. Sakura looked him"He wants power but he is not obsessed with it good" she thought she pointed at Mirai who spoke" My name is Mirai Sarutobi and I like drawing and spending time with  
my family. I dislike people who treat others differently based on things others did" she told them. Sakura smiled at the mindset of those who had grown up in the world Naruto has created. She glanced at Harry" My name is Harry James Potter I like  
training and watching movies. I dislike bullies and my dream well to be honest I don't have one" he told them. Sakura smiled "I guess it's time I told you the bad news" She said. They looked at her confused " What bad news"Asked Denki. Sakura grinned  
"You're not really genin there's another test" she said sweetly as there jaws dropped"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY! THAT IS BULLSHIT" yelled Harry standing up. Sakura smiled"Yeah the test you took was to show if you're worth my time" she said. Mirai  
looked at her rage in her eyes"What happens if we fail" she asked. Sakura grinned "You make me one lucky woman and gets sent back to the Academy" she told them seeming almost excited to get rid of them. She looked at them" Meet me at training grounds  
seven tomorrow at Six in the morning… Oh and don't eat breakfast you'll throw up" she said disappearing in a puff of smoke. Denki looked at his teammates"I can't believe this. Well want to get some ramen" he asked Harry nodded "Sure sound fun and  
you're right this is not fair" he said. Mirai looked at them"go ahead wasted your time i've got to help mom around the house" she said walking off.

Ichiraku Ramen

Denki and Harry sat down at the famous raman stand it was known for being Lord Naruto's favorite place in the world. Harry looked at his new teammate"Dude What's up Mirai's ass. She's always like this… God she's such a bitch" he said. Denki sighed "All  
I know is her dad died before she was born and she was made rookie of the year. The whole time we were in class together we only spoke three times. And during sparring matches. I know she's always hated you but I think it's worse now than before for  
some reason" he explained. Harry frowned" When she learned about me she challenged me to a fight… She beat me but only by a hair and it hurt her pride nearly losing to someone two years younger than her. She always act like she's better than me and  
its pissies me off. Since then I try to beat her every chance i get. We had a rematch last year it was a draw. I'm not sure why she hates me more though" Harry explained. Denki frowned"Wait you don't know" he asked. Harry shook his head"what" he asked.  
Denki frowned "Mirai's rookie of the year but was pubiley nearly out done by a ten year old. You know all my friends talked about was how amazing Harry Potter must be. Not one person cared about her being Rookie of the year. Harry you stole her spotlight"  
he explained. Harry grinned "Good I should have been rookie of the year anyway it was that stupid history we test. Apparently Shino Sensei gave me a bad grade for bad mouthing Lord Second in my essay" he said. Denki frowned "Why would you bad mouth  
Lord Second" he asked. Harry sat up "You do know he made the Uchiha move to the outskirts of the village I feel if he had not done it and they had been inside the village. That monster itachi would have been caught red handed. I still to this day  
can't believe it was a rogue ninja who brought that bastard down. I'm just happy Sasuke was the rogue ninja who did it" Harry explained his dislike for the second. Itachi Uchiha was a monster killed his whole clan to test the limit of his own power.  
He only spared his younger brother Sasuke believing he could one day give him a good fight. Denki nodded "while I disagree I can respect that" he told Harry. They continued to talk for an hour before they decided to head home tomorrow was a big day.

The following day

Training Ground Seven

Harry arrived at the training ground and saw his teammates waiting it was Six fifteen"Where is Sakura Sensei" Harry asked his teammate shrugged having no clue. So they waited and they waited there stomach growling in hunger. At around Nine O'clock Mirai  
awoke from her nap to Harry and Denki shouting"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN" they screamed at Sakura who was standing there rubbing the back of her head. Sakura smiled"What do you mean I'm here on time Nine O'clock" she explained. Denki glared at  
her"Sensei you said six we've been waiting for hours and were starving" he told her. Sakura looked at him innocently and gasped "I said six oh i'm so very sorry I meant nine" she said but you could tell she didn't mean a word. Mirai looked on"Can  
we get started" she asked. Sakura nodded" Ok heres how this will work" she said as she placed a timer on the ground. She pulled out two bells from her pocket"Your task is to take these bells from me. You have until noon. You may use any weapons you  
want. Come at liking you want to kill me" she told them. They stared Denki spoke up" Sensei there only two bells but three of us" he asked. Sakura smiled"Yep one of you will fail no matter what" she told them. Sakura stood before them and raised her  
hand"START" she screamed as they scattered around the area. Sakura stood there unmoving before"I know you're there Potter" she said sweetly. Harry jumped out from the bush behind her"I'm strong you know i'm taking a bell" he told her. Harry tensed  
as She reached into her pocket and pulled something out. Harry was ready for her to attack with a weapon. Sakura pulled out her cell phone and put it to her ear"Hey Hinata how are the kids" she asked the person on the other end. Harry's rage grew"What  
are you doing" he yelled at her. Sakura stopped her conversation" Well me and Hinata went to school together so i'm asking how her kids are" she told him nonchalantly. Harry's face turned red with rage"What about me" he asked, Sakura looked at him  
before looking away"Oh I can use my phone and beat your ass" she told him turning her back away from him. Harry charged at her and created four clones and began to trying to kick and punch her from behind only for her to dogue without even turning  
around to face him. She smirked" quickly putting her phone in her pocket and caught Harry fist "Ninja battle skill number one Taijutsu" she said as she blocked all his attacks with her pointer finger. Harry landed a punch to her face but she disappeared  
as a log took her place. Harry looked behind him to her crouching down her holding both her middle and index fingers together she aimed them at his butcheeks "Leaf Village Secret Finger Jutsu: One Thousand Years of Death" Sakura yelled ramming her  
fingers up his but sending him flying into the air "HOLY SHIT" he screamed in pain. Sakura jumped into the air grabbed him and tied a rope around him binding him and sighed"Sorry Potter but you're no match for me" she said walking away leaving him  
tied up on the ground. She walked around before nothing Denki siting a tree branch she jumped up and tapped him on the shoulder"Hey Denki" she said nicely as he let out a high pitch scream and fell to the ground. Leaves begin to forming a torrento  
around him and his eyes turned glassy. He looked around to see the most terrifying thing he could ever imagine Might Guy and Rock Lee naked doing there Nice Guy poses. He let out scream and passed out from shock induced terror. Sakura walked over  
and grinned "ninja battle skill number 2 genjutsu" she said walking away. She eventually found Mirai leaning against a tree she looked at Sakura and smiled"I'm not like Harry I won't be losing" she said taking a fighting stance. Sakura sighed" I see  
why you and Harry don't get along. You both think you're tough shit" Sakura said looking away as the girl charged her she avoided her punches easily. Mirai jumped back and started doing a series of handsigns she breath in a lot of air and spat it  
out at Sakura Yelling "Wind style Wind Bullet" Sakura's eyes widen as she jumped out of the way. She look at the girl and smiled"Well I can see why your rookie of the year but you're still weak" Sakura said before falling into the earth below her.  
Mirai eyes grew wide with fear as she felt two hands grab her ankles. She felt herself being pulled underground trapping her with only her head above ground. Sakura appeared and smiled" Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu" she said. Sakura grinned"Ninja  
battle skill number three Ninjutsu" she said before poofing away.

Sakura Stood in front of the three genin and sighed as she looked at Harry and Mirai's sitting on the opposite sides of the stump where Denki was tied. She looked at the two that sat on the ground and tossed them both boxed lunches,"I'm giving you another  
chance. Eat but don't give any to Denki. If you do I will have you dropped from the problem" she said before poofing away. Harry stared at his food before sighing, he stood up and picked up some food with his chopsticks and aimed it at Denki mouth.  
Mirai's smiled"No he can have mine I've been looking to lose weight" she told Harry feeding some food to a stunned Denki who was blushing at the girl feeding him. As the food entered his mouth the ground began to shake lightning flashed in the sky  
and killing intent was felt from all directions. Water erupted from the ground as Sakura stood there her face red with rage"You ungrateful little shits I give you a chance and you dare disobey me" she screamed grabbing Harry by the collar and putting  
her face inches from his she spoke "Well Harry James Potter since it was your bright idea to disobey me. I will be the first to tell you the news" she said before smiling sweetly.

"You all pass"

She dropped a shocked Harry to the ground before she burst out laughing"oh did I get you guys or what you were so scared" Sakura said in between laughs. Denki spoke up"I'm confused we didn't get the bells and we disobeyed you" he asked. Mirai and Harry  
nodded just as confused. Sakura looked the genin in the and spoke words that they would carry with them for the rest of their lives.

"In the Ninja World those who break the rules and laws are scum but those who abandon their friends are worst than scum. The three of you broke the rules to help a friend. I'm a jounin you can't beat me alone. But together maybe you could. By giving Denki  
food you showed the level of camaraderie I expect from my team" she told them

They simply looked at her before it hit them. They had passed, the test they were ninja. Sakura raised her hand"Meet me here at 8 o'clock tomorrow we start missions. Now who wants to go out to dinner to celebrate, my treat " she told them.

End Chapter Seven Mirai and Denki Friends Or Foe! The Ultimate Survivor Test.

Chapter Five Through the Trapdoor


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five Through the Trapdoor

Chapter Five Through the Trapdoor

In years to come, Harry would never quite remember how he had managed to get through his exams when he had to worry about training and Quidditch and Voldemort. , and there could be no doubt that Fluffy was still alive and well behind the locked door. He was worried about what happened in the forest and even more worried about Hermione. He felt like he should know what's wrong with her but he couldn't remember. He was also kinda worried about the stone.

"That was far easier than I thought it would be," said Hermione as they joined the crowds flocking out onto the sunny grounds. "I needn't have learned about the 1637 Werewolf Code of Conduct or the uprising of Elfric the Eager." Hermione always liked to go through their exam papers afterward, but Ron said this made him feel ill, so they wandered down to the lake and flopped under a tree. "No more studying" Ron sighed happily "You could look more cheerful, Harry we've got a week before we find out how badly we've done, there's no need to worry yet." Harry looked at his friends "I think something is going to happen soon" he said. Ron sighed "Harry, relax, Hermione's right, the Stone's safe as long as Dumbledore's around. Anyway, we've never had any proof Snape found out how to get past Fluffy. He nearly had his leg ripped off once, he's not going to try it again in a hurry. And Neville will play Quidditch for England before Hagrid lets Dumbledore down." Harry nodded, but he knew better things were never this easy. When he tried to explain this, Hermione said, "That's just the exams. I woke up last night and was halfway through my Transfiguration notes before I remembered we'd done that one."

He watched an owl fly toward the school across the bright blue sky, a note clamped in its mouth.

They head to see Hagrid and figure out that snape was going to seal the stone.

"We've got to go to Dumbledore,I would prefer not to fight Voldemort" said Harry. Hagrid told that stranger how to get past Fluffy, and it was either Snape or Voldemort under that cloak it must've been easy, once he'd got Hagrid drunk. I just hope Dumbledore believes us.

They looked around, "We'll just have to " Harry began, but a voice suddenly rang across the hall. "What are you three doing inside?" It was Professor McGonagall, carrying a large pile of books. "We want to see Professor Dumbledore," said Hermione, rather bravely, Harry and Ron thought. "See Professor Dumbledore?" Professor McGonagall repeated, "Why?" Harry asked. This woman was pissing him off. "It's sort of secret," he said, but he wished at once he hadn't, because Professor McGonagall. "Professor Dumbledore left ten minutes ago," she said coldly. "He received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and flew off for London at once." "He's gone?" said Harry. "Professor Dumbledore is a very great wizard, Potter, he has many demands on his time " Harry frowned "But this is important." he pushed. "Something you have to say is more important than the Ministry of Magic, Potter?" she asked, Harry sighed, "stay calm Potter" he thought. "Look," said Harry, throwing caution to the winds, "Professor it's about the Sorcerer's Stone" "She eyed him with shock ."Professor Dumbledore will be back tomorrow," she said finally. "I don't know how you "found out about the Stone, but rest assured, no one can possibly steal it, it's too well protected." Harry glowered this was bullshit he was ninja and some old hag was getting in his way. "Potter, I know what I'm talking about," she said shortly. Harry glared at her, "Clearly not" he spat. She bent down and gathered up the books. "I suggest you all go back outside and enjoy the sunshine." But they didn't. "It's tonight," said Harry, once he was sure Professor McGonagall was out of earshot. "Snape's going through the trapdoor tonight. He's found out everything he needs, and now he's got Dumbledore out of the way. It basic strategy, He sent that note, I bet the Ministry of Magic will get a real shock when Dumbledore turns up." Harry said "But what can we do " Hermione asked. Harry and Ron turned round. Snape was standing there. "Good afternoon," he said smoothly. They stared at him. Harry considered fighting him now but that may not "You shouldn't be inside on a day like this," he said, with an odd, twisted smile. "You want to be more careful," said Snape. "Hanging around like this, people will think you're up to something. And Gryffindor really can't afford to lose any more points, can it?" . They turned to go outside, but Snape called them back. "Be warned, Potter any more nighttime wanderings and I will personally make sure you are expelled" Snape said. He walked off in the direction of the staffroom. Harry laughed to himself expelled him, who cares he didn't this was way more important lives were on the line Out on the stone steps, Harry turned to the others."Right, here's what we've got to do," he said. "One of us has got to keep an eye on Snape wait outside the staffroom and follow him if he leaves it. Hermione, you'd better do that" Harry said. "Why me?" She asked. "It's obvious," said Ron. "You can pretend to be waiting for Professor Flitwick, you know." He put on a high voice, "'Oh Professor Flitwick, I'm so worried, I think I got question fourteen b wrong" he mocked, "Oh, shut up," said Hermione, but she agreed to go and watch out for Snape. "And we'd better stay outside the third-floor corridor," Harry told Ron. "Come on." But that part of the plan didn't work. No sooner had they reached the door separating Fluffy from the rest of the school than Professor McGonagall turned up again and this time, she lost her temper. "I suppose you think you're harder to get past than a pack of enchantments!" she stormed. Harry wondered if he should just knock her out. "Enough of this nonsense! If I hear you've come anywhere near here again, I'll take another fifty points from Gryffindor! Yes, Weasley from my own House!" Harry and Ron went back to the common room. Harry had just said "At least Hermione's on Snape's tail," when the portrait of the Fat Lady swung open and Hermione came in. "I'm sorry, Harry!" she wailed. "Snape came out and asked me what I was doing, so I said I was waiting for Flitwick, and Snape went to get him, and I've only just got away, I don't know where Snape went." She said. Harry looked at her, "Hermione it's alright," He told her . "Well, that's it then, isn't it?" Harry said. The other two stared at him. He looked excited. "I'm going to try and get to the Stone first." His friends looked at him, "you sure mate," Ron asked. Harry nodded his head, "Yeah danger is my life," he told them. "You can't!" said Hermione. "After what McGonagall and Snape have said? You'll be expelled!"

"SO WHAT lives are on the line and I have the power to save them. "Don't you understand? If Snape gets hold of the Stone, Voldemort's coming back! Haven't you heard what it was like when he was trying to take over? I don't think I could take Voldemort. He will come after me and drag the Village into it. I won't let this stupid place drag the leaf into a war. No way is that happening," Harry shouted at her. Hermione sat there in shock what had she been thinking. Ron looked at him, "Harry I found a use for your Cloak," he said. Harry looked at him, "what," he asked. Ron smiled, "It's can cover me and Hermione," he told him. Harry smiled they were not his teammates but he was happy to have made friends like them. "After dinner the three of them sat nervously apart in the common room. Nobody bothered them; none of the Gryffindors had anything to say to Harry. Hermione was skimming through all her notes, hoping to come across one of the enchantments they were about to try to break. Harry and Ron didn't talk much. Both of them were thinking about what they were about to do. Slowly the room emptied as people drifted off to bed. Harry stood, "be right back," he said. Harry walked into his dorm and opened his trunk. He smiled at the single scroll in there and picked it up walked to the bathroom and locked the door. He opened the scroll and laid it on the ground, he ran threw a series of handsigns and slammed his hand down, "release," he said as his gear appeared before him. He removed his school uniform and picked up his classic anbu style gear. He pulled on his combat gloves and put on his shuriken pouch and kunai holster. He smiled as he picked up his headband and tied it around his forehead. He looked at himself in the mirror and smiled he was ready to fight. He checked to make sure he had all his ninja tools from shuriken to paper bombs to food pills. He stood up and stunk into the common room where his friends were waiting. They looked at him and their jaws hit the ground. This was there first time truly see him as a ninja. Ron spoke"You look so badass" he told him. Hermione looked at him seeing for the first time that he was jacked his outfit allowed you to see his muscles. She blushed, "you look very cool," she told him. Harry smiled and wished the ladies back home react that way. He tossed them the Cloak. He looked at them, "you may not like it but i'm taking charge. What I say goes. I've been in battle more than I hope you two ever are" he told them. They nodded fully agreeing with him."What are you doing?" said a voice from the corner of the room. Neville was standing there, Harry galnced at Hermoine who nodded. "really sorry about this." She raised her wand. "Petrificus Totalus!" she cried, pointing it at Neville. His body froze as he fell over. "What've you done to him?" Harry whispered.

"It's the full Body-Bind," said Hermione miserably. "Oh, Neville, I'm so sorry."

"We had to, Neville, no time to explain," said Harry.

"You'll understand later, Neville," said Ron as they stepped over him.

A few minutes later they were there, outside the third "corridor and the door was already open "Well, there you are," Harry said quietly "Snape's already got past Fluffy." He was able to hear their footsteps "If you want to go back nows the time" he told them. "Don't be stupid," said Ron. "We're coming," said Hermione. Harry pushed the door open. As the door creaked, low, rumbling growls met their ears. All three of the dog's noses sniffed madly in their direction. Harry stood thinking of how to deal with he didn't know how to get pasted it without killing "Guys you got any ideas all I can think of is killing it" he asked. They looked and saw a harp at its feet. Harry's eyes widen""It must wake up the moment you stop playing," said Harry. "Well, here goes

He put Hagrid's flute to his lips and blew. It wasn't really a tune, but from the first note the beast's eyes began to droop. Harry hardly drew breath. Slowly, the dog's growls stopped, it fell fast asleep "Keep playing," Ron warned Harry as they slipped out of the Cloak and crept toward the trapdoor. They could feel the dog's smelly breath as they approached the giant heads.

"I think we'll be able to pull the door open," said Ron, leaning over the dog's back. "Want to go first, Hermione?" He asked. "No, I don't!"she said. "All right." Ron gritted his teeth and stepped carefully over the dog's legs. He bent and pulled the ring of the trapdoor, which swung up and open. "What can you see?" Hermione said. "Nothing just black there's no way of climbing down, we'll just have to drop." Harry, who was still playing the flute, waved at Ron to get his attention and pointed at himself. Ron nodded it make sense for him to go first. he jumped down without a care in the world. He landed on something soft. He looked around, It felt as though he was sitting on some sort of plant. "It's okay!" he called up to the light the size of a postage stamp, which was the open trapdoor, "it's a soft landing, you can jump!" Ron followed right away. He landed, sprawled next to Harry. "What's this stuff?" were his first words. "Dunno, some sort of plant thing. I suppose it's here to break the fall. Come on, Hermione!" There was a loud bark from the dog, but Hermione had already jumped. She landed on Harry's other side. "We must be miles under the school" she said. "Lucky this plant thing's here, really," said Ron. "Lucky!" shrieked Hermione. "Look at you both!" Harry laughed, "I'm just happy it's not my blood from a wound" he told them. She leapt up and struggled toward a damp wall. She had to struggle because the moment she had landed, the plant had started to twist around her ankles. As for Harry and Ron, their legs had already been bound tightly in long creepers without their noticing.

Hermione had managed to free herself before the plant got a firm grip on her. Now she watched in horror as the two boys fought to pull the plant off them, but the more they strained against it, the tighter and faster the plant wound around them. "Stop moving!" Hermione ordered them. "I know what this is it's Devil's Snare!" "Oh, I'm so glad we know what it's called, that's a great help," snarled Ron, Harry glared, "shut up Ron, Thank you Hermione," he yelled. "I'm trying to remember how to kill it!" said Hermione. Harry frowned the thing was strong too strong he needed a plan. "Well, hurry up, I can't breathe!" Harry gasped, wrestling with it as it curled around his chest. "Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare . . . what did Professor Sprout say? — it likes the dark and the damp"

"So light a fire!" Harry choked reaching into his pouch and pulled out a paper bomb "Guy brace yourselfs" he said as he poured chakra into the paper and tossed it into the air. It blew up creating fire destroying the Devil's Snare. They stood free "Lucky you pay attention in Herbology, Hermione," said Harry as he joined her by the wall. "Yeah," said Ron, "and lucky Harry doesn't lose his head in a crisis" he said. Harry wondered how anyone could called that a crisis. "This way," said Harry, pointing down a stone passageway, which was the only way forward.. "Can you hear something?" Ron whispered. Harry listened. A soft rustling, "Do you think it's a ghost?" "I don't know sounds like wings to me." he said, "There's light ahead I can see something moving." They reached the end of the passageway and saw before them a well lit chamber, its ceiling. arching high above them. It was full of small, jewel-bright birds, fluttering and tumbling all around the room. On the opposite side of the chamber was a heavy wooden door. "Do you think they'll attack us if we cross the room?" said Ron. "Great killer birds I thought slugs were bad" said Harry. "They don't look very vicious, but I suppose if they all swooped down at once . well there's no other choice I'll run," He ran forward at top speed. He reached the door untouched. He pulled the handle, but it was locked. He stepped back a cross his fingers anf created a clone. He formed a rasengan and slammed it into the door, "rasengan" he shouted. The rasengan blew a hole in the door and Harry looked at his friends and asked, "you guys ready?"

They nodded. He pushed the door open. the. "chamber, were the white pieces. Harry, Ron and Hermione shivered slightly the towering white chessmen had no faces. "Now what do we do?" Harry whispered. "It's obvious, isn't it?" said Ron. "We've got to play our way across the room." Harry groaned "Why does this sound like a game someone in super sentai would play… Oh god i've seen that crappy show so many time I can see this shit is like an episode plot ,Sarada loves it so I guess it worth thirty minutes of shitty cgi monsters" he asked his friends. They looked at him strangely having no idea what super sentai was. Hermione had a feeling she had seen something like it once. "I think," said Ron, "we're going to have to be chessmen." He said and with that they begun playing. Thanks to Ron they were close to beating the game when Ron noticed Harry and Hermione were in danger. He himself darted around the board, taking almost as many white pieces as they had lost black ones."We're nearly there," he muttered suddenly. "Let me think — let me think .The white queen turned her blank face toward him. "Yes ." said Ron softly, "it's the only way . . . I've got to be taken." "NO!" Hermione shouted

Harry nodded he was not going to die so it was necessary to complete the mission. "That's chess!" snapped Ron. "You've got to make some sacrifices! I'll make my move and she'll "take me that leaves you free to checkmate the king" Ron said. "he not going to die we have job to" he told. He was all business now. He stepped forward, and the white queen struck Ron hard across the head with her stone arm, and he crashed to the floor Hermione screamed but stayed on her square the white queen dragged Ron to one side. He looked as if he'd been knocked out., Harry moved three spaces to the left. The white king took off his crown and threw it at Harry's feet. They had won. The chessmen parted and bowed, leaving the door ahead clear. With one last desperate look back at Ron, Harry and Hermione charged through the door and up the next passageway. "What if he's" she asked "He'll be all right I promise " said Harry "What do you reckon next?" "We've had Sprout's, that was the Devil's Snare; Flitwick must've put charms on the keys; McGonagall transfigured the chessmen to make them alive; that leaves Quirrell's spell, and Snape's" They had reached another door.

"All right?" Harry whispered. "I'm glad we didn't have to fight that one," Hermione whispered, Harry frowned, "I wanted to fight it," as they stepped over its massive legs. "Come on, I can't breathe." Hermione said.

He pulled open the next door, he was greeted by a table with seven differently shaped bottles standing on it in a line."Snape's," said Harry. "What do we have to do?" They stepped over the threshold, and immediately a fire sprang up behind them in the doorway. It wasn't ordinary fire either; it was purple. At the same instant, black flames shot up in the doorway leading onward. Harry briefly wished he had scientific ninja tool, "No those things are stupid," he reminded himself. They were trapped. "Look!" Hermione pick up a roll of paper lying next to the bottles. Harry looked over her shoulder to read it:"

Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind

Two of us will help you, whichever you would find

One among us seven will let you move ahead

Another will transport the drinker back instead

Two among our number hold only nettle wine

Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line

Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore

To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four

First, however slyly the poison tries to hide

You will always find some on nettle wine's left side

Second, different are those who stand at either end

But if you would move onward, neither is your friend

Third as you see clearly all are different size

Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides

Fourth, the second left and the second on the right

Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight.

Harry was happy he had Hermione with him. He was a ninja he fought people. This was out of his domain. Hermione let out a great sigh and Harry saw that she was smiling, "Brilliant," said Hermione. "This isn't magic it's logic a puzzle. A lot of the greatest wizards haven't got an ounce of logic, they'd be stuck in here forever" she said. Harry smiled, "Lucky your a genius, you may be able to give Shikadai trouble," Hermione stared at him and blushed, "Thanks Harry," she said wondering who Shikadai was. "Everything we need is here on this paper. Seven bottles: three are poison; two are wine; one will get us safely through the black fire, and one will get us back through the purple." "But how do we know which to drink?"Harry asked. "Give me a minute." Hermione read the paper several times. Then she walked up and down the line of bottles, muttering to herself and pointing at them. She clapped her hands. "Got it," she said. "The smallest bottle will get us through the black fire toward the Stone." Harry looked at the tiny bottle. "There's only enough there for one of us," he said. "That's hardly one swallow." They looked at each other. "Which one will get you back through the purple flames?" Hermione pointed at a rounded bottle at the right end of. "You drink that," said Harry. "No, listen, get back and get Ron. Grab brooms from the flying-key room, they'll get you out of the trapdoor and past Fluffy go straight to the common room. If im not back in two hour go to the owlery and send Hedwig to Dumbledore. I've got this but I may get hurt during the fight" "But Harry — what if You-Know-Who's with him?" "Than I kick his ass" said Harry, Hermione's lip trembled, and she suddenly dashed at Harry and threw her arms around him. "Hermione!" "Harry you're so strong , you know." she said, "I'm not as good as you at magic," said Harry, very embarrassed, as she let go of him. "Me!" said Hermione. "Books! And cleverness! There are more important things friendship and bravery and oh Harry be careful!" She said. Harry smied "You drink first," said Harry. "You are sure which is which, aren't you?" "Positive," said Hermione. She took a long drink from the round bottle at the end, and shuddered.

Hermione turned and walked straight through the purple fire.

He turned to face the black flames.

"Here I come," he said, and he drained the little bottle in one gulp.

It was indeed as though ice was flooding his body. He put the bottle down and walked forward; he braced himself, saw the black flames licking his body, but couldn't feel them — for a moment he could see nothing but dark fire then he was on the other side, in the last chamber.

There was already someone there but it wasn't Snape. It wasn't even Voldemort."

End Of Chapter Five Through the Trapdoor

Chapter Six Harry Potter A Ninja Of The Village Hidden In The Leaves

Author Note

Ok so I edited this chapter and made it less of a recap doing the same with chapter six. all remember how is a genius in the sense he is about as strong as Naruto was near the end of part 1 (NO FOX) at like age 11 thats two years earlier than Naruto and without a kekkei genkai crazy amounts of chakra or a beast sealed inside of him. I showed more of his ninja side in this. This is the Harry Sakura trained. Also after next chapter it's to the leaf.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six Harry Potter A Ninja Of The Village Hidden In The Leaves

It was Quirrell. "You!" gasped Harry. Quirrell smiled. His face wasn't twitching at all. "Me," he said calmly. "I wondered whether I'd be meeting you here, Potter." "But I thought Snape " "Severus?" Quirrell laughed, and it wasn't his usual quivering treble, either, but cold and sharp. "Yes, Severus does seem the type, doesn't he? So useful to have him swooping around like an overgrown bat. Next to him, who would suspect p-p-poor, st-stuttering P-Professor Quirrell? He frowned, "Well you got me I never even suspected. Sakura Sensei is going to be disappointed that I couldn't see it" He said nonchalantly. "So you tried to kill me that day during the game. you were next to Snape and the fire from Hermione's spell distracted you" he explained. Quirrell smiled, "smart boy I'd have got you off that broom. I'd have managed it before then if Snape hadn't been muttering a countercurse, trying to save you"

"Snape was trying to save me. I guess that makes sense that is why he wanted to referee the next game" Harry concluded.

Quirrell laughed, "Tonight i'm going to kill you" he said Harry grinned, "I'd like to see you try" Harry said. "Quirrell snapped his fingers. Ropes sprang out of thin air. Harry jumped to the side and threw a kunai at the ropes cutting them. "You're too nosy to live, Potter. Scurrying around the school on Halloween like that, for all I knew you'd seen me coming to look at what was guarding the Stone." "You let the troll in?" Harry asked. "Certainly. I have a special gift with trolls you must have seen what I did to the one in the chamber back there? Unfortunately, while everyone else was running around looking for it, Snape, who already suspected me, went straight to the third floor to head me off and not only did my troll fail to beat you to death, that three-headed dog didn't even manage to bite Snape's leg off properly. Now, wait quietly, Potter. I need to examine this interesting mirror. Harry looked at the thing and wondered what it was. Than he realized he didn't care. "This mirror is the key to finding the Stone," Quirrell murmured, tapping his way around the frame. "Trust Dumbledore to come up with something like this . . . but he's in London .I'll be far away by the time he gets back. . . ."

Harry smiled "I said you don't know anything about me idiot" he said as he crossed his fingers. Harry smiled, "Shadow Clone Jutsu" he exclaimed creating four clones. This was his limit without using too much chakra. The clones ran at Quirrell who whipped his wand and cast a spell Harry couldn't hear. The three clones froze before poofing away. Harry frowned, "Ok so clones don't work" he thought to himself. He need to keep him away from the mirror that much he knew. He waited for the moment to strike. Quirrell came back out from behind the mirror and stared hungrily into it. "I see the Stone . . . I'm presenting it to my master . . . but where is it?" Harry than realized something "But Snape always seemed to hate me so much."

"Oh, he does," said Quirrell casually, "heavens, yes. He was at Hogwarts with your father, didn't you know? They loathed each other. But he never wanted you dead."

"But I heard you a few days ago, sobbing I thought Snape was threatening you." Harry said.

For the first time, a spasm of fear flitted across Quirrell's face.

"Sometimes," he said, "I find it hard to follow my master's instructions he is a great wizard and I am weak "

"You mean he was there in the classroom with you?" Harry said.

"He is with me wherever I go," said Quirrell quietly. "I met him when I traveled around the world. A foolish young man I was then, full of ridiculous ideas about good and evil. Lord Voldemort showed me how wrong I was. There is no good and evil, there is only power, and those too weak to seek it. . . . Since then, I have served him faithfully, although I have let him down many times. He has had to be very hard on me." Quirrell shivered suddenly. "He does not forgive mistakes easily. When I failed to steal the Stone from Gringotts he was most displeased. He punished me . . . decided he would have to keep a closer watch on me. . . ."

Quirrell's voice trailed away. Harry was remembering his trip to Diagon Alley how could he have been so stupid? He'd seen Quirrell there that very day, shaken hands with him in the Leaky Cauldron. Quirrell cursed under his breath. "I don't understand . . . is the Stone inside the mirror? Should I break it?"Harry cursed himself for not knowing more about the mirror. Harry decide to look in the thing himself he created a clone and it pined Quirrell to the ground. Harry looked in the mirror and his eye's widened "He saw his reflection, pale and scared-looking at first. But a moment later, the reflection smiled at him. It put its hand into its pocket and pulled out a blood-red stone. It winked and put the Stone back in its pocket — and as it did so, Harry felt something heavy drop into his real pocket. Somehow — incredibly — he'd gotten the Stone.

"Well?" said Quirrell impatiently. "What do you see?". Harry smirked" I see me kicking your ass" he yelled turning around throwing a kunai at Quirrell hitting him in the shoulder.

"Let me speak to him . . . face-to-face. . . ."

"Master, you are not strong enough!"

"I have strength enough . . . for this. . ."

Harry looked on his eyes blazing with watched as Quirrell reached up and began to unwrap his turban. What was going on? The turban fell away. Quirrell's head looked strangely small without it. Then he turned slowly on the spot. Harry stood kunai in hand ready to fight. Where there should have been a back to Quirrell's head, there was a face, the most terrible face Harry had ever seen. It was chalk white with glaring red eyes and slits for nostrils, like a snake.

"Harry Potter . . ." it whispered.

"See what I have become?" the face said. "Mere shadow and vapor . . . I have form only when I can share another's body . . . but there have always been those willing to let me into their hearts and minds. . . . Unicorn blood has strengthened me, these past weeks . . . . . . and once I have the Elixir of Life, I will be able to create a body of my own. . . . Now . . . why don't you give me that Stone in your pocket?"

Harry smiled, "yeah how about no I mean it's just you're so freaking ugly and didn't even say please" he mocked." I mean I killed you as a freaking baby" said. "Don't be a fool," snarled the face. "Better save your own life and join me . . . or you'll meet the same end as your parents. . . . They died begging me for mercy. . . ."

Harry stared at him"I will never join and I'm not on Dumbledore's side either. My name is Harry James Potter and I'm a Ninja Of The Village Hidden In The Leaves and member of Team Four, And I'm going to stop you" he proclaimed. "Quirrell was walking backward at him, so that Voldemort could still see him. The evil face was now smiling. "How touching . . ." it hissed. "I always value bravery. . . . Yes, boy, your parents were brave. . . . I killed your father first, and he put up a courageous fight . . . but your mother needn't have died . . . she was trying to protect you. . . . Now give me the Stone, unless you want her to have died in vain." Harry frowned, "are you scared I mean come just take the freaking thing if you're so great.. Oh wait you lost to a baby. I thought Having a grown woman ram her fingers up my ass was bad but losing to a baby" he mocked. Harry looked at him "I'm getting rid of you for good I wanted to save this for the bitch. But the guy who killed my parents works fine too" he said. Would help if I had mastered it yet he thought. He began forming hand signs. He had to win with this it would use all his chakra.

"Horse"

"Monkey"

"Boar"

"Ram"

"Snake"

Voldemort looked on in confusion he was just waving his hands. Harry gathered his chakra in his fingers and changed the nature. "Seize him! SEIZE HIM!" shrieked Voldemort again, and Quirrell lunged at him but he pointed his right hand's index finger at the man and shouted, "Ninja Art Lightning Style Lightning Gun" Lightening burst out of his finger and went flying at Voldemort incinerating him however lightning burst out all over Harry's arm and he was thrown into the wall behind him. He felt lightening travel threw his arm. As his strength left him. His eye closed.

Later

Hogwarts Infirmary

Harry opened his eyes the first thing he noticed was how low on chakra and that the bones in his right arm were all completely broken. he looked up to the smiling face of Albus Dumbledore

"Good afternoon, Harry," said Dumbledore.  
Harry stared at him. Then he remembered: "Sir! The Stone! It was Quirrell! He's got the Stone! Sir, quick —"  
"Calm yourself, dear boy, you are a little behind the times," said Dumbledore. "Quirrell does not have the Stone."  
"Then who does? Sir, I —"  
"Harry, please relax, or Madam Pomfrey will have me thrown out."  
Harry swallowed and looked around him. He was lying in a bed with white linen sheets, and next to him was a table piled high with what looked like half the candy shop.  
"Tokens from your friends and admirers," said Dumbledore, beaming. "What happened down in the dungeons between you and Professor Quirrell is a complete secret, so naturally the whole school knows. I believe your friends Misters Fred and George Weasley were responsible for trying to send you a toilet seat. No doubt they thought it would amuse you. Madam Pomfrey, however felt it might not be very hygienic, and confiscated it. "How long have I been in here?"  
"Three days. Mr. Ronald Weasley and Miss Granger will be most relieved you have come round, they have been extremely worried."  
"But sir, the Stone "  
"I see you are not to be distracted. Very well, the Stone. Professor Quirrell did not manage to take it. When I showed up his body was burned to a Crisp" Harry smiled "Thank god so I didn't wreck my body for nothing" he said. Dumbledore smiled"Also Ronald Weasley and Miss Granger have been given permission from their parents to stay with you" he told the boy. Harry jumped up and winced in pain. He could tell he really damaged his body. He smiled" I can't wait to show them the village. I'm going to need to figure out what to do with them while I'm on missions got to make some money you know" Harry joked. Dumbledore stood happy Harry was thinking about something else. He stood "well Harry I most take my leave" Harry spoke, "Sir he's going to try to come back again isn't he" he asked the headmaster nodded "yes he will" Harry grinned, "just another reason to keep training" he nodded, but stopped quickly, because it made his head hurt. Then he said, "Sir, there are some other things I'd like to know, if you can tell me . . . things I want to know the truth about. . . ."  
"The truth." Dumbledore sighed. "It is a beautiful and terrible thing, and should therefore be treated with great caution. However, I shall answer your questions unless I have a very good reason not to, in which case I beg you'll forgive me. I shall not, of course, lie."  
"Well . . . Voldemort said that he only killed my mother because she tried to stop him from killing me. But why would he want to kill me in the first place?"  
Dumbledore sighed very deeply this time.  
"Alas, the first thing you ask me, I cannot tell you. Not today. Not now. You will know, one day . . .put it from your mind for now, Harry. When you are older I know you hate to hear this . . . when you are ready, you will know." 

Harry sat up despite the pain, "Keeping things from me won't end well for you old man," Harry spat. The headmaster simply nodded and left.

Madam Pomfrey, the nurse, was a nice woman, but very strict.  
"Just five minutes," Harry pleaded.  
"Absolutely not."  
"You let Professor Dumbledore in." Harry said.  
"Well, of course, that was the headmaster, quite different. You need rest."  
"Ive had way worse, should have been there the time I broke my leg training"  
"Oh, very well," she said. "But five minutes only."  
And she let Ron and Hermione in.  
"Harry!"  
Hermione looked ready to fling her arms around him again, but Harry was glad she held herself in as his head was still very sore.  
"Oh, Harry, we were sure you were going to Dumbledore was so worried " She said.

Harry looked at her, "why?" he asked. Hermione smiled, "its normal to worry about kids our age here," she explained 

"The whole school's talking about it," said Ron. "What really happened?"  
It was one of those rare occasions when the true story is even more strange and exciting than the wild rumors. Harry told them everything: Quirrell; the mirror; the Stone; and Voldemort. Ron and Hermione were a very good audience; they gasped in all the right places, and when Harry told them what was under Quirrell's turban, Hermione screamed out loud before realizing what he had said "You used lightning gun no wonder you're in the Hospital you said using a Jutsu you have not mastered could have bad backlash" she scolded. Harry didn't mind Hermione's scolding was nothing compared to what Sakura was going to do to him. Ron looked at him "So the Stone's gone?" said Ron finally. "Flamel's just going to die?"Harry shook his head"don't know not my problem" he said lying down. His friends had to leave. "sniffily, as though in her opinion Professor Dumbledore didn't realize how risky feasts could be. "And you have another visitor."  
Hagrid visited and apologized for letting him become involved. Harry explained he had had wosrt and it was fine. Hagrid gave a him a photo album with picture of his parents for which Harry was grateful.

Harry attended the feast and was please to find out that Gryffindor won that house cup, it was all thanks to the extra points the trio had earned in saving the stone. After the feast it was time to leave him Ron and Hermione grabbed their things. He lead them into the forest. They looked at him,"So how does this work" Hermione asked. Ron nodded wanting to know as well. Harry smiled as a he looked at them" Take my hand" he ordered they did so and he closed his eyes and remember his desire to return to the leaf and in a white flash of light they were gone.

End Of Chapter Six

Chapter Seven Reunion


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven Reunion

In a white flash the trio stood in a forest and Harry smiled at the stent of leaves around him. He looked at his friends "were not far from the village come on" Harry said excitement in his voice. Ron and Hermione looked in wonder at the village has they approached the gates. Harry smiled running ahead. "Akira yo How's it going" Harry yelled. The man sitting at the gate looked up and stared"No freaking way Harry is that you" he yelled. Harry smiled"Yep". Akira sighed "Lord Naruto has had me here for like five months" he complained. Harry laughed"That sucks man but atleast you get to meet people" Harry said. Akira looked at Ron and Hermione"Who are they, you've got Lord Naruto's ok to bring people from Hobwart or whatever it's called" Harry laughed and handed him a piece of paper. He looked it over"Your good see you later Harry" Akira said. Harry waved and lead his friends into the village. Ron was clearly more amazed than Hermione as the technology blew him away. Harry smiled waved to ton of villagers who greeted him. He spoke"I can show you guys around later but first I need to report him. Remember to show Lord Seventh respect" he told them.

Hokage Tower

The Seventh Hokage Naruto Uzumaki sat at his desk as he sat at his desk when he heard a knock"Enter " he said. The trio walked in and Harry bowed"Hello Lord Naruto it's good to see you" he said. Naruto smiled"Harry you've grown. Are these the two you spoke of" Naruto asked. Harry nodded. And gestured to his friends"Meet Hermione Jean Granger and Ronald Bilius Weasley" Naruto nodded to them. As Harry placed a scroll on his desk "here is everything I felt you need to know" he said. Naruto grinned and he stood up "Let's go to training ground seven" Ron and Hermione followed Harry and Naruto. Ron asked Harry"Do you have any idea what's going on" he asked. Harry laughed"Nope" Hermione spoke up nervously"Lord Naruto what do you do as Hokage" she asked. Naruto laughed "Paperwork and sit around old people who tell me how much I suck at my job" he told her. Eventually they got close and Harry eyes grew wide and he ran ahead Naruto smirked.

"GUYS ITS ME" Harry yelled.

In front of him was his team. Denki sat on the ground reading a book. Sakura leaning against a tree on her phone and the bitch standing there glaring at him he glared back at her. Denki looked up and smiled running over and hugging him"Harry it's great to see you. You got taller" he said. Harry laughed and looked to his sensei and bowed"Hello Sakura Sensei it's great to see you" he said. Sakura smiled as she walked over and ruffled his hair"Im kinda disappointed you don't see me for over a year and I get nothing. I was half expecting my phone to blow up and I would get covered in whipped cream" Sakura joked. Harry blushed"Sensei don't worry I'm going to get you" he told her. Sakura smirked" No way brat" she said. Harry turned to Mirai and walked over he held out his fist. Mirai hit her fist to his"Good to see you bastard" she said. Harry smirked"can't say the same to you bitch" he said. The two of them glared at each other before they both looked away. Hermione and Ron step forward and coughed. Harry realized he had not introduce them. "Team 4 Meet Hermione Jean Granger and Ronald Bilius Weasley. Ron, Hermione meet Mirai Sarutobi and Denki Hyūga and Sakura Haruno" he said introducing everyone. It was after that Sakura raised her hand and looked at her students don't you think it's weird Naruto is wasting his time here" she asked. The three genin nodded. "He's here to tell you three something" Sakura told them. Naruto looked at them. "I've always found this team interesting and I want to see your progress. Tomorrow you will fight Sakura in combat and show off your skills I will be watching" he told them. Sakura looked at her students "we need to catch up and get to know Harry's friends I was thinking we should all meet at Ichiraku's tonight. Harry I see your friends and you need to drop off your stuff. So you know what, take the day off don't worry about anything" Sakura told him. Harry smiled"Thanks Sakura Sensei but first I need to speak to you in private as well as Lord Naruto" he told her. Sakura and Naruto looked at each other and gestured for him to follow the trio followed as they walked a good thirty feet away. Harry told them about Orochimaru. Sakura and Naruto were stiff by the end as Sakura looked at Hermione "Hermione I'm a medical ninja" she explained. Hermione nodded. Sakura pulled Hermione hair back and looked at her neck. She frowned and looked at Naruto"It's as we feared he's wants her. What I don't understand is why" She said. Hermione grew stiffed"what's wrong with me" she asked nervously. Harry was not sure how but ke knew at that moment what was wrong "I won't let her end up that way no matter what, Thats a promise" he told himself. Naruto sighed"youve been giving a Curse Mark. He most likely wants to make you his next body" Naruto said. Ron looked on his concern"Why her and what you mean steal her body" Ron asked. Naruto nodded"Why her I'm not sure there is no reason. He may just have picked her and wants to stick to it. I'm more worried about how he found out about your world" Naruto said. Sakura sighed"Naruto that snake is a terrible person and I hate his guts but he's probably the smart ninja alive" she told the seventh. Naruto nodded and looked at Hermione" I know someone who can seal it up I just need to contact them. Until then don't worry as long you're here you're fine. He's not stupid he knows he can't beat me" Naruto told her. Harry didnt feel the need to talk about Voldemort and the stone as it was in his report. Naruto looked at Harry"This is a secret of SSS Rank" he said. Harry nodded. Harry bidded his team goodbye and showed his friends to his apartment.

Harry's apartment

They entered the apartment it was nothing special two bedrooms a living room and kitchen. He went and sat down on the couch"Hermione there only one bed so I will leave that up to you and Ron" he told them. He reached into his pocket and pulled out 400 ryo. He handed each of them 200 each. Harry smiled" that is your spending money for clothes and stuff" he explained. They all sat at the couch and he answered all kinds of questions. After explaining what TV was to Ron they turned it one and Harry was very happy to find out that Sand TV was playing Attack On Titan season two. He had been waiting four years for this new season. He had read the manga but nothing beat the anime by studio Mist. He explained the premise of the show to his friends. After watching the show Harry looked at the clock. Harry told his friends they needed to get going.

Ichiraku Ramen

The trio met up with Mirai and Denki who were already there.

"God Harry you know I hate waiting on losers" Mirai said. Harry glared at her sitting down. He looked at his friends and asked "You guys ever had ramen" he asked they shook their heads. Harry smiled "well let me order for you than" he looked at Ayame and spoke "We will each have the Seventh Hokage special" Ayame smiled "Ok it's good to see you Harry" she said turning around. Harry told his team all about Hogwarts and they talked about their missions. Hermione and Ron asked all kinds of questions, Sakura who as usual was quiet and letting the kids do there thing spoke"Guys we've been here an hour and you guys have a test tomorrow" she said. They nodded in agreement knowing fighting her would take all their strength. The Trio headed back to Harry's place where it was decided Ron would sleep on the couch and they would get a roll away bed for him soon. Harry went to sleep excited at Nine tomorrow he would be getting tested once more.

The Next Day

Ron and Hermione stood with the Seventh Hokage watching as Team Four waited for there Sensei. Sakura would be arriving any minute. The two wizards were excited to see the these guys in action. Hermione looked at Ron "Ron how long you think Harry will last I would say an hour" she said. Ron shook his head"Last he will kick her ass. He stopped Voldemort" Ron told her. Naruto smirked at the the kids line of thinking.

Sakura walked up to her students"Its been two years since we did this" she said. Denki grinned "It won't be like last time Sensei" he told her. Mirai and Harry nodded this time would be different. Sakura placed a timer on the ground and spoke"The rules are the same as last time. You've got four hours to take these bells from me" she said. They nodded she raised her hand and yelled out.

"START"

Harry and Mirai ran at her directly on opposite sides. Mirai took out her kunai and put chakra into it forming a small blade of chakra. Harry created a clone and started forming a rasengan. They both swung going into attack but Sakura raised her left hand and caught Mirai's blade and use her right to flicked Harry's rasengan out of his hand. She jumped into the air spread her legs and kick them both with chakra powered kicks sending them flying. However as she kicked Harry he dropped his kunai to the ground. There was a puff of smoke and Denki was below her his Byakugan activated. Her eyes widened as his fingers almost made contact with her right arm she kneed him in the stomach and jumped back. Sakura smiled at her students"Clever plan, Harry had a clone transform into Denki to make me think he was letting him and Mirai handle the fighting, However the real Denki had transformed in a kunai and when I was done dealing with his teammate he dropped the transformation and went to strike my chakra points" she explained.

Naruto stood with Hermione and Ron smiling, these kids were good. Even Denki made up for his lack of skill with the way he worked with his team. Ron and Hermione were shocked it finally hit them how outclassed Harry was in this fight. Harry's power was not even half of what other ninja could do.

Sakura stared at her students who stood and faced her. Harry stood and laughed"You got us" he said as she ran at him. He moved as quickly as he could to try to avoid her attacks. One punch was all it would take to end him. He avoided until he was able to lose her. He and the rest of team for met in the forest. Harry looked at his team"We cant beat her we need a plan" he said. Mirai frowned "What plan could help us beat her she is so strong" She hissed. Denki spoke"I heard Lord Naruto talking to Lord Sixth about Sakura Sensei once, I have an idea but Mirai may not like it" he said. Harry and Mirai looked at him and listened as he whispered. Mirai's face turned red "wha-t you-r jok-ein-g.. I guess we could but I won't like it" she stuttered.

Sakura turned amon hearing Harry called her name and faced him. She frowned he was alone. She laughed" Harry last time you lost why would you win this time without help" she asked. Harry grinned evilly" Oh I want to show you a new jutsu" he said. Harry created four clones and smiled as he crossed his fingers "Reverse Harem Jutsu Sasuke Version" he yelled the clones transformed into a naked Sasuke. Sakura's eye's widened blood poured from her nose as she stared at Sasuke. Denki and Mirai ran at there frozen teacher and grabbed the bell from her. Harry canceled the Jutsu and smiled as Sakura blinked. Sakura looked at her students and smiled I have now words you trick me that was genius" she told them. Harry jumped up throwing his hands in the air"We got the bells yeah it was cheap as shit but we did it" he yelled. Him and Denki high fived Mairi smiled"We did it" she said. Naruto, Ron and Hermione walked over and Naruto spoke "You guys did well" he told them. Sakura looked at Naruto" Is the meeting tonight she asked" Naruto nodded. Sakura looked at the kids "Go home and rest" she told them. The tiered genin nodded eager to go lie down. And Team Four went there separate ways. The trio walked back to Harry's apartment as Harry noticed people he had never seen before wondering what they were doing here. When they arrived Harry left Ron and Hermione to their own devices and went to sleep.

That night

Hokage tower

The jonin of the leaf stood before Naruto. He smiled" Jonin instructors please begin" he asked. Sakura Haruno, Konohamaru Sarutobi and Moegi stepped forward.

"I Sakura Haruno nominate Harry Potter, Denki Hyūga And Mirai Sarutobi" she said.

"I Konohamaru Sarutobi nominate Mitsuki ,Sarada Uchiha And Boruto Uzumaki" he said.

"I Moegi nominate Chōchō Akimichi, Inojin Yamanaka, and Shikadai Nara" she said.

Naruto grinned" Are you sure this could kill them, Are they ready" he asked.

The three teacher smile and answered together"Yes we're sure"

End of Chapter Seven

Chapter Eight The Chunin Exams!

Author Note

I just want to get this over with. Naruto and Sasuke are the most powerful characters in this story by far. Voldemort And Dumbledore are nowhere near their level of power. Naruto and Sasuke still have all the powers they had during the war in this. Meaning Naruto still has the power of all the tailed beasts and six path sage mode. Sasuke still has Rinnegan. Most ninja are not as strong as characters like Dumbledore. However Characters like Sakura and Orochimaru are around the level of Dumbledore and Voldemort. If you want a better understanding of Six Paths Sage Mode and saskue's Rinnegan and why this makes them so much stronger check out Swagkage's youtube videos on the matter. But to be short Naruto and Sasuke are broken as hell.


	8. Character Profiles

Author Note Ok so since there is a whole year missing in this I'm doing Character Profiles to give you guys basic info regarding the members of team four.

Harry Potter Naruto Next Generations Character Profiles

Harry James Potter

Age - 11

Gender - Male

Genin Team - Team Four

Rank - Genin

Ninja Registration - 29067

Academy Grad. Age - 10

Hogwarts Year - Second.

Blood status - Half-blood Birthdate - July 31

Occupation - Ninja

Nature Type- Lightning style

Harry James Potter was born on july 31 1980 and is the son of Lily and James Potter. The Dark Lord Voldemort killed his parents when he was a year old. However his killing curse rebound and he was vanished. Harry was placed with his Aunt and Uncle who treated him badly. One day when his cousin was bullying him he wished to be somewhere else. Harry was woken up in the Village Hidden In The Leaves and found by a nice couple who took him to the Hokage. He entered the ninja academy and found himself to be a genius. He was always at least twos years ahead of his classmates in skill. At age ten he made genin and was put on a Team Four with Mirai Sarutobi and Denki Hyūga. His jounin instructor was Sakura Haruno a member of the legendary Team 7 and former teammate of the Seventh Hokage. He mastered the rasengan at age 10 and can create of up to four shadow clones. Harry likes training and watching movies. He dislikes bullies and does not have a dream at the moment.

Sakura Haruno

Gender - Female

Genin Team - Team Seven

Rank - Jonin

Ninja Registration - 012601

Academy Grad. Age - 12

Chūnin Prom. Age 14

Jonin Prom. Age 18-19

Occupation- Ninja, Doctor, Hokage's Personal Medical Adviser, Teacher

Nature Type- Earth and Water Style

Sakura Haruno was born on March 28th. She is a member of the legendary Team 7. She helped the Seventh Hokage Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha, end the Fourth Great Ninja War and helped in the sealing of the mother of all chakra Kaguya Otsutsuki. She founded the Leaf's Children Mental Health Clinic and was trained by both the Sixth Hokage Kakashi Hatake and the Fifth Hokage Tsunade Senju, She Specializes in medical ninjutsu and chakra control. She is the weakest member of her former team. However this is due too to her teammates ridiculous amount of power. She tends to mock her students and likes to play around with them using her superior skill. On missions she lets the kids handles everything and gives bits of advice when necessary. She only steps in when her hand is forced.

Denki Hyūga

Age - 14

Gender - Male

Genin Team - Team Four

Rank - Genin Ninja Registration - 34567

Academy Grad. Age - 12

Kekkei Genkai - Byakugan

Denki Hyūga is a member of the Hyūga clan. He dreams of one day becoming clan head with power alone. However this is very difficult has he lacks skill as a ninja. He got the worst scores in his graduating class in all non academic areas. He is a member of Team Four. (not to be confused with Denki Kaminarimon) He is also scared easily. He often asks Harry for help in his training when Sakura is busy. Denki likes reading manga and training. He dislikes his mother for an unknown reason.

Mirai Sarutobi

Age - 14

Gender - Female

Genin Team - Team Four

Rank - Genin

Ninja Registration - 45935

Academy Grad. Age - 12

Nature Type- Wind

Mirai is the daughter of Kurenai Yūhi and Asuma Sarutobi. Her father Asuma Sarutobi was killed in battle with the Akatsuki before she was born. She is a kind but somewhat reserved girl. She got the best scores in her graduating class. Making her the Rookie of the year. However her spotlight was stolen by Harry James Potter who while scoring second place did it two years early making his achievement look better than hers. Her and Harry are rivals what sparked their rivalry is unknown. she is capable of using her chakra blades to perform Flying Swallow, she didn't inherit her mother skill in genjutsu. She enjoys spending time with her family and drawing though she rarely draws in public. She dislikes people who treat others differently based on things others did.


	9. Chapter 9

A Long Time Ago, A Great War unfolded and the world became one. This conclusion was reached thanks to one ninja. He is the Seventh Hokage Naruto Uzumaki. Now it's time for the new generation to begin their story.

Chapter Eight The Chunin Exams!

Kaguya Dimension Time unknown Date unknown

Two figures collided there was blue bolt of lighting moving around the snow at blinding speeds. The Two beings clashed and the Raven haired man jumped back and looked on with his glowing red eyes. This man was none other than Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke looked on at his enemy. They ran at each other and clashed their swords. The impact from there blows would be heard for miles. They jumped back and Sasuke Uchiha stared at them the wind blowing his hair up to reveal his purple eye. He looked up at the other man who spoke" Your careless Kinshiki" he said looking at Sasuke's right eye

"Rinnegan, Eh…"

Village Hidden In The Leaves

Harry arrived at training grounds seven surprised to see he was the last one there. Sakura looked at her students and smiled widely"I've got very good news" she said pulling three pieces of paper from her pocket. Sakura went and handed them out" I nominated you three for the The Chunin Exams" she told them, There jaws dropped. Denki frowned" What are the Chunin Exams again" he asked. Mairi laughed "There the three part test given to genin to see if they are worthy of being made chunin" she explained. Harry smiled he couldn't believe it he was going to be a chunin. Sakura looked at them"Bring those with you to the academy tomorrow, That's when the first test starts, And before you ask no I can't tell you anything" she told them. Harry nodded "What about today" he asked. Sakura shook her head" There is nothing I can do in a day, Go home get ready good luck" she told them dispeeing in a puff of smoke. The three Genin looked at each other "You guys ready" asked Mairi, They nodded they were ready it was time to become chunin.

Hokage Tower

Team Konohamaru had just finished their mission and Boruto was bragging "I don't need teammates I could do it all myself" He bragged Sarada glared at him. Naruto's voice spoke with anger "What important for a shinobi is teamwork and perseverance, you have to train as a trio" he was stopped as Boruto spoke "I didn't have to train to be able to make three shadow clone of myself, I know wind water and lightning style" Boruto bragged holding his head high. Naruto glared at Konohamaru"What have you been teaching him" he asked. Konohamaru robbed the back of his head "Don't blame my teacher for knowing nothing about your son you've never bothered to watch me" he told his father. They looked into eachother's eyes before Boruto sighed "Forget it" Naruto spoke"Look what's important is" Boruto slammed his hands on his father's desk "What's important is what day it is, you do know what today is don't you" he told him. Naruto sighed and Boruto glared at him"If you forgot my kid sister's birthday I will never forgive you" he told his father. Naruto eye's grew wide for a second. There was knock and a man in a lab coat walked into the room"Lord Seventh I would like you to reconsider your ban of scientific ninja tools" he asked. Naruto glared "This exam is to nurture shinobi not test out new tech that is the last time I want to hear this" he told the who bowed and left. Boruto turned and spoke "This isn't your lame era you grew up in dad" he spat running out of the office.

Harry's apartment

Harry had just finished explaining everything to his friends and Hermione was already on him"I can help you create a timetable to study" she told him. Harry laughed "it's not that kind of test it. You can't study for it, the chance of a written test is almost zero" he explained the idea seemed to confuse her. Ron smiled "So will we be able to watch" he asked. Harry shook his head "besides from the fightingtournament at the end no" Hermione's head shot up"there making you fight other kids.. Why does that not surprise me" she said. Harry laughed" I'm hungry let's get something to eat" he said.

The Stairs Below Hokage Tower

Boruto stood with the man from earlier. As he handed Boruto a green game chip "here you go" he said. Boruto smiled" Thank you, you didn't forget the new software right" he asked. The man smiled "Of course not young lord" he said. He kept speaking"It's a shame we won't get to see your power, I know the Seventh would enjoy seeing you fight" he told Boruto whose eye's grew wide"The hokage will be watching" he asked. The man nodded"Yes in fact all five kages will be watching" he told Boruto who nodded "You want to show your dad right, come on by my work place when you're free" he said as he walked off Boruto nodded.

Restaurant

Harry, Ron and Hermione at in the booth behind Boruto and his friends. Harry had been annoyed from the moment he saw Boruto. Ron looked at him"Ok what's up mate you've been pissed since we got here" he point out. Harry sighed " The blond kid bheind us is Boruto Uzumaki Lord Naruto's son, He's a brat he once paint the words Shitty father all over Hokage mountain" he explained. Hermione gasped she knew little to nothing about this place but understood how unbelievably disrespectful that act was. Harry turned as he overheard Shikadai Nara complain "So your a god at video games as well" he said. Boruto nodded" Thanks to these cheats I don't have to work at all" he told his friend who sighed. Mitsuki and Sarada walked over to him and turned "Hey Harry" they said before facing their teammate. Mitsuki handed him a piece of paper he looked at him before turning back to his video game"I already said it's a stupid test" he told them. Sarada spoke "sensei asked us to come here" she told her crush. Mitsuki nodded "we need a three man team to take part in the exam" he told Boruto. He didn't even look up"Yeah so what" he told them. Sarada grabbed his shirt "Look my dream is to become Hokage are you going to ruin that for me" she asked. He glared at her"Becoming Hokage doesn't interest me at all" he shouted this caused even Harry to look at him. His father and grandfather were both Hokages. Sarada slammed her hands down"being the Hokage is not hereditary" she told him. Boruto pouted "Then you become hokage for all care ruin your family as well,The hokage is just a pain to everyone " he told her rudely. Inojin looked at him"Boruto we need a third man to or we can't beat this level" Boruto sighed" Than here I will give you my data it's got cheats so it's easy" he told them. Harry growled god he hated this kid. Shikadai stood "i'm out of here" he said Inojin nodded" will be going as well" he said leaving.

Tenten's ninja tool store

The trio walked into the store as Ron and Hermione looked on with amazement at all the different weapons. Harry walked up to Tenten"Hello Tenten" he said. Tenten looked at him"Your Harry, Your Sakura's student right" she asked as he nodded"Well let me know if you need anything" she told him as he nodded. Harry replaced everything he had, New kunai New paper bombs you name it.

Leaf village streets

"Please Boruto" Sarada begged as they walked down the street. Mitsuki nodded "we're a team please" he asked. Sarada walked next to him" In the exams we get show Lord Seventh what we've got" she told him he stared at her.

Flashback

It's a shame we won't get to see your power, I know the Seventh would enjoy seeing your fight" he told Boruto whose eye's grew wide"The hokage will be watching" he asked. The man nodded"Yes in fact all five kages will be watching" he told Boruto who nodded "You want to show your dad right, come on by my work place when you're free" he said as he walked off Boruto nodded.

Flashback end

Boruto looked away"Fine I will do it" Sarada squealed and Mitsuki smiled. Boruto and Sarada sat down as Boruto asked" is your dad coming" he asked. Sarada frowned "Who care atleast mom will be there her team is taking part as well, besides my dad couldn't even become hokage" she said, "You're wrong my dad used to say that uncle Sasuke is the other Hokage" Boruto told her. She laughed" He's just being nice" She told him. Mitsuki walked over "Sasuke is the only person who can rival the Seventh Hokage, Not even your mom can do that Sarada, That what my parent said and there even more cool " he reminded them. They looked at each other "Come think of it who are parents" Boruto asked. Mitsuki opened his mouth but was stopped by a shout"Big brother its my birthday, Today so let's go home" Himawari yelled he looked at his teammates "Got to go" he said running over and picking up his sister.

Harry's Apartment

Harry stood over his stove cooking Bangers and Mash when Ron walked in"Whats for dinner mate" he asked. Harry smiled "You guys have been lots of leaf food so I thought you would like an english meal, So I made Bangers and Mash" Harry explained, Ron smiled"Thank mate" he told him, Twenty minute later the trio sat at the table"Harry you need to go to sleep early" Hermione told him. Harry laughed " I know Hermione" he told her taking a bite of his food.

Uzumaki Household

Boruto opened the door for his mother and sister and they walked into there house he was happy to see Naruto standing there he waved"Hi" Himawari ran to Naruto "Daddy"she yelled as he picked up and hugged her"Hello Princess how are" he asked.

Later Naruto was lighting candles as the rest of his family sang happy birthday in the otherroom. He picked up and cake and started walking over to the table. Himawari smiled madly so happy her father was here on her birthday. He was halfway there when he vansiered in a puff of smoke and the cake landed on the ground. Everyone stopped. Himawari's smiled vanished "A shadow clone" Boruto muttered. HE stood up and started walking away his mother grabbed him" Boruto your father has to work very hard for the people of the village, but it does not mean he's forgotten about you" she told him. Boruto pulled his arm from her grip grateful she was not trying to hold him, "but why, why does my dad have to be hokage, why can't someone like Aunt Sakura do it, he sits at his desk all day and acts bossy anyone can do that" he shouted. Hinata glared at him"being Hokage is a difficult job, it's a job cushral to our survival past down for generations" she explained. Boruto glared at her"So the hokage's kids should be great that there father or mother is never there! Is that it oh yeah I know grandpa was hokage and dad was a kid he was dead. So i guess dad is just lucky he never had the joy of a father's love so how could he miss it " he screamed. Hinata spoke"I get that it's hard but you're lucky he's here" Hinata told looked down"It's not about me" he said looking at his sister. He turned and walked up stairs and wandered into his dad's study.  
Hokage Tower

Naruto sighed leading on his desk "I messed up again" he said.

Uzumaki Household

Boruto looked around at the picture in the room his father's study. The picture of his genin team and picture of him and Hinata with himself and his sister. He came across an old jacket his father genin jacket and glared at it"so uncool" he said grabbing it and throwing it out the window. He heard the doorbell ring "Is that" he glared and ran downstairs and opened the door and jumped at the man to punch him only for his fist to be caught. Before him was Sasuke Uchiha. Boruto jumped back"I'm sorry I thought you were my dad" he told him. Sasuke looked at him"So your Naruto's son what's your name " he said, Boruto looked at the man" Boruto sir Boruto Uzumaki" he told him. Hinata walked into the room and looked at the doorway "Is that you Sasuke" she asked. He nodded "is Naruto here" he asked. Hinata shook her head" he's in his office" she told him. He nodded"Sorry for bothering" he said turning and walking away. Boruto stared at him 'he's dad's rival...he… is …. So… cool" he thought.

Sasuke was walking down the street when he spot Naruto old jacket on the ground he reached and grabbed it and put it in his pocket.

Hokage Tower Naruto was sitting at his desk as a scroll went flying at him he caught it" What's this" he asked the door opened and Sasuke entered the room "A gift from Kaguya's place" he said. Naruto opened the scroll "This does not look good" he said. Sasuke nodded " i can't even read it with my Rinnegan, there was also a guy that worries me but he didn't follow me" he said. Naruto stood"Guess i'm not going home now let's figure out what this thing says" he said Sasuke pulled the jacket from his pocket and handed it to him" found this on the ground" he said. Naruto smiled "thanks now first I need to talk to you about a girl" he said. Sasuke looked at him"a girl" he asked. Naruto nodded" A friend of Harry Potter from hogwarts" he explained Sasuke nodded, "what of him" he asked. Naruto sighed"While had a Hogwarts he had a run into with Orochimaru. Orochimaru gave his friend Hermione Jean Granger a curse mark, We can't risk him getting his hands on her body" he said. Sasuke nodded as Naruto continued"However this is more important so she can wait" Naruto explained grabbing the scroll. Sasuke nodded "Oh I met your son, seems just like you way back" he said Naruto shook his head "he nothing like me, he's a lot like you.. No I take that back he different his clothes alway look brand new… I guess you and me are just behind the times" he said. Sasuke turned around and walked to the door" You're wrong the soul of the shinobi never changes" Naruto laughed" I doubt that I think I'm winning this one" he said, Sasuke smiled"You're one to talk loser" and with that he was gone.

Sasuke was walking down the street when Boruto jumped out from the darkness and tried to hit him. He disappeared and reappeared in front of Boruto. He kicked Boruto lightly knocking him to the ground" You're amazing you used to be dad's rival right" he asked. Sasuke looked at him" I get it looks brand new" he said. Boruto looked at him "Make me your student there is someone I have to bring down" he asked. Sasuke shook his head" can you perform rasengan" he asked. Boruto frowned "No" he told him. "Without that you can't be my student" he said walking away. Boruto looked at him"Piece of cake after my exam tomorrow I will learn it" he yelled at Sasuke.

Morning Of The Chunin Exams

Harry walked up to his teammates and they looked at the academy, "This is it" Harry said, "Yep there is going to be lots of strong enemies" said Mairi. Denki frowned"are we ready for this" he asked. His teammate nodded and they walked into the building showing their forms before entering. They along with a large group walked into a classroom. They looked around and saw faces of ninja from all the villages. They all looked very strong. Harry looked around to see if he knew anyone and spotted Chōchō Akimichi, Inojin Yamanaka, and Shikadai Nara and Mitsuki ,Sarada Uchiha And Boruto Uzumaki. He sighed as a man appeared in a puff of smoke in front of the chalkboard. The man spoke "My name is Kayaba Akihiko and I will be your proctor for the first part of the Chunin Exams the written test" he said, Harry's eye's grew there was a written test. Kayaba Akihiko spoke "on each desk his a piece of paper, take the test anyone gets less than Eighty percent fails and can not move on, if you are caught cheating you are kick out of the exam, also you may not sit with your teammates" he said. Every went to find their seats and sat down.

"START"

End of Chapter Eight The Chunin Exams!

Chapter Nine Deception

Author Note I know a lot of this was Boruto but don't worry we will focus on Harry. I just need to set up Boruto's story as well. I'm using the tests from Part 1 as I like them more than what is in Boruto Naruto The Movie. So yeah I hope you enjoyed this.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Nine Deception

Kayaba Akihiko spoke "on each desk his a piece of paper, take the test anyone gets less than Eighty percent fails and can not move on, if you are caught cheating you are kick out of the exam, also you may not sit with your teammates" he said. Every went to find their seats and sat down. Harry looked down at his test and frowned. The questions were way over his head. He looked at everyone around him and saw they were sweating and not writing anything down. "Ok so they can't expect us to all know this, I know for a fact chunin I know couldn't answer this stuff… So what's the deal" Harry thought, Harry turned and looked at Denki and saw Byakugan activated but he only noticed for a second, Harry thought back to what Kayaba Akihiko had said.

"If you are caught cheating you are kick out of the exam"

"

"Caught, I get it the goal is to cheat without getting caught" Harry thought and grinned he raised his hand "I need to use the bathroom" he said. Kayaba Akihiko nodded to a guard who nodded back as he led Harry out of the room. Harry walked to the bathroom and walked into a stall before he removed his invisibility cloak from his pouch. He created a clone and handed them the cloak and the clone nodded,"Oh yeah" he said loudly as if he was going to the bathroom, He walked out of the stall and the guard looked at him"That felt good" he told the man. He was lead back to the classroom, Harry went and sat down at his desk.

Denki looked at the answers on the person in front of him's paper with his Byakugan and smiled copying the answers"I wonder how the others will do" he thought to himself.

Mirai sat at her desk holding a mirror in her hand under her desk she shined it at the window and angled it so she could see the reflation of the person in front of hers paper.

Sarada looked at the person in front of her and followed their hand movements with her Sharingan copying there answer, she could only assume the Hyūga's were doing the same.

Jonin Lounge

Sakura, Konohamaru and Moegi sat at a table each holding a bottle of sake. Sakura sighed "it's too quiet without the rookies" she said. Moegi laughed "they will be back soon sadly" she said. Sakura and Konohamaru looked at her "Why's that" her former teammate asked"I hear Kayaba Akihiko is there proctor" she explained, Sakura tensed" Kayaba Akihiko as in the head of the Allied Shinobi Forces Torture Core,, god what is he going to do to our students" Sakura asked, "There chance of success has dropped by at least fifty percent" she thought.

Mitsuki sat there smiling he already knew all the answers his parents had made sure of it. He bolted down the answers.

Boruto sat in his seat and looked at the person in front of him and tried to follow their hand movements, He may not have his mother's eyes but his eye's were very strong.

Harry smiled as he felt the information of his clone fill his brain, he made a note to get his cloak later. He began writing down answers. This continued for ninety minutes before Kayaba Akihiko spoke "Now for the eleventh question, however there are a few new rules you should know about" he said. Harry gulped this was bad, what kind of rules could he add" Now listen carefully and try not to get scared, rule number one, each of you can chose to skip the question it's up to you" he said, Harry's eye's widened and Mirai sat up"Hold on what's the catch" she yelled, Kayaba "if you don't take the question you fail the test regardless of your answers to the other nine, in other words you fail and that means both your teammates fail as well" he told them. He was met with many responses

"What kind of choice is that"

"Why would you ask to fail"

"Does he think we're stupid"

Kayaba grinned evilly "you didn't let me finish, if you take the question and get it wrong you will be banned from taking the exam again" he said, no one spoke before Denki stood up and pointed at him"THAT BULLSHIT LOT OF GUYS HERE HAVE FAILED BEFORE" he yelled, Kayaba "I was not making the rules before" he said, "Now are you ready for the question those who don't want to take it raise your hand" he said, people all over started raising their hands, Harry stood still "What should I do, If i mess up I drag the others down with me, shit and I may not be able to answer the question… Wait hold on his words at the beginning, this test it's not about book smarts it's about Deception but how do I get the others to stay!" Harry thought. It was than he heard a hand slam into a table "Oh shut up who care if I'm a genin forever I will still be Hokage" yelled Sarada, Everyone looked at her in shock, Kayaba looked on his eye's wide "They said she was like him" he thought to himself "are you all sure you want to stay" he looked onward, he would say there would forty two people left more than he expected. No one moved he smiled "You all pass" he said. Harry shot up "What do you mean we pass what about the question" he yelled, Kayaba laughed" There is no eveleth question, the answer was to stay" he said, Boruto stood "So this shit was all for nothing" he screamed. Kayaba laughed once more"No you fools, the test was to test two things, your ability to see through deception, as well as as your ability to gather information, The test is way to hard for any genin, im sure you figured out the only way to pass was to cheat, I even planted Chunin in the room for you to cheat off of, Information can win wars and misinformation and destroy a village" he explained, "Now I want you all at the forest of death in one week for sage 2" He said as Boruto looked on"I still don't get the last question" he said, Kayaba grind "The last question gave you two choices play it safe and try again dragging your teammates with you, Or risk never ranking up for your teammates, It was to test your teamwork" he explained, Boruto frowned who needs teamwork, "but also test your guts chunin have to make choices almost every day that could mean the death of their squad, If you run away at the sight of danger thinking you can try later you don't have what its takes to be a chunin" he explained, vanishing in a puff of smoke.

Training Ground Five

Boruto stood before Konohamaru" You want me to teach you Rasengan" he asked Boruto nodded"I need to learn it so Sasuke will train me" he said. Konohamaru's jaw dropped.

Harry's Apartment

Harry walked into his apartment to find his friends waiting for him, "How did it go" they asked him. Harry smiled"I past stage two is one week" he told them, They asked all kinds of questions about the test. Hermione was mind blown that anyone would want kids to cheat. Ron was asking if he could help him cheat back at school if the questions were too hard.

Uzumaki Household

Boruto laid on his bed staring at the ceiling, he heard his computer beep, He walked over sat down and opened the email that read,

Hear you passed the first test congrats

Dad

Boruto frowned" Not even a clone come on…. You shitty old man" he said going back to bed.

Training Grounds Seven

Harry laid on the ground catching his breath as Sakura stood over him" Come on Harry you need increase your number of clones by stage two, all I can say is it will help" she told him, Harry looked up at her "Sakura Sensei I'm sorry but i'm not like the seventh I can't use make that many clones" he told her, Sakura sighed "Harry you're not the seventh but you can make four clones, if you need to be Hokage to make more than four clones than how can I do this" she said crossing her fingers and creating fifteen clones, Harry jaw dropped it was easy to forget how strong Sakura was at times. Harry stood up "You're right sensei and besides I still want to work on lightening gun" he told her, Sakura smiled and Harry spoke"by the way thanks a lot for the extra training, I know with Sasuke back you've got less free time" he said, Sakura shook her head "I will always have time for you guys, If spending time with Sasuke was that big a deal I would… I don't know be a housewife or something boring like that" she told him, Harry laughed at the very idea.

Uchiha Household

Backyard

Sarada stood across from her father as he slowly waved handsigns "I won't always have time to train you so I want to teach a certain Ninjutsu" he said, Sarada smiled madly her father was training her it was a dream come to true and this jutsu would help her become Hokage for sure.

Training Ground Five

Three days have passed since the first exam and Boruto was standing in front of Sasuke a small Rasengan in his hands, Sasuke frowned" I would be pressed to call that thing a Rasengan" he told Boruto, Boruto threw the Rasengan away sending it flying at a tree it disappeared, Sasuke looked at him"you've got the basics" he told him. Boruto frowned and ran off.

Unknown location

Boruto walked into a building and found the man in a lab coating waiting for him. The man handed Boruto a scientific ninja tool, "let's find you a powerful jutsu"

The following day

Boruto stood before Sasuke a Large Rasengan in his hands"It amazing how much you improved in one day" he commented, Boruto smiled"Unlike that shitty old man, Ive got skill" he told him, Sasuke sighed"I will make you my student" he said.

Training Grounds Seven

Harry held his hand as he let out a scream of pain"Shit Sakura sensei said I need to master this" he said, Harry stood up and went through the handsigns and proclaimed

"Lightning style lightning gun"

He shot a blast of lighting out from his fingers but some still got out his arm.

Training Ground Five

The next day nightfall

Boruto and Sasuke sat in front of a campfire"Say tell me about my dad" asked Boruto, Sasuke sighed, "As a kid he went on and on about how he would be Hokage, Me and Sakura found it annoying sure I know Sakura respected it but we both agreed he needed to shut up about it, He was a complete loser, a good for nothing waste of space, If he had died no one would have cared" he explained,

Boruto was shocked "Dad was a loser" he asked, Sasuke nodded "stubborn as hell too.." Boruto spoke over him "No what about weaknesses" he asked. Sasuke frowned" Weakness… He was full of weakness but he overcame it and became Hokage. Boruto you don't need to understand the Naruto of today, You need to understand the Naruto who became Hokage" he explained.

Entrance to the Forest of Death

All the genin who had moved on to stage two stood there waiting for something to happen there was a puff of smoke and a woman appeared" My name is Temari Nara and I will be your proctor" she said, Harry swallowed he had heard rumors this woman was more evil than Sakura Sensei was when she was angry. Temari held out two scroll one with the word Earth on it the other with the word Heaven on it and spoke "These scrolls are scattered all over the forest, your task is to get both b any mean necessary, I mean it, there are no rules here, Kill a ninja from your village sure go ahead, rape, Torture, it all allowed, do whatever it takes to pass" she told them, Harry Denki and Mirai they nodded, Temari raised her hand" ready set start" she yelled. The genin took to the Forest.

End Of Chapter Nine Deception

Chapter Ten The Second Stage The Forest of Death

Author Note

Ok so we're done with the Boruto stuff now I promise, Now it's time it's focus on Harry's exam. What do you guys think so far, Also yes Harry will go back to hogwarts, also my flashback i Also yes Kayaba Akihiko is an SAO reference there are lots of references in this. Harry and Hermione make a very clever Super Sentai/ Power Rangers reference in chapter five. And there was an attack on titan one earlier.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Ten The Second Stage The Forest of Death

Harry, Denki and Mirai were walking through the forest when Harry spoke" I say we find shelter and worry about the scroll after that" he suggested. Mirai growled" or we could not waste our time on something trivial and find the scroll now" she said, Harry stopped and looked at her"who put you in charge bitch" he spat anger in his voice. Denki look on his fear as Mirai grabbed Harry's collar"well I'm the strongest so I make the rules" Harry pushed her away"strongest yeah right you're just a weak bitch" he yelled. Denki stepped in between the two" both of you stop it, I agree with Harry so let's do that, there are no leaders we can vote on stuff" he suggested, Harry and Mirai glared at each other but nodded,

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Hey stop copying me"

"You're the one copying me you stupid bitch"

Denki signed when would these two stop fighting. Team Four spent the next hour trying to find somewhere to stay. They eventually settled on a tree with a small cave like hole in it. They walked in and saw marking on the bark of the walls the words appeared to be medical symptoms. They read.

"Black dots and fever. Red eyes in battle and huge power boost. I think that guy put some seals on them but what kind of seal would take away that power up. Was there another source for the power he used. I hope I can protect them they've always protected me"

Harry looked at Denki"I feel like I've seen this handwriting before" he said his teammates nodded. Mirai's stomach let out a roar, Harry laughed " I will get food you guys stay here" he said. Mirai looked at him "don't die I need you around to pass" she said he glared at her before walking off. He took to the trees and jumped from branch to branch

Harry was jumping through the trees when a red blur passed him he turned quickly and threw a kunai at the figure who blocked with there own kunai, they jumped to the ground and Harry's eye's grew wide with a mixture of worry and excitement. Before him was his sensei's daughter Sarada Uchiha. In Sarada's hand was a heaven scroll. Harry grinned "Hand over the scroll and I won't hurt you" he told her, She laughed as she removed her glasses and put them in her pocket and her eyes blazed red. She had activated her Sharingan. Sarada smirked"Come on Harry I won't go easy on you because your mom's student" she mocked, Harry looked her in the eyes"Same goes for me" he said, Sarada smiled as she charged at him, Harry jumped away to avoid her punch but as he was jumping she turn and swung her leg in his direction, Harry groaned as her kick made contact with his stomach "like mother like daughter" he thought. Harry jumped back and sighed "amazing you were able to predict my attack before I did it" he explained. Sarada smiled evilly. Harry heard a scream. He turned and saw, Denki, Mirai, Ron and Hermione were tied to trees there bobies covered in blood, "Harry why won't you save us" yelled Ron, Harry tried to run foreword but vines shot out of the ground and tied him in place. "NO NO THIS IS NOT REAL" he screamed to himself. Harry's eye's grew wide and only one thing filled his mind" Genjutsu" he thought. Harry frowned"but when….. Shit im so stupid I looked her in the eye's…. But it can't be that strong , Harry thought. Harry put his hands together and called out "release" in seconds he saw her staring at him, "So you got out no matter" she said the two ran at each other. They took out there kunai and clashed. Harry avoided it, Harry ran at her and threw a barrage of punches at her, Sarada's eye scanned his body and she avoided each punch, Harry jumped back"God I hate her eyes, She know what I'm going to do before I do it… time for a risk" he thought, Harry ran at Sarada again and created six clones"shadow clone jutsu" he yelled, Sarada smiled and waved a series of hand signs" Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu" a volley of small fireballs went flying at him,he avoided them but his eye's widened. Kunai came out of the fire and flew in his direction he pulled out three kunai and threw them blocking the incoming attack. Sarada appeared next to him and punched him in the face sending him flying into a tree she walked over and smiled"I win Potter" she taunted, a kuani was pressed to her neck "No you lose" Harry told her, As his body disappeared in a puff of smoke, Sarada frowned "Clones you got me" she said dropping the scroll. Harry removed the knife from her neck and grabbed the scroll, he smiled" I will be taking this, good luck finding another one, I hope team seven passes the exam" he told her taking to the trees. Sarada frowned"The others are going to kill me" she said to herself as she left to tell her team she found and lost a scroll.

Harry decided not to worry about food traveling with the scroll alone was dangerous, upon arriving at the tree he heard Mirai shout at him"Loser where have you been" she yelled. Harry smirked and held up a heaven scroll"I got it from sensei's daughter" he explained, Denki looked him and asked "Tell us everything" he said Harry nodded.

Hidden Leaf Bookstore

Hermione walked around the bookstore glancing at the different books around her one caught her eye 'The Tragic Tale Of The Uchiha Clan The Monster Itachi' she didn't know why but her interest was peaked. She picked up the book and walked over to the counter"I would like to buy this" she asked, The cashier looked at her shocked"You want to buy this book… young lady are you sure its very dark" the cashier asked. She nodded and paid for the book walking out of the book store she was passing an alleyway when she grabbed her neck in pain she dropped the book and stumbled into the alleyway, A voice spoke in her head as her mind became foggy.

"Go to the home of your dear friend's master. Master is away with exams, find the blood of the gods and place in the forest just outside the gates"

Hermione simply nodded.

"of course master"

Forest of Death

Two Days Later

Team Four jumped through the trees and Denki let out a sigh" We need to find a earth scroll" he said, His teammates nodded, Harry stopped and held his hand his teammate remained still. He pointed at the ground. Below them was a group of three sand ninja and they had an earth scroll. Black sand shot up at them and they jumped out of the way avoiding it,Denki eye's grew wide "Guy that is the black stand of the Third Kazekage be careful" he yelled, Harry and Mirai landed him front of them and the the man surrounded by black sand step forward" Araya and Yodo. I will fight them it's only fair that way" he said. His teammates nodded "Ok Shinki" Araya said as her and Yodo took to the trees. Shinki stared them down" You can have the earth scroll if you beat me, Now come and let me kill you and show you the power of the sand" he said quietly. Harry and Mirai nodded and they charged him.

Harry created two clones and starting forming Rasengan and Mirai took out her kunai and put chakra into it .She created a long blade of chakra and swung at Shinki and Harry threw his hand forward ramming his rasengan at his opponent. Black sand surrounded the man blocking both attacks. The black sand grabbed there arms and threw them back passed Denki into the trees behind. Their bodies fell to the ground. Harry let out groan of pain and glanced at Mirai, and they looked ahead only to see Shinki standing there completely still sand shot out and grabbed them both and slammed them both into tree with such force they lost consciousness. Denki stared in terror his eye's filled with fear his body shaking. Denki looked at Shinki in fear" He beat Harry and Mirai so easily… I can't stop him I'm not nearly as strong as them" he thought to himself. Denki reached into his pocket and pulled out the heaven scroll and held it up "You can have it just leave us alone" he told Shinki his voice trembling with fear. Shinki laughed" Are you really that much of a coward" he spoke his voice laced with hatred. Denki swallowed nervously" What are you saying" he asked, Shinki laughed "It's nothing personal but your weak" he spat. Denki's eye's widened "How dare he" he thought. Denki stood and tightened his headband, "I won't let you win" he told him. Shinki smiled "Come dance with me" he yelled. Denki closed his eyes "Byakugan" he shouted opening his eyes. Denki looked over his enemy and he took and step back "So much chakra" he said. He ran at the man and went into attack only for sand to block his way. He rammed his fingers into the sand "Two Palms" He yelled as he shattered the sand and moved in front of Shinki and began moving to strike Shinki but sand shot out from behind Shinki and formed a giant hand and grabbed him and pinned him to the ground.

Uchiha Household

Hermione walked into the house and looked around and her eyes grew wide as she walked over to a door. She took a paperclip out of her pocket and picked the locked and pushed the door open, She walked in and grabbed two vials sitting on the desk and smiled "Now I must bring these to my master".

Forest of Death

Denki was knocked back by a giant sand fist. He was slammed into the ground and coughed out blood from the force. He slowly stood and stared the man down. "Shit why am I so weak, I need to be strong or she will beat me up again" Denki thought.

Flashback

"Why can't you do anything right you stupid little shit"yelled a woman.

"Stop your hurting me"

"Than do something worth your name for once in your life"

"I'm trying mom"

"Try harder or You get another and it will be worse"

End Of Flashback

Denki struggled to stand his whole body hurt. He fell down to the ground and let out a groin. He saw Shinki walk up to him and the sand around him formed a Spear he raised his hand and close his eye awaiting pain. The pain never came he looked up to see Mirai holding the spear in her left hand blood pouring down.

Mirai smirked "Thanks for buying some time, I will take it from here. He got me and the bastard off guard"she explained as she got into a fighting stance. Shinki smirked "you're up already, so the rumors are true, your the best. Even better than that Potter kid…. Mirai Sarutobi" he said smiling at the idea of her strength. Mirai charged Shinki and waved a series of hand signs"Fire Style Fireball Jutsu" she yelled sending a large fireball at Shinki. Shinki's eyes grew wide"a genin who can use two nature's i'm not disappointed"Shinki said. Mirai smirked" No one tell Harry it's a surprise for our next fight" she said. Shinki waved a series of hand signs and yelled out"Ninja Art One Hundred Iron Spears" he yelled. One hundred iron spears shot out at her and she ran threw a series of hand signs and jumped back and gathered chakra her into her kunai creating a long blade of chakra. She swung and cut the iron spears one by one. "Shit I'm using too much chakra, I'm still hurt from the attack earlier and Harry's not waking up soon.I need to get past that sand. she thought. She faced her enemy" I'm ending this" she said. She ran threw a series of hand signs "Wind style massive wind bullet" the forces of the wind nearly knocked Denki over. Shinki's eyes widened as it shattered his sand. He was sent flying back into a tree. Mirai fell to her knees. Denki ran over to her"are you ok" he asked. Mirai glanced at him"Go get his scroll he's unconscious and I'm out of chakra" he nodded and grabbed the scroll only taking one look at Shinki. He walked over and picked up Harry and put him on his back"We need to go now" he said, Mirai nodded and they took to the trees They had both scroll now they had to get out of the forest.

One Hour Later

Denki jumped through the trees Harry on his back when he felt Harry stirred"What happened" he asked as he jumped off of Denki's back and join him in the trees next to him. Mirai looked at her rival"Denki held him off until I was able to take him out" she told him, Harry glared at her" I could have done it, He caught me off guard" he explained, she sighed "Now is not the time we've got to get the scroll to the tower" she said as he nodded. They continued until they reached the tower and they walked up the wall and into an enemy room. Harry sighed" There is more isn't there" he asked,

"No there is nothing"

The three genin turned to see a man they had never seen once in their lives before them. "What do you mean sir" he asked, The man looked at him his face covered with anger "After everything I did for you, you don't know me" he asked quietly, Harry frowned" Should I" he asked curiously. The man looked at Denki and Mirai "Denki and Mirai you had lunch with me sometimes you must remember" he said, Denki frowned"Sir I've never met you before" Mirai eye's grew wide"OH MY GOD" she yelled, The man looked at her "So you remembered" he asked, Harry looked at him and his eyes almost fell out of his head" SHINO SENSEI" He yelled, Shino nodded"God I only taught you three for years" he said with a sad sighed "Everyone always forgets me" he thought. Shino smiled" Team Four for bringing the scroll here you pass" he said, Harry jumped into the air "YES YES YES" he yelled. Denki fell to the ground" Thank God" he said, Mirai smiled and leaned against the wall " I knew I would pass" she said. Shino smiled remembering when Him Kiba and Hinata passed there test all those years ago. He looked at the Genin" In One Month You will take part in toradamt you will be made aware of your opponent right before your fight. Train Well Grow Strong" he said disappearing in a puff of smoke. Harry smiled at his teammates" I'm heading home" he told them they nodded in agreement, They had passed in under four days but were still very tired.

Harry's Apartment

Harry walked into his apartment to see his Ron and Hermione sitting in the kitchen eating lunch. He walked over "Hey guys" he said, Ron stood up as Heroine bolt over and hugged him"Oh my god you're covered in cuts" she said. Harry laughed" Yeah I know the test was hard but we passed" he told them. Ron smiled "Congrats mate only one more stage and we get to watch that one right" He asked as Harry nodded. "I'm heading to bed starting tomorrow I'm training everyday for the tournament" he told them as his friends nodded. Harry walked into his room and wondered who else passed. He was excited he would win his fights and become a Chunin what could go wrong.

Hokage Tower

Shikamaru entered Naruto's office and spoke "Boruto Passed his test" he said. Naruto didn't even look up from his computer "Is that so why are you telling me" he asked, Shikamaru sighed and turned"Its important… By the way Shikadai, maybe our sons will fight" he said walking out the door, The moment the door closed Naruto jumped out of his seat "YES GO BORUTO" he yelled.

For the next month the genin trained. Sakura trained her students while Boruto continued his training with Sasuke. The time of the final stage was finally here.

Hermione and Ron sat down in the stand and looked at the kage booth in awe up there were most powerful ninja in the world. They turned their attention to the arena.

Harry looked around to see who else passed and ,saw the faces of Metal Lee, Mitsuki ,Sarada Uchiha And Boruto Uzumaki, Chōchō Akimichi, Inojin Yamanaka, and Shikadai Nara, Denki Hyūga, Mirai Sarutobi . "This is lot of people were going to need to cut down these numbers" he thought to himself. Rock Lee step forward" Today is the final stage of the chunin exams, If you look above me the screen will show all your names and who you will be fighting" he explained.

First Match Round

Mitsuki Vs Metal Lee

Second Match

Chōchō Akimichi vs Denki Hyūga

Third Match

Inojin Yamanaka vs Sarada Uchiha

Fourth Match

Harry Potter Vs Mirai Sarutobi

Fifth Match

Boruto Uzumaki Vs Shikadai Nara

Naruto smiled from his seat with the other kages, He looked at them"You're all ready if anything happens" he asked. Gaara nodded" always ready" he said, Naruto smiled and looked at the ring.

Harry looked at Mirai smirked "I've been waiting all year for this bitch" He thought to himself.

Sakura walked over and sat down next to Ron and Hermione "Figured I would hang here to explain if you need it" she said, They smiled gratefully, Sakura smiled" These matches are interesting.. I hate to say it but Denki's may not win, Harry Vs Mirai on the other hand I'm not to sure about there so close in Power" she commented. The genin wonderred up to there seats and sat down as Mitsuki and Metal Lee stood across from each other. Rock Lee raised his hand "Before we begin I would like to welcome the The Kazekage, The Mizukage, The Raikage and The Tsuchikage, We here in the Leaf hope you enjoy the exams, Now let the first match of the chunin exams final stage begin"

End Of Chapter Ten

Chapter Eleven The Final Exam Begins

AN: ok so was it too rushed if so I'm sorry. So yeah lots of fighting coming up. Also I would like to make sure it's understood I'm not following the Boruto cannon one hundred percent. There are things going in Boruto that bug me and I'm changing those things. What's up with Hermione. What did she do? Also Boruto the characters are progressing a slower than Naruto and Sakura and Sasuke did simply become I hate how OP they are. Three elements come on what the hell. I refuse to make them grow very quickly. I want to stick to the part 1 style until Harry is in third year. No crazy powers and everything grounded. We will get to crazy powers and beast bombs and stuff but not for a while. I think what makes this great is the part 1 feel I give it. These characters are still learning, also Hermione is very hard to write without the know it all part of her character. I mean her whole character is about brains but she is completely clueless about everything going on at this time. Ron is normally pretty clueless so it's easy to right. Also why there not using magic two reasons. One in Harry's case that would be cheating. Two they are not allowed to use magic outside of school. Harry also acknowledges he does not need magic.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Eleven The Final Stage Begins

Location unknown

Two figure flew through the sky one had his Byakugan activated and he looked ahead.

"You will be our's soon Nine Tails"

Lee stared at his opponent as he performed the unison sign "Let's have a good fight Mitsuki" he said, Mitsuki nodded"Yes though you will be losing" he said smirking as he performed the unison sign. Lee charge at Mitsuki at nearly blinding speeds and delivered a barrage of punches Mitsuki gut causing him to cough up blood as Lee jumped back"What amazing speed" Mitsuki thought. Mitsuki smiled as he extended his arm out. His right arm grew and wrapped itself around Lee who stood frozen in shock"I never heard a of this kekkei genkai,how's it work" Lee asked, Mitsuki grinned "Now why would I tell you that" he asked swinging his arm and throwing Lee into a tree. Lee pressed his feet against the tree and bounced off of it. Lee flew at Mitsuki proclaiming "Leaf Whirlwind" as he kicked Mitsuki in the stomach.

Naruto sat with the kages watching the fight as Fourth Tsuchikage, Kurotsuchi spoke "So this Mitsuki is that man's kid" she asked, Naruto nodded"Yeah but I had Ino Yamanaka check his mind herself, he can be trusted" Naruto explained, Gaara nodded" Good we don't need a repeat of our exams" he told him long time friend. Naruto grinned " If that did happen Boruto would kick his ass and save the village" he said, Hinata who stood behind him frowned "Naruto I would like Boruto to not fight any giant monsters understood" she told her husband. Naruto laughed"Yes dear" he said looking back at the match.

Mitsuki flew through the air as Lee appeared behind him and wrapped his arms around him "Incomplete Lotus" he yelled spinning Mitsuki around as he slammed him into the ground jumping away last second. Mitsuki stood and smiled "time to get serious" he said.

Ron watch the two ninja fight in amazement" Hermione this is amazing" he told his friend who nodded" I've never seen anyone fight like this" she replied before she nocited Sakura looked incredibly worried "what's wrong Sakura" she asked, Sakura did not take her eye's off the fight saying" Rock Lee you better not have taught a kid that technique" she whispered, Ron looked at her" What technique" he asked, Sakura said nothing.

Mitsuki ran threw a series of handsigns "Snake body bind" he yelled, Snake burst out of the ground wrapping around Lee, Lee struggled"What the hell why do I feel weak" he asked, Mitsuki grinned "Those snake have special properties they drain the things they touch of there strength" he explained. Lee smiled" I can't break these with my current level of power I guess I've got to use it" he said as he crossed his weak arms across his chest.

Naruto's eyes grew wide" He's not going to use that is he" Naruto asked, Gaara looked at his friend "He's going to use it, It's the only way to break free and I know the stance well" he explained.

Sakura stood up stalltering Ron and Hermione as she spoke her voice filled with annoyance "Rock Lee you fool did you forget where this kinda shit got you, dammit I can't promise I can fix him it was luck for you" she said. \

Mitsuki's eye's grew widen and he his arm began to hate up as Lee's body began to steam" OPEN THIRD GATE OF LIFE" he yelled he pushed the snakes away and vanished in a flash.

Hermione looked in shock" Sakura what just happened where did he go" she asked. Sakura frowned "He open the third gate" Hermione looked at her "what gate" she asked as Ron nodded, Sakura frowned, " The Eight Inner Gates are eight specific Chakra Points on a person's Chakra Pathway System. They limit the overall flow of chakra within a person's body. The basis for the idea of the chakra gates comes from the body's limits on the functions within it. This makes the body much weaker, but it keeps the body from expiring too soon. By undergoing intense training, one can learn how to open these gates allowing the user to surpass their own physical limits at the cost of extreme damage to their own body" she explained, Hermione nodded in understanding but Ron was still confused and asked " why are you so mad about it, damage to the body can heal" he asked, Sakura looked at him "First of all not all damage can heal and second the damage only applies to the first seven gates" she told him, Hermione nervously asked "What happens at eight" , Sakura looked down at the floor" If a user of the eight gates opens the eighth gate….. They die" she said. Ron jaw tightened "die" he asked. Sakura nodded, "Only one person ever lived and even than they were paralyzed waist down for the rest of their life and it was a one time thing" she explained.

Boruto and Sarada sat in shock. Boruto was the first to recover " Go Mitsuki you can win" he cheered for his teammate.

Lee bolted in front of at blinding speeds and punched Mitsuki send in his flying at a wall. Lee ran around and was behind him before he could hit the wall and kicked him away. He ran in front of Mitsuki body and kicked him once more into the air. Hh jumped up and slammed a kick onto Mitsuki's back sending him crashing into the ground. Lee landed on the ground and fell to his knees letting a groan of pain. Rock Lee ran over and examined Mitsuki raising his hand" Mitsuki can no longer continue, the Winner is Metal Lee" he yelled, People around started clapping as Metal Lee blushed and walked off without a word.

Rock Lee walked and stood in the middle of the arena. He raised his hand "Time for the second match Chōchō Akimichi vs Denki Hyūga" the two ninja made there way down and faced each other and performed the unison sign. Harry and Mirai sat up on the edge of their seats, Harry looked at his friend and shout "you've got this Denki kick her fat ass" he yelled, Mirai nodded in agreement" Don't lose Denki" she yelled. Chocho glared at Harry and he knew he would pay for his comment about her size later. Rock Lee raised his hand" Let the second match began" he yelled.

Hermione looked at Sakura" Harry mentioned Denki is not the best, what are his odds" she asked. Sakura frowned "Not high its Chocho" she explained.

Denki ran at Chōchō his Byakugan activated and went into attack only for Chocho to wave a series of handsigns "Expansion Jutsu" she yelled as her hand grew giant Denki stopped and spun around"Eight Trigrams: Palm Rotation" he said releasing chakra from all over his body spinning rapidly to parry the attack. Chocho's arm shot back and she frowned" You messed up my arms Chakra points" she said, Denki nodded. Chōchō looked at him and frowned "Denki listen I always liked you but I see no reason to drag this out, I'm going to end this" she said.

Harry frowned "This bad by her way of talking she plans on ending him with her second attack, god Denki is going to be a laughing stock" he whispered as the girl beside him nodded for once the agreed.

Chocho ran at Denki and kicked him in the stomach she than picked him up and threw him into a nearby wall before doing a series of handsigns"Human boulder" she yelled rolling into a ball and rolling over Denki's body that felled on the ground. Sakura jumped from her seat ready to aid her student. Hermione and Ron looked on sadly they understood what Harry meant now. Harry and Mirai looked at each other sadly"Poor Denki" said Mirai, Harry nodded" He trained so hard but he may have the quickest loss ever" he commented. Rock Lee walked over and looked Denki over raising his hand "Denki Hyūga can not continue, Winner Chōchō Akimichi" he yelled, Sakura jumped into the arena and picked up Denki he looked at her" Im weak" he told her, Sakura smiled" So you just need to work hard. As long as you do that and never give up you will be strong" she told him jumping up to where she was sitting and placing him in the empty seat next to her quickly looking him over"You will be fine" she told him he nodded before closing his looked at the ring and frowned "Where the hell are you" she thought. Rock lee yelled out, "I call Sarada Uchiha and Inojin Yamanaka" he shouted.

Ron froze as he heard the people around him whispering.

"I hope she doesn't kill him" a man said.

"Killing is in her blood" a woman replied

"The Seventh is the greatest man I've ever met but him and Sakura are fools that man should have just been killed, that clan should have been allowed to die out" another man said.

"Both of you shut up Sakura is nearby you fools, The seventh is that kid's godfather. If Sakura hurts you over this, he's backing her not you, just like he backed her trash of a husband after the war" another woman said.

"Shit you're right" they all said.

Sakura clenched her fists in rage, "what did she ever do to you people" she asked herself. Hermione looked to Harry and whispered, "what's the deal why are people saying that?" she asked. Harry sighed,"Her father is Sasuke Uchiha, he did things terrible terrible things, some seem to think she is to blame for what her father did, in fact I became her friend when I saved her from a bully" he explained

Flashback

Ninja Academy

Sarada Uchiha

Age 6

Sarada Uchiha was walking to her first period class. She was very girl wanting to do some extra work so no one was here yet. She clutched her book to her chest as she turn around a corner. She froze in front of her were a boy each at least eight . Daichi glared at her, "well what do we have here, the traitor brat" he said pushing her to the ground. She let out a scream as he grabbed her by the hair held her up so she could beat his eye, "let me go" she screamed, he growled at her, "did your piece of shit farther show mercy when he started the war that took my father from me, did he show the kage mercy when he attacked the summit" he asked. She looked at him her eyes filled with rage, "Oh what are you going to use your eyes on me, wouldn't shock me kill burn the leaf trash with a look, i'm sure daddy will be proud" he spat. "SHUT UP" she screamed, "why the only thing you have going for you is that your mom is hero" he spat. She looked down, "Do you truly believe you would be safe if your mom was not a hero of the teammate of Naruto Uzumaki" he asked, no asnwer, "of course not but most are afraid of your mother and godfather is the reason that village is still here..but me I dont give a shit and Im going to make you pay for my father's death" Daichi yelled as he rammed his fist into her face he pulled back to see her glasses were broken and blood poured from her nose. She let out a scream of pain and the boy smiled. He punched once more as she screamed out.

"PUT HER DOWN RIGHT NOW"

A six year old Harry Potter stood there his face filled with anger. Daichi looked at him, "aren't you that potter kid the one that beat that Mirai girl" he asked. Harry nodded as he took a fighting stance, Denchi dropped Sarada to the ground as he ran at Harry. Harry avoided his punch and grabbed his arm he flipped him over and pinned him to the ground, "I beat the rookie of the year in your age group you should be no issue now scram" he spat. Denchi stood and ran away screaming. Harry walked over and helped Sarada up, "hey I'm Harry, Harry Potter" he said, she smiled, "thanks I'm Sarada Uchiha" she said. Harry's eyes grew wide, "you're Sasuke's daughter" he asked she looked down, "yeah is that a problem" she asked, Harry shook his head and smiled, "No I understand people make mistakes he has been helping us since the war ended" he told her, she smiled, "I glad not a lot of people are like Denchi but some few but they're out there hate me for what my dad did" she explained. Harry looked at her, "Well i'm your friend" he told and she smiled.

Flashback End

Harry looked at Hermione, "It's not many but there a few who hate her and her dad for his past actions both agree he made up for them though" he explained as he looked back on the ring.

Sarada Uchiha walked down to the arena to fight taking a quick look around and her heart sank. Sasuke was nowhere in sight. She was not very close with the man, not nearly as close as she was with her mother, but he was in the village and she had hoped he loved her enough to show up. Sakura stood up and began shouting as loud as she could" KICK HIS ASS DEAR SO HIM HOW GREAT YOU ARE" she yelled. Sarada blushed taking a glanced at her mother as she reached the final step and that's when she saw it. Sakura heard the sound of well concealed footsteps and turned to see her husband behind her"You came" Sakura asked, Sasuke nodded"It's important" he told her, Sarada smiled her father was here she would show him and the Hokage how strong she was. Sarada and Inojin performed the unison sign. Sarada put her glasses away and activated her Sharingan. Inojin created a ink bird and jump onto in taking to the air. Sarada smiled and ran through a series of hand signs "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu" a volley of small fireballs went flying at him. A fire ball hit the bird destroying it. Inojin landed on the ground on his feet and looked at Sarada" you're not bad… for a girl because your a girl you will lose" he said, Sarada's face turned red with rage" What the hell did you just say oh that is it your going down" she yelled, Inojin frowned" Did I say something to upset you I only voice my thoughts of women being infer" he said innocently.

Ino slapped her head and punched Sai in the arm" He is spending way too much time with you, I'm giving you a week to fix that stupid mind of his or you're sleeping on the couch" she threatened. Sai nodded terrified of his wife.

Hermione was furious, she looked ready to go down and beat Inojin with her bare hands but her anger only got worse at Sakura's laughter, Hermione glared at Sakura "How can a woman of your stats find this degrading talk funny" she anger in her voice. Sakura shook her head" He's just like his father no clue what he can and can't, say reminds me off the time his dad nicknamed me ugly bitch, Sai had no ill intent he truly didn't know he was upsetting me with the nickname. I won't blame this kid hell I would have love if Sai was just a sexits, better than calling Naruto that terrible name, He is just confused" she said, Ron looked at her, "You mean he's just confused" he asked, Sakura nodded.

Sarada threw three kunai at Inojin as he threw his own to counter. When Inojin threw his kunai Sarada let lose a smoke bomb cover the whole ring.

Sakura looked at her husband and asked" What did you teach her" Sasuke smiled "Wait and see, Let's just say the birds are her friends" he told his wife, The two kids were confused as Sakura's eye's widened "She mastered it that quickly" she asked, Sasuke nodded.

Sarada ran out of the smoke and up the wall of the arena and began performing hand signs calling out the names,

Ox

Rabbit

Monkey

Dragon

Rat

Bird

Ox

Snake

Dog

Tiger

Monkey

Naruto sat with the kage's smirking "Just what I would expect from your daughter Sasuke" he thought, Gaara eye's were wide as he remembered the very same jutsu being used on him.

Harry and the rest of the Genin looked on in shock even Boruto and Mirai looked blown away. The chirping of one thousand birds could be heard.

Sarada stood on the wall has the smoke cleared with her hand covered in lightning she ran down the wall and at Inojin at nearly blinding speeding. Inojin unmoving before he began speaking"I win I beat you little girl" he shouted.

Ron looked on his confusion" what the hell is going on" he asked. Sakura said nothing only glancing at her Husband who nodded and she smiled looking back at the fight.

As Inojin stood shoting in happiness over his imaginary victory. Sarada ran at him ramming her hand into his shoulder"Chidori" she yelled, blood purred out from the wound and she pulled out her hand. Inojin fell over in pain and cried out " What happened how I beat you" he yelled. Sarada smiled "No you didn't right before I threw that down the smoke bomb I placed you under a Genjutsu, In said Genjutsu we fought a while and you won, Rock Lee gave you time to gloat, while you were in it wasting time, I use Chidori to render you unable to fight" she explained, she than gathered her Chakra into her fist and punched Inojin in the head. Rock Lee walked over and check Inojin rasing his hand "Inojin is unable to continue Winner Sarada Uchiha" he yelled.

Boruto smiled and he gave her a thumbs up, Harry yelled out" Great job best fight yet" he told his friend who smiled widely, jumping up and down all the way to her seat.

Sakura turned to look at her husband who had a rare smiled on his face for a split second before he vanished. Sakura stood up" GREAT JOB HONEY" she yelled, Ron and Hermione joined her.

Naruto overlooked the fight and thought to himself" She is good very good the combo of her parents best skills, maybe she will be the one" he thought to himself.

Rock Lee walked into the middle of the arena and shouted" It's time for the Fourth Match Harry Potter Vs Mirai Sarutobi, these two are both some of the best, Harry Potter became a genin at age ten and came in as the second best rookie that year only being passed by his current opponent Mirai Sarutobi. Before we begin I have request and I hope the kages can forgive this" he said, The kages did not speak as they watch the events unfold. Lee looked on "Thanks to my good friends Ino Choji and Shikamaru, I was able to get to know Mirai's father, Asuma Sarutobi, He was a great man and today we see his daughter fight, He died fighting the Akatsuki and I would like to have a moment of silence in his memory in honor of him" Lee said loudly. Sai looked at his wife as she was trying not to break down into tears simley whispering "Asuma Sensei" to herself. Chojin hung his head recalling all the great meal they had shared together and all his wise words. Naruto looked at his adviser as he lit a cigarette and looked away, Sakura looked down sadly, Ron and Hermione simple didn't speak and hung their heads. Harry looked at Mirai and his eye's grew wide as she wiped a single tear from her face, In all the time he had known her he had never seen her cry. Rock Lee spoke" Thank you all very much now" he began speaking. Sad thoughts forgotten every stared at the two genius's as they eagerly await this fight. Sakura stood "Do your best you two" she thought to herself. Ron and Hermione began to shout,

"KICK HER BUT HARRY"

"GO MATE"

Denki stirred and Sakura looked at him"Just in time for there fight" she told him. Denki nodded looking at the ring" Do your best both of you" he yelled. Rock Lee raised his hand Harry and Mirai and they performed the unison sign, Rock Lee yelled out

"Begin"

End Of Chapter Eleven

Chapter Twelve Harry Vs Mirai Fated Battle Between Rivals

AN: OH SHIT it's time for that fight, I know some of these fight were short but that was because some of these characters were just not going to win, there was no preliminaries so these guys did not stand a chance. Some of them had bad match ups as well, Now next Chapter will be a pretty long fight. Also I know very different from Boruto, also Mitsuki yes I know about his real power but I didn't see him use in Boruto Naruto The Movie so I figured he does not use it in the leaf or in stuff like exams. I add in that bit with Sarada felt I need to make it clear that while it is rare people do sometimes hate her. That was the only time she was beat up over it though . Also some fights were one sided some were not I felt this worked well.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Twelve Harry Vs Mirai Fated Battle Between Rivals

Denki stirred and Sakura looked at him"Just in time for there fight" she told him. Denki nodded looking at the ring" Do your best both of you" he yelled. Rock Lee raised his hand Harry and Mirai and they performed the unison sign, Rock Lee yelled out

"Begin"

Harry and Mirai stared at each other there eye's blazing with determination, Harry looked at Mirai,"I've been waiting a long time for this" he said, Mirai smiled tightening her headband,"so have I Harry now let's give these people a show" she said, Harry noded. They ran at each other and there fists collided, Mirai swung her left leg at Harry's side but he blocked with his left arm. They jumped back into the air, Harry pulled out a kunai and threw it towards Mirai who blocked with her own kunai. They both took out kunai and ran at each other there kunai colliding. Harry swung his right arm at Mirai as he block her kunai with his left, His fist connected with the side of her face sending her flying to the side. Mirai stood and looked at him, she glared reaching into her pocket. Harry looked at her "I can tell she's not holding anything back, I need to be careful she will kill me if she has to" he thought to himself. Mirai threw a giant shuriken at him. Harry's eye's widened as he jump up above the shuriken. He looked at Mirai to see her smirking his head whipped around to another shuriken spinning at him, Harry rolled out of the way,"Shadow Shuriken Jutsu" she said, Harry looked at her "Ok so we're amping it up" he asked and she grinned. Harry crossed his fingers"Shadow Clone Jutsu" he yelled creating seven clones. Harry and his clone charged at Mirai, she jumped up and threw two shuriken at two of the clones causing them to disappear puffs of smoke. She landed only to find two clones charging her, They kicked her in the stomach sending her into the air as Harry jumped up and swung his leg down to hit her in the face, she caught his leg and and flipped him around slamming him into the ground. Harry's clones puffed away as he stood up and wiped some blood from his face. Mirai ran at him gathering Chakra into her kunai she created a long blade of Chakra. She ran at Harry swinging her blades, Harry avoided, Mirai suddenly kicked him in the knee. She than swung her blade at his chest cutting through his clothes cutting a straight line into his chest. Harry jumped back and looked down quickly to inspect his wound.

Hermione jumped from her seat "Harry" she yelled her voice filled with worry, Ron looked away. Sakura put her hand on Hermione's shoulder"He knew he could get hurt or possibly die this is what he wants" she said.

Harry looked at his wound, it was not deep but there was a good amount of blood pouring from it, He than noticed something strange, the wound was healing, "What how is that possible, yet come to think of it didn't my wound heal faster than normal at hogwarts what's going on"he thought looking at his enemy. Mirai looked at him her eyes burning with anger "Why won't you just lose" she yelled, Harry smirked, "I'm strong", he told her, "Why do you alway ruin everything" she yelled, Harry snorted "What the hell are you talking about" he yelled, She glared at him" It's always been like this Harry Potter" she yelled.

Flashback

Harry Age Six

Ninja Academy

Mirai Sarutobi smiled as her kunai landed in the middle of the target, Shino smiled"Great as alway Mirai, second best score of the week" he told her, Her head whipped around "Second who is first?" she asked, Shino frowned " Harry James Potter A student two years bellow you, He is very good I teach his Taijutsu class, He may be better than you" he told her, The eight year old girl's face grew red "There is no way a six year old is better than me" she said. Shino smiled "It is possible Lord Naruto became the strongest ninja alive at seventeen" he told her.

The following day, Harry yawned as he walked into his first period class, History he was excited today they were starting a unit on the warring state period. He would get to learn about the founding of the village and the great battle with the nine tails as well as, the battle between the first and Madara. As he walked through the hall a arm reached out from the shadows stopping him. He looked to see a girl no more than two year older than him with black hair glaring at him. She spoke her voice filled with seriousness "Harry Potter I want to fight here and now" she demanded, Harry looked at her shocked no one had challenged him since he beat up those seven years. Harry looked at her, "Why should I fight you" he asked, She glared" Fight me to prove you're as great as they say" she yelled. Harry glared at her, "you want proof fine let's fight outside right now" he told her. The wandered outside and stood before each other, people started to gather around them chanting fight over and over. They two ran at each other and started their fight. They fought for fifteen minutes before Harry was defeated by a final kick to the stomach by Mirai. Mirai smiled and turned speaking "see no kid can beat me" she said but was ignored as students whispered things to each other,

"What does winning prove if it's only by a hair Harry is so strong"

"I can't believe the best rookie in her she nearly lost to this Harry kid, he's the best.

Flashback end

"And than you graduate earlier so even though I was rookie of the year it didn't matter, Harry Freaking Potter made second place so he's just so freaking good, this is my chance to prove them all wrong, I am the best and will not lose to a brat " she yelled, Harry stared at her "you're mad at me for being strong, screw that bitch, I'm kicking your ass" Harry yelled they ran out each other throwing there fist forwed. There fists smashed into each other faces as they were both sent flying back. Mirai stood and smirked as Harry lay on the ground, "Looks like I win" she said as his body puffed away, "a clone!", she yelled, she heard a familiar noise as she turned to see Harry running at her rasengan in hand, He slammed it into her stomach sending her flying into a wall,"rasengan" ,he yelled. Mirai forced herself up and waved a series of hand signs, "Fire Style Fireball Jutsu", she yelled sending a large fireball at Harry. Harry stood in shock for a moment before jumping away,"So you started learning your second element" he commented as she nodded. Harry looked at her and stated" this has been going on long enough" he said waving a series of handsigns, Mirai smiled "Yes time to end this" she said going through a series of handsigns.

The two rivals stood the crowd in anticipation. Mirai breathed in air as Harry aimed his fingers at his enemy, the two of the shouted at simultaneously.

"Lightning Style Lightning Gun"

"Wind Style Wind Bullet"

Wind met Lightening the wind around the area increased and Harry started to stumble. The wind began to overtake the lightning "Shit I need to use more Chakra" Harry thought pushing more Chakra into his fingers causing the small lightning bolt to grow a bit larger. Mirai smiled"This will use the last of my Chakra" she thought to herself, "Wind Style Wind Bullet" she yelled spitting another bullet of air at her own jutsu. The pressure caused the wind to completely overtake the lightning the two attack slamming into Harry knocking him to the ground. Harry fell to the ground, Harry put his arms on the ground and tried to stand as his vision blurred, he tried to stand but he couldn't he knew he was out of Chakra "dammit it's over" he thought to himself before blacking out. Mirai fell to her knees unable to stand as Rock Lee walked over and check Harry, He raised his hand "Harry Potter is unable to continue the winner is Mirai Sarutobi" he said.

Ron and Hermione looked on sadly as Sakura went down and picked up Harry's unconscious body, she looked walked over and put Mirai on her back with Harry in her arms she jumped up to where they were sitting. Mirai was smiling, Ron looked at Sakura, "Will Harry be ok" he asked, Sakura nodded, as she put him down in the chair next to her and start healing his injuries, "he should be up any minute he's healed fast" Sakura said while thinking to herself, "Too fast" she thought, Sakura finished healing Harry as his eyes began to open, he sat up slowly his face filled with sadness, "I lost to the bitch didn't I" he asked, Sakura frowned, "Yes but you were very close remember just train hard and one day you will do it" she told her team. She then turned her attention the stage where Rock Lee began "It's time for the final round Boruto Uzumaki Vs Shikadai Nara, I'm sure we all very excited to see what the Hokage's son will do" he said Boruto and Shikadai performed the unison sign, as Rock Lee shouted ,"began",

Boruto created three clones and ran at Shikadai as began trying to use his Shadow Possession Jutsu on Boruto.

Naruto put his hands on the railing in front of his watching with his wife next to him commenting "Shadow Clones" .

Boruto and his clone ran around avoiding the back shadow falling him, the shadow reached two of the clones, The real Boruto jumped back as a clone went in for a strike he threw his hand forward at Shikadai's face his palm stopped inches from his face, The clone looked down to see the back shadow under his feet, and saw it had covered the enter center of the ring, all the clone and the real Boruto inside, the clones dispelled. The black shadow changed shape only covering Boruto's feet. Shikadai smiled" Sorry Boruto my friend but you lose" he said, Boruto pressed his middle finger down and twenty clones appeared in puffs of smoke around them, Shikadai took one look at the number of clones before raising his hands "I quit" he said deactivating his Jutsu. Rock lee shouted" Winner Boruto Uzumaki"

Harry looked at Sakura who's mouth was hanging open in shock, "What's wrong" he asked, Sakura sat completely still "I can't believe Naruto's son would.. Oh my god Naruto must be so upset" she whispered, The children looked at her not understanding.

Temari gripped her dress in rage her fingers creating holes in it "There is no way, I'm over reacting I must be wrong" she thought. Ino sat next to her with Sai they both stared on unable to move.

Naruto looked at his wife" Hinata use your Byakugan on Boruto's arm" he said, Hinata looked at him confused but did as he asked and her eye's grew wide she took a step back and brought her hand to her mouth as she fought back tears of sadness and rage, "There's some kind of ninja tool.. Naruto you don't think.., Boruto he would never" she said. The kage looked on in shock as Gaara spoke "You can't make that many clones at his age and I know no one his age could make that many without handsigns" he said as the others nodded in agreement. Naruto jumped off the booth and landed in the ring.

Boruto was holding his hands in the air laughing when Naruto landed behind him, He turned ran up to his father, "Dad did you see me I won" he said holding out his arm for a fist bump. Naruto stared at his smiling son his face filled with sadness. He reached out and grabbed Boruto sleeve and pulled it down, revealing the illegal scientific ninja tool. Boruto eye's grew wide as he saw anger in his father eye's, Go on explain yourself" he ordered, "Um well this is" Boruto said trying to answer, Naruto cut him off, "This is prohibited in the Chunin Exams, using a ninja tool in place of your own Chakra defeats the purpose of the exam to nurture shinobi" he told his son, Boruto hung his head, Naruto turned to Lee, "Lee Boruto Uzumaki is disqualified please change the winner to Shikadai" he said, Lee nodded, "On grounds of cheating Shikadai wins by default" he yelled.

End Of Chapter Twelve Harry Vs Mirai Fated Battle Between Rivals

Chapter Thirteen Target Nine Tails


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Thirteen Target Nine Tails

Sarada Uchiha watched in shocked, "Boruto how could you" she whispered, Mitsuki simply asked "Where did he get that".

Naruto reached down and pulled Boruto headband off his head, "You're no longer a Ninja of the leaf" he told his son. Naruto put his hand on his son's shoulder, "Come with me I need to sort out this mess we will talk later" he said. Boruto knocked his hand away ,"really you'll talk to me later, yeah right, like you'd actually make time to do that dad, if you'd talk to me before this… I….I.. than… than I wouldn't have ended up in this mess" he yelled, Naruto didn't move he stared at his son, "he's right you know" the man in a lab coat said walking into the ring, Naruto glared at him, "Boruto lost and were all very sad about it" he said, "I had wanted to wait to make this announcement.. Listen everyone I know he broke the rules but this tool made it possible for him to win" he said. Naruto glared at him "Kōsuke" he said, Kōsuke walked around speaking "That's why kage's this was the best place to" he was stopped by a loud crash. Standing there in the middle of the ring was Kinshiki. Naruto moved in front of Boruto," Stay behind me no matter what," he told his son as Lee and Shikamaru jumped next to him. Kinshiki slammed his hand into the ground shattering the floor and creating a shockwave winds so strong it knocked Kōsuke back. The stadium surrounding the arena shattered and fell apart debri falling everywhere. The kage's were instantly out of their booth and moving around at full speed.

Ron let out a scream as debri fell he quickly put his body over Hermione, The genin sat in shock, Sakura stood up and rammed her fist up in the air, creating a shockwave that destroyed the debri. Sakura looked at Denki, "Denki get Ron and Hermione out of here" she ordered, "Harry Mirai you're with me get the citizens to safety" she ordered Denki grabbed The hands of the witch and wizard and pulled them away before they could say anything, the rest of team four went and began helping as many people as possible. Every ninja was in action. Even Hinata had left the kage booth and was helping citizens. Momoshiki looked down from the sky at Naruto, "I can see the fox with my Byakugan" he said.

Naruto looked at his son, "it's dangerous go get out of here" he said, Momoshiki appeared and kicked him sending him flying into a though a wall.

Harry stood with Sarada next to him and looked at Mitsuki "that kid is the last one, me and Sarada will check than meet you in the mountain" Harry said, at that moment a large piece of debri fell hitting them both. Mitsuki yelled out "Harry , Sarada" he screemed.

Harry opened his eyes to find himself and Sarada being held by Sasuke, "you don't appear to be hurt" he said landing, Kinshiki appeared behind him and swung his axe, a black shadow wrapped around Kinshiki as Shikamaru held him still with his shadow Possession Jutsu. Boruto shot a bolt of lighting at Momoshiki causing him to face him, he shot out a blast of fire but with a raise of his hand Momoshiki absorbed it. He fired water, wind and rasengan all were absorbed. Momoshiki walked towards Boruto as Naruto appeared and tried to punch Momoshiki who avoided, Naruto grabbed Boruto and jumped away. Sasuke placed Harry and Sarada down as Naruto landed next to them and put Boruto down. "How trivial" Momoshiki said turned "Kinshiki" he said, Kinshiki nodded and the two took to the sky. Sasuke looked at Naruto, "We can't use our powers right here" he said, Naruto nodded, " It seems there after me" he said.

Sakura looked down and saw Sarada and Harry in the destroyed ring and jumped down landing next to the seventh Hokage. She shot Sasuke a glare and he nodded. Naruto looked at them, "Who the hell are you guys" he asked, Kinshiki spoke "I am Kinshiki Otsutsuki and the other is lord Momoshiki Otsutsuki" he asked, "What do you want with me" Naruto yelled "we will turn the scattered Chakra into one fruit and do what Kaguya failed to do" he explained, Sasuke glared "The scroll said these guys would come to retrieve the Chakra from the fruit of the divine tree which is why Kaguya was amassing an army of white Zetsu" he explained, Sakura groaned, "Was that bitch not enough" she said. "And this fruit stuff" Naruto asked, Sasuke nodded" They want to use it to make pills, a kind of medicine" he explained, "That's right as long as we have this we are gods, we cant die from age and we are invincible, You mere humans, unless you train and stuffer endlessly and pointless you get nowhere at all, but me just watch with this pill I can get true power instantly with no work " Momoshiki said. Naruto glared at him "don't make me laugh, true power is something you have to earn" he told them. "I didn't want to do this but I've got to choice" Momoshiki said tossing a handful of pills into his mouth. "Here is my favorite Jutsu" he said holding up his hand, slowing a tailed beast bomb began to form above him and it kept growing until it was five times the size of the arena. Harry stared in horror it was gigantic" were going to die" he said, Sakura smiled "that will not happen" she told him without taking her eye's off the enemy, Naruto looked around to see a few people still inside trying to get out, Momoshiki threw a large firebird at the arena, It blew up on impact, But Momoshiki's eyes widened, standing in the arena, were multiple shadow clones of the seventh hokage all with yellow Chakra flowing around them, his pupils crossed in an X shape, "Six Paths Sage Mode and Rinnegan surprising" he said. Behind Chakra head of Kurama, Harry stood and looked around "What is this" he said, Boruto looked at his dad in shock" That attack would have leveled the whole area to dust, and He stopped it, I had no idea, dad had this kinda power" he thought to himself. Momoshiki began throwing Jutsu after Jutsu. After the third fire Jutsu Naruto began to struggle. Sasuke step up next to Naruto and held out his arm, "If the real you goes it's over" he said creating a Susanoo heading around the the head of the fox. Sakura placed her hand on Naruto's shoulder as Black Marking covered her body, "here let me help", she said, Black marking covered the Susanoo clad Kurama head.

Harry looked on in amazement as they held back attack after attack, "This is Team Seven this is Sensei's true power, all of their true power," he thought to himself. A bolt of lightning struck destroying the Susanoo armor, the black marking were wiped away as Sakura was thrown to the ground, Naruto looked at the kids behind him, Momoshiki reached up and the tailed beast bomb he had been saving began to move" after this it's over, but don't die fox" he yelled throwing the bomb at them.

The bomb grew closer, Naruto looked ahead "Sasuke take care of them" he said looking at his brother and smiled, Sasuke nodded "understood" he said stepping in front of the group behind them and activated his Susanoo surrounding them. Naruto clapped his hands together, "Let's do it Kurama you better not be out of shape now", he said, "Don't be foolish I'm always ready to go" Kurama said putting his hands together. Naruto let out a scream as the clones Chakra merged and took on the form of Kurama.

Hermione watch from inside the head of the second hokage, as a giant golden fox with nine tails grabbed the beast bomb in its hands and pushed it back, "Ron look" she said, Ron came over joined her staring out the second's nose" I thought headmaster was strong but no wizard could compete with this" he yelled.

Naruto's wrapped the bomb in his Chakra and turned, he faced his son and smiled the bomb went off, Boruto stared in shock as light engulfed his father.

"Listen he was full of weakness, he was a good for nothing, But he pulled himself up and became hokage, you don't need to understand the Naruto of today, you need to understand the Naruto who made it this far.

Harry watched in horror as the light engulfed the Hokage, The last thing he heard before blacking out was Boruto's shout,

"DAD NO!"

Harry opened his eye to see Denki's face hovering over him, He sat up slowly, Mirai was sitting in the chair her arms crossed she smiled "I'm glad you're ok" she said, Denki's jaw dropped, Harry smiled back" I don't need you worrying about me bitch" he said, as she grinded, It was than they heard it

"Were going after him, you in" Sasuke asked.

"What kind of question is that" Sakura snapped.

Harry sat up in his bed and got out of bed, He wondered over to the curtain and pulled it away revealing Sasuke and Sakura, He ignored Sasuke and faced Sakura and looked her in the eye's, "I want in" he said, Sakura looked into his eye's that were blazing with determination, Sakura smiled" Fine but you are very likely to die" she told him, Harry didn't flinch, "Fine I want in" he said, Sasuke looked at Sakura and she nodded, "Fine but we need to pick something up from Hokage tower" Sasuke said. Harry turned to his teammate he looked at Denki and hugged him before turning to Mirai to see her arm extended and her hand in a fist, "don't die I want to fight again when were both stronger bastard" she said, Harry bumped his fist to hers, "Got it", he told her. Harry turned and followed Sasuke and Sakura out of the building.

Hokage Tower

They reached the door of the Hokage's office when Sakura grabbed Harry's arm, "Sasuke is going in alone" she told him as Sasuke entered the room. He saw Boruto standing in front of a mirror wearing Naruto's old jacket, "so uncool" Boruto said, Sasuke spoke up" you got that right" Boruto turned to see Sasuke "at the exams every scorned you, you were stripped of your headband and can't even call yourself a shinobi, right now, on top of that you made your little sister cry and your mother's been hurt and your father is gone, without your sister who adores you or the mother who worries so much about you, you'd be just like how your father used to be….Well what now" Sasuke said. Boruto looked at the ground before facing Sasuke "So my dad tell me what he did" he asked. Sasuke looked at him, "So it's not just his weaknesses now.. Ask him yourself I can sense his Chakra, I'm going to save him",he looked at the ground, " I don't get it why bother with me", he asked. Sasuke looked at him" You're actually quite strong, I may have lost to him, but you can become someone who suppresses him" Boruto was confused "How can you tell that" he asked, "well you're his son and my number one student...but maybe even more than that you're a bigger loser than Naruto ever was" he said. Boruto looked at "what do you mean" he asked, "All I mean is that you hate to lose" he said, Boruto smiled.

"Are you two forgetting something" said Darui.

Boruto looked and behind Sasuke was the five kage as well as Sakura and Harry. Chōjūrō grinded "if we don't help, we will bring shame to the five kage" he said, "yeah let's do it" Kurotsuchi said. Sakura grinned" Me and your father are friends and teammates, I will do what I must to save my friend" she told him, Harry nodded" He was protecting me I can't sit by and not help knowing that" he told Boruto. Sasuke handed Boruto something and his eye's grew wide.

Roof of Hokage Tower

Sasuke opened the portal to Kaguya's Dimension" I can not transport any more than this" he said as everyone nodded, The kage began jumping into the portal Sakura jumped in then Harry looked at it he turned and took one last look at the village before jumping in.

Kaguya's Dimension

Naruto let out a scream of pain as Momoshiki tried to extracted the nine tails, "it's taking too long" Momoshiki complained, Naruto lifted his head, "Sorry about that, We ninja don't don't like to make things easy" he mucked. Momoshiki looked up to see the kages falling from the sky "Let's do it" Gaara yelled shooting sand at Momoshiki like bullets. The sand cut the tree Naruto was tied to as Boruto and Harry used kuani to cut the ropes, Sakura grabbed Naruto's body putting his arm over her shoulder as Sasuke guarded them, Garra and Darui landed in front of Momoshiki while Chōjūrō and Kurotsuchi landed next to Kinshiki Gaara spoke ,"Don't ever underestimate the five kage". Sakura set Naruto down on the ground he looked at them "Sasuke, Sakura, Harry and Boruto" he said nothing Boruto's outfit he asked" Why are you wearing all that" Sakura spoke "I believe congratulations are in order ,Naruto your son became a ninja" at her words Naruto smiled at his son. Naruto looked at Boruto "I feel like I'm looking at a clone" Boruto grabbed the jacket" Do I look a little cooler" he asked, Naruto smiled widely "better than before" Boruto sat down, "Before so you have been watching me" he asked, Naruto looked at him "I'm sorry for everything from now on" he was stopped by Boruto "It's fine the way it is, but when you are around I want to hear stories about your past" he told his father who grinded" Well don't worry I've got lots of them, Hell you could write a seven hundred chapter manga with them all, but what fool would read that" he joked to his son. Naruto stood to see Sasuke and Sakura in combat with Kinshiki. Sakura ran at Kinshiki and began punching him in stomach repeatedly the force creating shockwaves, Kinshiki coughed up blood as Sakura jumped away yelling "Kurotsuchi, Sasuke do it" Sasuke appeared holding out his arm sending a beam of lightning, "chidori spear" the attack pierced Kunshiki chest as Kurotsuchi ran in front of where Sasuke's spear was a second ago "Lava Style: Ash Stone Sealing Jutsu" hardened ash covered Kinshiki sealing him.

Garra sent out a net of sand that Darui ran atop of as he went into attack Momoshiki, Momoshiki avoid Darui's swords attacks, before Naruto jump down to the battlefield crossing fingers, "Naruto don't use ninjutsu on him" Sasuke told him, "Alright then let's do this the old fashion way" he said, Sakura smirked "hey for once I'm not the one being handicapped yay" Sakura said jokingly, Sasuke and Momoshiki clashed blade and jumped away from each other "you absorb jutsu and release it don't you" Sasuke asked, Darui smirked "Then we use Taijutsu" Kinshiki looked on in anger "My lord no" he said, he struggled and managed to break the seal, His arms turned red and he created a red energy spear, he cut the giant roots Darui and Garra were standing in blowing them away. He appeared in front of Momoshiki "now my lord use my power consume me" he said as Momoshiki raised his hand. He sucked Kinshiki into his hand as if absorbing a jutsu, Everyone watched in horror as his skin turned red.

Harry and Boruto watched in amazement as these ninja battled.

Momoshiki let out a roar creating a shockwave and gusts of wind so strong Harry and Boruto were nearly blown away. Naruto walked up to him, "It's been a long time since we fought together", he said, Sakura walked up next to him as black markings covered her body indenting the activation of Strength Of A Hundred, "I know it's bad but I'm a little a excited to fight with you two once more" she stated, Sasuke removed his cape stating "Its like looking at the old me" he said, Golden Chakra covered Naruto's body as his publies become X shaped, Nine truth seeking orbs appearing behind him, Naruto smashed his fist into his palm, "Let's show this guy what team seven can do, Sasuke, Sakura" he yelled, Sakura nodded "He will pay for attacking the leaf" Sasuke smirked, "just because your Hokage, doesn't mean you can give me orders, you loser" Naruto smiled shouting out

"TEAM SEVEN IS BACK IN ACTION"

End Of Chapter Thirteen Target Nine Tails

Chapter Fourteen Team Seven Is Back In Action

AN: so since Harry won't make much of a difference in this I brought Sakura along, I've also alway wanted a big epic team 7 fight with the Boruto era team 7. Also for fun let me tell you about references there are two in here, first is the one by Naruto to Boruto about 700 chapters is a reference to How Harry Potter Should Have Ended, where Snape after killing an 11 year old tom riddle is asked by dumbledore to explain why he killed a young boy and Snape tells him its along story and could most likely take up 7 books. The next reference is to Naruto Shippūden episode 247 which is titled Target: Nine-Tails. Obviously a the reference is the title of the chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fourteen Team Seven Is Back In Action

Naruto, Sasuke burst forward and were in front of Momoshiki almost instantly punching him, He grabbed there fists and the ground below them shattered and tiled, as Sakura appeared next to him kicking him, he was sent flying through the truck of the giant tree smashing into a rock. Naruto and Sasuke ran at him full speed. Cracking the ground as they ran, Sasuke elbowed Momoshiki in the stomach sending him flying. Naruto jumped above him and began trying to hit him as he avoided, Momoshiki slapped Naruto away sending him flying away. Momoshiki ran at Naruto as Sakura jumped next him and threw a punch at him, Momoshiki caught her fist and threw her away, Naruto ran at him jumping onto his arm wrapping his body around it. Sasuke appeared below them and kicked Momoshiki in the chest, Momoshiki was sent flying Sasuke wrapped his legs around him and as they landed took out his sword going in for a swing, Momoshiki knocked him away as Naruto jumped in grabbing the sword. Momoshiki generated a axe of red chakra, Naruto swung blocking the incoming attacks with Sasuke's sword. Sasuke appeared kicking him into the air, Naruto jumped up delivering another kick to Momoshiki sending him crashing to the ground. Sakura appeared punching his back sending him flying back up in the air, Sasuke appeared on his right kicking him once more sending him flying to the left as Naruto appeared above him knocking him to the ground. In between two large piece of rubble, Naruto and Sasuke flew down to attack, Momoshiki shot out a red chain wrapping it around Sasuke, kicking Naruto away into a pile of rubble. He jumped up and away from the pieces of rubble and clapped his hand smashing them together crushing Naruto, Sakura looked from where she lay and yelled out, "Naruto!". Sasuke charged Momoshiki blocking the rocks Momoshiki threw at him with his sword. Sasuke froze and looked down. His feet were sealed to the ground. Momoshiki ran at him smashing a red hammer at Sasuke sending him flying into the air. Momoshiki shot rocks at him and began to close his hand as they begin to heat up and burn red. Sasuke activated a low level Susanoo trying to block the attack his face burned with pain. Momoshiki closed his hand causing the rocks to exploded as Sasuke fell. The ground shook and a fully formed Kurama avatar appeared jumping into the air. Naruto grabbed his best friend and looked at his face his eyes were closed. He let out a roar,

SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Naruto's loud, desperate outcry was accompanied by the Seventh Hokage, in his full Kurama-avatar glory, howling like a beast.

Momoshiki turned the ground in living stone snakes and sent them flying at Naruto. He grabbed the snakes with his giant chakra hands pulling them apart. Momoshiki held out his hand creating a giant firebird that rivaled the fox in size. Naruto grabbed ahold of it but it pushed him back. Naruto stood up straight in the golden head of his Kurama-avatar ,But then, Naruto felt a hand on his shoulder and quickly turned his head. There was Sasuke, fully awake and with a look of determination. No words were said between the two men, none were needed. Naruto ripped the firebird apart destroying it. Naruto smirked as Sasuke quickly reactivated his dōjutsu again . The form of Sasuke's Susanoo covered the Kurama-avatar encasing it in its armored form. What had materialized was a gigantic, nine-tailed, golden fox composed of pure chakra with black markings all over its body, standing upright with the purple Susanoo armor covering it. Momoshiki held out his hand creating a Giant Stone Monkey. The monkey swung it's hand forward going into to hit, Kurama-avatar reached back as a Susanoo blade appeared in its hands and it swung the giant blade cutting the stone monkey completely in half. Momoshiki was sent flying away letting out a scream of pain.

Sakura smiled, when they worked together they could never lose. Harry and Boruto didn't speak they were to amazed by the power Naruto and Sasuke commened.

Momoshiki floated up into the sky and smiled "foolish" humans" he yelled. He held out his hand and began blasting the area with a variety of jutsu.

Harry's eyes widen in completely terror as a firebird flew at him at blinding speeds, Sakura appeared behind him and grabbed him and jumped avoiding the attack.

A black shadow covered the ground trapping the kage and Naruto, Momoshiki threw black rods at Naruto pinning him to the ground. He looked at the kage "The Jinchuuriki must live but you four, not so much" he said, holding out his hand charging up an attack, Sasuke hovered over in his incomplete Susanoo holding Boruto with it's hand, "Now do as I told you use rasengan," he told Boruto, Boruto frowned "but what if" he asked, Sasuke shook his head "trust me" he said. Boruto held his hand above each other and formed rasengan, Naruto looked on in shock "rasengan?" he said confused. Boruto threw the rasengan at Momoshiki. It flew at him only to disappear, Boruto hung his head "look up" Sasuke said, Boruto looked up to see it Momoshiki get knocked back. The jutsu ended and the kages were free.

Boruto and Sasuke jumped down to where Naruto was end Naruto asked, "When did you learn rasengan do know how hard it is, only three people alive can use it.. Four now " he asked, Boruto smiled as Sasuke spoke "his rasengan add a sudden change in chakra nature and then disappears" he explained

Flashback

Training Ground Five

Three days have passed since the first exam and Boruto was standing in front of Sasuke a small Rasengan in his hands, Sasuke frowned" I would be pressed to call that thing a Rasengan" he told Boruto, Boruto threw the Rasengan away sending it flying at a tree it disappeared, Sasuke looked at him"you've got the basics" he told him. Boruto frowned and ran off.

Flashback Ends

Naruto smiled, "I see" Sasuke looked at him "Boruto do it once more", Boruto frowned, "But my Rasengan is small" he said, Naruto looked at him, "Do as your sensei says" he told his son who nodded. Boruto created a Rasengan and Naruto held out his hand and placed it under Boruto's.

Harry and Sakura watch from a distance as Harry stared in amazement, "that brat is the one with the power to beat this guy" Harry asked before he laughed. Sakura looked at him" you know the plan" she asked, he nodded.

Boruto's Rasengan began to grow "wow" Boruto said as Naruto smiled. The Rasengan grew bigger and bigger Boruto could only wonder "What did you stuffer to obtain this kind of power".

"It's good he failed, imagine what would happen if he became a ninja"

"You are destined to fail"

"Rasengan"

"Chidori"

"Well what do you hate"

"Naruto"

"Your such loser"

"You Hokage don't make me laugh"

"Here take the mask it's free just stay away from me you monster"

"I don't understand why Lord third can't kill him. The beast would take years to come back, as long as that monster live this village is not safe"

"Jiraiya boy as died in battle"

"As long as people hate there will never be peace"

"Thank you for being born to us"

"Why would you seal the nine tails inside your own son! I grew up hated my everyone because of this thing. All my friends are dying over this damn fox. Even pervy sage"

"Your life and Hinata's are linked"

"Let's go son"

"I will kill you and live in the darkness"

"Hinata does not love you, now give into despair"

"I said I love you Naruto now forget about Sasuke"

"What was that about not letting your friends die"

"Have you come for my Sasuke"

"The one who hurt Sakura was you"

"You are the Nine Tailed Fox"

"You just had to save Sakura, she like all leaf shinobi must die for what they did to my brother and clan"

"You never had a mother or a father or a brother so how could you understand what its like to lose all that"

"I won't let him take you away even if I have to break your bones"

"Because I'm your one and only friend"

"My Name Is Naruto Uzumaki, I like instant ramen in a cup. But I hate waiting for it to cook. Oh and I love the Ramen Iruka Sensei, buys me at ichiraku's. And my dream is to become Hokage! Than everyone will treat me like I'm somebody. I'm Naruto Uzumaki future Hokage remember it!"

Naruto removed his hand as Boruto felt the Rasengan fall onto his hand. He looked at Naruto who nodded he turned to Momoshiki tears escaping his eyes stating"I don't feel like losing". Momoshiki laughed " I can make an endless number of those" he said creating his own red Rasengan. Sasuke ran at him and avoiding his attacks throwing his sword behind Momoshiki. Sasuke teleported to where his sword lay only to be knocked away, his sword went flying in the air above him only for it to disappear in a puff of smoke revealing Harry falling in the air above him. Momoshiki grabbed Harry with his free hand as Harry smirked shoving a kunai into the rinnegan eye used to absorb ninjutsu. Sakura appeared ripping Harry away from Momoshiki as the two of them vanished Momoshiki yelled out, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME" he screamed in rage. He turned to see Boruto jumping at him a massive Rasengan in hand he screamed out

"Rasengan"

Boruto pushed the Rasengan against Momoshiki as his arm was burned. The Rasengan incinerating Momoshiki.

Everyone looked on smiles on their faces as Harry spoke

"It's over"

End Of Chapter Fourteen Team Seven Is Back In Action

Chapter Fithteen: NARUTO THE MOIVE

AN: Now I think the best part of this is the team 7 fight. I had Harry take out Momoshiki's hand in this. All I'm going to ignore the manga stuff with Boruto after this fight with the curse mark. I can do my own thing for everything so from down on expect me to not follow Boruto. Next chapter is going to be fun.


	16. Chapter 16

The movie parts will be written In Italic the rest will be normal. The movie will be rushed I'm retelling a whole arc in one chapter as a movie, it's purpose is to be funny. Not retell the arc well. I'm going to skip many details.

Chapter Fifteen NARUTO THE MOVIE

It had one week since the battle with Momoshiki. Everyone had recovered and was back at work. Harry was currently enjoying his day off. Harry had done a few interviews on tv, but Boruto being the one to beat Momoshiki was the real star.

Harry sat on his couch staring at his tv, "I hope they get Deku vs Todoroki right" he said to himself waiting for the communal to end. He stared as a Logo with Naruto's name appeared on screen.

This friday come and see the start of the tale of our beloved Seventh Hokage and his teammate in, NARUTO THE MOVIE! See the live action recreation of team sevens first ever mission.

Harry jaw dropped, "I've got to see this" he shouted in excitement. Ron and Hermione both walked into the room, "See what" Ron asked. Harry explained what he had just seen before getting out his phone. He open the tab for the group text team four use to communicate.

Harry: there making a movie about the seventh and Sensei 1st mission

Mirai: Cool I guess rbf

Denki: dont start you two

Sakura: oh that I'm seeing it with Sasuke, Sarada, Naruto, Hinata and there kids. You guys want to come. They won't mind.

Harry: Sure can I bring Ron and Hermione

Sakura: Sure but your paying for them dont try to trick me into paying

Denki" LMAO when have we ever done that

Mirai: every time we go out to eat as a team

Harry: shut up bitch

Harry looked at his friends, "I'm seeing a movie with team four as well as Sasuke, Sarada, Naruto, Hinata and there kids. You guys want to come" he asked. Hermione frowned what's it about" she asked, not wanting to be tricked into watching something like attack on titan again. Harry grinned, "team seven's first ever mission" he explained. Hermione was on board, "I love films about history there the best I'm in," Ron grinned, "If it about the guy from the exams I'm in," he said. Harry smiled this was going to be great.

Friday

The Large group walked into the theater Himawari running ahead, "Come on slow pokes" she yelled, Boruto smiled, "she is so happy dad came to see this with us" he thought as he fist bumped his father. Harry explained everything Ron needed to know to him as they sat down. Harry went to sit next to Sarada but Boruto sat down next to her," I was going to sit there" he said, Boruto glared, "sit with your friends,". Harry wondered over sat in between Hermione and Denki. Harry looked at the screen as the movie began.

* * *

 _Naruto barge through the door of the hokage office shouting, "old man I want missions, missions" He shouted, Kakashi sighed, "shut up brat i'm reading porn.. Porn rocks" he said. Sakura walked over and kicked Naruto in the crotch, "shut up you don't have the right to speak monster" she yelled kicking him again as he rolled over in pain, smiling,"Sakura you're so hot" Naruto said._

* * *

Naruto and Sakura were livid, "I would never say that to anyone, and did I kick Naruto in the balls? what the hell!" Sakura said, Naruto frowned, "I did like Sakura, but did I just say she was hot after she kicked my balls" he asked his wife who frowned, "well you do forgive practically anything dear" Hinata told him, he frowned. Boruto looked at Naruto, "you liked Aunt Sakura" he asked, Naruto laughed, "Yeah I was confused, I did love her, and I want to be clear I still do, But I had never had family. I believed if I loved her I was supposed to marry her" he explained, Himawari frowned, "um daddy you marry the girl you love" he said, Hinata laughed, " I may love your father romantically but there are other men I love, I love Kiba and Shino just as much as your father, but differently" she explained. Naruto nodded, Me and Sakura are teammates I love her like you love your sister Boruto, though her husband can go to hell" Naruto said. Sasuke growled, " I can't wait to watch myself kick your ass" Naruto glared.

* * *

 _Sasuke walked up and stood there leaning against the wall, "Sakura stay away I dont want distracting things like females near me" he told her, Sakura looked at him before she broke down sobbing. As Naruto glared at Sasuke" Don't talk bad about Sakura, she pretty" he yelled, Sasuke glared at him" stop talking it makes me weak" he said with emotion._

* * *

Sasuke glared at the screen, "I'm not like that" he said, Sakura laughed, "Sorry sweety but I think they got you down" she told him. Harry looked at the screen and looked at Hermione, "this sucks" he whispered his friend nodded, "this is going be a long two and half hours" she said. Ron leaned over from behind them, "this is so cool" he said, Denki groaned, "why are people that grow up with magic so stupid" he asked Harry who shook his head, "wish I knew" he asked.

* * *

 _The third hokage held out a scroll, "Sasuke is strong and is carrying this team so you're getting a D ranked mission" he explained handing them a scroll. An old man walked in, "My name is_ _Banko your job is to take me to my town," The ninja nodded. They packed up and left the village"_

* * *

Team Seven stared Naruto was the first to speak, "what the hell they got his name wrong" he said. Sakura spoke, "and what was that Sasuke is carrying the team bullshit" she added. Sasuke smirked, "well I kinda was" he said, Sakura slapped his arm, "who had to teach you both how chakra works" she snapped, Sasuke nodded. Boruto looked at Sarada" so your parents were assholes and mine was an idiot" he told her, "don't call my mother an asshole" she said.

Harry looked at Denki, "I can't wait to see Sakura Sensei kick ass as a kid" he told Denki.

* * *

 _Team seven walked through the wood when the demon brothers attacked. Sasuke fought them off while Naruto and Sakura sat on the ground shaking in fear. Sakura stood after the fight and walked over to Naruto and punched him in the face, "why did you not beat them now sasuke hands are dirty" she yelled._

* * *

Sakura stood up in rage as Sasuke forced her to sit down, "were ninja for the love of god is all I do in this insult Naruto" she asked, Naruto looked at her, "you do insult me a lot" he told her, Sakura froze, "you know Im joking right" she asked nervously, Naruto bit his lip so he wouldn't laughed, "I know don't worry, and in retrospect I'm happy you did it, god if you hadn't Hiashi would have killed me for not knowing how to treat his little girl" he told her, Hinata smiled her father had made Naruto's life hell. Caused him so much stressed. They kept watching and were surprised that the fight with Zabuza was fairly accurate, beside for them using the wrong jutsus.

* * *

Team seven stood in the forest as _Kakashi stood before them, " use your_ chakra at your feet climb the tree no hands, now I have porn to read" he said walking into the bushes.

* * *

Harry couldn't help but laughed he had met the sixth and knew he would read porn anywhere, but it was still funny. Naruto glared, "Sensei would never leave us to train ourselves to read Porn" he complained, Sakura nodded, "yeah he would read it in front of us," Hinata frowned feeling slightly out of place as her husband and Sakura talked about an old man's porn obsession. Hermione frowned, " I can't believe a future world leader reads porn in public" Hermione said.

* * *

 _Sakura was walking in the town with_ _Banko_ _when_ _Zabuza appeared, she proceeded to faint. As the demon of the mist walked over to Sakura's body to kill her Kakashi appeared, "Dude i'm trying to enjoy my self with some porn and you try to kill my student that is not cool" he complained as the two of them started fighting._

* * *

Sasuke looked at his wife, "has Kakashi said anything not about porn so far" he asked, Sakura shook her head. Ron looked at Hermione and asked, "what's porn" he asked, Hermione's face turned beat red, and she held her head in her hands. Ron never got his answer as Harry told him to ask his mom while smirking.

* * *

 _Naruto appeared to fight Huku and yelled , "me gonna be hokage" he yelled charging him as the two fought. Huku shot a ton of senbon at Naruto and Sasuke took the blow, "why you save me assdole" Naruto cired, Sasuke looked at him, "because you have the potential to surpass me" he said before falling to the ground_

* * *

Sasuke's eyes blazed red "what the hell is that bullshit, I would never say that, Im going to kill the writer I will have my revenge" he said grabbing sword. Naruto and Sakura looked at each other and spoke in unison,

"I'm not chasing you again, if it's over something this stupid I will let you die"

Harry looked at Himawari who was stucked into the film and seemed to love it. He had to admit it had good effects and at age six he may have loved it.

* * *

Naruto body turned red as he grew fur and a tail, "IM GOING TO KILL YOU, I LOVED HIM!" he yelled.

* * *

Sakura bursted out laughing, "I warned you Hinata he doesn't love you, there is someone else," she said wiping her tears as she laughed some more. Her teammates glared at her, ever since the war she had made jokes about how they would make a great gay couple. Everyone laughed at how stupid Naruto looked.

* * *

 _Naruto beat Huku and Kakashi beat Zabuza offscreen. Naurto, Saskue and Sakura helped finished the bridge and looked in the sunset as Naruto spoke, "Im going to be Hokage believe it" he yelled._

* * *

The whole group looked on in shock everyone but Ron and Himawari said at the same time,

"That sucked.

Boruto and Sarada were scared by the terrifying things Naruto had said about Sakura, Team Seven was just anger Hinata didn't know how to feel, Harry felt he had wasted a ton of money, Mirai was just mad she skipped training for this. Hermione spoke "That was worst than Chairman of the Board" she said, Everyone looked at her strangely but she shook her. The group parted ways and the Trio went home.

End Of Chapter Fifteen NARUTO THE MOVIE

Chapter Sixteen Truths

AN: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. If you couldn't guess this whole chapter is a reference to the Avatar The Last Airbender episode titled The Ember Island Players. Also I know the play was rushed but I had to rush it so I could fit it in a chapter. You know how long this would take if it was a legit retelling. I will say having Hermione back in hogwarts will be a breath of fresh air. A non know it all Hermione is so hard to write. Speaking of Hermione, Chairman of the Board is a real movie released two years before she started hogwarts. So it's possible her family saw it, on some kind of family movie day. It got terrible reviews ,Yeah I looked up bad movies from the 1988 for this.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Sixteen Truths

Harry sighed as he sealed away the last of his year supply of weapons, hating the dent having to buy so much gear put in his wallet. He was at least able to rest easy, with Sasuke having removed Hermione's curse mark, Still no one knew why he had given her one. He sealed away the last kunai and put his bag next to his door. He walked out of his room to see, Ron watching tv and Hermione rereading her essays for a tenth time. Harry smiled, "Guys I'm going to meet with Lord Naruto, see you later," he told them, He didn't wait for answer walking out the door and heading for hokage tower.

Harry entered the Hokage's office and bowed, "Hello my lord," he said, Naruto nodded to him, "Harry sit we need to talk" he said, it was than Harry noticed Sakura was also there, "Hey Sakura Sensei you're here to," he asked, Sakura nodded, "Of course I'm here idiot, I'm your sensei" Sakura said, Harry nodded, "what did you want to talk about?" he asked.

Naruto looked at him, "Harry, Sakura noticed something after your fight in the exam. You healed way too quickly, she compared it to what she is used to seeing in me" Naruto explained, Harry nodded, "yeah I noticed I've been healing very fast" he told them, Sakura sighed, "Harry I'm going to be blunt, normal humans don't heal this fast. Harry the only way, you could heal this fast is if you've got a tailed beast inside of you" she explained. Harry didn't know why but he suddenly felt scared, "I would never I swear to you," he started before Sakura interpreted him, "Harry, Naruto and I are in no way accusing you of have a tailed beast sealed inside of you, Naruto would have known the moment you entered the village at age four, if that was the case" she explained. Naruto nodded, "what we're saying is you have a second power source, that wants to keep you alive, we need to find out what is going on" He told the boy. Sakura sighed, "I would like to speak to your headmaster if possible, I was hoping we could drop by today" she asked, Harry nodded, "what's ever going on, I want answers, plus he knows why Voldemort went after my parents and won't tell me," He explained, Naruto's head snapped up, "He knows why a mass murder that is still alive, is after you and I was not informed, I need this info it could save lives, Sakura, you and Harry will grab his friends and go to Hogwarts now, I want answers, he's old use force if necessary" Naruto explained, Sakura nodded and looked at Harry, "Harry, Ron and Hermione may try to stop us, If they do are you with me" she asked, Harry nodded, "Sakura Sensei if they try to stop us, I will do what I must to complete the mission" he explained. Naruto nodded, "Ok you two get going" he ordered.

On Top of Hokage Mountain

Sarada stood next to Boruto and looked down, "you want to be Hokage don't you" she asked sadly, Boruto laughed, "nope not at all, to me Hokage is just one path, My grandpa and dad took that path but I don't have to" he told her as she smiled, "But when you become Hokage I will be your right hand protecting you from the shadows" Boruto told her, Sarada blushed at his words, "Sarada I want to be a ninja like your dad" he told her. Mitsuki smiled, "your partners are cool but mine there the coolest" he said, Boruto turned and asked "Who are they anyway" he asked, Mitsuki smiled,

"Orochimaru"

Boruto stared "Who" he asked stupidly while Sarada had a look of horror on her face disgusted she asked" Is he your mom or your dad, or both" she asked scared, Mitsuki looked at her,

"Why does that matter?"

Upon arriving at Harry's apartment. Harry explained what was going on to Ron and Hermione, when he was finished Ron asked, "Hey you want to stay with me after we get there school starts soon after all" he asked, Harry hesitated before Ron added, "they know about you, headmaster told them," he explained. Sakura sighed, "We asked him not to tell many people," she said. Hermione looked at Harry, "Harry don't do this just ask the right way and follow the rules please" she asked, Harry sighed" Hermione orders are orders " he told her, Hermione sighed, "alright Harry I won't fight you on this because, I know I can't win" she told him. Sakura smiled, "Why don't we leave tomorrow," she said. Harry nodded and looked at Sakura" you need me to take you there" he asked, Sakura laughed, "kid I don't need you for anything" she said. Harry laughed.

Harry awoke the following morning and got out of bed, He chose to wear a black shirt and dark blue pants. He headed for the kitchen. He pours himself a bowl of cereal, As Hermione enters the room dressed for the day, "Good morning Harry" she told him. Harry smiled, "morning" he told her handing her the milk. Harry looked at her, "what time should we wake Ron up" he asked, she shook her head, "were heading out at Two so he can sleep in" she said. Harry nodded turning back to his food.

Hermione looked at him asking the questions she had been dying to ask, "Harry what is chakra, at first I thought it was like magic, but there are so many rules it's like science" she asked, Harry laughed, "Well chakra is kinda like magic just with way more rules but also stronger and used for mainly combat" he explained, she nodded, Harry spoke, "chakra is the elemental life energy a ninja uses in jutsu, it's the source of all our power, this energy has two forms, physical energy that exists in every cell in the body, all working together, and spiritual energy the primal source of power that is intensified through training and experience these two type of chakra must be brought together in order to use jutsu," he explained, Hermione nodded, "I understand now Sakura's explanation of the gates makes way more sense" she explained. Harry nodded. Hermione finished her meal and went to review her homework.

A few hours later Harry stood in the forest staring down his team his friends next him. He looked at Denki, "I will miss you Denki, grow strong" He told him hugging his friend. Harry looked at Mirai and they both simple nodded, "next time I will win bitch" he told his rival, "As if bastard" Mirai shouted. Harry turned and grabbed his truck and looked at Sakura, who nodded, "Let's go" she said. He grabbed his friend's hands and they disappeared in a flash of white light.

Harry, Ron and Hermione appeared in a flash of white light, Harry looked and he sighed when he saw Sakura leaning against a tree, "how are you here already" he asked, Sakura laughed,"secret," she told them causing their jaws to drop,"you can't just do that and not tell us" Hermione said Sakura smiled, "yeah I can, I just did, now let's go see the headmaster, don't talk to me just lead the way I will follow" she said disappearing. Harry handed the invisibility cloak to his friends, "we can't be seen it will raise to many questions," he told them.

The trio wandered into the castle and managed to avoid being seen and reached the headmaster's office, Sakura stared at them, "how do we get in" she asked appearing out of nowhere, Harry spoke "Lemon Drop" he said as the entrance opened. Albus Dumbledore looked up from his desk and his eyes grew wide "Harry what do I owe the pleasure" he asked, Sakura spoke, "we need to talk and exchange information but first you're going to tell us something" she asked. Dumbledore looked her in the eyes "what" he asked kindly. Sakura glared, "you're going to tell Harry why Voldemort killed his parents" she demanded. Dumbledore sighed, "I'm afraid I can't he's too young," he said with a twinkle in his eyes. Sakura sighed crossing her arms, and raised her pinky finger. Pressure was felt everywhere as Ron and Hermione stared at the headmaster in honor. Dumbledore's desk cracked and Sakura spoke "I'm under orders to get this information so is Harry, we will do what we must to get it. Easy way or Hard way, besides he's a ninja," she asks. Dumbledore sighed "fine I will tell you but only Harry and You" he said. Sakura lowered finger. Ron and Hermione nodded and left. Dumbledore looked at Harry.

"I guessed, fifteen years ago,' said Dumbledore, 'when I saw the scar on your forehead, what it might mean. I guessed that it might be the sign of a connection forged between you and Voldemort.'

'You've told me this before, Professor,' said Harry bluntly, Sakura nodded "I want real information" she said, Yes,' said Dumbledore apologetically. 'Yes, but you see it is necessary to start with your scar. For it became apparent, shortly after you rejoined the magical world, that I was correct, and that your scar was giving you warnings when Voldemort was close to you,'

'I know,' spat Harry angry at this man for treating him like a weak child.

'And this ability of yours, to detect Voldemort's presence, even when he is disguised" he said, Sakura frowned "yes yes we know this. Get on with it god the only person worse than you was the Sage" Sakura snapped, Harry's head shot at her, "tell me about him" he begged, Sakura laughed,"nope now listen to Dumbledore" Sakura said. Harry's face fell in disappointment for a single second he thought, she would recount the few moments she spent with the Sage Of Six Paths if the rumors about that were even true. He turned to face to the headmaster as he continued

"I never wanted to tell you at eleven,'Voldemort tried to kill you when you were a child because of a prophecy made shortly before your birth. He knew the prophecy had been made, though he did not know its full contents. He set out to kill you when you were still a baby, believing he was fulfilling the terms of the prophecy. He discovered, to his cost, that he was mistaken, when the curse intended to kill you backfired, now he seeks to return to his body and find a way to destroy you" Harry nodded "well that explains that" he said, Sakura nodded, "what was the prophecy" she asked, Dumbledore continued,

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ...'

Harry stared, "that's it" he asked, Sakura nodded there had to be more, Dumbledore looked on in amazement. "What do you mean. That's it" he asked. Harry looked at his Sensei, "I don't understand stand what this changes, I need to kill Voldemort so I need to get stronger. I'm still going to continue my training and live my life. Voldemort is dangerous yes but I knew my life would be filled with danger," he explained. Sakura nodded, "well said Harry, a ninja can die at any moment, hell you could have died so many times this summer " she said smiling. The headmaster looked on in shock before asking" You said there was more" he asked to which Sakura nodded.

Sakura looked at Harry and spoke, "Harry has a another being inside of him" she explained. Dumbledore's eye grew wide for a split second "I can't tell Harry and this woman about them" he thought to himself. Sakura continued "It's not something we are familiar with but it grants him abilities similar to that of a jinchuuriki, but I've yet to see signs of physical changes, Like a chakra cloak where he loses control" Sakura explained. Dumbledore sighed he had no choice, "Harry do you remember after your fight in the forest you mentioned not remembering things" he asked. Harry nodded "Well the reason was that you gain Voldemort's appearance and a major power boost, you also were able to an unforgivable curse that only dark wizards can use" he explained. Harry stared in shock starting to understand what was going "I have Voldemort in my head" he said. Sakura nodded "but how he was not sealed there and why did this only happen once, why not back with the Hekeriki" Sakura said. Harry shook his head looking at the headmaster "so what do you know" he asked. Dumbledore looked at him.I don't know anything," he said. Sakura looked at him, "Fine for now," Sakura said as the two of them walked out of his office. Right before he left, Dumbledore called his name, "place your hand on this and say burrow, it will take you there" he explained handing Harry a blank piece of paper.

Harry looked at Sakura, "Sensei, send me a letter when you find out if I passed" he asked. Sakura smiled, "Of course, now remember to train, now that you've mastered lightning gun, it should be easier to learn other jutsus" she explained. Harry nodded as bowed and Sakura simply nodded back. She waved handsigns so fast he couldn't see and she was gone.

Harry stunk out and found Ron and Hermione in the forest waiting for him. Ron spoke" where is Sakura" he asked. Harry signed and told them everything. By the time he was the done they were both frozen in terror. Harry grind, "guys I really don't care. fighting is part of my job I would end up fighting him anyway" he said. They both nodded and took a few minutes to compose themselves when Ron asked, "How are we getting to my place" he asked. Harry frowned "good question" he said.

Harry explained the paper and held it out. His friends grabbed it and they spoke in unison,

"Burrow"

Harry eyes grew wide as he found himself falling in the air, He glaced at Ron and Hermione who were falling next to him. He landed on his feet. Ron and Hermione crashed to the ground, Ron glared at his friend, "I hate you" he muttered, Harry laughed as he looked at the area around him It looked as though it had once been a large stone pigpen, but extra rooms had been added here and there until it was several stories high and so crooked it looked as though it were held up by magic. Four or five chimneys were perched on top of the red roof.

Harry looked at Ron, "that's your house" he asked, "yeah it's not much but it's home" he told, "Not much, this is way cooler than my small apartment" he told his friend. Hermione sighed, "well let's go see your family, Ron we've got two weeks before school starts"Hermione told him. The trio set out and headed for the house before them.

Later that day

Sakura Haruno stood in the office of the Seventh Hokage. Along with her Shikamaru Nara, and Sasuke Uchiha.

"And so prophecy is that only Harry can beat Voldemort" she explained. Sasuke was the first to speak, "I don't buy it prophecies and destiny are a load of crap" he said to which Naruto nodded, "Plus I doubt Voldemort could beat me or Sasuke if he is scared of someone as weak as Dumbledore" he stated. Shikamaru sighed, "I agree but It's safe to assume the prophecy was not counting shinobi and only considered wizards" he said. The Hokage nodded, "that makes sense" he said as Sasuke spoke, "I say we take out the old man" he suggested. The room grew silent, Naruto looked at his best friend, 'No not happening we are passed that" he said. Sasuke glared at him, "from what Harry has reported they could end up being dangerous one day. Yes right now there not a threat but what about in years when the three of us are gone" he said, Sakura glared at her husband, "Sasuke I love you but shut up right now" she spat. Naruto looked at him, "she is right I am the Hokage not you" he said Sasuke nodded, " I will go along with what you think is best you proved your way was better, that day," he said. Naruto nodded in happiness Sasuke still thought differently than him but he would never go behind his back. Shikamaru coughed, "Naruto you need to inform the kages" he said, Naruto nodded, "I know Shikamaru, I know the rules regarding possible worldwide threats, we made them together" he told his advisor, "Now onto the second matter" Shikamaru said. Sakura nodded, "The non magicals or muggles" she said, as Naruto nodded, "I refuse to take part in the wizarding world secrecy bullshit, but involving ourselves with the non magicals could cause war" he said. Sakura sighed, "true but misinformation leads to death can we stand by while people are dying" she said. Sasuke sighed, "I say we leave them to it, until we become officially involved, than we will make it clear the muggles as they are called, need to be informed and tell them we will do it wether they like it or not. If they want war over protecting lives than fine, that is a war worth fighting. A war created to protect innocent lives not created through hate" he said. Naruto nodded," I don't want to hear the word muggle it's stupid," he ordered. Everyone nodded. The Seventh Hokage spoke, "now onto the matter of Hermione Granger" he said. Sasuke spoke up instantly, "I can say with one Hundred percent certainty he does not want her body" he told everyone, Sakura shook her head, "what's your reasoning," she asked, Sasuke nodded, "simple she is incredibly weak and would be nothing but trouble being trap in her body," he said.

Shikamaru let out a sigh, "what about her magical abilities she was born with them due to mutation, he could want to trick her into seeking him out and then do human experimentation" he suggested, Naruto shook his head, "If it was that simple he would have taken her" Naruto reasoned. Sakura looked at him, "he let Harry go" she reminded. Naruto nodded, "He knew killing Harry would start a war, he knows I would destroy him in a fight. I would not be able to take action if he kidnapped Hermione," Naruto explained. Shikamaru shook his head, "we have no clue what his aim was, I say wait and try to gather more info" he said. Everyone nodded, "Good idea Shikamaru no use taking random guesses when it comes to him" he told his advisor. Sasuke spoke, " I could force it out of him" he said. Naruto shook his head, "If he was not the leader of the Sound I would say go ahead, But we can't risk war" he told Sasuke. Naruto spoke up, "everyone else can go, you stay Sakura" he said as the others left the room.

He looked at her, "how do you want to prepare him, while I think the prophecy is load of crap, Voldemort will target him" he said, Sakura let out a sigh, "for now nothing but I do have a certain jutsu, I want him to learn when he is ready" she explained. Naruto looked at her, "What Jutsu?"he asked,

Naruto's eyes grew wide, "you think he would teach him that," he asked in shock. Sakura nodded ,"He needs something like it," she explained.

She glanced at the raman on his desk, "You can't eat like this anymore" she ordered, Naruto sighed, "Sakura what is better than raman" he asked, Sakura sighed, "Un Hinata's great cooking that she slaves over for you" she pointed out. Naruto laughed, "Sakura unlike you, my wonderful wife understands a man's needs" he said, Sakura laughed, "A man's needs included raman" she asked, Naruto nodded eagerly, "the most important need of all" he said with a smiled, Sakura laughed, "even after all these years you're still an idiot" Naruto face fell, "you're meen Sakura" he complained, She glared at him, "god you're such a baby.. Don't you have somewhere to be anyway," she said. Naruto glanced at the locked and his eyes widened, "shit ive a got a conference call with Gaara in two minutes" he yelled as Sakura turned, "well i've got some time so i'm going to spent it with my husband and daughter" she headed out the door.

Naruto opened up his laptop. He began looking for the list of things to cover with Garra one of which being to ask for his opinion on his chunin picks, He wondered if he should pass Harry.

Location Unknown

Orochimaru stood before a large tube grinning. The tube was connected to a computer with two vials connect to it. Orochimaru smiled, "I made they think I wanted Granger's body or something. They have no idea the curse seal would make her obey my every command without knowing" he said. He looked at the tube and grinded.

"It will take years, decades but I've started on the path to creating the being that will surpass you both….

End Of Chapter Sixteen Truths

Chapter Seventeen The Burrow

AN: Dumbledore is not evil in this. I'm not doing that storyline. Harry just does not like the way the headmaster treats him. Dumbledore is treating like he would in cannon and that shows him not understanding Harry. Harry is ready to fight. Hell he just got done with the Chunin exams for god sakes. Lot happened I made my first big difference with Harry learning about the prophecy. As you can see this version of Harry is more accepting of it. This is because for this Harry it's just another reason to get stronger. Also the way Harry explains chakra he does it based on genin levels of information. I mentioned the Hekeriki in this again. To those wondering who they are. They were a group of enemies team four ran into on there first C ranked mission. I may do preluded story telling this story one day or explain in flashback. The changes to chamber of secrets are already happening with Hermione being at the Burrow and no Dobby, I will see about introducing him in a different way. Also Naruto's view on the statue of secrecy makes sense it goes against everything he fight for. He says to Sasuke after there fight he wants to create a world where everyone corporates together. I will stay this now Naruto and Dumbledore are not going to be friends.

This plot line with Orochimaru will be in the background for a long time don't expect more of it for a very long time. But tell me what do you think Orochimaru is doing?


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Seventeen The Burrow

The Trio walked up to the door and Ron opened the door, " I'm home and Harry and Hermione are with me" Ron shouted. Mrs. Weasley was in front of them almost instantly hugging her son, she turned to Hermione ,"I'm guessing you're Hermione" she asked, Hermione nodded," nice to meet you Mrs. Weasley" she said as Mrs. Weasley turned to Harry, "So your Harry Potter, is what dumbledore said about your skills true" she asked, Harry nodded as she hugged him. Mrs. Weasley looked at him, "were about to have lunch would you like some" she asked, The trio nodded and followed her into the kitchen. Harry looked around taking in the wizarding home. The first thing he saw was, the self cleaning pots and pans. "They rely on magic way to much" Harry thought to himself. He sat down at the table as Mrs. Weasley was cooking lunch,

At that moment there was a diversion in the form of a small, redheaded figure in a long nightdress, who appeared in the kitchen, gave a small squeal, and ran out again. "Ginny," said Ron in an undertone to Harry. "My sister," Ron smiled, "Yeah, she'll be wanting your autograph, Harry," Fred said with a grin, Harry glanced at Hermione to see her looking around taking in the wizarding home. He knew he would need to find a place to train. Ron looked at Harry, "want to play quidditch" Ron asked, Harry frowned he wanted to train, but getting away would be too hard so he sighed, "sure Ron" he said. He glanced at Hermione, "what will you do" he asked her, Hermione laughed, "I got a interesting book before we left your place" she explained, Harry glanced in her bag to see a book on the warring states period. He smiled that was his favorite unit from history back in school. He found himself strangely happy with Hermione's interest in his home. Sure Ron had shown some but Hermione she wanted to know the minor things. Hermione wanted to learn about the warring states period. She she was the one to ask him the detailed questions. She was the one who would try to understand the real him.

Harry spend a few hours playing quidditch with Ron and the twins, it was not until about an hour later. That Ginny called them, "dad's home" she yelled. They landed there brooms and Ron and the twins ran into the house slowly followed by Harry.

What a night," he mumbled, groping for the teapot as they all sat down around him. "Nine raids. Nine! And old Mundungus Fletcher tried to put a hex on me when I had my back turned ...

Mr. Weasley took a long gulp of tea and sighed.

"Find anything, Dad?" said Fred eagerly.

"All I got were a few shrinking door keys and a biting kettle," yawned Mr. Weasley. "There was some pretty nasty stuff that wasn't my department, though. Mortlake was taken away for questioning about some extremely odd ferrets, but that's the Committee on Experimental Charms, thank goodness, "Why would anyone bother making door keys shrink?" said George "Just Muggle-baiting," sighed Mr. Weasley. "Sell them a key that keeps shrinking to nothing so they can never find it when they need it " Mr. Weasley said, Harry frowned thinking about how stupid that logic was, he knew from what Hermione had told him, some muggle would figure out it was magic, the wizards were just lucky. Mrs. Weasley looked at him, "Harry and Hermione are here" she said.

"Harry?" said Mr. Weasley blankly. "Harry who?" He looked around, saw Harry, and jumped. "Good lord, is it Harry Potter? Very pleased to meet you" he said shaking Harry's hand before introducing himself to Hermione. He looked at Harry, "Is it true you're a" he started asking, Hermione shouted over him, "yes it's true he is a great cook" she yelled. Mr. Weasley's sat wide eyed remembering Ginny Fred and George didn't know about Harry. Mrs. Weasley looked at Ginny, "show Hermoine to your room, Ron you show Harry to yours," she asked, Both nodded and led their guests to where they would be staying. They climbed two more flights until they reached a door with peeling paint and a small plaque on it, saying RONALD'S ROOM.

Harry stepped in, his head almost touching the sloping ceiling, and blinked. It was like walking into a furnace. Nearly everything in Ron's room seemed to be a violent shade of orange: the bedspread, the walls, even the ceiling. Then Harry realized that Ron had covered nearly every inch of the shabby wallpaper with posters of the same seven witches and wizards, all wearing bright orange robes, carrying broomsticks, and waving energetically.

"Your Quidditch team?" said Harry. "The Chudley Cannons," said Ron, pointing at the orange bedspread, which was emblazoned with two giant black C's and a speeding cannonball. "Ninth in the league." Ron's room was pretty messy.

Mr. Weasley liked Harry to sit next to him at the dinner table so that he could bombard him with questions about life with Muggles, asking him to explain how things like plugs and the postal service worked,Harry found himself sitting with Hermione asking her, "So whats a car" Hermione would always laugh, "You have cell phones that have touch screens but not cars, that is so weird" she would say. Harry enjoyed these moments.

Harry heard from Hogwarts one sunny morning about a week after he had arrived at the Burrow. He and Ron went down to breakfast to find Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Ginny already sitting at the kitchen table. The moment she saw Harry, Ginny accidentally knocked her porridge bowl to the floor with a loud clatter. Ginny seemed very prone to knocking things over whenever Harry entered a room. She dived under the table to retrieve the bowl and emerged with her face glowing like the setting sun. Pretending he hadn't noticed this, Harry sat down and took the toast Mrs. Weasley offered him.

"Letters from school," said Mr. Weasley, passing Harry and Ron identical envelopes of yellowish parchment, addressed in green ink.

Harry read over his letter stating he would need Lockhart's books for defense against the dark arts class. Fred, who had finished his own list, peered over at Harry's.

"You've been told to get all Lockhart's books, too!" he said. "The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher must be a fan - bet it's a witch." At this point, Fred caught his mother's eye and quickly busied himself with the marmalade. "That lot won't come cheap," said George, with a quick look at his parents. "Lockhart's books are really expensive," "Well, we'll manage," said Mrs. Weasley, but she looked worried. "I expect we'll be able to pick up a lot of Ginny's things secondhand," "Oh, are you starting at Hogwarts this year?" Harry asked Ginny. She nodded, Harry looked at her, "I can get you your supplies" he offered, Mrs. Weasley shook her head, "Thank you very much Harry but were ok" she told him.

Mrs. Weasley woke them all early the following Wednesday. They headed into the living room. Mrs. Weasley took a flower pot off the kitchen mantelpiece and peered inside. "We're running low, Arthur," she sighed. "We'll have to buy some more today... Ah well, guests first! After you, Harry dear!"

And she offered him the flowerpot. Harry stared at them all watching him. "what am I supposed to do?" he asked.

"He's never traveled by Floo powder nether has Hermione," said Ron suddenly. "Sorry, you two, I forgot." Harry looked at Mrs. Weasley, "what do I do" he asked, she smiled, throw the powder down and shout Diagon Alley you must speak clearly" she explained. Harry stood in the fireplace and shouted, "Diagon Alley" he vanished.

Harry found himself coming out of a public fireplace in Diagon Alley and was soon joined by the rest of the Weasleys and Hermione. Harry looked at Mrs. Weasley, "let's go to Flourish & Blotts. and get our books" she said and with that they were off. They were by no means the only ones making their way to the bookshop. As they approached it, they saw to their surprise a large crowd jostling outside the doors, trying to get in. There was a large banner stretched across the upper windows: GILDEROY LOCKHART will be signing copies of his autobiography MAGICAL ME today 12:30 P.m. to 4:30 P.m. "We can actually meet him!" Hermione squealed. "I mean, he's written almost the whole booklist!" Harry glanced at Hermione, "god don't tell me Hermione is a fangirl" he thought in terror. Harry didn't know why but the thought made him angry. Harry, Ron, and Hermione squeezed inside. A long line went right to the back of the shop, where Gilderoy Lockhart was signing his books. They each grabbed a copy of The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2 and sneaked up the line to where the rest of the Weasleys. Gilderoy Lockhart came slowly into view, seated at a table surrounded by large pictures of his own face.

A short man was dancing around taking photographs with a large black camera that emitted puffs of purple smoke with every blinding flash. "Out of the way, there," he spat at Ron, moving back to get a better shot. "This is for the Daily Prophet "

"Big deal," said Ron, Gilderoy Lockhart heard him. He looked up. He saw Ron and then he saw Harry. He stared. Then he leapt to his feet and positively shouted, "It can't be Harry Potter?" Harry was pulled up to take pictures with Lockhart and wanted to rip away but chose not to.

"Nice big smile, Harry," said Lockhart, "Together, you and I are worth the front page."

when he finally let go of Harry's arm he tried to get away but Lockhart threw an arm around his shoulders "Ladies and gentlemen," he said loudly, waving for quiet. "What an extraordinary moment this is! The perfect moment for me to make a little announcement I've been sitting on for some time!When young Harry here stepped into Flourish and Blotts today, he only wanted to buy my autobiography which I shall be happy to present him now, free of charge" The crowd applauded again. "He had no idea," Lockhart continued, giving Harry a little shake, "that he would shortly be getting much, much more than my book, Magical Me. He and his schoolmates will, in fact, be getting the real magical me. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I have great pleasure and pride in announcing that this September, I will be taking up the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" Harry pulled away walking off in anger, he didn't want to spend time with this idiot.

Harry walked over to Ginny and handed her his books, "You can have these Ginny" he said, Ginny blushed, "really, thanks" she told him blushing madly. "Bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter?" said a voice Harry had no trouble recognizing. He straightened up and found himself face-to-face with Draco Malfoy, who was wearing his usual sneer. "Famous Harry Potter," said Malfoy. "Can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page." "Leave him alone, he didn't want all that!" said Ginny. She was glaring at Malfoy.

"Potter, you've got yourself a girlfriend!" drawled Malfoy. Harry glared at him, "she is my friend remember our last chat" he spat.

Flashback

Harry seeing it was out of hand jumped up and grabbed Draco's arm within seconds and flipped him over slamming him into the ground and jumped on top of him. He put his face in front of Draco's "Hitting girls when they're not expecting it is low even for you. Now you listen here leave my friends alone or I will kick your ass" he told Draco

Flashback End

Draco backed away he didn't want to mess with Harry when the school rules wouldn't protect him. "Well, well, well -Arthur Weasley." It was Mr. Malfoy. He stood with his hand on Draco's shoulder, sneering in just the same way."Lucius," said Mr. Weasley, nodding coldly. "Busy time at the Ministry, I hear," said Mr. Malfoy. "All those raids ... I hope they're paying you overtime?"

He reached into Ginny's cauldron and extracted, from amid the glossy Lockhart books, a very old, very battered copy of A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration. "Obviously not," Mr. Malfoy said. "Dear me, what's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?" Harry clenched his fists and step forward Hermione grabbed his shoulder and shook her head, he looked at her and sighed calming himself. He didn't know why but she was able to calm him down. Mr. Weasley glared at him, "We have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy," he said.

"Clearly," said Mr. Malfoy, his eyes straying to Hermione, who were watching apprehensively. "The company you keep, Weasley ... and I thought your family could sink no lower" Harry ripped his arm from Hermione's grip, "sir I think Mister Weasley is wrong I think your a great wizard" he told him. Everyone stared at him in shock but he continued, "however I can't say you're much of a man with the way you pick on these people, Lucius Jr must be a pretty small guy" he said smugly. Everyone burst out laughing, The two Malfoys stared at him before walking off their faces red. Ron looked at Harry, "Mate that was amazing you meant what I think you did" he asked, Harry smiled, "you mean that his willy is small… YEP" Harry said happily.

The group bought the rest of their supplies and headed back to the Burrow. A week later it was time to leave for Hogwarts.

It took a long while to get started that morning. They were up at dawn, but somehow they still seemed to have a great deal to do. Harry walked down the stairs to see Mr Weasley struggling with Ginny trunk. He walked over, "you need help" he asked, Mr Weasley smiled, "that would be great" he said as Harry picked up the trunk and put it in the car. Harry couldn't see how eight people, six large trunks, two owls, and a rat were going to fit into one small car. But this was the first car he had ever seen so who knows.

"Not a word to Molly," he whispered to Harry as he opened the. trunk and showed him how it had been magically expanded so that the luggage fitted easily.

When at last they were all in the car, Mrs. Weasley glanced into the back seat, where Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Hermione, and Percy were all sitting comfortably side by side, and said, "Muggles do know more than we give them credit for, don't they?" She and Ginny got into the front seat, which had been stretched so that it resembled a park bench. "I mean, you'd never know it was this roomy from the outside, would you?"

Mr. Weasley started up the engine and they trundled out of the yard, Harry turning back for a last look at the house. He barely had time to wonder when he'd see it again when they were back George had forgotten his box of Filibuster fireworks. Five minutes after that, they skidded to a halt in the yard so that Fred could run in for his broomstick. They had almost reached the highway when Ginny shrieked that she'd left her diary. By the time she had clambered back into the car, they were running very late, and tempers were running high. Mr. Weasley glanced at his watch and then at his wife.

"Molly, dear"

"No, Arthur "

"No one would see - this little button here is an Invisibility Booster I installed - that'd get us up in the air - then we fly above the clouds. We'd be there in ten minutes and no one would be any the wiser -"

"I said no, Arthur, not in broad daylight " They reached King's Cross at a quarter to eleven. Mr. Weasley dashed across the road to get trolleys for their trunks and they all hurried into the station.

"Percy first," said Mrs. Weasley, looking nervously at the clock overhead, which showed they had only five minutes to disappear casually through the barrier. Percy strode briskly forward and vanished. Mr. Weasley went next; Fred and George followed. "I'll take Ginny and you thee come right after us," Mrs. Weasley told Harry, Hermoine and Ron, grabbing Ginny's hand and setting off. In the blink of an eye they were gone.

Harry made sure that Hedwig's cage was safely wedged on top of his trunk and wheeled his trolley around to face the barrier. They bent low over the handles of their trolleys and walked purposefully toward the barrier, gathering speed or what a wizard would call speed. A few feet away from it, they broke into a run. They passed through the barrier into platform nine and three quarters. Harry and Hermione looked at Mr and Mrs Weasley and thanked them for letting them stay they turned to Ron, "were going ahead to find a compartment on the train" they said. Harry looked at Hermione to see her struggling with her Trunk, "um you need any help" he asked. Hermione smiled, "thanks" she said as he easily picked up her trunk trying to make it look like he had a somewhat hard time. They wandered onto the train and found a compartment. Harry looked around before putting both his and Hermione's Trunks away at the same time as quickly as he could. He sat down across from Hermione as they talk needlessly about the upcoming year. After about ten minutes Ron walked in and sat down with them. Harry looked out the window and wondered to himself, "I've got to up my chakra reserves" He thought to himself.

End Of Chapter Seventeen The Burrow

Chapter Eighteen Gilderoy Lockhart

AN: I wrote a 15 page version of this chapter but it was copy and paste of the book. Now I would like to state this will be very different from the book but the same in many ways. You're going to see this more and more. I've decided on the pairing for Harry, It will be there to add in the sub plot when they reach that age. Some of you may be able to guess who he is paired with.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Eighteen The Start Of Term

Harry sat in the great hall with his friends as Dumbledore stood in the front giving his usual speech, Harry put food into his mouth absentmindedly he heard the headmaster mention Gilderoy Lockhart was the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Harry groaned "Hey Hermione is DADA mandatory can I skip and train" he asked, Hermione shook her head, "Sorry Harry" he looked at Ron, who looked almost as annoyed. Harry finished his meal and looked at his friends, "guys I'm going to head out to train" he told them, his friends nodded, Hermione looked at him, "don't go overboard" she tried to tell him but he was already gone.

Harry wondered in the forest and pulled a scroll from his pocket and opened it. Inside he read over the content.

 _The Body Flicker Jutsu is a D ranked ninjutsu. The Body Flicker Jutsu is not Teleportation but a form of high speed movement. By using the Body Flicker Technique, a ninja can move short to long distances at an almost untraceable speed. The user must gather there Chakra throughout their whole body and release in an instant. It is recommended to have mastered water walking before using this jutsu. While it can be used in combat it is not recommended and should be used for travel. Only Shisui Uchiha_ _has was able to use it in combat this is what earned him the title Shisui of the Body Flicker in his time, before he was killed by best friend Itachi Uchiha. The man that murdered the Uchiha Clan. So it is recommended not trying to use it in a fight. The handsign needed is the tiger sign._

Harry frowned that he couldn't use it in a fight as he was sure Shisui Uchiha's use of it was connected to his Sharingan. He spent the next few Harry practicing before heading back to the gryffindor common room. He snuck in using the window Ron had left open and lied down in his bed.

The next started out fine Harry enjoyed a nice meal with Ron and Hermione. Before heading to Herbology, Lockhart has bothered him about his fame and defeat of Voldemort. God Harry hated his fame but he was glad they loved him for what he did and didn't hate his guts. Sakura had warned him people could easily hate what they don't understand as was human nature. She had personal experience with these people thanks to her best friend and husband, fear and misunderstanding is how he and her daughter Sarada became friends. Harry entered the greenhouse with his friends.

Professor Sprout was standing behind a tree bench in the center of the greenhouse. About twenty pairs of different-colored ear muffs were lying on the bench. When Harry had taken his place between Ron and Hermione, she said, "We'll be repotting Mandrakes today. Now, who can tell me the properties of the Man drake?" To nobody's surprise, Hermione's hand was first into the air.

Mandrake, or Mandragora, is a powerful restorative," said Hermione, sounding as usual as though she had swallowed the textbook. "It is used to return people who have been transfigured or cursed to their original state."

"Excellent. Ten points to Gryffindor," said Professor Sprout. "The Mandrake forms an essential part of most antidotes. It is also, however, dangerous. Who can tell me why?" Hermione's hand narrowly missed Harry's glasses as it shot up again. "The cry of the Mandrake is fatal to anyone who hears it," she said. "Precisely. Take another ten points,. "Now, the Mandrakes we have here are still very young." said Professor Sprout

She pointed to a row of trays as she spoke, and everyone went forward for a better look at the Mandrake. "When I tell you to put them on, make sure your ears are completely covered," said Professor Sprout. "When it is safe to remove them, I will give you the thumbs-up. Right - earmuffs on." Harry snapped the earmuffs over his ears. They shut out sound completely. Harry nearly threw up when he pulled his up. It was pretty ugly. as Instead of roots, a small, muddy, and extremely ugly baby popped out of the earth. The leaves were growing right out of his head. He had pale green, mottled skin, and was clearly bawling at the top of his lungs. Harry groaned it was a pain how loud this guy was.

"As our Mandrakes are only seedlings, their cries won't kill yet, However, they will knock you out for several hours, and as I'm sure none of you want to miss your first day back, make sure your earmuffs are securely in place while you work. I will attract your attention when it is time to pack up," Harry began doing his work making notes of this information to write down later tonight for his report he would hand in at the end of the year.

By the end of the class, Harry, saw everyone else, was sweaty, aching, and covered in earth. Everyone went back to the castle for a quick wash and then to Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall's classes were always hard work, but today was especially difficult. Everything Harry had learned last year seemed to have leaked out of his head during the summer. He guessed the exams were more important though. He was supposed to be turning a beetle into a button, but all he managed to do was give his beetle a lot of exercise.

They went down to lunch, where Ron's mood was not improved by Hermione's showing them the handful of perfect coat buttons she had produced in Transfiguration."What've we got this afternoon?" said Harry, hastily changing the subject, "Defense Against the Dark Arts," said Hermione at once. "Why, "demanded Ron, seizing her schedule, "have you outlined all Lockhart's lessons in little hearts?" Hermione snatched the schedule back, blushing furiously. Harry could only stare. Girls were weird.

They finished lunch and went outside into the overcast courtyard. Hermione sat down on a stone step and buried her nose in Voyages with Vampires again. Harry and Ron stood talking about Quidditch.

The bell rang and there was a mad rush toward the exit. In the relative calm that followed, Lockhart straightened up, caught sight of Harry, Ron, and Hermione were out the door almost instantly.

Defense Against the Dark Arts was a waste of time, the teacher Lockhart was so useless Harry almost felt bad for him.

Harry was currently practicing Quidditch wondering why on earth he signed up this year. Harry glanced from his broom to see the Slytherins approaching he and the team landed as wood walked over to them.

"I don't believe it!" Wood hissed in outrage. "I booked the field for today! We'll see about this!"

Wood went to the ground. "Flint! This is our practice time! We got up specially! You can clear off now!" Wood bellowed at the Slytherin Captain. "Plenty of room for all of us, Wood." Angelina, Alicia, and Katie had come over, too. "But I booked the field! I booked it!"" said Wood, positively spitting with rage. "Ah," said Flint. "But I've got a specially signed note here from Professor Snape.

`I, Professor S. Snape, give the Slytherin team permission to practice today on the Quidditch field owing to the need to train their new Seeker."'

"You've got a new Seeker?" said Wood, "Where?"

And from behind the six large figures before them came a seventh, smaller boy, smirking all over his pale, pointed face. It was Draco Malfoy. Harry sighed, "great just what we need the blond shit" he spat done dealing with him.

Aren't you Lucius Malfoy's son?" said Fred, looking at Malfoy with dislike. "Funny you should mention Draco's father," said Flint as the whole Slytherin team smiled still more broadly. "Let me show you the generous gift he's made to the Slytherin team." All seven of them held out their broomsticks. Seven highly polished, brand-new handles and seven sets of fine gold lettering spelling the words Nimbus Two Thousand and One gleamed under the Gryffindors' noses in the early morning sun. "Very latest model. Only came out last month," said Flint carelessly, flicking a speck of dust from the end of his own. "I believe it outstrips the old Two Thousand series by a considerable amount. As for the old Cleansweeps" - he smiled nastily at Fred and George, who were both clutching Cleansweep Fives - "sweeps the board with them." Malfoy was smirking "Oh, look," said Flint. "A field invasion." Ron and Hermione were coming over. "What's happening?" Ron asked Harry. "Why aren't you playing? And what's he doing here?"

He was looking at Malfoy, taking in his Slytherin Quidditch robes. "He is an ugly shit," Harry thought. I'm the new Slytherin Seeker, Weasley," said Malfoy, smugly. "Everyone's just been admiring the brooms my father's bought our team. Ron gaped, "Good, aren't they? But perhaps the Gryffindor team will be able to raise some gold and get new brooms, too. You could raffle off those Cleansweep Fives; I expect a museum would bid for them." The Slytherin team howled with laughter. "At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in," said Hermione sharply. "They got in on pure talent." The smug look on Malfoy's face flickered.

"No one asked your opinion, you fiIthy little Mudblood," he spat.

Harry rushed forward and pinned him to the ground as fast as he could without blowing his cover. Draco's eyes grew wide with fear as he realized he couldn't move, Harry grabbed, "I don't care who's kid you are, I don't care if I get expelled, If you hurt my friends ever again I will not be so kind" he spat before pulling him up and punching him in the face, Draco fell back a whole foot blood pouring from his nose, "Potter my father will hear about this" he yelled, Harry smirked, "ok but that will just show your willy is smaller than his" he spat walking over to Hermione, "Ignored him hes a idiot, if he knew anything about the medicine he would know, your way better off than him" he reminded her, she nodded understand his reference to how technically her blood was purer than his. Ron looked annoyed, "why do so many idiots think blood matters" he asked angrily. Harry glared at Draco one more time before they headed back to the common room.

End Of Chapter Eighteen The Start Of Term

Chapter Nineteen Voices In The Winds

AN: I had to keep something from the books like the classes and Draco because they need set up. You will see Harry use some magic later, when angry he is using his fists by instinct. Major differences are Ron's wand is not broken and the stuff with the car never happened.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Nineteen Voices In The Wind

Harry sat in the common room with Ron and Hermione he sighed as he worked tirelessly on his Transfiguration essay, Hermione was speaking, "you two need to stop doing your homework so late" she nagged. And then he heard something,

It was a voice, a voice to chill the bone marrow, a voice of breathtaking, ice-cold venom.

"Come ... come to me... Let me rip you... Let me tear you ... Let me kill you . . . ."

Harry looked at his friends, "do you hear that" he asked. Ron looked at him like he was crazy, "hear what mate" he asked, Hermione nodded she didn't hear anything either. He decided to ignore it.

Harry awoke on saturday and went down to grab breakfast with Ron and Hermione. He ate his meal when Hermione asked, "When will you find out if you passed" she asked, Harry sighed, "hopefully today, cleaning up Boruto's mess must be taking up must take most of the kage's time" he told them, Ron nodded, "makes sense, who knows who lost in the second stage due to his cheating" Ron stated. Harry stood up, "I'm going to go to go get my mail" he said, they nodded as he walked off.

Harry walked into the Forest and got his mail from a summoning slug he had never met, He told the slug he would be back with his replies later, He went up to his dorm and opened the first letter simple reading

Chunin Exams Results

Dear Harry

I'm not going to beat around the bush, you did not show the traits we want in chunin while you are very strong Naruto as well as myself don't think you're ready to be a chunin. Don't let this get you down, It's just a rank, Naruto was a genin when he beat Pain, I was a chunin when I fought in the war. What matters is that you keep trying to get stronger. I hope you're enjoying yourself. Hope you're well.

From

Sakura Haruno

Harry sighed he expected to be sad but he was not, If Lord Naruto himself thinks he is not ready than he is not ready. He sighed too see he had no other letters this trip had been solely to give him his results. He quickly wrote a reply thanking Sakura for the update. He gave the letter to the slug. After he was done he headed back to the great hall.

Ron and Hermione noticed his change in mood right away,"you ok Harry" Ron asked, He looked at them, "I failed the exams" he told them. Their faces fell, "But you did so well" Hermione said, Harry looked at her, "I just showed off my power not the traits of a chunin" he explained, He hung out with them for a bit before heading to the forest to train. He was going to get stronger he was still mad about losing to his rival.

October arrived, spreading a damp chill over the grounds and into the castle. Harry had been training harder than ever. Madam Pomfrey, the nurse, was kept busy by a sudden spate of colds among the staff and students. Her Pepperup potion worked instantly, though it left the drinker smoking at the ears for several hours afterward. Ginny Weasley, who had been looking pale, was bullied into taking some by Percy. The steam pouring from under her vivid hair gave the impression that her whole head was on fire. Even aside from the rain and wind it hadn't been a happy practice session. Fred and George, who had been spying on the Slytherin team, had seen for themselves the speed of those new Nimbus Two Thousand and Ones. They reported that the Slytherin team was no more than seven greenish blurs, shooting through the air like missiles.

Harry sat in the common room with Hermione helping him with his potions essay. Most of the time he did things on his own but Snape hated him. He was hoping with Hermione's help he could make something that would please him. Ron was with them working on his own. Hermione spoke, "your amount is off" she told him as he froze,

. . . rip . . . tear . . . kill . . ."

It was the same voice, the same cold, murderous voice he had heard before.

"Harry, what're you -?" Hermione asked worriedly

"It's that voice again shut up a minute " Harry said.

".so hungry for so long ."

"Listen!" said Harry urgently, and Ron and Hermione froze, watching him.

". . . kill . . . time to kill . . ."

Harry stood up and ran out of the room his friends following him. The voice was growing fainter. Harry was sure it was moving away moving upward, he assumed it was coming from the pipes.

"This way," he shouted, and he began to run, up the stairs, into the entrance hall. . Harry ran to the first floor, Ron and Hermione behind him.

"Harry, what're we " Ron asked.

"SHH!"

Distantly, from the floor above, and growing fainter still, he heard the voice: ". . . I smell blood. . . . I SMELL BLOOD!"

"It's going to kill someone!" he shouted, and ignoring Ron's and Hermione's bewildered faces, he looked around before he took off at full speed jumping over the stairs. Ron and Hermione panting behind him, not stopping until they turned a corner into the last, deserted passage.

"Harry, what was that all about?" said Ron, wiping sweat off his face. "I couldn't hear anything" But Hermione gave a sudden gasp, pointing down the corridor. "Look!" Something was shining on the wall ahead. Written in blood on the wall was a message of some kind,

The Chamber Of Secrets Has Been Opened Enemies Of The Heir Beware

"What's that thing - hanging underneath?" said Ron, fear in his voice.

All three of them realized what it was at once, and leapt backward with a splash..Mrs. Norris,

the caretaker's cat, was hanging by her tail from the torch bracket. She was stiff as a board, her eyes wide and staring. For a few seconds, they didn't move. Then Ron said, "Let's get out of here. They nodded and prepared to leave but it was too late. Students stood on either side staring at the three of them. Then someone shouted through the quiet. "Enemies of the Heir, beware! You'll be next, Mudbloods!" It was Draco Malfoy. He had pushed to the front of the crowd, his cold eyes alive, his usually bloodless face flushed, as he grinned at the sight of the hanging, immobile cat. Harry glared at him.

What's going on here? What's going on?" Argus Filch came walking through the crowd. Then he saw Mrs. Norris and fell back, clutching his face in horror. "My cat! My cat! What's happened to Mrs. Norris?" he shrieked. And his popping eyes fell on Harry. "You!"he screeched. "You! You've murdered my cat! You've killed her! I'll kill you! I'll -"

"Argus!"

Dumbledore had arrived on the scene, Harry stared at him and he stared back nether said a word. followed by a number of other teachers. In seconds, he had swept past Harry, Ron, and Hermione and detached Mrs. Norris from the torch bracket. "Come with me, Argus," he said to Filch. "You, too, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger." Lockhart stepped forward eagerly.

My office is nearest, Headmaster - just upstairs - please feel free -"

"Thank you, Gilderoy," said Dumbledore.

The silent crowd parted to let them pass. Lockhart, looking excited and important, hurried after Dumbledore; so did Professors McGonagall and Snape. As they entered Lockhart's darkened office there was a flurry of movement across the walls; Harry saw several of the Lockharts in the pictures dodging out of sight. Dumbledore lay Mrs. Norris on the polished surface and began to examine her. Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged tense looks and sank into chairs outside the pool of candlelight, watching. Harry looked at him, "he's not dead" he said flatly, Snape glared, "how do you know" he asked. Harry ignored him.

"It was definitely a curse that killed her - probably the Transmogrifian Torture - I've seen it used many times, so unlucky I wasn't there, I know the very countercurse that would have saved her" he said, Harry glared of course he had the answers. "I remember something very similar happening in Ouagadogou," said Lockhart before Harry stopped him ,"no one cares," he spat. "She's not dead, Argus," he said. "Not dead?" choked Filch, looking through his fingers at Mrs. Norris. "But why's she all - all stiff and frozen?" "She has been Petrified," said Dumbledore . "But how, I cannot say . . . ."

"Ask him!" shrieked Filch, turning to Harry. "No second year could have done this," said Dumbledore. Harry laughed to himself, "I could have killed it," he thought "He did it, he did it!" Filch spat, "You saw what he wrote on the wall! He must know I'm a - I'm a Squib!" he finished. Harry looked at him, "First of all i don't know what a squib is and second, my best friend is a muggle born I couldn't give less of a shit about what you are, so back off" he spat. Dumbledore glared at him, "Control yourself Harry" he ordered, Harry glared at him, "watch it old man,I don't take orders from you" Harry spat.

"If I might speak, Headmaster, Potter and his friends may have simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time,But we do have a set of suspicious circumstances here. Why was he in the upstairs corridor at all? Why wasn't he at the Halloween feast?"

Harry stood up, "we were walking around I was talking to them about private things" he lied. Dumbledore nodded. "My cat has been Petrified!" he shrieked, his eyes popping. "I want to see some punishment!" Harry glared, "Hey buddy I didn't touch your cat, so leave me the hell alone," Harry spat.

"We will be able to cure her, Argus," said Dumbledore patiently. "Professor Sprout recently managed to procure some Mandrakes. As soon as they have reached their full size, I will have a potion made that will revive Mrs. Norris." the rest of the meeting was just the teacher talking about stupid long term answers involving mandrakes.

For a while all anyone would talk about was the attack. Ginny Weasley seemed very disturbed by Mrs. Norris's fate. According to Ron, she was a great cat lover. Harry was reminded that his friends were not ninja with how Hermione was effected, It was quite usual for Hermione to spend a lot of time reading, but she was now doing almost nothing else. Nor could Harry and Ron get much response from her when they asked what she was up to, and not until the following Wednesday did they find out.

Harry found Ron in the library working on a essay for history, "I don't believe it, I'm still eight inches short said Ron, letting go of his parchment, which sprang back into a roll. "And Hermione's done four feet seven inches and her writing's tiny. "

"Where is she?" asked Harry, grabbing the tape measure and unrolling his own homework.

"Somewhere over there," said Ron, pointing along the shelves. "Looking for another book. I think she's trying to read the whole library before Christmas." Harry laughed.

Hermione emerged from between the bookshelves, "All the copies of Hogwarts, A History have been taken out," she said, sitting down next to Harry and Ron. "And there's a two-week waiting list. I wish I hadn't left my copy at Ron's, but I couldn't fit it in my trunk with all the Lockhart books." Harry looked at her, why do you want it," he asked.

"The same reason everyone else wants it," said Hermione, "to read up on the legend of the Chamber of Secrets."

"What's that?" said Harry quickly. "That's just it. I can't remember," said Hermione, biting her lip. "And I can't find the story anywhere else"

"Hermione, let me read your composition," said Ron desperately, checking his watch. "No, I won't," said Hermione, suddenly severe. "You've had ten days to finish it -"

"I only need another two inches, come on" Ron said it. The bell rang. Ron and Hermione led the way to History of Magic,. History of Magic was the worst subject on their schedule. Professor Binns, who taught it, was their only ghost teacher, and the most exciting thing that ever happened in his classes was his entering the room through the blackboard. Harry wished he could sleep like Ron did but he needed to record the information for his report.

Today however was different Hermione raised her hand, "Miss - er -?"

"Granger, Professor. I was wondering if you could tell us anything about the Chamber of Secrets," said Hermione in a clear voice. The whole room grew quiet,.Professor Binns blinked. "My subject is History of Magic, I teach facts". Harry spoke up, "Sir a legend is only a legend until proven real, now answer her question," he said. Professor Binns was shocked but nodded, "fine you have a point,"

"Let me see ... the Chamber of Secrets ...

"You all know, of course, that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago - the precise date is uncertain - by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age. The four school Houses are named after them: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. They built this castle together, far from prying Muggle eyes, for it was an age when magic was feared by common people, and witches and wizards suffered much persecution, "For a few years, the founders worked in harmony together, seeking out youngsters who showed signs of magic and bringing them to the castle to be educated. But then disagreements sprang up between them. A rift began to grow between Slytherin and the others. Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed that magical learning should be kept within all-magic families. He disliked taking students of Muggle parentage, believing them to be untrustworthy. After a while, there was a serious argument on the subject between Slytherin and Gryffindor, and Slytherin left the school. But these honest facts have been obscured by the fanciful legend of the Chamber of Secrets. The story goes that Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in the castle, of which the other founders knew nothing. Slytherin, according to the legend, sealed the Chamber of Secrets so that none would be able to open it until his own true heir arrived at the school. The heir alone would be able to unseal the Chamber of Secrets, unleash the horror within, and use it to purge the school of all who were unworthy to study magic." He explained, Harry knew right away he would need to pay more attention to Hermione and come up with a plan. He was not a strategist but knew if muggle borns were there target Hermione was in danger. And being alone when you're a target is never good. "The whole thing is arrant nonsense, of course," he said. " the school has been searched for evidence of such a chamber, many times, by the most learned witches and wizards. It does not exist. A tale told to frighten the gullible." Hermione's hand was back in the air. "Sir what exactly do you mean by the `horror within' the Chamber?"

"That is believed to be some sort of monster, which the Heir of Slytherin alone can control," said Professor Binns in his dry, reedy voice. Harry saw looks of fear on everyone's face. "I tell you, the thing does not exist," said Professor Binns, shuffling his notes. "There is no Chamber and no monster." Harry wondered if what he was hearing could be the monster but shot the idea down as only he could hear it.

After class the Trio were on there way to drop their bags off before dinner, "I always knew Salazar Slytherin was a twisted old loony," Ron told Harry and Hermione. "But I never knew he started all this pure-blood stuff. I wouldn't be in his house if you paid me. Honestly, if the Sorting Hat had tried to put me in Slytherin, I'd've got the train straight back home" Hermione nodded fervently, Harry sighed, "I would like to leave but I'm stuck here" he told them

They were wondering the halls when they bumped into Percy. Percy glared at them. "That's what I told Ginny," said Percy fiercely, "but she still seems to think you're going to be expelled, I've never seen her so upset, crying her eyes out, you might think of her, all the first years are thoroughly over excited by this business -" "You don't care about Ginny," said Ron, whose ears were now reddening. "You're just worried I'm going to mess up your chances of being Head Boy" Ron spat. "Five points from Gryffindor! And I hope it teaches you a lesson! " Percy said,Harry glared at him, "I hope Ron is wrong, as a brother your duty is to Ginny above all, if something happened to her it could end up being your fault" he said, Percy glared at him walking off.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione chose seats as far as possible from Percy in the common room that night. Ron was still in a very bad temper and kept blotting his Charms homework.

"Who can it be, though?" she said in a quiet voice, as though continuing a conversation they had just been having. "Who'd want to frighten all the Squibs and Muggle-borns out of Hogwarts?"

"Let's think," said Ron in mock puzzlement. "Who do we know who thinks Muggle-borns are scum?" He looked at Hermione. Hermione looked back, unconvinced. "If you're talking about Malfoy "Of course I am!" said Ron. "You heard him You'll be next, Mudbloods! come on, you've only got to look at his foul rat face to know it's him ". Hermione shook her head"Malfoy, the Heir of Slytherin?" Hermione said. Harry looked at her, "it's worth looking into if we're wrong than were wrong" he told her, "Well I suppose it's possible," said Hermione. Ron looked at her, "How do we prove it" he asked, Harry smiled, "I've got an idea" he said Hermione looked at him, "why do I feel like we're going to break a lot of rules" she asked.

"I will use the transformation jutsu to sneak into the Slytherin common room and ask Malfoy a few questions without him realizing it's me" he explained, Hermione smiled, "I was thinking the same thing only with the polyjuice, but this is better, as polyjuice takes forever to make" she told them, Harry smiled, "I will turn into Crabbe but I need to eat him out of the room for a while" he said.

Ron looked at him, "How long can you hold it" he asked, Harry grinned, "over an hour if I only use that" he said. Hermione grinned this was way better than polyjuice.

Saturday afternoon after a intense game of quidditch in which Harry caught the snitch allowing them to beat Slytherin luckily the match went without issue. About five hours after the match Harry was playing chess with Ron in the common room, he found it, was a lot like Shogi, meaning Shikadai would be very good at it. Justin Finch burst into the room "Colin been petrified" he yelled. Harry's eyes grew wide as he looked at his friend, "I'm going to to check this out" he said as he took off for the hospital before they could say anything. He jumped onto the roof and ran to the hospital hiding himself in the shadows. Harry hid on the ceiling outside the door to the infirmary listening to the conversation.

"Another attack," said Dumbledore. "Minerva found him on the stairs.

"There was a bunch of grapes next to him, We think he was trying to sneak up here to visit Potter." Said said Professor McGonagall.

"Petrified?" whispered Madam Pomfrey.

"Yes, But If Albus hadn't been on the way downstairs for hot chocolate who knows what might have" happened," she said. The three of them stared down at Colin. Then Dumbledore took the camera out of Colin's hands. "You don't think he managed to get a picture of his attacker?" said Professor McGonagall. Dumbledore didn't answer. He opened the back of the camera. A jet of steam had come out of the camera. "Melted,All melted." said Madam Pomfrey.

"What does this mean, Albus?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"It means," said Dumbledore, "that the Chamber of Secrets is indeed open again."

"But, Albus ... surely ... who?" Professor McGonagall asked "The question is not who," said Dumbledore, "The question is, how." Harry knew now he had to strike.

End Of Chapter Nineteen Voices In The Winds

Chapter Twenty The Dueling Club

AN: So differences no polyjuice this time as there is no need for it. You see a bit of the relationship between Harry and Dumbledore. The two of them clearly each have problems from the summer meeting. Harry finds out he failed the exams. I brushed over it as I don't think it's a big deal no one in part 1 complained so I don't see why Harry would. Also no Dobby I just can't think of how to introduce him in this version. If I think of something I will do it. The chapter title is a legend of korra episode by the same name . the line a legend is only a legend until proven real is taken from the first One Piece opening we are.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty The Dueling Club

The news that Colin Creevey had been attacked and was now lying as though dead in the hospital wing had spread through the entire school by Monday morning. Ginny Weasley, who sat next to Colin Creevey in Charms, was distraught, but Harry felt that Fred and George were going the wrong way about cheering her up. They were taking turns covering themselves with fur or boils and jumping out at her from behind statues. Neville was afraid as everyone thinks he's almost a Squib. After potions that day "They're starting a Dueling Club!" said Seamus. "First meeting tonight! I wouldn't mind dueling lessons; they might come in handy one of these days" "What, you reckon Slytherin's monster can duel?" said Ron, but he, too, read the sign with interest. "Could be useful," he said to Harry and Hermione as they went into dinner. "Shall we go?" Harry and Hermione were all for it, so at eight o'clock that evening they hurried back to the Great Hall. The long dining tables had vanished and a golden stage had appeared along one wall. Harry was excited to learn some defense magic, he needed to be able to fight with magic if necessary.

"I wonder who'll be teaching us?" said Hermione. "As long as it's not " Harry began, but he ended on a groan Gilderoy Lockhart was walking onto the stage, accompanied by none other than Snape, Lockhart waved an arm for silence and called ' "Gather round, gather round! Can everyone see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent! "Now, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little dueling club, to train you all in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions - for full details, see my published works. "Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape," said Lockhart, flashing a wide smile. "He tells me he knows a tiny little bit about dueling himself and has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration before we begin. Now, I don't want any of you youngsters to worry - you'll still have your Potions master when I'm through with him, never fear!"

"Wouldn't it be good if they finished each other off?" Ron muttered in Harry's ear. Harry laughed, Lockhart and Snape turned to face each other and bowed; at least, Lockhart did, with much twirling of his hands, whereas Snape jerked his head irritably. Then they raised their wands like swords in front of them."As you see, we are holding our wands in the accepted combative position," Lockhart told the silent crowd. "On the count of three, we will cast our first spells. Neither of us will be aiming to kill, of course."

"I wouldn't bet on that," Harry murmured

Both of them swung their wands above their heads and pointed them at their opponent "Expelliarmus!"Snape yelled, There was a dazzling flash of scarlet light and Lockhart was blasted off his feet: He flew backward off the stage, smashed into the wall, "Do you think he's all right?" she squealed through her fingers. "Who cares?" Harry and Ron said together.

They were put into pairs. Hermione was paired up with Miss Bulstrode, Ron with Finnigan, Harry himself was teamed with Draco. Malfoy walked over, smirking. Behind him walked a Slytherin girl Hermione gave her a weak smile that she did not return.

"Face your partners!" called Lockhart, back on the platform. "And bow!"

Harry and Malfoy inclined their heads, not taking their eyes off each other.

"Wands at the ready!" shouted Lockhart. "When I count to three, cast your charms to disarm your opponents - only to disarm them - we don't want any accidents - one ... two ... three -"

Harry swung his wand high, but Malfoy had already started on "two": Harry moved out of the way. arry pointed his wand straight at Malfoy and shouted, "Rictusempra!" A jet of silver light hit Malfoy in the stomach and he doubled up, wheezing. "I said disarm only!" Lockhart shouted in alarm over the heads of the battling crowd, as Malfoy sank to his knees; Harry had hit him with a Tickling Charm, and he could barely move for laughing. Malfoy pointed his wand at Harry's knees, choked, "Tarantallegra!" and the next second Harry's legs began to jerk around out of his control in a kind of quickstep. "Stop! Stop!" screamed Lockhart, but Snape took charge. "Finite Incantatem!" he shouted; Harry's feet stopped dancing, Malfoy stopped laughing, and they were able to look up. A haze of greenish smoke was hovering over the scene. Both Neville and Justin were lying on the floor, panting. Harry saw Millicent had Hermione in a headlock and Hermione was whimpering in pain; both their wands lay forgotten on the floor. Harry rushed over and yanked Millicent off of Hermione and threw her off the stage. "Let's have a volunteer pair - Longbottom and Finch-Fletchley, how about you " Lockhart said. "How about Malfoy and Potter?" said Snape with a twisted smile.

"Excellent idea!" said Lockhart, gesturing Harry and Malfoy into the middle of the hall

"Now, Harry, when Draco points his wand at you, you do this." said Lockhart. He raised his own wand, attempted a sort of wiggling action, and dropped it. Snape smirked as Lockhart quickly picked it up, saying, "Whoops -my wand is a little overexcited " Snape moved closer to Malfoy, bent down, and whispered something in his ear. Malfoy smirked, too. "Scared?" muttered Malfoy, so that Lockhart couldn't hear him. "You wish," said Harry out of the corner of his mouth.

"Three - two - one - go!" he shouted. Malfoy raised his wand quickly and shouted, "Serpensortia!" The end of his wand exploded. Harry watched,shocked, as a long black snake shot out of it, fell heavily onto the floor between them, and raised itself, ready to strike. There were screams as the crowd backed away, clearing the floor. Harry braced himself preparing to take it out. "Don't move, Potter," said Snape lazily, clearly enjoying the sight of Harry standing motionless, eye to eye with the angry snake. "I'll get rid of it ...

"Allow me!" shouted Lockhart. He raised his wand at the snake and there was a loud bang; the snake, into the air and fell back to the floor. Enraged, hissing furiously, it slithered straight toward Justin and raised itself again, fangs exposed, poised to strike.

Harry wasn't sure what made him do it. He wasn't even aware of deciding to do it. All he knew was that his legs were carrying him forward as though he was on casters and that he had shouted stupidly at the snake, "Leave him alone!" the snake slumped to the floor, docile as a thick, black garden hose, its eyes now on Harry. He knew the snake wouldn't attack anyone now, though how he knew it, he couldn't have explained. He looked up at Justin, grinning, expecting to see Justin looking relieved, not angry and scared. "What do you think you're playing at?" he shouted, and before Harry could say anything, Justin had turned and stormed out of the hall. Snape stepped forward, waved his wand, and the snake vanished in a small puff of black smoke.

"Come on," said Rons voice in his ear. "Move - come on -"

They bolted out of the hall, Hermione hurrying alongside them. As they went through the doors, the people on either side drew away as though they were frightened. Harry didn't have a clue what was going on, and neither Ron or Hermione explained anything until they had dragged him all the way up to the empty Gryffindor common room. Then Ron pushed Harry into an armchair and said, "You're a Parselmouth. Why didn't you tell us?

"I'm a what?" said Harry.

"A Parselmouth!" said Ron. "You can talk to snakes!"

"I know," said Harry. "I mean, that's only the time I've ever done it.

So?" said Harry. "I bet loads of people here can do it."

"Oh, no they can't," said Ron. "It's not a very common gift. Harry, this is bad."

"What's bad?" said Harry, starting to feel quite angry. "What's wrong with everyone? Listen, if I hadn't told that snake not to attack Justin "

"Oh, that's what you said to it?"

"What d'you mean? You were there - you heard me -"

"I heard you speaking Parseltongue," said Ron. "Snake language. You could have been saying anything - no wonder Justin panicked, you sounded like you were egging the snake on or something -it was creepy, you know " Harry nodded. "I spoke a different language? But I didn't realize - how can I speak a language without knowing I can speak it?" Ron shook his head. Both he and Hermione were looking as though someone had died. Harry couldn't see what was so terrible, "this is pretty cool could I like make snakes attack my enemies," he wondered.

"D'you want to tell me what's wrong with stopping a massive snake biting off Justin's head?" he said. "What does it matter how I did it as long as Justin doesn't have to join the Headless Hunt?"

"It matters," said Hermione, speaking at last in a hushed voice, "because being able to talk to snakes was what Salazar Slytherin was famous for. That's why the symbol of Slytherin House is a serpent." Harry's jaw dropped. "Exactly," said Ron. "And now the whole school's going to think you're his great-great-great-great-grandson or something " Ron told him. "But I'm not," said Harry in anger "You'll find that hard to prove, He lived about a thousand years ago; for all we know, you could be." said Hermione. Harry sighed, "wow and I thought the Leaf had issues " he said.

Harry laid awake in bed not training for once. Could he be a descendant of Salazar Slytherin? He didn't know anything about his father's family, after all. Quietly, Harry tried to say something in Parseltongue. The words wouldn't come. He considered contacting Sakura her husband was the owner of the snake contract. He shot that idea down, he would not run to Sakura crying for help, the bitch would never let him live it down. Plus the chance Sasuke would wasted time helping him was low. The Sorting Hat wouldn't have put me in here if I had Slytherin blood. Harry turned over. He'd see Justin the next day in Herbology and he'd explain that he'd been calling the snake off, not egging it on, which any fool should have realized.

By next morning, however, the snow that had begun in the night had turned into a blizzard so thick that the last Herbology lesson of the term was canceled: Professor Sprout wanted to work on the Mandrakes, a tricky operation she would entrust to no one else, now that it was so important for the Mandrakes to grow quickly and revive Mrs. Norris and Colin Creevey. Harry fretted about this next to the fire in the Gryffindor common room, while Ron and Hermione used their time off to play a game of wizard chess. "For heaven's sake, Harry," said Hermione, exasperated, as one of Ron's bishops wrestled her knight off his horse and dragged him off the board. "Go and find Justin if it's so important to you." she complained Harry looked at her and sighed and shook his head, "No Im going to get the information from Draco. Ron looked at him, "Now" he asked, Harry nodded, Hermione and him nodded, as Harry looked at them, "I will be back" he said. Walking out of the common room.

Harry looked around and seeing no one was there he performed the transformation jutsu. Into Crabbe. He walked towards the dungeon. When he realized he didn't know the password and would have to use trial and error. He smied when he saw Draco Malfoy walking to him. He looked at Harry, "I've seen Peter Weasley sneaking around a lot lately. And I bet I know what he's up to. He thinks he's going to catch Slytherin's heir single-handed." he spat. Harry laughed, "those foolish blood traitors, I wish the dark lord had killed them back in the war" he told Draco. Malfoy paused by a stretch of bare, damp stone wall. "What's the new password again?" he said to Harry. "Oh, yeah -pure-blood!" said Malfoy, not listening, and a stone door concealed in the wall slid open. Malfoy marched through it, and Harry followed.

The Slytherin common room was a long, low underground room with rough stone walls and ceiling from which round, greenish lamps were hanging on chains. A fire was crackling under an elaborately carved mantelpiece ahead of them, and several Slytherins were silhouetted around it in high-backed chairs.

"Wait here," said Malfoy to Harry, motioning him to a pair of empty chairs set back from the fire. "I'll go and get it my father's just sent it to me " he said. Harry sat down, "I wonder what he is going to show me, god this is tiring" he thought. He had been holding the jutsu for over twenty minutes. Malfoy came back a minute later, holding what looked like a newspaper clipping. He thrust it under Harry's nose. "That'll give you a laugh," he said. Harry laughed It had been clipped out of the Daily Prophet, and it said:

INQUIRY AT THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC

Arthur Weasley, Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office, was today fined fifty Galleons for bewitching a Muggle car. During the summer his sons flew it over london. Muggles saw them. Mr. Lucius Malfoy, a governor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. called today for Mr. Weasley's resignation. "Weasley has brought the Ministry into disrepute," Mr. Malfoy told our reporter. "He is clearly unfit to draw up our laws and his ridiculous Muggle Protection Act should be scrapped immediately." Mr. Weasley was unavailable for comment, although his wife told reporters to clear off or she'd set the family ghoul on them.

"Well?" said Malfoy impatiently as Harry handed the clipping back to him. "Don't you think it's funny?

Harry laughed. "Arthur Weasley loves Muggles so much he should snap his wand in half and go and join them," said Malfoy scornfully. "You'd never know the Weasleys were pure-bloods, the way they behave." Harry nodded, "Redheads are known to be stupid, I hear the fool wants to meets potter's mudblood friend's parents" he said smiling. You know, I'm surprised the Daily Prophet hasn't reported all these attacks yet," he went on thoughtfully. "I suppose Dumbledore's trying to hush it all up. He'll be sacked if it doesn't stop soon. Father's always said old Dumbledore's the worst thing that's ever happened to this place. He loves Muggle-borns. A decent headmaster would never have let slime like that Creevey in." He said annoyed, Harry nodded, "Old man is a total dumbass: he said.

Malfoy started taking pictures with an imaginary camera and did a cruel but accurate impression of Colin: "`Potter, can I have your picture, Potter? Can I have your autograph? Can I lick your shoes, please, Potter?"' He dropped his hands and looked at Harry who laughed.

"Saint Potter, the Mudbloods' friend," said Malfoy slowly. "He's another one with no proper wizard feeling, or he wouldn't go around with that jumped up Granger Mudblood. And people think he's Slytherin's heir!" Harry nodded in agreement. Harry almost sighed, he had said terrible things Draco had to know something.

"You must have some idea who's behind it all" Harry asked. "You know I haven't, Goyle, how many times do I have to tell you?" snapped Malfoy. "And Father won't tell me anything about the last time the Chamber was opened either. Of course, it was fifty years ago, so it was before his time, but he knows all about it, and he says that it was all kept quiet and it'll look suspicious if I know too much about it. But I know one thing - last time the Chamber of Secrets was opened, a Mudblood died. So I bet it's a matter of time before one of them's killed this time ... I hope it's Granger," he said. Harry forced himself to laugh, "that bastard got I want to beat his ass, must stay calm" he thought to himself, "It would be great if that mudblood bitch died" Harry said.

D'you know if the person who opened the Chamber last time was caught?"

"Oh, yeah ... whoever it was was expelled," said Malfoy. "They're probably still in Azkaban."

"Azkaban?" said Harry, puzzled. "Azkaban - the wizard prison, Goyle," said Malfoy, looking at him in disbelief "Honestly, if you were any slower, you'd be going backward." He shifted restlessly in his chair and said, "Father says to keep my head down and let the Heir of Slytherin get on with it. He says the school needs ridding of all the Mudblood filth, but not to get mixed up in it. Of course, he's got a lot on his plate at the moment. You know the Ministry of Magic raided our manor last week?"

"Yeah. . ." said Malfoy. "Luckily, they didn't find much. Father's got some very valuable Dark Arts stuff. But luckily, we've got our own secret chamber under the drawing-room floor " Harry smiled, "that's good" he said.

He looked at Draco, "I've got to use the bathroom" he said standing up. Draco nodded. Harry walked away and left the common room. He left the dungeons and dropped the transformation. He headed for the common room to tell Ron and Hermione what he learned.

Harry entered the common room and walked over to his friends. Ron looked at him,"how'd it go" he asked, Harry sighed, "He is not the heir hell he knows nothing, his dad is involved though" he explained. Harry looked at Hermione, "Never leave the common room alone, he mentioned the last time the chamber was opened a muggle born died" he explained. Hermione looked at him, "I can take care of myself" she reminded him, Harry nodded, "you're right but your target so you need to be careful" he told her. Hermione looked annoyed but did not disagree.

Christmas finally arrived, Harry awoke christmas morning to Ron's speaking, while he found no point in the holiday, he did make sure to get his two magical friends gifts this year. He had regretted not getting them anything the year before. Harry and Ron wondered down into the common room and found Hermione waiting for them.

Harry looked at them and spoke, "open mine first, I feel bad about last year" he told them. Ron opened his and he was happy to find a figure of Dragonmir Gorgovitch, "Harry mate this is great thank you" he said, Harry laughed. Harry looked at Hermione, "I'm sorry I didn't have time, to get you a gift in Diagon Alley, so I had to give you something from home" he told her, Hermione shook her head, "It's fine Harry I'm sure its still great even if it's not magical, dont forget im a muggle born" she told him opening her gift. In the box was a book she picked it up reading the title "Tales Of A Gutsy Ninja" Harry smiled "i'm not a big reader but that is my favorite book of all time" he told her before adding, "don't read the guy's other works, you won't like them" he told her. She looked at him, "thanks Harry it looks good" she turned to him, "my turn to give you a gift" he said. Harry took the box and opened it inside was a the book titled, "Flying With The Cannons" Harry looked it over, "thanks Ron this should help me with Quidditch" he thanked his friend. He looked at Hermione as she handed him his gift before she spoke, "fair warning I did the same as you, seems like something you would like to use at home" she said. Harry opened the box to find a set of books and movies all under the title Lord Of The Rings. He smiled, "these look good thank you" he said looking at them. He later found out she had gotten Ron a Quidditch and he had gotten her a book. The rest of the day followed normally he stunk of to training during his free time. It was not until sometime after break that another attack happened.

The trio was on there way back to their dorms after what Harry deemed as another worthless class. Harry came to a stop as he heard a door slam shut, "follow me" he told them. They were once again on the spot where Mrs. Norris had been attacked.. A great flood of water stretched over half the corridor, and it looked as though it was still seeping from under the door of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. they could hear Myrtle's wails echoing off the bathroom walls.

"Now what's up with her?" said Ron. "Let's go and see," said Harry, and holding their robes over their ankles they stepped through the great wash of water to the door bearing its OUT OF ORDER sign, ignored it as always, and entered. Moaning Myrtle was crying, Harry sighed god this woman was a pain.

What's up, Myrtle?" said Harry.

"Who's that?" glugged Myrtle miserably. "Come to throw something else at me?"

"Why would I throw something at you? I mean you've yet to piss me off to the point of hurting you" Harry asked.

"Don't ask me," Myrtle shouted, "Here I am, minding my own business, and someone thinks it's funny to throw a book at me" she cried "But it can't hurt you if someone throws something at you," said Harry, reasonably. "I mean, it'd just go right through you, wouldn't it?" He had said the wrong thing. Myrtle puffed herself up and shrieked, "Let's all throw books at Myrtle, because she can't feel it! Ten points if you can get it through her stomach! Fifty points if it goes through her head! Well, ha, ha, ha! What a lovely game, I don't think!"

"Who threw it at you, anyway?" asked Harry.

"I don't know... I was just sitting in the U-bend, thinking about death, and it fell right through the top of my head," said Myrtle, glaring at them. "It's over there, it got washed out" she told them.

Harry and Ron looked under the sink where Myrtle was pointing. A small, thin book lay there. Harry walked over and picked it up.

Harry saw at once that it was a diary, and the faded year on the cover told him it was fifty years old. He opened it eagerly. On the first page he could just make out the name "T M. Riddle" in smudged ink.

"I know that name ... T. M. Riddle got an award for special services to the school fifty years ago."

"How on earth d'you know that?" said Harry in amazement.

Ron smiled, "I heard my Dad mention hearing his name way back once"

Harry was shocked to see the pages were completely blank. No writing whats so ever. He wondered If he should ask for help Sarada specifically, he however was not sure it was even that kind of issue. Why would hogwarts have something akin to the stone tablet. Hermione leaned over,

"He must've been Muggle-born to have bought a diary from Vauxhall Road" Hermione said

"Well, it's not much use to you," Ron. He dropped his voice. "Fifty points if you can get it through Myrtle's nose. "Harry, however shook his head, "this could be helpful" he told Ron putting it in his pocket.

End Of Chapter Twenty The Dueling Club

Chapter Twenty One A Trip Down Memory Lane

Harry's gift to Hermione is great right! Tales Of A Gutsy Ninja is still read even today. Its of course a reference to Jiraiya's first book. I also had to add in the bits about not reading everything else. Even Hermione has books she won't read.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty One A Trip Down Memory Lane

The trio sat in the common room going over what they knew, and trying to figure out the diary.

"Could've been anything," said Ron. "Maybe he got thirty .s or saved a teacher from the giant squid. Maybe he murdered Myrtle; that would've done everyone a favor ...

But Harry could tell from the look on Hermione's face that she was thinking what he was thinking.

"What?" said Ron, looking from one to the other.

"Well, the Chamber of Secrets was opened fifty years ago, wasn't it?" he said. "That's what Malfoy said." Harry said. "Yeah. . ." said Ron slowly.

"And this diary is fifty years old," said Hermione. Ron looked at her, "so what" he asked.

"Oh, Ron, wake up," snapped Hermione. "We know the person who opened the Chamber last time was expelled fifty years ago. We know T. M. Riddle got an award for special services to the school fifty years ago. Well, what if Riddle got his special award for catching the Heir of Slytherin? His diary would probably tell us everything - where the Chamber is, and how to open it, and what sort of creature lives in it - the person who's behind the attacks this time wouldn't want that lying around, would they?"

"That's a brilliant theory, Hermione," Ron said, "with just one tiny little flaw. There's nothing written in his diary." But Hermione pulled her wand out of her bag. "It might be invisible ink!" she whispered. She tapped the diary three times and said, "Aparecium!" Nothing happened., Hermione shoved her hand back into her bag and pulled out what appeared to be a bright red eraser. "It's a Revealer, I got it in Diagon Alley," she said. She rubbed hard on January first. Nothing happened. "I'm telling you, there's nothing to find in there," said Ron. "Riddle just got a diary for Christmas and couldn't be bothered filling it in." Ron said.

Harry sighed, "I've got some ideas but the chance is lower than Hermione marrying Draco" h said, They looked at him confused, "There is a legend that there is a stone tablet that only sharingan can read, this could be the same, however that would need an Uchiha and well there are only two alive, also why would they be here" he told them. Hermione looked at him, "Harry nice theory but that is not possible we would know if an uchiha had been at Hogwarts" she said, He had to agree with her on that.

I'm telling you, there's nothing to find in there,Riddle just got a diary for Christmas and couldn't be bothered filling it in get rid of it." Ron said. Harry froze a voice in his spoke,

"The redhead is a fool you want me"

Harry couldn't explain, even to himself, why he didn't just throw Riddle's diary away. The fact was that even though he knew the diary was blank, He somehow felt as if he had heard the name T. M. Riddle before. Nevertheless, Harry was determined to find out more about Riddle, so next day at break, he headed for the trophy room to examine Riddle's special award, an interested Hermione and a thoroughly unconvinced Ron with him.

Harry looked around and spotted Riddle's burnished gold shield was tucked away in a corner cabinet. It didn't carry details of why it had been given to him. However, they did find Riddle's name on an old Medal for Magical Merit, and on a list of old Head Boys."He sounds like Percy," said Ron, wrinkling his nose in disgust. "Prefect, Head Boy ... probably top of every class "

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Hermion esaid in a slightly hurt voice.

Thing were looking up there had only been two attacks Justin and Nearly Headless Nick, and Madam Pomfrey was pleased to report that the Mandrakes were becoming moody and secretive, meaning that they were fast leaving childhood.

"The moment their acne clears up, they'll be ready for repotting again," Harry heard her telling Filch kindly one afternoon. "And after that, it won't be long until we're cutting them up and stewing them. You'll have Mrs. Norris back in no time."

Harry wondered what was happening, he knew whoever was doing this would not just stop. t wasn't until they had reached Professor Flitwick's class that Harry noticed something rather odd about Riddle's diary. All his other books were drenched in scarlet ink. The diary, however, was as clean as it had been before the ink bottle had smashed all over it. He tried to point this out to Ron, but Ron ignored him.

That night Harry, Ron and Hermione sat in the common alone that night, Harry looked at them,"Im going to try writing in the diary" he told them.

"My name is Harry Potter." he wrote The words shone momentarily on the page and they, too, sank without trace, Hermione looked on in shock, "so it reponson to what you write" she said, Ron nodded.

"Hello, Harry Potter. My name is Tom Riddle. How did you come by my diary?"

Someone tried to flush it down a toilet." They waited eagerly for Riddle's reply.

"Lucky that I recorded my memories in some more lasting way than ink. But I always knew that there would be those who would not want this diary read. "

"What do you mean?" Harry wrote

`I mean that this diary holds memories of terrible things. Things that were covered up. Things that happened at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. "

"That's where I am now," Harry wrote quickly. "I'm at Hogwarts, and horrible stuff's been happening. Do you know anything about the Chamber of Secrets?"

"Of course I know about the Chamber of Secrets. In my day, they told us it was a legend, that it did not exist. But this was a lie. In my fifth year, the Chamber was opened and the monster attacked several students, finally killing one. I caught the person whod opened the Chamber and he was expelled. But the Headmaster, Professor Dippet, ashamed that such a thing had happened at Hogwarts, forbade me to tell the truth. A story was given out that thegirl had died in a freak accident. They gave me a nice, shiny, engraved trophy for my trouble and warned me to keep my mouth shut. But I knew it could happen again. The monster lived on, and the one who had the power to release it was not imprisoned. " Harry scar hurt slightly but he ignored it, thinking it was voldemort being angry about being trapped. Sakura had vaguely said something about a close friend complaining about a annoying furball.

"It's happening again now. There have been three attacks and no one seems to know who's behind them. Who was it last time?" "I can show you, if you like, "came Riddle's reply. "You don't have

to take my word for it. I can take you inside my memory of the night when I caught him. "

Harry looked at his friends and they nodded,

"Let me show you. "

Harry relied , "Ok"

The pages of the diary began to blow as though caught in a high wind it sucked them into the pages.

Harry looked around to see the headmaster's office but not as he was used to. No Fawkes the phoenix - no whirring silver contraptions. This was Hogwarts as Riddle had known it, meaning that this unknown wizard was Headmaster, not Dumbledore, Harry crossed his fingers and shouted, "Shadow Clone Jutsu" nothing happened and that disturbed him, "I can't use jutsu", Hermione looked at him, "how, you're in a memory that was in a book" she reminded him. Ron looked around, "so this is hogwarts before Dumbledore" he said. Hermione nodded, "yes you would have known if you read Hogwarts A History," she said.

There was a knock on the office door.

"Enter," said the old wizard in a feeble voice. A boy of about sixteen entered, taking off his pointed hat. A silver prefect's badge was on his chest. He was much taller than Harry, but he, too had jet-black hair. Harry felt like he had known this boy for years.

Ah, Riddle," said the Headmaster.

"You wanted to see me, Professor Dippet?" said Riddle. He looked nervous.

"Sit down," said Dippet. "I've just been reading the letter you sent me.

"Oh," said Riddle. He sat down, gripping his hands together very tightly.

"My dear boy," said Dipper kindly, "I cannot possibly let you stay at school over the summer. Surely you want to go home for the holidays?"

"No," said Riddle at once. "Id much rather stay at Hogwarts than go back to that - to that"

Harry saw hate in Riddle's eyes.

"You live in a Muggle orphanage during the holidays, I believe?" said Dippet curiously.

"Yes, sir," said Riddle, reddening slightly.

"You are Muggle-born?"

"Half-blood, sir," said Riddle. "Muggle father, witch mother."

"And are both your parents -?"

"My mother died just after I was born, sir. They told me at the orphanage she lived just long enough to name me - Tom after my father, Marvolo after my grandfather."

"The thing is, Tom," he sighed, "Special arrangements might have been made for you, but in the current circumstances . . . ."

"You mean all these attacks, sir?" said Riddle. "Precisely," said the headmaster. "My dear boy, you must see how foolish it would be of me to allow you to remain at the castle when term ends. Particularly in light of the recent tragedy ... the death of that poor little girl .You will be safer by far at your orphanage. As a matter of fact, the Ministry of Magic is even now talking about closing the school. We are no nearer locating the er - source of all this unpleasantness ." Riddle's eyes had widened. "Sir if the person was caught - if it all stopped "

"What do you mean?" said Dippet sitting up in his chair. "Riddle, do you mean you know something about these attacks?" Dippet asked. "No, sir," said Riddle quickly.

Dippet sank back, looking disappointed. "You may go, Tom" Riddle walked out of the room. Down the moving spiral staircase they went, emerging next to the gargoyle in the darkening corridor. Riddle stopped. Harry could tell he was thinking. Then, as though he had suddenly reached a decision, he ran off. They chased after him until, hey reached the entrance hall, when a tall wizard with long, sweeping auburn hair and a beard called to Riddle from the marble staircase. "What are you doing, wandering around this late, Tom? The trio looked on in shock before them was Dumbledore fifty years younger, Harry had thought he would look stronger in his prime but he still look like Sakura could break all his bones with a flick. Though he was in no position to talk after the way his team had gotten the bell. He was still far from being near her level.

"I had to see the headmaster, sir," said Riddle. "Well, hurry off to bed," said Dumbledore, "Best not to roam the corridors these days. Not since"

He sighed heavily, told Riddle good night, and strode off. Riddle watched him walk out of sight and then, moving quickly, headed straight down the stone steps to the dungeons, with the Harry went after him with his friends behind him.

Harry was annoyed when he was led to the room Snape would one day teach in. They must have waited an hour before Riddle did something again he opened the door in front of him. Harry jumped at the voice and Ron stepped back, Hermione froze in place.

"C'mon ... gotta get yeh outta here ... C'mon now ... in the box. . ."

There was something familiar about that voice ...

Riddle suddenly jumped around the corner. Harry stepped out behind him. He could see the dark outline of a huge boy who was crouching in front of an open door, a very large box next to it.

"Evening, Rubeus," said Riddle sharply.

The boy slammed the door shut and stood up.

"What yer doin' down here, Tom?"

Riddle stepped closer.

"It's all over," he said. "I'm going to have to turn you in, Rubeus. They're talking about closing Hogwarts if the attacks don't stop."

\

"I don't think you meant to kill anyone. But monsters don't make good pets. I suppose you just let it out for exercise and -"

"It never killed no one!" said the large boy, backing against the closed door. From behind him, Harry could hear a funny rustling and clicking. "Come on, Rubeus," said Riddle,The dead girl's parents will be here tomorrow. The least Hogwarts can do is make sure that the thing that killed their daughter is slaughtered"

Harry clenched his fists so this Riddle bastard was the reason his friend was expelled, Riddle was now his enemy. "It wasn't him!" roared the boy, his voice echoing in the dark passage. "He wouldn'! He never!"

"Stand aside," said Riddle, drawing out his wand.

His spell lit the corridor with a sudden flaming light. The door behind the large boy flew open with such force it knocked him into the wall opposite. And out of it came something that made Harry let out a long, piercing scream unheard by anyone

Riddle raised his wand again, but he was too late. The thing bowled him over as it scuttled away, tearing up the corridor and out of sight. Riddle scrambled to his feet, looking after it; he raised his wand, but the huge boy leapt on him, seized his wand, and threw him back down, yelling, "NOOOOO!" The scene whirled, the darkness became complete.

The Trio looked at each other and Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had always known that Hagrid had an unfortunate liking for large and monstrous creatures . There was a rumor he tried to raise a illegal dragon last year but the headmaster made him get rid of it. There was also Fluffy.

Harry could just imagine the thirteen-year-old Hagrid trying to fit a leash and collar on it. But he was equally certain that Hagrid would never have meant to kill anybody. Harry was happy though they had new information.

"Riddle might have got the wrong person, Maybe it was some other monster that was attacking people" said Hermione "How many monsters d'you think this place can hold?" Ron asked.

"We always knew Hagrid had been expelled, and the attacks must've stopped after Hagrid was kicked out. Otherwise, Riddle wouldn't have got his award."said Harry, before his eyes grew wide, "How could I be so stupid" he shouted, "What are you on about" Ron asked. Harry grinned, "Riddle could have framed Hagrid" he suggested.

"Riddle does sound like Percy - who asked him to squeal on Hagrid, anyway?"

"But the monster had killed someone, Ron," said Hermione than she asked what Harry didnt want to ask,"Do you think we should go and ask Hagrid about it all?"

"That'd be a cheerful visit," said Ron. "'Hello, Hagrid. Tell us, have you been setting anything mad and hairy loose in the castle lately?"' In the end, they decided that they would not say anything to Hagrid. For a while everything was fine no voices or attacks. It was now nearly four months since Justin and Nearly Headless Nick had been Petrified, and nearly everybody seemed to think that the attacker, whoever it was, had retired for good. The second years were given something new to think about during their Easter holidays. The time had come to choose their subjects for the third year. Harry was given permission to hand his in during summer after he had been told what subjects he was to take. He had almost forgotten he had to get information the seventh deemed useful and sadly divination would not be one of those things.

Hermione, at least, took it very seriously. "it could affect our whole future," she told Harry and Ron, Harry looked at her, "yours and Ron's maybe I could care less" he told her, She glared at him, "what is your plan Harry" she asked, Harry smiled,"Well I've alway thought it would be cool to be an ANBU captain " he explained, she looked at him, "how's it pay" she asked, he laughed, "depends on the mission and the state of the world, god forbid if there was a war I would make tons" He told her, she smiled seeming satisfied.

"I just want to give up Potions," said Harry.

"We can't," said Ron gloomily. "We keep all our old subjects, or I'd've ditched Defense Against the Dark Arts." Ron said. "But that's very important!" Hermione said.

"Not the way Lockhart teaches it," Ron said .

Harry knew Ron had signed up for divination and Hermione everything, He had a feeling he would be spending a lot of time with Hermione ,

About two weeks later when leaving Charms class Harry realized something. "Riddle's diary's gone," he whispered to Ron and Hermione. "What?" They said, As he dragged them into the common room.

Hermione looked shocked at the news.

"But only a Gryffindor could have stolen - nobody else knows our password "

"Exactly," said Harry.

Harry had been staring down the packed Gryffindor table trying to find the missing diary. Hermione had been urging him to report the robbery, but Harry didn't like the idea. He'd have to tell a teacher all about the diary and he was not asking for help. "No not again" he thought.

"Kill this time ... let me rip ... tear. . ."

Harry froze, "the voice its back" he told his friends. Ron shook his head, wide-eyed. Hermione, however, clapped a hand to her forehead. "Harry I think I've just understood something! I've got to go to the library!" She stood to leave when he grabbed her arm, "I'm going with you" he told her, "Harry I can take care of myself, what about your ,match " she told him, Harry frowned, "I know but your a target and we both know I'm way stronger than you, if your attacked I can fight it off. As for the game, To hell with it, if I place a damn game above my friend's safety than, Sakura Sensei is a fool for letting me keep my headband " He explained Hermione nodded and sighed, "Fine let's go" she said, Harry looked at Ron, "if you don't hear from us by nightfall were in trouble" he told him. Harry and Hermione went off to the library.

End Of Chapter Twenty One A Trip Down Memory Lane

Chapter Twenty Two

AN: next chapter everything changes and Harry reminds us why this is a Naruto crossover. Also i've been leaving out his training so his fights are more fun. The idea of not being able to use Ninjutsu comes from not being able to bend in the spirt world in the last air bender.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Two Taken

Harry and Hermione entered the library when Harry spoke up, "Ok so what did you figure out" he asked, Hermione grinned, "I heard some seventh years talking about a beast that can kill me people by looking at it" she told him, Harry thought over her words for a moment before it clicked, " Colin just got Petrified. Justin . . . Justin must've seen the it through Nearly Headless Nick! Nick got the full blast of it, but he couldn't die again" he asked and she nodded, "Problem is that I don't know the name of the beast, that why we're here" she explained, Harry nodded, "Let's get to work" he told her, Hermione was surprised, Harry did not put this much effort into his school work, he would normally do what was easy and took the least amount of time. She quickly realized Harry had dropped his act, he was treating this like a mission. There would be no more goofing off with Ron.

Harry and Hermione spent hours looking through the library as Hermione spoke, "I found it" she yelled. Harry bolted over to her and she began to read

Of the many fearsome beasts and monsters that roam our land, there is none more curious or more deadly than the Basilisk, known also as the King of Serpents. This snake, which may reach gigantic size and live many hundreds of years, is born from a chicken's egg, hatched beneath a toad. Its methods of killing are most wondrous, for aside from its deadly and venomous fangs, the Basilisk has a murderous stare, and all who are fixed with the beam of its eye shall suffer instant death. Spiders flee before the Basilisk, for it is their mortal enemy, and the Basilisk flees only from the crowing of the rooster, which is fatal to it.

Harry looked at her, "Ok that all makes sense but how is it getting around" he asked, Hermione looked at him, "I would guess the pipes that's why you can hear it" she suggested, Harry's eye's grew wide as he nodded, "but where is the entrance" she asked. Harry closed his eyes. He knew Hermione was smarter than him and neither of them were a Nara but he knew he could do this.

And Mrs. Norris?" he whispered eagerly. Harry thought hard, picturing the scene on the night of Halloween. "The water the flood from Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. I bet you Mrs. Norris only saw the reflection, and the if it's using the pipes" he said, Hermione's eyes grew wide, "Moaning Myrtle's bathroom" she said in excitement. Harry nodded, "we need to tell Ron" he said. Hermione nodded, "shouldn't we grab a mirror" she asked, Harry shook his head, "No don't worry bout a thing" he told her. She grinned and the two left the library.

As they left the room Harry saw no one else was in the hallway when he heard movement. He stopped and looked around, nothing was there he look at the walls, "there is the sound, it's the Basilisk, its after Hermione" he thought. He grabbed Hermione in his arms and jumped up on the ceiling, "I think the Basilisk is here we're leaving" he said. Hermione looked shocked she had no time to process what was happening when the beast appeared before them, "close your eyes trust me" Harry yelled. He looked below the beast eyes and ran ahead kicking him he jumped over the beast head and ran down its back. He took to the shadows Hermione, in his arms, he knew he had to hurry there was no way he could save Hermione and fight the beast. He ran to the common room as Hermione spoke , "Harry have I ever told you how amazing you are" she asked, Harry grinned, "Its my job literally" he told her casing her to laugh as they landed outside the common room, Harry put his friend down and they headed in to see Ron waiting for them. Harry proceed to tell Ron everything that had happened, Ron looked on grinning, "good thing you were with Hermione mate" he said referring to Harry's ability to fight and get away from the beast with his eyes closed. Harry looked at them, "Friday I'm going into the chamber you guys coming" he asked, they both responded with an obvious yes of course. Ron looked at him, "why friday" he asked. Harry laughed, "I need to get ready" he told him with a wink.

It was the next morning when they were heading to charms that they heard an echoing through the corridors came Professor McGonagall's voice, magically magnified. `All students to return to their House dormitories at once. All teachers return to the staff room. Immediately, please. Harry looked at his friends and they nodded. The trio entered the room where the meeting was being held and Harry took to the shadow while his friends tried to hide. He found it a bit nostalgia to his day in the academy when they would hide under tables and scratch their ears and laugh when someone took too long to find them.

"It has happened," she told the silent staff room. "A student has been taken by the monster. Right into the Chamber itself." Professor Flitwick let out a squeal. Professor Sprout clapped her hands over her mouth. Snape gripped the back of a chair very hard and said, "How can you be sure?"

"The Heir of Slytherin," said Professor McGonagall, who was very white, "left another message. Right underneath the first one. `Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever. "' Professor Flitwick burst into tears. "Who is it?" said Madam Hooch, who had sunk, weak-kneed, into a chair. "Which student?"

"Ginny Weasley," said Professor McGonagall.

Hermione's eyes grew wide she saw that Ron looked horrified,"not Ginny" he whispered as Hermione pulled him out of the room. Harry was waiting outside for them, Hermione looked at Harry speaking for Ron who was in shock," what's the plan" she asked. Harry looked up, "were going into the chamber now, I just need to get my gear, you guys go ahead to the bathroom " he said leaving for his dorm. Harry walked past the defence of the dark arts classroom on the way to the common room. He saw Lockhart, ripping a life-size poster of himself from the back of the door as he spoke and starting to roll it up. "Urgent call - unavoidable got to go"

Harry glared at him, "what about Ron's sister" he spat. "Well, as to that - most unfortunate -" said Lockhart, avoiding Harry's eyes.

"You're the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher!" said Harry. "You can't go now! Not with all the Dark stuff going on here!"

"Well - I must say - when I took the job -" Lockhart muttered, now piling socks on top of his robes. "nothing in the job description - didn't expect -"

"You mean you're running away?" said Harry disbelievingly. "After all that stuff you did in your books

"Books can be misleading," said Lockhart delicately.

"You wrote them!" Harry shouted.

"Holy Shit your a fake… hahahahahaha that is hilarious " Harry shouted walking out of the room ignoring the man speech.

Ron sat on the floor of the bathroom in worry, Myrtle was flying around complaining "Hermione what if she's dead" he asked scared for his sister's life, "don't worry Ron she will be fine we will save her" she told him

"She is right we will save Ginny"

They both turned to see Harry in full shinobi gear tieing his headband around his head. He walked around and looked at the knobs on the sinks he tried each one til Myrtle commented, "That tap's never worked," said Myrtle brightly as he tried to turn it. "Harry," . "Say something, Something in Parseltongue." said Ron, Hermione nodded, "that could work" she said, Harry smiled, making me do all the work" he joked.

He stared hard at the tiny- engraving, trying to imagine it was real. "Open up," he said.

He looked at Ron, who shook his head. "English," he said. Harry looked back at the snake, willing himself to believe it was alive. If he moved his head, the candlelight made it look as though it were moving. "Open up," he said.

Except that the words weren't what he heard; a strange hissing had escaped him, and at once the tap glowed with a brilliant white light and began to spin. Next second, the sink began to move; the sink, in fact, sank, right out of sight, leaving a large pipe exposed, a pipe wide enough for a man to slide into.

Harry heard Ron and Hermione gasp and looked up again. Only was thing entered his mind, he was excited

"Time For A Fight"

End Of Chapter Chapter Twenty Two Taken

Chapter Twenty Three The Chamber Of Secrets

AN: so this time they don't bring Lockhart why would they when Harry is going to do better than him.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Three The Chamber Of Secrets

Harry looked down and grinded, he saw a pipe with a hole in the front, "I will go first" he told his friends jumping into the pipe. It was amazing it felt like he was jumping from tree to tree once more. He knew he was going deeper and deeper below the school. He could hear Ron and Hermione's screams of fear. He looked below and saw the outline of a hole he braced himself and prepared to jump out at the last second. His feet landed on the wet floor and he moved out of the way as his friends joined him landing hard on the ground glaring at him as they stood.

"We must be miles under the school," said Harry

"Under the lake, probably," said Ron as Hermione nodded in agreement. Harry noticed his friends were having trouble seeing. "Lumos!" Harry muttered to his wand and it lit again. "C'mon," he said to Ron and Hermione. "Remember, any sign of movement, close your eyes right away, and let me handle it" he said. But the tunnel was quiet, and the first unexpected sound they heard was a loud crunch as Ron stepped on a rat's skull. Harry lowered his wand to look at the floor and saw that it was littered with small animal bones. An imagine of Ginny dead on the ground if he didn't save her came to mind, He froze, "Should I ask for help, if I don't Ginny could die, Sakura Sensei would save her no issue….." Harry thought to himself. "No I know the bitch would do it without Sensei's help" he thought standing up.

"Harry there's something up there " said Ron, grabbing Harry's shoulder. Hermione was frozen in fear. Harry could just see the outline of a snake like beast, He stared at it, "I think it's dead" he said. He said gesturing for them to follow he reached into his pocket pulling out a Kunai.

"Blimey," said Ron

"Oh no" said Hermione

They looked on ahead and continued down the tunnel. Harry was getting sick of walking so slowly it made him uneasy. But he couldn't leave his friends alone. At last they arrived at a solid wall ahead on which two entwined serpents were carved, Harry walked up to it "Open, "said Harry in a low hiss. The serpent's parted as the wall cracked open. Harry walked into the room followed by his friends.

Harry looked around quickly, "where is Ginny" he asked himself. His eyes narrowed, ready to fight at any moment. The eye sockets of the stone snakes were following him. They were alive. Then, as he drew level with the last pair of pillars a statute came into view, standing against the back wall. Harry looked up at the giant face above. Below the statue was Ginny, "Guys come here" he yelled. Ron looked and his eyes widened and he rushed past Harry to Ginny faster than Harry thought he could move.

"Ginny don't be dead please don't be dead " He flung his wand aside, grabbed Ginny's shoulders, and turned her over. Her face was white and cold, yet her eyes were closed, so she wasn't Petrified. But then she must be "Ginny, please wake up," Ron muttered desperately, shaking her. Ginny's head lolled hopelessly from side to side. Hermione watched sadly as Ron held his sister. Harry rushed over and put his fingers to her waist, "she's alive, her heart is beating" he told Ron. Harry turned his head as he heard footsteps.

She won't wake," said a soft voice.

Ron and Hermione jumped as Harry got into a battle stance, A tall, black-haired boy was leaning against the nearest pillar, watching. He was strangely blurred around the edges, Hermione knew who it was, "Tom Riddle?" she asked. Riddle nodded, "smart girl," he said, not taking his eyes off Harry's face.

"What d'you mean, she won't wake, she's alive fool" Harry said

"She's still alive," said Riddle. "But only just."

Harry stared at him. Tom Riddle had been at Hogwarts fifty years ago, yet here he stood looking the same, "How can he looked the same can't be ninjutsu, if it was magic the headmaster would use it" he thought to himself. Ron looked at him and shouted, "fix it now" he yelled, Riddle grinded "No".

"Are you a ghost?" Harry said uncertainly.

A memory," said Riddle quietly. "Preserved in a diary for fifty years.

He pointed toward the floor near the statue's giant toes. Lying open there was the little black diary Harry had found in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

"I would ask for you help but I get the feeling you don't like us very much" he said. Riddle grinded, "there is no one on this earth I hate more than you" he told Harry. Harry's eyes widen when he saw his wand in riddle's hand. "This is good he took the wand, thinking I need it" Harry thought.

"Listen," said Hermione urgently, Ron's knees sagged with Ginny's dead weight. "We've got to go! If the basilisk comes, and give Harry back his wand " she told him. "It won't come until it is called," said Riddle calmly, "He won't need it" Riddle spat.

Harry stared at him.

"I've waited a long time for this, Harry Potter," said Riddle. "For the chance to see you. To speak to you." Riddle said. "Look," said Ron, losing patience, "I don't think you get it. We're in the Chamber of Secrets. You can talk to Harry after we save my sister" he yelled.

We're going to talk now," said Riddle, still smiling broadly, and he pocketed Harry's wand.

Harry stared at him. He knew he would end up fighting this guy. Harry looked at him.

How did Ginny get like this?" he asked slowly.

"Well, that's an interesting question," said Riddle pleasantly. "And quite a long story. I suppose the real reason Ginny Weasley's like this is because she opened her heart and spilled all her secrets to an invisible stranger."

"What are you talking about?" said Hermione.

"The diary," said Riddle. `My diary. Little Ginny's been writing in it for months and months, telling me all her pitiful worries and woes - how her brothers tease her, how she had to come to school with secondhand robes and books, how" -Riddle's eyes glinted "how she didn't think famous, good, great Harry Potter would ever like her " said Riddle.

Riddle laughed,"If I say it myself, Harry, I've always been able to charm the people I needed. So Ginny poured out her soul to me, and her soul happened to be exactly what I wanted ... I grew stronger and stronger on a diet of her deepest fears, her darkest secrets. I grew powerful, far more powerful than little Miss Weasley. Powerful enough to start feeding Miss Weasley a few of my secrets, to start pouring a little of my soul back into her. . ."

"What d'you mean?" Yelled Ron,

"Haven't you guessed yet?" said Riddle softly. "Ginny Weasley opened the Chamber of Secrets. She strangled the school roosters and daubed threatening messages on the walls. She set the Serpent of Slytherin on four Mudbloods, and the Squib's cat.

"No," Hermione whispered.

"Yes," said Riddle, calmly. "Of course, she didn't know what she was doing at first. It was very amusing. I wish you could have seen her new diary entries ... far more interesting, they became ... Dear Tom," he recited, watching Harry's horrified face, `I think I'm losing my memory. There are rooster feathers all over my robes and 1 don't know how they got there. Dear Tom, l can't remember what I did on the night of Halloween, but a cat was attacked and I've got paint all down my front. Dear Tom, Percy keeps telling me I'm pale and I'm not myself. I think he suspects me... There was another attack today and I don't know where I was. Tom, what am I going to do? I think I'm going mad... I think I'm the one attacking everyone, Tom!"

Harry's fists were clenched, This monster had made Ginny do terrible things.

"it took a very long time for stupid little Ginny to stop trusting her diary," said Riddle. "But she finally became suspicious and tried to dispose of it. And that's where you came in, Harry. You found it, and I couldn't have been more delighted. Of all the people who could have picked it up, it was you, the very person I was most anxious to meet "

"And why did you want to meet me?" said Harry. "Wait hold on a minute" Harry said to himself.

" I was the one to open the chamber all those years ago, I framed the half giant only the transfiguration teacher Dumbledore Had an idea, I killed the mud bloods but I knew it was not safe to reopen the chamber during my time I school. Hence the diary.

"Well, you haven't finished it," said Harry triumphantly. "No one's died this time, not even the cat. In a few hours the Mandrake Draught will be ready and everyone who was Petrified will be all right again " "Haven't I already told you," said Riddle quietly, "that killing Mudbloods doesn't matter to me anymore? For many months now, my new target has been you."

Harry's eyes grew wide and he prepared for a full on battle.

" From how Ginny wrote I knew you would come. Now I've got a question for you" he asked.

"And?" Harry spat, fists still clenched. "Well," said Riddle, smiling pleasantly, "how is it that you a boy with no extraordinary magical talent managed to defeat the greatest wizard of all time? How did you escape with nothing but a scar, while Lord Voldemort's powers were destroyed?

Ron and Hermione froze in terror Hermione hand covered her mouth and she stepped back.

Harry looked at him, "You're voldemort aren't you" he asked.

"Voldemort," said Riddle softly, "is my past, present, and future, Harry Potter . . . ."

He pulled Harry's wand from his pocket and began to trace it through the air, writing three shimmering words:

TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE

Then he waved the wand once, and the letters of his name rearranged themselves:

I AM LORD VOLDEMORT

"You see?" he whispered. "It was a name I was already using at Hogwarts, to my most intimate friends only, of course. You think I was going to use my filthy Muggle father's name forever? I, in whose veins runs the blood of Salazar Slytherin himself, through my mother's side? I, keep the name of a foul, common Muggle, who abandoned me even before I was born, just because he found out his wife was a witch?" Riddle said. Harry laughed, "I'll give you the mass murderer thing, But the whole effect is ruined by the fact that you keep a Diary. I mean what kinda shit does a dark lord write in his Diary. Is it like, Dear Diary, today I went and slaughtered an entire village of Muggles. Aren't I diabolical? " he asked. Riddle glared, "I write about my social life," he said. Harry burst out laughing, "sorry buddy you need friends for that," he said. Riddle glared at him, "I've got friends," he said. Harry laughed, "like who" he asked. Riddle froze, "my minions are my friends," Riddle reasoned. Harry laughed, "no they all know your a prick, but are scared of you" he said. Riddle glared, "I am the greatest wizard of all time,"

Harry stared at him, "you're not" he said, Riddle looked at him, "not what" he asked. Harry smiled, "whether or not you're the greatest sorcerer in the world does not matter, because there is someone way better than you" he Yelled. Riddle grinned evilly, "Yeah who Albus Dumbledore" he asked. Harry glared, "I'm not a big fan of him and I don't fully trust him but, He is definitely a better wizard than you, Even when you were strong, you didn't dare try and take over at Hogwarts. Dumbledore saw through you when you were at school and he still frightens you now, wherever you're hiding these days, you're a spineless coward, beside I know tons of people who can beat you." Harry yelled. Harry smiled, "I'm going to stop you now," he yelled.

"To business, Harry," said Riddle, still smiling broadly. "Twice - in your past, in my future - we have met. And twice I failed to kill you. How did you survive? Tell me everything. The longer you talk," he added softly, "the longer you stay alive."

Harry glared, "why would I tell you that" he asked, " I saw you last year you can't grab a stone and lost to a common muggle born, she stopped you from killing me" he spat.

he forced it into an awful smile. "So. Your mother died to save you. Yes, that's a powerful counter charm. I can see now ... there is nothing special about you, after all. I wondered, you see. There are strange likenesses between us, after all. Even you must have noticed. Both half-bloods, orphans. Probably the only two Parselmouths to come to Hogwarts since the great Slytherin himself We even look something alike ... but after all, it was merely a lucky chance that saved you from me. That's all I wanted to know."

Ron and Hermione finally got there wits back and pulled out their wands, "Now, Harry, I'm going to teach you and your friends a little lesson. Let's match the powers of Lord Voldemort, Heir of Salazar Slytherin, against famous Harry Potter and his sidekicks" he yelled.

stop between the high pillars and look up into the stone face of Slytherin, high above him in the half-darkness. Riddle opened his mouth wide and hissed - but Harry understood what he was saying ...

"Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four. "

Harry looked around to look up at the statue. Hermione and Ron readied their wands.

Slytherin's gigantic stone face was moving. Horrorstruck, Harry saw his mouth opening, wider and wider, to make a huge black hole. And something was stirring inside the statue's mouth. Something was slithering up from its depths. Harry got in front of his friends. The Basilisk was before them,

Then he heard Riddle's hissing voice:

"Kill Them"

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out scroll. He whipped it open shouting "Release!" In a puff of smoke a sword appeared and Harry grabbed it. Harry stared at the enemy avoiding its eyes, he smiled, "Let's kick this guys ass, Ron, Hermione" he shouted, so Riddle could hear him.

Harry ran at the beast and jumped into the air. The Basilisk swung its tail knocking him away. He crashed into a nearby wall and fell to the ground. _Hermione raised her wand "Incendio" a small ball of fire shot at the beast. Harry stared at the beast, "ok it just took a fire ball head on" he thought to himself. Harry glaned at Ron who was protecting his sister. He turned his head back to his enemy. Harry charged the beast. He jumped into the air and pulled out his sword, the_ Basilisk looked him in the eyes he looked back and his body felled to the ground, "Harry" yelled Ron from where he stood with Ginny he pulled out his wand and he moved to his friend, but his eyes widened. Where Harry's body was a seconds ago was wooden log. The Basilisk charged Ginny, her eyes widened with fear she let out a scream as it opened it's mouth, Harry jumped over her head and into it's mouth. Everyone froze no one moved as Riddle laughed, "so ends the great Harry Potter, always saving people, friendship was his downfall, what matters is power and the ability to live on" he taunted. Ron stood, "SHUT UP" he shouted riddle laughed, "who's going to make me" he shouted. The Basilisk turned and face Hermione who looked away from it eyes it charged her. She was barely able to move when the beast froze in it tracks. Blood splattered everywhere as a sword came out of the head of the beast. Riddle froze, "WHAT HOW," the mouth of the beast began to open as a voice filled the chamber. Harry's hands around the teeth of the beast as he pushed it mouth open, "Tom you're an idiot and a failure, let me explain something to you, a wise man once said that it's not how strong you are that matters, but that you have the guts to never give up, I will not let you or anyone hurt my friends," Harry said as he jumped out of the beast's mouth. Riddle and Ginny stared at him in shock, while his friends smiled. Ginny ran over to her brother asking, "what is going on, what is up with his powers" she asked, Ron laughed, "Long Story later" he told her. Harry grinned, "Hey Hermione you own a computer at home," he asked, Hermione looked at him confused, "yeah one, my parents use it for work and I used to use it for school," she explained. Harry smiled, "so what happens to the memory data if the memory card that holds said data is destroyed," he asked. Ron and Ginny looked at each other losted, "Oh I see well it's gone forever" she answered. Harry nodded, "right that's how storing memory works" he grinned and waved a series of hand signs

"Lightning style Thunder Javelin" Harry released lighting from his right hand that took on the form of a javelin and threw it at the dairy. There was a long scream. Riddle was writhing and twisting, screaming then he was gone.

Harry stood and walked over to Ginny and saw she was crying, "Harry oh, Harry I tried to tell you at breakfast, but I c-couldn't say it in front of Percy it was me, Harry but I I s-swear I diddt mean to Riddle made me, he took me over and how did you kill that that thing, what were those powers? She asked.

It's all right,I destroyed the diary" said Harry, He looked at his friends, "Let's get out of here" he said, His friends nodded and Ron helped Ginny up, "come on let's get you help," he said. "I'm going to be expelled!" Ginny wept as Harry shook his head, "Ginny that won't happen I promise they try, I will fight them" he told and she smiled madly.

The Trio stood walking past the dead beast when Ginny spoke, "what were those powers, that was not a spell and the way you moved," Harry smiled, "thats a long story" he said looking at his two friends, "by the way how cool was Thunder Javelin" he asked clearly very pleased with himself. Ron smiled, "pretty epic" Hermione nodded in agreement. Harry looked at Ginny" Well I guess it started when I was four" he began.

By the time he was done with his story and Ginny was simply amazed. They had reached the girls bathroom. The Sink that hid the pipe was sliding back into place. Myrtle goggled at them. "You're alive," she said blankly to Harry. Harry glared "great more people who want me dead" he said. Harry looked at them, "let's go to Professor McGonagall's office, i'm sure everyone is worried about you," he said. The group of four made their way to her office and opened the door. Then there was a scream. "Ginny!"It was Mrs. Weasley, who had been sitting crying in front of the fire. She leapt to her feet, closely followed by Mr. Weasley, and both of them flung themselves on their daughter. Harry saw Professor Dumbledore was standing by the mantelpiece, beaming, next to Professor McGonagall.

Harry found himself and Ron and Hermione being swept into Mrs. Weasley's tight embrace.

"You saved her! You saved her! How did you do it?" she asked. "I think we'd all like to know that," said Professor McGonagall weakly. Harry grew stiff, "I'm strong that's all you need to know," he said flatly. He did tell them everything he could about the chamber as well as Riddle.

"Very well, so you found out where the entrance was breaking a hundred school rules into pieces along the way, I might add but how on earth did you all get out of there alive, Potter?" said Professor McGonagall. The headmaster frowned, "what matters is he did it" Dumbledore said. McGonagall looked at him, "but sir" she said he shook his head and she stopped.

"What interests me most," said Dumbledore gently, "is how Lord Voldemort managed to enchant Ginny, when my sources tell me he is currently in hiding in the forests of Albania."

"W- what's that?" said Mr. Weasley in a stunned voice. "You Know-Who? En-enchant Ginny? But Ginny Isn't ... Ginny hasn't been ... has she?" he asked. Harry frowned, "I destroyed the diary" he told them as the headmaster froze for a split second before he regained himself, "Riddle wrote it when he was sixteen" Harry explained.

"Brilliant," he said softly. "Of course, he was probably the most brilliant student Hogwarts has ever seen." He turned around to the Weasleys.

"Very few people know that Lord Voldemort was once called Tom Riddle. I taught him myself, fifty years ago, at Hogwarts. He disappeared after leaving the school ... traveled far and wide. Sank so deeply into the Dark Arts, consorted with the very worst of our kind, underwent so many dangerous, magical transformations, that when he resurfaced as Lord Voldemort, he was barely recognizable. Hardly anyone connected Lord Voldemort with the clever, handsome boy who was once Head Boy here."

"But, Ginny," said Mrs. Weasley. "What's our Ginny got to do with - with him?" he asked.

"His d-diaryl" Ginny sobbed. "I've b-been writing in it, and he's been w-writing back all year -"

"Giinny!" said Mr. Weasley, flabbergasted. "Haven't I taught you anything. What have I always told you? Never trust anything that can think for itself if you can't see where it keeps its brain? Why didn't you show the diary to me, or your mother? A suspicious object like that, it was clearly full of Dark Magic" he said.

"I d-didn't know," sobbed Ginny. "I found it inside one of the books Mum got me. I th-thought someone had just left it in there and forgotten about it -"

"Miss Weasley should go up to the hospital wing right away," Dumbledore interrupted in a firm voice. "This has been a terrible ordeal for her. There will be no punishment. Older and wiser wizards than she have been tricked by Lord Voldemort." He walked over to the door and opened it. "Bed rest and perhaps a large, steaming mug of hot chocolate. I always find that cheers me up," he added, twinkling kindly down at her. "You will find that Madam Pomfrey is still awake. She's just giving out Mandrake juice - I daresay the basilisk's victims will be waking up any moment."

Harry, Ron and Hermione nodded and smiledm happy their friends would be alright.

"You know, Minerva," Professor Dumbledore said thoughtfully to Professor McGonagall, "I think all this merits a good feast. Might I ask you to go and alert the kitchens?" he told his friend.

"Right,I'll leave you to deal them" said Professor McGonagall.

She left, and the trio gazed at Dumbledore. What exactly had Professor McGonagall meant, deal with them?

"You will receive Special Awards for Services to the School and - let me see - yes, I think three hundred points apiece for Gryffindor." Dumbledore said. Ron and Hermione blushed, Harry was annoyed it wasn't Ryo even though he knew the headmaster was broke in that department. Still he had bills to pay. Harry looked at him, "Lockhart is a fake" he said the headmaster nodded, "I know, he quit while you guys were gone," he explained. He looked at Ron and Hermione, "I would like to speak to Harry alone" with that they left.

First of all, Harry, I want to thank you," said Dumbledore, eyes twinkling again. Harry glared, "I didn't do it for you, I did it because Ginny is my friend" he said rudely all acts were dropped. Dumbledore sighed, "Harry i'm sorry I should have told you when you asked me" he said, Harry stood up in rage, "damn right you should have!" he said angrily, "That missing information could have endangered the village. Yes the Seventh would stop Voldemort, that I have no doubt but still someone could have died" he said. Dumbledore sighed, Harry stood, "Im leaving" he said Harry got up and crossed to the door. He had just reached for the handle, however, when the door burst open so violently that it bounced back off the wall. Lucius Malfoy stood there, fury in his face. And cowering behind his legs, heavily wrapped in bandages, was a odd looking creature.

Good evening, Lucius," said Dumbledore pleasantly.

Mr. Malfoy swept into the room. The creature went scurrying in after him, crouching at the hem of his cloak, a look of abject terror on his face. The elf was carrying a stained rag with which he was attempting to finish cleaning Mr. Malfoys shoes. Harry clenched his fists it didn't take a genius to figure out the guy was a slave. Harry looked at the creature and thought of what he could do. He had his weapons on him. Killing him was an option but that could start a war.

"You let these things happen and they let you stay here, I swear to you I will get rid of you" he spat. Dumbledore smiled, "Lucius I only want what best for Hogwarts" he said they satred at each other Dumbledore told Mr. Malfoy everything, before Mr. Malfoy turned and walked to the door as Harry stopped him, "Don't you want to know how Ginny got hold of that diary, Little willy?" said Harry.

Lucius Malfoy rounded on him.

"How should I know how the stupid little girl got hold of it?" he said.

"Because you gave it to her," said Harry. "In Flourish and Blotts. You picked up her old Transfiguration book and slipped the diary inside it, didn't you?"

He saw Mr. Malfoy's white hands clench and unclench.

"Prove it," he hissed.

"Cant but I know it" Harry replied.

Lucius Malfoy stood for a moment, and Harry distinctly saw his right hand twitch as though he was longing to reach for his wand. Instead, he turned to his house-elf

"We're going, Dobby!" He said as they left the room. Harry looked at the headmaster before he headed for the door, and sighed, "God this placed is messed up. He thought. He wanted to help this Dobby but there was nothing he could do.

Harry had been to several Hogwarts feasts, but never one quite like this. Everybody was in their pajamas, and the celebration lasted all night. He spent time with Ron and Hermione as they talked about what exams would be like when Harry suddenly remembered something, "Shit" he said. Ron looked at him and Hermione rolled her eyes, "you need to work on your report for the Seventh don't you," she said as he nodded. His report for Naruto was a lot more work than his Hogwarts work. It was a mission report for a year long mission. Dumbledore announced that Lockhart had quit and everyone was in agreement at this being good news. Harry was also happy to know Hagrid never did anything wrong. He didn't tell him though he knew he it would bring up bad memories some things were left in the past.

The rest of the final term passed quickly, Hogwarts was back to normal with only a few, small differences - Defense Against the Dark Arts classes were canceled. Draco was no longer strutting around the school as though he owned the place, he looked resentful. On the other hand, Ginny Weasley was perfectly happy again.

It was the last day of term has Harry stood with his friends, "be careful" Hermione told him, as Ron nodded, "don't die" he said. Harry laughed, "I will try but no promises" he said. He looked at his friends, "you two better get going don't want to miss the train" he said, his friends nodded and he took one last look at them before he was gone in a white flash.

End Of Chapter Twenty Three The Chamber Of Secrets

Chapter Twenty Four A Summer Of Training

AN: god this was a hard arc to write no doubt the weakest arc so far. Also Dobby is still a slave there was no real way to get around it. That killed me to write. Time for a time skip were going right to the next book. I can't write big summer arcs the two mouths break is too restricting. The chunin exams was so hard.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Four A Summer Of Training

Harry sat in Ichiraku Ramen with his teammates and Sakura after having met with them after giving his report to Naruto. Sakura smiled as she looked at her Ramen ,"so Harry how was your year" she asked. Harry smiled, "Well I killed a giant snake that can kill you if you look into its eyes," he told them, Mirai laughed, "oh a big bad snake," she mocked. Harry glared at her, "I had to make sure Ron's sister Ginny and Hermione were not killed. Not that there weak I'm just stronger" he said. Denki smirked, "oh who is Ginny" he asked suggestively. Sakura and Mirai smirked. Harry laughed, "don't even try I don't like Ginny. She is nice I'm sure you all would like her. But she's not interested in where I came from. If I date any girl from Hogwarts she needs to put effort into understanding my home" he said. Sakura smirked, "Really it's just so happens Hermione spend a lot of time in the bookstore while you three were in the Forest Of Death I wonder?" Harry looked away, "so what" he said his face slightly red, Mirai faked a frown, "you like her oh that's too bad. She seemed way too good for you" she said before pointing to a rock on the ground outside and continuing, "that rock on the other hand would be a great life partner" she joked, Sakura shook her head and Denki sighed, Harry glared at her, "yeah and remind me of all the boys that are interested in you.. Oh right there aren't any because your a bitch," he told her smugly. Harry and Mirai stood up but Sakura spoke, "stop both of you" she ordered, They both continued staring at eachother as Sakura stood up and shouted, "NOW" her voice demanding obedience. Both genin shot to there seats. They had made Sakura angry very fews times, all of them ended with them being in pain. Sakura sat back down and looked at Harry deciding it was time to make sure he understood. She breathed in, "Harry are you going to tell her?" she asked. Mirai took out her phone uninterested. Harry looked at her, "I don't know, a bit nervous," he told her, Sakura looked at him shocked, "you nervous about girls, god you've got it bad kid, you never get nervous… go for it kid your a ninja you may not live long" she told him, Harry looked at her and nodded, "you're right, I'm going to do something about it," he said.

Denki smirked, "so sensei any missions," he asked. Sakura shook her head, "no Harry is going to learn a new jutsu, he needs a one shot kill for Voldemort," Sakura explained. Mirai's head shot at him, "how strong could this Voldemort be?" she asked. Sakura frowned, "close to my level," she said Mirai eyes grew wide for a sec and she looked at Harry, "when the time comes I want to fight Voldemort," she said. Harry smiled, "sure bitch," he said. Sakura looked at Harry, "actually that reminds me, come by my place in the morning," Sakura told him Harry nodded. Harry stood, "well i've got to pay my landlord," he said as he looked at Sakura, "thanks for paying," he said running off. Sakura stood up, "get back here you damn brat," she yelled.

Harry entered his apartment and sighed it was nice coming home to something last summer. He had paid his landlord and was down sitting in front of his tv, "time to catch up on everything I missed" he said as he started up One Punch Man season two.

* * *

The next morning Harry arrived at Sakura's house and knocked he was happy when Sarada Uchiha. He smiled as he saw his friend. Sarada burst at him and hugged him, "Harry how are you?" she asked pulling away. Harry smiled,"great, you?" he asked. She smiled, "Im great I have all three tomoe now," she said. Harry's eyes grew wide, "congrats," he said as Sakura walked over to the door,"Harry I won't be teaching you," she said. Harry's eyes grew, "what than who," he asked. Sakura smirked, as Sasuke appeared behind him, "me kid, Sakura is forcing me to do this so you're going to not be a pest," he said. Harry was frozen in shock before he bowed, "It would be my honor to train under you," he said Sasuke nodded and gestured for Harry to follow him.

Upon arriving in the training grounds Harry faced his teacher as he spoke, "listen here brat, I don't want to teach a loser like you but Sakura is making me, she says you use lightning?" he said. Harry nodded, yes sir," he said. Sasuke looked at him, "this jutsu is for Voldemort only, it is a one shot kill move that I have only used once in my life," he said. Harry nodded, "I understand," he said. Sasuke smirked and said the name of the Jutsu, Harry's eyes grew wide as he said, "what you're joking," he said. Sasuke shook his head, "this could be one of the most powerful jutsu ever," he told Harry who nodded, "alright let's get started," Sasuke said.

* * *

Harry laid on the ground exhausted, his arm was burning in pain, "god this is hard. Harder than Rasengan," he thought. Sasuke had left there was nothing he could do to help at this point. It was than he heard a banging noise. It sounded like someone was hitting tree. He followed the sound to training grounds five. He saw Metal Lee delivering blows of Taijutsu to a wooden post and smiled, "Lee hey," he yelled out. Lee stopped and turned around, "Harry my friend, it is a joy to see you once more," he yelled. Harry flinched Lee could be a bit over the top. Harry looked at Lee, "what are you doing?" he asked. Lee smiled, "you see I failed to do one hundred laps this morning so I'm doing extra training," he explained. Harry laughed, "he treats one hundred laps like its nothing," Harry thought with a nervous laugh. Harry looked away, "I should get back to training," Harry said. Lee looked at him, "let's spar," he said. Harry grinned, "Taijutsu only," he asked, Lee nodded his head. Harry smiled, "sure," he said. Harry got into a fighting stance and ran at Lee and there match began.

* * *

Mirai stood over the grave of her father. She looked down at the name.

Asuma Sarutobi

She wished she could have been the one to kill his killer. She wish she could make that man pay for taking him away from her and her mom.

* * *

Harry collapsed in his apartment. It had been two months since school ended. He had been training non stop to master a certain jutsu . He had to promise to use it unless absolutely necessary. He was happy he was able to find time to do his school work. He personally could care less about pleasing the teachers of hogwarts especially that shit stain Snape, but Harry knew it would make Hermione happy if he was done with his homework when they met. He laid there wondering how he had mastered the jutsu. He remembered he had to head to King's Cross today. He had already discussed what classes he was taking with the Seventh. He was taking Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Care Of Magical Creatures. When he had told the Seventh it would cut into his training time he was told, 'don't care, work it out' sometimes he wondered how Sakura Sensei could claim he was the nicest man she had ever met. He was happy though knowing Hermione was taking Ancient Runes, Arithmancy. He stood up and grabbed his bag. He had already said goodbye to his teammates and was sad to have to leave already. Lucky the money he made from his year long mission could a pay a year of rent. Well at least he would get a year without Mirai's ugly face. He looked around his apartment to make sure everything was done and he smiled before disappearing in a flash of light.

* * *

A rat ran across the ground of a forest ,"I have to hurry, they will wake up soon," he thought, "my lord believes this man is necessary to his plans," he thought. The rat looked at the crater in the ground filled with rocks. He began to change shape and he pulled out a wand and began to move rocks away. As he pulled a rock away he saw a man grinning, "Hey who the hell are you," he screamed. The man smiled at the disembodied head, "I will let you out if you promise to help me," he said. The head grinned, "will I get to cut people up," he asked. The man nodded, "yes now let me put you together," he said.

About an hour later the man was whole and was holding his scythe he let out a scream of joy, "I'M BACK BITCHES," the man yelled, "now here is what you need to know," he said.

End Of Chapter Twenty Four A Summer Of Training

Chapter Twenty Five Return To Hogwarts

AN: Ok so no summer arc this time Sorry. It was a timeskip summer. Some summers will be like this. Next one won't be I promise you will love next summer. Yes this is Harry X Hermione It works better for this story. Romance will never be the focus and when it is it will be comedy. Harry is not the same Harry in this and third year is going to be very different. Look at Harry's classes. Also yeah the jutsu Harry learned, tell me your guesses I will not say if you're right though. Also I want to say Dumbledore is not evil but he is going to look it. Harry is not his friend and there relationship will be super bad before they become friends.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty Five Return To Hogwarts

Harry walked down the hallway of the train at platform. Looking for Ron and Hermione. He wandered down to the end of the train and opened a compartment. Inside was Ron Hermione and a man sitting fast asleep next to the window. Ron grinned, "Harry, how you been mate, it's great to see you," Ron said. Harry looked at him, "good spent the whole time training," he told him. Hermione shot Harry a questioning look, "you did do your homework right?" she asked, Harry smiled, "Of course Hermione," he said, she smiled, "really that's great now we can all hang out," she said. Harry nodded, Ron grinned, "you can tell us what you learn," Harry smirked, "nope I want it to be a surprised," he said. Hermione frowned. Harry noticed the cat on Hermione's lap ,"who is that," he asked. Hermione smiled, ,Harry me Crookshanks," she said. Ron snorted, "monster that thing is, attacking Scabbers," he said but Hermione ignored him. Harry chose not to say anything. Ron looked at Harry, "Harry there is something I need to tell you," he said. Harry was surprised at Ron's serious tone he handed Harry a newspaper that read,

BLACK STILL AT LARGE

 _Sirius Black, possibly the most infamous prisoner ever to be held in Azkaban fortress, is still eluding capture, the Ministry of Magic confirmed today. "We are doing all we can to recapture Black," said the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, this morning, "and we beg the magical community to remain calm." Fudge has been criticized by some members of the International Federation of Warlocks for informing the Muggle Prime Minister of the crisis. "Well, really, I had to, don't you know," said an irritable Fudge. "Black is mad. He's a danger to anyone who crosses him, magic or Muggle. I have the Prime Minister's assurance that he will not breathe a word of Black's true identity to anyone. And let's face it-who'd believe him if he did?" While Muggles have been told that Black is carrying a gun a kind of metal wand that Muggles use to kill each other, the magical community lives in fear of a massacre like that of twelve years ago, when Black murdered thirteen people with a single curse._

Harry handed Ron the paper, "He murdered thirteen people with one curse?" Harry asked, Hermione nodded, "Black was a big supporter of Voldemort," Harry told him. "they cornered Black in the middle of a street full of Muggles and Black took out 'is wand and blasted half the street apart, and a wizard got it, and so did a dozen Muggles," Hermione explained, Ron nodded, "I hear he laughed, when reinforcements from the Ministry of Magic got there he was laughing," he said. Harry nodded, "alright i'm assuming he may be after me," he asked, Hermione nodded, "we're not worried, but felt you should know," she told him. Harry nodded

"No one knows how he got out of Azkaban,No one's ever done it before. And he was a top-security prisoner too." said Ron. Harry grinned, "don't worry I can alway kick his ass," Harry said.

Harry looked at the man with them who was sleeping and asked, "who's he," Hermoine sign,

"Professor R. J. Lupin," whispered Hermione at once. "How did you know that?" asked Ron.

"It's on his case," she replied, pointing at the luggage rack over the man's head she than added "figured the great Harry Potter would know," she said, Harry blushed at his oversight. "Wonder what he teaches?" said Ron, frowning at Professor Lupin's pallid profile. "That's obvious, There's only one vacancy, isn't there? Defense Against the Dark Arts," Hermione said. Harry sighed, "well he won't last long," he said. Hermione looked at Harry, "you got your Hogsmeade sheet signed, who even signed it," she asked. Harry grinned, "Sakura Sensei did," he told her. Ron glanced at him, "I'm guessing you're giving it to the headmaster," he asked, Harry nodded, "yep," he said. "Do you know much about Hogsmeade, I've read it's the only entirely non-Muggle settlement in Britain," Hermione said. "Yeah, I think it is," said Ron before adding "I just want to get inside Honeydukes." Harry looked at him as Hermione asked "What's that?" Harry nodded. "It's this sweet shop," said Ron. Harry's eyes grew wide, "do they have burgers ," he asked, Ron shook his head, 'I don't think we have burgers in the wizarding world," he said. Hermione and Harry both frowned at that piece of information. "But Hogsmeade Is a very interesting place, isn't it In Sites of Historical Sorcery it says the inn was the headquarters for the 1612 goblin rebellion, and the Shrieking Shades supposed to be the most severely haunted building in Britain," she said. Harry nodded, "I just want to see if I can find more places to train," he said. Hermione looked at him, "I can imagine training in the same place gets boring," she said, Harry nodded as he felt the train slow down, "we must nearly be there," Ron said. Harry shook his head, "impossible," he said as Hermione adding, "We can't be there yet," said Hermione, harry felt the temperature drop, the train came to a stop with a jolt and the lights went out. Harry looked around before he sign he could barely see and had a bad feeling, "I'm going to see if I can sense anything,not my thing but who knows" he said, closing his eyes, "nothing, I feel nothing so whatever it is, I know it's magical. Well that and my sensory skills suck," he said.

"Do you think we've broken down?" asked Ron. Harry let out a sign, "yes, Ron clearly why else would we stop in the middle of goddamn nowhere," he said as Hermione glared at him, "Harry language," she said scolded him, Harry smiled, "fine I will try not to curse, for you," he said. "There's something moving out there, I think people are coming aboard" Ron said. Harry grinned, "should I beat them up," he said. Hermione signed, "I would say yes, but you can't blow your cover," she said. Harry frowned, "I don't think I will be able to keep my cover forever," he said. "I'm going to go and ask the driver what's going on," said Hermione. Harry grabbed her arm, "no don't, something is going on, it's not safe," he said. Professor Lupin sat up awake and appeared to be holding flames. Harry braced himself for a fight, he had to be careful fighting on the train would be hard. There were too many people that could get hurt. Shinobi cause must more damaged than wizards in a fight. A cloaked figure entered the compartment. It's hand made Harry think of death. An intense cold filled the room. The creature was covered in a cloak. Harry began to feel strange, weak almost. He felt his eyes closing. He couldn't think "what the hell is this," he thought. he heard screaming, terrified, screams. He knew he couldn't help. He felt as if he would never be happy again but an image of Sakura, Denki and even Mirai appeared in his head. He pushed the unhappy thoughts away thinking of his team.

"Harry! Are you alright?" he heard Ron saying. He thank noticed Ron was slapping him his hand went up and he caught Ron's hand, "don't hit me and what the fuc…" he was stop as Hermione yelled, "Harry please!" Harry caught himself and apologised. Harry sat up and looked at Professor Lupin," what was that thing," he asked. Professor Lupin was in shock, "this kid was attacked by a dementor and is putting it off like it's nothing," he thought. After he recovered from shock he spoke, "A dementor, One of the dementors of Azkaban" he explained, "what, why is a dementor from Azkaban here," he thought. Lupin looked at Harry before stating, "I need to speak to the driver, excuse me" and with that he was off. Hermione looked at Harry with concern, "Harry are you sure you're ok," she asked. Harry smiled, "yeah I'm fine it was kinda like a Genjutsu,I heard screaming but knew it was not real" he told them. Professor Lupin return and told them," "We'll be at Hogwarts in ten minutes," said Professor Lupin. Before adding, "Are you alright, Harry?" Harry nodded, "yeah, im fine," he told him. They didn't talk for the rest of the journey Harry wondered how he would combat those dementors.

Immediately after on the grounds of Hogwarts they were confront my Draco Malfoy.

"You fainted, Potter? Is Longbottom telling the truth? You actually fainted?"

Harry sighed, "piss off, I'm sick of kicking your ass all the time, just leave me and my friends alone," he said walking passed him. They entered the great hall and Harry let out a sigh Hermione frowned, "you ok Harry," she asked worried, Harry sighed, "no i'm not i'm sick of only being myself in the summer, I wish I could be myself but I would have to be forced to use my powers in front of everyone, and I don't see that happening, no one knows the real me," he said. Hermione shook her head, "I like to think I know the real you, and I'm sure Ron is the same," she said. Harry smiled slightly still missing being himself. Harry's head shot up when his name was called, "Potter! Granger! I want to see you both!" Harry and Hermione turned around, surprised. Professor McGonagall was calling them. They made their way over and almost sighed, "I just want to relax a bit I train almost everyday all day all summer," he thought.

* * *

A man in a black cloak with a red scythe stood before two other man and asked, "you guys understand?" he asked. The three shadowy figures nodded one spoke," with the money were being offered it's worth, he said as he sheathed his sword, the other man spoke, "plus what's better than the screams of children as you cut their guts out," a man with blond hair said. The man with a sword glanced at the one who found them, "when do we leave," he asked, the man with a red scythe smiled, "now let's go kill some brats," he yelled.

* * *

Once they were in her office, a small room with a large, welcoming fire, Professor McGonagall motioned Harry and Hermione to sit down. "Professor Lupin sent an owl ahead to say that you were taken ill on the train, Potter. She said, Harry sighed, "just what I need," he thought, "yes but i'm fine now," he said. "Oh, it's you, is it?" said Madam Pomfrey, staring closely at him. "I suppose you've been doing something dangerous again?" She said. It was a dementor, Poppy," said Professor McGonagall. They looked at eachother darkly and Harry wondered if these things were scary to them. He heard Madam Pomfrey say she disagreed with keeping them here. "What does he need? Bed rest? Should he perhaps spend tonight in the hospital wing?" said Professor McGonagall. Harry eyes widened no way was that happening she knew his secret she wouldn't, "no he will be fine," she told Professor McGonagall. Harry smiled. "Very well. Kindly wait outside while I have a quick word with Miss Granger about her course schedule, then we can go down to the feast together." said Professor McGonagall. Harry nodded and left the room. He thought about heading to the great hall but then realized he that would be rude beside it was Hermione. A few minutes later Hermione emerged looking very happy about something. They head back to the great hall upon arrival they found they had missed the storting. He and Hermione sat down with Ron, Harry explained what had happened to Ron until the headmaster arrived. Harry sent him a quick glare. The headmaster still failed to treat like a ninja and it pissed him off. He worked his ass off for his headband and he understood with people who didn't know but when they did he expected to be treat like a Ninja. He found it hard to trust a man who withheld intel from the Hokage.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast .As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business. "They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds, and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises or even Invisibility Cloaks" said Dumbledore. Harry smirked, "we will have to see about that old man," he thought to himself. It is not in the nature of a dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the dementors. On a happier note I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this , Professor Lupin, who has kindly agreed to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher" said Dumbledore. Harry glanced at Snape and saw he was not happy. "I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy time with his limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties." Harry smiled and nodded at Hagrid. After the meal they made their way to the common room and sat down on the couch Harry frowned, Hermione looked at him, "you sure you're ok," she asked, Harry smiled, "no I just realized I can't practice my new jutsu," he explained. Ron looked at him, "why not?" he asked. Harry grinned, "it would destroy a good chunk of the forest," he said. Ron's jaw dropped before he let out a yawn, "I'm going to bed," he said. His friends nodded bidding him goodnight before Harry remembered something he looked at Hermione, "oh Hermione I almost forgot," he said causing her to look at him, "i'm taking Ancient Runes and Arithmancy it's what Lord Seventh wanted," he said. Hermione smiled brightly, "really!" she nearly yelled in excitement. Harry nodded, "sorry I forgot to tell you," he said. Hermione shook her head, "no it's fine, I thought I would be by myself in these classes," she told him. Harry shook his head, "well you're not," he said.

End Of Chapter Twenty Five Return To Hogwarts

Chapter Twenty Six Exposed

AN

This Arc will take a long time to do as it's going to be very different from the original. Also Ancient Runes and Arithmancy will be very much me guessing as despite loving the classes, Hermione does not talk about them much and since we only know what Harry knows i'm limited on information.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Six Exposed

Harry had to admit Ancient Runes and Arithmancy were pretty cool. Arithmancy was hard and he couldn't help but think seeing the future was stupid. Ancient Runes was interesting, Taking the classes with Hermione was cool and he had to be honest he was happy he was not wasting time in Divination. Ron had told him the teacher was nuts. He didn't want to hear about how he was going to suffer and die. Apparently Hermione had stormed out of the classroom on day one of Divination, "how can she take so many classes," Harry thought. Defense Against the Dark Arts was better this year as Professor Lupin was great teacher. He had had them faced a boggart, Harry had not been able to go to which he was grateful, his worst fear would give away his secret.

It was Thursday and Harry ,Ron and Hermione were walking to the Great Hall for lunch when they were stopped by a scream, "OH MY GOD," Harry and his friends ran to the source of the voice and were stopped in there tracks. Cormac McLaggen laid on the ground in the middle of the corridor his rodes covered in blood a clear slash mark on his chest that cut be seen thanks to the cut on his clothes. Students surrounding him. Harry's eyes grew wide as he saw a man running down the hallway away from the scene. He had a sword on his back. Harry took off at full speed. He ran passed students at full speed knocking passed Draco Malfoy who turned to see him throw a kunai at the man who whipped around blocking. Harry tossed off his robes grateful for the few kunai he had on him. He looked at the man he had black hair and looked about Seventeen he was wearing what appeared to be light armor. He looked at Harry, "my name is Genzo," he said. Harry smiled, "how kind of you, I'm Harry Potter leaf ninja, and you're going down," he said. Genzo glared his eyes burning, "let's go outside," he said. They both jumped out the window landing in the quidditch pitch. Harry looked around and saw no one, "good no one is here," Harry thought. They looked at eachother and Harry spoke, "what's your game, why attack that kid," he demanded. Genzo looked at him with a sinister smile , "now why would I tell you that brat," he said. Harry grinned, "guess it's the hard way," he said charging at the man.

* * *

Ginny and Ron, watched in horror from the window as the two Ninja faced of. Ginny looked at Ron,"will Harry be ok," she asked. Ron frowned, "I think so," he said. Teachers and students alike were staring in amazement. Hermione saw Professor Mcgonagall and Dumbledore started to move towards the window only for Hermione to run in front of her. Hermione spread her arms, Ms. Granger out of our way," Mcgonagall said. Hermione shook her head, "No," she said. Dumbledore looked at her, "'Ms. Granger please move aside we need to help Harry," he said his eyes twinkling. Hermione glared at him. If Dumbledore got involved Harry could get hurt, she had seen his fight in the exams, they could not compete with this "you will get in his way," she said. Dumbledore froze, "he can't be that strong can he," he thought. Professor Mcgonagall looked at the fight, "'Ms. Granger is this how he did everything so easily the past two years," she asked. Hermione nodded with a smiled, "he is very strong one of the best his age," she told her teacher.

* * *

Harry ran at Genzo throwing shurikens at him. Genzo raised his sword blocking them. Harry jumped and ran through a series of handsigns, "Lightning Style Lightning Gun" Lightning shot at Genzo who smirked as he ran through his own hand signs, "Earth Style Mud Wall," he said placing his hands on the ground creating a wall blocking the attack. Harry looked on, "Earth Style, damn that's a good defense," he thought. Genzo raised his sword and charged Harry. Harry pulled out kunai and charged at Genzo. Harry created three clones and threw kunai at Genzo who blocked with his sword. Harry threw a final kunai at Genzo flying passed his head. Genzo smirked, "you missed kid," he said. Harry smiled, "nope," he said. Genzo turned around to see a clone with rasengan charging him, "rasengan!" Harry yelled as the blue ball made contact. Genzo was sent flying crashing into the stands, "I see the Kunai was a clone transformed this kid needs to die," Harry stood there looking on as Genzo stood up. Genzo wiped blood from his mouth and growled "i can't believe this little shit is forcing my hand," Genzo thought. Harry eyes grew wide, "what is he doing, now" Harry thought. Genzo ran through a series of handsigns, "Metal Style Metal Spear," He yelled, Harry's eyes grew wide as Genzo placed his hand on the ground and metal spears shot out of the ground at blinding speeds. The Spears pierced Harry's left arm and right leg knocking him to the ground. Blood poured from his wounds.

* * *

Malfoy was in shock, "is this really Potter," he thought as Harry fell to the ground. He could hear Harry's friends calling his name. As he saw the grass turn red with blood he couldn't help but worry, "will Potter die," he thought, "why is he doing this, he didn't even know the guy, why would he go so far for him," he wondered.

* * *

Genzo walked over to Harry who was lying on the ground unable to move. His face filled with pain as he shouted, "what the hell was that!," Genzo glared at him hate in his eyes, "now why would I tell you that," he said. Genzo raised his sword and swung at Harry. Harry used his good arm to throw a kunai at Genzo hitting him in the left eye, "gaah, you bastard!" Genzo yelled backing away. Harry smirked, "oh, sorry did that hurt," he mocked, Genzo looked at Harry holding his bleeding left eye, "I will be back and I'm going to kill you," he yelled as he threw down a smoke bomb and disappeared. Harry frowned, "damn it" he said. Moments later students and staff were in the pitch. Ron and Hermione were next to him in seconds, "are you ok?" Ron asked. Harry glared, "there are metal spears in my arms and leg, what the hell do you think," he said annoyed, Dumbledore came over and used some spell to remove the spears. Harry found that his wound started healing right away. He stood up his body aching. Harry then saw all the students around them. Harry sighed at there faces some filled with fear, some shock, "I will explain but I just got my ass kicked and need to do some things first," he said. Harry looked at Dumbledore, "I'm going to ask for back up," he said to which Dumbledore frowned but nodded, "alright ,do what you must Harry," he said. Hermione looked at him, "how did that guy get passed the dementors," she asked, Harry shook his head, "I'm more worried about that jutsu he used, I've never seen anything like it," Harry said. As he stood slowly. Harry looked at his freinds, "I'm going to send a message home, have everyone in the Great Hall when I get back I will explain,"Harry said as he slowly walked off.

* * *

Harry walked back to the School after he had just sent a message to the village. He could only hope this would go well. The kids may freak out, finding out a trained killer was living with them. One thing was for sure, this was not about gathering information anymore now it was about saving the students of this school. Also whoever that guy was he was a rouge ninja and needed to go down.

* * *

Harry stood at the podium that the Headmaster would normally to speak at and spoke, "alright I bet you are all wondering what is going on," he said only for a student to shout, "damn right what was that fight," . Harry smiled, Long story short, when I was four I wish to be somewhere I would be safe and it happened. I grew up in another world, that's why I was able to use these powers. You see I'm a ninja," he said. No one spoke and Harry continued, "now that the cat is out of the bag I have something to say," Harry began, Dumbledore frowned, "oh dear" he whispered. Harry continued, "I'm done acting weak, I'm going to be myself from here on out," Harry said. Surprisingly Malfoy spoke up, "what about the guy you were fighting, Potter," he yelled. Harry smiled," He was a rough ninja not sure where from as he was not where a headband, I called for backup from my teammates, they will be coming and staying to help me, we will not be acting as students, don't get in our way" Harry said. The crowd broke out at last, everyone shooting him questions as he raised his hand, "listen I used a lot of chakra in that fight and want to rest," Harry said as he jumped down from the podium causing everyone to flinch. Harry began to head out of the hall only to be followed by Ron and Hermione.

* * *

Harry collapsed on the couch in the common room, "damn it," he said. His friends sat with him, Ron looked at him, "so what now," he asked. Harry sighed, "I wait till backup get's here and figure it out with them," he said. Hermione looked at Harry, "be careful Harry," she said, Harry smiled, "I will do my best," he told her. Harry smiled, "you know I'm kind of happy," he said. Ron frowned, "why?" he asked, "I can be myself now," Harry said. Fred And George entered the room and walked over to Harry. Harry looked up, "whats up, you two," he asked as they grinded. Fred spoke, "That was wicked," George smiled, "why didn't you tell us you were a ninja," he asked, Harry sighed, "I was supposed to keep it a secret," he said as Fred spoke, "well we wanted to warn you," he said. Harry sighed loudly, "oh great does a first year want to kill me, I would hate to beat up a kid," he said annoyed. George frowned, " no it's Percy," he said and Ron growled, "what is he doing now," he said anger in his voice. Fred sighed, "he says Harry is dangerous and should be arrested," he said with anger. Hermione's head snapped, "Harry is not dangerous, " she said with anger in her voice. Ron nodded, "Harry put his life on the line for that guy today," he told his brothers, they nodded in response, "We agree Ron, we just wanted to let you know Harry," Fred said. Harry grinned, "you're not mad at me for keeping this from you," he asked. George shook his head, "I'm sure you had your reason," he said. Harry nodded.

* * *

The Seventh Hokage stared at the letter in his hands, "a rouge ninja, damn that's not good," he thought before speaking, "Shikamaru get me Mriai and Denki,"he said. Shikamaru nodded, "you think they can handles, this Sakura is away at that medical conference in the Sand," he reminded. Naruto nodded, "we were younger than that when we went on our first mission alone," he said. Shikamaru looked at him, "yeah we were, and that went well. The whole team half dead and the fox almost got out, " he said. Naruto frowned, "that's besides the point," he said. Shikamaru nodded, "alright whatever you say Naruto," he said as he went to gather Mirai and Denki.

* * *

The Following Day

Mirai Sarutobi and Denki Hyūga looked around the forest, "so this were the bastard wastes his time," Mirai commented. Denki sighed, "try not to fight Harry in front of school children," he pleaded. Mirai laughed, "as if," she said. Denki and Mriai began running in the direction of Hogwarts. They found their way into the castle. Mirai looked around and sighed, "big place, Denki," she said as Denki activated his Byakugan and looked around, "I see Harry come on," he said as he ran in the direction of the Great Hall.

* * *

Harry sat with Ron and Hermione taking a bite of his breakfast. Hermione looked at Harry and spoke, "when, will help get here," she asked as two people walked into the great hall. All eyes set on them as they walked over to Harry. Mirai walked up to Harry and looked him over. He was wearing his hogwarts robes, Mirai looked at Harry in his robes before she burst out laughing, "you look so stupid, bastard," she commented. Denki sighed, "Hey Harry," he said. Harry ignored him and stood up, "I'm only wearing this crap to please the guys in charge," Harry said. Mirai laughed, "but they fit you so well," she said. Professor Snape smiled, "I like this girl,she knows her stuff" he said. Harry grabbed her by the collar, "you want to go bitch," he yelled. Dumbledore stood from the staff table, "stop," he yelled in hopes they would hear him, as Mirai kicked Harry in the stomach. Harry spun around to punch Mirai in the face but Denki move in between them, "both of you stop NOW," he shouted, they both stopped, "fine but she started it," Harry said. Mirai shot him a glare, "I will kick your ass," she muttered. Denki sighed, "could we do our damn job please," he said. Harry and Mirai nodded. Harry stood, "let me change, than we can get to work," he said causing his teammates to nod. Hermione and Ron looked at them, "classes were cancelled, can we come," asked Hermione. Harry looked at his teammates, "magical help would be nice," he said. Denki nodded, "sure," he said. Mirai glared, "don't get in our way," she said.

* * *

After Harry had change into his standard gear he led Mirai and Denki down to the Pitch where his fight took place. Mirai looked at the metal spears that were coming out of the ground," you say he called it, metal style," she asked. Harry nodded, "yeah never seen anything like it," Harry explained. Denki looked at them, "Kekkei Genkai, maybe," Ron frowned, "Kekkei, what," he asked. Denki smiled,"Kekkei Genkai, blood related abilities passed down genetically within certain clans, a example could be my Byakugan which is a dōjutsu or eye power" he explained. Mirai spoke, "you're forgetting other nature types, like Lord Hashirama's wood style," she added. Harry nodded, "I guess, but I feel like that's wrong," he explained. Mirai sighed, "what was his name again," she asked. Harry sighed, "Genzo, there's too many Genzo's to look him up without a last name to go off of," Harry said. Denki nodded and Hermione spoke, "you think this guy is working with Black," he said. Denki nodded, "that is most likely from what Harry said, he seems to like killing kids," Denki said. Harry frowned, "damn it, we've got no leads," Harry said. Denki sighed, "it's clear they're targeting the school, so we need to hang around till the next attack," he said. Mirai grinded, "well while we wait," she said looking at Harry getting into a fighting stance, "let's spar," she said. Harry smiled, "bring it on," Harry said.

End Of Chapter Twenty Six Exposed

Chapter Twenty Seven Attack On Gryffindor Tower

AN: Sorry this chapter took so long. I'm not telling what Metal Style Is made of as that is a spoiler. Feel free to guess. Harry's secret is out and rough ninja are attacking Hogwarts. We get a small clash between Harry and Mirai in this.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty Seven Attack On Gryffindor Tower

Harry found himself much happier with his secret revealed. The Slytherins left him and his friends alone mostly being afraid of him. Harry, Mirai and Denki were currently eating breakfast in the Great Hall. Hermione and Ron across from them. Mirai was looking around the room as she ate and looked at Professor Lupin," hey look at his robes," she said. Harry and Denki looked up. Lupin's robes were patched and frayed. Denki spoke, "I wonder why he's the only one like that," he said. Harry nodded, "yeah we should look into it," he said. Ron spoke, "are you guys going to check Hogsmeade," he said. Denki nodded, "yeah but we wanted to wait a day until Harry's chakra was fully back. If we had fought yesterday he would be to low," Denki explained as Harry scowled slightly. Mirai grinned "I heard some people talking the season for that game you played the last two years is coming up, if we can we should see it," she said with a smirk. Harry's face was slightly red as he said nothing. Hermione smiled, "you know this weekend is our first Hogsmeade weekend right," she said. Harry's eyes widened, "no I didn't, I was just going to go," he explained. Harry looked at Hermione and frowned. Denki noticed and his eyes widened, "he wants to ask her out," Denki thought. Harry frowned,"I can't ask her out right now, I need to focus on the mission," He thought. Crookshanks leapt lightly onto Hermione's lap. A large, dead spider was dangling from his mouth. "Does he have to eat that in front of us?" Ron said . Harry smiled, "smart cat," he commented. "Clever Crookshanks, did you catch that all by yourself?" Hermione said . Mirai nodded, "yeah, I like this cat more than that demon that old hag owns," she said. Denki nodded,"yeah, how the hell is it even alive," he said. Ron spoke, "Just keep him over there, that's all, I've got Scabbers asleep in my bag." Crookshanks was still staring at Ron than without warning jumped. "OY!" Ron roared, grabbing his bag as Crookshanks sank four claws deep inside it and began tearing. "GET OFF, YOU STUPID ANIMAL!" Yelled Ron. Ron tried to pull the bag away from Crookshanks, but Crookshanks wouldn't let go. "Ron, don't hurt him!" squealed Hermione. Ron whirled the bag around, Crookshanks still clinging to it, and Scabbers came flying out of the top. Harry wondered if should do something but decided to let Hermione handle it. By now the whole Great Hall was watching. Mirai and Denki were smiling enjoying the show. "CATCH THAT CAT' Ron yelled as Crookshanks freed himself from the remnants of the bag, sprang over the table, and chased after the terrified Scabbers. Mirai stood and ran and grabbed Crookshanks easily. Mirai walked over and handed him to Hermione, "here you go," she said. "Look at him! He's skin and bone! You keep that cat away from him!" Ron said to Hermione, holding Scabbers in front of her. "Crookshanks doesn't understand it's wrong! All cats chase rats, Ron!" said Hermione, her voice shaking. Harry's head snapped, "Ron stop, you're being an ass," Ron ignored him "There's something funny about that animal!" said Ron, who was trying to get Scabbers back into his pocket. "It heard me say that Scabbers was in my bag!"

"Oh, what rubbish,Crookshanks could smell him, Ron, how else you think" said Hermione. She was interrupted by Ron, "That cat's got it in for Scabbers!" he yelled. Denki spoke, "can you both stop! God it's like Harry and Mirai," he yelled. Ron glared at Hermione angrily before turning back to his food. Harry spoke, "Denki, Mirai we should head to Hogsmeade, and get to work," he said. His teammates nodded.

* * *

Harry, Mirai and Denki sat on a rooftop in Hogsmeade. Denki looked out over the land Byakugan activated and sighed, "no signs of chakra," he said. Mirai slammed her fist into the roof cracking it, "damn it all," she said in anger. Harry sighed, "this is crazy it's like they disappeared," he said. Denki shook his head, "we just need to wait," Mirai looked at Harry, "any ideas on what's up with that Lupin guy," she asked. Harry shook his head, "we should talk to Hermione when it's comes to magic she is the smart one," he said. Mirai nodded. Harry stood, "well breaks over let's get scouting," he said. Mirai glared, "don't give me orders," she spat. Denki sighed, "not now, you two," he said as they took off.

* * *

Hours later they returned to the school grounds exhausted, Hungry and frustrated. They entered the Great Hall and walked over to the Gryffindor and sat down. Harry noticed Ron was looking at them, "any luck," he asked. Harry shook his head, "No, at this point we are just waiting for an attack so we can capture someone," he said. Dean glared at him from down the table , "you said, you were going to fix this," he said annoyed. Mirai's head snapped. She couldn't believe this guy, "we are doing our best, this is not an easy task," she said annoyed. Harry sighed, "damn it, why can't it just be a easy, kick this ass here mission, he said. Denki looked at Hermione, "Hey Hermione you have any theories on why Lupin is the way he is," He asked. Hermione nodded, "no but I can look into it," she offered. Mirai nodded, "thank you, Harry says Snape hates him should we have a word with him," she asked. Denki shook his head, "not yet and if we are wrong we could get into lots of trouble, you know the laws" he said. Harry nodded, "yeah, a year of D ranked missions sounds terrible," he said gagging at the idea of cleaning up dog poop again. A while later they finished their meals, Hermione looked at Harry, "where are they going to sleep," she asked. Harry smiled, "she is so observant," he thought before speaking, "the common room would be best. Splitting up would be a bad idea," he said. Mirai nodded, "yeah, for once we agree," she said. Harry led the way to Gryffindor Tower, but when they reached the corridor that ended with the portrait of the Fat Lady, they found it jammed with students. Harry, Mirai and Denki moved to the front of the crowd quickly and Harry's eyes grew wide, The Fat Lady had vanished from her portrait, which had been slashed "this is wrong, there's been an attack," he said. Denki looked on his, Byakugan activated, "no chakra, but someone was here," he said. Harry and Mirai nodded. Mirai looked around and saw blood on the wall a few feet away, "look," she said pointing to it. Harry ran over and his eyes grew wide, "what the hell, whose blood is this," he asked. Mirai shook her head, "no idea, do we have two completely unrelated killers," she said. Denki frowned, "maybe," he said. Harry turned to see Dumbledore looking at the portrait. "We need to find her, Professor McGonagall, please go to Mr. Filch at once and tell him to search every painting in the castle for the Fat Lady" said Dumbledore. "You'll be lucky!" said a crackling voice. It was Peeves the Poltergeist, bobbing over the crowd and looking delighted, as he always did, at the sight of wreckage or worry. "What do you mean, Peeves?" said Dumbledore calmly, and Peeves's grin faded a little. "Ashamed, Your Headship, sit. Doesn't want to be seen. She's a horrible mess. Saw her running through the landscape up on the fourth floor, sir, dodging between the trees. Crying something dreadful," he said in joy. "Did she say who did it?" asked Dumbledore. "He got very angry when she wouldn't let him in, you see." Peeves flipped over and grinned at Dumbledore from between his own legs. "Nasty temper he's got, that Sirius Black." Peeves said. Mirai looked at him, "what about this blood," she asked. Peeves froze, "there was a man in a black cloak with gray hair that was yelling the name Jashin. He was carrying a Scythe with three blades," Peeves explained. Denki's eyes grew wide with fear, "another rogue ninja," he whispered. Mirai looked down, "this is all organized," she said. Harry looked at Peeves, "who's blood is this," he asked. Peeves sighed, "that's what's weird," he said before looking at them with the most serious expression anyone had ever seen on him, "that blood belongs to Sirius Black," he said. Harry's face was filled with confusion, "what the hell is going on," he said. Denki sighed, "what the hell is a Jashin," he asked. Harry and Mirai shook there heads having no idea. Dumbledore looked at the students, "of all you go to the Great Hall," he said. The students began to turn whispering to each other, Harry and his teammate walked with the teachers to the Great Hall. where they were joined ten minutes later by the students from Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin, who all looked extremely teachers and I need to conduct a thorough search of the castle," Dumbledore told them as McGonagall and Flitwick closed all doors into the hall. "I'm afraid that, for your own safety, you will have to spend the night here. I want the prefects to stand guard over the entrances to the hall and I am leaving the Head Boy and Girl in charge. Any disturbance should be reported to me immediately," he added to Percy. Harry looked at the student body, "t in the event a ninja is involved all control should be given to Ron and Hermione, they have seen more ninja battles than anyone in this school and know the most," he said. McGonagall looked at him sternly, "you can't just give out orders like that," she said. Mirai shot her a glare, "would you rather we tell them to listen to someone like you, tell me all that you know about what we are capable of," she said. She frowned, "fine I see your point," she said in defeat.

Hermione looked at Ron, "if a ninja attacks we need to get everyone to somewhere safe," she said. Ron nodded, "Harry is trusting us with lives, we can't let him down," he said.

* * *

Outside of the Great Hall Team Four stood with Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape. Mirai looked at them, Denki looked at the teachers, "we are going to start looking, you will know if we find anything," he said. Snape looked at him, "how," he asked. Mirai grind, "lots of nosy," she joked as the three ninja took off.

* * *

Hermione and Ron lay next to each other in there sleeping bag whispering, "Do you think the ninja and Black are still in the castle?" Hermione whispered anxiously. "Dumbledore and Harry and his friends obviously thinks they might be," said Ron. "It's too bad he picked tonight, Black I mean. He picked when Harry was not there," Ron nodded.

All around them, people were asking one another the same question: "How did he get in?"

"Maybe he knows how to Apparate," said a Ravenclaw a few feet away, "Just appear out of thin air, you know and what about the ninja guy."

"Disguised himself, probably," said a Hufflepuff fifth year. "He could've flown in, as for the ninja no clue, another failure on Harry," suggested Dean Thomas.

"Honestly, am I the only person who's ever bothered to read Hogwarts, A History?" said Hermione, before adding, "and Harry, Mirai and Denki are doing there best," she said. Ron nodded

* * *

An hour later, Harry, Mirai and Denki arrived back at the Great Hall, Dumbledore looked at the genin, and spoke, "any luck," he said. Denki shook his head, "no it's the same as last time it's like they disappeared," Mirai said. Snape looked at Dumbledore, ""It seems almost impossible - that Black could have entered the school without inside help. I did express my concerns when, you appointed," he said before stopping remembering the genin. Harry glared at Snape, "we need all the information, if we are going to do this," he said. Dumbledore sighed, "Harry, Severus has history with Lupin that is all," he said. Denki looked at him, "I see so it's just personal stuff, got it," he said. Dumbledore nodded. Mirai yawned, "I'm going to take a nap, god i'm tired," she said. Harry and Denki both nodded, "yeah, we've been up for hours," he said.

As they walked to the common room which according to Dumbledore there was a new portrait. While they walked Harry spoke, "i'm going to attend Defense class, tomorrow and look into the Lupin," Harry said.

* * *

Harry awoke early the next morning walked over to the extra bed that has been added for Denki and smiled poking him, "hey Denki, I'm heading out to train,you coming," he asked, Denki shook his head, "must sleep," he said half asleep. He turned and jumped out the window landing on the ground. Harry looked to see Mirai standing there and grinned, "I bet I can run around this school more times than you," he said, she glared, "ha, as if," she said. They both stood next to each other before they took off at full speed.

Two hours later they both collapsed to the ground, breathing heavily, "I win," he said. Mirai glared, "you know damn well, that was a tie," he said. Harry forced himself up, "I have to head to defense," he said.

* * *

Harry entered the defense classroom and laughed to himself when he saw Hermione glaring at him, "you could at least wear your robes to class, when you do sometimes show up," she said, Harry frowned, "I'm not going to do that, with that bitch here," he said, Hermione couldn't help from laughing. Ron spoke, "why you here mate," he asked as Harry sat down at a desk, "need to get some info," he said. The door opened and Snape walked in. Harry's eyes almost fell out of his head, "well shit, i'm out," he said standing, Hermione looked at him, "Harry stay come on, you're like never here," she asked kindly, Harry sighed, "damn it why is she so cute," he thought sitting down. Snape glared at him, "if you're going to attend class, wear the uniform, Mr. Potter," he said with a sheer. Harry glared, "yeah, no, If I did that bitch on my team would never let me hear the end of it, you know the bitch, super ugly, hair messier than mine" he said. Snape glared at him but looked away. "Where's Professor Lupin?" Harry asked. "He says he is feeling too ill to teach today," said Snape with a twisted smile.

"As I was saying before Potter interrupted, Professor Lupin has not left any record of the topics you have covered so far," Snape said before Hermione, ""Please, sir, we've done boggarts, Red Caps, kappas, and grindylows, and we're just about to start," Hermione said. "Be quiet," said Snape coldly. "I did not ask for information. I was merely commenting on Professor Lupin's lack of organization" Snape spat. "He's the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher we've ever had," said Dean Thomas. "You are easily satisfied. Lupin is hardly overtaxing you I ,Would expect first years to be able to deal with Red Caps and grindylows. Today we shall discuss," he begun and Harry wondered, "why the hell are we bothering with a place that allows this shit," Harry thought. "Werewolves," said Snape. "But, sir," Hermione said, unable to restrain herself, "we're not supposed to do werewolves yet, we're due to start hinkypunks," she stated. "Miss Granger," said Snape in a deadly voice, "I was under the impression that I am teaching this lesson, not you. And I am telling you all to turn to page 394." Harry laid back in his chair and closed his eyes, "I won't be walked over anymore," he thought. Snape glared at him but said nothing. "Which of you can tell me how we distinguish between the werewolf and the true wolf?" said Snape. Hermione's hand shot straight into the air. "Anyone?" Snape said, ignoring Hermione. His twisted smile was back. "Are you telling me that Professor Lupin hasn't even taught you the basic distinction between them," he said. "Well, well, well, I never thought I'd meet a third-year class who wouldn't even recognize a werewolf when they saw one. I shall make a point of informing Professor Dumbledore how very behind you all are," Harry clenched his fists, "he is a civilian, can't kick his ass," Harry told himself. "Please, sir," said Hermione, whose hand was still in the air, "the werewolf differs from the true wolf in several small ways. The snout of the werewolf -"

"That is the second time you have spoken out of turn, Miss Granger," said Snape coolly. "Five more points from Gryffindor for being an insufferable know-it-all." Hermione put down her hand, and stared at the floor with her eyes full of tears. Harry's eyes grew wide, "oh that's it," he thought standing up, but Hermione grabbed his arm, "don't do anything, you will get in trouble with the Seventh," she said. Harry sat, "damn he is right, I can't attack a citizen, Draco was one thing. " he thought. He looked at Hermione to see her wiping her tears and spoke, "Hermione he's is an idiot, you're awesome,he's the insufferable one," he told her as Ron, who told Hermione she was a know-it-all at least twice a week, said loudly, "You asked us a question and she knows the answer! Why ask if you don't want to be told?" Snape walked up to Ron's desk, "Detention, Weasley, he said. When the bell rang at last, Snape held them back. "You will each write an essay, to be handed in to me, on the ways you recognize and kill werewolves. I want two rolls of parchment or, the subject, and I want them by Monday morning. It is time somebody took this class in hand. Weasley, stay behind, we need to arrange your detention" Snape said. Harry and Hermione left the room and Harry spoke, "Hermione, Me Mirai and Denki need your help," he said. Hermione looked at him and smiled, "how can, I help," she said. Harry grinned, "we are trying to figure something out, and are lost in a magical area," he said. She smiled, "well, let's go," she said. Harry smiled as they headed for the forest.

* * *

They walked into the forest to See Denki lying on the ground reading Attack On Titan Volume 21, "oh Harry guess what's in the basement," Harry interrupted him before he could finish, "DON'T YOU FREAKING DARE," He yelled. Denki laughed, "kidding kidding," he said putting the manga down. Mirai appeared to be practicing extending her Flying Swallow. Harry walked up to them and shouted, "Hey, I brought Hermione," he said. Hermione waved as Denki spoke, "Hello, good to see," he said nicely as Mirai looked at her with a nod. Hermione looked at Harry, "ok so what are you looking into," she asked. Harry sighed, "we think there is something up with Lupin, and want to figure it out before we make a move," Hermione's eyes widened, "he is the best DADA teacher we've ever had," she defended. Mirai sighed, "we just want to cover the possibles," she said. Hermione nodded "sorry," she said. Harry nodded, "ok so we know something is up, we've seen his robes, why would they be like that," he said. Mirai nodded, "we also, know that Snape has a history we with him from school," she added, Hermione eyes widened, "wait hold on a minutes," she said before adding, "werewolfs, why would Snape, go so far to teach us about that specific thing," she said. Harry's eyes grew wide, "wait are you saying…. Lupin is a werewolf," he asked. Denki looked at her, "wait, werewolf like Sajin Komamura," he asked with a laugh, "I don't think so Denki, besides isn't Sajin Komamura more like a manwolf," he said. Denki laughed, "not sure, it was never made clear, even in his backstory, but you wouldn't know that," Denki said. Mirai sighed, "are you two seriously talking about this," she asked annoyed. Harry and Denki laughed, "sorry, about that we got a bit distracted,but Denki seriously Bleach. I mean why would you even" he said before Hermione yelled, "HARRY," he stopped, "ok, ok I will stop," Mirai looked at Hermione. "how would you describe a werewolf," she asked. Hermione nodded, "werewolf's have what is called Lycanthropy. Lycanthropy is a magical illness known to be spread by contact between saliva and blood; thus, when a transformed werewolf bites a human, the bitten will become a werewolf themselves," she explained. Harry eyes widened, "Lupin was out sick today," he said. Mirai's eyes widened, "Lupin is a werewolf, ok that make sense, but that does not connect to the issues," she said. Denki nodded, "well so, we just invade a man's personal life for no reason, shit," he said. Mirai sighed, "we need to find the rogue ninja," she said. Denki smiled, "but how," he asked. Harry smiled, "We need to keep waiting it out, i'm sure there will be another attack," he said. Hermione sighed, "but there is more than one," she pointed out, Mirai nodded, "valid point, but what other choice do we have," she said. Harry nodded and turned to see Hermione with a panicked looked on her face, "got to go class bye," she said as she took off. Harry watched her run off and saw her pull something shiny out of her shirt.

End Of Chapter Twenty Seven Attack On Gryffindor Tower

Chapter Twenty Eight Gryffindor Versus Ravenclaw


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty Eight Gryffindor Versus Ravenclaw

Harry placed his kunai holster as he walk in the direction of the Great Hall, Denki was reading somewhere and Mirai was training of course. He looked around the Great Hall and Saw Hermione and Ron sitting doing homework. Hermione had Crookshanks on her lap. He looked at them and sat down, "yo how's it going," he asked cheerfully, Ron looked up, "Doing homework what about you," he asked curiously, Harry grinned, "I needed to get away from Denki and the Bitch, and i've been training a lot, so I figured I would come in and see what you guys were up to" he said. Hermione smiled, "work, my schedule is very full this year," she told him to which Ron nodded ,"It's like she's in two places at once," he told Harry. Harry's head snapped as he heard the sound of an owl chirping as an owl flew passed him dropping an odd package he saw a long, thin package lying underneath."What's that?" Ron asked, Hermione spoke up, "it clearly a broom," she said with a light snap. Harry ripped the the packaging open and frowned in confusion. It was a Firebolt, Ron had mentioned them to him once and if he was still playing quidditch he would be much more happy but he could only hold it in confusion,"why would someone send me this," he asked. Who sent it to you?" asked Ron in shock. "Look and see if there's a card," Harry said. Ron ripped apart the Firebolt's wrappings. Ron looked at Harry, "Nothing!, who'd spend that much on you?" he asked, Harry shrugged, "don't know, no one in the wizarding world, that's for sure," he said. I bet it was Dumbledore,trying to get on your good side like he did or tried to with the cloak" said Ron. Harry shook his head, "he's not that low," Harry defended surprising himself. Hermione made a short of coughing noise stopping them both as they turned to look at her, "If I may," she said looking at the firebolt, " it's a bit odd, isn't it? I mean, this is supposed to be quite a good broom, isn't it?" she said to which Ron nodded, "the best there is," he responded. "So it must've been really expensive" she said Harry's eyes grew wide as he looked at her and smiled, "this is why I like her she figured this out before me," he thought. "Probably cost more than all the Slytherins' brooms put together," Ron said.

"Well... who from the wizarding world would send Harry something as expensive as that, and not even tell him they'd sent it?" said Hermione. "Who cares? Listen, Harry, can I have a go on it? Can I?" Ron asked, Harry sighed. "I don't think anyone should ride that broom just yet!" Hermione said.

"What d'you think Harry's going to do with it sweep the floor?" Ron said. Before Hermione could answer, Crookshanks sprang from Hermione's lap , right at Ron's chest. "GET HIM OUT OF HERE!" Ron bellowed as Crookshank's claws ripped his pajamas and Scabbers attempted to jump over his shoulder. r. Ron seized Scabbers by the tail and aimed a kick at Crookshanks. Harry grabbed Ron's Leg and glared, "Ron relax," he said. Hermione glared at Ron, "where you bout to kick Crookshanks," she asked. Ron glared," That cat is out to get Scabbers," he told her, Harry sighed, "Ron, cats eat rats," he told his friend. "You'd better take that cat out of here, Hermione," Ron said furiously. Hermione glared at him, "can we get back to the firebolt please," Harry nodded, "We should ask a teacher to check it for jinxes," he said. Hermione smiled and Ron glared, "you can't be serious," he said angrily, before adding, "this a a firebolt the world best broom and you want them messing with it," he said. Harry nodded, "Hermione is right, it could be a trap," he said. McGonagall who had apparently been watching walked over and looked at Harry, 'Hello, Mr. Potter how are you doing," she asked. Harry smiled, "good, been training a lot and looking into the guys that showed up," he told he before McGonagall turned serious, "what appears to be the issue," she asked. Hermione spoke, "an unknown person sent Harry a firebolt we think it was Sirius Black," she said this caused McGonagall's eyes to widen, "It will need to be checked for jinxes,, Of course, I'm no expert, but I daresay Madam Hooch and Professor Flitwick will strip it down," McGonagall said. Ron looked at her like she was insane, ""Strip it down? He asked. "It shouldn't take more than a few weeks, you will have it back then,"McGonagall told them walking off. Ron glare at Harry, "how could you do that," he asked. Harry frowned, "do what?" he asked, "TELL THEM ABOUT THE FIREBOLT," he said in anger, Harry sighed, "Ron is could have been a trap," he explained, Ron looked at Harry you could see anger in his eyes before Harry added, "It's not like it matters, I'm on a mission right now. I'm only here to take a break," he said. Ron stood and walked away in anger. "I need to talk to Hermione as well," he thought. Harry looked at Hermione as she asked, "so we have another Hogsmeade weekend coming up," she said, Harry smiled, "yeah, this weekend right," he asked, Hermione nodded, "oh yeah, you probably aren't paying attention, yes it is this weekend," she said Harry grinned, "perfect," he muttered Hermione looked at him, "did you say something," she asked. Harry looked at her, "wellIwaswonderingifyouwouldliketomaybegooutonadatewithmetoHogsmeademaybeifyouwantitwouldbegreat," he said quickly without stopping. Hermione looked at him her face covered with shock and confusion, "um what, can you repeat that," she asked. Harry nodded and spoke with more confidence, "I was wondering if you would like to go on a date this weekend," he asked. Hermione looked at him in shock her face red and she smiled, "I would like that very much" she replied. Harry grinned, "really!" he said happily, she nodded, "yeah, thanks for asking me," she said. Harry smiled, "who else would I ask," he asked.

Hermione frowned, "Cho Chang or Ginny, or other pretty girls," she told him. Harry was taken back, "ok first of all, Ginny had crush on me before she met me and that creeps me out. As for Cho Chang, I don't even know her. You are the only one generally interested in where I come from, besides In my opinion you're pretty" he told her. She blushed before adding, "Ron is interested," she reminded him, Harry shook his head, "not like you, you borrowed my old academy history text book on the Warring States Period, plus your smart I like smart, and pretty as well" he said by the time he was done speaking her face was beet red. Harry smiled, "so saturday, than," he ask lightly to which Hermione nodded, "sure," she told him before adding, "are you going to watch the quidditch game, Ginny is the new seeker, Wood was not happy you quit," she told him, Harry laughed, "since I know the guys on the team if I'm free, sure," Harry told her before asking, who's playing who," she looked him surprised, "that's right he only cared about quidditch because he was bored, " she thought.

"I'm kinda glad I'm not playing always felt like I was cheating," he told her to which she nodded his statement made sense given his skills. Harry looked at his watch and stood, "I should be getting back to the others, good luck with Ron," he told her as she nodded. He stood, "see you on wednesday for the game," he told her as she nodded still smiling, Harry turned and walked out of the great hall.

* * *

Harry stood in the forest with his teammates. Denki and Mirai laughed as Harry recounted the events from the Great Hall Mirai smirk as she stopped laughing, "what a loser," she said as Harry glared, "at least I'm going on a date bitch," she leaned against a tree and closed her eyes, "I have no interest in such things, It would only slow my progression," she told him. Harry and Denki frowned looking at each other. Harry spoke, "I'm going to a quidditch game in two days," he mentioned. Mirai smirked, "oh I need to see this," she said. Denki frowned, "agreed but that aside it's a big gathering we should guard incase there is an attack," he reminded them, Harry smiled, "good point if they wanted to kill a lot of people that's the place to do it," he said.

* * *

Sakura Haruno looked ahead as she jumped through the trees heading in the direction of her village, "Naruto asked me to return after the conference, I hope everyone is alright," she thought as she pushed off a branch.

* * *

On Tuesday night Harry sat in the common room after a day of training. Mirai and Denki were somewhere in the room. Since meeting them, the house of the brave had been welcoming when they needed somewhere to relax. He was sitting with Hermione as he spoke, "apparently the Firebolt is fine, too bad I won't get a chance to fly it, feel bad for whoever bought it, spent so much money when I won't use it much," Harry stated as he looked at Hermione's work at the table before them. One of them was a Arithmancy essay, and an even longer Muggle Studies essay ('Explain Why Muggles Need Electricity') and at the rune translation Hermione was now poring over. Harry asked curiously as he asked, ""How are you getting through all this stuff, its more than anything I've ever seen," he asked. "Oh, well you know working hard," Hermione said Harry could see slight bags under her eyes worrying him," you ok Hermione," he asked. She nodded, "I'm fine just tired," she told him as he sighed, "Why don't you just drop a couple of subjects,? He asked masking his worry that she was overworking herself. She looked at him as if he was crazy. He picked up a Arithmancy chart, "Arithmancy looks like it got pretty hard," he said the chart looked very complicated-looking number chart. She smiled, "I think you would have liked it, it's my personal favorite,"she told him he frowned, "sorry about ditching you and Ron, I know you were happy about having a friend in the classes we were taking together and I blew it there" he said sincerely. She looked at him in surprise, "Harry, you and your teammates are hunting rough ninja's that want to kill children. Even I must admit that is more important than classes," she told him. Their conversation was interrupted by a yell from boys' staircase. Ron came leaping into view, dragging with him a bed sheet. His face was filled with Sadness and anger. Harry glanced at Mirai and Denki from across the room and nodded. They all stared at Ron. "LOOK!" he bellowed, striding over to Hermione's table. "LOOK!" he yelled, shaking the sheets in her face, "Ron, what ?" Hermione asked in confusion, "SCABBERS! LOOK! SCABBERS!" Ron yelled. Harry glared at Ron, "tread carefully Ron," he thought. Hermione's eyes grew wide and she had look of shock on her face. Harry glance at the bed sheet and he was surprised to see Blood. "BLOOD! HE'S GONE! AND YOU KNOW WHAT WAS ON THE FLOOR?" Ron yelled. Mirai's, eyes narrowed "this guy better stop screaming," she muttered causing Denki to look at her in worry. Hermione spoke her voice trembling, "n-no" she said quietly as Ron threw something down onto Hermione's rune translation. Harry glanced at it and saw several long, ginger cat hairs. Ron looked at Hermione, "if you had taken it seriously instant of being of being a know it all and needing to be right all the damn time, maybe Scabbers would be alive," he yelled. Hermione glared at him, "First the Firebolt, now Scabbers, everything's my fault, isn't it!" she resorted. Ron glared, "yes everything's your fault because you can't stand being wrong," he scream back. Mirai sighed, "Ron shut the hell up your screaming is giving me a headache,"she spat but Ron ignored her causing her to freeze, "this that little shit just ignore me," she said as Denki grinned as he laughed causing her to punch him. Ron looked at Harry, "who's side are you on," he asked angrily. Harry looked at Ron, "I'm not going to stop speaking to Hermione over one mistake that does not involve me that wouldn't make sense." he said. Hermione glared at Ron, "Harry I will see you at the game or this weekend, I've got work to do," she said as she picked up her work and left the common room George and Fred walked over.

"Come on, Ron, you were always saying how boring Scabbers was,And he's been off-color for ages, he was wasting away. It was probably better for him to snuff it quickly one swallow he probably didn't feel a thing" Fred said. "Fred!" said Ginny scoled . "All he did was eat and sleep, Ron, you said it yourself," said George.

"He bit Goyle for us once!" Ron said miserably. "Remember, Harry?" Harry shook his head, "no," he said with no emotion. "His finest hour, Let the scar on Goyle's finger stand as a lasting tribute to his memory. Oh, come on, Ron, get yourself down to Hogsmeade and buy a new rat, what's the point of moaning?" Fred said. Ron frowned, "no way" he said sadly. Denki frowned, "Harry we should sleep the game is tomorrow and we need to guard it," he said as Harry nodded and Mirai simple glared at Ron and nodded.

* * *

Sakura looked at Naruto in shock, "rogue ninja and an unknown number of them," Naruto nodded his head, "you go home and gear up I want you out of here in two hours," he ordered Sakura nodded, "yeah ok." she replied.

* * *

Harry, Mirai and Denki sat with Hermione. Ron was somewhere and not speaking to him because he 'sided' with Hermione. Harry explained Quidditch quickly as Mirai held up her hand, "wait the Snitch is worth 150 points, you played this," she said causing Harry to laugh, "I had nothing else to do," Hermione looked at them and noticed there gear, "you don't think there will be an attack do you" she asked. Denki sighed, "there very well maybe an attack, If they really want Harry and to kill a large number of people," he reasoned. Mirai looked at Hermione.

The Gryffindor team, They walked out onto the field to tumultuous applause. The Ravenclaw team, dressed in blue, were already standing in the middle of the field. Their Seeker, Cho Chang, was the only girl on their team. "Wood, Davies, shake hands," said Madam Hooch.

"Mount your brooms ... on my whistle ... three two one "

Ginny kicked off the ground, she soared around the stadium searching for the Snitch. "Gryffindor in possession, Katie Bell of Gryffindor, heading for goal" Ginny streaked past Katie in the opposite direction, gazing around for a glint of gold and noticing that Cho Chang was tailing her closely. She was undoubtedly a very good flier she kept cutting across her, forcing him to change direction. They rounded the Ravenclaw goal posts and Cho fell behind. Just as Katie succeeded in scoring the first goal of the match, and the Gryffindor end of the field went wild, she saw it the Snitch was close to the ground, flitting near one of the barriers. Then a Bludger, hit by one of the Ravenclaw Beaters, came pelting out of nowhere; Ginny veered off course, avoiding it by an inch, and in those few, crucial seconds, the Snitch had vanished.

Mirai looked at Harry, "you had a hard time with this," she asked with a smirk. Harry glared, "well I was undercover so I had to act like a weakling," he retorted. Ravenclaw was pulling back; they had now scored three goals, which put Gryffindor only fifty points ahead - if Cho got the Snitch before her, Ravenclaw would win. Ginny dropped lower, narrowly avoiding a Ravenclaw Chaser, scanning the field frantically - a glint of gold, a flutter of tiny wings - the Snitch was circling the Gryffindor goal post. Ginny accelerated in the direction of the Snitch when it happened. It happened faster than anyone could think. A scythe with three blades flew at Ginny and cut through her broom causing her to fall. Dumbledore stood and silently casted, "Arresto Momentum" to stop Ginny's fall. Harry yelled out, "EVERYONE ON THE GROUND NOW," everyone landed. Students screamed as a black blur crashed in the center of the pitch landing lightly. He had gray hair and held a scythe with three blades. It was the man peeves at mentioned but for a reason unknown to anyone Peeves had left out something. The man's black robes had red cloads on them. Mirai stared at the man her eyes held recognition.

"Harry, Denki, this is my fight don't interfere"

Harry and Denki took a step back as Mirai jumped off the stand and glare at the man her eyes burning with hate.

"Were you at any point a member of the terrorist organization known as akatsuki," she asked her voice cold with hatred. The man grinned, "yes I was, why do you ask," he replied, Mirai grabbed her kunai and activate Flying Swallow. The man grinned madly, "ohhh that jutsu again," he said happily. Mirai gripped her kunai with so much force she began to bleed, she screamed out, "ARE YOU THE ONE NAMED HIDAN," she yelled. The man grinned, "current answer , I am but I don't believe we've met," he said, she got into a fighting stance her face darkened and she spoke coldly.

"Well than, I'm going to kill you,"

Hidan smiled, "a bit damn harsh don't you think we did just meet dammit," he mocked. Mirai looked at him and screamed

"A BIT HARSH! YOU KILLED MY FATHER,"

End Of Chapter Twenty Eight Gryffindor Versus Ravenclaw

Chapter Twenty Nine Mirai's Hate

Note

God this chapter took weeks and many failed tries but I figured out what to do at last. I have the plot it was the transition between points that was hard. Mirai does not lose control a lot so when she does she going pretty much insane. Also Harry asked Hermione out but the real question is if he will live to go on a date. I see this arc being pretty long just so you know also don't worry major events from the books will kinda happen just very differently.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Twenty Nine Hatred

A scythe with three blades flew at Ginny and cut through her broom causing her to fall. Dumbledore stood and silently casted, "Arresto Momentum" to stop Ginny's fall. Harry yelled out, "EVERYONE ON THE GROUND NOW," everyone landed. Students screamed as a black blur crashed in the center of the pitch landing lightly. He had gray hair and held a scythe with three blades. It was the man peeves at mentioned but for a reason unknown to anyone Peeves had left out something. The man's black robes had red cloads on them. Mirai stared at the man her eyes held recognition.

"Harry, Denki, this is my fight don't interfere"

Harry and Denki took a step back as Mirai jumped off the stand and glare at the man her eyes burning with hate.

"Were you at any point a member of the terrorist organization known as akatsuki," she asked her voice cold with hatred. The man grinned, "yes I was, why do you ask," he replied, Mirai grabbed her kunai and activate Flying Swallow. The man grinned madly, "ohhh that jutsu again," he said happily. Mirai gripped her kunai with so much force she began to bleed, she screamed out, "ARE YOU THE ONE NAMED HIDAN," she yelled. The man grinned, "current answer , I am but I don't believe we've met," he said, she got into a fighting stance her face darkened and she spoke coldly.

"Well than, I'm going to kill you,"

Hidan smiled, "a bit damn harsh don't you think we did just meet dammit," he mocked. Mirai looked at him and screamed

"A BIT HARSH! YOU KILLED MY FATHER,"

Mirai ran at Hidan and swung her chakra blade at Hidan who blocked with his scythe. Hidan looked at her with a crazed look as swung his blade at her. She moved to the side narrowly avoiding the attack as it cut her arm slightly, her blood fell off his blade dripping. He jumped back, "I know you, I get it now you're his child, that Asuma Sarutobi shit right?," he asked. Mirai Growled, "how dare you," she screamed as she ran at him as she performed hand signs, Fire Style Burning Ash," she yelled.

Denki looked on in terror as his Byakugan scanned Hiddan's body, "Harry something is wrong," he said. Harry shook his head, "that bitch is strong, this is her fight," he said simply, Hermione shot him a glare,"Harry do something," she demdned to which Harry shook his head his eyes never leaving the fight, "no not yet," he said.

Draco Malfoy looked on in shock at the fire ash spread over the pitch, "she can't use magic but she is so strong," he thought confused magic was what mattered right.

Mirai ran into the cloud of ash and swung her blade forward as she ran at a shocked Hidan, "DIE DIE DIE!," she screamed as she pulled the blade out and rammed it back in, "this is for my father you bastard," she froze as she felt a tremor of pain she looked down in horror her eyes widened as she felt a Spear piercing her stomach, "Retractable Spear, shit, NO" she said as she stumbled back grabbing. Hidan smiled as he licked his blade and his skin turned black and began to resemble a Grim Reaper as the smoke began to clear. Mirai let go of her wound as she glared, "IS THAT ALL YOU'VE GOT COME AT ME," she screamed. Hidan, "a complete dumbass just like your father," he said as held up his spear and held in toward himself. Mirai looked on in shock. As his blade pierced his right arm running through it. Mirai let out an agonizing scream as blood poured out as Hidan ran the blade into his stomach. She froze as she gritted her teeth and she fell to her knees. She glared at him, "damn you," she spat. He grinned, Hidan walked over and held up his scythe.

"MIRAI," Denki screamed in terror.

"STOP" Yelled Dumbledore.

"NO" Yelled Ron and Hermione.

The rest of the students and teachers let out screams of terror. As the scythe was coming down about to kill Mirai. Hidan's scythe was inches from Mirai when a hand appeared and grabbed his scythe. The figure was Sakura who glared at Hidan, "get the hell away from my student," she spat rage seeping off her. Mirai spoke her words filled with pain, "don't get involved it's my fight," she told her to witch Sakura ignored her She performed handsigns at a speed no one could follow, "Summoning Jutsu" she yelled as she slammed her hand into the ground. In a puff of smoke a miniature Katsuyu appeared. Sakura spoke immediately, "see to Mirai heal her," she ordered to which the slug relied, "Understood milady," the slug replied as she began to heal Mirai green chakra pouring off of her body. Harry and Denki landed next to Sakura. Denki spoke with joy, "Sakura Sensei you're here," he said his voice cracking. Harry smiled, "good to see you Sensei," he said. Sakura said nothing as Hidan smiled at her, "ah yes I know you. You're the Nine Tails teammate right?" he asked. Sakura smirked, "yep, former teammate of the Seventh Hokage," she replied. Hidan sighed, "I was warned about you, I'm not stupid enough to try to defeat a Sannin," he told her. Sakura glared, "you're coming back," she asked, Hidan grinned, "oh yeah of course I want to kill that girl," he told her. Mirai forced herself up and looked at Hidan, "listen here you bastard, next time we meet I will kill you," she said with confidence causing him to grinned before he sighed, "Pettigrew going to be pissed," he said as he tossed down a smoke bomb and vanished. Hermione glanced at Ron to see him smiling at the appearance of the Jonin level ninja. Professor Mcgonagall looked at Dumbledore and asked, "who is that," she said curiously. Dumbledore smiled, "that is Harry's sensei a woman he has great respect for," he told her. Snape scowled, "I still don't agree with giving Potter and his friends so much freedom. Something tells me these ninja will make things worse," he said quietly.

Dumbledore spoke, "all students return to their common room now," he spoke. Ron looked at Harry from the stands before he sighed and headed down to the pitch. Hermione came up from behind and he looked at her worry in her eyes. He opened his mouth to speak but Hermione shook her head, "not a word Ron," she said as they walked down. They walked over to Harry who was standing with Sakura, "will she be ok," Ron asked. Sakura nodded, "lucky I got here when I did or she would have died," Sakura explained Harry nodded, "I've never seen a jutsu like that do we know anything about," Harry asked. Sakura shook her head, "I've got no idea, all I know is that we were never able to kill him," she said. Harry grit his teeth, 'are you telling me we can't kill him," Harry asked, Sakura nodded, "as far as I know yeah," she said. Dumbledore ,Professor Mcgonagall and Snape and the other professors arrived down in the pitch. Sakura was kneeling down next to Mirai her hands placed on her chest as she emitted healing chakra. Madam Pomfrey was there as well looking at Sakura is amazement as she closed her students wounds. Denki glanced at Mcgonagall, "who is Pettigrew," he asked. Dumbledore sighed, "come with me," he said. Sakura glanced at Mirai whose eyes were closed. Sakura shook his head, "no one is here you can talk," she said rather rudely. Snape glared, "who do you think you are talking to Dumbledore in such a manner," he spat. Sakura glared, "I think I'm by far the most powerful person here," she said with confidence, "now spill," she ordered. Dumbledore sighed, "with the information regarding Pettigrew I see I may have made a big mistake," he said before he began, "Peter Pettigrew was killed my Sirius Black Twelve years ago along with the rest of muggles he killed," hd said as his eyes grew wide. Sakura looked at him, "well he is alive so something is up, so It safe to assume something in that story is wrong," she reasoned. Mcgonagall's eyes grew wide, "Even to this day I couldn't believe it, Of all the people to go over to the Dark Side, Sirius Black was the last I'd have thought...I mean, I remember him when he was a boy at Hogwarts. Troublemaker sure but If you'd told me then what he was going to become, I'd have said you'd had too much mead." Harry looked at him, "I get he kill people but your talking about him like he's Obito Uchiha," he said. Dumbledore sighed, "I need to be truthful now," he thought as he spoke, "The worst he did isn't widely known" Hermione found the ability to speak, "what could be worse than murdering all those people," she asked her voice shaking. "Without a doubt," Snape said surprising everyone. Denki spoke, "what happening," he asked as Professor Flitwick spoke, "they were like brothers Inseparable," he said. McGonagall nodded in agreement "Ringleaders of their little gang. Both very bright, of course - exceptionally bright, in fact - but I don't think we've ever had such a pair of troublemakers," Hagrid laughed, "I dunno, Fred and George Weasley could give 'em a run fer their money." Mirai who had awoke snapped, "answer us dammit," she yelled. Dumbledore looked down in sadness, "He trust Black beyond all his other friends. Nothing changed when they left school. Black was his best man," he said pausing. Harry glared, "what did Black do tell us," he spoke annoyed. McGonagall looked at Harry.

"Harry Black's best friend in school was James Potter your father, your godfather," he said simply. Harry froze, "that's not possible beside I don't see what he did that was worse," he said in anger. McGonagall sighed in sadness, "your parents knew You-Know-Who was after them. Dumbledore, who was of course working tirelessly against You-Know-Who, had a number of useful spies. One of them tipped him off, and he alerted James and Lily at once. He advised them to go into hiding. Well, of course, You-Know-Who wasn't an easy person to hide from. Dumbledore told them that their best chance was the Fidelius Charm."

A look of terror filled Hermione's face as Ron looked confused

Sakura looked at them confused, "for us non wizards please explain," she asked.

Professor Flitwick cleared his throat. An immensely complex spell, involving the magical concealment of a secret inside a single, living soul. The information is hidden inside the chosen person, or Secret-Keeper, and is henceforth impossible to find - unless, of course, the Secret-Keeper chooses to divulge it. As long as the Secret-Keeper refused to speak, You-Know-Who could search the village where Lily and James were staying for years and never find them, not even if he had his nose pressed against their sitting room window!" he explained everyone looked on in horror.

"So Black was the Potters' Secret-Keeper?" whispered Sakura

"Naturally, James Potter told Dumbledore that Black would die rather than tell where they were, that Black was planning to go into hiding himself...and yet, Dumbledore remained worried. I remember him offering to be the Potters' Secret-Keeper himself." said Professor McGonagall.

"He suspected Black" Denki said.

"He was sure that somebody close to the Potters had been keeping You-Know-Who informed of their movements,. Indeed, he had suspected for some time that someone on our side had turned traitor and was passing a lot of information to You-Know-Who." said Professor McGonagall.

"But James Potter insisted on using Black?" Mirai said.

"He did,And then, barely a week after the Fidelius Charm had been performed," begen Dumbledore.

"Black betrayed them?" Ron said.

"He did indeed. Black was tired of his double-agent role, he was ready to declare his support openly for You-Know-Who, and he seems to have planned this for the moment of the Potters' death. But, as we all know, You-Know-Who met his downfall in little Harry Potter. Powers gone, horribly weakened, he fled. And this left Black in a very nasty position indeed. His master had fallen at the very moment when he, Black, had shown his true colors as a traitor. He had no choice but to run for it" Professor Flitwick.

"Filthy, stinkin' turncoat!" Hagrid said.

"I met him!" growled Hagrid. "I musta bin the last ter see him before he killed all them people! It was me what rescued Harry from Lily an' James's house after they was killed! Jus' got him outta the ruins, poor little thing, with a great slash across his forehead, an' his parents dead...an' Sirius Black turns up, on that flyin' motorbike he used ter ride. Never occurred ter me what he was doin' there. I didn' know he'd bin Lily an' James's Secret-Keeper. Thought he'd jus' heard the news o' You-Know-Who's attack an' come ter see what he could do. White an' shakin', he was. An' yeh know what I did? I COMFORTED THE MURDERIN' TRAITOR!" Hagrid roared.

"Hagrid, please!" said Professor McGonagall. "Keep your voice down!"

"How was I ter know he wasn' upset abou' Lily an' James? It was You-Know-Who he cared abou'! An' then he says, "Give Harry ter me, Hagrid, I'm his godfather, I'll look after him -" Ha! But I'd had me orders from Dumbledore, an' I told Black no, Dumbledore said Harry was ter go ter his aunt an' uncle's. Black argued, but in the end he gave in. Told me ter take his motorbike ter get Harry there. "I won't need it anymore," he says.

"I shoulda known there was somethin' fishy goin' on then. He loved that motorbike, what was he givin' it ter me for? Why wouldn' he need it anymore? Fact was, it was too easy ter trace. Dumbledore knew he'd bin the Potters' Secret-Keeper. Black knew he was goin' ter have ter run fer it that night, knew it was a matter o' hours before the Ministry was after him.

"But what if I'd given Harry to him, eh? I bet he'd've pitched him off the bike halfway out ter sea. His bes' friends' son! But when a wizard goes over ter the Dark Side, there's nothin' and no one that matters to em anymore..."

Then Denki said with some satisfaction, "But he didn't manage to disappear, did he? The Ministry of Magic caught up with him next day!"

Dumbledore shook his head " It was little Peter Pettigrew another of the Potters' friends. Maddened by grief, no doubt, and knowing that Black had been the Potters' Secret-Keeper, he went after Black himself."

"Pettigrew died a hero's death. Eyewitnesses - Muggles, of course, we wiped their memories later - told us how Pettigrew cornered Black. They say he was sobbing, 'Lily and James, Sirius! How could you?' And then he went for his wand. Well, of course, Black was quicker. Blew Pettigrew to smithereens Pettigrew received the Order of Merlin, First Class, which I think was some comfort to his poor mother. Black's been in Azkaban ever since." Dumbledore said.

Everyone turn to look at Harry he took a deep breath, expecting anger but instead they got a question, "but that guy just said Pettigrew is alive and trying to kill me something does not add up," he said. Hermione looked at him shocked, "Harry you're not angry," she asked. Harry looked at her, "no because I don't believe the story something doesn't add on with Pettigrew being alive." Sakura sighed, "is there a possible Black was framed," she suggested. Professor Lupin who had been quite spoke, "It is a possibility it would make more sense Pettigrew was always a coward," he said. McGonagall nodded, "I guess all James and Lily would have to have done was change the secret keeper to Peter. But why would they do that," she wondered out loud as Mirai relied, "I they were basically brothers James must have figured out that having him do it was to obvious and changed it to Peter," she said. Professor Lupin hung his head, "that's make sense damn it," he said as the staff looked at him sadly. Harry's eyes filled with determination, "I'm going to find black and learn the truth, and then I will decide my next action," he said. Sakura looked at him to see his eyes he was determined she shook from where she sat next to Mirai, "ok I would say we have a week before they come in full force," she said. Mirai looked at her, "they're going to bring someone or some way of taking you down Sakura Sensei," she said. Sakura nodded," true but I will handle that," she said. Denki grinded, "Sakura Sensei I would like to improve my control," he said to which Sakura nodded, "we can work on that," she said pausing at Harry as he spoke,

"I want to create my own variation of rasengan,"

The Professors looked on in confusion as Sakura spoke carefully, "what do you have in mind, Harry," she asked as he replied, "well I want to add my lighting nature to it," he explained. Sakura sighed sadly, "Harry, Lord Sixth tried to do the same and failed," she told him. Harry glared at her, "I don't care I want to give it a shot," he told her. Sakura smiled, "alright go ahead but your on your own. I've got no Idea how you would do such a thing," she told him before adding, "we begin training tomorrow. I'm going to talk to the headmaster about where I will sleep because I'm not sleeping with a bunch of brats," she said to which the headmaster nodded in understanding. Harry spoke up, "old man if you lie to me again I'm not going to work with you anymore, you work with us or not at all," he said as Dumbledore nodded his head.

End Of Chapter Twenty Nine Hatred

Chapter Thirty Harry And Lupin

AN: holy shit that was a lot of info. Harry knows Sirsu is most likely not guilty and wants to create his own variation of rasengan. Mirai HATES Hidan. Hermione and Ron are not speaking is this the end of their friendship? How will this group handle Sakura? Also was the fight good I hope it was it was on the short side for a reason Mirai lost due to her anger and not being not strong enough. Next Chapter will be pretty long as it will cover a lot. Also yes Harry is not learning much magic there is a reason for that.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty Harry And Lupin

Harry sat in the Great Hall the following morning with his team and Hermione. Ron despite the previous day was still not speaking to him. Harry took and bite of his toast and started to chew.

"Yo,"

Hermione jumped a let out a high pitched scream as she felt a hand tap her shoulder, she whipped around to see it was Sakura who was smiling, "Harry is a target and you're close to him, don't let your guard down," she told Hermione who sat down her face heating up beat red as everyone stared at her. Denki let out a laugh, "I remember when you used to do that to us, Sakura Sensei," he said as she grinded. Mirai looked up, "Sakura Sensei, can we get on with it," she said, Sakura nodded, "Sure," she said as they all stood up. Professor Lupin came up to them and looked at Sakura, "can I borrow Harry for a bit," he asked. Sakura nodded, "sure, but don't keep him long, he needs to trains," Sakura said her voice carrying an air of power. He led him into his defence against the dark arts classroom. Harry looked at him, "I know you're a werewolf," he said quickly. Lupin looked at him, "how," he asked shock in his voice. Harry grinned, "Snape's lesson on werewolves, the way you dress matches with the way werewolves are treated. And you only miss class on days where you would turn," he said, Lupin looked at him before he started laughing,"are you sure you're 13," he asked. Harry grinned, "my teammates and I were only able to put it together thanks to Hermione," he explained. Lupin grinded, "you ninja really are something," he said. Harry smiled as Lupin looked at him, "Harry I just wanted to thank you, for years I believed my friend had betrayed me, for years I was alone, now I have a chance to save my friend," he told him his voice hoarse. Harry nodded, "you're welcome but what do you mean friend," he asked. Lupin smiled, "Me, your father and Black and Peter were friends, "I as a very small boy when I received the bite. My parents tried everything, but in those days there was no cure. The potion that Professor Snape has been making for me is a very recent discovery. It makes me safe, you see. As long as I take it in the week, preceding the full moon, I keep my mind when I transform...I'm able to curl up in my office, a harmless wolf, and wait for the moon to wane again," he said before Harry raised his hand, 'what Potion, I have not been coming to class remember," he said. Lupin nodded, "it's a potion that let's me keep my mind during the transformation," he said as Harry nodded. Lupin continued.

Before the Wolfsbane Potion was discovered, however, I became a fully fledged monster once a month. It seemed impossible that I would be able to come to Hogwarts. Other parents weren't likely to want their children exposed to me.

"But then Dumbledore became Headmaster, and he was sympathetic. He said that as long as we took certain precautions, there was no reason I shouldn't come to school. The Whomping Willow was planted the year I came to Hogwarts. The truth is that it was planted because I came to Hogwarts there is a house connected to it. It was built for my use. Once a month, I was smuggled out of the castle, into this place, to transform. The tree was placed at the tunnel mouth to stop anyone coming across me while I was dangerous. My transformations in those days were - were terrible. It is very painful to turn into a werewolf. I was separated from humans to bite, so I bit and scratched myself instead. The villagers heard the noise and the screaming and thought they were hearing particularly violent spirits. Dumbledore encouraged the rumor. Even now, when the house has been silent for years, the villagers don't dare approach it. But apart from my transformations, I was happier than I had ever been in my life. For the first time ever, I had friends, three great friends. Sirius Black...Peter Pettigrew...and, of course, your father, Harry - James Potter. Now, my three friends could hardly fail to notice that I disappeared once a month. I made up all sorts of stories. I told them my mother was ill, and that I had to go home to see her...I was terrified they would desert me the moment they found out what I was. But of course, they, like you, your teammates and Hermione, worked out the truth. And they didn't desert me at all. Instead, they did something for me that would make my transformations not only bearable, but the best times of my life. They became Animagi," Harry spoke up, "hold on they became what," he asked confused. Lupin smiled, An **Animagus** is a witch or wizard who can morph him or herself into an animal at will, " he explained. Harry nodded, "kinda like the transformation jutsu," he said to himself before Lupin continue, It took them the best part of three years to work out how to do it. Your father and Sirius here were the cleverest students in the school, and lucky they were, because the Animagus transformation can go horribly wrong - one reason the Ministry keeps a close watch on those attempting to do it. Peter needed all the help he could get from James and Sirius. Finally, in our fifth year, they managed it. They could each turn into a different animal at will," he said, Harry smiled, "I kinda get it but how did that help," he asked, "They couldn't keep me company as humans, so they kept me company as animals. A werewolf is only a danger to people. They sneaked out of the castle every month under James's Invisibility Cloak. They transformed...Peter, as the smallest, could slip beneath the Willow's attacking branches and touch the knot that freezes it. They would then slip down the tunnel and join me. Under their influence, I became less dangerous. My body was still wolfish, but my mind seemed to become less so while I was with them. highly exciting possibilities were open to us now that we could all transform. Soon we were leaving the Shrieking Shack and roaming the school grounds and the village by night. Sirius and James transformed into such large animals, they were able to keep a werewolf in check. I doubt whether any Hogwarts students ever found out more about the Hogwarts grounds and Hogsmeade than we did... And that's how we came to write the Marauder's Map, and sign it with our nicknames. Sirius is Padfoot. Peter is Wormtail. James was Prongs." Harry looked on, "that was pretty stupid someone could have been hurt," Harry pointed out. Lupin sighed heavily, "A thought that still haunts me, And there were near misses, many of them. We laughed about them afterwards. We were young, thoughtless - carried away with our own cleverness, I sometimes felt guilty about betraying Dumbledore's trust, of course...he had admitted me to Hogwarts when no other headmaster would have done so, and he had no idea I was breaking the rules he had set down for my own and others' safety. He never knew I had led three fellow students into becoming Animagi illegally. But I always managed to forget my guilty feelings every time we sat down to plan our next month's adventure. And I haven't changed. All this year, I have been battling with myself, wondering whether I should tell Dumbledore that Sirius was an Animagus. But I didn't do it. Why? Because I was too cowardly. It would have meant admitting that I'd betrayed his trust while I was at school, admitting that I'd led others along with me...and Dumbledore's trust has meant everything to me. He let me into Hogwarts as a boy, and he gave me a job when I have been shunned all my adult life, unable to find paid work because of what I am. And so I convinced myself that Sirius was getting into the school using dark arts he learned from Voldemort, that being an Animagus had nothing to do with it...so, in a way, Snape's been right about me all along, but now I know it wasn't even true Sirius is innocent, one of my first ever friends has been rotting in prison for no good reason. He said sadly. Harry looked him in the eyes his eyes blazing with determination, "we will save Sirius, and beat these rough ninja that is a promise," he declared. Lupin looked at him, "Harry, Lily and James would be so proud of the man you've become you're so strong and such a good friend," he said before adding, "I want to help," he said with conviction. Harry sighed, "fine but not with the rough ninja I don't want you getting hurt," he said before adding, "you mentioned Snape, what about him," he asked Lupin frowned, Professor Snape was at school with us. He fought very hard against my appointment to the Defense Against the Dark Arts job. He has been telling Dumbledore all year that I am not to be trusted. He has his reasons...you see, Sirius here played a trick on him which nearly killed him, a trick which involved me. Severus was very interested in where I went every month. We were in the same year, you know, and we - er - didn't like each other very much. He especially disliked James. Jealous, I think, of James's talent on the Quidditch field...anyway Snape had seen me crossing the grounds with Madam Pomfrey one evening as she led me toward the Whomping Willow to transform. Sirius thought it would be - er - amusing, to tell Snape all he had to do was prod the knot on the tree trunk with a long stick, and he'd be able to get in after me. Well, of course, Snape tried it - if he'd got as far as this house, he'd have met a fully grown werewolf - but your father, who'd heard what Sirius had done, went after Snape and pulled him back, at great risk to his life...Snape glimpsed me, though, at the end of the tunnel. He was forbidden by Dumbledore to tell anybody, but from that time on he knew what I was" he said. Harry nodded, "I see now, so that's why Snape hates you" he said to which Lupin nodded. There was a loud knock on the door swung open. Harry's head whipped around and his eyes widened with terror. Sakura walked over to him and rammed her fist into his head, "Idiot, I told you to make it quick! Come with me now," She said in anger. Harry rubbed his head, "ow," Harry sighed, "sorry Sakura Sensei, he was talking about my dad," he said scratching the back of his head, Sakura sighed, "it's fine but it's no excuse to disobey me," she scolded. Lupin looked at Harry, "sorry for keeping you," he said. Harry grinned, "it's fine got to go," he said as him and Sakura left the room.

* * *

Genzo sat up in his bed a smiled, "Fugaku though you are part of that damn clan I will put this to good use, thank you for this thing Yamada," he said as the blond haired man smiled, "We need you at full strength, also Hidan is recruiting help to deal with the Sannin," Yamada said.

End Of Chapter Thirty Harry And Lupin

Chapter Thirty One Training For The Battle

An alright so we are finally getting the names of the arcs bad guys. Who is the person that is able to deal with Sakura? Next Chapter the training begins.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty One Training For The Battle

Harry walked with Sakura out of the caste as she spoke, "this place is annoying," she commented. Harry nodded, "yeah I know but this is our fault. I never should have come here," he said. Sakura nodded, "sure right, these people don't deserve the cruelty of the Ninja World," she said. Harry frowned and nodded. Sakura looked at him, "Harry what happened with that Ron kid," she asked. Harry sighed, "He and Hermione had a big fight, Made her cry you know," Harry scowled with anger "Expected me to stop speaking to Hermione as well, asking me to abandoning a friend cost him all my respect," he said simply. Sakura smiled.

They entered the forest and headed in the direction of his teammates. They stopped when they saw Mirai and Denki. Mirai was leaning against a tree glaring, "let's get started," she said as Sakura nodded. Sakura looked at Denki, "Denki why don't you work on your Gentle Fist, I wish I could help but my eyes don't allow me to" she said with a chuckle. Denki nodded and walked off as Sakura turned to Mirai, "Go warm up, I'm only helping Harry get started," she said sternly as Mirai jumped into the trees above. Sakura looked at Harry, "Ok so tell me your plan," she said. Harry nodded, "I was going to add lighting to rasengan," he said. Sakura sighed, "Harry you're just going to end up with Chidori," she said causing Harry to tilt his head in confusion. Sakura sighed, "Harry what is Chidori," she asked. Harry brought his hand to his chin, " from what I understand the Chidori is a high concentration of lightning chakra around the user's hand," he said. Sakura nodded, "that is very true however Chidori is the result of what you're trying to do," Sakura said. Harry's eyes grew wide, "what do you mean," he asked in worry. Sakura sighed, "The Chidori was created by The Sixth Hokage after he failed to apply his lightning nature to the Rasengan." she said but to her surprise Harry smiled, "you said he failed right," he asked. Sakura nodded and Harry grinned, "then I just need to succeed," he said. Sakura looked at him in shock before smirking, "well kid I've got no idea how you plan on doing that but good luck with it." She jumped up onto a tree above and spoke, "by the way what time is lunch," she asked. Harry thought for a moment, "12:30 I believe, it's 8:50 now so we've got time," he said. Sakura nodded and vanished in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Harry created a shadow clone and held out his arm He extended his right arm as the clone began making spinning motions. "Rotate the chakra," he thought as chakra spun in his hand. "Increase the density," he thought. As the lightning chakra became thicker. "Contain it now," he thought as he formed the Rasengan, "now add lightening," he thought. lightning spun around the Rasengan wildly bursting in all directions. There was an explosion of lightning as Harry was thrown against a nearby tree with such force he coughed up blood, "shit," he said forcing himself up, "it too much to control, i need to keep trying," Harry thought. He created another clone and began to try once more.

* * *

Sakura stood in front of Mirai and spoke, "you relying on a weak Jutsu," she stated blankly. Mirai glared at her, "what do you mean, my Flying Swallow is strong," she said knowing it was the Jutsu she was talking about. Sakura nodded, "yes but it could be better," she asked. Mirai looked on in shock. Her jutsu could be stronger. Sakura spoke, "your Flying Swallow, augments the killing power of a blade like a kunai or sword by flowing chakra into it to extend its cutting edge past the length of the physical blade itself. The materialised chakra is shaped like a blade, cutting up everything it touches." she said. Mirai nodded, "yeah, I know that it's my own jutsu," she said. Sakura sighed, "I was wondering how you feel about adding nature chakra to it," she said. Mirai's eyes widened, "I'm listening," she said.

* * *

Harry was slammed against a tree and fell to the ground as he groaned in pain. He looked at his burned arms and sighed. He was low on chakra. Harry stood, "I will do this," he said as he created a clone to try once more.

* * *

Hours laters lunch rolled around and the members of Team Four wandered into the Great Hall. He looked around and saw Hermione sitting alone with a frowned on her face. He saw Ron with Dean and sighed as he glanced at Mirai and saw she was exhausted as was he. Denki looked even more tired but seemed to be please with something and he spoke, "Denki what are you so happy about," he asked. Denki smirked, "wait and see," he said. Harry did a Double take, "I've never seen him that confident," he thought. He looked at them, "I'm going to eat with Hermione," he told them. Sakura smirked, "oh I see.. We will leave you alone," she said. Harry's face turned beat red as he turned away and walked over to Hermione. He sat down next to her and spoke, "Hey," he greeted as she turned to looked at him her face lighting up. She smiled, "Harry you're here," she said. Harry smiled, "yeah, how have you been," he asked in a worried tone. Hermione looked down, "fine but with you busy and Ron not speaking to me, i've been alone a lot," she said. Harry frowned, "sorry I know I have not been the best friend," he said. Hermione smiled, "no it's fine you have to get stronger I get it," she said. Harry nodded. Hermione looked down and spoke, "I guess you're going to be training saturday," she said with a hint of disappointment in her voice. Harry could help it he bursted out laughing. Hermione glared at him and he saw she was becoming angry so he calmed himself. Harry looked at her, "Hermione unless there is an attack where on," he said. She looked at him with a smile, "really!" she said rather loudly. Harry nodded, "yes I would not do something like pick training over a date with you. Do you think I'm an idiot," he said. Hermione blush and let out a laugh. Harry looked at her, "how have classes been," he asked. Hermione smiled and started to talk about all her classes and what she was learning.

Eventually she stopped and and asked, "how about you, has your training going so far," she asked. Harry sighed, "terrible I can't control Rasengan and the nature chakra at the same time," he explained, She frowned, "I wish I could help," she said. Harry smiled, "thanks," he said. Hermione smiled before taking a bite of her food and taking a breath. She looked at him her face red, "could I hang out while you train," she asked. Harry looked at her surprised, "don't you have classes," he asked. She shook her head, "no it's a holiday apparently It's the anniversary of the sighing of the Statute Of Secrecy," she said. Harry nodded, "then sure but you can't be too close," he said as Hermione nodded. It was at that moment Sakura appeared behind them, "sorry to interrupt but it's time to get back to work," she said. Harry nodded and explained that Hermione was going to hangout while he trained. They headed back to the forest.

* * *

Harry led Hermione to where he had been training and pointed to a nearby tree, "you should be safe there," he said. Hermione nodded but spoke, "before you started do you mind explaining what you're doing," she asked.

Harry nodded, "I'm trying to add my own variation of rasengan by adding lightning chakra to it," he explained. Hermione nodded, "what's your issue," she asked curiously. Harry sighed, "the rasengan is a A rank Jutsu that uses an incredible amount of chakra," he said as Hermione nodded, "that's why you never use it more than once in a fight right," she asked to which he nodded, "rasengan requires an unbelieveable amount of control over your chakra. I don't think I have the control to use it," he said causing her Hermione to interrupted him, "wait what! That doesn't make sense i've seen you use it," she said. Harry nodded, "that's because I use a shadow clone, to do part of it for me. You see rasengan has three steps. Rotation of your chakra, adding Power to it and Containment of said chakra into a Sphere. I have a clone contain the chakra for me while I do the rest," he explained before adding, "now I've got to get to work," he said as he began trying once more. Hermione spoke, "what about creating another clone," Harry frowned," I don't think have the chakra to create two clones to use a single jutsu," he said.

* * *

Denki ran at Sakura his Byakugan and went forward to strike. Sakura avoid but her eye shined from happiness, "yes Denki go," she said proudly as she struck his right arm with a chop and kick his face sending him flying backwards.

* * *

Mirai stood up from the ground breathing heavily as she formed blade of chakra and it flicker creating a quick flash of fire.

Ron sighed as he stood from the table of the Great Hall, "maybe I should apologize to them, is this worth m friendship," he thought.

* * *

Hermione looked up from her book on the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy. She smiled. It had been about five hours since Harry began training. Sadly he was making no progress. She flinched as Harry was thrown about across the ground. He forced himself up on his knees and wiped blood from his mouth, "damn it," he said. As he walked over to the tree Hermione was sitting at and collapsed on the ground near her. She looked at him, "Harry you ok," she asked. Harry punched the ground, "No i'm not this is a pain in the ass, I can't see a way for me to do this without another clone but that would not work in a battle," he ranted causing Hermione to sigh, "Harry I have an idea if you're willing to try," she said. Harry looked at her. It couldn't hurt to try right. He smiled, "what's your idea," he asked. Hermione bit her lip before speaking, "what if you had a clone do the lightning part," she said. Harry breathed in, "have you not been lightning, I need the clone to create rasengan," he said. Hermione glared at him, "yes I have been let me finish," she snapped.

End Of Chapter Thirty One Training For The Battle

Chapter Thirty Two The Date

AN: this chapter was all set up sadly. Next Chapter is Harry and Hermione's date but don't worry it is not in the story just for the sake of theming going on a date. I just need to get Harry into Hogsmeade and away from Team Four.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty Two The Date

Harry sighed as he put on a black T Shirt. Denki who was stand on the wall besides him, smirked, "are you nervous," he asked with a teasing tone. Harry turned and glared at his friend, "Denki I will break you," he said seriously causing Denki to laugh, "bring it on but be careful won't want to be dirty when you see Hermione," he teased. Harry glared as he pulled on his shoes. Denki looked at him his face serious, "good luck man," he said as Harry nodded. Harry walked over to the stairs as he heard a voice speak, "don't screw this up, you screw up," Mirai said coldly from the window where she was leading against the wall. Harry smirked, "whatever you damn bitch," he said with a slight laughed.

* * *

Harry entered the common room and saw Hermione sitting on the couch. He sighed, "sorry I'm late, was talking to the bitch" he said as Hermione laughed, "do you even know her real name," she jokingly. Harry snorted, "of course but she's a bitch," he said flatly. Hermione smiled, "well let's get going," she said slightly nervously. They joined the queue of people being signed out by Filch and Hermione signed herself out as Harry waited. Hermione walked over to Harry, "do you follow any rules anymore," she asked. Harry smiled, "yeah just not Hogwarts rules there too limiting with everything that's going on," he said. Hermione nodded It was a fresh, breezy sort of a day and as they passed the Quidditch stadium Harry glimpsed Ron and Ginny skimming along over the stands. Hermione looked at Harry, "did you ever like it," she asked. Harry sighed, "not really it was something I could do in front of others that was not easy but I would rather be sparing or hanging out with my friends," he said with a smile. Hermione looked at Harry, "what do you do for fun in the Leaf," she asked. Harry smiled, "well when we were kids we would play ninja," he said with a blush. Hermione did something she rarely did a giggled, "a ninja playing ninja," she said. Harry shook his head, "I was still in school but what about you," he asked. Hermione smiled, "Well I read a lot," she said causing Harry to laugh. The topic of Hermione's pre hogwarts days carried them all the way down the drive and out through the gates. 'So ... where d'you want to go?' asked Harry as they entered Hogsmeade. The High Street was full of students ambling up and down, peering into the shop windows and messing about together on the pavements. Hermione smiled, "Tomes and Scrolls if you don't mind," she said. Harry smiled, "It's fine," he said with a bright smile. They wandered towards Tomes and Scrolls . A large poster had been stuck up in the window and a few Hogsmeaders were looking at it. It had a picture of Sirius Black there claiming wanted. Harry glared at the sight and Hermione sighed, "I can't believe there is a chance he is innocent," she said. Harry nodded, "yeah but there is and no one should be frame like that, I need to find out," he said as a black crow landed on the ground next to them. They entered the bookstore and Hermione went about looking up and down the rows of books. Harry smiled, "this is nice just having fun and being myself," he thought.

* * *

Mirai stood up from the ground breathing heavily as she formed blade of chakra and it flicker creating a quick flash of wind.

* * *

Denki ran at Sakura his Byakugan and went forward to strike Sakura jumped up avoiding the attack and kicked Denki in the arm.

* * *

"Do you want to get something to eat," Hermione asked tentatively and Harry nodded, "sure" he said. 'Oh, I hear there's a really nice place just up here; Madam Puddifoot's I hear it's called ?' she said brightly. Harry nodded, "yeah I know about it, it's a small town," he said. Hermione laughed, "that's right you looked for Genzo here for hours," she said to which Harry nodded. They entered the small Tea shop. It was a cramped, little place where everything seemed to have been decorated with frills or bows.

Hermione looked around, "wow this is a lot of pink," she said referring to all the bows and frills Harry nodded, "but if the food is good who cares," he said and Hermione nodded. he saw that it was full of nothing but couples, all holding hands. Harry glanced at Hermione's hand and wondered if he should hold it, "I can fight rough ninja but am scared to hold Hermione's hand," he thought annoyed with himself. 'What can I get you, m'dears?' Madam Puddifoot said between their table and another. Harry spoke, "do you have sake," he asked as Hermione slapped his hand playfully, "Two coffees, please," she asked to which Madam Puddifoot nodded, "of deers me back soon," she said as Hermione looked at Harry her arms crossed, "how did you know I'm underage," he asked. Hermione smirked, "I knew because you never tried that in the village," she said simply. Hermione looked at him, "so what was ninja school like," she asked. Harry smiled, "hard you learn things like history, math, science, and literature. The rest of the day would be Ninja training you learn how to throw Kunai and shuriken and do basic jutsu," he explained. Hermione nodded, "sounds like my old muggle school minus the ninja stuff," she said simply. Harry nodded, "what was your favorite subject," he asked curiously. Hermione smiled, "history always loved learning about it," she said with a massive smile. Harry nodded, "my favorite thing we ever covered in history was the warring states period," he said. Hermione nodded, "you've mentioned that but I read up on it and can't figure out why," she said. Harry smiled, "because it ends with the Uchiha and Senju founding the leaf," he explained. Hermione nodded,"they hated each other didn't they," she said and Harry nodded, "that's the story," he said. The two continued to talk for at least an hour when Hermione spoke, "we should head," back," she said to which Harry nodded as he reached into his pocket to pull out his wizarding money and Hermione spoke, "no no I've got it you bought the books at the store," she said. Harry shook his head, "please allow me, I don't need this money" he said. Hermione smiled and nodded, "thank you very much Harry," she said sincerely.

* * *

Ron stood across from Madam Puddifoot's and sighed, "now is not the time," he thought as he turned to walk back to the castle. However a piece of wood was rammed into the back of his head. The next thing Ron knew he was half conscious and being pulled away.

* * *

They paid and exited the the shop and walked down the main road and Harry turned and his eyes widened. Hermione looked at him, "Harry's what's wrong," she asked. Harry saw a tint of red being pulled into the Shrieking Shack, "Hermione I think Ron needs our help I just saw him get pulled into the Shrieking Shack," he said Hermione yelped in surprise and the two took off.

They hopped over the fence and tracked up to the Shrieking Shack. Harry glance at the door and tried to turn the doorknob but found it locked. He looked at Hermione, "don't have my wand will you do the honors," he asked and Hermione smiled raising her wand, "Alohomora," she said as the door opened they walked into the room and to their shock

The door opened and they entered the room. On a magnificent four-poster bed with dusty hangings lay Crookshanks, purring loudly at the sight of them. On the floor beside him, clutching his leg, which stuck out at a strange angle, was Ron. Ron looked at them in shock, "you guys," he said. There was a dog in the room. Ron yelled out, "It's a trap," he said. The dog began to change shape and took the form of a Human.

A mass of filthy, hair hung to his elbows. The skin was stretched so tightly over the bones of his face, it looked like a skull. His teeth were bared in a grin. The Man was Sirius Black.

End Of Chapter Thirty Two The Date

Chapter Thirty Three Sirius Black

Hope you enjoyed the date in this planned that for a while now.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty Three Sirius Black

"Expelliarmus!" he croaked, pointing Ron's wand at them. Hermione's wand high in the air, and Black caught it. Then he took a step closer. His eyes were fixed on Harry, "damn I should have brought Kunai," he thought.

"I thought you'd come and help your friend," he said hoarsely.

His voice sounded as though he had long since lost the habit of using it. "Your father would have done the same for me. Brave of you not to run for a teacher. I'm grateful...it will make everything much easier..." Harry glared,"I was wrong about you, your not killing anyone" he spat. "There'll be only one murder here tonight," said Black, and his grin widened. Harry glare chakra pouring off of him, "why only one. Didn't care last time, did you? Didn't mind slaughtering all those Muggles to get at Pettigrew...What's the matter, gone soft in Azkaban?" Hermione looked at him in fear she had never seen Harry so filled with rage, ""Harry! Be quiet!" she begged. Harry ran forward and punch Black shreight in the face with suck force he was knock back. He grabbed Hermione's nearby Wand a transfigured a stick into a poorly made kunai and held it to Black's neck.

"Going to kill me, Harry?" he whispered.

"You killed my parents," Harry said.

Black stared up at him out of those rage filled eyes.

"I don't deny it,But if you knew the whole story." "he said very quietly.

"The whole story? What was my guess right are you innocent" Harry asked his anger lessing. "You've got to listen to me," "You'll regret it if you don't. You don't understand," Black said, and there was a note of urgency in his voice now. Harry looked at him and nodded, "I will hear you out than make my decision," he said before he stood up and wait for Black to stand. Harry looked at Black, "did you switch," he asked. Black looked at him in shock. Black nodded, "I thought I was to obvious I would be the Secret Keeper. I persuaded Lily and James to change to Peter at the last moment, persuaded them to use him as Secret-Keeper instead of me...I'm to blame, I know it...The night they died, I'd arranged to check on Peter, make sure he was still safe, but when I arrived at his hiding place, he'd gone. Yet there was no sign of a struggle. It didn't feel right. I was scared. I set out for your parents' house straight away. And when I saw their house, destroyed, and their bodies...I realized what Peter must've done...what I'd done." he said. Harry looked at him and sighed, "well that makes sense," he said. Sirius looked at him and Harry smiled, "I already theorized there was a possibility you were not guilty when Hidan confirmed Peter was alive," he said. Sirius looked at him in shock, " you believe me," he choked. Harry smiled, 'yes I do Sirius, now let's go," he said. Sirius sighed sadly, "I can't Harry, I'm a criminal," he said. Harry smiled, "trust me Sirius, My sensei will not turn you in, we will protect you" he said thinking of Sakura's husband. Sirius nodded with a smile on his face, "what about Dumbledore," he asked. Harry laughed, "I told you we will protect you. Sakura Sensei will help us," he said with a smile. Hermione smile at the deep trust Harry had in Sakura.

* * *

Hermione and Ron headed back to the school as Harry and Sirius headed into the forest.

* * *

Denki ran at Mirai his Byakugan and went forward to strike as used a back flip to avoided, Mirai create a series of handsigns. She stopped as she heard a voice calling them,

"Guys hold up,"

Sakura opened her eyes from where she was leading against a tree and glanced at Harry and the dog that was with him. Sakura spoke, "dog show your true form," she demanded. Sirius turned into his human form. Mirai looked at Sirius, "who are you," she asked. The man smiled nervously, "Sirius Black," he said. Denki nodded, "so you're not guilty," he said to which Sirius nodded. Harry looked at Sakura, "the rest of the world thinks he guiltily and want him dead what should we do," he asked. Sakura pinched the brim of her nose and sighed, "keep him in his hiding place until the end of this mission than we can take him back to the village," she said. Sirius looked at her, "really you'd take me in," he asked in joy. Sakura nodded, "my husband is Sasuke Uchiha," she said simply. Denki chuckled at her joke. Mirai sighed in annoyance, "good we dealt with that and I spared with Denki, may I return to my training now," she asked. Sakura nodded, "I would like to see your progress," she said. Sakura looked at Sirius, "go back to wherever you've been," she said. Sirius nodded and turned into a dog and walked off into the distance.

Harry returned to his usual spot and began his training.

* * *

Hermione wondered into the forest at night and looked around. She wonder in the direction of the voices she was hearing. She fround Harry, Mirai and Deki and Sakura sitting around a campfire eating food, "hello I wanted to let you all know you missed dinner," she said. They laughed, "we know Hermione, Sakura let us eat cupped raman she brought with her," he said holding a cupped raman container. Sakura smiled, "Hermione perfect you can stay and learn," she said her voice terrifyingly sweet. Mirai glared, "I'm not sitting it," she said as Denki nudged her arm, "come on Mirai," he teased stopping at her glare. Hermione sat down, "Learn what," she asked confused. Sakura smiled, "I'm ordering us to sing the Tailed Beast Counting Song," she said. Mirai stood, "what that's bullshit you can't do that," she said in annoyance. Sakura smirked, "Um yeah I kinda can I'm a Jonin, besides Hermione can learn their names," she said with a evil smile. Mirai glare, "you go ahead I'm not singing," she said to which the others nodded. Sakura looked at her students, "you guys know the song," she asked. Harry and Denki nodded, "of course we know it," Harry said.

One, dozing off more than humans, Shukaku Two, burning with fire, Matatabi Three, leave the water to him, Isobu Four, hot as lava, Son Gokū Five, always on the run, Kokuō Six, not overdoing it and not in hurry, Saiken Seven, the flying leaf insect, Chōmei Eight, "whee" as expected, Gyūki Nine, past-and-present all-mighty, Kurama All the Tailed Beasts have gathered together magnificently They're a little difficult, but they're good names They all have splendid names They all have fantastic names. One, with awful bags under his eyes, Gaara Two, gently brushing a meowing cat, Yugito Three, the Fourth Mizukage, Yagura Four, forty years with Four-Tails, Rōshi Five, with stern power, Han Six, quiet and casually dressed, Utakata Seven, the soothing kunoichi, Fū Eight, with the sick raps, Killer B Nine, from The Leaf, Naruto Uzumaki All of the very strong jinchūriki Can they become friends with the Tailed-Beasts They're all splendid ninja They're all fantastic ninja.

Mirai sighed has her team sang the tailed beast song. Hermione had a looked of utter shock and amusement," what was that," she asked. Sakura smiled, "It's the Tailed Beast Song created by Naruto and Killer Bee to help the people of the world learn the names of the Tailed Beasts," she explained. Hermione looked on in confusion, "tailed beast," she asked. Denki nodded as Sakura spoke, The tailed beasts are the nine titanic living forms of chakra thus they can't die. They are differentiated by the number of tails they have, ranging from one to nine. Each have an unbelievable amount of chakra far more than most of the Kage can come close to having. Each tailed beast is also an animal. Kurama for example is the Nine Tailed Fox," Sakura explained. Harry looked at his watch and smiled, "it's almost Curfew," he said casually. Hermione shot up, "what, what time is it," she asked in a panic, Harry laughed, "Nine Forty Five," he said. Hermione sighed, "that good, I should be going," she said standing up. Harry stood, "I can walk you back," he said. She blushed, "thanks Harry," she said as the two walked in the direction of the castle. Sakura smirked to herself.

End Of Chapter Thirty Three Sirius Black

Chapter Thirty Four Divide and Conquer

AN: god this chapter was not easy to write and I know the past two chapters have been short mainly due to plot. Also things are about to get very interesting.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty Four Divide and Conquer

It had been two days since Harry's date with Hermione. Harry sat down in the Great Hall with his teammates. Hermione was across from them. Harry looked at Mirai," how's your training going bitch," he asked. Mirai smirked, "good you," she asked coldly. Harry smiled, "good I guess," Harry said. Ron walked over and looked at Harry and Hermione.

Ron gazed at them and frowned, "I want to say I'm sorry, I was angry and still think you could have done more," he said looking at Hermione before continuing," but I was out of line trying to involve you Harry. You did not condone what Crookshanks did and it was an accident. I was a jerk and overreacted and I'm sorry," he said. Hermione smiled, "I don't know about Harry but I forgive you," she said with a massive smile. Sakura glanced at Harry curiously, "I wonder how he will handle this," she thought. Harry looked at Ron, "I will forgive you but if you ask me to choose between abandoning a friend and your friendship we are done," he said seriously before he smiled. Sakura smiled before looking at Denki, "I want to say sorry for not being able to help you with your training more," she said. Denki laughed, "It's fine Sakura Sensei not your fault," he said. Ron looked confused," why can't she help you," he asked in confusion. Mirai sighed, "Denki uses a Hiden Jutsu or a jutsu only passed down in his family. It's called Gentle Fist obviously used by members of the Hyūga clan. It inflicts internal damage through attacking the body's Chakra Pathway System, subsequently injuring organs which are closely intertwined. How it does this I've got no idea. The thing is it uses his Byakugan to see said Chakra Pathway without it using the Gentle Fist is pretty much impossible," she explained. Denki nodded, "yep and that's all you're getting," he said. Ron nodded as Harry asked, "can't Boruto use it," he asked. Sakura nodded, "yes he can no Idea how the hell Hinata taught it to him but he seems to understand the basics based off the Chunin Exams," Sakura explained.

* * *

Peter Pettigrew smiled evilly as he spoke, "bring me Harry Potter," he said as he looked at the castle. A man with blond named Yamada Reizo glared, "don't give me orders like you better than me," he said twirling a kunai in his finger. Genzo smiled as he held his eye patch, "I'm going to kill Harry Potter for taking my eye," he said. Hidan laughed maniacally as he shouted out, "why so angry you realize how damn lucky you are to have that thing,".

A man with ash blond and red eyes stepped forward and spoke annoyance, "Hidan, Pettigrew this hocus pocus shit is boring me, you promised me a fight with Sakura Haruno of Team Seven," he shouted. Yamada froze and held up his hands, "we are almost there we just need to enter the castle now calm down Bakugo," he begged. The man opened his palm creating a small explosion in it before he closed it, "I can't wait to dance with a Sannin," he said smiling like a child that was about to eat cake. Peter Pettigrew smiled as he turned into a rat and ran in the direction of the castle as the four ninja disappeared.

* * *

Harry looked at Sakura as student began getting ready to head to their morning classes, "Sakura Sensei I want to show you my progress today," he said. Sakura nodded, "fine, let's go," Sakura said. The door's flew open and a explosion flew at Dumbledore and the rest of the professors. Everyone stood frozen and what followed happened in less than five seconds. Sakura back flipped into the air created three clones and they all landed in front of the table and shouted, "Earth Style Mud Wall," she yelled as she created multiple walls of earth and merged them together. The blast blasted against the wall the screams of the students could be heard as the blast faded. Harry, Mirai and Denki jumped into the front of the room and before them was Yamada Reizo, Genzo, Hidan and Bakugo Kasai. A rat scurried up to the professors. Ron looked down saw him. "Scabbers!" said Ron blankly. "Scabbers, what are you doing here?" He grabbed the struggling rat and held him up to the light. Scabbers looked dreadful. He was thinner than ever, large tufts of hair had fallen out leaving wide bald patches, and he writhed in Ron's hands as though desperate to free himself "It's okay, Scabbers!" Ron said . "No cats! There's nothing here to hurt you!". Hermione turned and glared at him, "not the time Ron," she spat in anger as he realized what was happening and he held Scabbers in his pocket. Sakura looked at the professors, "I want you to take the students as far from here as you can," she said he tone leaving no room for arguments but Snape sneered , "we are not going to run like weaklings," he spat. Sakura looked at him, "disobey me again and I kill you," she said her voice low and sending terror down the man spine. She looked at Dumbledore and Mcgonagall, "i'm trusting you to keep the kids safe while we deal with this, don't let me down or we all die," she said as she jumped down to her students. Dumbledore looked on, "you need to create an opening that door there is the only way out that everyone can use," he thought.

Sakura looked at them, "Team Four we are splitting up. We each take one," she said as the genin nodded and ran forward.

Harry looked at Genzo, "you want a rematch right well follow me," he said taking off and jumping over Genzo who let out a scream, "damn you," as he took off after Harry. Mirai Glanced at the students and her yes grew wide, "they can't leave without an opening," she looked at them. She ran at Hidan forming a series of handsigns. Hidan grinned as she jumped into the air and breathed in, "Fire Style Fireball Jutsu," she shouted as she spun around nd fired a large ball of fire at the wall creating a large hole as she landed and charged Hidan as their blades clashed. She yelled out at the students and teachers who besides Ron and Hermione and Ginny were frozen in terror, "GO NOW YOU FOOLS," she screamed. Dumbledore shouted out, "everyone follow the teachers," he yelled. As he and the teacher quickly began leading terrified students out of the building. Yamada Reizo ran forward and punched Denki sending him flying into window in the back of the Great Hall as he flew through it the glass shattered and Yamada ran after him jumping out the window. Sakura glared at Bakugo who was smiling, "we both know this place won't do," she said. Bakugo ginned, "yes yes let's take this outside," he as they vanished. Mirai glared at Hidan, "I'm going to kill you," she said her voice filled with the rage she had been suppressing in order to protect the students.

* * *

Hermione and Ron followed in the back of the line that was heading in the direction of Hogsmeade. Ron was trying to holded Scabbers back when he slipped out of his hand and ran in the direction of the Whomping Willow. As he left Ron hand. Hermione's eyes grew wide at his fingers his four fingers, "oh my god he's," she thought. Ron let out a scream, "Scabbers," he yelled. Hermione looked at him, "Ron we need to get Scabbers back," she said. Ron looked at her and saw the seriousness in her eyes and nodded.

* * *

Sakura and Bakugo face each other. They stood in the courtyard of the school. No words were said as they charged each other and there Kunai met.

* * *

Denki landed on the lake below and stood up as Yamada landed before him and they face each other.

* * *

Hermione and Ron followed Scabbers to the Whomping Willow and stopped when the Rat stopped at the tree and faced them. It began to change form and Transformed into Peter Pettigrew who glared at them evilly, "I was hoping to avoid fighting but two third year brats are nothing," he said amused at Ron's shocked face. Ron looked at him, "your- your- I- we took you in- we loved you," he said in anger. Peter laughed, "survival is what's most important," he said as Hermione glared, "you betrayed your own friends, you are not getting away from here," she said as Ron nodded.

* * *

Harry and Genzo arrived in the quidditch pitch and faced each other. Harry grinned, "how's the eye," he mocked referring to Genzo's eye patch. Genzo spoke, "nothing will bring me more joy than killing leaf scum like you," he said with a scowl. The two them ran at each other.

End Of Chapter Thirty Four Divide and Conquer

Chapter Thirty Five High Level Ninja Clash

The battle begins at last. The hard thing was getting them all away besides the one's fighting. More so getting the professors out. Also yes Hermione and Ron Tag Team battle. Also yes Bakugo is based off of Bakugo from My Hero Academia. Also was Sakura saving everyone epic I hope it was wanted it to make it clear how big the difference between her and the kids is. Also I think it's safe to say this arc will end soon. Also please note not all arcs will be like this but things will be different in from Harry's first and second year.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty Five High Level Ninja Clash

Sakura and Bakugo faced each other. They stood in the courtyard of the school. No words were said as they charged each other and there Kunai met. Sakura jumped back and placed her Kunai in her hoster, "why don't we stop this child's game," Sakura said as Bakugo nodded, "prepare to die," he yelled as they charged each other. Sakura ran at Bakugo and threw her fist forward at Bakugo's head as he knelt down narrowly avoiding the attack as Bakugo's leg sprung out kicking her in the stomach. Sending her crashing into one of the corridors. Bakugo smiled as he ran at Sakura holding out his left hand firing a explosion. Sakura rolled out of the way and turned and her eye's grew wide. The entire corridor behind her was destroy. Sakura was able to see the green house from where the wall used to be. Sakura's eyes narrowed, "I need to kill this guy now," she thought. Bakugo ran at her and performed handsigns, "Earth Style:Rock Gun Jutsu" he yelled as he spat bullet-sized bits of rock at Sakura. Sakura smirked as the attack expanded the the bullets grew large. Sakura ran forward swinging her arm out punching the rocks at speeds faster than sound. Sakura looked at Bakugo closely as they charged each other, "he's not using his explosion jutsu, the way he uses it is very differently from other users of explosion style," Sakura thought as she swung at Bakugo who smirked as he avoided her punch and grabbed her arm flipping her over slamming her into the ground. He jumped into the air and placed his feet outward ramming them into her stomach causing her to cough up blood as she swung her leg kicking him in the back sending him flying out of the courtyard through the hole he created earlier in the corridors . Bakugo's body flew into the greenhouse smashing into the wall as it cracked. He stood up and laughed, "damn it this bitch is strong… I LIKE IT," he yelled as Sakura ran from the courtyard in his direction. Bakugo dashed into the air and created two explosions in his hands. He spun around, building up momentum. He turned to face Sakura and blasted an Explosive tornado at her. Sakura ran through a series of handsigns at speeds the human eye could barely follow, "Water Style Water Dragon Jutsu," she yelled as a water dragon formed behind her and flew at the Explosive tornado. He landed on the ground across from her as she smirked, "surrender and maybe you get to live," she said seriously. Bakugo smiled, "why should I? you're holding back because you don't want to destroy the castle or hurt anyone nearby right, you know we are both very destructive Shinobi," he mocked. Sakura sighed, "He is using explosion style and can use it in ways I've never seen and without handsigns. Why did he wait so long to use it again. It;s either a time gap or he is saving Chakra. Damn it I don't want to use it on this guy," she thought. He charged her and create a blast and fired it at her as she avoided by jumping into the air. She whipped out a scroll and summoned a sword as she landed and charged him. Bakugo whipped out a Kunai and blocked her strike. Sakura smirked as she kneed him in the stomach knocking him to the ground. Sakura swung down ramming her fist into his chest the ground shattered and cracked with the force of her punch. It was than her eyes grew wide as his body glowed, 'shit an Explosive clone," Sakura thought as the clone exploded. The blast was gigantic and could be seen for miles as it destroyed most of the greenhouse area and courtyard.

* * *

Hidan smiled as he blocked Mirai's blade. Mirai jumped back, "I'm going to need to use that Jutsu," she thought as they charged each other. Mirai swung at Hidan cutting his chest blood poured out as Hidan swung his scythe at Mirai. Mirai moved back avoiding his attack. He stood looking at her laughing at her shocked expression, "your father had the same stupid look on his face," he said. Mirai stared, "he's fine I cut his chest open and he's fine, he really can't die," Mirai thought. Hidan looked at Mirai, "you scared," he asked. Mirai glared, "no not at all," she said as she held out a Kunai in each hand. Her right kunai flashed as a blade of fire formed. Her right kunai flashed as a blade of wind formed. Mirai gripped her new blades and glared, "Let's dance," she said as she charged Hidan. Mirai swung her fireblade at Hidan at blinding speeds cutting up his arm leaving a burn mark as she stabbed him in the stomach with her windblade. She smiled as she swung around to kick him in the side only for him to catch it with his right hand. He looked up at her and smiled as he rammed a spear into her stomach before picking her up and throwing her her across the room. She stood up and ran performed a series of hand signs, "Fire style Dragon Flame Jutsu," she shouted as she spat out a flame dragon at Hidan. Hidan raised his hands blocking the attack. Once the smoke clear he ran forward punching her in the face sending her flying. She crashed into the teacher's table and fell to the floor on her leg. She bit her lip in pain. Her leg was in agony it was at that moment she knew it was over, "he destroyed me, damn it Sensei isn't coming this time," she thought she tried to stand but found her leg was not responding, "shit, my leg is broken," she thought as Hidan walked up to her and smiled insanely. He looked at her body she lay on the ground blood pouring from her forehead. He looked into her eyes and glared at her, "I'm going to spare you, I want to fight you at your full power, I think you could one day give me a challenge, so for now grow strong," he said looking at her as he disappeared. Mirai slammed her fist into the ground as she felt tears swell up in her eyes, "DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT, even with my new jutsu I couldn't even hurt him," she screamed as she heard a loud explosion go off in the distance as she wiped her tears with her battered arm.

* * *

Denki landed on the lake below and stood up as Yamada landed before him and they face each other. Denki ran at Yamada and though his palm forward. Yamada smiled as his hand rammed into his chest aiming for one of his chakra point. Yamada stood there looked at Denki who jumped back grabbed his hand in pain, "what the hell, it's like he's a made of steel," he thought to himself as Yamada appeared behind him. He ducked out of the way his head facing the other way as he spun around and nailed Yamada in the chest causing him to stumble backwards and cough up blood. Yamada went in delivering a blow to Denki's face knocking him back and ran up to his body as it flew back in the direction of the lake. He jumped onto Denki's body knocking him to the ground as Denki kneed him in the stomach knocking him back. Denki looked up at him with his Byakugan activated he jumped into the air aiming as he threw his arm forward shouting, "air palm," he said as the force of the attack rammed into Yamada knocking him back Denki smiled as he looked on, "I see so that's what's going on," he said with a smiled. Yamada threw six shuriken at him as he smiled as spun around releasing chakra from all his chakra points, "Eight Trigrams: Palm Rotation," he yelled as he deflected the shuriken. He ran forward entering his gentle fist stance when he was in front of Yamada. He rammed his fingers into the man's chest as he shouted out, "two palms" he yelled as he struck once more, "four palms," he spun around and hit Yamada once more "six palms," . He yelled as he struck once more, "eight palms," he spun around and hit Yamada once more "six teen palms,". He yelled as he struck once more, "Thirty Two palms," he spun around and hit Yamada countless times "sixty four palms ," he yelled as he delivered the final blow. Yamada was sent flying into a nearby wall as he coughed up blood and fell to his knees, "how did you know it would work," he said gasping in pain. Denki smiled as he cached his breath, "It was easy once I figured it out, you harden your body with your chakra and form a protective shield. In most cases I would have been screwed but thanks to my Byakugan I figured it out when I used air palm. When I docked out of the way of your attack and nailed you in the chest it hurt you. But It didn't hurt when I used air palm. It only knocked you back. The time between most events was about a Minute so I figure you could only harden your body about once a minute right, I than waited until the right moment to strike " he said with a smirk as he pulled out a kunai and walked up to his injured opponent. Yamada eyes widened as he screamed out, "wait hold on," he said as Denki approached him raising his Kunai, "I'm sorry but the weak don't get to decide how they die," he said as he threw his kunai at the man's chest. It flew through his chest killing him. Denki's smile turned to a frown as he turned and saw the light from a massive explosion in the courtyard.

* * *

It began to change form and Transformed into Peter Pettigrew who glared at them evilly, "I was hoping to avoid fighting but two third year brats are nothing," he said amused at Ron's shocked face. Ron looked at him, "your- your- I- we took you in- we loved you," he said in anger. Peter laughed, "survival is what's most important," he said as Hermione glared, "you betrayed your own friends, you are not getting away from here," she said as Ron nodded.

Hermione looked at there opponent, "he may be a cowardly piece of trash but he is more experienced than us. We are going to have to outsmart him," she thought. Peter looked at them raising his wand, "Expulso," he proclaimed firing a curse at Ron who blocked with shield charm. Hermione scanned the area, "what would Harry do," she thought before her head snapped and she looked at the Whomping Willow. She smiled as an Idea entered her head, "thank you mother for getting that book for me to give to Harry. I had a chance to read it before I gave it to him, " she thought as she looked at Ron and whispered something to him and he nodded, "Hermione have I ever mentioned how much I love muggles," he said with a grin as he faced Peter. Hermione took one last look at Ron before she took off running as fast as her unfit body could go aiming her wand above at Peter proclaiming, "Finite Incantatem," the spell flew right over Peter's head as he laughed, "I always told James mudbloods sucked at magic," he spat as he countered Ron's incoming curse only for another spell to fly way over his. Peter looked at Hermione and smiled, "the mudblood has lost her smiled she's attacking the sky," he thought to himself as Ron yelled out, "hey you filthy rat, I'm your opponent," he yelled as Hermione fired another Finite Incantatem into the sky.

* * *

Harry and Genzo arrived in the quidditch pitch and faced each other. Harry grinned, "how's the eye," he mocked referring to Genzo's eye patch. Genzo spoke, "nothing will bring me more joy than killing leaf scum like you," he said with a scowl. The two them ran at each other. Harry threw his right arm forward as Genzo did the same with his left there arms clashed and Harry went in for a kick with his right leg only for Genzo to headbut him into falling back as Genzo threw a kunai at him. Harry whipped out a shuriken knocking the kunai out of the way as he performed a series of handsigns, "Lightning Style Lightning Gun" he yelled. Genzo smiled as he performed his own jutsu, "Fire style Fireball Jutsu," he yelled as the two attacks collided. Harry dropped his jutsu. rolling out the way he yelled out "Lightning style Thunder Javelin" Harry released lighting from his right hand that took on the form of a javelin and threw it at Genzo who smirked, "metal style Metal Wall," he said creating a metal wall. Harry ran around the wall at blinding speeds and and smirked as he was inches from Genzo proclaiming, "Lightning style Lightning Pulse," he yelled as he touch Genzo's right arm shooting bolts of electricity through his body. As he was still in shock Harry delivered a kick to his stomach sending him flying. Harry smiled but it soon fade as Genzo stood up and reached for his eye patch.

* * *

The blast was gigantic and could be seen for miles as it destroyed most of the greenhouse area and courtyard. Bakugo smiled as he appeared in the remains of the courtyard however his eyes grew wide as he saw a pile of rubble shake, "no way not possible," he said taking a step back as a hand burst through the pile of rubble and began to pull the figure out. The figure stood smiling. Bakugo stared at her, "how the hell are you alive," he shouted fear in his voice. Sakura looked down to her shirt was practically gone revealing her undergarments but that was not what had Bakugo's attention, no that was the black markings covering her body, "Bakugo, I'm killing you now," she said as she burst forward at speeds he couldn't see and rammed her fist into his chest,

"Shannaro," she screamed as Bakugo was sent flying all the way to the owly. He crashed into the tower and he felt it ribs shattered, "shit I need to run," he thought as he quickly brought his thumb to his mouth biting it as he slammed it into the ground, "Summoning Jutsu," he said. In a puff of smoke an Osprey appeared below him and took off as he gripped it tightly. At that moment Sakura appeared the black markings gone and she sighed , "better look for a new shirt," she said watch the bird fly away with her enemy,

* * *

Harry stood frozen in shock as Genzo removed his eye patch. What Harry saw next nearly made him fall down in shock. Genzo's left eye Harry had hit last time was replaced with a Sharingan.

End Of Chapter Thirty Five High Level Ninja Clash

Chapter Thirty Six The Tetsuya Clan

AN: Mirai lost her fight wonder what will happen there. Denki kicked ass. He's definitely gotten stronger since the last time. Sakura's fight was so fun to write, I hope you guy's enjoy by the way I used the movies as a reference for where everything is. Also yes Genzo has a Sharingan. Before you say it makes no sense let me explain. In chapter 30 Fugaku's eye is mentioned and we don't know what happens to his eyes. There is no reason to believe danzo took the eyes but there no reason to think he did not. So it's a bit of a stretch.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter Thirty Six The Tetsuya Clan

Harry stood frozen in shock as Genzo removed his eye patch. What Harry saw next nearly made him fall down in shock. Genzo's left Harry had hit last time was replaced with a Sharingan. Harry shook his head, "I can deal with that," he thought before he looked at Genzo, "what's your deal you clearly has issues with my village and Ive got a right to know why," he asked.

Genzo looked at Harry hate burning in his eyes, "it's all that damn Tobirama's fault. You see the ability to use Metal Style is rare in our clan… The Tetsuya Clan. Seeing the similarities between our Metal Style and the Wood Style of the first Hokage people fear what we could become if we were nurtured. At the time of founding of the Hidden Leaf there were major clans. What were they, Harry," he asked.

Harry took a deep breath, "There were only two The Senju And The Uchiha led by Lord Hashirama Senju And Madara Uchiha," he said.

Genzo laughed,"I never said clans that FOUNDED the Hidden Leaf I said at the time of the founding there were major clans, these clans were all slowly joining the village. Than of course they needed a Leader and you have Hashirama the first Hokage. At some point during his reign The Tetsuya Clan wanted to join. We besides for our few gifted were not very strong and fighting all day every day from age five and onward was hard and taxing. We were allowed into the village and welcome with open arms. Everyone but the damn Uchiha Clan. They saw our Metal Style as a threat and showed us nothing but scorn. They sometimes even tried to sabotage missions just to kill us. But Hashirama protected us we were safe. However he was the only thing stopping the clans from fighting. However at the same time another event was taking place, Madara Uchiha returned and attacked the village and they fought in what is now called the Valley Of The End. Hashirama was weakened in this battle and the Uchiha were being looked at with suspicion for Madara's actions. Than the First Great Ninja War happened and Hashirama Senju fell and his brother Tobirama became known as the Second Hokage. Most of our clan died in the war and the infighting between the Tetsuya and the Uchiha got worse. Tobirama saw what could happened a war between clans was not what the village needed. He in his screwed up bigoted mind decided after all we did for the Leaf we should be banished. He chose us over the clan that goddamn Madara Uchiha hailed from. Madara Uchiha, the same man that nearly ended the world during The Fourth Great Ninja War his clan was worth more than us. There were so few of us left. It was ok though there were other villages right? Wrong Tobirama went as far as to advise his own enemies the four other Kage to not let us into their villages. Word spread and suddenly it was a unspoken rule not to give us work of any kind. Very few of us remained until it was just my immediate family. My father was not even accepted into the Allied Shinobi Forces. But we were happy as we could be barely getting by. Than my mother fell ill. We had no hope but a fairytale about a Naruto Uzumaki but we knew he would turn us away. We had no way of earning the money to get her medicine so she died. If not for the chain in events created by your Village my mother would still be alive. Our Clan wouldn't be as close to existent as the Uchiha. So when Peter Pettigrew offered me not just money but a chance to kill a Leaf Ninja I was filled with happiness a chance to have my revenge. If only a bit smaller than I would like. I know I can't beat the Hokage so weak trash like you will have to do," he finished his story. Harry looked at him , "that was years ago can't you forget about it," he said. Genzo's head snapped, "forget screw that shit, now I'm killing you," he yelled. Harry moved to run forward but Genzo crossed his fingers, "Lightning Clone Jutsu," he said as he create a clone and began running through a series of handsigns.

Sirius Black looked on at the village and saw the whole student body and staff there, "Harry needs my help, I will help in anyway I can," he thought As he walked towards the door.

Snape looked at Dumbledore, "why are we letting them do all the fighting," he asked in anger. Dumbledore sighed, "Severus, you saw what happened with Harry's first fight with Genzo. They are too dangerous it's our duty to get these students to safety, not fight battle we may not win," he explained. Fred spoke up, "you think they will win," he asked. Draco spoke up, "they're all going to die," he said with a grin as Ginny walked up to the head of the group, "they will win," she said so everyone could hear her. There mutters around the whole massive group as villagers approached Dumbledore, "whats going on Dumbledore," one of them asked. Dumbledore sighed, "everything will be explained in the future when everything is over," he told the villager.

Peter looked at Hermione and smiled, "the mudblood has lost her mind she's attacking the sky," he thought to himself as Ron yelled out, "hey you filthy rat, I'm your opponent," he yelled as Hermione fired another Finite Incantatem into the sky. Ron doughed one of Peter's curses as he took a deep breath, "Hermione hurry up," he thought as Hermione ran passed him shouting, "Finite Incantatem," the spell flew pass Peter's head as he frowned, "this is annoying," he said as he aimed his wand at Ron shouting, "Crucio," the Cruciatus Curse made contact with Ron dropping him to the ground as he screamed in agony as Hermione stopped and stared at Ron her eyes filling with tears as she blinked than back and fired the spell once more Finite Incantatem. The bolt of fire left her wand and made it's way into the sky and the clouds began to change. Ron saw the clouds changing and gripped his wand, tears of agony filled his eyes has he forced himself to stand up. Peter was mind blown this was impossible Ron aimed his wand at Peter, "Harry may be a ninja and Hermione may be super smart but I won't fall behind them anymore. I will be strong and protect my friends," he said to himself as he stood and waved his wand and shouted, "Flipendo," he said as the spell made contact Peter was blasted back and Ron waved his wand once more, "ligabis eum" he said as ropes surrounded Peter. Ron fell to the ground panting unable to move anymore. Peter laughed, "I can turn into a rat do you really think this will hold me," he said. Hermione walked up to Ron and smirked, "who said anything about holding you, look up," she said her voice condescending. He looked up and saw storm clouds were forming and Hermione raised her wand, "Finite Incantatem.," thunder roared and a bolt of lightning struck the tree and Peter let a scream of pain. Hermione ran over to Ron, "are you ok," she asked in concern. Ron nodded, "what did you do," he asked. Hermione smiled, "I used Finite Incantatem to heat up the air in the sky to a point where thunder clouds were produced, than the tree attracted lightning" she explained. It was than Ron let out a scream, "no," he shouted as Peter in his rat form scurried away.

End Of Chapter Thirty Six The Tetsuya Clan

Chapter Thirty Seven The Battle Concludes

AN: What did you think of Genzo's backstory I tied it into the original Plot.

Hermione's plan shows Harry's influence on her. She knows that if inferior ninjutsu can be improved using logic and basic science why can't magic. Her and Ron did not know the magic necessary to enact the plan so she used science.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter Thirty Seven The Battle Concludes

Dumbledore looked around the massive group and his eyes widened as he turned to Mcgonagall, "where are Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger," he asked. Mcgonagall turned and stared at him, "well Bugger, there still at the castle," she said. Dumbledore sighed, "we need to go get them," he said. Snape looked at him, "I don't think we should do that," he stated. The two stared at him, "Potter has taken them with him on all his adventures. I myself am curious as to why and think this is a chance to find out," he said. Dumbledore looked at him his eyes twinkling.

* * *

Harry moved to run forward but Genzo crossed his fingers, "Lightning Clone Jutsu," he said as he created a clone and began running through a series of handsigns. Harry looked at him and stared as the six clones surrounded him shouting, "Metal Style Metal Spear" Metal spears shot out of the ground flying at him. Harry stared as a metal spears flew at him. He jumped up jumping on top of the spear as he ran up it jumping off the spear as he slammed his fist into Genzo's face knocking him back. He whipped out a scroll Summoning a demon wind shuriken. He smiled as he threw it at Genzo who rolled out of the way as he smiled evilly, "I want to thank you for giving me this chance to have this eye," he said as he avoid another shuriken. Genzo threw a smoke bomb down and Harry looked around, "shit, can't see, he thought. "Lightning style Blitzkrieg Jutsu" Genzo said as he held six kunai between his fingers on both hands. He gathered lightning natured chakra into his lungs and mouth as he formed the necessary hand signs. He released the six kunai. Each Kunai was coated and hidden within the electric fury it looked like the he had unleashed a barrage of lightning darts. Harry held up his arms in terror as four of the Kunai cut into his arms. He felt electricity shoot through his body. His body numbed as he fell to the ground in pain. Harry laid on the ground unable to move as Genzo walked over to him unsheathing his sword from his side as he held it up over Harry. At that moment Harry vanished in a puff of smoke, "a clone," Genzo said in shock as as he whipped around as Harry ran at him with a rasengan in his hand at he threw his arm forward as Genzo smiled as his Sharingan scanned Harry, "Metal Style Body Protection Jutsu," he said as metal coated his right arm and he caught the rasengan as he was pushed ten feet back by the force of the rasengan. Harry eyes widened as Genzo jumped into the air, "Fire Style Fireball Jutsu," he yelled as he spat a ball of fire at Harry. Harry looked on in shock as he held up his arms to protect himself from the fireball. The ball made contact and he was blasted back and let out a grunt of pain. He fell to the ground unable to move as he openen his eye and everything was burly. Genzo walked up to him and held his sword up to his stomach. Harry closed his eyes, "damn it, I'm going to die," he thought as he heard a shout

"Confringo"

Genzo threw his sword into the air and jumped back as it exploded. Harry forced himself up and looked and was shocked to see Sirius Black standing there breathing heavily, "get away from my godson you bastard," he said his voice leaking with anger. Genzo began to laugh, "do you know what this piece of shit is! What that damn headband he wears means.," he yelled in anger. Harry stood slowly ,"oh shut up,"

Harry walked up to stand with Sirius, he smashed his fist into his palm, "I'm ending this," he yelled with a smirk, Sirius nodded. Genzo smiled, "you can't beat me with the help from a weakling like that's help," he said cockyness in his voice. Harry smiled, "I'm ending this in a single attack, I don't need his help" he said. Genzo threw his arms out, "Metal Style Metal Dragon Jutsu," he yelled as he touched the ground and a metal dragon shot out of the ground. The dragon was almost ran forward as he jump out of the way as the dragon went in to eat him, "It's like the water dragon jutsu, so it's most likely being controlled by Genzo," he thought. As he jumped on top of it and gathered his chakra in his feet sticking to it. He smiled as he ran down the Dragon's back and jumped over Genzo's head. Genzo released the Jutsu and the metal dragon fell to the ground. Harry looked at him as Sirius apparated behind Harry landing on his feet. Harry turned to him and smirked, "nice trick," he said. Sirius nodded, "thanks," he said with a smile. Gezno glared at him, "let's end this potter," he said as he held out his arm, "Metal Style liquid Metal," he yelled as Metal Spear shot out of the ground and began to move around in the air. Harry looked at Sirius who noddded. Harry ran forward avoiding the spears. A spear flew passed Harry before turning around and ramming through his leg. Sirius screamed his name as he aimed his wand at Genzo's feet. Genzo stared at him. His attention on no one but Harry as he fell to the ground blood pouring out of his leg as another spear ran threw his right arm. Sirius transfigured the grass below his feet into chains that tied around his legs. He glanced down and smirked, "I was being kind up to now," he said as he a kunai and before Sirius could blink the kunai has cut his wand in half. Than a Metal spear ran through his shoulder. Blood spilled out and Sirius fell the ground in pain. Sirius looked in horror, "the second he wanted me out the way he took me out in less than half a minute and he wasn't even trying, Harry you better win you're the only one who can," he thought. Genzo turned to Harry, "I'm going to make you watch as I kill your god father, then I'm going to kill every brat in that village and your teammates. Maybe then you will understand what you scum did to my clan" he said with a evil smirk he took out a kunai and coated it in charka and cut the chains and walked over to Sirius. Harry looked on, "no, I won't lose this fight," he thought as he used his left arm to grab the spear in his right arm and began to pull. Genzo took a step closer to Sirius and Harry let a scream of pain, "argh" he screamed in pain as he pulled the spear out of his leg blood covered his hand and he stood up his legs shaking as Genzo swung his kunai at Sirius.

Blood flew everywhere and Genzo looked on in shock as Harry stood in front of Sirius with a clone beside him. His right hand helded Genzo's Kunai. His fingers gripping Genzo's hand. Harry looked up and smiled, "I will defeat you," he said as a rasengan appeared in his hand he extended his left arm and the clone began making spinning motion. Lightning began to form around the blue ball and contained itself round it. Genzo looked on in amazement, "this is different from before," he thought.

Flashback

Harry threw a final kunai at Genzo flying passed his head. Genzo smirked, "you missed kid," he said. Harry smiled, "nope," he said. Genzo turned around to see one one one disappear in a puff of smoke as a clone with rasengan charged him, "rasengan!" Harry yelled as the blue ball made contact. Genzo was sent flying crashing into the stands,

Flashback end

Genzo began to scream as he struggled to escape Harry's gripped.

Flashback

Hermione looked up from her book on the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy. She smiled. It had been about five hours since Harry began training. Sadly he was making no progress. She flinched as Harry was thrown about across the ground. He forced himself up on his knees and wiped blood from his mouth, "damn it," he said. As he walked over to the tree Hermione was sitting at and collapsed on the ground near her. She looked at him, "Harry you ok," she asked. Harry punched the ground, "No i'm not this is a pain in the ass, I can't see a way for me to do this without another clone but that would not work in a battle," he ranted causing Hermione to sigh, "Harry I have an idea if you're willing to try," she said. Harry looked at her. It couldn't hurt to try right. He smiled, "what's your idea," he asked. Hermione bit her lip before speaking, "what if you had a clone do the lightning part," she said. Harry breathed in, "have you not been lightning, I need the clone to create rasengan," he said. Hermione glared at him, "yes I have been let me finish," she snapped. Hermione looked at him and smiled, "if you can create the rasengan without a clone, you could use the single clone to do the nature transformation," she suggested. Harry frowned, "I could try I guess," he said uncertainly in his voice. Hermione smiled, "you can do it, I know it," she said. Harry stared at her.

Flashback End

Harry's arm flew forward as the lightning sphere flew into Genzo's stomach. The lighting spun around at unbelievable speeds as he shouted, "Tentō Rasengan" he yelled as the lightning sphere spun at blinding speeds as a bolt of lightning shot through his stomach. Sirius looked in shock as Genzo fell to his knees blood pouring from his chest and he was horrified to see his rib cage was now visible. He tried to forced himself up but fell to the ground.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes and saw Sakura's face as she healed him, He looked around and saw they were in the Great Hall. He felt drained most of his chakra was gone. Sakura spoke, "try to sit up," she said as he sat up. Sakura looked at him, "you should be fine now," she told him as he nodded. He looked around and saw Mirai sitting on the remaining part of the Ravenclaw table. Denki was sitting next to her a smile on his face. Sirius was smiling. Harry stood up flinching slightly from pain. He was shocked when Hermione threw her arms around him, "you almost died," she said her voice filled with happiness. He hugged her back and everyone in the room (mius Mirai) was grinning, "I'm fine but sorry for worrying you, but what are you doing here," he said. Hermione frowned, "we fought Peter," she said as Sakura glanced at her, "the adult wizard congrats on winning," she said. Ron frowned, "he got away though," he said sadly. Sakura smiled, "so what, your enemy was strong the feat of victory is something to be proud of," she explained. Ron and Hermione smiled before Mirai sighed, "we should tell the students they can come back now," Mirai said. Denki nodded. Sakura nodded, "Harry your mission is over and we are returning to the village today," she stated. Harry nodded and turned to Hermione and Ron, "I will be back I just know it," he said sounding annoyed. Hermione smiled," you better you have to take me on another date," she said in a teasing tone. Harry stared at her, "sure thing, Hermione he said as he looked at Ron for a hint of anger at what they were doing only for him to smile.

* * *

Dumbledore looked around in horror at the courtyard as Sakura looked at him guilt on her face, "I'm sorry, I never expected a clone that would explode with such power, " she said. She had explained what happened during her fight to Dumbledore. Dumbledore sighed, "the villagers and government will want answers," he said. Sakura sighed, "explain everything to your head of government, handle it however you want," she explained. Dumbledore nodded, "I should be able to do that people will listen to me," he told her and she nodded. She turned her back to him and spoke, "but make it clear that you are not to attack any of the ninja villages, if you do we both know what happens," she said her voice cold.

* * *

Lupin stared at Sirius as Harry and him explained everything. The truth about that halloween night. Lupin looked at Sirius, "I'm sorry, I should have helped you," he said. Sirius smiled, "it's fine even though Peter was not caught Harry here is offering to let me stay at his place," he said. Lupin looked Harry in shocked, "you've got your own place," he asked. Harry nodded.

* * *

Ron sat in the Great Hall taking a bite of food watching as the professors repaired the castle. He looked on annoyed, "so pathetic, If not for Hermione I would never have stood a chance" he thought as he took a bite of toast

* * *

Harry sat in the destroyed quidditch pitch with Hermione next to him. She spoke up, "I hear Professor Dumbledore is going to make all this public," she explained. Harry nodded, "yeah Sakura Sensei mentioned it," he said. Hermione looked at him, "you're coming back right," she asked. Harry looked at Hermione, "Sakura Sensei said the old man mentioned a mission here next year but different from what I've been doing," he explained. Hermione smiled as she faced Harry, "I went to see Professor McGonagall this morning, just before breakfast. I've decided to drop Muggle Studies." she told him. Harry looked at her in shock, "why," he asked, Hermione reached into her shirt a pulled out a very long, very fine gold chain with tiny, sparkling hourglass hanging from it. Hermione looked at him, "It's called a Time-Turner,and I got it from Professor McGonagall on our first day back. I've been using it all year to get to all my lessons. Professor McGonagall made me swear I wouldn't tell anyone. She had to write all sorts of letters to the Ministry of Magic so I could have one. She had to tell them that I was a model student, and that I'd never, ever use it for anything except my studies... I've been turning it back so I could do hours over again, that's how I've been doing several lessons at once, see. But it's too much and I would rather not," she explained. Harry stared at her and smiled brightly, "wow time travel my god that's freaking crazy," he said with a laugh before he added," besides you should have time for your friends," he said and she nodded, "Ron mentioned he may get tickets to the Quidditch World Cup this summer. You going to come," she asked. He looked at her, "can't promise anything but I can promise I will visit you when I can," he said. Hermione blushed and spoke,"well you should get going it's time for you to head back," she said Harry nodded and stood to leave 'Bye, Harry!" Hermione said , and she did something she had never done before, and kissed him on the cheek. She walked off in the direction of the castle Harry stood frozen before a giant grin broke out on his face. He smiled so widely it almost hurt as he head to meet up with his team.

* * *

Team four stood in the forest with Sirius black. Sakura looked at Sirius and spoke, "I want you to give me your wand," she asked. Sirius looked at her, "why," he asked uncomfortably. Sakura sighed, "you can have back after you meet Naruto," she said. Sirius looked at them, "you keep talking about this guy, who is Naruto," he asked with a grin. Harry nearly fell over at his rudeness as Mirai spoke, "Lord Naruto is the Seventh Hokage and hero of the last Great Ninja War. Refer to him as Lord Naruto or Lord Seventh," she said coldly. Sirius looked at Harry and he nodded, "wait but Sakura calls him Naruto," he asked. Sakura smirked, "I was Naruto's teammate when we were kids, there is no way i'm calling that idiot lord," she said before speaking, "let's get going," she said as she grabbed Mirai and Denki and Sirius grabbed Harry's shoulder as they vanished.

* * *

Sirius stared in confusion as the group of children as they took their cellphones out from their pockets. Sakura glared at her students, "we have not even been here for a minute," she said her voice flat as Denki spoke up, "there making another Kagemasa movie," he said. Harry looked at him ,"I'm so seeing that," he said as Mirai spoke, "apparently pictures of Fumika Yami in her bra and underwear got out somehow," she said as she closed the tab. Harry ran over to her, "bitch where did you see the article were there pictures. PLEASE SAY THERE ARE PICTURES," he screamed. Mirai glared at him, "piss off, we need to report in," Sakura nodded as they headed into the village. As they walked Sakura turned to Sirius, "there called cellphones there generations goes crazy without them don't work at Hogwarts so they had to check all their texts and entertainment news," she explained. Sirius looked at her, "what do they do," he asked. Sakura went on to explain as they entered the village Harry spoke up, "Sirius after we see Lord Naruto we need to go shopping. I've got no food," he said. Sirius nodded as they approached Hokage Tower.

* * *

Team Four and Sirius Black stood before Naruto as they finished giving their reports Naruto looked at Sirius Black, "Sakura are you sure he is innocent," he asked. Sakura nodded. Naruto smiled, "Sirius Black you can stay," he told him. Sirius Black stared at him, "just like that," he asked and Naruto nodded before looking at Harry, "are you sure he was a member of the Tetsuya Clan," he asked. Harry nodded, "yeah," he said as Naruto sighed, "well he's not a problem anymore as you killed him though Hidan being alive worries me and Bakugo Kasai sounds dangerous," he said his voice as serious, "It sounds like we are dealing with a group, this is not good," Naruto said. Sakura nodded, "the last time this happened it went badly for us," she said and Naruto nodded. Harry turned to Sakura, "Sakura Sensei I want to learn the Summoning Jutsu," he said with a look of determination on his face. Sakura smiled and nodded, "sure, come see me tomorrow" she said. Harry looked at his teammates, "well me and Sirius have shopping to do," he said as his friends nodded and they said goodbye.

End Of Chapter Thirty Seven The Battle Concludes

Chapter Thirty Eight Gotta See Gotta Know! The Truth About Sakura Sensei!

AN: wow this chapter took me forever but I hope you enjoyed.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter Thirty Eight Gotta See Gotta Know! The Truth About Sakura Sensei!

The following day Harry met with Sakura at the training grounds. Harry stood in front of Sakura and Sakura smiled, " I did some digging and got you a Wolf summoning scroll, no one else has signed it yet " she pulled out a scroll and tossed it at Harry who caught it in his hand. Sakura looked at him, "The Summoning Jutsu is a space time ninjutsu that allows the user summon to transport animals or people across long distances instantly however they must sign their name on a aminals contract in there blood . There are skills that are based off of this such as summoning weapons," Sakura explained. Harry nodded, "alright let's do this. He unrolled the scroll and saw he was the first to sign his name. He bit his thumb and wrote his name with his blood. Sakura grinned, "all right now for the hand signs," she said. Harry nodded. Sakura went through the handsigns slowly speaking, " Boar → Dog → Bird → Monkey → Ram," she slammed her hand into the ground before pulling it up, "I don't with to bother the slugs for no reason," she explained. Harry nodded as he began to go threw the necessary handsigns and slammed his hand into the ground shouting,

"Summoning Jutsu"

There was a puff of smoke and a wolf a appeared before him, "who the hell are you, was I just Summoned," spat a male voice as the wolf growled, Harry laughed, "my name is Harry Potter, what's your name" he said the wolf looked at Harry and smiled, "Haruto, so I guess we work together now apparently that is just freaking amazing ," he said sarcastically and Harry nodded. Haruto smiled, "well this is the Leaf village right ," he asked and Sakura nodded as the wolf's eyes fell out of his head, "you're the slug summoner Sakura a member of team seven," he asked and Sakura nodded. Haruto smiled, "I'm from Gōzen Ridge just so you know," he said. Harry nodded and asked, "would you be able to deliver mail to another dimension," he asked. Haruto looked at him, "sure whatever," he said looking at Harry, "is there anything else I want to return to my home," he said and Harry nodded, "I was only learning the jutsu," he said as Harry disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

It had been one week since they all returned from Hogwarts and Harry and Sirius had been getting along well. Harry arrived at the training grounds to see Mirai and Denki waiting. Harry looked at them, "where is Sakura Sensei," he asked. Denki shrugged, "no idea," he said. Mirai sighed, "it's bullshit she says we have training and then does not show up," she complained. Harry looked at them, "I bet she is sleeping in or something lazy like that," he said. Mirai nodded, "yeah for once we agree," she said. Denki looked at them, "she's been late before," he said. Harry nodded," you know what we should find out why she's late," Harry said. Denki smiled, "hell yeah then we can guilt her into not being late," he said. Mirai sighed, "this is stupid," she said. Denki looked at her," please Mirai," he begged. She looked at him, "damn it fine," she said as they took off for there teacher's home.

* * *

They stunk into the house and snuck into the Uchiha household and looked around. Harry looked around nothing was different than normal when Denki signaled for him and Mirai to come over to him as he stood at the door of Sakura's bedroom.

"Ah! Sakura-chan… not so rough…" Naruto's voice said from inside.

"It won't fit otherwise…" Sakura groaned.

Harry looked at his teammates, "no freaking way," he whispered to them.

"It's so tight… how does he fit?" Naruto gasped breathlessly.

"Ah… he's not… mmm… as big as you… uh, Naruto…" Sakura groaned.

"Mama… maybe I can help?" Sarada questioned.

"No, I can manage… he's going to fit, I just need to stretch it a bit more…" Sakura gasped.

Harry took a step back, "what the hell," he whispered.

"Mom… maybe I can help?" Sarada questioned.

"No, I can manage… he's going to fit, I just need to stretch it a bit more…" Sakura gasped.

Denki froze, "my god what the hell is Sarada doing in there," he asked Mirai who was frozen in shock.

"Sakura-chan… I can't… ahn…" Naruto groaned.

"Almost… I'm almost there…" Sakura moaned.

"Does this help mom?" Sarada asked.

"Oh yes, keep that up…" Sakura gasped.

"I-I can't… for much longer…" Sarada moaned.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto growled.

"Oh yes that was amazing but I better get going," Naruto said.

"I will go with you i've got to officially hand a report in from something at the hospital," she explained

Harry, Mirai and Denki looked at each other terrified and took off at full speed bolting at of the house.

* * *

They ran down the road across the street and fell to the ground all shouting out their own reactions,

"What the hell," Mirai said to herself

"I don't even," Denki said

"My whole life is a lie," Harry said

Denki looked at him teammates, "we need to get proof and expose them," he said. Harry nodded," I can't believe Lord Naruto would do this to lady Hinata," he said hurt in his voice. Mirai nodded, "we all trusted them both," she said as they looked at each other, "let's follow them," Mirai said. Harry and Denki nodded and they took to the roof tops as they followed after Naruto and Sakura.

Naruto and Sakura walked down the road as they laughed over something Naruto said. Harry glared as Naruto leaned in abnormally close to Sakura, "probably telling her how much he loves her or something," he thought in anger. Denki activated his Byakugan and looked on he whispered to Mirai, "there chakra is prepared for battle," he said. Naruto and Sakura took off jogging ahead as they ran up the road and took a dash to the right. Harry Mirai and Denki jumped to the ground ran after them. They ran down the road and turned to the fight running into a one way alley. They stopped as they looked around and two figures appeared behind them. Naruto spoke

"Ok so why are you following us,"

They turned around and fell over in fear as the two adult grinned at them. Harry glared, "how can you two smile after what you did," he yelled. Denki nodded, "I looked up to you both," he spat. Mirai glared, "I wish I could kill you cheating bastards myself," Mirai said anger in her voice.

Naruto and Sakura slowly turned to look at each other before they both burst out laughing, "what the hell are you guys talking about," Naruto said as Sakura held her stomach. Denki looked at them, "don't take us for fools, we wanted to know where Sakura Sensei was and overheard you two doing that and letting Sarada get in on it what the hell," he said rather loudly. Naruto and Sakura stopped laughing and smiled as Sakura spoke, "no, no you misunderstood, it was nothing like that. God kids have crazy imaginations," she said as Naruto nodded.

"Naruto ripped his pants during our sparring match earlier and since he's the Hokage, it'd look bad if he walked home in his boxers so I offered to give him a old pair of Sasuke's pants to wear home." Sakura explained. There jaws dropped, "but why were you and Sarada in there," Harry asked. Naruto smiled, "well Sasuke's pants don't fit me so they were helping me get them on," he explained. The Genin looked at them in shock as Mirai spoke, "but what about training," she asked. Sakura tilted her head, "what training you don't have training it's the anniversary of the end of the First Great Ninja War so I gave you the day off, did none of you get my texts," she said in confusion. They stood there unmoving as they all turned around and spoke in usion,

"I'm going to go home now,"

Naruto and Sakura laughed, "I think that's a good idea kids, "Naruto said as he patted the three of them on the head.

* * *

End Of Chapter Thirty Eight The Truth About Sakura Sensei!

Chapter Thirty Nine Protect The World Cup

AN: we had a fun chapter and now we are getting into the meat of the next arc. I was going to do some fun stuff but It felt like bad Naruto filler so I scrapped it. This whole chapter is a reference to the best filler episode of Naruto ever gotta see gotta know kakashi-sensei's true face. It was also a meta commentary on how absurd Naruto and Sakura cheating on Hinata and Sasuke is. Also I know i've been holding out on other Boruto characters don't worry they will have there time to shine.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter Thirty Nine Protect The World Cup

Dumbledore stood before the Seventh Hokage and Naruto looked at him seriously, "Harry is not going to be your student again, it's holding back his growth," Naruto stated his voice leaving no room for argument. Dumbledore reached into his pocket and pulled out a bag of gold, "I want hire Team Four," he stated. Naruto looked at him, "how so," he asked. Dumbledore sighed, "on August ,25th this summer a popular wizard sport is having it's world cup. I need guards incase Voldemort attacks with his shinobi allies," he said.

* * *

Frank caught a glimpse of a small man, his back to the door, pushing the chair into place. He was wearing a long black cloak, and there was a bald patch at the back of his head. Then he went out of sight again. "Where is Nagini?" said the cold voice. "I — I don't know, my Lord," said the first voice nervously. "She set out to explore the house, I think" Peter replied. "You will milk her before we retire, Wormtail," said the second voice. "I will need feeding in the night. The journey has tired me greatly." The man replied. "My Lord, may I ask how long we are going to stay here?" Peter asked. "A week," said the cold voice. "Perhaps longer. The place is moderately comfortable, and the plan cannot proceed yet. It would be foolish to act before the Quidditch World Cup is over." the cold voice said "The the Quidditch World Cup, my Lord? "Forgive me, but I do not understand why should we wait until the World Cup is over " Wormtail asked.

"Because, fool, at this very moment wizards are pouring into the country from all over the world, and every meddler from the Ministry of Magic will be on duty, on the watch for signs of unusual activity, checking and double-checking identities. They will be obsessed with security, lest the Muggles notice anything. So we wait." said the cold voice. It was clear to Frank that these men were criminals. They were planning to attack a type of world cup. There would be lots of people. He had to do something.

"Your Lordship is still determined, then?" Wormtail said quietly.

"Certainly I am determined, Wormtail." There was a note of menace in the cold voice now.

"It could be done without Harry Potter, my Lord."

"Without Harry Potter?" breathed the second voice softly. "I see . . ."

"My Lord, I do not say this out of concern for the boy!" said Wormtail, his voice rising squeakily. "The boy is nothing to me, nothing at all! I could be back here in as little as two days with a suitable person " he said in panic.

"I could use another wizard that is true," said the cold voice.

"My Lord, it makes sense, we both know how powerful he is, stronger than both of us" said Wormtail.

The cold voice laughed, "that's what our new allies are for,"

"after you're done with your plan I get Harry Potter right," he asked

The cold voice spoke, "yes Genji you will get to kill him it's only fair after all he killed your son and represents the force that killed your family," he said with a evil smiled.

The sound of clapping could be heard a metal spear shot out of the door ramming through Frank's chest.

"Damn spy, how careless of us not to noticed his presence"

Frank fell to the ground as he looked Genji, "I have a family," he begged. Genji looked at him his face blank, "so did I the world is not fair," he said as metal shot out from under his neck severing his head from his body. The wooden floor turned red with blood. As he smiled, "that felt good," he said with a bad grin.

* * *

Harry awoke with a start. He looked around and immediately saw his teammates looking at him, "I was sparing with Mirai, what the hell happened," he asked. Sakura looked at him, "you passed out and your scar started bleeding," memories flashed through Harry's mind as he looked at Sakura, "I had some kind of vision, of Voldemort " he said. Mirai smirked, "what of it," she said. Sakura sent her a glared forcing her to be quite as Denki spoke, "you were saying Harry," he said. Harry sighed and explained his vision.

Sakura pinched the brim of her nose, "Quidditch World Cup huh and a possible member of the The Tetsuya Clan and that means the group from last time is still together. We need to see Naruto," she said stand up as they nodded and they took off for Hokage tower.

* * *

Naruto smiled as Harry finished his story. He looked at the members of Team Four and spoke, "yesterday Dumbledore came to see me he figures Voldemort may attack the cup with shinobi. What you've told me is only reinforcing that theory," he said. Denki looked at him, "so what should we do Lord Seventh," he asked as Mirai nodded. Naruto smiled, "he offered to pay us to have the Team Four provided protection," he said. Sakura looked at him, "so we've got a mission," she asked. Naruto nodded, "you need to protect the Quidditch World Cup,," Naruto said. Sakura looked at him, "Dumbledore said you could stay with that Ron kid as you don't know how to get to the cup," he said. Sakura nodded, "when do we set out," she said. Naruto smiled, "as soon as you can, The world cup is tomorrow, I was only informed very late " he said. Mirai looked down , "will he show up," she thought clenching her fists. Sakura nodded, "I would like to have time to talk to the Weasleys and plan accordingly," she said as Harry,Mirai and Denki all nodded their heads in agreement.

* * *

Harry smiled as he sealed away the last of weapons, "at least I don't need to bring useless school stuff now," he thought with a smile.

* * *

Team Four gathered in the gate and Sakura looked at them, "I would like to remind you this is not a vacation," she said her voice stern. Denki looked at her. "Sakura Sensei would we ever do that," he asked. Sakura looked at them, "did you forget your little misunderstanding a few weeks ago," she said with a smirk as the genin blushed deep red. It was at that moment they all vanished in a bright light.

* * *

They appeared in a flash of light about a mile from the Burrow. Sakura looked at the Burrow in shock, "that thing is a house, why do I even bother," she said pinching the brim of her nose. Mirai simply sighed and Denki looked on, "weird house," he said as Harry spoke, "there poor so can we not be jerks," she said. Sakura glared at Harry, "are you implying i'm a jerk," she said her voice cold as Harry jumped and waved his hands frantically, "of course not Sakura Sensei," he said in fear. Mirai smirked before Sakura sent her a deadly glare shutting her up instantly. Denki sighed, "can we get going," he asked and Sakura nodded, "let's set out," she said as they walked in the direction of the Burrow.

* * *

Sakura looked at her students as they approached , "we are going to talk to the people in charge and formulate a plan for guarding the cup, I'm leaning towards teams of two," she said as they approached the door and Sakura looked at it,"no doorbell come the hell on," she said in annoyance as she knocked on the door. About a minute a minute later the door opened to reveal Mrs. Weasley who smiled, "hello you must be the Shinobi, Dumbledore mentioned is Harry with you," she asked. Sakura nodded as she allowed them entrance. Sakura took a fast glanced around the Borrow taking the area in. Mirai simple stood with her hands in her pockets not caring in the slightest. Denki looked around with his Byakugan. Mrs. Weasley looked at them and spoke, "my name is Molly Weasley," she said as Sakura shook her hand, "Sakura Haruno jounin of the Village Hidden In The Leaves," she introduced. She nodded looked at Denki as he spoke, "Denki Hyūga," Denki said as Mrs. Weasley looked at Mirai, "what's your name dear," she asked kindly. Mirai looked her with glare,"Mirai Sarutobi, don't call me dear," she said coldly. She looked at Harry and spoke, " hello Harry," she said. It was than a brown blur bolted into the room lunging itself at Harry. Harry smiled as he saw Hermione had wrapped her arms around him, "Harry it's been too long," she said with a smile. Harry nodded, "yeah I last saw you when I visited during your last hogsmeade weekend of the year," he said. Hermione nodded and asked smiling, "are you coming back to Hogwarts this year," she asked. Harry flinched as Sakura spoke, "we are not sure, but he can visit when he is not on missions," Sakura explained. Hermione frowned but nodded. Ron and Ginny entered the room and Ron spoke, "hello guys," he said with a grin causing Ginny to blush as Hermione shot her a glare. The entire exchange was lost to Harry as Fred and George entered the room, "Hello you everyone," they both greeted. Mr. Weasley entered the room and smiled, "Hello you must be the ones Dumbledore hired," he said as Sakura nodded, "I'm the squad leader, she said. Ginny spoke up in excitement, "Sakura is the one that fought the guy that destroyed the courtyard. The way she saved the professors was amazing," Ginny said. Sakura smirked, "well I've been doing this since I was twelve," she said. Denki glanced at a toy car in Fred's hand and spoke, "I don't mean to be rude but why is someone your age carrying a toy car around," he asked. George smiled, "it's called a Aviatomobile it can fly," he said. Mrs. Weasley grabbed it from Fred's hand, "both of you go to your room now I've had it with this nonsense," she said as the twins compiled in fear of their mother's full blown wrath. Ron laughed and spoke, "it's a Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes product," he said. "What are Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes?" asked Harry. Ron and Ginny both laughed, Ron spoke up," "Mum found this stack of order forms when she was cleaning Fred and George's room. Great long price lists for stuff they've invented. Joke stuff, you know. Fake wands and trick sweets, loads of stuff. It was brilliant, I never knew they'd been inventing all that," Ron explained as Ginny continued, "We've been hearing explosions out of their room for ages, but we never thought they were actually making things, We thought they just liked the noise," said Ginny, "Only, most of the stuff well, all of it, really was a bit dangerous, and, you know, they were planning to sell it at Hogwarts to make some money, and Mum went mad at them. Told them they weren't allowed to make any more of it, and burned all the order forms...She's furious at them anyway. They didn't get as many O.W.L.s as she expected." said Ron. Ginny spoke, "And then there was this big row, because Mum wants them to go into the Ministry of Magic like Dad, and they told her all they want to do is open a joke shop," she explained. Mrs. Weasley looked at them, "we unfortunately, don't have many rooms so what do you want to do," she asked. The ninja laughed, "we can sleep outside," Denki said and the others nodded. The family stared at them as a Percy entered the room. Harry sent him and a glare and he looked at him with look of anger, "I knew you lot were coming but could you all shut up, I'm trying to work on a a report for the Department of International Magical Cooperation. We're trying to standardize cauldron thickness. Some of these foreign imports are just a shade too thin - leakages have been increasing at a rate of almost three percent a year," Percy began before Mirai cut him off, "no one asked what you were doing, so do us all a favor a shut up, " she spat coldly. Percy looked her with a look of hate before returning to his room. Sakura turned to Mrs. Weasley, "I'm sorry about that," she said as Mirai sent her a glare. Mrs. Weasley nodded with a smile, "it's alright I don't expect everyone to put up with him," she said.

* * *

Naruto jumped up the branches of large tree landing as he took a deep breath. A figure sat at the front of the giant tree. The figure spoke, you're late," he said simply. Naruto glared , "I may be a clone but it took me awhile to get he, Sasuke," he shouted at his rival in anger. Sasuke smirked, "you're the one that wanted to meet up with me." he said. Naruto laughed slightly, "yeah, I guess you're right," he said as he sat down next to his best friend. Naruto looked on into the night sky, "I was hoping for an update on your mission," he said seriously. Sasuke sighed, "the sound is preparing for something, something big," he said. Naruto nodded, "you think war is going to break out, don't you," he said. Sasuke nodded, "yes, Orochimaru is psychopath and unbelievably dangerous. He know more jutsu than we can even imagine," Sasuke stated. Naruto looked down sadly and clenched his fists, "damn it I was hoping it would never come to this, that he had changed," he said. Sasuke shook his head, "I'm more worried about not being able to find out what he was doing giving his mark to that Hermione girl," he said as Naruto nodded, "I will be ready if it comes to that" Naruto said as Sasuke nodded and looked at him, "tell Sakura and Sarada I'm sorry," he said before he stood and vanished in less than a blink of an eye. Naruto looked down and smiled as he stood up, "I'm the one who should be telling them that," he said as he dispelled as all the information returned to the original.

End Of Chapter Thirty Nine Protect The World Cup

Chapter Forty The Portkey


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter Forty The Portkey

Harry felt as though he had barely laid down to sleep outside of the Borrow when Sakura's voice woke him up, "Harry get up we are moving out soon," she said. Harry let out a groan and stood up as he nodded, "understood Sakura Sensei," he said the annoyance of being woken up in his voice.

They quickly dressed, Mirai and Sakura heading into the Burrow for privacy. Harry and Denki tied there headbands to their foreheads and headed into the kitchen of the Burrow at the promise of food.

Mrs. Weasley was stirring the contents of a large pot on the stove. while Mr. Weasley was sitting at the table, checking a sheaf of large parchment tickets. He was wearing what appeared to be a golfing sweater and a very old pair of jeans, slightly too big for him and held up with a thick leather belt, "What do you think? We're supposed to go incognito do I look like a Muggle,? He asked. Sakura glared at him but chose to bite her tongue as Harry spoke, "I guess, I'm just wearing my gear," he said.

"Where're Bill and Charlie and Percy?" George said with a yawn, "Well, they're Apparating, aren't they?" Mrs. Weasley said.

"So they're still in bed? Why can't we Apparate too" said Fred grumpily, "Because you're not of age and you haven't passed your test," snapped Mrs. Weasley. Denki spoke up, "where are Hermione and Ginny," he asked. Sakura nodded, "we literally can't be late," she said seriously. Mirai thank spoke, "you guys need to pass a test to use your skills," she said. "Yes, it's very dangerous to use," he said and Mirai nodded. It was at that moment Hermione and Ginny entered the room both looking very tired, "Why do we have to be up so early?" said Ginny , rubbing her eyes and sitting down at the table. "We've got a bit of a walk," said Mr. Weasley. Mirai looked up from her meal, "we are walking," she said surprised. Wizards were not very fit.

"No, no, that's miles away. We only need to walk a short way. It's just that it's very difficult for a large number of wizards to congregate without attracting Muggle attention. We have to be very careful about how we travel at the best of times, and on a huge occasion like the Quidditch World Cup," Mr Weasley said as Sakura sighed at the mindset.

"George!" said Mrs. Weasley sharply, and they all jumped. "What?" said George, in an innocent tone that deceived nobody. "What is that in your pocket?" he demanded,"Nothing!" George replied. "Don't you lie to me!" Mrs. Weasley pointed her wand at George's pocket and said, "Accio!" Several small, brightly colored objects zoomed out of George's pocket into Mrs. Weasley's hand. "We told you to destroy them!" said Mrs. Weasley furiously, holding up what were unmistakably more Ton-Tongue Toffees. "We told you to get rid of the lot! Empty your pockets, go on, both of you!" They emptied their pockets as their mother summoned there things loudly. The loud noises caused Mirai to gripped her fork tightly in annoyance. Denki had to hold back a laugh at the twins suffering. "We spent six months developing those!" Fred shouted at his mother as she threw the toffees away. Sakura sighed as if holding back a shout. About fifteen minutes later they were standing at the front of the burrow. Sakura looked at her team and spoke, "we will figure out a plan when we arrive," Sakura said as they turned to follow the rest of the Weasleys. Denki asked curiously, "how do you keep the cup hidden," he asked. "It's been a massive organizational problem. The trouble is, about a hundred thousand wizards turn up at the World Cup, and of course, we just haven't got a magical site big enough to accommodate them all. There are places Muggles can't penetrate, but imagine trying to pack a hundred thousand wizards into Diagon Alley or platform nine and three-quarters. So we had to find a nice deserted moor, and set up as many anti-Muggle precautions as possible. The whole Ministry's been working on it for months. First, of course, we have to stagger the arrivals. People with cheaper tickets have to arrive two weeks beforehand. A limited number use Muggle transport, but we can't have too many clogging up their buses and trains - remember, wizards are coming from all over the world. Some Apparate, of course, but we have to set up safe points for them to appear, well away from Muggles. I believe there's a handy wood they're using as the Apparition point. For those who don't want to Apparate, or can't, we use Portkeys. They're objects that are used to transport wizards from one spot to another at a prearranged time. You can do large groups at a time if you need to. There have been two hundred Portkeys placed at strategic points around Britain, and the nearest one to us is up at the top of Stoatshead Hill, so that's where we're headed." Mr Weasley explained. Sakura nodded, "Harry mentioned Portkeys in his report," she said. Harry turned to see Hermione in the back of the group and slowed his pace to meet hers. Harry looked at her with a smile, "you need help with your bag," he asked. Hermione shook her head, "no i've got it but thank you," she said sincerely. Harry nodded as he picked up his pace to meet up with Mirai and Denki.

Eventually they arrived at the top of Stoatshead Hill and the wizards were all sweating while the ninja looked at them almost confused by their exhaustion. Ron glared at them, "my god you're not even fazed," he said as Mirai smirked, "don't think we are as weak as you," she said coldly. Mr. Weasley sighed, "Well, we've made good time we've got ten minutes," he said as Hermione stood next to Harry along with his team. Ron could be seen talking to Ginny about something and looked slightly angry about something. "Now we just need the Portkey," Mr. Weasley said. Denki held up his hands, "I've got this," he said as he shouted out, "Byakugan," veins appeared on his head as his clan's eyes activated. The family looked at him in shock as he looked around before speaking, "found it," he said as he lead them a hilltop. Two figures stood on top of the rooftop. Amos!" said Mr. Weasley, smiling as they walked up to the man. "This is Amos Diggory, everyone, He works for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. And I think you know his son, Cedric?" said Mr. Weasley. Harry nodded, "I've seen him around," he said. Cedric looked at them before speaking, "you guys saved us last year, thank you," he said. Sakura waved him off, "they needed to be brought down anyway," Sakura explained. Mr. Weasley looked at his watch, "it's time," he said as everyone nodded. Everyone grabbed onto the portkey in a circle but Harry could hear Sakura complain that this would have been quicker without the wizard family.

The portkey activated and Harry found himself falling as he let go the key. He glanced at Ron and Hermione. He he grabbed Hermione who let out a scream and landed on the ground with her in his arms. Harry froze upon realizing what he was doing as he quickly and gently placed Hermione on the ground. Ron,Ginny, Fred and George landed hard on the ground. Mirai and Denki landed next to him on there feet as the adults wizards slowly descended to the ground. Hermione stood and smiled, "thanks Harry," she said. Harry smiled, "It was my honor," he said as Sakura's voice was heard, "Harry remember hands stay where I can see them on missions," she said with a smirk. Harry turned red as he looked away. Mirai glared at him, "this is why I don't do romance, it's a stupid waste of time," she said. Denki laughed, "not everyone lives and breath being a ninja Mirai, look at Sensei," he said referring to Sakura's marriage. Basil looked at the Team and spoke, "you must be the ninja," he said with a hint of fear in his voice. Sakura nodded, "yes, we have been tasked with protecting the world cup," she said as Basil nodded before turning to Mr. Weasley. "Morning, Basil," Mr. Weasley said picking up the boot and handing it to Basil. He led the group is the direction of their camp site. They eventually approached a cottage. A man was standing in the doorway, looking out at the tents. Harry noticed he one of the guns Hermione told him about. He whispered to Sakura, "it's called a gun and fires small metal bullets that travel 2,500 feet per second," Harry explained as Sakura, Mirai and Denki nodded.

"Morning!" said Mr. Weasley brightly. "Morning," said the Muggle. Mr. Weasley smiled, "Would you be Mr. Roberts?" the man nodded, "yes that's me how are you today," he asked. Mr. Weasley smiled, "good how are you," he asked. Mr. Roberts smiled, "I'm good, It's nice to meet some nice people," he said. Sakura looked at him as he eyed her curiously, "what do you mean," she asked. Mr. Roberts frowned, "I should not be talking about my customers but there was this blond man named Malfoy and he was very rude, there plenty of others like him," he explained. Harry sighed, "that's not very nice, we hope you have better luck in the future," he said as everyone nodded.

Mr. Weasley looked at him, "well we rented two tents," he told Mr. Roberts who replied, "name please sir," he said kindly, "Weasley - two tents, booked a couple of days ago?" he said as Mr. Roberts nodded, "You've got a space up by the wood there. Just the one night?" he asked and Mr. Weasley nodded. "That's it," said Mr. Weasley, "You'll be paying now, then?" said Mr. Roberts. "Ah right certainly " Mr. Weasley said as he gestured Hermione to him. "Help me, Hermione," he said pulling a roll of Muggle money from his pocket and starting to peel the notes apart. "This one's a ten? Ah yes, I see the little number on it now...So this is a five?" Hermione smiled, "A twenty," she explained, "Ah yes, so it is. I don't know, these little bits of paper," he said as "You foreign?" said Mr. Roberts as Mr. Weasley returned with the correct notes. Mr. Roberts laughed, "you foreign," he asked, "Foreign?" asked Mr. Weasley. "You're not the first one who's had trouble with money, I had two try and pay me with great gold coins the size of hubcaps ten minutes ago." said Mr. Roberts. "Never been this crowded, Hundreds of pre-bookings. People usually just turn up..." he said handing Mr. Weasley his change and a map of the campsite.

* * *

They passed many magical tents that would so clearly magical the ninja doubt the wizards intelligent. As they arrived Mr. Weasley turned and faced the group, "no magic allowed, strictly speaking, not when we're out in these numbers on Muggle land. We'll be putting these tents up by hand!," he said as Denki smiled, "we can do that for you," he said as the other nodded. The ninja went ahead and easily set up the tent with Sakura pushing the pegs into the ground with her bare hands using her enhanced strength. Mirai and Harry competed to see who could do the poles faster. Hermione looked at Mr. Weasley, "there is no no way we can fit in that," she said confused. Mr. Weasley smiled entering the tent and called, "come in everyone," he said. They entered the tent and the ninja felt their jaws drop at the inside of the tent. The tent had three room flat, complete with bathroom and kitchen. Sakura glanced around and sighed not saying anything. The genin looked around taking in their surroundings. Mr. Weasley spoke, "we are going to need water," he said. "There's a tap marked on this map the Muggle gave us," Ron said. "Well, why don't you, Harry, and Hermione go and get us some water then, and the rest of us will get some wood for a fire. If that's ok with you Sakura" Mr. Weasley said looked at the leader of Team Four. Sakura spoke, "I want Denki with them," she said looking at him before continuing, "I want you to scout a basic layout of the area with your Byakugan," she ordered as Denki nodded, "alright Senesi," he said with a nodded. Sakura looked at Mirai, "go find firewood with the others, I need to take care of some stuff," she said as she vansnhied in a puff smoke. Mr. Weasley jaw dropped, "how did she, she didn't even moved,' he said in shock. Ginny smirked, "you get used to it," she said as Denki looked at him, "she used The Body Flicker Jutsu. The Body Flicker Jutsu is not Teleportation but a form of high speed movement. By using the Body Flicker Technique, a ninja can move short to long distances at an almost untraceable speed. Harry, Mirai and I are all capable of using it but as a Jonin she can used it much more efficiently and travel much farther than we can without using much chakra," he explained as Mr Weasley nodded.

* * *

After getting a look at the girls tent. The group of four set out to get water. As they headed out Harry noticed other beginning to wake up. First to awake were families with children. Kids were playing with parents wands and generally just being kids. Denki was focused on looking around with his Byakugan. A voice called their names.

"guys hey,"

It was Seamus Finnigan, a Gryffindor fourth year. He was sitting in front of his own tent. His best friend, Dean Thomas was with him. "Like the decorations,The Ministry's not too happy." he told them. Ron and They talked for a bit before Hermione asked about about a Bulgarian picture of a young man that was scowling. Surprisingly Ron answered "Krum," he said. "What?" Hermione said .

"Krum! Viktor Krum, the Bulgarian Seeker!" he told her. "He looks really grumpy," Hermione said , looking around at the many Krum's blinking and scowling at them. "'Really grumpy? Who cares what he looks like? He's unbelievable. He's really young too. Only just eighteen or something. He's a genius, you wait until tonight, you'll see." Ron said excitedly. Harry and Denki were busy observing a sight they found made them very uncomfortable. A woman was trying to get her husband to stop wearing a nightgown as he talked loudly about his privates. Denki looked at Harry, "it's kinda like Inojin's dad," he said. Harry nodded, "heard him call someone dickless once it was freaking weird," he said. Eventually the group made it back to the campsite as Mirai was putting the firewood together.

"You've been ages," George said from his seat on the ground. Hermione replied immediately, "Denki was taking his time with his job," she said as Harry nodded. Denki walked over to Sakura was reading a large medical book on the ground. He sat down next to her and spoke, "I looked around we are good for now no one here acting strangely," he explained as Sakura nodded.

Mirai looked at Mr. Weasley who was struggling with the matches. She walked over and spoke, "move aside," she said as he complied looking at her confused. She ran through a series hand signs, "Fire Style Fireball Jutsu," she said quietly as she shot a small fire ball at the wood creating a large fire. She grinned as she sat down. Harry looked at her, "showing off again, bitch," he said as she shot him a glare, "bastard you want to fight," she said. Sakura raised her voice, "no not happening both of you don't even go there," she ordered. They both sighed letting the matter go. The group all sat as Harry looked at Sakura, "what were you doing earlier," he asked. Sakura sighed, "sorry kid, I'm not at liberty to reveal that would tell you if I was allowed," she said. Harry nodded, "I understand Sensei," he said. They had begun cooking eggs when the others arrived.

End Of Chapter Forty The Portkey

Chapter Forty one The Quidditch World Cup

AN: this was very much set up, A few more chapters and things will change massively also all I will say you're going to be getting more Boruto characters soon.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter Forty One Preparation

They were halfway through their meal when a man appeared with a pop. Mirai's hand hovered over a kunai as Percy shot her a glare, "put down your weapon," he said rudely. Mirai glare at him, "listen don't give me orders you," she was stopped by Sakura, "Mirai, don't antagonises him, part of the mission is keeping him safe," she ordered and Mirai sighed, "fine," she said as the man walked over to them. "The man of the hour Ludo!" Mr. Weasley said. Ludo Bagman smiled, "What a day! Could we have asked for more perfect weather?" he said. Percy rushed over. ""this is my son Percy. He's just started at the Ministry - and this is Fred and George, that's Fred Bill, Charlie, Ron my daughter, Ginny and my other son Ron, and these are the Shinobi Dumbledore hired," he said. Bagman did a double take at the term Shinobi and the sight of Harry's scar, "ah hello, I must thank you for keeping everyone safe last year," he said. Sakura nodded, "no problem they were criminals anyway," she said as she shook his hand.

"Everyone, this is Ludo Bagman, it's thanks to him we've got such good tickets " Mr. Weasley explained. The two continued to talk about possible bets regarding the cup while Harry pulled out My Hero Academia volume 11 from his backpack and starting rereading the battle between All Might vs All For One.

"Any news of Bertha Jorkins yet, Ludo?" Mr. Weasley asked as Bagman settled himself down on the grass beside them all looking careful at Sakura as she read her medical book. Denki was reading a book titled Doctor Stone. "Any news of Bertha Jorkins yet, Ludo?" Mr. Weasley asked catching Harry's attention. Bagman smiled, "no words but But she'll turn up, she has a bad memory and terrible sense of direction," he said. You don't think it might be time to send someone to look for her?" Mr. Weasley suggested. "Barty Crouch keeps saying that, but we really can't spare anyone at the moment. Oh talk of the devil! Barty!" said Bagman.

Barty Crouch walked over to the group. He was a stiff man and Harry could see why Percy would look up to him. Harry muttered, "looks like a total prick," he said. Hermione who was sitting nearby sent him a deadly glare and he looked away guiltily. "So, been keeping busy, Barty?" said Bagman. "Organizing Portkeys across five continents is no mean feat, Ludo." Mr. Crouch said with a sigh "I expect you'll both be glad when this is over?" said Mr. Weasley. Ludo Bagman looked shocked. "Glad! Don't know when I've had more fun...Still, it's not as though we haven't got anything to took forward to, eh, Barty? Eh? Plenty left to organize, eh?" he said with a smile as Mirai looked at them, "what are these guys planing," she said as gripped her fingers around a small rock on the ground. Harry looked at Hermione, "if I can you want to look around later," he asked. Hermione nodded, "sure," she said with a smile. Harry turned back to the conversation between the wizards.

"We agreed not to make the announcement until all the details "Crouch said sharply. "Oh details!" said Bagman, "They've signed, haven't they? They've agreed, haven't they? I bet you anything these kids'll know soon enough anyway. I mean, it's happening at Hogwarts " Bagman said before being interrupted," we need to get going," he said as Bagman nodded. They thanked the family for their food and were on there way. Once they left Fred spoke up, "whats going on at Hogwarts," he asked. "It's classified information, until such time as the Ministry decides to release it, Mr. Crouch was quite right not to disclose it." Percy said. Denki looked at Percy, "Could this affected the mission if so can you disclose it to us," he said. Percy looked at Denki with a glare, "we will be fine," he said coldly. Sakura looked at him, "we can leave, you know, Dumbledore is a nobody I will not risk my team's lives if you're going to treat us badly," she said her voice cold. Mr. Weasley looked at him and frowned, "Percy this is how things are now, we can't beat these rough ninja, we need this treat them with respect… plus they are very expensive," he said.

Percy looked at them before looking away. By dusk the excitement was felt by the wizards as the ninja tightened there headbands. Salesmen were Apparating every few feet, carrying trays and pushing carts full of merchandise. Sakura saw Ron and Hermione were getting ready to head out, "Harry, Mirai your with them," she said as they glare at her Sakura let out a anger roar causing the wizards to flinch, "Denki already worked with Harry, now it's your turn Mirai," she said as they both sighed with a nodded while glaring at each other.

* * *

They wondered out in the crowned area. "Been saving my pocket money all summer for this," Ron said as Hermione pulled out some money. Mirai walked in the back with her hands in her pockets as Harry walked up front with Hermione and Ron. Ron bought shamrock hat and a large green rosette, and a small figure of Viktor Krum. Hermione didn't appear to have an interest in anything.

"Looks at theses," Hermione said picking up a pair of Omnioculars. "Omnioculars, You can replay action...slow everything down...and they flash up a play-by-play breakdown if you need it. Bargain - ten Galleons each." the man selling them explained. "Wish I hadn't bought this now," Ron said pointing to his hat. "Two pairs," said Harry firmly to the wizard with a smile as he handed him the money. Hermione looked at Harry, "no,no,no I can pay for my own," she said as Harry looked at her, "Hermione it's fine, let me do something nice for you," he said as Mirai shouted out, "smooth bastard," she said as Harry blushed before handing the Omnioculars to Hermione. "No - don't bother," said Ron his face red with anger. "You won't be getting anything for Christmas," Harry told him, thrusting Omnioculars into his hands. "Fair enough," said Ron with a small smile but it was clear he was unhappy. Sakura appeared behind them and Harry and Mirai whipped around and she smiled as she spoke,

"It's time to set out,"

Chapter Forty One Preparation

Chapter Forty Two The Quidditch World Cup


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter Forty Two The Quidditch World Cup

Harry looked at Sakura and Denki a she spoke, "I've got clones around the area so we are staying with the Weasleys,' Sakura explained as the Genin nodded their head the group headed back to the others. They walked through the woods for twenty minutes much to the dismay of the Ninja who could have made the trip in five minutes. They headed into the gigantic stadium and up the stairs to their seats. Sakura looked at the the top of the stadium and her eyes scanned the area. Harry spoke, "just want to say I can't sense for shit," he reminded as Mirai nodded, "for once we can agree, we both suck at it," she said as Denki smiled, "I'm a sensory type so I've got that," he said as Sakura sighed, "guys CLONES," she said loudly as they all blushed having forgotten about her shadow clones. As they all sat down Harry caught sight of a house elf and sighed. He looked at them, "what's your name," he said to the elf. The elf looked at him in shock, "My name is Winky, sir - and you, sir You is surely Harry Potter!" she said in shock as he nodded, "why are you wearing rags," he asked as the Winky looked at him, "this is what my family let's me wear, it would be terrible if they gave me clothes sir," she said. Mirai looked at her and asked, "why don't you buy your own clothes surely you get payed," she said as Winky looked at her in shock, "House-elves is not paid, we should be bounded to a family and sever them not be free," she said loudly as Sakura's eyes narrowed, "what about having fun." she asked worry in her voice, "I can't do anything outside of the mission, I will bring this to Naruto's attention," she thought, "House-elves is not supposed to have fun, Miss. House-elves does what they is told. I is not liking heights at all. but my master sends me to the Top Box and I comes, sir," she explained as everyone nodded Ron looked at Harry, "house elves are weird," he said. Hermione was skimming through a pamphlet. "'A display from the team mascots will precede the match,"' she read. Denki looked at Sakura, "I don't think they will attack during the legit game," he said as Sakura nodded. Mr. Weasley talked about upcoming game and Sakura looked at her students clearly bored and asked, "remind me to kill Naruto," she said flatly. The box filled gradually around them over the next half hour. Mr. Weasley kept shaking hands with people who the ninja could only guess were meant to look important. When Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic himself, arrived, he ignored Percy as he approached the ninja and looked at Sakura, "so you're the leader of this ninja team," he said as she nodded and introduced herself. He held his hand out to Harry who shook his head his eyes filled with annoyance as Mirai glared muttering insults. He looked like he wanted to introduce Harry to the wizards with him but Sakura cut him off, "this is not a social gathering, I will not have you distracting Harry," she said as Harry nodded and returned to his seat with a bow. Hermione looked at him, "you ok," she asked quietly putting her hand on his, "no, I just want to do my job not put up with these fools," he said angrily as Hermione frowned, "you saved them all, Harry try to understand that," he was about to reply when Sakura spoke, "he's gone Harry I took care of it, what a prick, your fourteen," she ranted. Percy glared at her but held his tongue. Ron looked at them, "it starting everyone," he said as everyone stopped talking. The ninja watching the game out a repast. Leprechauns fell from the shamrock as it flew over them and Ron handed Harry fistful of gold coins, "for the Omnioculars," he said as they turned their attention back to the game.

The game didn't last long and was over with Krum crashing into the ground as he caught the Snitch. Mirai looked on, "smart, he knew the other team couldn't win so he did what he had to end it on his terms," she said surprising everyone, "what I knew the rules from last year," she said as everyone simply looked away confused. "He was very brave, wasn't he?" Hermione said as Harry frowned, "I guess, I know braver," he said as everyone smirked. The wizards all talked about the came as the ninja gathered near each other.

Mirai spoke, "well we will guard tonight," she said as Denki nodded, "that is our best bet," she said as they all headed back to the tents.

* * *

Upon arriving at their tents Mr. Weasley said they could all use a drink before heading to bed as the sat down Sakura looked at her team ,"Denki you take first watch," she said as Denki nodded, "then you Mirai," he said to which Mirai nodded, "sure thing,," she replied as Harry smiled, "than me, that should cover most of the night," he said as Sakura nodded with a smile, "there planning is improving, and despite the act Harry and Mirai can work together well, two years ago they would have fought over who went first," Sakura thought. About an hour later everyone decided it was time for bed.

Five Hours Later

Mirai looked around with a yawn. Denki had just ended his shift and turned in. She stood on top of the tent and grunted, "what a stupid mission nothing even happened," she thought as the sound of popping filled the area. People in black hoods and masks with snake-like eye slits to cover their faces appeared out of thin air. Mirai jumped down from the tent and yelled out, "Everyone wake up now," she screamed.

Harry shot up in his bonk and Denki stood from his place on the ground. "'Whats matter?" Ron said as he sat up. Harry looked at him, "Ron go find your dad now," he said seriously as Harry and Denki rushed out the tent. Jets of green light flew everywhere. Harry looked around and saw Mirai cut down one of the unknown enemies. Sakura avoided a green jet of light and slammed her fist in the head of a enemies. Denki jumped back knocking an enemy back with a air palm. Mr. Weasley yelled out from behind him as he gathered his family and Hermione behind him, "death eaters," Harry turned and looked at him, "go get to safety," he said as Mr. Weasley looked him, "are you sure Harry," he said, "I will be fine, go," he said as he crossed his fingers and create two clones running into the battlefield. Harry and his clones ducked narrowly avoiding a killing curse as he jumped up and punched a dead eater in the face. Sakura smiled as death eaters surrounded her. They fired a barrage of curses at her and she jumping into the air and slammed her heel into the ground shattering it. The death eaters were knocked to the ground as they fell into the cracks. They disappeared in fear screaming in terror. Sakura stood and looked around when a wooden puppet flew at her. Sakura easily dodged the attack as another one flew down from above her. Sakura flipped out of the way, "Puppets huh, where's the master," she asked herself as she rammed her right and left fist into the each puppet destroying them. Mirai watched as her enemies burned upon contact with her fire swallow. Denki deflected five curses with a Rotation. Harry heard a scream and turned in the direction of the tent and his eyes grew wide. Sakura appeared next to him and clenched her fists as she hung her head, "I'm sorry," she said. Harry stood frozen in shock. People floated over a burning tent one of them was Mr. Roberts,The others looked like his wife and children.

* * *

The group entered the woods as the adults left to fight the death eaters. Ginny was with Fred and George was leading the group. Hermione heard a grunt of pain. "Ron, where are you? Oh this is stupid - lumos!" She illuminated her wand in Ron's direction to see him lying on the ground as he stood up, "tripped over a tree root," he explain and it was at that moment the voice of Draco Malfoy caught there attention, "well with your feet being so big it's hard not to," he said. Ron glared at him, "go to hell," he said causing Hermione to gasp. "Language, Weasley, Hadn't you better be hurrying along, now? You wouldn't like her spotted, would you?" Draco spat with a sneer. "What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione said defensively. Draco grinned, "there after muggles like you," he said as Hermione held up her wand, "I'm a witch," she said pride in her voice. Draco laughed as he turned away shouting, "mudblood," as he walked away.

Fred, George, and Ginny were gone and Ron and Hermione were on there own. Ron looked at Hermione, "you think Harry and the others are ok," he said as explosion went off in the area outside the forest. "Fred and George can't have gone that far," said Ron, pulling out his wand, lighting it like Hermione's as they looked for Ron's family. Winky the house-elf fell on the ground below them, "Strong guys about, bad wizards so many, strong guys way out numbered" she said as she ran past them.

"Damn," Hermione uttered, "there outnumbered, stronger but still. They were ready for a small ninja battle not this" she said with anger. Ron sighed, "Why can't she run properly," he said. Hermione frowned, "disobeyed orders," she said as she started to rant, You know, house-elves get a very raw deal! It's slavery, that's what it is! Mr. Crouch made her go up to the top of the stadium, and she was terrified, and he's got her bewitched so she can't even run Why doesn't anyone do something about it," Hermione ranted. Ron looked at her, "there happy aren't they," he said. Before she could reply a bang filled the woods and they hurried off.

* * *

Sakura and Harry placed the four people onto the ground and stood still for a moment as they both whispered apologies. They turned as they heard a shout,

"MORSMORDRE,"

A green skull appeared to shape and in the sky and Sakura looked at her student, "what the hell is that," she asked. Mr. Weasley ran over to them and spoke, "It's the dark mark, you know who's mark," he said as Sakura tilted her head, "who," she asked as Mr. Weasley looked confused, "you know who," he said as Sakura glared, "no I don't know who,"she said in anger. Harry sighed, "screw this Voldemort's mark" he said in annoyance as he threw a kunai at a death eater hitting them in the shoulder. Mirai landed next to them, "they all disappeared before I could capture one," she said. Denki who had just arrived sighed, "so they all got away or were killed," he said as Harry nodded. Sakura frowned "I was attacked by a puppet master," she said and Harry's head snapped, "more rough working with them," he asked in shock. Sakura nodded as Mr. Crouch approached them, "thanks for the help," he said thanking them as they all nodded Sakura spoke, "It was why we were hired," she said. He looked at them, "do you know where the caster was," he asked as Denki nodded, "I saw it with my Byakugan," he explained pointing, "There was someone behind the trees. Shouted an incantation, I believe you call it," he said as Sakura smiled, "nice use of your eyes Denki," she said. Denki looked at the area and scanned it, "someone is there," he said as the wizards took off. Mr. Diggory reemerged from behind the trees carrying Winky in his arms. Mr. Crouch stared in horror,"no this can't be," he said. "Bit embarrassing, Barty Crouch's house-elf" Mr. Diggory said. "you don't seriously think it was the elf? The Dark Mark's a wizard's sign. It requires a wand." Mr. Weasley said in annoyance. "Yeah, and she had a wand."said Mr. Diggory, "What?" said Mr. Weasley. "Here, look." Mr. Diggory held up a wand and showed it to Mr. Weasley. "Had it in her hand. So that's clause three of the Code of Wand Use broken, for a start. No non-human creature is permitted to carry or use a wand." he explained. Ludo Bagman Apparated right next to Mr. Weasley. It was at that moment Sakura spoke, "are we still needed, I want to report to Naruto," she said. Mr. Weasley looked at her, "stay until we figure this out please," he asked and Sakura nodded. Mr. Diggory aimed his wand at Winky and said "Ennervate" the spell forced winky to ster. Mr. Diggory looked at her, "did you summon the dark mark Elf," he demanded. Mirai took a step forward before stopping herself. "I is not doing it, sir! I is not knowing how, sir!" Winky said, "You were found with a wand in your hand!" said Mr. Diggory, You found this wand, eh, elf? And you picked it up and thought you'd have some fun with it, did you?," Mr. Diggory spat. I is not doing magic with it, sir! I is...I is...I is just picking it up, sir! I is not making the Dark Mark, sir, I is not knowing how!" she cried tears falling down her face. "You've been caught red-handed, elf! Caught with the guilty wand in your hand!" Mr. Diggory shouted. "Amos, think about it...precious few wizards know how to do that spell...Where would she have learned it?" Mr. Weasley said. "Perhaps Amos is suggesting, that I routinely teach my servants to conjure the Dark Mark?" Mr. Crouch spat in anger as everyone immediately retracted their statements. Mirai tired of the fighting spoke, "Is there a way to check what the wand did," she said. Mr. Diggory nodded as he performed Prior Incantato. Gigantic serpent-tongued skull erupted from the point where the two wands met. It was clear Winky was guilty. Mr. Crouch glared at her, "I have no use for a servant who forgets what is due to her master, and to her master's reputation." he said. It was at that moment that Ron and Hermione arrived. Hermione spoke, "are you ok," she asked looking at Harry who nodded giving her a look that told her now was not the time. Sakura spoke, "we need to return to our village," she said as everyone nodded. Mr. Weasley looked at them, "you saved lives today, thank you," he said as the ninja nodded as they headed back to their tents to collected their things. The ninja bid the wizards goodbye before disappearing in a flash of light.

* * *

Upon returning to the village the team immediately headed to Hokage Tower to meet with Naruto.

* * *

Upon entering Naruto's office the team gave their report and Naruto smiled as Sakura finished hers. "after everything i've heard today I think a field promotion is in order, the three of you are Chunin as of today," he said. Team four cheered in joy. Harry and Denki jumped into the air as Mirai allowed a smiled to creep onto her face. Naruto sighed, "yeah it's great news now why don't we talk about the issues at hand," he said seriously. The new chunin nodded as Naruto spoke, "we can't leave Hogwarts unprotected, and Dumbledore wants year round guards," he said as Sakura nodded, "I can't leave for a full year," she said simply Naruto nodded, "from what you explain we are talking about a high A possible High S ranked mission here," he said causing to chunin to tense. Sakura nodded, "I also don't think asking three brand new chunin and one jonin to protect that many people is fair," he said. Sakura glared, "cut the shit what are you planning," she said rudely as Naruto laughed loudly and the others flinched at her rudeness towards the most powerful man alive and the Seventh Hokage. Naruto stopped laughing and smiled, "I'm saying, I'm forming a much bigger team that will focus on protecting hogwarts with two Jonin leading it," he explained. Everyone stared at him in understanding. There was a knock on the door and Naruto spoke, "Enter," he said as they entered the room. Harry turned and was happy to see his close friends from the academy, Mitsuki ,Sarada Uchiha And Boruto Uzumaki as well as Konohamaru. Sakura quickly gave her daughter a hug as Naruto continued, "Team Seven will be joining you for this mission," he stated. Boruto smile, "good it's been way too long since we work with Harry, thanks dad," he said with a smile holding his hands behind his head. Mitsuki looked at him, "what is our assessment lord Seventh," he asked.

Naruto sighed, "you know about hogwarts right," he said as Sarada nodded, "yeah Harry told me about it," she said. Naruto smiled, "good that makes this easier," he said with a smile, "we have reason to think a evil wizard named Voldemort is enlisting the help of powerful shinobi. We already know about a few that Sakura can fill you in on. The point is Hogwarts is big and we need to teams to realistically protect it," he said. Boruto looked at his father, "why should we protect them, why go through all this trouble," he asked in confusion. Naruto sighed, "we allowed them to be endanger. We brought the ninja world's cruelty to their doorstep. It is our responsibility plus they are paying us a lot of money that can go to a expansion to Senju Park," Naruto explained. Everyone nodded as Konohamaru spoke, "when do we leave," he asked. Naruto sighed, "you leave in a week," he said before adding, "Boruto be home by seven tonight so we can spar," he said with a smile and Boruto nodded happily at his father's effort. Sakura looked at Konohamaru, "come by my place tonight we need to plan," she said and he nodded.

* * *

On the first of september the group met at the gates of the villages. Sarada adjusted her glasses, "Mirai told me that we are protecting racist jerks," Harry shrugged, "some are, some aren't," he told her as Mitsuki sighed, "well can we beat them up," he asked. Denki looked at him, "No we can't god damn it Mitsuki," he yelled out. Mirai sighed, "can we go," she said. Sakura and Konohamaru looked at them as Konohamaru spoke, "Ok so here's the deal, we talked to the headmaster, and he will introduce us during dinner," he explained as Sakura nodded, "yeah this mission will last a year, unless we are needed here for any reason," she said. Harry nodded and the group disembarked.

End Of Chapter Forty Two The Quidditch World Cup

Chapter Forty Three Arrival At Hogwarts

AN: Yo this chapter covered the world cup and we have new characters coming into main roles. So yeah this arc is going to have a lot of MC'S like ten of them.


	44. Chapter 45

Chapter Forty Three Arrival At Hogwarts

The group appeared outside the castle and the members of team seven looked on in interested before Konohamaru coughed, "am I seriously reminding you to focus," he said to his students who hung their heads in shame. Harry laughed, "we should probably get going," he said as the others nodded. They headed up to the castle.

* * *

They entered the great hall and were greeted by Dumbledore, "welcome," he said happily as everyone introduce themselves. Dumbledore looked at them, "Harry will you be attending classes," he asked. Harry yawned, "probably not," he said as the headmaster nodded, "the students should be here soon," he said and everyone nodded. It was than Professor McGonagall walked up to them, "Hello everyone, head to the hall I will be back with the students soon," she said as everyone nodded.

* * *

Snape looked Harry angrily as the team all sat down in the seats on the Professors table in the great hall. Harry sighed as he muttered to Mitsuki, "that dude hates me," he said. Mitsuki looked at him before turning back to the hall that was filling with students. Harry looked at Filius Flitwick and spoke, "I hear Lupin was fired is that true," he asked. Filius nodded, "someone revealed he was a werewolf," he said glaring at Snape and Harry sighed, "too bad he was good at his job," He smiled as him and Denki resumed their conversation about the upcoming Kagemasa movie.

* * *

Hermione sat next to Ron with smile. Peeves had nearly caused her to fall down the stairs with a prank but the anger from that had gone immediately when she saw Harry sitting up with the teachers. She looked at Ron, "there here," she said and Ron smiled, "yeah great," he said as Dumbledore rose to speak.

"I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices. "Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it. As ever, I would like to remind you all that the forest on the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year. It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year," he said as Ron jaw dropped, "what," he said in shock. Dumbledore went on, "This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts," he said as a man entered the great hall and walked up to the table that sat the other Professors, ""May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher? Professor Moody." Dumbledore said brightly. Dumbledore continued "we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year, The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities - until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the tournament was discontinued. There have been several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the tournament, none of which has been very successful. However, our own departments of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that this time, no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger. The heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short-listed contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money. "Eager though I know all of you will be to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts, the heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an age restriction on contenders this year. Only students who are of age - that is to say, seventeen years or older - will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration. This is a measure we feel is necessary, given that the tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students below sixth and seventh year will be able to cope with them. I will personally be ensuring that no underage student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hogwarts champion, "The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in October and remaining with us for the greater part of this year. I know that you will all extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected." he said before turning to the two Jonin who nodded and he turned, "you may have seen the large group up here, as you all remember last year a group of ninja attacked the school and claimed to be working with death eaters. It was very clear we needed help holding them off. I hired these Ninja from the Hidden Leaf Village to protect the school. I expect them treated with respect," since there are so many I will say one of there names and they will stand up. Mitsuki ,Sarada Uchiha And Boruto Uzumaki, Konohamaru Sarutobi, " he listed off and and the ninja rose up upon hearing their names, "you may also remember Mirai Sarutobi, Denki Hyūga, Harry Potter and Sakura Haruno.And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop chop" he said as everyone sat down. There were mutters upon the students. Harry looked at Dumbledore, "where are we staying," he asked. Dumbledore smiled, "I had expanded and add more rooms to the Gryffindor's head boy and girl dorm, you will each find you have your own room and a common room. The entrance is right next to the common room" he said. Boruto smiled, "that is cool thanks old man," he said giving him a thumbs up. Everyone nodded in agreement and headed to there room.

* * *

They entered their dorm and found a small common room with a fireplace. There was a couch and some chairs. There were eight doors leading to bedrooms. Harry headed into a room and smiled as he looked around. There was a dresser to hold his clothes a bed and a nightside table. He went about putting his stuff away. He headed out the door when finished and saw Sarada on the couch reading a book on politics. He smiled, "studying up for the big job," he teased as she nodded with a grin, "I'm going to do it," she said as he nodded, "no doubt in my mind on that," he said as he continued, "I'm going to head to bed,I want to be up early to eat with Hermione," he said with a smile. Sarada looked at him, 'this Hermione has no idea how much you like her," she said as Harry nodded, "I'm changing that this year I want something official," he said as Sarada nodded, "good luck with that," she said as Harry grinned, "good luck with your nuts and bolts," he said as he ran to his bedroom. Sarada stood up her face red with anger, "HARRY POTTER, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU," she screamed as she ran after him. He slammed his door only praying to god it would stop her. Mitsuki excited his room and stared at Sarada as she lightly banged on Harry's stood, "what the hell," he said as Boruto stood next to him, "I'm confused," he said. Denki's voice filled the room

"CAN YOU ALL SHUT THE HELL UP. SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP"

* * *

Harry awoke early the following morning and quietly snuck out of the room. He smiled as he left the dorm and checked his watch seeing it was around the regular breakfast time. He entered the great hall and saw Ron and Hermione eating breakfast. They were reading their schedules for the year. He sat next to them, "hey," he said. Ron looked at him, "Harry I was wondering if you could put my name in the goblet," he asked. Harry looked at him, "no way Ron that would be going against orders," he said referring to his mission causing Ron to glare and turn back to his food. Hermione was glaring at her food, "you know house elves make this food, Harry," she said Harry frowned, "that sucks," he said as she nodded, "it's slavery you know," she said as Harry nodded slowly. Ron looked at him, "are you going to come to class," he asked Harry shook his head, "nah, I'm going to relax for once," he said and they both nodded. He looked at them, "tell me if Moody is a good teacher," he said. They nodded and stood heading to there classes. As Mirai walked into the Great Hall and plopped down at the table. Harry looked at her, "morning bitch," he said she glared back, "morning bastard," she said as she took a bite of her food.

End Chapter Forty Three Arrival At Hogwarts

Chapter Forty Four The Unforgivable Curses

The line "good luck with your nuts and bolts" is joke based on Nuts sometimes referring to a man privates and Boruto naming being able to translate to Bolt. I also refer to the Superhero from Kagemasa from the Boruto anime. I'm trying to make these character modern kids. Also I would like to address something. Everything is building to something all these chapters where there is no real danger are here for a reason. I will say this is the arc where things start truly moving. You will start getting an Idea of what is going on and what's happening.


	45. Chapter 46

Chapter Forty Four The Unforgivable Curses

Harry laid asleep on the ground of the Quidditch Pitch. He awoke to Denki tapping his head. He opened his eyes and saw Denki looking at him, "Moody is teaching about the most dangerous curses and the Sensei's wants us present," he said. Harry looked at him, "oh come on I was taking the day off," he said as he sighed, "hey I was reading Doctor Stone," he said as Harry laughed standing up, "We need to go the class he is teaching all this to is starting in five minutes," he said as Harry's eyes grew wide. Right after becoming ninja they had learned the hard way keeping Sakura waiting was very dangerous.

* * *

They entered the classroom and Moody smiled, "welcome, class the ninja are going to be observing," he said. There were whispers throughout as Konohamaru spoke, "please don't mind us we simply want to learn what we are fighting," he explained there were nods throughout the room. A few people raised their hands but were forced to lower them by Moody. He looked at the class, "put away your books, you won't need them," he ordered as they all compiled. Harry glanced at Ron and Hermione who both looked at him quickly before returning to their lesson. Moody looked at the class, "I have a letter from Professor Lupin about this class. Seems you've had a pretty thorough grounding in tackling Dark creatures you've covered boggarts, Red Caps, hinkypunks, grindylows, Kappas, and werewolves, is that right?" There were mutters of acknowledgment. But you're behind - very behind - on dealing with curses, So I'm here to bring you up to scratch on what wizards can do to each other. I've got one year to teach you how to deal with Dark," he said as he was stopped by Ron, "you're only staying one year," he asked. He was ignored as he continued, "So - straight into it. Curses. They come in many strengths and forms. Now, according to the Ministry of Magic, I'm supposed to teach you counter curses and leave it at that. I'm not supposed to show you what illegal Dark curses look like until you're in the sixth year. You're not supposed to be old enough to deal with it till then. But Professor Dumbledore's got a higher opinion of your nerves, he thinks you can cope, and I say, the sooner you know what you're up against, the better. How are you supposed to defend yourself against something you've never seen? A wizard who's about to put an illegal curse on you isn't going to tell you what he's about to do. He's not going to do it nice and polite to your face. You need to be prepared. You need to be alert and watchful," he said as Sakura smiled out of every wizard she had met she found herself considering this one smart, ""So...do any of you know which curses are most heavily punished by wizarding law?" Almost the whole class raised their hand and Moody pointed at Ron, "my dad told me about one the Imperius Curse," he said nervously. "Your father knows that one well. Gave the Ministry a lot of trouble way back , the Imperius Curse." he said. He reached into his desk and pulled a jar contain spiders. Moody held out his wand out, "Imperio" he said as the spider began to move. It reminded Harry of the slightly Mind Transfer Jutsu. Everyone minus the ninja were laughing. "Think it's funny, do you? What if it was you," he glowed. That caused them to go silent. Moody looked at them, "complete control I could make it do anything," he said causing Ron to shudder. He went on to talk about how during Voldemort's reign many claimed to be under the curse. He talked about how it could be blocked. He spoke,"Anyone else know another one?" he asked. Neville's hand shot up, "The Cruciatus Curse" he said with a stutter. Moody nodded,"yes the torture curse," he said as he pointed his wand at the spider,"Crucio," he said. The spider began to twitch horribly. It was painfully clear it was in pain. The chunin all flinched as the jonin looked on unfazed. Hermione shouted out, "stop it," she screamed. Mirai looked on in annoyance, "this is pissing me off," she whispered. Sakura shot her a glare as she sighed in anger. Moody stopped the curse, "Right...anyone know any others?" he asked as Hermione raised her hand, "Avada Kedavra" she said. The room grew tense and Boruto groaned out, "can we leave this is boring," he said obnoxiously. Konohamaru punched Boruto in the head as Sarada grabbed his arm, "B-O-R-U-T-O. S-H-U-T. U-P," she said slowly as if talking to a child and Boruto immediately made himself silent, "Sarada is scary," he said as Sakura bowed, "I'm terribly sorry for the interruption," she said politely. Moody shot her a glare before returning to his lession. last and worst. "Avada Kedavra...the Killing Curse," he said as he aimed his wand at the spider and roared, "Avada Kedavra," he said as there was a flash of blinding green light and the jet of green light hit the spider and it grew limp. "Not pleasant. And there's no countercurse. There's no blocking it. Only one known person has ever survived it, and he is standing in this very room," he said referring to Harry. Harry sent Moody a deadly glare, "Avada Kedavra's a curse that needs a powerful lot of magic behind it you could all get your wands out now and point them at me and say the words, and I doubt I'd get so much as a nosebleed. But that doesn't matter. I'm not here to teach you how to do it." he said before the bell rang and everyone stood. Denki smiled as they left the room, "god that was boring," he said. Everyone nodded but Sakura spoke, "yes but now we know what to expect in battles that gives us an advantage," Sakura said with a nodded. Ron and Hermione ran up to the group and greeted them as Konohamaru spoke , "Let's go back to the dorm, and do whatever" he said as everyone nodded. Ron spoke, "can we come along," he asked. Sakura nodded. Hermione looked at them, "can I bring something," she asked and everyone nodded as she went off.

* * *

They led Ron into the dorm and his jaw dropped, "this is yours," he asked them in shock and Harry nodded, "considering we are technicality employees it what we deserve," he said. Ron looked down before he looked at Harry and smiled. Mitsuki looked at them from the couch, "anyone want to play shogi,"he asked and Mirai smirked, "sure thing snake face," she said earning a glare from Mitsuki. It was than Hermione entered carrying a large box. Harry looked at her from the chair he sat in, "what's in the box," he said as she smiled and show them all the contents. Inside were about fifty badges, all of different colors, but all bearing the same letters: S. P. E .W. Harry picked up a badge, "Spew" he asked curiously. The others had gone to there rooms and the Sensei's had gone to spar. "Not spew," said Hermione impatiently. "It's S-P-E-W. Stands for the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare." she said, "Never heard of it," said Ron. "Well, of course you haven't, I've only just started it." Hermione explained, "Yeah? How many members have you got?" Ron asked. "Well - if you two join - three," said Hermione. "And you think we want to walk around wearing badges saying 'spew,' do you?" Ron said. Hermione glared at Ron in anger, "S-P-E-W! I was going to put Stop the Outrageous Abuse of Our Fellow Magical Creatures and Campaign for a Change in Their Legal Status but it wouldn't fit. So that's the heading of our manifesto." Hermione said. Harry smiled, "I'm in" he said happily. Hermione looked at him surprised. She had not expected Harry to be interested. Ron looked at him, "Harry they like it, why are backing this," he asked. Harry frowned, "Hermione is my friend there for I'm going to support her," he said as she smiled massively. "Our goals are to secure house-elves fair wages and working conditions. Our long-term aims include changing the law about non-wand use, and trying to get an elf into the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, because they're shockingly underrepresented." she said. "And how do we do all this?" Harry asked. "I thought two Sickles to join - that buys a badge - and the proceeds can fund our leaflet campaign. You're treasurer, Ron - I've got you a collecting tin upstairs - and Harry, you're secretary, so you might want to write down everything I'm saying now, as a record of our first meeting." she said as Harry froze, "damn I can't be a part of this," he thought sadly as he held up his hand, "Hermione I fully support you but I have a job I don't want to promise you I will be there for meeting when I can't definitely keep that promise," he said. Hermione nodded with a small smile, "thanks for the honesty, Harry I understand" she said. It was than Sarada came up to than speaking, "Harry you up for a spar, Boruto is trying to get his Senju Station to work," she said. Harry stood, "sure thing Sarada," he said looking at Ron and Hermione, "see you guys," he said as the two jumped out the window.

* * *

Not much happened over the next couple weeks. Sakura and Konohamaru had them sparing almost every day. Apparently no missions and the rank chunin meant there Sensei's were cracking down harder than ever. They had them doing two on two sparring matches with teams they were not used to. They would spar with each other Sakura winning every time. Sometimes It made Harry miss the easiness of magical classes. Hermione and Ron has said Moody was putting them under the Imperius Curse in class. There teachers were starting to prepare them for their Ordinary Wizarding Levels exams. It was a cold october morning when everything changed.

Harry, Denki and Mitsuki found themselves in the entrance hall as the others were currently relaxing. Mitsuki looked towards the large group of students and the shinobi headed though the group easy weaving passed the cword. They reach the front reading the piece of paper on the wall.

TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT

THE DELEGATIONS FROM BEAUXBATONS AND DURMSTRANG WILL BE ARRIVING AT 6 O'CLOCK ON FRIDAY THE 30TH OF OCTOBER. LESSONS WILL END HALF AN HOUR EARLY. STUDENTS WILL RETURN THEIR BAGS AND BOOKS TO THEIR DORMITORIES AND ASSEMBLE IN FRONT OF THE CASTLE TO GREET OUR GUESTS BEFORE THE WELCOMING FEAST.

"Why were we not told about this we work here," Mitsuki said. Denki spoke, "kinda our fault for not attending the meetings," he said Harry nodded, "who cares we can just do what we've been doing," he said as Mitsuki nodded with a smile, "you mean waiting for something to happen," he said as the other nodded. Ernie Macmillan filled the area, "I wonder if Cedric knows? Think I'll go and tell him" he said going off. Harry turn to see Ron and Hermione standing there. "He must be entering the tournament" Hermione said as Harry the others approached them. "That idiot, Hogwarts champion?" Ron said as they all left the crowd. "He's not an idiot. You just don't like him because he beat Gryffindor at Quidditch, he's a really good student - and he's a prefect." Hermione said as Mitsuki spoke, "You know many have said Lord Seventh was an idiot and look at him now, most powerful being alive only rivaled by Sasuke," he said said. Ron laughed, "He is the expectation besides Hermione only likes him because he's handsome," Ron said earning a glare from Hermione, "Excuse me, I don't like people just because they're handsome," she spat angrily Denki let out a sigh muttering, "so immature," as Ron coughed, "Lockhart," he than looked at Harry, "remember that hearts in the notebook," he said as Harry held up his hands, "Oi leave me out of this," Harry said nervously.

The following week was filled with more of the same intense training. Rumors filled the school reminding the shinobi of their time at the academy. On the thirtieth of October the team sat in the Great Hall. Gryffindor had been kind enough to let the young ninja sit at the table with them. Banners hung from the walls, each of them representing a Hogwarts House. Hermione looked at Sarada whose eyes were red and had a strange black pattern in them, "what's up with your eyes," she asked curiously. Sarada smiled, "It's my Sharingan the dōjutsu kekkei genkai of the Uchiha clan. The best eyes in the world bar dad's eye. I can see chakra, copy ninjutsu and taijutsu. I can also cast genjutsu on anyone who looks in my eyes. I also have a massive perception boosts " she said as Hermione nodded in amazement as Sakura added, "trust me I've fought a guy who had mastered it. It's a terrifying ability. My Sensei was said to have copied over one thousand jutsu," she off handedly blowing everyone in the room into shock, "Lord Sixth knows that many jutsu," Mitsuki asked in shock as Sakura nodded, "but no more of that," she said clearly ending the conversation. Harry board turned to Fred, "any luck getting in the tournament," he asked. "I asked McGonagall how the champions are chosen but she wasn't telling," said George bitterly. "Wonder what the tasks are going to be? You know, I bet we could do them, We've done dangerous stuff before." Ron said as Hermione looked at him in shock, "Ron we had Harry with us, He is far stronger than both of us," she reminded angrily. Fred nodded, "Harry took on lot's of death eaters easily besides this has judges," he said. This earned curious Boruto to asked, "who are the judges, for our Chunin Exams the Kages were there," he asked. Hermione spoke up surprisingly, "Well, the Heads of the participating schools are always on the panel, because all three of them were injured during the Tournament of 1792, when a cockatrice the champions were supposed to be catching went on the rampage." she explained. Konohamaru grinned, "great they can't control their Tournament. Sakura what is the mission by scroll," he asked with his hands in his hair as Sakura pulled out a scroll, "protect the students of Hogwarts," she said simply. The entire group groaned, "god damn it old man," Harry said referring to Dumbledore's terrible wording for their mission. Mirai spoke up from where she sat, "so wait we need to protect them from their own Tournament," she asked as Sakura nodded, "yep pretty much," she said as everyone sighed. Hermione spoke, "It's all in Hogwarts, A History. Though, of course, that book's not entirely reliable. A Revised History of Hogwarts would be a more accurate title. Or A Highly Biased and Selective History of Hogwarts, Which Glosses Over the Nastier Aspects of the School." she said. As Ron interrupted, "what are you saying now," he asked rudely. "Not once, in over a thousand pages, does Hogwarts, A History mention that we are all colluding in the oppression of a hundred slaves!" she ranted as everyone sighed. Harry had bought S.P.E.W. badges to be nice but had not worn them often as he had been training. Ron had not worn his once but this seem to make Hermione more determined, "You do realize that your sheets are changed, your fires lit, your classrooms cleaned, and your food cooked by a group of magical creatures who are unpaid and enslaved?" she who had refused to buy a badge spoke, "you ever been to the kitchens," he asked. Hermione looked at him, "no why would I. We are allowed to," she said as he cut her off, "loads of times, to nick food. And we've met them, and they're happy. They think they've got the best job in the world " he said Hermione glared at him clearly disagreeing.

A few hours later the team stood off to the side outside the school as Dumbledore approached them, "the others schools are aware of you, the students maybe a bit weirded out but it will be fine," he said as the team nodded. Dumbledore laughed as he walked away from the area. Konohamaru spoke, "be ready," he said as Mirai sighed, "we know Konohamaru Sensei," she said annoyed. Ron and Hermione stood with the rest of the students. Harry watched as the delegation from Beauxbatons arrived. A woman stepped out of the carriage revealing a giant woman that Harry could only assume was the Headmistress of Beauxbatons.

Dumbledore started to clap; the students, following his lead, broke into applause too, many of them standing on tiptoe, the better to look at this woman. She walked forward toward Dumbledore and they shook hands with some difficulty on Dumbledore's part. "Welcome to Hogwarts Madame Maxime," he said kindly as she spoke, "I 'hope you're well?" she asked as he nodded. "My pupils," said Madame Maxime holding up a hand. boys and girls, all, by the look of them, in their late teens, had emerged from the carriage and were now standing behind Madame Maxime. They were shivering, which was unsurprising, given that their robes seemed to be made of fine silk and lack of training. Madame Maxime glanced at them, "are these the shinobi guards," she asked as he nodded. She spoke in there direction, "thank you for keeping us all safe," she said as they all nodded in reply there faces never leaving the area. She turned and faced Dumbledore, "is Karkaroff here yet," she asked as Dumbledore shook his head, "he should be here soon," he told her. "Would you like to wait here and greet him or would you prefer to step inside and warm up," Dumbledore asked. She nodded, "warm up but what about the horses," she asked as Dumbledore smiled, "Our Care of Magical Creatures teacher will be delighted to take care of them," referring to Hagrid. One of the first people Harry met upon arriving at Hogwarts the first time. Hogwarts crowd parted to allow her and her students to pass up the stone steps. The shinobi all stood with the rest of Hogwarts waiting for the Durmstrang party. Sarada looked at the lake with her Sharingan active and she smiled, "something is coming, I checked after hearing an odd sound," she said as she deactivated her Sharingan. A ship rose out of the water as the ninja watch in interested. Everyone filed off of the ship into multiple lines. A man approached Dumbledore, "How are you, my dear fellow, how are you?" he asked. "Blooming, thank you, Professor Karkaroff," Dumbledore replied. "Dear old Hogwarts," he said, looking up at the castle before looking at the group of ninja, "is that them," he said as Dumbledore nodded. "How good it is to be here, how good...Viktor, come along, into the warmth...you don't mind, Dumbledore? Viktor has a slight head cold," he said as a man stood next to him. Ron who was next to Hermione looked at her in shock, "Hermione it's Krum!," he said. As she looked at her he continued, "I don't believe it! "Krum, Hermione ! Viktor Krum!" he said excitedly. "For god's sake, Ron, he's only a Quidditch player," said Hermione. He looked at her in shock, "only a Quidditch player he's one of the best Seekers in the world! I had no idea he was still at school!" he said excitedly. They headed into the Great Hall and the ninja followed.

"Oh I don't believe it, I haven't got a single quill on me -"

"D'you think he'd sign my hat in lipstick?"

Ron and Hermione walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down. The students from Beauxbatons had chosen seats at the Ravenclaw table. While the students from Durmstrang students were still gathered around the door. The ninja stood in the back. Viktor Krum and his fellow Durmstrang students had settled themselves at the Slytherin table Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle seemed very pleased by this. "I bet Krum can see right through him, though...bet he gets people fawning over him all the time...Where d'you reckon they're going to sleep? I could offer him a space in my dormitory I wouldn't mind giving him my bed, I could kip on a camp bed." Hermione snorted.

The staff entered, filing up to the top table and taking their seats. Last in line were Professor Dumbledore, Professor Karkaroff, and Madame Maxime. The Ninja stood behind them in a line there eyes gazing over the the students. Sarada and Denki had their respective dōjutsu activated. Dumbledore remained standing, and a silence fell over the Great Hall.

End Of Chapter Forty Four The Unforgivable Curses

Chapter Forty Five The Goblet of Fire


	46. Chapter 47

Currenting the speech of the characters from other schools in order to avoid any Issues.

Chapter Forty Five The Goblet of Fire

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, ghosts and - most particularly - guests,I have great pleasure in welcoming you all to Hogwarts. I hope and trust that your stay here will be both comfortable and enjoyable." Dumbledore said to the foreign students. One of the Beauxbatons girls gave mocking laugh, "The tournament will be officially opened at the end of the feast. I now invite you all to eat, drink, and make yourselves at home!" he said as he looked at the ninja, "we are settled now you can go eat," he said as everyone sighed in relief as the Chunin looked at the Jonin for permission, "go ahead we are going to write up reports to send to Lord Naruto," Konohamaru said as the chunin jumped down. He looked at Sakura with an amused expression, "even after all these years I'm not used to calling him lord," he said as Sakura smiled fondly, "I still see the same idiot that would turn himself into a naked woman to try to take down Lord Third," she said remembering Naruto's Sexy Jutsu. Konohamaru laughed, "well it worked he took Grandfather down," he said with a smile as Sakura nodded.

Harry walked over to the Gryffindor table with his friends and they all collapsed. Denki groaned out, "how are going to protect anyone if they train us like this," he complained. Boruto nodded, "my god it's tiring, I think Aunt Sakura broke my ribs today," he said as Sarada sent him a glare, "Sakura Sensei," she corrected as she fixed her glasses as Mitsuki sighed, "we must get stronger our Sensei's won't be holding our hands forever, we have been lucky to grow up in such peace," he stated as Mirai nodded, "agreed," she said with a nodded. Ron had been eyeing a foreign food

At that moment, a voice said, "Excuse me, are you wanting a bouillabaisse?"

It was the girl who had laughed during the speech. Her face was now visible she had blonde hair that almost fell down to her waist. She had large, deep blue eyes, and perfect teeth. Harry found himself drawn to her. He stared at her. Denki, Boruto and Ron stared as Mitsuki simply sat confused as Mirai and Sarada sent each glanded before they both nodded. They boys nodded in response to her question.The girl picked up the dish and carried it carefully off to the Ravenclaw table. Ron was still staring at the girl as Harry, Denki and Boruto all asked, "what the hell just happened," he asked. "She's a veela!"Ron said as Harry looked at him, "I wonder id stabing myself would work," he said as Denki nodded, "well pain and sickness cancel erections so I would assume so," he said causing Hermione and Sarada to blush while Mirai looked as if she was more angry than anything. Boruto spoke, "well that can't happen in a fight," he said as the other nodded. Mirai looked at them, "that was disgusting! Is a pretty face all it takes to bring you down. Is that how weak you are loser," Mirai spat at Harry who glared, "Bitch you want to go," he said holding his fist up at her face. Mirai nodded, "anytime you bastard," she said standing up. Hermione voice called out, "can you two stop someone is here," she said quickly as they both turned. Standing up with the teachers were two new people. Ludo Bagman was now sitting on Professor Karkaroff's other side, while Mr. Crouch, Percy's boss, was next to Madame Maxime. "What are they doing here?" said Harry in surprise.

"What are they doing here?" Harry asked in surprise. "They organized the Triwizard Tournament, didn't they? I suppose they wanted to be here to see it start." Hermione said as the others nodded. Dumbledore stood, "The moment has come, The Triwizard Tournament is about to start. I would like to say a few words of explanation before we bring in the casket. just to clarify the procedure that we will be following this year. But first, let me introduce, for those who do not know them, Mr. Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation" - there was a smattering of polite applause - "and Mr. Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports. He began as Harry looked at the others, "who here feels like we are going to be in for a long year," he asked as everyone nodded in agreement. Mirai smirked, "I'm going to be creating a new jutsu," she said as her eyes met Harry's and he smirked, "I've got plans of my own bitch," he said with a smirk of his own as Dumbledore continued, "Mr. Bagman and Mr. Crouch have worked tirelessly over the last few months on the arrangements for the Triwizard Tournament. and they will be joining myself, Professor Karkaroff, and Madame Maxime on the panel that will judge the champions' efforts, "The casket, then, if you please, Mr. Filch," he said as Flich approached Dumbledore carrying a great wooden chest. Dumbledore began,"The instructions for the tasks the champions will face this year have already been examined by Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman. and they have made the necessary arrangements for each challenge. There will be three tasks, spaced throughout the school year, and they will test the champions in many different ways.. their magical prowess - their daring - their powers of deduction - and, of course, their ability to cope with danger," he said causing Boruto to laugh, "So magical less deadly version of the chunin exams," he said. Denki shrugged, "or the Dark Tournament," he said as Sarada looked at him, "I know it's a great read and all but did you really just reference Yu Yu Hakusho," she said flatly as he nodded. Dumbledore continued, "As you know, three champions compete in the tournament. one from each of the participating schools. They will be marked on how well they perform each of the Tournament tasks and the champion with the highest total after task three will win the Triwizard Cup. The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector the Goblet of Fire," he said. Dumbledore tapped the casket with his wand three times as it fell open. There was a wood goblet with blue flames coming out of the top."To ensure that no underage student yields to temptation, I will be drawing an Age Line around the Goblet of Fire once it has been placed in the entrance hall. Nobody under the age of seventeen will be able to cross this line. Finally, I wish to impress upon any of you wishing to compete that this tournament is not to be entered into lightly. Once a champion has been selected by the Goblet of Fire, he or she is obliged to see the tournament through to the end. The placing of your name in the goblet constitutes a binding, magical contract. There can be no change of heart once you have become a champion. Please be very sure, therefore, that you are wholeheartedly prepared to play before you drop your name into the goblet. Now, I think it is time for bed. Good night to you all." Students everywhere began trying to think of ways to get passed the age line. "Well, that should be fooled by an Aging Potion, shouldn't it? And once your name's in that goblet, you're laughing - it can't tell whether you're seventeen or not!" Fred said. "But I don't think anyone under seventeen will stand a chance," said Hermione as George looked at Harry,

"Speak for yourself, You'll try and get in, won't you, Harry?" he asked. Harry looked at him as if he had complimented Itachi Uchiha himself, "what. No I'm making sure no one dies," he said. With a yawn Harry looked at Sakura and Konohamaru, "are we done for the day," he asked as Sakura nodded, "yes you can all go to sleep," she said as everyone cheered all tired from a long day of training. Harry and the others bid everyone goodnight as Sakura and Konohamaru vanished.

* * *

Standing on one of the many roof tops of Hogwarts Konohamaru looked at Sakura, "any word on the sound," he said. Sakura nodded, "We know a man has been making trips there a lot and recently left with a strange scroll but have been unable to find him," she said as he nodded grimly, 'I don't want them to know it," he said as Sakura nodded, "as a mother and a teacher the last thing I want is to lead them on the battlefield of a real war," she said sadly. He nodded, "I was stuck in the village. Was it terrible," he asked as Sakura nodded, "so many dead, but it was Madara that gave me the worst nightmares so powerful, so terrifying," she said with a shiver of terror.

* * *

The following day Harry and the others sat in the great hall as they ate breakfast Hermione and Ron with them. Harry took a bite of his toast as Sakura spoke, "Harry you're sparring with me today," she said with a grin as Harry sighed, "joyful," he said sarcastically. Hermione looked at them, "you all mind if I read nearby while you train," she asked. Everyone nodded telling her it was fine. Sakura however used this chance to tease her student, "you can watch Harry lose," she said as Harry muttered about how she was Naruto's teammate and this was all unfair. Ron spoke, "well I'm playing a makeshift game of quidditch with the normal team thanks to Ginny," he said happily. Sarada looked at Sakura and spoke, "hey is there any chance dad will stop by," she asked hopefully. Everyone flinched as Sakura sighed, "maybe but it's unlikely there is a lot going on I can't talk about with you but he is very busy," she said as she sighed sadly. Boruto put a hand on her shoulder, "it's alright Sarada," he said kindly as she smiled. It was than Konohamaru stood, "Let's get going," he said as everyone stood up.

* * *

Hermione watch as Harry rushed out Sakura his movements faster than she could she as Sakura avoid his attacks. Konohamaru was sparing with Mirai as Denki was struggling against Mitsuki. Hermione stared him wonder her book forgotten as she thought, "and I thought school work was hard they've been at it for nearly five hours now," she thought as Sakura avoided Harry punch to her head and coughed his fist and flipped him over, "you lose," she said as she helped him up and spoke, "I think that more than enough for today, you have all been working hard this week. We will be nice, you get the weekend off," she said as Konohamaru nodded and Mirai spoke, "I will train alone than," she said unsurprisingly. The sky was growing dark and the group made it's way into the building as Hermione approached Harry, "Harry what are you doing tomorrow," she asked. Harry thought for a moment, "I dono relax, I've been working hard and just want to hang. Oh we are going to see if Dumbledore could charm our tech to work. Want to kick Denki and Boruto 's butts in Tekken 7," he said as Hermione nodded, "I can imagine it get's boring when you're not training," she said as he nodded but smiled, "way better than it used to be though. You should come by sometime we play cards, or you can just hang, you and Ron are welcome" he said as she nodded, "I would like that," she said blushing slightly as Harry grabbed her pulling her forward so they didn't fall behind.

* * *

Everyone sat in the Great Hall. he Goblet of Fire had been moved; it was now standing in front of Dumbledore's empty chair at the teacher's' table. "Hope it's Angelina," said Fred. The Halloween feast seemed to take much longer than usual despite the hungry chunin wolfing down their food. Dumbledore stood in front of the Goblet. Well, the goblet is almost ready to make its decision, I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber" - he indicated the door behind the staff table "where they will be receiving their first instructions." He said. He took out his wand and gave a great sweeping wave with it and suddenly the goblets blue flames turned red. A piece of parchment came out and Dumbledore caught it and read, "The champion for Durmstrang will be Viktor Krum," he said as many yelled in excited. A second piece of parchment shot out, "The champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour," Dumbledore yelled out. Another piece of parchment shot out, "The Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory!" he yelled out as he began a speech, ""Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real " But Dumbledore suddenly stopped speaking the goblet flames had turned red as another piece of parchment shot out and seconds later another one shot out. The pieces of parchment landed on the ground and he picked them up and read,

"Harry Potter,"

"Mirai Sarutobi"

End Of Chapter Forty Five The Goblet of Fire

Chapter Forty Six The Five Champions


	47. Chapter 48

Chapter Forty Six The Five Champions

Harry and Mirai sat there. Everyone's head turned in their direction. There was no applause. No noise besides Sakura's footsteps as she stood behind them, "turn around now," her voice cold sending shivers down their spines at her tone she had never spoken to them like that. It was a tone she would use in battle. They turned around as Harry and Mirai hands went to there Kunai. Sakura glared, "did you do it, is this a sick way to feed your rivalry," she said as Harry looked at her, "No, Sakura Sensei, If we wanted to compete we would just fight or enter something back home," he explained as Mirai nodded, "entering would be a waste of time that could be spent training," she said quietly as Sakura nodded beforing smiling, "I believe you," she said. Harry glanced at his fellow ninja who all nodded indicating their agreement. Harry smiled as he relaxed and Mirai nodded. Sakura looked at Konohamaru, "stay with the others," she said as he nodded seriously, "yeah yeah whatever Sakura," he said nonchalantly.

At the top table, Professor Dumbledore had gotten over his shock and looked at Professor McGonagall, "could you please come up here you two," she asked. They looked at eachother with a glare and jumped up the table landing with smirked as they approached Dumbledore. He looked at Sakura her face relaxed as if she was not worried, "through the door," he said. Harry looked at Mirai, "you think they will makes us take part," he asked as she shook her head, "I refused," she said simply and Sakura nodded, "I need you training not taking part in this child's game," she said as they passed through the door. Viktor Krum, Cedric Diggory, and Fleur Delacour sat around the fire. They turned to look at them. Fleur looked at them, "Do they want us back in the Hall?" She asked. Harry shook his head and opened his mouth to reply when Ludo spoke,"May I introduce - incredible though it may seem - the fourth and fifth Triwizard champion," he said as Krum glare at him his eyes blazing. Cedric looked nervous. Fleur frowned.

"But evidently fair there has been a mistake, it's not fair," she said in slight anger. Ludo sighed ,"But, as you know, the age restriction was only imposed this year as an extra safety measure. And as there names come out of the goblet...I mean, I don't think there can be any ducking out at this stage...It's down in the rules, you're obliged," he said. Fleur looked at her headmistress, "Madame Maxime, this can't be allowed, you shared with us what they can do,"she said as Krum nodded, "It not fair to ask us to go against them," he said. Madame Maxime looked at Sakura, "you're their boss what is the meaning of this," she demanded. Sakura shook her head, "I've got no idea," she said with a sigh. "I'd rather like to know that myself, Dumbledore," said Karkaroff. Madame Maxime looked at him, "will Hogwarts have three champions," she asked as Harry and Mirai's heads snapped Harry spoke, "no it won't I refuse to be a hogwarts champion," he said as Mirai nodded, "for once we agree, I can't even use freaking magic how does this even work," she said annoyed. Karkaroff looked at Dumbledore, "they are too powerful besides how did they get passed your age line," he asked rudely. Snape who had be quite spoke, "Don't go blaming Dumbledore for Potter's determination to break rules. He has been crossing lines ever since he arrived here" he said with malice as Harry spoke, "shut up," he said coldly with a deadly glare. Dumbledore looked at them, "Did you put your names into the Goblet of Fire" he asked. Sakura spoke, "they didn't," she said. Madame Maxime looked at her, "and how do you know this," she asked Sakura smiled, "they said so" she said.

Sakura spoke with a sigh, "It's does not matter they are not competing. I as forbid it" she said simply. Bagman sighed, "We must follow the rules, and the rules state clearly that those people whose names come out of the Goblet of Fire are bound to compete in the tournament." he said. Sakura stood up straight, "was I unclear I will not have them taking part in this. They have no interest and as everyone said it would not be fair." she said. "After all our meetings and negotiations and compromises, I have half a mind to leave now!" Karkaroff yelled in anger.

"Empty threat, Karkaroff,"

Moody entered the room, "You can't leave your champion now. He's got to compete. They've all got to compete. Binding magical contract and all," he said. Mirai sighed, "we've been over this I don't have magic," she said. Moody sighed, "does not matter the magic of the goblet binds you," he said. Sakura looked at him, "what happens if you break the contract," she asked. Moody sighed, "you die," he said simply. Than Sakura spoke, "someone wants them to compete," she said as Moody nodded, "that is the most logical conclusion," he said at that moment Harry spoke, "I guess I've got no choice but to kick this bitch's ass," he said with a grin as Mirai whipped around, "oh you want to make it a contest do you," she said angrily as Harry smiled, "contest would imply you stand a chance," he said rudely as she grabbed his collar, "you want to go," she said before Sakura placed her arms between them pushing them apart, "not now you two," she said with a tired voice. Madame Maxime sighed, "but what would they be hoping for. We all know they will not die," she said as Dumbledore nodded, "it makes no sense but they have to compete," he said. Karkaroff sighed angrily, "I will agree if you all agree to my conditions," he said as everyone nodded and he continued, "there tasks will be made to be much harder and more deadly," he said. Sakura smirked, "I like that let's do that," she said as Harry and Mirai grinned at the thought of a test of there skill. Moody nodded, "It was a skilled witch or wizard who put the there names in that goblet. Tricking it would take great skill," he said as everyone nodded. Bagman sighed, "well we might as well give them their instructions for the first task, Barty, want to do the honors" he said. Mr. Crouch who had yet to speak spoke,"The first task is designed to test your daring, We will not tell you what you are facing. Also for Harry and Mirai it may different than the rest of you," he said to Harry, Mirai, Cedric, Fleur, and Viktor. The first task will take place on November the twenty-fourth, in front of the other students and the panel of judges. The champions are not permitted to ask for or accept help of any kind from their teachers to complete the tasks in the tournament. They will receive information about the second task when the first is over. Owing to the demanding and time-consuming nature of the tournament, the champions are exempted from end-of-year tests." he said. Sakura looked at them, "these rules do not matter to me. We will still do the things I've been wanting to work on," she said as Harry and Mirai nodded. Mr. Crouch turned to look at Dumbledore. "I think that's all, is it, Albus?" he said and the headmaster nodded. Sakura looked at Harry and Mirai, "come let's go," she said as they smiled.

They re entered the Great Hall To find it empty. Cedric walked up them and spoke, "I just want to say How did you get your names in" he asked. Harry sighed, "we were telling the truth we didn't put our names in" he told. "Ah...okay," Cedric said it was clear he didn't believe a word of it. Sakura looked at them, "see you in the dorm," she said as she vanished in a swirl of leaves. Harry and Mirai took off head for their dorm. As they approached it they saw Ron standing there waiting. Mirai passed entering the dorm clearing uninterested in what Ron had to say. Harry stopped and faced him, "Ron what you doing here," he asked with laugh. Ron glared at him, "Congratulations Harry," he said angrily. Harry looked at offended, "Congratulations for what," he asked confused. "Well...no one got across the Age Line. What did you do walk on the ceiling," he asked rudely. Harry looked at him, "no I told you I did not enter Someone else must've done it " he said angrily. Ron glared at him, "What would they do that for," he spat as Harry laughed, "If the Bitch and I knew we wouldn't be here right now. What the hell is your problem " he spat back in anger. Ron looked at him with anger in his eyes, "you entered using your damned ninjutsu knowing I wanted in. you know I wanted that money. A thousand Galleons prize money you just couldn't stand not being the center of everything," he spat. Harry grabbed his collar, "is this how you treat your friends. God you're such an asshole don't even get me started on the way you talk to Hermione," he yelled as Ron glared, "I'm an asshole, you're a lying prick that thinks he is better than everyone and only cares about himself," he said in anger. Harry looked at him, "I'm done," he said as Ron looked at him, "so you're going to tell me how you entered," he asked as Harry shook his head, "I'm done with you. You are an asshole. You're constantly making fun of Hermione and making her cry. You stopped speaking to me over a goddamn broomstick. You asked basically asked me to ignore Hermione for no good reason like a child. This is not how friends treat each other and you're too immature. you're complaining is annoying." he said as he pushed Ron aside lightly and walked up to the door of his dorm and turned to face Ron, "I'm done with you," he said slamming the door in Ron's face.

* * *

Harry entered the dorm and saw Sakura waiting for him. He looked at her, "you heard all that," he asked as she nodded, "everyone else as headed to bed. They believe you of course," she said as Harry smiled, "good I don't really care about anything else," he said and continued, "did I do the right thing," he asked and Sakura nodded, "that is something only you can decide," Sakura said as Harry nodded, "I think it was," he said as he looked at her, "what time is training tomorrow," he asked as Sakura smiled, "you have the next two days off remember everyone was just beat from training," she said. He nodded as he turned, "you mind if Hermione comes over tomorrow," he asked and Sakura nodded, "sure thing, kid good luck," she said as Denki excited Boruto's room, "Harry, Dumbledore was able to charm our Senju Station's your's is working you want to join," he asked. Harry smiled massively, "hell yeah," he said as he took off.

* * *

Harry exited his room Sunday morning with a smile, "I love having a break," he said as he walked to the door. He quietly opened the door and was shock to come face to face with Hermione. She looked at him, "I heard about your fight with Ron and I want you to know your right," she told him. Harry's jaw dropped he had be expected her to be angry, "thanks," he asked. He looked at her, "let's go for a walk it's a nice day," he said as she nodded.

* * *

They were soon walking around the lake. The walk side by side. They passed the Durmstrang ship and Harry told Hermione of the night before. As he finished his story he looked at her nervously. She looked at him, "of course I believe you. Why would you and Mirai want to enter the tournament," she said. Harry sighed, "thank god, I was worried you wouldn't believe me," he said. Hermione smiled, "well don't worry about that friends trust each other, right," she said as he nodded, "yep," he said with a smile. She sighed, "Harry, you know this isn't going to be kept quite right" she said as he froze, "what," he said. She sighed, "Harry your secret is pretty public knowledge now. Your a super powered ninja from another world. You're already in half the books about Voldemort. This tournament's famous. I will be shocked if this is not in the Daily Prophet," she said as Harry sighed, "as long as they don't bother me and my friends. I don't care, I'm here for a mission," he said with a smile. Harry looked at Hermione. The two continued to talk until they stopped in front of the forest when Hermione said to had to do Homework and headed to the library. As she walked away Harry turned and face one of the trees behind them, "what do you want bitch," he said as Mirai stepped out from behind the tree. She stared at him, "I'm going to win and beat you," she said as he stared, "I can't wait to prove you wrong bitch," he said as the two walked away from each other.

* * *

The following day Harry and Sarada walked through the castle enjoying the break they had earn for their great sparring match. Harry looked at Sarada and spoke,"can we stop by the dungeon I want to see if Hermione wants to join us for lunch," he said and Sarada nodded,"sure thing Harry," she told her friend.

When Harry and Sarada arrived at Snape's dungeon. A group of Slytherins were waiting outside, each and every one of them wearing a large badge on the front of their robes. With was Hermione with Malfoy in front of her The Slytherins were wearing a badges that read.

SUPPORT CEDRIC DIGGORY

THE REAL HOGWARTS CHAMPION!

"Want one, Granger? I've got loads. But don't touch my hand, now. I've just washed it, you see; don't want a Mudblood sliming it up." he said holding up a badge. Harry grit his teeth as he began to move when Sarada grabbed him. "Oh very funny,really witty." Hermione said sarcastically. Malfoy looked at her with a glare, "you think you're funny ,you filthy Mudblood," he said as Harry broke free from Sarada's grip and looked at her, "I don't care," he said as he approached the group. He saw Ron was standing against the wall with Dean and Seamus, He moved passed them and Malfoy grew paled, "back off now," he spat. Malfoy looked at him and raised his wand, "why should. I'm only reminding her of her place," he spat. Harry glared shutting him up. He turned to leave but smirked as he whipped around with his wand out shouting, "Densaugeo," he yelled as the spell flew passed Harry hitting Hermione in the face. She fell over whimpering in panic, clutching her mouth. Harry's head whipped around to see Hermione on the ground. Sarada next to her pulling her hand from her mouth. Her teeth that already looked like that of a beaver grew quickly and Sarada looked at him and nodded her eye blazing red. Harry rushed forward and grabbed Malfoy's collar, "dude do you want me to hurt you," he asked coldly as Malfoy glared at him as he continued, "I don't know what you're problem is but you just attacked someone. You need to stop," he spat. A cold voice spoke, "what is going on here," Harry glanced back to see Snape as Sarada looked at him, "Draco Malfoy attacked Hermione," she said simply. He looked at Hermione's teeth that grown down past her collar. He looked at Harry, "I see no difference. Mr Potter, I would like you to remember. You are a guard not a teacher. You can not punished students," he said. Harry glared at, "fine Snape, but I'm taking Hermione to the Hospital wing," he said. Snape glared at him, "she is fine, I see no difference" he spat as Harry looked to Hermione who was on the verge of tears. He clenched his fists and Sarada glared at him her Sharingan blazing, "she is going to the Hospital wing," she said her voice cold and Snape nodded,"everyone nothing to see here. Time for class," he said. He walked over to Hermione, "let's go," he said. She nodded wincing in pain. They headed in the the direction of the Hospital wing.

* * *

Madam Pomfrey strunk Hermione teeth back to normal. They stunk to an even smaller size than before. Madam Pomfrey looked at Harry and Sarada, "she should be fine now," she said as they nodded. Harry looked at Hermione, "you ok?" he asked. Hermione smiled sadly, "that was so embarrassing," she said. Sarada sighed, "sorry he got away with it," she said obviously annoyed. Harry sighed, "would have kicked his ass but unfortunately that is breaking contract," Harry said. Hermione looked at him, "contract," she asked. Sarada looked at her, "When someone submits a formal request to the village. Depending on the request certain rules can may apply. During a mission that asks you to protect a large group you can not attack the client and the ones they want you to protect. Of course if we were attack we must defend ourselves but Malfoy was not a threat," she explained. Hermione looked at them, "that makes sense," she said. They all turned as there was a puff of smoke and Sakura stood there, Mirai was next to her. She walked over and looked at Sarada, "hello Sarada," she greeted her daughter who smiled, "hey mom," she said. She turned to Harry, "you and Mirai and by extension me must attend a ceremony of some kind," she said as they nodded. Sakura looked at Sarada, "Konohamaru wants you back in the pitch soon," she said as Sarada nodded. They headed out leaving the room.

* * *

They entered a small classroom Cedric, Fleur, and Krum were scattered throughout the classroom. Bagman standing in the center he was talking to a witch Harry had never seen before. Mirai looked around and spoke, 'can we do this you're interrupting my training," she said annoyed. Bagman smiled, "Champion number four and five! In you come, nothing to worry about, it's just the wand weighing ceremony, the rest of the judges will be here in a moment," he said as Sakura and Harry sighed. Mirai slammed her hand to her forehead. "We have to check that your wands are fully functional, no problems, you know, as they're your most important tools in the tasks ahead," said Bagman. "The expert's upstairs now with Dumbledore. And then there's going to be a little photo shoot. This is Rita Skeeter, She's doing a small piece on the tournament for the Daily Prophet" he added, gesturing to the witch. She looked at Harry and Mirai. Mirai glared at her and spoke, "you guys do know we don't have wands," she asked. Dumbledore looked at Harry, "you don't have your wand," he said somewhat shocked. Harry looked at him, "Don't need it" he said honestly. Mirai looked at him, "and once again I can't use magic," she said. Dumbledore looked at them, "well I guess after you talk to Ms. Skeeter," he said. Mirai seemed to inhale as she nodded, "you know what fine," she said. She happily lead them into another classroom. She pulled a Quick-Quotes Quill and bit the tip of it.

Mirai leaned against a wall as Harry sat in a chair. "Now why did you decide to enter the tournament, Harry, Mirai?" Rita asked. Mirai sighed, "we did not enter," she said rudely as the quill scribbled across the page. "there's no need to be scared of getting into trouble. We all know you shouldn't really have entered at all. But don't worry about that. Our readers hove a rebel" she said sweetly as Harry let out a laugh, "I'm not scared of getting in trouble. I'm a damn garud." he said. "How do you two feel about the tasks ahead? Excited? Nervous," she asked. Harry frowned, "bored, though beating this bitch will be fun," he said gesturing to Mirai as she glared, "as if you bastard," she said with a smirk. "Champions have died in the past, haven't they," Rita said. Harry grinned, "you do know I can i'm a ninja right," he said. Rita nodded, "are you that confident," she asked. Mirai nodded and Harry smirked. "Can you remember your parents at all Harry," she asked. Harry froze, "no," he said. Rita looked at Mirai, "what about you what's your story," she asked. Mirai looked at her, "I don't feel like sharing," she simply. Rita looked at her, "come on our readers our dying to know," she said as Mirai glared," I'm leaving," she said walking over to the window opening it up and jumping out. Harry looked at the window screaming, "you bitch," he yelled after her. Sakura's voice filled the room, "Harry time's up back to training," she said evilly as Harry began to sweat, "oh god what is she planning," he whispered as he stood, "I must go," he said as he followed Sakura out of the room before she could say a word.

* * *

End Of Chapter Forty Six The Five Champions

Chapter Forty Seven The First Task


	48. Chapter 49

Chapter Forty Seven The First Task

Harry continued his training under Sakura for the next two weeks. She was even kind enough to take him far away from people to practice a ' _certain jutsu_ '. Two weeks later it was the night before the first tasks.

Harry sat with Boruto, Denki, Sarada, Mitsuki and Hermione sat around in a circle in there dorm. Each held a set of cards in there hands. Boruto threw down his cards, "I win," he said showing his cards to the others. Everyone groaned. "damn it," Sarada complained "Unfortunate, I hate losing to Boruto" Mitsuki said with a sight, "If only I had not used my Seventh," Denki complained. Harry sighed, "good game Boruto," he said putting down his cards. Hermione nodded, "that was fun. Thanks for having me over," she said as Mitsuki smiled, "it was Harry's idea he insisted," he said. Harry's face turned red as Sarada lightly punched Mitsuki in the arm, "shut up Mitsuki," she said angrily. Denki laughed at Harry's embarrassment. Hermione smiled, "well thank you Harry," she said as she looked at Harry "the first task is coming up. Do you know what it is," she asked. Harry shook his head, "apparently they think us knowing would give us more of advantage," he told her. Boruto smirked, "I can't wait to see this it's going to be hilarious," he said as Denki nodded, "It's going to be good," he said as Sarada smiled, "now if only Mom and Konohamaru could give us a break," she said as everyone nodded. Hermione laughed, "you guys have it tough. Those two are working you guys hard," she said as Harry nodded, "sometimes I think Sakura Sensei wants to kill us," he said. Sarada glared at him, "oh please my mom is terrifying and somewhat insane but she is not trying to kill you…..I hope" she said nonchalantly. Denki sighed, "I still can't get over that article," he said and Harry nodded, "I don't care but come on." he said somewhat annoyed. Rita Skeeter had reported him saying awful things. She had left Mirai alone as Harry believed she was scared of her. She had somehow took his words and morphed them into something else.

 _I suppose I get my strength from my parents. Thanks to them I'm really strong. I know I will be fine as I am the most powerful person here. That does not stop me from crying myself to sleep at times._

The group laughed over the article and and play another game of cards before It was time for bed. Hermione bid them goodbye and headed back to her dorm.

* * *

Harry awoke Sunday morning and began preparing. He dressed in his standard Anbu gear and place his Kunai in his holster. He tightened his headband. He put his shoes on and exited the door. He saw Mirai leaning against the wall she opened her eyes and there eyes met. She looked at him, "don't lose," she said as he nodded, "I could say the same to you," he said. Sakura looked at them, "it's time," she said as she lead them out of the dorm and out of the castle. As they walked Sakura leaned over Harry's shoulder and whispered so only he could hear, "don't use that jutsu. No matter what," she said. Harry nodded, "I know Sakura Sensei." he said. Mirai looked at him, "what jutsu is he hiding," she thought angrily. As they approached the edge of the forest Sakura spoke, "be careful of the people wanting the stands are not as good as the ones at the Chunin Exams," she told them as they nodded. Harry wondered to himself what the task was. Mirai looked at Sakura, "why do you know so much," she asked. Sakura ignored her. Sakura stopped in front of the tent and smiled, "bye," she said as she disappeared. They entered the tent.

Everyone in the room looked nervous. They looked at Harry and Mirai with looks of worry. Bagman looked them, "great now that you're here let me explain a few things," he said as the Champions nodded. Bagman began speaking, "When the audience has assembled, I'm going to be offering each of you this bag from which you will each select a small model of the thing you are about to face! There are different varieties, you see. And I have to tell you something else too...ah, yes...your task is to collect the golden egg! However this only applies to Fleur Delacour, Viktor Krum, and Cedric Diggory. Harry and Mirai have already had there's selected that will be more fair," he explained as everyone nodded.

* * *

Konohamaru and Sakura stood on top the stands, "you ready for if things get out of control," Sakura asked and Konohamaru nodded, "yes though I hope we don't have to step in," he said. Sakura nodded, "I'm excited to see how they handle this," she said with smirk. Konohamaru looked at her, "Sakura what the hell did you do," he asked in worry. Sakura grinned, "you will see," she told him.

* * *

Boruto, Denki, Sarada, Mitsuki and Hermione sat in the stands. Looking on ready to watch the task. Ron sat two rows above staring angrily at the field below.

* * *

Fleur Delacour put her hand into the bag and pulled out a small model perfect model of a dragon - a Welsh Green. Krum pulled a Hebridean Black. Cedric pulled a Swedish Short-Snout. Bagman looked at Harry and Mirai, "you're task is different. Harry you are fighting Hungarian Horntail and Mirai you be fighting the Chinese Fireball, you may not use any weapons and must kill the dragon. You will also be going first so you don't have time to come up with a plan." he told them. They both nodded as they began removing their weapons from there person. Harry looked at Mirai, "don't lose," he said as Mirai walked out tightening her headband.

Mirai exited the tent and looked around. Since they had arrived stands had been created with what she assumed was magic. People were cheering obviously happy to see a fight. This would also be the first time seeing a Ninja fight for most of them.

* * *

Ron sat with Dean and Seamus looking on at the fight, "there fighting Dragons," he thought as Dean looked at him, "Ron are you sure Harry would willingly sign up for this," he asked. Ron looked at him, "Harry is very powerful, this is nothing" he said simply clearly not wanting to talk about Harry.

* * *

Dumbledore sat next to Bagman and Barty Crouch Sr. Barty Crouch Sr spoke,

"I can't wait to see what they're capable of one on one," commented Bagman. Barty Crouch Sr nodded, "Dumbledore you have spoken greatly of their skills I expect a good fight," he said as Dumbledore nodded.

* * *

Mirai exited the tent and stared. Across the enclosure was Chinese Fireball. The beast spotted her and flew forward. She smirked as she rolled to the side running through a series of hand signs, "Fire Style Fireball Jutsu," she yelled shooting a ball of fire at the Dragon. The ball of fire slammed into the side of the dragon and he whipped it away with his left wing. It charged her and her eyes grew wide, "ok, it's immune to fire makes sense," she said as she glanced around the area. She took off to the left jumping over a large rock as she ran through a series of handsigns once more, "Wind Style Wind Bullet," she said as she shot a bullet of wind from her mouth jumping over the rock. The bullet rammed into the Dragon as it stood unfazed. She glared at it, "ok, that's not working," she thought as she avoided a blast of fire, "damn it, If only I had my kunai," she thought. She looked around the area, "damn it, what do I do. They took away half my options," she thought. She looked at the Dragon and smirked. She jumped back out of it's range and smiled, 'just stay back and don't get hit by the fire and think," she thought. As it growled at her fire coming from it's nostrils. It ripped against its chains and they shattered. The Dragon flew at her and she stood unmoving her eyes never leaving the Dragon. It flew at her opening it's mouth. She smirked as she went through a series of hand signs as quickly as possible, she summoned chakra in her right hand, and swiped her hand forward "Wind Style Beast Tearing Jutsu," a blade of wind left her hand flying at speeds no one could follow. The attack flew into the Dragon's mouth and it froze. Blood poured from it mouth as it fell to the ground. Mirai smirked as she looked at it,

"It lungs are cut, it worked," she said to herself as she smiled.

* * *

Hermione looked on her mouth hanging open, "I thought Wind Style didn't work," she said as Sarada nodded, "Mirai figured out that it's outer shell, or skin was what allowed it to defend her attacks. So she waited until it's mouth was opened to eat her and fired a cutting attack that cut it's lungs or something inside killing it," she explained. Boruto nodded, "Mirai tents to fight using Kunai so fighting without them must be difficult," he said. Hermione looked at them, "so say one of you would have won easily," she asked as Mitsuki nodded with a smile, "I have few jutsu that would have worked," he said as Denki nodded, "part of being a ninja is being able to adapt to the situation. Mirai realized that she needed to change how she would normally fight to win," she said. Hermione nodded, "so she formed a plan where she attacked when it's mouth was in range of her Wind Style Beast Tearing Jutsu and attacked it's lungs," she said as Denki nodded before Hermione asked, "but what if her timing had been off," she asked. Boruto smirked, "one of two things, she would die and get eaten alive, Or Aunt Sakura and Konohamaru Sensei would step in. Jonin step in during the Chunin Exams sometimes so who knows," he explained as Hermione nodded in understanding.

* * *

Mirai reentered the tent and and sat now on a nearby chair. She smiled to herself, "you're turn loser," she said coldly as he stood. Harry walked out of the tent and looked on, "the bitch fought a Dragon that was immune to her jutsu. I should be ready," he thought.

The Hungarian Horntail flew at him and he dashed out of the way. People were cheering as it flew at him which he sound slightly annoying. Harry stopped as he glare at the beast. He jumped out of the way of a blast of fire backflipping out of the Dragon's range. He ran at the dragon as he made a series of handsigns,

"Lightning style Lightning Gun," he yelled as he shot a blast of Lightning at the Dragon hitting it knocking it back. The Dragon roared at him with fire coming from his mouth. The fire flew at him he rolled to the sided. He smirked, "I'm going to call in some help," he said as he quickly brought his thumb to his mouth biting it. He slammed his hand onto the ground, "Summoning Jutsu," he yelled as a large wolf about twice the size of his body appeared before him. The wolf was clear large enough to ride it spoke in a semi deep voice, "You're Harry Potter right, Haruto says you're nice," he said to Harry as he nodded quickly, "mind fighting with me," he as the wolf nodded with a bark, "sure thing kid the name is Kaoru," he said as Harry and him charged the Dragon.

* * *

Hermione frowned in annoyance. She hated not knowing things and being clueless. She looked at Sarada, "what is he doing," she asked. Sarada smiled, "he used the Summoning Jutsu a space time ninjutsu that allows the user summon to transport animals or people across long distances instantly however they must sign their name on a aminals contract in there blood. The animals summoned can talk and use ninjutsu," she explained as Hermione nodded, "do the animals have a choice," she asked as Boruto nodded, "yes they can even attack the summoner if they want. In fact when my Dad summoned a legendary Toad as a child the Toad refused to obey him. It was only when his Son Gamakichi told him that Dad saved his life. If not for Dad saving Gamakichi the Toad would have return to wherever he was summoned from," He explained. Mitsuki nodded, "every summon lives in a hidden location. Getting there is almost impossible," he said as Denki nodded in agreement having nothing more to add.

* * *

Harry and Kaoru ran at the Dragon as the wolf stood up on two legs forming a handsign, "transform," he yelled as he changed into a Kunai. Harry reached to his right grabbed the Kunai as the smoke from the Jutsu faded. He smiled as he jumped to the side avoiding a blast of fire. Harry jumped into the air and threw the Kunai knife at the Dragon's left eye. At the last second the Jutsu broke and Kaoru rammed his right hand's claw into the Dragon's left eye. Blood poured from it's eye. Then he jumped back and Kaoru landed next to him, "there now, I'm out of here," he said as he vanished in a puff smoke. He created a clone and a Rasengan. The clone created a lightning Sphere around the Rasengan. He ran forward and jumped into the air avoiding a blast of fire as he slammed his Rasengan into the Dragon's head, "Tentō Rasengan," he yelled as a blast of lightning shot through the Dragon's head killing it.

* * *

Denki smirked at Hermione, "I would expect no less from Harry," he said as Hermione nodded, "this one I understand. He summoned a wolf and had it charged the Dragon along side him. The wolf transformed into a Kunai and Harry threw it. At the last second the wolf dropped the jutsu and used its claws to stab the Dragon's eye. Both Him and Mirai are truly genius's," she explained as Sarada nodded, "you hit the nail on the head," she said.

* * *

Harry headed into the tent and sat down, "three minutes is all it took," he said with a grin as Mirai glared at him her eyes blazing, "It took me four minutes, damn it," she thought in anger as she looked at Harry in anger. Bagman entered the tent with a grin, "that was amazing, now the others have to figure out a clue you guys don't get one, you will also not know when the task is and are forbidden from trying to find out" he said before he walked out of the tent as Fleur exited the tent. Harry sighed, "I was hoping for a actual fighting task," he said as Mirai nodded with a smirk,"for once we agree," she said as he nodded.

Boruto, Denki, Sarada, Mitsuki, Hermione, Konohamaru and Sakura entered the room. Boruto looked at them and laughed,"that was so underwhelming," he said as Denki nodded, "I was wondering when you would kick their asses," he said. Sarada smiled, "the students seemed to enjoy it. A few kids wanted to come and see you but we scared them off," she said. Mitsuki frowned, "that was a good match," he told them. Konohamaru smiled with a nod, "Mirai you're plan was great," he said Sakura nodded, "Harry I do have something I want to do with you later," she said as he nodded. Mirai smirked, "I know what I will work on," she said as Boruto smirked, "good because I have been developing a new jutsu," he said with a smirk as Sarada looked at him with a confused look. Hermione looked at Harry, "you did great," she told him with a smile as he grinded, "thank Hermione," he said. Denki spoke, "let's go back to the dorm and relax," he said.

End Of Chapter Forty Seven The First Task

Chapter Forty Eight Romance Is For Fools


	49. Chapter 50

Chapter Forty Eight Romance Is For Fools

Professor McGonagall exited the castle and walked into what was normally the Quidditch Pitch. With no Quidditch this year the headmaster had allowed the Shinobi to use it for training. She walked near the pitch and looked on in shock.

Harry was sparing with Denki easily defending his attacks. He wore a black t shirt and baggy pants. Sarada and Boruto were doing sit ups. Sakura and Konohamaru were in the middle of an intense spar and Mirai was off a good distance away reading a scroll. She spoke out, "Harry, Mirai, may I have a word," she asked. Mirai stood and walked over her eyes blazing in anger. Harry and Denki bowed as Harry made his way over along with Sakura. Sakura looked at Professor McGonagall, "what is it, we are training," she asked annoyed. Mirai nodded her voice cold, "you better not be bothering me over something trivial," she said. Professor McGonagall sighed, "no I need to tell you something regarding the tournament," she said. They all nodded as she continued, "I just told my class and realized you need to be informed. The Yule Ball is approaching a traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament. You all may attend only rule is you must dress nicely. You may wear whatever you consider formal. As you are not students I won't tell you how to behave but please act appropriately. As champions you and your dance partners must open the ball," she said. Mirai spoke immediately, "I refuse," she said. Professor McGonagall looked at her, "you what," she said. Mirai laughed slightly, "I said no I don't care, I don't do this crap it's a waste of time. You're tradition means nothing to me," she said. Professor McGonagall looked at Sakura, "can't you do something," she asked. Sakura frowned, "I have no control over what she does in her free time. Besides I would never force her to do something if she doesn't want to," she said. Harry spoke, "I may do it," he said. Professor McGonagall looked at him, "if what," she asked curiously. Harry grinned, "If Hermione agrees to be my date," he said simply. Denki and Mitsuki who had stopped there training looked at each other, "you going," Denki and asked. Mitsuki looked at him, "I don't understand the point," he asked as Denki slapped his forehead. Denki spoke, "Harry and Hermione or Boruto and Sarada who agrees to go as a date first," he asked. Mitsuki looked at him, "I'm not sure," he said somewhat confused as Boruto and Sarada were off in thought. Boruto looked at Sarada who blushed. McGonagall looked at Harry and Mirai, "fine I won't bother you about the matter I know It's not my place," she said as Mirai nodded, "Romance Is For Fools," she said as she turned to walk back to continue her training. Harry looked at Sakura, "Sensei do you mind if I go," he asked. Sakura smiled, "fine, go ask Hermione," she said as Harry grinned, "I need to shower first I'm not asking her out smelling like this," he said as he ran off.

* * *

After showing and changing into a new set of clothes Harry found himself sitting down at the same table as Hermione, "Hello," he greeted as she smiled, "hello Harry, I thought you had training for a few more hours," she said. Harry smiled, "yeah but something came up," he said. Hermione looked at him, 'oh you mean the Yule Ball. you're mad about it aren't you," she said softly. Harry took a breath, "Listen Hermione, I was wondering you would like to go to the ball with me," he asked. She looked up from her book and straed at him, "really are you sure Harry," she asked happily. He nodded, "who else would I go with," he asked. Hermione looked at him, "Sarada" she said quietly as Harry laughed quietly, "Sarada no way, we are just friends. Besides she is too focused on Boruto," he said. Hermione smiled, "well then my answer is yes of course," she said as Harry smiled, "I'm not wearing robes by the way," he said with a smile. Hermione nodded, "I don't care what you wear," she told him as he nodded. It was than Viktor Krum entered the room. He sat down at a nearby table and Hermione sighed, "he is coming here a lot and has been staring at me," she said as Harry's eyes narrowed, "want me to 'talk' to him," he said as she shook her head, "Harry I don't need you to worry about me I can take care of myself," she said as Harry nodded, "I know it's just I can handle everything must easier," he said as she nodded, "yes but I can handle some Quidditch player," she said as he nodded. She looked at him, "are Boruto and Sarada going together," she asked as she looked down to her work. Harry sighed, "Boruto better ask, Sarada's liked him for years," he said. Hermione shifted in her seat, "Harry can I ask a question," she said you can she was nervous as Harry nodded. Hermione too a breath, "last year Mirai mentioned Hidan being a member of the terrorist organization known as Akatsuki, what is Akatsuki," she asked. Harry froze his body grew tense at the very word Akatsuki. Harry sighed, "Akatsuki was a group of Rough Shinobi from all different countries and villages. It was made up of some of the worst Rough Ninja in history. Itachi Uchiha and Obito Uchiha upon them. They killed so many people and started the Fourth Great Ninja War that killed thousands," he said. Hermione frowned, "I'm assuming this is what you learned in history class," she asked and he nodded. Harry looked at her, "you know I just realized you're parents are dentists right?," he asked looking at her now smaller teeth and she sighed, "Mom and Dad won't be too pleased. I've been trying to persuade them to let me shrink them for ages, but they wanted me to carry on with my braces. You know, they're dentists and they want to do it there way," she said as Harry nodded, "good luck with that hope you don't get in trouble," he said as she nodded, "that would sink i'm hoping they will forget by the next time I see them," she said as he nodded, "I once used that logic over the weekend while in the academy," he said as she looked at him surprised, "did it work," she asked as he laughed, "god no, Shino Sensei was pissed on Monday and I got detention," he said as she looked at him amused, "what did you do," she asked as he smiled, "Boruto almost hit Metal with a Demon Wind Shuriken during Shuriken training. I called him out, we fought and Shino Sensei saw us. We stopped before he could tell us off and hoped he would forget about it. He didn't," Harry explained. Hermione grinned, "you were always a troublemaker," she joked. Harry nodded.

* * *

Harry walked in the direction of his dorm when Ron bursted passed him. His face was red and his sister was following him. Ginny stopped and turned to him, "Hey Harry," she said as Harry smiled, "out of sheer curiosity why is your brother running around with his hands covering his face. She sighed, "He asked Fleur Delacour to go to the ball with him," she said simply as Harry burst out laughing, "oh that is the best thing i've heard all day, no offense Ginny," he said as she smiled, "it was pretty funny," she said as they both laughed. Ginny froze and frowned, "you know he misses you and Hermione," she said as Harry sighed, "I'm willing to give him a chance if he says sorry," Harry told her as she nodded and ran off.

* * *

Harry entered his dorm and was immediately confronted by Denki, "did she say yes," he asked as Harry nodded, "yeah thank god," he said with a sight as Denki grinned, "good to hear," he said as Harry looked at him, "you going to come," he asked and Denki shook his head, "there is no one for me to go with," he said as Harry sighed, "when we get home you need to work on that," he said as Denki frowned, "not on my priority list right now" he told his friend. Denki sighed. Harry glacned at the couch as Boruto sat down and sighed, "Sarada has a nice ass, " he said as Harry and Denki stared at him in shock. He looked at them his eyes wide his face red, "did I say that outloud," he asked as Harry smirked, "Fraid so buddy," he said with amusement in his voice. Denki looked at Boruto, "why don't you just tell Sarada you like her. Take her to the ball I'm sure she will love that," he said annoyed. Boruto glared at them, "not everyone can just ask a girl out like Harry,' he spat as Harry laughed, "just try you will like the results," he said as Boruto stood, "I will think about it," he snapped as he walked into his room. Denki looked at Harry, "I would be more worried about the fact that her Dad is the second most powerful being alive," he whispered as Harry laughed, "wouldn't want to piss that guy off. Trained with him once," he said as Denki nodded as they both looked up to see Mirai before they blood covered her face, "what did he teach you," she asked rudely as Harry smirked,"none of your bussiness bitch," he said speaking lowly. Mirai looked at him with a looked of anger before she walked away.

As Mirai entered her room she slammed her fist against the wall cracking it. She looked down in anger, "damn you Harry Potter when did you get this strong," she whispered in anger.

* * *

Outside the Riddle House Genji stood with black hair in his late fifties. He looked at a tree as a young man at least fourteen faded out of it. He wore a black cloak with hood that covered his face. He wore a red mask with only two holes to allow his eyes to see. There was a red shine emitting from his right eye. He spoke, "you all remember the plan," the man asked his voice cold. Genjin nodded, "Tobe is annoyed with how long it's taking. Bakugo only cares about his own interests and how this furthers them. Hidan being removed was good call," Genji said as the cloaked man nodded," Yes it was he is excited for our other plans elsewhere. I need you all to continue with our plans here until I'm ready to make my move," he said as Genji smiled, "of course My Lord how long will it be until you're ready," he asked as the man sighed, "I'm not sure, I need to prepare, that fool does not even suspect a thing, for a ninja of his caliber it's quite saddening," he said with a smirk as he placed a vial on the ground and faded back into the ground.

End Of Chapter Forty Eight Romance Is For Fools

Chapter Forty Nine The Yule Ball

Finally I've been waiting to put out the ending to this chapter forever. There are hints at what's going on.


	50. Chapter 51

Chapter Forty Nine The Yule Ball

Harry awoke Christmas morning and dressed himself. He exited his room to see everyone scattered around the common room. He glanced out of the window and grinned at the sight of snow filling the grounds, "hey guys why don't we eat than have a snowball fight," he said excitedly. Mirai looked at him, "sure I can kick your ass," she said with a smirk. Boruto and Sarada nodded in agreement and Mitsuki looked at them before nodding. They headed down to the Great Hall and sat down. They sat down at the table as students filed in. Hermione took a seat next to them and smiled, "Merry Christmas," she said as Boruto laughed, "I still don't understand this holiday," he said as the others nodded Harry sighed, "I just kind of roll with it," he said. Harry grinned, "Hermione want to join our snowball fight, no tricks just a fair game," he said as Hermione shook her head," no thank you," she said as Harry frowned, "why Hermione are you scared," he teased as Hermione sent him a glare, "what! No of course not," she said in exasperation. Harry smirked, "then you won't mind joining in," he said as Hermione snorted, "as if, I just don't want to, really," Boruto frowned, "the first time I saw snow was when I was in the Land Of Iron," he said as Sarada nodded in agreement.

They went out onto the grounds in the afternoon; the snow was untouched except for the deep channels made by the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students on their way up to the castle. Harry frowned as they saw Sakura and Konohamaru standing outside with grins on there face. Within minutes a all out war had begun. Sakura and Konohamaru clearly enjoying the chance to forget their responsibilities. Mirai and Harry stood off trying to take each other down. Sarada and Denki used their eyes to unfairly avoid snowballs and Mitsuki gathered large portions of snow with his arms stretching out. Boruto played fairly. Around five o'clock Sarada and Hermione announced they had to get ready leaving everyone shocked as Sakura sighed, "seeing all this young love makes me wonder where you are now," she whispered to herself as she looked into the sky and a crow flew across the sky. It was than Harry whipped around to look at Boruto, "wait are you and Sarada going together," he asked as Boruto nodded. Sakura smiled, "I should probably go see if Sarada needs any help," she said vanishing in a puff of smoke. About an hour later Harry wandered into his room to get dressed.

He grabbed his suit and got dressed untying his headband from his head and placing it on his nightstand, "should I bring Kunai,this is still a mission," he shook his head at the thought placing his gear on his bed. He wondered out of the room and saw Boruto in a suit waiting outside as well on the couch. It was than the door to Sarada opened and their jaws dropped. Sarada had never been one to dress up in fact neither of them had ever seen her in a dress. The dress was red and reached her knees. Harry was smirked as he spoke, "Sarada you looked nice," he politely as she nodded back at him as she looked at Boruto who simply stood there unmoving. Sarada she smirked, "um Boruto," she said as his head snapped, "you look great Sarada," he stuttered. Harry smiled as he bid his friends goodbye and head to the Gryffindor Common Room. He stood outside the entrance as he waited. It was than the door swung open and Harry face the door and his jaw dropped. Her hair was no longer bushy but sleek and shiny, and twisted up into an elegant knot at the back of her head. She was wearing robes made of a floaty, periwinkle-blue material. She was smiling. She walked up to Harry and greeted him as he stared before shaking his head, "you look beautiful," he said as Hermione blushed, "you look great yourself," she said as Harry smiled. They walked to the Great Hall in silence both smiling. As they entered the world seemed to stop as everyone stared at Hermione in disbelief. Pansy Parkinson gaped at her as she walked by with Malfoy, and even he didn't seem to be able to find an insult to throw at her. Ron shot him a glare and Harry ignored him. He glanced a Boruto and Sarada who were off hidden in a connor. He looked around and saw Sakura and Konohamaru off talking quietly. They both appeared to be serious.

McGonagall told the champions and their partners to get in line in pairs and to follow her. The walls of the Hall had all been covered in sparkling silver frost. Harry struggled not step on Hermione's feet failing as she left out a yelp of pain, "Ouch," she said as Harry cringed, "sorry," he said as she smiled telling him it was fine. Ron danced with Padma as Harry and Hermione reached top table.

Dumbledore smiled happily as the champions sat down. Harry took note of Mr. Crouch's absent. Percy Weasley sat at the table and stared at Harry. Percy pointed at the seat beside him and Harry shook his head glancing at his date. Dumbledore, however, looked carefully down at his own menu, then said to his plate, "Pork chops!". Harry and Hermione did the same as Harry spoke, "this is more work for house elves," he said as she nodded, "I know but I'm going to try to enjoy my night," she joked before asking, "Mirai refuse," she asked though it was more of a statement. Harry nodded while he closed his eyes as a look of annoyance filled his face, "stupid bitch thinks training is all that matters, probably training right now, unlike me I know when to make time for something beautiful," he said without realizing his own words. Hermione's face turn beat red and she smiled, "you think I'm beautiful," she asked and Harry immediately nodded, "well yeah obviously, I've thought so since we almost got caught by the the basilisk," he said as she looked at him ,"I've kinda like you since first year when we were getting the stone," she said as Harry's jaw dropped before he laughed, "well sorry to keep you waiting," he said as she smiled, "It's alright," she said with a blush. The Weird Sisters started playing as Harry and Hermione stepped onto the dance floor. Harry smiled brightly as they danced as he looked at danced for a while when Hermione gestured for them to sit down. They sat down at a table. They were approached by Boruto and Sarada both smiling, "yo," Boruto said as Sarada waved they sat down and, "any luck with the egg," Sarada asked. Harry shook his head, "I should probably get on that," he said amused. Hermione glared at him, "you should get on that Harry," she scolded as Boruto laughed, "like hell he will," he joked as Harry glared at him. It was than the voice of Draco Malfoy filled the room, "The Mudblood really Potter," he snarled as Harry's head snapped in his direction, "I swear to god," he said as Malfoy smirked, "you guys can't hurt me, you're not allowed to," he said as Hermione sighed, "Malfoy can't you be civil for once," she snapped in annoyance. It was than Sakura appeared behind him at speeds they could not follow. She tapped him on the shoulder, "Hey kid, boo," she said as he let out yelp and bolted off. Sakura smirked, "that kid was a prick," she said as she looked at Sarada and grinned evilly, "I got Dumbledore to charm my phone to work," she said as her daughter's eyes grew wide as she pulled it out, "mom come on no pictures," she pleaded as Harry looked at Hermione, "let's go for a walk," he whispered as she nodded immediately

* * *

Harry and Hermione walked out of the castle they're hands locked as Harry looked around and smiled. This was nice being able to let go for a few hours. They walked around the lake and Hermione smiled, "I had a great time tonight Harry," she said happily as he grinded, "so did I," he said as she smiled. They stopped and looked at each other. without thinking, without planning it Harry kissed her. After what seemed like forever they broke apart. Harry looked at her, "I totally planned that," he said as she laughed, "sure you did Harry," she said amused before sighing, "what does this mean," she asked. Harry smiled, "I don't know would you like to give this a try," he asked and she nodded, "I would like that," she said as Harry smiled, "so you're my girlfriend than," he said as she grinned, "and you're my boyfriend," she said. Hermione sighed, "I hate to do this Harry but i'm getting tired," she said as Harry nodded,"you want me to walk you back to your Common Room," he asked and she smiled, "I don't need an escort but alright," she said as Harry grinned and they walked to the Common Room. As they passed the Quidditch Pitch Harry was brought to a sudden stopped as smoke filled the area. Harry felt lightheaded, "sleeping gas,shit," he thought as he fell to the ground the world black. Hermione tried to reach for her wand as a man appeared and picked up Harry, "you will never see him again," the man said as she reached out her hand, "Harry, no," she whispered before she fell unconscious. The man smirked, "good I was getting sick of waiting for Voldemort's terrible plan this way is much better," he said as he took to the trees.

* * *

Sakura looked at Hermione as Dumbledore walked up next to her, "what happened," he asked as she shook her head, "appears to be sleeping gas," she said as Mirai landed next to them, "Harry would have been with her," she said as Sakura nodded and created a clone telling it to find the others. As they arrived Boruto and Sarada having changed back into their usuals clothes. Denki frowned in worry, "we need her to wake up and tell us what happened," he said as Sakura nodded, "I have a drug that can wake her up can I administer it," she asked as Konohamaru frowned and Mcgonagall nodded, "do it," she said as Sakura quickly removed a needle from her pouch as she and administered it into Hermione's arm as she began to stir and sat up as Dumbledore as knelt down, "Ms Granger, where is Harry," he asked as her eyes widened as she spoke in panic, "he was captured by some guy," she said as she went on to describe the man. Sakura nodded, "Denki can you track them with your byakugan," Sakura asked as Denki activated his byakugan and looked ahead, "I can see a small trail of Chakra," he said as everyone nodded. Boruto smiled, "We need to save Harry," he said as Mitsuki nodded and Mirai tightened her headband. Konohamaru looked at Dumbledore, "sorry but we need to go," he said as Sakura nodded and the shinobi took off to the trees.

End of Chapter Forty Nine The Yule Ball

Chapter Fifty The Return Of The Dark Lord


	51. Chapter 52

Chapter Fifty The Return Of The Dark Lord

Harry opened his eyes and the first thing he felt was pain. Terrible pain unlike anything he had ever felt. He looked around he had left the Hogwarts Grounds. Tight cords were around him binding him to the point of being unable to move. He was tied to a headstone. He looked ahead to see Genji, A man wearing a black robes. He had red eyes and black hair. He had a massive scroll half the size of Harry's body on his back. It looked much like a sealing scroll. Though Harry had never seen one that massive. He glanced around saw the area. It was a dark and overgrown graveyard; the outline of a church was visible beyond a large yew tree to his right. A hill rose above them to his left. He could just make out the outline of a fine old house on the hillside. He looked at a grave and his eyes grew wide as it read

TOM RIDDLE

Harry glanced at the men before him, "so you're the guys working with Voldemort," he said as Genji glared, "did I say you could speak boy," he yelled as metal shot out the ground and pierced Harry's left arm as he let out a scream of pain. It was than another voice spoke, "you can kill him later Genji," he said as the Metal was yanked out of his left arm following to the ground. He looked at Genji and the unknown man, "why are you working with them, you are so powerful," he said as Genji smirked, "I have my reasons one of them is that I want to destroy the Hidden Leaf," he said as Harry's eyes grew wide. He opened his mouth to speak as a voice filled the area, "let me carry out the plan," he said stepping out of the shadows. It was Wormtail. He placed a giant cauldron on the ground as Harry struggled in his bounds, "no I need to figure out what Genji's plan is," he said as he gave up his struggle. He looked down and saw a gigantic snake slithering through the grass, circling the headstone where he was tied. Harry got sight of a evil faced baby. He was not sure it was even possible for a baby to be that ugly. Wormtail lowered the creature into the cauldron; there was a hiss, and it lowered below the surface.. Harry's eyes grew wide, "why are they working with Voldemort it doesn't make sense," he thought. Wormtail began speaking, " Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son!" He pulled a dagger from inside his cloak. "Flesh — of the servant — willingly given — you will — revive — your master" he said sobbing . He helded at his right hand the one with the missing finger and swung down. The hand fell of falling into the cauldron as Harry flicked his wrist in attempt to remove a kunai he had hidden in the sleeve of his suit, "this is my only Kunai, he thought. Wormtail walked up to Harry, "B-blood of the enemy . . . forcibly taken . . . you will . . . resurrect your foe" Wormtail approached him and he quickly hid the Kunai. Wormtail used the danger to penetrate his right arm. He grinned, "is that all you've got," he mocked as Genji jumped, "killing you will be one of the best moments of my life," he said with joy. Wormtail poured the blood into the cauldron. Harry frowned, "I need to think," he said as he struggled in his bounds. He smiled as an idea hit him. At that moment a man rose up. "Robe me," said the high, cold voice. In Front of Harry was Voldemort. Voldemort looked at Harry, "we did have an agreement Genji," he said as Genji smiled. Voldemort smiled as He pressed his long white forefinger to the brand on Wormtail's arm were a tattoo of the dark mark lay. Voldemort "It's back they will all have noticed it . . . and now, we shall see . . . now we shall know" he said with a smile. The scar on Harry's forehead seared with a sharp pain again. "You stand, Harry Potter, upon the remains of my late father" he said as Harry smirked, "cool sounds like a swell guy," he said. "A Muggle and a fool . . . very like your dear mother. But they both had their uses, did they not? Your mother died to defend you as a child . . . and I killed my father, and see how useful he has proved himself, in death. "You see that house upon the hillside, Potter? My father lived there. My mother, a witch who lived here in this village, fell in love with him. But he abandoned her when she told him what she was. . . . He didn't like magic, my father . . .

"He left her and returned to his Muggle parents before I was even born, Potter, and she died giving birth to me, leaving me to be raised in a Muggle orphanage . . . but I vowed to find him . . . I revenged myself upon him, that fool who gave me his name . . . Tom Riddle. . . ." Harry frowned, "who cares," he said with annoyance. Death Eaters began Apparating into the area and Genji looked at him and grinned with hate, "This Is Tobe," he said gesturing to his comrade. Voldemort looked at his death eaters and smile evilly, "Welcome, Death Eaters, Thirteen years . . . thirteen years since last we met. Yet you answer my call as though it were yesterday. . . . We are still united under the Dark Mark, then! Or are we? I smell guilt. I see you all, whole and healthy, with your powers intact such prompt appearances! and I ask myself . . . why did this band of wizards never come to the aid of their master, to whom they swore eternal loyalty?" he said as no one spoke, And then I ask myself, but how could they have believed I would not rise again? They, who knew the steps I took, long ago, to guard myself against mortal death? They, who had seen proofs of the immensity of my power in the times when I was mightier than any wizard living? And I answer myself, perhaps they believed a still greater power could exist, one that could vanquish even Lord Voldemort. Perhaps they now pay allegiance to another perhaps that champion of commoners, of Mudbloods and Muggles, Albus Dumbledore?" He frowned, "It is a disappointment to me," he said as the death eaters began to beg him for forgiveness. He grinned, "I myself am in a very good mood today. You see Harry Potter is very powerful so I made a deal with a small number of strong individuals. Unfortunately part of the deal was Genji here getting to kill Harry Potter, now I believe this was worth my return so Genji," he said with joy in his eyes. Genji turned, "I want to see the power that killed my son," he said as metal shot out of the ground and cut the ropes holding Harry as he fell to the ground. His scar ached as he stood up and faced Genji as he smirked. He readied his kunai as Tobe looked at Genji, "this boy is no joke, I've heard he made Genin at age ten be careful," he said as Genji nodded, "he will be one of the first to fall in place of our goal," he said so lowly no one could hear him. Harry frowned and his eyes narrowed, "I think this fight will be one on one but others could easily interfere," he thought as he saw rain clouds were forming in the sky above them, "I need to get out of here or I'm going to die," he whispered.

* * *

The Team of Leaf Shinobi jump through the trees with Denki in the lead. Mirai landed on a branch pushing herself off of the branch as Kunai flew on the branch before her. She immediately jump back as Denki landed on the ground next to her as Boruto, Sarada and Mitsuki landed behind them. Sakura and Konohamaru landed in front of them. A man seemed to fazed out of the ground. The man wore a black cloak and red mask, "sorry but I can't let you interfere," he said as he sat down on the tree branch. Mirai looked up and glared at the masked man.

Chapter Fifty The Return Of The Dark Lord

Chapter Fifty One The Strongest Jutsu

AN: I would just like to thank everyone reading for this far. I know at times the story can be tedious but soon it will all may off. Also I would like to say this is building to something. Also fun fact Genji is named after Genji from Overwatch who I kinda main.


	52. Chapter 53

Chapter Fifty One The Strongest Jutsu

Harry frowned and his eyes narrowed, "I think this fight will be one on one but others could easily interfere," he thought as he saw rain clouds were forming in the sky above them, "I need to get out of here or I'm going to die," he whispered. Harry rushed forward as Genji shot metal out of the ground and he moved to the left. Genji smiled as he was instantly behind Harry. Harry's eyes grew wide as he stood frozen, "so fast," he thought as Genji grabbed his left arm snapped it back as the sound of his bones shattering could be heard. Harry gritted his teeth as he swung his leg back slamming it into Genji stomach as Genji was knocked back a few feet as a puppet flew at Harry cutting him in the chest with a blade as he fell to the ground, "damn it, I'm totally outclass," he thought as blood poured from his wound and he noticed it was not healing, "is it because Voldemort is nearby," he wondered as Genji appeared kicking him in the ribs as they shattered. Harry forced himself up and looked at the enemy. Death Eaters were laughing. Voldemort spoke, "may I join in on the fun," he asked as Genji nodded, "sure but I get to kill him," he reminded as the Dark Lord nodded. Voldemort moved slowly forward and turned to face Harry. He raised his wand. "Crucio!" Harry felt pain unlike any other as he looked up and smirk, "that all you got Tommy," he mocked. As the pain increased, "just need to hold out a bit longer," Harry thought as rain poured from the sky.

* * *

A man seemed to fazed out of the ground. The wore a black cloak and red mask, "sorry but I can't let you interfere," he said as he sat down on the tree branch. Mirai looked up and glared at the masked man. Sakura shouted out, "move aside and you can live," she said as the masked man smirked, "Sakura of the Legendary Three, you are the only real threat here, the rest are mere ants" he said as Mirai jumped up and flew at the man pulling out her Kunai as flame formed around it in the shape of a blade, "Blaze Cutter," a blade of fire shot out of her sword and directly hit the masked man destroying the branch he sat on as the tree burned. Sakura smiled, "good job, Mirai," she said as Denki whipped around to the right to see the Mask Man sitting on a tree to his right, "Oi Oi I don't want to fight," he said holding up his hands as Boruto glared, "how did he even," he whispered as Sakura stood in the front tense, "was that, no it's not possible," she whispered. Konohamaru looked at his team, "formation B," he said as they nodded Mitsuki jumped up forming handsigns,"Lightning Style: Snake Lightning," he held out his arm and a snake of thunder released from his arm. Boruto jumped over his head, "Wind Style: Gale Palm" He clasped his hands together as wind fired at his enemy. Sarada followed up as she looked up and spat, "Fire Style Phoenix Flower Jutsu," she spat a series volley of small fireballs at the Mask Man.

* * *

Harry squirmed in pain as a sword flew into his stomach as Voldemort continued to use Crucio on him. It was than he allowed a smiled to creep onto his face Thunder roared in the sky as he used his right arm to push himself into the air as he grabbed the sword and threw it at Voldemort as Genji threw Kunai blocking the blade as Harry took off running as he jump into the tree's and raised his hand as lightning covered it.

* * *

Flashback

Upon arriving in the training grounds Harry faced his teacher as he spoke, "listen here brat, I don't want to teach a loser like you but Sakura is making me, she says you use lightning?" he said. Harry nodded, yes sir," he said. Sasuke looked at him, "this jutsu is for Voldemort only, it is a one shot kill move that I have only used once in my life," he said. Harry nodded, "I understand," he said. Sasuke smirked, "I have a jutsu known as Kirin but that's not what you're going to be learning," Sasuke said as Harry's eyes grew wide as he said, "what you're joking," he said. , "alright now I'm confused," he said Sasuke sighed, "you're going to create your own version based on the same idea," Sasuke explain. Harry frowned, "so this will be weaker," Sasuke shook his head, "this could be one of the most powerful jutsu ever," he told Harry who nodded as they began training.

* * *

Harry raised his arm as he flinched in pain, "I need to end this now," Harry said as he stumbled to stay up the Lightning in the sky began to change shape as it took on the form of a Phoenix. Voldemort eyes bulged as Tobe took a step back, "we need to run," he said as Genjin shook his head, "Metal Style Metal Dome," he said placing his hands on the ground as a metal dome surround them, "Lightning Phoenix," Harry said as he lowered his hand. The massive Lightning Phoenix bigger than the courtyard bolted down at the speed of lightning and in less than half a second and crashed into the ground. There was a massive explosion as he fell to the ground off of the tree landing as blood poured from his chest.

* * *

Voldemort pushed himself off the ground as he looked at his death eaters as they let out curses. Genji stood and looked around as the Metal Dome dissolved. The whole courtyard was level and everything but the area that was covered by the dome was gone leaving nothing but dirt, "no wonder you killed my Son, being capable of something like this," he said as Tobe shook his head, "It was the storm," he said as Genji nodded, "yes I see, he just manipulated the lightning already there and change it's shape," he said as the sound of sirens was heard Voldemort sighed, "we must go," he said as they all disembarked.

* * *

The man sat they're as the attacks made contact with the tree as he appeared next to Sakura as the attack exploded. Sakura spun around to punch the man only for him to duck avoiding it as black flames shot out of his eyes and Sakura narrowly avoid the flames. No one moved as they stared at the man. Sakura glared at him and was shocked to the core, "Sharingan," she whispered, "who the hell are you," Sakura spat. The man did not speak as she glared, "you're clearly not normal," she said. She looked at him, "the ability to avoid our jutsu so easily and a Sharingan eye. As well as the skill to know about Hogwarts and get into the school grounds without any of us noticing. who are you," she asked as she continued, "at least tell me what we can call this little group," she asked as the Masked Man replied, "Yoake," he said as he looked up into the sky and spoke, "Time's up, I will take my leave now," He said as he faded into the ground vanishing.

* * *

The team of ninja landed on the ground in the woods near the ruined graveyard. Mirai and Denki looked on in worry as Sakura walked over to Harry and Began healing him, "he's really beat up but I've healed him enough to travel," she said as Denki nodded. Boruto looked at her, "he going to be ok," he asked as Sakura nodded. Sarada had tears in her eyes as she spoke, "are you sure it's safe to move him," she asked as Sakura nodded as she slid Harry onto her back and knelt down slightly so he wouldn't fall. Mitsuki spoke, "we should be going," he said as Konohamaru looked at Sakura, "we need to get to Lord Naruto and tell him about that Masked Guy," he said as Sakura nodded, "after we clear everything at Hogwarts," she said as everyone nodded. Mirai looked on from the top of a tree glaring at the ruined courtyard as she clenched her fists.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes to see the roof of the Hogwarts Infirmary. He forced himself up and looked down. His whole body was covered in bandages and his left arm in a sling. He felt Hermione throw her arms around him. He could tell she was crying slightly, "are you alright," she asked and he laughed in pain, "I'm alive so that is something," he said as he winched in pain. He looked at Sakura, "where are the others," he asked. She sighed, "packing we need to return to the village something has come up," she said as he nodded. Hermione looked at her, "you need to go now," she asked sadly as Sakura walked over and put her hand on Hermione's shoulder, "listen we can talk about that later, right now we need to be serious," she said as Hermione nodded as Dumbledore and Cornelius Fudge entered the room and Sakura glared at them. Harry sighed as Dumbledore looked at him, "what happened Harry," he asked as Harry sighed, "well I know the ninja working with Voldemort want to destroy the Leaf Village and are very strong…. I had to use Lightning Phoenix," he said as Sakura eyes grew wide, "did it kill them," she asked as Harry shook his head, "no" he said as Sakura sighed, "damn," she said. Harry sighed, , "He's back. Voldemort used a potion to get his body back him and Genji and Tobe the ninja with him tortured me," Harry said. It was than the door flew open as Sarada shoved Moody to the ground, "this man is a spy," she said as he glared at her. Dumbledore looked at her, "I assume you're eyes allowed you to know this," he asked as she nodded. Moody laughed,

"Who put your name in the Goblet of Fire, under the name of a different school? Who knew the only way you would compete was if Mirai was you're opponent, I can only guess they got sick of waiting," he said. It was than Moody's shape began to change. "This is not Alastor Moody," Dumbledore said his body began to change and took on the form of Barty Crouch. Dumbledore pulled out a vial of a clear a liquid and shoved it down the man's throat. He went on to explain how he escaped Azkaban. As he finished his explanation Fudge had him removed and ordered the dementor's kiss. Sakura looked at him ,"what's you're plan," she asked as Fudge looked at her, "for what," he asked. Harry growled, "Voldemort returning it's your problem," he said as he looked at Harry, "You-Know-Who . . . returned? Preposterous, I never did trust you ninja this is all a plan to make more money," he said as Sakura laughed, "that is ridiculous, we can make more money quicker at home, we are helping you because Naruto thinks we should and he's right it's the right thing to do," she spat. "you — you can't seriously believe that. You-Know-Who — back? Come now, come now . . . certainly, it's the word of a boy," he spat as Sakura growled, "that's it we are leaving Harry needs to rest and Hogwarts is clearly not fit for that," she said as Dumbledore nodded, "I understand plus you have things to discuss with your leader," he said as Sakura nodded. Dumbledore looked at Harry, "I'm going to need Sirus to return to do things for me so Sakura sent word asking for him to come back," he said as Harry nodded, "good he was freeloading off of me his own godson," Harry complained. Dumbledore bid Harry farewell as Sakura looked at Harry and Hermione, "I will leave you guys alone, Harry we need to leave," she said as Harry nodded. Harry looked at Hermione, "what about the tournament," he asked as Hermione smiled, "they cancelled it due to everything that has happened," she explained. Harry sighed as Hermione looked at him, as he looked at the table and tried to reach for his water before winching in pain. Hermione smiled as she grabbed the bottle and help him drown the water. She looked at Harry before sighing, "I'm coming with you," she said as he looked at her in shock, "What about school," he said as she smiled, "you're in pain and will be out of it for a while," she said as Harry hung his head, "but training," he muttered, As Hermione narrowed her eyes, "I also need to make sure you don't kill yourself," she said with a hidden threat. Harry laughed nervously as he turned to the door as Ron entered the room. He walked up to the bed and his eyes grew wide as he took in Harry's form. Harry was covered in bandages. Ron sighed, "I'd like to apologize," he said sincerely as Harry narrowed his eyes, "you called me and lying prick that thinks he is better than everyone and only cares about himself. You also made my friend cry," he said simply as Ron sighed, "I was wrong insulting you and Hermione I'm sorry, I've missed you both," he said as he continued, "Harry you're right, I need to be more respectful, Hermione I understand why you're angry as well the way I spoke to Harry was unacceptable and I only hope you can both forgive me," he said as Harry sighed, "I can't believe I'm doing this, sure Ron I forgive you," he said as Hermione nodded, "I guess I was only mad about the 'lying prick that thinks he is better than everyone and only cares about himself' comment you made about Harry," she said as Harry grinned, "by the way Hermione and I are dating," he said as Ron grinned, "congratulations," he said as two figures entered the room. Denki walked over to Harry's bed and sighed, "you are always getting in trouble," he mocked as Harry glared, "I can hurt you when I'm better," he said as Denki laughed nervously, "that's why i'm enjoying this," Mirai who was leaning against the wall looked at him, "I heard a name, what is Lightning Phoenix," she asked as Harry glared, "I don't need to answer to you," he said coldly as she nodded, "you ok," she asked blushing as she looked away. Harry glared, "of course I'm ok you stupid bitch," he said as she nodded, "good it would be annoying if you died," she said as walked out of the room. Harry looked at Hermione, "I want you to stay here, I will be fine," he said as she glared, "Harry," she said as Harry shook his head, "school is important to you, I will be fine," he said as she nodded with a pout, "fine but I'm going to visit," she said as he nodded, "I will visit as well," Harry said as she smiled. It was than Sakura entered the room, "Boruto packed your stuff we are leaving," she said as he nodded. He shook Ron's hand and kissed Hermione before Denki helped him out of bed and he let out a groan of pain. They eventually exited the castle and the team met up. As they left the caste Sakura explained what happened with the Masked Man and Harry looked down, "Yoake huh," he said as Sakura nodded, "these guys have a plan and they need Voldemort to complete it," she said as Harry nodded.

* * *

Harry sat in the chair in Naruto's office as Naruto sighed. The members of the Hogwarts Protection Team stood before him. Naruto sighed as Konohamaru explained what happened, ,"Amaterasu so he has Mangekyō Sharingan," he said as Boruto nodded, "He was strong dad really strong," he said as Naruto nodded, "I'm going to have Sasuke look into this, I have a feeling it's Connected to the Sound," Naruto said as Sarada jumped in joy, "is he coming back," she asked as Naruto frowned, "I'm sorry Sarada but he won't come back until they're is nothing for him to be doing," he said as Sarada hung her head. Sakura placed her arm on her shoulder, "I'm sorry but this is who you're father is," she said calmly. Sarada nodded, "I know but still," she said before going silent. Naruto sighed, "you can all go, Harry you're on leave till you recover," Naruto said as everyone nodded before leaving. Naruto looked at Sakura, "anything you would like me to include in my message to him," he asked as she shook her head, "there is nothing more to say between us," she said as he smiled and nodded.

* * *

Harry entered his apartment and looked around Sirius was gone, "I wonder what the Old Man needed him to do," Harry wondered as he sat down on his couch wincing in pain. He picked up the remote and grinned, "I've got a while might as well enjoy it," he said as he turned on the TV," he said to himself.

* * *

Iori Chojiro walked through the forest. He was dressed in a black cloak as he sighed, "Damn It, I can't believe he gave me such an annoying task," he said as he glanced back at the ocean behind him, "I guess it makes sense we need to take a out this shinobi," he said as he saw a glimpse of a Waterfall. Sitting under the Waterfall was a dark skinned man. The man was the Eight Tails Jinchuriki Killer Bee. He sat in front of the Waterfall of Truth. Iori smirked, "Time to see if you're has strong as they say, Killer Bee Of Hidden Cloud," Iori said.

End Of Chapter Fifty One The Strongest Jutsu

Chapter Fifty Two The Eight Tails Jinchuriki Killer Bee

I'm so happy to get to show even a little of Killer Bee he is such a fun character.


	53. Chapter 54

Chapter Fifty Two The Eight Tails Jinchuriki Killer Bee

Killer Bee looked up at Iori Chojiro as he stood who grinned at him, "Hello Eight Tails," he said as Killer Bee grinned, "Ya Fool Ya fool it's Lord Jinchuuriki," he said as Iori glared at him, "I heard you were annoying but this is ridiculous," he spat as Killer Bee grinned, "Ya Fool thinking you can beat me," he said as he picked up and small rocked and coated in lightning as he threw it at Iori. Iori moved to side and turned to see the rock had created a small crater in the tree behind him. Bee rushed forward to deliver a lightning punch to Iori's head sending him flying into the forest as Iori crashed into the ground leaving a trail of dust from the ground. Iori formed handsigns, "Diamond style, Diamond strike," he yelled as he sent a barrage of Diamonds that were shaped like spears at Bee at blinding spear as he put up his hands to block the attack. Bee's eyes grew wide as he saw paper bombs attached to the spears. The bombs exploded as red chakra coat his body. He grinned, "you ready Gyūki," he thought as the Eight-Tailed Ox inside his body nodded, "Let's go Bee," he said took out a sword and ran at Iori who clapped his hands creating a Diamond sword as they clashed blades. Iori kicked Bee in the stomach sending him flying into the waterfall of truth. Bee slammed into the ground as Iori formed handsigns , "Diamond style, Exploding Diamond Dragon," he yelled as a diamond dragon shot out of the ground and flew at Killer Bee and exploded. Bee was thrown into the air. He slammed into the ground with thump as he coughed up blood. He glared at Iori as his body began to change as he grew and and eight tails spawned out of him. He looked at Iori, "bring it on ya fool," he rapped out. He took on the form of the Eight Tails, "you're Diamond style is impressive I must admit but I will bring you down," he said as The beast opened his mouth as it gathered massive amounts of Chakra and formed a Tailed Beast Bomb. He blasted the attack out as it flew over Iori. the bomb reach the forest and exploded. Iori turned around in terror as the bomb exploded the explosion was massive and when the light faded he saw a large amounts of forest was gone. He turned and smiled as Killer Bee charged him grabbing him with his massive hands as he squeezed his body. Iori let out a scream as he felt his bones ache as he slipped Kunai from his pouch and stabbed Bee's massive hand as he slipped free and ran up the beast's arm and slapped a seal on his forehead. Chakra leaked out of Bee's body as Bee fell to the ground in shock. He rolled out of the way as Iori flew down at him with a Kunai in hand. It was than Bee stood as Iori grinded, "it's over," he said at that moment a Diamond sword ran flew through Bee's chest as he turned his head in shock as a Water Clone dispelled, "water clone damn it," Bee said as the sword was pulled out of his chest and he fell to the ground and Iori looked at him, "thank you for your role in the last war," he said as he stood and walked away. Bee landed on the ground as blood stoked the grass below him, "Yo Gyūki it's been fun old friend," he said as the tailed beast looked at his friend sadness in his voice, "Bee you were the first in a long time to treat me like a person, you suffered so much hate and endured being hunted by Akatsuki because of me, yet you called me friend and didn't use me as a weapon for that I thank you," he said as Bee smiled, "no need to thank me ya fool," he said as he looked into the sky, "brother, I'm sorry," he thought.

"You're kind of an odd one, bump fists with me again," The two men bumped fists, "were brothers from this day on, I'm counting on you Bee," Ai said as he looked at his new brother.

They stood before the waterfall of truth as Ai spoke, "you will now become a Jinchuuriki, things will be much harder for you from now on," he said as Bee laughed, "I'll just give that Octopus a name while I rap," he said as they bumped fists.

"Listen up Bee, always tell me everything. You are very special to me, we are the ultimate tag team," Ai said.

Killer Bee smiled as a tear ran down his face, "It's too bad we couldn't die together bro," he thought. He reached up to his right shoulder with his left arm and gripped the Iron Armour Seal he turned the seal as chakra shot out of it. Within seconds Gyūki stood before him and reached out his hand as Kill Bee held out his own. They're fists met, "good bye old friend, go to the village and tell them what happened" Bee said as Gyūki nodded and Bee's arm fell to the ground "You're the last one Naruto, I'm grateful to say I will be Gyūki's final Jinchuuriki," with that thought his heart stopped. The Eight Tails Jinchuriki, Killer Bee Of The Hidden Cloud was dead.

* * *

Naruto stared at the letter in his hands in shock, "Bee is dead," he whispered as he fell into his office chair. He placed his hand on his forehead. He looked up at his adviser, "these guys are dangerous, get me Sai, I'm sending him to help the Cloud," he said as Shikamaru nodded.

* * *

Harry sat in Yakiniku Q with Shikadai, Inojin, Chōchō, "It's been to long since we hung out," Harry said as Chōchō nodded quickly as she shoved more food into her mouth. Harry laughed as he took a bite of his Yakitori. Shikadai looked at him, "I hear you got a girlfriend from another dimension," he said as Harry nodded, "yeah, when you put it like that it sounds weird," he laughed. Inojin grinned, "what's her name anyway," he asked Harry grinned, "Hermione," he said as Inojin nodded, "how are you feeling anyway," he asked as Harry sighed, "fine I started doing missions again a few months ago," he said as Chōchō smiled, "that's good nothing sucks more than being stuck lying around," he said as Harry nodded flexing his left arm merrily. Harry then spoke, "worse part is Hermione tells me they're government is ignoring the issue of Voldemort being back," he explained as Shikadai nodded, "It makes sense the leader sounds like an idiot and if he get in over his head he could lose his job. We don't have that issue as the Kage are normally the best if not one of the best in their village," he explained as Harry nodded, "well it sounds annoying, I'm actually taking a few vacation days to go visit, I'm leaving in a few hours, apparently she is staying with my godfather Sirius," he said as Shikadai nodded. Chocho sighed, "are you going to protect Hogwarts once more this year," she asked. Harry nodded, "I believe so but I know it will just be Denki, the Bitch and Me, this time, Depends on Dumbledore really" Harry explained as he stood up, "In fact I need to go pack," he said placing money on the table as he headed for the door, "bye guys," he said as he exited the restaurant.

* * *

Harry sealed the last of his clothes into a scroll as he smiled. It had been eight months since Voldemort's return two of them Harry spent recovering from his fight with Genji, Tobe and Voldemort. Harry had when free visited Hermione at Hogsmeade and even stunk into the castle to visit her, He hung out with Ron while they're but mostly went to see his girlfriend. Hermione had also gotten permission to visit him during the early parts of his recovery. Mirai had been training more than ever and been even ruder than normal. Harry had to admit some of the things Hermione had said did worry him. The Ministry Of Magic had spoken of investigating Hogwarts according to Ron's father. Yoake had been quiet and inactive leaving everyone even more confused.

* * *

Harry walked down the streets of Islington as he looked around for the address Hermione have told him. Harry walked between numbers eleven and thirteen. He laughed to himself as the thought of what people who saw the number twelve missing would think. A battered door emerged out of nowhere between numbers eleven and thirteen, followed swiftly by dirty walls and grimy windows. It was as though an extra house had inflated, pushing those on either side out of its way. Harry walked up and knocked on the door as it opened only for him to be pulled into a hug by Hermione, "Harry, I can't believe it's been two weeks, how are you," she said with joy as he smiled, "good how are you," he said as she released him. He smirked, "got all your summer work done," he asked as she smiled, "why of course Mr. Potter," she said slyly as she spoke, "any interesting missions," she asked as Harry shook his head, "I wish, we've been stuck dealing with bandits, BANDITS do I look like a fresh baked Genin to you," he complained loudly. Mrs Weasley, emerged from a door at the far end of the hall. She was beaming in welcome as she hurried towards them, though Harry noticed that she was rather thinner and paler than she had been last time he had seen her. 'Oh, Harry, it's lovely to see you!' she whispered as she went to hug him and he sighed, "nice to see you to," he said annoyed. The wizards behind Harry all made noises of interest and excitement and began walking past him towards the door through which had just come. Harry made to follow, but Hermione held him back held him back, "the meeting's only for members of the Order," she said as Harry glared, "I'm going," he said as she grabbed his hand, "no work please," she pleaded. Harry sighed, "fine, I will not bother," he said as he followed her up the stairs. They entered the room. Ron looked at him from where he sat on the bed, "How are you Ron," Harry asked as he placed his bag on the ground. Harry looked at Hermione, "so what's an order sounds like a fast food joint," Harry joked as Hermione laughed as Ron looked at Harry confused, "I'm confused," he said as Harry held up his hands, "forget it Ron," he said. Ron spoke "we are at the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix," he said as Harry sighed, "oh god what is that," he asked. "It's a secret society, Dumbledore's in charge, he founded it. It's the people who fought against You-Know-Who last time.' Hermione explained as Harry sighed, "secret society joyful," he joked. Harry looked at Ron, "can I get an update on what you guys know on Voldemort," he asked as Ron frowned, "We've told you, the Order don't let us in on their meetings, So we don't know the details - but we've got a general idea," Hermione told him nervously unsure to how he would react, "that's stupid, you guys are strong," he said simply as they both blushed. Harry sighed, "so is there a backyard," he asked as Hermione shook her head. Harry sighed, "well damn I guess a jug where will have to do," he said as Hermione looked at him, "they may not let you leave," she said as Harry laughed, "Hermione, they try to keep me here I blow a hole in the wall," he said with laugh. Hermione went on to explain that they had been clearing the house but he was in no way expected to help. Ron sighed, "Snape is here," he said as Harry laughed, "I'm on vacation, I should so punch him in the face," he said but immediately stopped at his girlfriend's glaring gaze. George entered the room, "giving a report right now," he said as Harry stood, "Interesting I wonder what they're talking," he said as Hermione yanked him back onto the bed, "sit, you are not going to ruin our time together," she said her voice cold as Harry nodded, "yes ma'am," he said as he relaxed. Ginny and Fred entered the room. 'Bill doesn't like him, either,' said Ginny angrily. Harry looked at them, "I thought Bill was in the place with the sand," he asked as Ron laughed, "Egypt Harry it's called Egypt," he said as Harry nodded. "He applied for a desk job so he could come home and work for the Order, He says he misses the tombs,there are compensations." said Fred. George spoke, " he is giving Fleur Delacour english lessons," he said as Harry nodded. Charlie's in the Order, too, but he's still in Romania. Dumbledore wants as many foreign wizards brought in as possible, so Charlie's trying to make contacts on his days off." George said. Harry was confused, "what about Percy," he asked as the room grew silent as he nodded, "He sided with the government over you didn't he," Harry asked as Ginny nodded, "Mom and Dad are so upset," she said sadly. It was than Harry stood, "well I'm hungry, let's go grab food," he said.

End Of Chapter Fifty Two The Eight Tails Jinchuriki Killer Bee

Chapter Fifty Three Dumbledore's Request


	54. Chapter 55

Chapter Fifty Three Dumbledore's Request

Harry entered the kitchen and saw Sirius sitting at the table, "Hey Sirius," he said as he sighed, "so what do you do for fun around here," he asked as Sirius growled, "I'm not allowed to leave," he said as Harry sighed, "that sucks stupid old man," he said as Mrs Weasley entered the room. Harry glanced at the table and saw a plan of a building and walked over and looked at it, "Interesting building ,what's this for," he asked. She nodded, "we are protecting something important there," she said as Harry nodded, "protecting items is boring," he said as she laughed, "I'm assume you've done this kind of thing before," she said as he nodded, "yeah few years back. C ranked got to protect some guy's family treasure," he said before shuddering, "It was a piece of shit hardened and covered in gold! By far the weirdest mission I've ever been on… that guy was insane," he said as everyone stared at him. Harry felt something brush against his knees ,it was Crookshanks, who wound himself once around Harry's legs, purring, then jumped on to Sirius's lap and curled up. Sirius scratched him absent-mindedly behind the ears as he turned, still grim-faced, to Harry, "how have you been," he asked as Harry grinned, "the two months of recovery were not fun and we have not gotten a lot missions lately so I've been pretty bored," he said as Sirius grinned, "thanks for letting me stay at your place for a while," he said as Harry nodded, "no problem, speaking of which I need to get a mission soon, need money," Harry said off handedly. Harry looked at him, " why are you stuck here anyway," he asked as Sirius sighed, "Because the Ministry of Magic's still after me, and Voldemort will know all about me being an Animagus by now, Wormtail will have told him, so my big disguise is useless. There's not much I can do for the Order of the Phoenix . . . or so Dumbledore feels." Harry could practically feel the anger in his words. Harry sighed, "I want to know what's going on," he said as Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George entered the room. Mrs Weasley sighed, "not with them in the room, they are not of age," she said as Harry glared, "Hermione and Ron are strong, and Fred and George are of age" he said as Mrs Weasley glared, "they are children just because you're a ninja does not mean you can treat them like you," she said angrily. Mr Weasley entered the room as Harry stood facing Mrs Weasley, "I'm not if I was I would not have them hiding in this magic house. They are strong," he said. "Molly you can't stop Fred and George, They are of age." Mr Weasley said as his wife shot him a glare, "Fine they can stay but Ginny - Ron Hermione I want, you out of this kitchen, now" she said as Harry glared, "are you deaf they are strong and mature they can help you," he said in anger. Mrs Weasley looked at him in anger, "Ron and Hermione can stay, Ginny out," she said. Harry nodded, "that's fair Ginny has no combat experience and is not trained," he said earning a glare from Ginny. After she left Harry looked at Hermione, "sorry but I need information, we can go out tomorrow just the two of us," he whispered as she nodded with a smile. Harry looked at Sirius, "have Genji and his men been spotted at all," he asked as Mrs Weasley shook her head, "no unfortunately not they have not been seen. It's like they have it's they vanished off the face of the earth," she said as Harry sighed, "they're part of a group called Yoake, they have some goal involving Voldemort and are helping him right now," he said as Hermione spoke, "what is their plan," she asked. Harry sighed, "all I know is one of their goals is to destroy the Leaf. I'm not sure beyond that," he said as Ron looked at him, "the village is safe though," he asked as Harry nodded, "The Seventh is they're so that's not an issue," Harry said simply as Sirius nodded, "nicest man I've ever met that Seventh," he said as Hermione smiled, "I still remember him during the attack a few years back. Never seen anything like it. That power he had," she said with amazement. Harry looked at Mrs Weasley, "what is Voldemort doing," he asked as she sighed, "well he is not killing people," she said as he nodded, "smart move don't want to give the government reason to think he is alive, not that they could deal with the shinobi," he said as Sirius nodded, "that's right," he said. "So, what's the Order been doing?" said Harry, looking around at them all. "Working as hard as we can to make sure Voldemort can't carry out his plans," Sirius replied. Harry smiled, "how do you know his plans," he asked. "Dumbledore's got a shrewd idea, Dumbledore's shrewd ideas normally turn out to be accurate." Sirius said Harry nodded, "what's the plan," he asked. 'Well, firstly, he wants to build up his army again, in the old days he had huge numbers at his command: witches and wizards he'd bullied or bewitched into following him, his faithful Death Eaters, a great variety of Dark creatures. You heard him planning to recruit the giants; well, they'll be just one of the groups he's after. He's certainly not going to try and take on the Ministry of Magic with only a dozen Death Eaters." Mrs Weasley explained. Harry nodded, "I'm more worried about the ninja not making any moves," he said as Ron nodded, "perhaps they're waiting for a challenge," he suggested as Harry nodded, " they must have a reason," he said as they all nodded. The rest of the day was spent relaxing as Ron and Hermione told Harry about the articles discrediting Dumbledore and how they're O-W-L's were coming coming up. A few hours laters later Mrs Weasley told the others to go to bed. Harry went to bed shortly after.

* * *

Harry awoke the next morning and made his way into the kitchen. He sat at the table and greeted Mrs Weasley, "Harry I was wondering if you could help in the drawing room later, there are loads more Doxy's found a nest of dead Puffskeins under the sofa." she asked Harry stood up and crossed his fingers, "Shadow Clone Jutsu," he said as he created four clones and spoke, "go help Mrs Weasley," he said as they all nodded and walked out of the room. Mrs Weasley looked at him, "that looks useful," she said as he nodded. Harry grinned, "I'm going for a jug," he said as she nodded, "I will let the others know she said as Harry took a final bite of his toast and stood, "well see yea," he said as he headed out of the room.

* * *

Harry stopped outside Grimmauld Place as he took a deep breath, "could have been better but jugs will have to do for the time I'm here," Harry thought as he froze. He turned and looked up to Eleven Grimmauld Place, "I felt someone," he thought as he took a quick look around before running up the building. He stood on the roof and looked around. The area was void of any signs of human life and he sighed, "must have been my imagination there is a reason I suck at sensing," he said out loud as he jumped down the building. He landed on the ground as he smiled as he entered Grimmauld Place. Harry let out a sigh as he walked into a kitchen. He saw Ron at the table scrambling to finish his summer homework. Harry could see he was working on a potions essay. Hermione was reading a book on Arithmancy. Harry smiled, "Hey Hermione I was wondering if you want to go grab a bite to eat," he said as Hermione frowned, "I'm not allowed to leave Dumbledore said so," she said as he grinned, "you will be fine, I can handle any Death Eaters," he said as she nodded, "Ron tell you're mom we are going out," she said as he nodded, "I'm not taking the blame if she get's mad," he said as Hermione glared, "she's not my mother Ron, If she has a problem with me going outside too bad, give my mother a call than" Hermione said surprising both Harry and Ron. Harry and Hermione headed out the door and went to a nearby restaurant. They sat down and ordered food as Harry spoke, "so you exited to go back to Hogwarts," Harry asked as she nodded, "yeah but I wish you were there," she said as Harry frowned, "I visit when I can," he said as she looked down, "I know, are you coming back this year," she asked as he sighed, "I don't know at the moment there is no reason," he said as she nodded. The two continued to talk for an hour before deciding to leave. Harry reached for his money as his eyes grew wide, "I only have Ryo and Wizard Money," he said as Hermione smiled as she placed money on the table, "it's fine I can pay," she said grabbing his hand as he smiled. They walked out of the restaurant and Harry's eyes grew wide as he pulled Hermione close to his chest. As he whipped around as people walked passed them. He looked up at the building they had just exited and glared, "where did they go," he thought as Hermione whispered, "Harry what's going on," Hermione said as she felt her body feel like it was in a tube going speeds she could hardly imagine as they appeared on top of the building. Harry placed her on the ground and face the edge of the building, "I knew I sensed something whoever you are you suck at your job," he mocked as a man seem to materialize in front of them as Hermione looked at Harry, "ok what is going on," she depended as Harry smirked, "this man has been spying on Grimmauld Place," he said as her eyes grew wide, "I sensed his presence when I returned from my jug, must suck at hiding his chakra if I was able to sense him," Harry mocked as he continued, "that is why I made sure we stayed nearby when we went out to lure this guy out… and go out with you sweetie," he said as she nodded, "where did he come from," she asked has Harry nodded, "Chameleon Jutsu but he sucks at it," Harry said as the man glared, "names Yama and we don't need to fight," he said as Harry smirked, "you're coming with me as a prisoner," he said as he took a fighting stance. Yama looked at him carefully taking over his stance, "there is no opening this boy is strong I don't stand a chance," he thought as Harry looked at him and vanished and appeared behind him as he delivered a chop to his neck knocking him to the ground. Harry looked at the ground stunned, "that was incredibly underwhelming," he said as Hermione nodded, "that was easy like way too easy," she said in shock as Harry picked up the Yama's body and looked at Hermione, "well shit," he said as she nodded, "how do I get down from here," she said as Harry sighed and created a clone that picked up Hermione, "we need to get back," he said as she nodded.

* * *

They entered Grimmauld Place and Harry immediately tied Yama up as he smiled, "can't wait to bring this guy in for interrogation," Harry thought. Mrs Weasley entered the room and looked on in shock, "who is that," she asked as Harry smiled, "Yama not sure on his rank, low chunin at most," Harry said as she nodded. Harry sighed and looked at Hermione, "I need to bring this guy in," he said as she nodded with a frown, "I understand," she said as he smiled, "why don't you come, you can stay with me," he said as she beamed, "thanks Harry," she said as she threw her arms around him. Mrs Weasley glared, "Hermione you are dating, I'm not sure this is a good idea," she said as Harry laughed, "I promise nothing will happen," he said as he held up his thumb giving her a thumbs up. Harry grabbed Yama and threw him over his shoulder. Hermione quickly ran up stairs and came back with a bag as Harry spoke, "tell everyone we said bye," he said as Mrs Weasley nodded, "alright bye don't do anything foolish," she said as they exited the front door.

* * *

Harry and Hermione walked through the gates of the village as Harry looked at the woman standing guard, "Aimi, I have a prisoner here, never done this before where do I take him, he's a member of Yoake " he asked as she nodded as Anbu landed next to him, "we will take it from here," a man with a dog mask said as Harry nodded. Aimi looked at him ,"go report to Lord Naruto he will want to know how this happened," she said as Harry nodded and Hermione followed as they headed in the direction of Hokage Tower.

* * *

Harry entered Naruto's office and sat down in a chair with Hermione sitting in a chair next to him. Naruto sighed, "aren't you on vacation," he asked sarcastically as Harry laughed, "sorry Lord Seventh, I was trying to enjoy my time off but the universe does not want me to," he joked as the Hokage grinned, "I would like a replay of what happened," he said as Harry nodded, "I returned from my jug and felt someone's presence and went to investigate, there was nothing they're. I went out to lunch with Hermione and felt the presence when leaving the restaurant. I hunted Yama down and figured out he was using the Chameleon Jutsu and easily took him out the guy was incredibly weak," he said as Naruto nodded, "you've done well, I'm about to go meet up with the Intelligence Division and see what they find," he said as he stood and tightened his cloak. He looked at Hermione," will you be staying," he asked kindly as she nodded, "yes I understand this will be much more convenient for Harry," she said as he nodded, "alright Harry you did well," he said as Harry bowed, "thank you Lord Naruto," he said.

* * *

Naruto entered the Intelligence Division and entered Analysis Room as he looked at the team before him. A woman with blond hair in a pony tail stood in the middle of the room as Naruto smiled, "Hey Ino," he greeted as she smiled, "Naruto it's good to see you," she said before facing Yama who was trapped in a stone slab only his head visible. Seals ran down the back of the stone slab. Naruto smiled as he spoke, "I want to know what he knows about Yoake, what's their goal, anything he know I want to know," Naruto asked as Ino nodded before apprehending the man and placing her right hand on his head, "Psycho Mind Jutsu,' she whispered as she stood unmoving. Naruto turned and looked at one of the men behind the stone, "inform me when she is done," he said as they nodded.

* * *

Hermione looked at Harry and spoke as they walked down the street, "I wonder what they will find," she asked as Harry nodded, "hopeful it won't be classifed," he joked as Boruto made his way up to them, "Hermione what are you doing here," he asked as they quickly explained what had happened. Boruto laughed, "well everyone is getting together tonight at Yakiniku Q," he said as Harry grinned, "can I bring a guest," he asked as Boruto nodded as Harry looked at Hermione, "you want to go," he asked as she nodded, "I never got a chance to meet all your friends yet you've met mine," she said as he smiled.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore stared at the book in his hands in horror as he placed it on his desk as he looked at the books scattered all over his desk and frowned, "I need to find out more information, I'm going to have to leave the school a lot next year," he said as he stood up, "I must speak with the Seventh," he said as he sighed, "I can't believe you would go this far Tom," he said exited the room.

* * *

Harry smiled as he took a bite of his Yakitori. Hermione was next to him as she talked to Chocho about the food. Mirai and Mitsuki were off at the end of the table. Sarada and Boruto were next to ChoCho and Hermione. He looked at Denki and spoke, "you think were going to get a mission soon," he asked as Denki shrugged, "I'm not sure," he said as Inojin spoke, "we just got back from an escort mission," he said as Harry sighed, "those sucks but I'm worried about Yoake," he said as Shikadai nodded, "the problem is the lack of Information we have. At least our parents knew what Akatsuki wanted," he said as Harry nodded, "yeah protect the Jinchuriki is a defined goal," he said. Chocho turned from where she was talking to Hermione and spoke, "have you heard about Killer Bee," she asked as everyone sighed sadly. Harry nodded, "yeah I heard it's unfortunate he was a good man, good music as well," he said as Hermione frowned, "what happened," she asked. Mirai sighed, "Killer Bee the Eight Tails Jinchuriki was killed by a member of Yoake," she said as Hermione's eyes grew wide, "wait but I thought Tailed Beasts were really strong," she said as Denki nodded, "that's why it's worrying, I can imagine the Cloud is in an uproar, he was the last Raikage's brother," he said. The fact took a minute to sink in before Sarada smiled, "The Five Kage won't bow to a group of terrorists," she said as everyone nodded. The Five Kage would put a stop to this no matter what.

* * *

The following morning Harry and Hermione sat at the table as they both ate cereal. The sound of knocking could be heard. Harry stood, "be right back," he said as he opened the door to see Mirai they're annoyed, "Lord Seventh wants to see us, he says to bring Hermione" she said as he nodded. Harry nodded, "alright bitch see you in a few," he said as he close the door. He entered the kitchen and looked at Hermione, "The Seventh wants to see us," he said as she looked at him in shock, "me," she asked surprised as he nodded, "yeah you, now let's go don't want to keep him waiting," Harry said as Hermione nodded.

* * *

Harry and Hermione entered Naruto's office. Mirai and Denki bot stood before the Hokage. Naruto nodded to them with a smile, "good morning, you two," he said kindly as they smiled greeting him. Naruto's face went from cheerful to serious in seconds. He looked them over before speaking, "I have a lot to say so why don't I start with what the Intelligence Division uncovered," he said as everyone nodded and he continued, "Ino Yamanaka was able to find a conversion between Genji and Tobe where Genji taking a Genji said they needed to wait for Voldemort to return to his full power to carry out their plan. The word god was also mentioned but Yama got scared and left before he could hear more," Naruto explained as Mirai nodded, "so that's what's going on, a waiting game," she said as Naruto nodded, "yes but that is not why I called you here today," he said as Denki looked at him, "than why," he asked. Naruto smiled, "come in," he said as the door opened and Albus Dumbledore entered the room. Naruto spoke, "Dumbledore needs to Research something regarding Voldemort and will be away from Hogwarts quite a lot he wants you to protect the school while he is away," Naruto explained as Dumbledore nodded, "If I'm right we will be able to destroy Voldemort," he said as everyone nodded when Hermione spoke, "Headmaster," she said as he looked at her, "are you sure you should go alone what if Shinobi are around wherever you're going," she said as he smiled, "I'm sure that will not be the case Ms Granger," he said with certainty as they all nodded. Naruto sighed as he looked at them, "however Sakura will not be going with you," he said surprising them. Denki looked at him, "why," he asked as Naruto sighed, "with Yoake on the loose I can't afford to send a Jonin away for a year," he said as he nodded. Harry and Mirai seemed unfazed by this news before Naruto added, "however if you need back up ask," he said as they nodded Harry spoke, "we can handle it right guys," he said as Denki nodded, "sure thing," he said as Mirai smirked, "we are ready," she said as Naruto nodded, "promise me you will call for backup if you need it," he said as Harry nodded, "of course we will," Harry said as Dumbledore looked at them, "Ms Granger are you sure you wish to stay here," he asked as she nodded, "yes I have my school stuff so I will just come over with the others. Harry has spent a lot of time at Hogwarts and I have not spent much here," she said as he smiled, "ah young love," he said as Naruto coughed, "um I have paperwork to do," he said Dumbledore looked at him sadly, "ah yes we share the same enemy," he said as Naruto nodded, "paperwork is evil in a physical form," he said as Dumbledore laughed. Naruto looked at them and nodded, "you guys can go, I have work to do. I need to be done early day because for once I remembered my anniversary," he said with a massive smile as everyone laughed.

* * *

A few weeks passed and the time to leave had finally come. Mirai and Denki stood at the gate as Mirai turned to see Harry approaching them with Hermione behind him carry a large trunk. Harry smiled, "sorry we're late," he said Hermione elbowed him, "it's my fault I forgot it to think about how much time tranpointing my stuff would take," she said as Harry shook his head, "no it's my fault, I should have considered that and informed you," he said as Denki sighed, "how about this you're both at fault!," he shouted in annroyance as they nodded.

* * *

The group made their way into the castle of Hogwarts as they all too seats in the Great Hall as students began filing into the room, "good timing," Denki joked as Hermione, "we got here right before everyone arrived on the Hogwarts Express," she said as Ron and Ginny sat down at the table, "so you guys are here this year," he asked as Harry nodded. Harry sighed. Ginny looked at them, "at some point there is someone I want you guys to meet," Ginny asked as Harry, Hermione and Denki all nodded with Mirai replying rudely ,"no" she said she took a bite of food. Dumbledore stood in front of the hall. It was than Harry took the time to look at the Teacher's Table. Sitting there was a woman with short, curly, brown hair in which she had placed a pink Alice band that matched the fluffy pink cardigan she wore over her robes. Harry looked at Mirai and Denki and they nodded, " I don't like this bitch. I don't know what it is but something about her is off" he thought

End Of Chapter Fifty Three Dumbledore's Request

Chapter Fifty Four Dolores Umbridge


	55. Chapter 56

Chapter Fifty Four Dolores Umbridge

Hermione scanned the staff table, her eyes narrowed, "no, surely not," she said as Mirai leaned over his shoulder, "something is off about her," she said as Harry nodded, "for once we agree," he said as they looked at the Staff Table as the storting began. As people were sorted into houses. Harry kept his eyes on the woman. Denki looked worried as he look closely at her. Dumbledore got to his feet Talking ceased immediately as all turned to face the Headmaster. Mirai sighed, "this is taking to long who is this bitch," she said as Denki put a hand on her shoulder, "calm down Mirai," he said as she knocked his hand away, "Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices, First-years ought to know that the Forest in the grounds is out-of-bounds to students - and a few of our older students ought to know by now, too." Harry laughed, "the scary forest," he said as sarcastically earning a glare from Hermione. It was than Dumbledore spoke, "We have had two changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher." he said as Harry smiled, "so her name is Umbridge," he said as Mirai nodded to him. He went on to talk about Quidditch try outs as Umbridge cleared her throat, 'Hem, hem,' she got to her feet and went to make a speech. Harry glared, "what the hell isn't he her boss," he thought in confusion. "Thank you, Headmaster, for those kind words of welcome." Umbridge said. Her voice was high-pitched, and girlish. "Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say! And to see such happy little faces looking up at me!" She smiled, revealing very pointed teeth. Harry couldn't help but laugh, "no one is happy to see you," he thought Mirai was smirking as Denki bit his lip she continued "I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all and I'm sure we'll be very good friends!" she said sweetly as Harry groaned, "thank god I'm not a student," he said as Hermione smirked, "yeah no need to share your girlfriend's pain," she teased as he smiled, "sorry dear but I have to train you know," he said as Ron groaned, "please stop this," he begged. Her voice change to serious, " The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of great importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the wizarding community must be passed down the generations lest we lose them for ever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance, then, between old and new, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation. because some changes will be for the better, while others will come, in the fullness of time, to be recognised as errors of judgement. Meanwhile, some old habits will be retained, and rightly so, whereas others, outmoded and outworn, must be abandoned. Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited," she said as Harry looked at Mirai and Denki and nodded, "this woman," Harry thought. Harry looked at Hermione to see her looking almost angry. Dumbledore had stood up again. "Thank you very much, Professor Umbridge, that was most illuminating," he said, bowing to her. Hermione spoke her voice low, "yeah it certainly was," she said. Harry looked at her, "yeah the Ministry's interfering at Hogwarts right," he said as she nodded, "this is not good considering their stance on Voldemort," she said. Ron looked at them, "It can't be that bad," he said as Mirai glared, "if you think that you're more of a fool than I thought," she said as she stood walking out of the room. Harry looked at Denki, "I'm guessing we are staying in the same dorm," he asked as Denki nodded, "yeah we are," he said as Harry smiled, "good," he said. Harry bid Hermione and Ron goodnight as him and Denki made their way to their dorm.

* * *

Harry, Mirai and Denki sat around the fire in their dorm's common room as Mirai spoke, "alright what's the plan," she said as Denki nodded, "training will be relaxed this time and up to us to handle when we do it," he said as Harry nodded, "I'm going to observe one of Umbridge's classes," Harry said as Denki nodded, "yeah I don't like her, something is off about her," Denki said as Harry nodded. Mirai looked at him, "you do that," she said as she walked to her room closing the door as Harry glared at it. He looked at Denki, "I'm going to go train," he said as he walked to the window and opened it as Denki smiled, "I'm coming to," he said as he followed after him.

* * *

Harry and Denki sat down with Ron and Hermione the next morning in the Great Hall as Professor McGonagall was now moving along the table handing out timetables. Ron took his and groaned, "Look at today! 'History of Magic, double Potions, Divination and double Defence Against the Dark Arts . . . Binns, Snape, Trelawney and that Umbridge woman all in one day!" he complained. Harry looked at Hermione, "you've got OWLs this year right," he asked as Ron nodded, "OWLs are really important, affect the jobs you can apply for and everything. We get career advice, too, later this year, Bill told me. So you can choose what NEWTs you want to do next year," Ron said as Harry nodded, "what are you doing after Hogwarts," he asked as Ron grinned, "Well, it'd be cool to be an Auror," he said as Harry nodded, "I'm aiming to make Jonin one day I know I'm still a long way off though," he said. Denki smiled, "Jonin would be nice, but I would be happy staying a Chunin," he said as Harry nodded, "you're strong Denki," he said as Denki sighed, "not as strong as you and Mirai," he said with a frowned but ending the the conversation. Harry quickly looked at Hermione, "so Hermione what's your plan," he said. Hermione smiled, "I would like to take SPEW further that would be nice," he said as he nodded, "that would be great," he said as Denki spoke,  
"Harry you up for a spar," he asked as Harry nodded, "sure," he said as Denki grinned. Harry looked at Hermione, "I'm going to observe your class with Umbridge," he said.

* * *

When they entered the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom they found Umbridge already seated at the teacher's desk. The class was quiet as it entered the room no one knew what Umbridge was like. She looked at the group her eyes meeting Harry's, "what do I owe the pleasure, Mr Potter," she asked as Harry looked back, "I'm bored figured I would hang out, you don't mind do you, I promise not to disturb class," he said as she smiled sweetly, "keep you're mouth shut and we will be fine," she said as Harry nodded but you could feel the underlined threat in her words. "Well, good afternoon!' she said, when finally the whole class had sat down. That won't do, now, will it? please, to reply "Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge". One more time, please. Good afternoon, class!" she said as the class replied her eyes met Harry as she looked over to the class, "That wasn't too difficult, was it? Wands away and quills out, please," she said as everyone obeyed Harry glared, "they wouldn't," he thought as she smiled at him, "she knows! That bitch," Harry thought. Umbridge opened her handbag, and pulled out her wand and tapped the blackboard sharply with it words appeared on the board at once:

Defence Against the Dark Arts

A Return to Basic Principles

Hermione opened the book and her eyes grew wide, "no way," she said as Harry looked over and his eyes grew wide, "I know this stuff," he thought in horror. "Has everybody got a copy of Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard?" she asked as they all muttered replies. "I think we'll try that again, When I ask you a question, I should like you to reply, Yes, Professor Umbridge, or No, Professor Umbridge. So: has everyone got a copy of Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard?" she said as they all spoke Harry looked down in thought, "this bitch she is not going to teach them anything," Harry thought, "I would like you to turn to page five and read Chapter One, Basics for Beginners. There will be no need to talk." she said as everyone opened their book. Harry wanted to laugh, "does she actually think she can get a room of teenagers to stop talking. You would have better luck getting an Inuzuka to buy a pet cat" he thought. Ron was absent-mindedly turning his quill over and over in his fingers, staring at the same spot on the page. He glanced at his girlfriend and his eyes grew wide. Hermione had not even opened her copy of Defensive Magical Theory. She was staring at Umbridge with her hand in the air. Hermione had never neglected to read in the whole time he had known her. She was clearly not about to answer questions. After several minutes as Harry gripped the desk he sat at so hard it cracked the sound was heard throughout the room. Umbridge looked at him, "Mr. Potter you said you would make no noise," she said as he stood, "oh, I'm sorry but last time I check you agreed to teach and that means answering questions. Or am I remembering history class wrong. I guess Shino Sensei was just being nice answering my questions," he said as she glared, "I will have you removed from this school," she said as he smirked, "the only was one who can do that is Dumbledore Or Lord Seventh," he said as she frowned. This woman was by no means stupid she would not challenge him to a one on one fight. She looked to Hermione, "fine, Did you want to ask something about the chapter, dear?" she asked Hermione, as though she had only just noticed her. Hermione frowned, "no but about your goals for this class," she asked. Umbridge raised her eyebrows. "And your name is?" she asked as Hermione glared "Hermione Granger," Hermione said. Umbridge smiled "Well, Miss Granger, I think the course aims are perfectly clear if you read them through carefully" said Umbridge in a voice of determined sweetness. "Well, I don't, There's nothing written up there about using defensive spells." said Hermione bluntly. The woman laughed, "'Why, I can't imagine any situation arising in my classroom that would require you to use a defensive spell, Miss Granger. You surely aren't expecting to be attacked during class?" she said sweetly as Hermione stood, "no but Surely the whole point of Defence Against the Dark Arts is to practise defensive spells?" Hermione said as Umbridge walked up to her desk, "so you are an expert on education," she asked as Umbridge smiled, "I'm afraid you are not qualified to decide what the "whole point" of any class is. Wizards much older and cleverer than you have devised our new programme of study. You will be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way" Hermione glared at her, "a fight isn't risk free," she said as Umbridge looked at her and who would you have to fight," she asked sweetly,

Hermione glared at her, "maybe Voldemort and even worse the ninja working with him," she said she remembered the state of Harry's body when he was brought back on Sakura's back, "how dare she! Harry almost died," she thought in rage. Lavender Brown uttered a little scream; Neville slipped sideways off his stool. Umbridge, however, did not flinch. She was staring at Harry with a grimly satisfied expression on her face. "Ten points from Gryffindor, Ms Granger," she said as Hermione was pulled down by Harry, "calm down," he said as she looked at him. His anger was gone he was calm, "he is forcing himself to stay calm," Ron wondered as he looked away from his two friends. "You have been told that a certain Dark wizard has returned from the dead and has evil ninja working with him, this is a lie" she said. Harry glared at her as Hermione stood, "Genji and Voldemort tortured Harry, how do you explain his wounds," she said loudly. "Detention,Ms Granger," Umbridge said triumphantly. "Tomorrow evening. Five o'clock. My office. I repeat, this is a lie. The Ministry of Magic guarantees that you are not in danger from any Dark wizard. If you are still worried, by all means come and see me outside class hours. If someone is alarming you with fibs about reborn Dark wizards, I would like to hear about it. I am here to help. I am your friend. And now, you will kindly continue your reading," she said. Hermione fell to her seat in defeat as Harry looked at her he felt terrible, "I'm sorry they're is nothing I can do," he said as she nodded, "I know, I'm fine with dentition but I can't stand her acting like what happened to you was a joke," she said angrily as Harry smiled, "I need to go," he said he quietly bid Ron goodbye before he stood and walked out of the room.

* * *

Harry entered the common room and was relieved to see Mirai reading a book on the couch with Denki playing a game on his Senju station. Harry sat down on the couch and spoke, "guys we have a problem," he said as Mirai looked at him, "what," she asked as he sighed, "that bitch Umbridge is refusing to teach them how to fight and says everything that happened is a lie," he said as Denki sighed, "damn it," he said as Mirai frowned, "what happened," she said as Harry sighed, "Hermione got detention for defending me, I can't do anything because of the contract," he said as Denki nodded, "are you worried about Hermione," he asked as Harry nodded, "I can't go and watch though I don't want to risk snapping," he said as Denki nodded. Mirai looked at Harry's worried expression and smirked before looking away. It was than the door opened and Hermione stormed in she looked furious. She sat down in a chair, "every evening this week, starting tomorrow" she said as Denki's jaw dropped, "you're kidding," he said as she shook her head, "she had me take a note to Professor McGonagall. She was not anger, gave me a biscuit and told me to keep my mouth shut," she said as Harry sighed. She looked at them, "Harry, how are we supposed to protect ourselves," she said as Harry shook his head, "not sure," he said, "but I'm going to protect you," he thought.

End Of Chapter Fifty Four Dolores Umbridge

Chapter Fifty Five Mirai's Threat

AN: God I hate Umbridge. Hate her so much. Things are going to be very different from the book here. As Harry is not a student.


	56. Chapter 57

Chapter Fifty Five Mirai's Threat

Harry Potter sat in the common room with his head in his hands. Today had not been a good day. Hermione and Ron had a fight over Hermione trying to free house elves with Hats she kits. Hermione had just left for detention with Umbridge. Denki was sitting in a chair reading manga. Harry had no idea were Mirai was. Denki looked at him, "Harry, you're over reacting she's a bitch but she's not going to hurt Hermione," he said as Harry sighed, "I know but there is something off about that woman," he said. Denki nodded, "were Mirai," he said as Harry shook his head, "who cares," he said as Denki sighed sadly. Harry looked at him surprised as he shook his head and grabbed his Senju Station.

* * *

Hermione entered Umbridge's surfaces had all been draped in lacy covers and cloths. There were several vases full of dried flowers, each one residing on its own doily, and on one of the walls was a collection of ornamental plates, each decorated with a large technicolour kitten wearing a different bow around its neck, "ok this is creepy," Hermione thought, "Good evening, Ms Granger" Umbridge said as she gestured to a seat in front of her desk. Hermione faced her Teacher, "Evening, Professor Umbridge," Hermione said. Hermione sat down. Umbridge spoke "Now, you are going to be doing some lines for me, Mrs Granger. No, not with your quill,' she added, as Hermione bent down to open her bag. "You're going to be using a rather special one of mine. Here you are." She handed her a long, thin black quill with an unusually sharp point. "I want you to write, I will obey my superiors,' she told him softly. Hermione looked at her, "how many times," she asked as she smiled, "however long it takes for you obey me," she said with a smile as Hermione glared, "I need ink," she said as Umbridge smiled, "oh no dear, you don't need ink," she said as Hermione eyes grew wide, "a blood quill," she thought in horror. Hermione placed the point of the quill on the paper and wrote: I will obey my superiors. She let out a gasp of pain. The words had appeared on the parchment in what appeared to be shining red ink. At the same time, the words had appeared on the back of Hermione's right hand. Hermione looked at Umbridge who was smiling as she began to write. She wrote once more I will obey my superiors. She wrote Again and again as her hand began to feel like it was on fire. Hours had passed when Umbridge spoke, "come here," she said as she stood up. Her hand was stinging painfully. When she looked down at it she saw that the cut had healed, but that the skin there was red raw. 'Hand,' Umbridge ordered. She extended it. Umbridge took it in her own. Hermione repressed a shudder as she touched her with her finger "Tut, tut, I don't seem to have made much of an impression yet, Well, we'll just have to try again tomorrow evening, won't we? You may go" Umbridge said, smiling. Hermione nodded walking out of the door. She exited the office and grabber her hand in pain. She walked towards Harry's dorm her hand burning in pain.

* * *

Dolores Umbridge entered her private corridors and smiled. She had a great day. She greatly enjoyed causing pain to the filthy Mudblood and knew it would enrage Potter. It was than she whipped around as the door was slammed shut. Standing there was Mirai Sarutobi and she looked anger. She took a step forward as Mirai held up her hand showing a rock as she tossed it passed Dolores Umbridge head. It shattered the wood on her nightside table as she spoke, "what are you doing here," she said slightly afraid as Mirai laughed, "be careful what you do to Hermione Granger, hurt her and I'm not going to stop Harry," she said before she vashined in a slew of smoke.

* * *

Harry glanced at the door as it opened as Hermione entered the door she was frowning, "Hi Harry," she said as he shot up and quickly rushed over, "Hermione are alrig," he stopped himself as he saw her hand. The words I will obey my superiors carved into her hand. Harry looked his mouth hanging open. He saw red. He was furious. "I'm going to kill her," he said as moved towards the door she grabbed his arm as she spoke, "Harry please no," she said as he looked at her, "she is hurting you," he said loudly as she nodded, "I know but what will killing her do. Get you in a loud of trouble that's what! I don't want you to get in trouble because of me," she said as he sighed, "Hermione," he pleaded as she shook her head, "please Harry, who would I tell," she said as he looked at her shocked, "Dumbledore! Of course! He's you're Headmaster" he said as she shook her head, "he is looking into something regarding Voldemort you know that, besides i'm not sure how much power he has," she said as he sighed, "fine I will respect your decision," he said as they sat down, "are you going to to treat it," he asked as she nodded, "I'm going to brew Murtlap Essence," she said before he nodded, "want me to dress it till than," he asked as she nodded. He stood and walked to Denki's door and knocked, "Denki,' he said as a tiered Denki opened the door, "what's up," he said as Harry spoke, "can I have some bandages," he said Denki looked at him, "why," he said as Harry sighed, "now Denki," he ordered as he sighed, "fine," he said as walked back inside and grabbed a box handing it to Harry as they walked into the common room. Denki's jaw dropped as he saw Hermione's wound. Hermione explained about her detention as Harry dressed the wound.

* * *

The following events continued for the next few days as Hermione brew the Murtlap Essence and used it to treated her wound. Harry kept his word and didn't say a word to anyone outside his team about her treatment however Ron had found out. He was sitting in the Great Hall as Ron ran up to him, "'Harry, I did it, I'm in, I'm Keeper!" he said happily as Harry smiled, "good for you Ron," he said as he took another bite of his food. Hermione sat down as she sat down, "Harry I need to talk to you later," she said as Harry nodded, "sure," as she looked at Ron, "you to Ron," she said as Harry nodded.

* * *

At five o'clock that evening Hermione knocked on Umbridge's office door for what she hoped would be the final time, and was told to enter. The blank parchment lay ready for her on the table, the pointed black quill beside it. "You know what to do, Mr Potter," Umbridge said , smiling sweetly at her. She began to write

I will obey my superiors

I will obey my superiors

I will obey my superiors

I will obey my superiors

I will obey my superiors

I will obey my superiors

I will obey my superiors

I will obey my superiors

I will obey my superiors

I will obey my superiors

I will obey my superiors

I will obey my superiors

I will obey my superiors

I will obey my superiors

I will obey my superiors

I will obey my superiors

I will obey my superiors

I will obey my superiors

I will obey my superiors

I will obey my superiors

I will obey my superiors

I will obey my superiors

I will obey my superiors

I will obey my superiors

I will obey my superiors

I will obey my superiors

I will obey my superiors

I will obey my superiors

I will obey my superiors

I will obey my superiors

I will obey my superiors

I will obey my superiors

I will obey my superiors

"Let's see if you've got the message yet, shall we?" said Umbridge sweetly as she looked at Hermione's hand, "you may go," she said as Hermione left the room her hand aching. She made her way to Harry's dorm and saw Harry, Denki and Ron as she sat down putting her hand in the Murtlap Essence she had left the night before as Harry looked at her, "what did you want to talk about," she said as Hermione sighed. She looked at Harry and Denki, "we need to learn how to fight and if Umbridge won't teach us than what," she said before bowing her head, "teach us how to fight," she said as they're eyes grew wide. Harry looked at her, "Hermione you can't be serious," he said before Denki spoke, "what would we teach you," he said as Hermione sighed, "the most you can, you don't need chakra to move fast or use Taijutsu do you," she asked as Harry smiled, "we will discuss it with Mirai," he said shocking everyone he never used Mirai's real name. Ron looked at him, "and me and Hermione may not be the best but we could teach what we know magically," he said as Harry nodded. Denki sighed, "we will consider it, I'm not sure we are allowed to," he said as Mirai voice filled the room, "who cares about the rules," she said as Harry grinned, "for once we agree bitch," Harry said with a smile.

End Of Chapter Fifty Five Mirai's Threat

Chapter Fifty Six The Hogwarts High Inquisitor


	57. Character Profiles 2

Author Note

Figured another one these one is in ordered please note the stats given to Boruto characters are made up as Boruto has no stats and was on episode one when I started this. This cover everything up to the last chapter.

Harry Potter Naruto Next Generations Character Profiles 2

Harry James Potter

Age - 15

Gender - Male

Genin Team - Team Four

Rank - Chunin

Ninja Registration - 29067

Academy Grad. Age - 10

Chunin Prom 14

Hogwarts Year - None

Blood status - Half-blood House Former GryffindorBirthdate - July 31

Occupation - Ninja

Nature Type- Lightning style

Harry James Potter was born on july 31 1980 and is the son of Lily and James Potter. The Dark Lord Voldemort killed his parents when he was a year old. However his killing curse rebound and he was vanished. Harry was placed with his Aunt and Uncle who treated him badly. One day when his cousin was bullying him he wished to be somewhere else. Harry was woken up in the Village Hidden In The Leaves and found by a nice couple who took him to the Hokage. He entered the ninja academy and found himself to be a genius. He was always at least twos years ahead of his classmates in skill. At age ten he made genin and was put on a Team Four with Mirai Sarutobi and Denki Hyūga. His jounin instructor was Sakura Haruno a member of the legendary Team 7 and former teammate of the Seventh Hokage. He mastered the Rasengan at age 10 and can create of up to ten shadow clones. Harry likes training and watching movies. He dislikes bullies and does not have a dream at the moment. His three most powerful jutsus being the Lighting Style Lighting Gun and Lightning style Thunder Javelin and Rasengan and it variant Tentō Rasengan. He also used Lightning Phoenix his strongest Jutsu by far to take on Genji a ninja with Kage Level strength.

Rasengan - The Rasengan is a spinning ball of chakra formed and held in the palm of the user's hand. The Rasengan was created by Minato Namikaze, which he based on the Tailed Beast many of Minato's jutsu, the Rasengan does not require hand seals to perform. Once it is formed, it also does not require any additional chakra to sustain it, which means that there is no definite limit to how long the Rasengan can be used.

Lighting Style Lighting Gun- Lighting Style Lighting Gun is a A ranked ninjutsu. To perform it the user must change their chakra nature and then gather a large amount of chakra at the tip of their fingers before releasing it. If you incorrectly the Lighting can release throughout one's arm causing damage to the body.

Lightning style Thunder Javelin- Lightning style Thunder Javelin is B ranked Ninjutsu. Performing it requires gathering Lightning chakra in your hand and shaping it like a Javelin and throwing it.

Tentō Rasengan- is a Rasengan that is coated in Lightning. While creating the jutsu Harry quickly realized that putting Lightning in Rasengan did not add nature to the jutsu. The conclusion he came to was that he must contain his Lightning Chakra in the same manner as Rasengan in a compressed ball around his Rasengan. To do this he create a Rasengan and has clone create a contained Sphere around the Rasengan. After making contact with someone it spins around rapidly and then when the spinning is complete the Lightning changes shape and fires a bolt of Lightning through the target killing them.

Lightning Phoenix- creates a Lightning Phoenix in the sky that shoots down to the ground at the speed of lightning (1100 ft per second). He can only use it when lightning is already in the sky such as during a storm due to it using way too much Chakra.

Sakura Haruno

Gender - Female

Genin Team - Team Seven

Rank - Jonin

Ninja Registration - 012601

Academy Grad. Age - 12

Chūnin Prom. Age 14

Jonin Prom. Age 18-19

Occupation- Ninja, Doctor, Hokage's Personal Medical Adviser, Teacher

Nature Type- Earth and Water Style

Sakura Haruno was born on March 28th. She is a member of the legendary Team 7. She helped the Seventh Hokage Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha, end the Fourth Great Ninja War and helped in the sealing of the mother of all chakra Kaguya Otsutsuki. She founded the Leaf's Children Mental Health Clinic and was trained by both the Sixth Hokage Kakashi Hatake and the Fifth Hokage Tsunade Senju, She Specializes in medical ninjutsu and chakra control. She is the weakest member of her former team. However this is due too to her teammates ridiculous amount of power. She tends to mock her students and likes to play around with them using her superior skill. On missions she lets the kids handles everything and gives bits of advice when necessary. She only steps in when her hand is forced. During a Meeting with Dumbledore Sakura showed the ability to release her chakra around herself like Hashirama And Tobirama Senju and use it to cause damage to the area around her. She also showed to ability to cover a susanoo clad kurama with the strength of a hundred seal with the consent of the users. To do this she needs the consent of both the Jinchuuriki and Kurama. As such she is only able to this due to her friendship with Naruto giving Kurama reason to consent as Naruto trusts her. She also shows skill in both Earth and Water Style but mostly keeps to her fists in combat. She was able to tank a blast that destroyed most of the greenhouse area and courtyard of Hogwarts. She also once tanked a tailed beast bomb during her battle with Kido Tsumiki that took place a few months after Naruto and Hinata got together.

Denki Hyūga

Age - 17

Gender - Male

Genin Team - Team Four

Rank - Chunin

Ninja Registration - 34567

Academy Grad. Age - 12

Chunin Prom 16

Kekkei Genkai - Byakugan

Occupation - Ninja

Denki Hyūga is a member of the Hyūga clan. He dreams of one day becoming clan head with power alone. However this is very difficult as he lacks skill as a ninja. He got the worst scores in his graduating class in all non academic areas. He is a member of Team Four. (not to be confused with Denki Kaminarimon) He is also scared easily. He often asks Harry for help in his training when Sakura is busy. Denki likes reading manga and training. He dislikes his mother for an unknown reason. He has shown the ability to use an 8 trigrams 64 palms as well as the air palm.

Mirai Sarutobi

Age - 17

Gender - Female

Genin Team - Team Four

Rank - Chunin

Ninja Registration - 45935

Academy Grad. Age - 12

Chunin Prom 16

Nature Type- Wind and Fire

Occupation - Ninja

Mirai is the daughter of Kurenai Yūhi and Asuma Sarutobi. Her father Asuma Sarutobi was killed in battle with the Akatsuki before she was born. She is a kind but somewhat reserved girl. She got the best scores in her graduating class. Making her the Rookie of the year. However her spotlight was stolen by Harry James Potter who while scoring second place did it two years early making his achievement look better than hers. Her and Harry are rivals what sparked their rivalry is unknown. she is capable of using her chakra blades to perform Flying Swallow, she didn't inherit her mother skill in genjutsu. She enjoys spending time with her family and drawing though she rarely draws in public. She dislikes people who treat others differently based on things others did.

Flying Swallow is a ninjutsu that augments the killing power of a blade like a kunai or sword by flowing chakra into it to extend its cutting edge past the length of the physical blade itself. The materialised chakra is shaped like a blade, cutting up everything it touches. It is also possible to alter the attack range of the weapon by adjusting the amount of chakra put into the blade. She has shown the ability to use many wind and fire attacks some being Fireball Jutsu, The Wind Bullet Jutsu, Massive Wind Bullet Jutsu and more. She is also able to form fire and wind around each blade making them extra deadly.

Ronald Weasley

Age - 15

Gender - Male

Hogwarts Year -Fifth

Blood status - Pure-blood Birthdate - March 1 Occupation - None House GryffindorRon Weasley was born on 1 March, 1980 and is the son of Molly and Arthur Weasley. He grew up with Seven siblings all different ages. His family does not have much money. He is friends with Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. He also has a fierce temper. Out of Harry's two magical friends Ron is considered the funny one and has knowledge of common wizarding things. Ron is a big fan of the sport quidditch. Upon learning Harry was dating Hermione Ron was fine it. Ron is compared to his elder brothers and sometimes Hermione Granger causing insecurities. It's different with Harry as he is a ninja. Ron is talented at wizard's chess. Harry has noted that if he fought as smartly as Hermione did he would be able to do much better in fights. While him and Hermione fought Peter Pettigrew he was able to hold his own for a whole five Granger

Hermione Granger

Age - 15

Gender - female

Hogwarts Year Fifth

Blood status - Muggle Born

Birthdate - September 19

Occupation - None

House Gryffindor

Hermione Jean Granger was born on September 19 1979 and is a Muggle-born witch born to Mr and Mrs Granger, both dentists. Hermione was raised as a Muggle girl until, at age eleven, when she learned that she was a witch and had been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She possesses a brilliant academic and logical mind, and proves to be a gifted student in almost every subject. Thanks to this mind she played a core role in the creation of the Tentō Rasengan. During Her and Ron's fight with Peter Pettigrew Hermione was able to devise a plan to defeat him. Involving luring him under a tree and creating an artificial lighting storm with only one charm while Ron held Peter off.

Sarada Uchiha

Age - 14

Gender - Female

Genin Team - Team Seven

Rank - Chunin

Ninja Registration - 7649

Academy Grad. Age - 12

Chunin Prom 14

Nature Type- Lightning and Fire style

Kekkei Genkai- Sharingan

Occupation - Ninja

Sarada is the only child of Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. Sarada is the only person in the world besides her father to have the Sharingan and can use Lightning and fire style. During her father's absence from the village while investigating Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, she became ill with a high fever and afterwards, began wearing glasses, which unknowingly were a gift from duration of her father's mission lead to Sarada growing up without knowing anything about him, including what he physically looked like as an adult. Because she grew up without having her father around, Sarada initially struggles to understand who she is or what she's supposed to be. After meeting him with the help of Naruto Uzumaki, Sarada learns that she is defined by the connections she has with others she seeks to someday become Hokage so that she can connect with as many people as also displays the ability to cast subtle genjutsu on anyone who looks into her eyes. She faces a small amount of discrimination due to her Uchiha blood and the actions of her fellow Uchihas even though all but one are dead.

Boruto Uzumaki

Age - 15

Gender - Male

Genin Team - Team Seven

Rank - Chunin

Ninja Registration - 34569

Academy Grad. Age - 12

Chunin Prom 14

Nature- Wind, Lightning and Water style

Occupation - Ninja

Boruto is the first child of Hinata Hyūga and Naruto Uzumaki. Initially nonchalant in his duties as a member of Team Seven and is resentful of his father and the office of Hokage because it left him with no time for his family due to this resentment Boruto cheats in the Chunin Exams to impress his dad. He is also the student of Sasuke Uchiha. After the events with Momoshiki Boruto eventually comes to respect and reconcile with his father and his role as Hokage, yet vows to become like his mentor Sasuke Uchiha a support system for the Hokage and the village.

Shikadai Nara

Age - 15

Gender - Male

Genin Team - Team Five

Rank - Chunin

Ninja Registration - 87538

Academy Grad. Age - 12

Chunin Prom 14

Occupation - Ninja

Shikadai Nara is a Chunin from the Nara clan, and a member of Team Five. Together with his teammates Chōchō Akimichi and Inojin Yamanaka, he forms the seventeenth generation of the Ino–Shika–Chō trio. Shikadai is the only child of Temari and Shikamaru Nara. Like both his parents he has a very high IQ. During his fight against Boruto, Shikadai said he had at least 12 countermeasures in place if Boruto had used the Rasengan. As a member of his generation's Ino–Shika–Chō, Shikadai is learning collaboration techniques with Inojin and Chōchō. As a member of the Nara clan, Shikadai is a capable of manipulating his shadow in various ways. He also like his father was the only one to become a Chunin during their exams.

Inojin Yamanaka

Age - 15

Gender - Male

Genin Team - Team Five

Rank - Chunin

Ninja Registration - 77533

Academy Grad. Age - 12

Chunin Prom 14

Occupation - Ninja

Inojin Yamanaka is a genin and a member of the Yamanaka clan. Together with his teammates Chōchō Akimichi and Shikadai Nara, he forms the seventeenth generation of the Ino–Shika–Chō trio. Inojin is the only child of Ino and Sai seems rather obedient and the most reasonable of the new generation of the Ino–Shika–Chō trio, At the same time, he can be very blunt and indifferent to people. Inojin has also been taught the art-oriented techniques of his father, and as such he is able to effectively animate his drawings for various a member of the Yamanaka clan and his generation's Ino—Shika—Chō, Inojin has begun learning the various mind-oriented techniques of his clan, and collaboration techniques for his team respectively..

Chocho Akimichi

Age - 15

Gender - female

Genin Team - Team Five

Rank - Chunin

Ninja Registration - 77533

Academy Grad. Age - 12

Chunin Prom 14

Occupation - Ninja

Chōchō is the only child of Karui and Chōji Akimichi and is a kunoichi and a member of the Akimichi clan. Together with her teammates Inojin Yamanaka and Shikadai Nara, she forms the seventeenth generation of the Ino–Shika–Chō trio. Like her father, Chōchō never turns down an invitation when it comes to food. As a member of the Akimichi clan and her generation's Ino—Shika—Chō, Chōchō has begun learning the various body-expanding techniques of her clan as well as collaboration techniques with Inojin and Shikadai. She is also deceptively fast.

Mitsuki

Age - ?

Gender - Male

Genin Team - Team Seven

Rank - Chunin

Ninja Registration - 87931

Academy Grad. Age - 12

Chunin Prom 14

Kekkei Genkai - Jūgo's Clan's Kekkei Genkai

Occupation - Ninja

Mitsuki is a synthetic human who is a Leaf shinobi and a member of Team Seven. Mitsuki was created as a synthetic human by Orochimaru, being cultivated from the same embryo as at least one older "Mitsuki". Just like his "brother", Mitsuki. Orochimaru, as Mitsuki's "parent", wanted Mitsuki to find his independence, having concocted a complex plot for Mitsuki to do so. On Orochimaru's sixth attempt of the plan, each time erasing Mitsuki's memories of the previous, Mitsuki mastered Sage Transformation and decided to rebel against his "parent" and "older brother". He left their company and set out to forge his own destiny himself, now going by the name "Mitsuki. pon discovering the existence of Boruto Uzumaki via a gift from Orochimaru, Mitsuki decided to go to Konoha and befriend him in order to find his own path in life. It was confirmed by Naruto Uzumaki that he is no way connected to Orochimaru's plan and given a fair chance as a Leaf ninja.

Metal Lee

Age - 15

Gender - Male

Genin Team - ?

Rank - Chunin

Ninja Registration - 55673

Academy Grad. Age - 12

Chunin Prom 14

Lee specialises in the Strong Fist-style taijutsu and is unable to use ninjutsu and genjutsu. He can open up to the third gate.

Naruto Uzumaki

Gender - Male

Genin Team - Team Seven

Rank - Kage

Ninja Registration - 012607

Academy Grad. Age - 12

Occupation - Hokage

Birthday- October 10

Tailed Beast- Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Gokū, Kokuō, Saiken, Chōmei, Gyūki, Kurama.

Nature Type- Wind style, Lightning style, Earth style, Water style, Fire style, Lava style, Magnet style, Boil style, Yin style, Yang style, Yin–Yang style,

Naruto Uzumaki is the Seventh Hokage Of The Village Hidden In The Leaves. He is the most powerful ninja alive and has been since the end of the Fourth Great Ninja War. He is able to use Six Paths Sage Mode. He is friends with all the tailed beasts and can access their chakra.

Sasuke Uchiha

Gender - Male

Genin Team - Team Seven

Rank - Genin

Ninja Registration - 012607

Academy Grad. Age - 12

Birthday- July 23

Kekkei Genkai- Sharingan, Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, Rinnegan

Nature Type- Wind style, Lightning style, Earth style, Water style, Fire style, Yin style

Occupation - Ninja

Sasuke Uchiha is the second most powerful ninja alive and is the rival of Naruto Uzumaki. He has the Sharingan, Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, and the Rinnegan. Needless to say this makes him very very powerful.

Fun Facts

One of the reasons Sakura was made Harry's Sensei is because In the June 2006 issue of the American Shonen Jump, Masashi Kishimoto stated that Sakura would be the best ninja instructor out of Team 7, and is the closest to being normal, despite her personality flaws. There is also the fact that I personally wanted her to be his Sensei as I'm a massive Sakura fan.

This story could have taken place in an alternate universe. I'm a NaruSaku fan myself and thought about changing the ending. I decided to stick with Boruto due to Naruto's kids being side characters.

I'm currently working on a story that will cover Harry's recover from his battle with Genji as well as a few one shots that take place during Harry's recovery.

Harry was originally going to be paired with Ginny like in canon but I felt it would work better with Hermione. Hermione is way more relevant to the story overall and her and Harry were growing closer already.

During Harry's first year at Hogwarts Sarada Uchiha left the village and followed The Seventh Hokage to meet her father Sasuke Uchiha and the events of Naruto Gaiden took place.

Hermione began to like Harry in Chapter Five even if she didn't know it.

Sasuke Uchiha cares about about Harry, Mirai and Denki because they're Sakura's Students. While he would never admit it he doesn't want Sakura to be sad.

While Mirai Sarutobi draws no one but her mother has ever seen her art.

For me Ron is the hardest to write. In cannon it's Ron that held the trio together; his humour and his good heart were essential. However here Harry and Hermione are much closer than Harry and Ron and Harry has plenty of friends. Ron also is hard to justify. Hermione knows a lot about magic but what does Ron have that a ninja can't make up for.

True to his word Naruto kept the truth about Itachi hidden.

Ron has a crush on Luna Lovegood.

Harry and Dumbledore do not get along well due to Dumbledore's habit of keeping secrets.

Snape and Mcgonagall are the only professors Harry ever considered killing.

Draco Malfoy finds Harry terrifying.

Harry while not the best at it can use a sword.

Harry has a long way to go and needs to get way stronger. Sad times are ahead but a ninja endures.

The way Harry, Mirai and Denki lose to Sakura in chapter four is almost identical to the way Team 7 lost to Kakashi. Denki the weakest member lost to Genjutsu. Sakura took out Harry with 1000 years of death. The same way the old Main Character was taken out. Mirai blew Sakura away with her wind jutsu. Just as Sasuke blew Kakashi away with his fire jutsu. She was also the closest to hurting Sakura just like Sasuke. Sakura's mood was the extract same as her former teacher.

Harry and Hermione's relationship is not the focus of the story so it's not tagged Harry and Hermione. The sides stories focusing on their relationship will be tagged Harry and Hermione.


	58. Chapter 59

Chapter Fifty Six The Hogwarts High Inquisitor

The next morning Harry stared at the newspaper before him in the Great Hall with Denki, Hermione and Ron.

MINISTRY SEEKS EDUCATIONAL REFORM

DOLORES UMBRIDGE APPOINTED

FIRST EVER HIGH INQUISITOR

Harry sighed loudly, "what the hell is a High Inquisitor," he said. Hermione sighed as she read it, "In a surprise move last night the Ministry of Magic passed new legislation giving itself an unprecedented level of control at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Shinobi staying they're are not part of the Ministry and only part of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore plan to trick us into believing You Know Who has returned. The Minister has been growing uneasy about goings-on at Hogwarts for some time, said Junior Assistant to the Minister, Percy Weasley. He is now responding to concerns, voiced by anxious parents, who feel the school may be moving in a direction they do not approve of. This is not the first time in recent weeks that the Minister, Cornelius Fudge, has used new laws to effect improvements at the wizarding school. As recently as 30th August, Educational Decree Number Twenty-two was passed, to ensure that, in the event of the current Headmaster being unable to provide a candidate for a teaching post, the Ministry should select an appropriate person. That's how Dolores Umbridge came to be appointed to the teaching staff at Hogwarts," said Weasley last night. Dumbledore couldn't find anyone so the Minister put in Umbridge, and of course, she's been an immediate success totally revolutionising the teaching of Defence Against the Dark Arts and providing the Minister with on-the-ground feedback about what's really happening at Hogwarts. It is this last function that the Ministry has now formalised with the passing of Educational Decree Number Twenty-three, which creates the new position of Hogwarts High Inquisitor. This is an exciting new phase in the Minister's plan to get to grips with what some are calling the falling standards at Hogwarts. The Inquisitor will have powers to inspect her fellow educators and make sure that they are coming up to scratch. Professor Umbridge has been offered this position in addition to her own teaching post and we are delighted to say that she has accepted. Many of us with our children's best interests at heart have been concerned about some of Dumbledore's eccentric decisions in the last few years and are glad to know that the Ministry is keeping an eye on the situation. Among those eccentric decisions are undoubtedly the controversial staff appointments previously described in this newspaper, which have included the employment of werewolf Remus Lupin, half-giant Rubeus Hagrid and delusional ex-Auror, Mad-Eye" Moody. The wizarding school will be returning to how it should be very soon," she read as Denki frowned, "can they make us leave," he said turning to Harry, "not sure, I know if the Headmaster asks us to leave we must as he is the Head of the area we are assigned to protect," he said as Ron looked at him, "what happens if you break contract," he asked as Harry sighed, "depends on what you do, it's a crime either way though," Harry explains. It was than Harry looked at Hermione, "how's your hand," he asked as she frowned, "fine, It's easier to stay calm when she's not insulting you," she said as Harry blushed. It was than Harry looked up at the Professor's table and looked at Dumbledore who was there for once. Harry and Snape's eyes met as Harry looked away. He sighed, "I wish these idiots would do their job and take care of you guys," he said glaring at McGonagall.

* * *

The following day Umbridge inspected Divination and charms as well as Care For Magical Creatures. It was that night that Team Four gathered to discuss Hermione's suggestion. Harry sighed as he looked into the fire, "war is coming for these people," he said as Mirai nodded, "Umbridge is not going to teach them to fight," she said as Denki smiled, "Hermione made a point though if they could casted spells as fast as we form hand signs they would have a massive advantage in a fight," he said as Mirai nodded, "but do you actually think someone like Ron could handle it," she asked as Harry sighed, "we should give them a chance to try," he said as Denki nodded, "you do know we are going against the employer," he said as Harry nodded, "who cares as long as we are not caught and if we are I'm willing to face the consequences," he said as they nodded. Harry smiled, "we still need to hear the rest of Hermione's plan," he said as Mirai nodded, "I can't believe I'm doing this," she said.

* * *

Hermione and Ron sat down in their dorm the following evening. Mirai was leaning against a nearby wall. Denki sat in a chair and Harry spoke, "we talked about it and Hermione we are willing to teach anyone who wants it," he said as her eyes grew wide and she threw her arms around Harry before kissing him, "Harry thank you so much," she said as Harry smiled, "It's no problem but what was your plan," Harry asked as she smiled, "this is the first Hogsmeade weekend how would it be if we tell anyone who's interested to meet us in the village and we can talk it over?" she said as Harry nodded. Ron spoke confused, "why would we wait," he asked as Mirai let out a sight, "because dumbass Umbridge would not be pleased with this. We are also breaking a lot of rules and I'm sure Dumbledore would not be happy with us going behind his back. The last thing we need is to be reported to Lord Seventh" Mirai said rudely clearly annoyed with Ron's stupidity. Hermione spoke, "we would meet in the Hog's Head," she said as everyone nodded. Denki spoke, "how will we let people know," he said as Ron spoke, "Hermione and I have talk to a few people who want to get stronger," he said as Mirai nodded, "where would we do it," she asked as Hermione frowned, "I didn't think about that," she said as Harry sighed, "damn it," Harry said as Ron grinned, "The twins mentioned something once called the Room of Requirement. Don't know much so we will have to ask them as Harry nodded, "go ask them now," he said as Ron nodded heading out of the room.

End Of Chapter Fifty Six The Hogwarts High Inquisitor

Chapter Fifty Seven Meeting


	59. Chapter 60

Chapter Fifty Seven Meeting

The following day Harry, Denki and Mirai entered the Hog's Head. The room was small and Harry sniffed, "is that goat," he asked as Mirai nodded, "I think so, what the hell," she said as Denki pinched his nose. He walked over to the rough wooden tables. He saw a woman in the corner that wore a black veil that fell to her toes. They sat down as Harry looked at his girlfriend, "so who is joining us," he asked her as she smiled, "a few people," she said happily. It was than the door opened and people began to filing into the room Neville with Dean and Lavender and Parvati and Padma Patil. Luna Lovegood; then Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson, Colin and Dennis Creevey Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hannah Abbott. Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner and Terry Boot, Ginny Fred and George Weasley and Lee Jordan. Harry, Mirai, and Denki looked at Hermione and Ron, "a couple of people," they said as Hermione and Ron scratched the back of their head and laughed nervously. They ordered some Butterbeers. It made Harry crave a nice can of Naruchronic Water. After everyone had paid for their drinks with Harry, Mirai and Denki simply ordering water. They all sat down around the room. Harry sighed as Hermione stood and began to speak, "Well - er - hi. Well . . . erm . . . well, you know why you're here. Erm . . . well, Harry here had the idea - I mean I had an idea. that it might be good if people who wanted to defend themselves learn other methods. Well, I thought it would be good if we, well, took matters into our own hands," she said as she looked at the three shinobi, "Harry, Mirai and Denki have offered to give us secrets lessons in self defense," she said looking to Denki who stood, "we can teach you how to move faster, they're for cast spells faster. We can improve your aim and battle smarts as well as how to fight without magic," he Corner spoke up looking at Hermione, "how will this help us pass our Defence Against the Dark Arts OWL," he asked as Hermione shook her head, "it won't but it will help us defend ourselves against Voldemort," Hermione said. Looks of fear filled the room as Ron laughed, "please these guys have seen worse," he said as the three Shinobi nodded. 'Where's the proof You-Know-Who's back?' said the blond Hufflepuff rudely 'Well, Dumbledore believes it - ' Hermione began. "You mean, Dumbledore believes him," said the blond boy, nodding at Harry. 'Who are you?' said Ron, rather rudely. "Zacharias Smith, and I think we've got the right to know exactly what makes him say You-Know-Who's back." said the boy. Harry stood up and lifted his shirt. On Harry's abdomen was relatively large sword scar. Hermione knew it was from Genji's blade piercing his stomach, "I can't prove he's back but I was attacked Genji did this to me after he returned, if you don't believe me fine I don't need to help you people," Harry said as Denki nodded, "we are doing you all a favor and risking getting in trouble with our boss," he said as Hermione spoke, "So . . . like I was saying . . . if you want to learn some defence, then we need to work out how we're going to do it, how often we're going to meet and where we're going to," she said before being interrupted by Luna Lovegood, "Is it true you can move faster than the eye can see," she asked as the Harry nodded, "we are very powerful," he said as he smiled. Ginny spoke, "could we be that strong," she asked as Mirai spoke, "no never," she said coldly as Denki sighed, "what Mirai means is no you can't but you can improve yourselves and learn how to beat stronger opponents in a fight," he said as Harry spoke, "It's us or nothing," Harry said. "Is it true, did you kill a Basilisk with that sword in Dumbledore's office?' Terry Boot demanded. Harry laughed, "what no! I killed it with my sword I had in a scroll at the time," Harry said with a grin, "why would I use the Old Man's sword," he thought, "wait that old bastard has a sword," Harry whispered. Neville spoke up, "Is it true that you killed that Genzo guy," he said as the room grew quiet. All eyes fell on Harry as he nodded, "yeah I did he was strong," Harry said. Neville sighed, "and you saved the Philosopher's stone," he asked as Hermione laughed, "no he got the stone and use a lightning Jutsu to destroy the body Voldemort was using," she said as Mirai smirked, "wait, you used Lighting Gun on him," she said sarcastically as Harry glared, "you wanna go bitch," he said standing up as Denki pulled them both down, "STOP IT!" he yelled as they both sat down glaring at each other. Hermione smiled, "so are we in agreement," she asked as there were nods throughout the room. Hermione smiled as she spoke, "Well, then, the next question is how often we do it. I really don't think there's any point in meeting less than once a week," she said before she was interrupted, "we need to make sure this doesn't clash with our Quidditch practice," Angelina said causing Mirai's eyes to twitch. Hermione sighed, "I'm sure we can find a night that suits everyone," she said. Harry spoke "Well, the other thing to decide is where we're going to meet" he said as Fred spoke, "I know a place," he said as Harry smiled, "Ron said you might," he said as George spoke, "The House Elves told us about it. It's called the Room of Requirement, you can summon what you need if you do it right. it is always equipped for the seeker's needs," he explained as Denki smiled. Hermione pulled out a parchment and a quill, "I think everybody should write their name down, just so we know who was here. But I also think, 'that we all should agree to not shout about what we're doing. So if you sign, you're agreeing not to tell Umbridge or anybody else what we're up to." she said as everyone signed their names carefully. As everyone finished signing everyone made their way outside as they head back to the caste. As they walked outside Denki looked at Mirai and saw her pick up her bag, "hey you need help," he asked sincerely as she glared, "why would I need help with this," she said as she swung her bag over her shoulder and walked ahead of the group. Over the next weekend Harry, Mirai and Denki discussed their plans for the defense group.

* * *

When Hermione has dragged him into the Gryffindor Common room. He was not sure what to expect. Harry looked at his girlfriend, "Hermione you showed up interrupted by training and dragged me in here. What is going on," he asked somewhat annoyed. She sighed, "look," she said pointing to the Gryffindor noticeboard. He immediately let out an anger sign.

BY ORDER OF THE HIGH INQUISITOR OF HOGWARTS

All student organisations, societies, teams, groups and clubs are henceforth disbanded.

An organisation, society, team, group or club is hereby defined

as a regular meeting of three or more students.

Permission to re-form may be sought from the High Inquisitor

(Professor Umbridge).

No student organisation, society, team, group or club may exist

without the knowledge and approval of the High Inquisitor.

Any student found to have formed, or to belong to, an organisation,

society, team, group or club that has not been approved by

the High Inquisitor will be expelled.

The above is in accordance with Educational Decree

Number Twenty-four.

Signed: Dolores Jane Umbridge, High Inquisitor

He looked at Hermione as Ron who had just approached them spoke, "This isn't a coincidence," he said as Hermione nodded, "yes it is no one ratted," she said earning confused expressions from them, "'No, they can't have done, because I put a jinx on that piece of parchment we all signed,' said Hermione grimly. 'Believe me, if anyone's run off and told Umbridge, we'll know exactly who they are and they will really regret it," she said as Harry kissed her, "Hermione have I ever mentioned I love you when you're evil," he said as she smiled, "you could say it again," she said with sly smile as Harry grinned as Ron gagged, "please stop," he said as they both glared at him.

* * *

Harry looked at Mirai and Denki as they sat in front of the fire, "do we really want to do this," Mirai said a hint of uncertainty in her voice as Denki nodded, "we could get in a lot of trouble," he said as Harry shook his head, "It will be worth it," Harry said as Denki nodded, "It's the right thing to do,"he said as his teammates nodded. It was than Harry spoke, "Denki did Fred show you the Room of Requirement," he said as Denki grinned, oh yes, it will work very well, it can provide almost everything we need," he said as Mirai grinned, "that's good and Hermione's jinx will help keep it secret," she said as Harry nodded.

* * *

The following night at At half past seven. Harry, Mirai and Denki excited they're dorm and headed to the the Room of Requirement. As they turned around a corner they came face to face with Umbridge. She smiled, "what are you dears doing out of bed," she said as Mirai pushed passed her and Denki laughed, "whatever we want," he said as he walked passed. Harry's eyes met her as he walked up and whispered quietly, "I know about Hermione and the Blood Quill, stay away from her," he said as he walked passed her. She turned and glared at the three Shinobi. They walked for about a minutes as they glanced back, "Umbridge didn't follow us, what did you say to her Harry," Denki asked as Harry grinned, "oh nothing," he said as Mirai smirked, "loser," she said as he glared, "bitch," he said as she turned, "asshole," she said as he snorted as Denki put his hands up, "come on guys," he pleaded as they sighed looking away from each other.

* * *

They stopped at the wall as Harry walked, "we need a place to train these kids," he thought. A door appeared and Harry pulled it opened. They entered the room and smiled. The walls were lined with wooden bookcases and weights to lift. Denki walked over to three boxes and he smiled badly at the sight of hundreds of kunai and shuriken. There was a box filled with gloves as well as first aid supplies. Mirai grinned, "it's everything we need," she said as she looked at the cushioned padding that filled the room. Harry smiled as the sound of knocking filled the room. He opened it and Hermione and Ron entered followed by Ginny, Neville, Lavender, Parvati and Dean. Soon the room was filled with people sitting around on the ground. Harry, Mirai and Denki stood in front of them and Harry let out an evil smile, "Hello Students Of Hogwarts I want to welcome you to you're training," he said as Lavender picked up a light weight, "what is this," she asked as Denki grinned "oh you're going to hate us," he said as Ginny swallowed nervously, "what does that mean," she asked in fear. Hermione looked at Harry and fear filled her eyes as he spoke,

"Welcome to hell,"

End Of Chapter Fifty Seven Meeting

Chapter Fifty Eight Defence Training

AN

These last few chapter have been short as there is not much to cover. Showing they're training would be boring as there is no major training going on. Also yes Naruchronic Water is a thing in Naruto. Boruto drinks it episode 1. Sakura also drinks in one of the part 2 endings.


	60. Chapter 62

Chapter Fifty Eight Defence Training

Harry looked at the group before him as he glanced at Denki who dropped a box on the ground, "this is the Wand box, when you don't need you're wands they go here," he said as Mirai nodded, "if you can only fight a single way you will never be strong," she said coldly as she stood. Luna spoke up her voice dreamy, "we can't let Naruto find out that would be bad," she said simply as Harry stared at her, "how did you even" he said as Luna smiled, "the nargles told me," she said with a smile. Denki stood up quickly, "ok who wants to get started," he said as everyone agreed. Harry stood, "Ok first I think we should work on non magical fighting," he said as everyone stared nervously before nodded. Denki called them all to place their wands in the wand box. Harry smiled, "Ok I want you to divide into pairs," he said as everyone nodded. They all stood before each other unmoving as Hermione looked at Harry, "why don't you show us," she said as He nodded, "bitch," he said as Mirai walked up to him. She smirked as they stood in the center of the room. Mirai smirked as she threw a punch forward and Harry avoided it. He moved to the side and went to deliver a punch to her face only for her to stop it by grabbing his fist with her hand. She kneed him in the stomach as he whipped his head up nailing her in the jaw she fell back before forcing herself back up. Denki spoke, "both of you that's enough," he said as Harry and Miari glared at him. That had been fun. Everyone around the room began. Sloppy punches were being thrown as people fell over. Neville who was 'sparing' with Dean delivered a punch to stomach his knocking him to the ground. "I DID IT!" said Neville happily. Denki smiled, "good job now what could you have done better," he asked looking at Dean, "If I had moved faster I could have avoided," he said as Denki nodded, "good, now imagine if you can improve to the point where you can move your wand way faster," he said as they're eyes grew wide. Mirai stood in the back observing. Harry walked around the other pairs, trying to correct those who were off posture. Ginny was teamed with Michael Corner; she was doing very well. It was quite hilarious as her tiny fist made contact with Michael's face. Michael went into to punch her but froze and Harry signed, "Michael you can't hesitate in a fight, if Ginny was the enemy you would be dead," he said as he nodded looking down as Harry grinned, "hey man it's cool she's only half your size," he joked as Ginny glared at him, "oh ha ha Harry," she said sarcastically. Creevey brothers were enthusiastic but looked ready to fall over at any moment. Luna Lovegood was similarly patchy, her moves were strange. It was almost like a form of Drunken Fist. Justin Finch was good using what looked like a boxing stance clearly helped from his muggle roots. Harry looked at Mirai and Denki and they nodded as he shouted,"stop," he yelled. No one heard him. Harry sighed as he quickly formed a rasengan and slammed it into the ground. The sound forcing everyone to turn and look at him, "That wasn't bad. Now we are going to work on this every meeting but let's move on to something else," Harry said. Denki smiled, "we are to use weights. Can anyone tell us why that would benefit you in a duel," he said. Hermione raised her hand as Harry was unable to stop himself from laughing, "Hermione you don't need to raise you're hand," he said as she blushed deeply, "but what is your answer," he said as she smiled, "if we increase our speed we can move our wands faster and move faster in duels," she said as Harry nodded, "good and using weights can increase speed" he said as Denki nodded, "after that you can study from those books," he said as everyone nodded. He looked down at his watch and sighed, "sorry guy's but we need to get going can't risk you getting in trouble," he said. Mirai spoke, 'you all did well next week you're going to work on magic and speed increase," she said as Dean yelled out, "sooner," he said as Harry grinned.

* * *

A week passed and the next week came as Harry and Denki greeted everyone as sat down as Harry smiled, "we found these books contains spells and you will be using these today," he said as there were cheers throughout the room. They all placed weights around their wrists. The weight varying with the highest being Justin Finch nineteen pounds. Hermione demonstrated the spell Expelliarmus. The room was suddenly full of shouts of Expelliarmus. Wands flew in all directions; missed spells hit books on shelves and sent them flying into the air. Harry was happy to see everyone stances were better and they predicting their opponents movements and spell well. By the end of that training session Hermione stood before the group. She gave each of the members of the group a fake Galleon. Hermione smiled as she began "You see the numerals around the edge of the coins? On real Galleons that's just a serial number referring to the goblin who cast the coin. On these fake coins, though, the numbers will change to reflect the time and date of the next meeting. The coins will grow hot when the date changes, so if you're carrying them in a pocket you'll be able to feel them. We take one each, and when Harry, Mirai or Denki sets the date of the next meeting they will change the numbers on their coin, and because I've put a Protean Charm on them, they'll all change to mimic they're" she. Terry Boot looked at her "You can do a Protean Charm?" he said ash she nodded "Yes," Hermione told him. "But that's . . . that's NEWT standard," he said weakly. "How come you're not in Ravenclaw?' he demanded, staring at Hermione. She smiled, "Well, the Sorting Hat did seriously consider putting me in Ravenclaw during my Sorting but it decided on Gryffindor in the end. So, does that mean we're using the Galleons," Hermione said brightly.

* * *

As the first Quidditch match of the season, Gryffindor versus Slytherin, drew nearer, their DA meetings were put on hold because Angelina insisted on almost daily practices much to the ninja's anger. Professor Trelawney had lost her job to Umbridge and Meeting became harder as OWL's were approaching for the Students. Harry, Mirai and Denki stood before the group. They were practicing all the spells they had learned since it's founding. They're reactions and speed had improved but few could fight without magic which Harry, Mirai and Denki had come to accept. Harry noted that Cho Chang was not they're. Harry looked at Mirai and Denki, "they're getting better," he said as they nodded. Denki spoke, "not the strongest by far but will give Death Eaters some trouble," he said as Mirai nodded without speaking. It was than the door to the Room of Requirement opened, and closed. Harry, Mirai and Denki looked at each other and nodded. They walked to the door. Denki activated his byakugan and his eyes grew wide, "she knows, how did she find out," He said loudly as Mirai looked on in shock, "Cho, shit this is bad," she said as Harry turned, "RUN," he said loudly. He looked at Mirai and Denki, "you guys Body Flicker out I'm grabbing Hermione," he said as he ran to his girlfriend. "Harry, come on!' shrieked Hermione from the center of people now fighting to get out. He grabbed her hand and tried to move passed the group, "Damn it, I can't use Body Flicker with Hermione, I'm not skilled enough to do it with her," he thought. It was than he heard laughter, "shit," he said as Hermione gripped his hand tightly, "piss off," he said simply. Umbridge came bustling round the far corner, breathless but wearing a delighted smile, "you lose Potter," she said as he sighed, "we will see what Dumbledore has to say." he said simply, "damn it," he thought in anger. Umbridge looked at him as Mirai and Denki appeared next to him, "bastard I hate you even more than normal right now," Mirai said. Denki sighed, "let's go," he said as they followed Umbridge. Umbridge looked at Hermione, "you're coming with us to see the Headmaster," she said as Hermione's eyes grew wide but she nodded in defeat. Harry wondered where Ron was before realizing he didn't care, "Hermione is going to get expelled, No I can't let that happen," he thought . They made their way to the Headmaster's office and entered. The office was full of people. Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk. McGonagall stood rigidly beside him, her face extremely tense. Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic and they looked happy. Harry, Mirai and Denki all tensed, "they've got us from all angles," Denki thought as Harry and Mirai looked at each other they're eyes met and they both nodded, "got it," Harry thought. Cornelius Fudge was glaring at him with a kind of victory on his face 'Well,' he said. 'Well, well, well," he said as Harry smirked, "what are you going to let more children run around unable to fight so a terrorist can kill them," he said as Fudge glared at him, "what terrorist," he asked with a smile as Hermione moved to speak but surprisingly, Mirai raised her hand, "you know what you are. You're a coward and you're no leader, a leader does not bow to a terrorist. A leader is not afraid of a name," she said coldly. Harry was sure she was going to kill the man at any moment. Fudge spoke, "I'm well aware of your contract that you have broken when forming this group. You have broken our laws and this man," he said pointing to Dumbledore "has allowed it," he said with a smile. Dumbledore smiled, "They certainly would have if if they had continued after the Decree came into effect. Do you have any evidence that any such meetings continued?" he said Umbridge smiled and turned to Hermione, "yes I do, my dear," she looking at Hermione who glared back, "no meetings happened," she said. Umbridge looked quickly at Fudge, then back at Hermione. "'I don't think you understood the question, did you, dear? I'm asking whether you've been going to these meetings for the past six months? You have, haven't you?" Hermione shook her head once more. "But there was a meeting tonight!' There was a meeting, Cho Chang, told me about it, in the Room of Requirement!' said Umbridge furiously. Umbridge seized Hermione , pulled her round to face her and began shaking her very hard. A split second later Harry was in front of Umbridge a Kunai in hand inches from her throat,

"get away from her,"

Chapter Fifty Eight Defence Training

Chapter Fifty Nine Traitor


	61. Chapter 63

Chapter Fifty Nine Traitor

Umbridge seized Hermione , pulled her round to face her and began shaking her very hard. A split second later Harry was in front of Umbridge a Kunai in hand inches from her throat, "get away from her," Harry spat as her eyes grew, "you wouldn't," she said as Mirai spoke, "if he doesn't I will," she said coldly. "You want to calm yourself, Madam Umbridge. You don't want to get yourself or all of us into trouble, now." Kingsley said fearfully. "Dolores, the meeting tonight-the one we know definitely happened" he said as she smiled, "yes yes look at this," she said holding up a list that had pinned on the wall. The list was filled with names. "I have all their names here, Miss Parkinson ran into the Room of Requirement for me to see if they had left anything behind. We needed evidence and the room provided" she said with a evil grin as Denki finally snapped, "god you are a bitch," he said rudely in anger. Fudge smiled looking at Hermione, "well I can only think of one punishment for you all," he said as her eyes widened. Dumbledore reached out and took the piece of parchment from Fudge. He gazed at the heading scribbled by Hermione before he smiled, "Would you like a written confession from me, Cornelius -or will a statement before these witnesses suffice" he said as Harry's eyes grew wide as Mirai shook her head and he sighed. Fudge looked at him as he smiled, "I ordered and payed these three to do this," he said looking at the young Ninja as the Headmaster smiled,"you can't blame them for doing they're job" he said with a smile. "Tonight was supposed to be the first meeting, Merely to see whether they would be interested in joining me. I see now that it was a mistake to invite Miss Chang, of course." Dumbledore said with a nod. Fudge looked angry, "you were plotting against me," he depended as Dumbledore smiled. Fudge smiled, "You will now be escorted back to the Ministry, where you will be formally charged, then sent to Azkaban to await trial!" He almost yelled. Dumbledore, "only one problem with that," he said as Harry nodded to him as he flipped back landing next to his teammates as Mirai pulled a Kunai and wind formed around it. The headmaster smiled, "Well-it's just that you seem to be labouring under the delusion that I am going to-what is the phrase?-come quietly. I am afraid I am not going to come quietly at all, Cornelius. I have absolutely no intention of being sent to Azkaban. I could break out, of course-but what a waste of time, and frankly, I can think of a whole host of things I would rather be doing." He said. Hermione backed up next to Harry. Fudge frowned, "you intend to take us all on," he said as Dumbledore smiled, "Merlin's beard, no, not unless you are foolish enough to attack me and my guards," he said." Enough of this rubbish! Dawlish! Shacklebolt! Take him!'" said Fudge, pulling out his own wand. Within seconds Harry, Mirai and Denki were in front of him. Fawkes flew above Dumbledore and he clapped his hands above his head and in a burst of flames he was gone leaving only dust. Phineas Nigellus's voice filled the room from his painting. "You know, Minister, I disagree with Dumbledore on much but you cannot deny he's got style," he said as Harry frowned, "cool I guess," he thought. Fudge smiled as he looked at Umbridge, "I appoint you Headmistress Of Hogwarts," he said as horror filled Hermione's eyes, "I may have to kill her," Harry thought. Umbridge smiled, 'well first thing I'm going to do is," she began her eyes met Harry and she froze. She was terrified of of him, "to banished you Leaf Ninja from Hogwarts school, you may never return" she said as Mirai sighed, "What about the rogue ninja working with Voldemort," she said calmly her voice void of emotion. Umbridge smile, "the rough ninja are a figment of Dumbledore's imagination, and you're greed," she said simply as Mirai nodded, "understood, we are sorry you were unsatisfied with our services. We hope you will use the Hidden Leaf again in the future, " she said Harry turned around and face her, "Mirai we can't, our friends," he began before she interrupted him, "rules are rules. Don't allow your feelings for Hermione to cloud your judgement. If you do I will treat you as an enemy you know that," she said calmly as Hermione grabbed his hand, "Harry stop now," she said as he looked at Umbridge, "heed my warning," he said coldly as he turned, "we will be out in an hour," Denki said coldly as he clenthed his fist. Umbridge looked at Hermione, "detention everyday for the rest of the year," she said as Hermione nodded sadly before following after the others as they left the office. Mirai looked at them, "I'm going to kill Cho Chang," she said as Harry held up his hands frantically, "you can't just kill people bitch," he said in anger as she glared, "we just wasted months of time that could have been devoted to dealing with Yoake. Lord Naruto is probably going to flip," she said as Denki glared at her, "Mirai don't you think Harry knows that!," he yelled back as Hermione looked at him, "you're just going to go without a fight," she asked quietly as Harry sighed, "damn, I don't want to go but Mirai is right, The wizards are not a threat but we need to deal with Yoake," he thought as he nodded, "I will visit if I can but I need to go, staying would have me mark as a rough ninja hunted and killed," he said as she nodded her eyes filled with tears, "I understand, anything I can do," she asked as he nodded, "get Ron, I need to speak with him outside," he said as she nodded looking at Denki, "what will you do," she asked as he spoke, "we are going to grab our stuff," he said as she nodded.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Team Four stood outside of Hogwarts each with a backpack filled with scrolls on they're back. Harry looked at Ron and Hermione running towards them and his eyes narrowed. Cho Chang was with them. Mirai glared at her as Denki frowned, "she's crying," he said as Hermione and Ron stopped. Cho Chang approached them. Her face was covered by horribly disfigured purple pustules across her nose and cheeks to form the word 'SNEAK'. Cho looked down, "Professor Umbridge. No that bitch, she said she would give a eleven year old boy the worst detention ever if I lied," she said as Harry's eyes narrowed, "that bitch!" he yelled. Denki nodded, "smart but that's horrible. Even we have laws to prevent hurting non shinobi children," he said in anger with his teeth grit. Mirai glared at the castle, "smart," she commented. Harry gestured for Ron to come over as he walked over to him. Harry looked at him, "I need a favor," he said as Ron nodded, "what do you need," he asked as Harry spoke, "I need you to contact me if that bitch goes too far in hurting Hermione," he said seriously in fact Ron had never seen him so serious, so angry. Ron nodded, "how will I contact you," he asked as Harry nodded coldly as he ran through a series of handsigns and slammed his hand down "summoning jutsu," he said as a small wolf with black stripes running down it's back. "This is Hoseki," he will return a message to be me if things go south," he said as Ron nodded, "but if that happens what will you do," he asked as Harry sighed, "I'm sorry, I need to go," he said as Denki gestured him to come over. Harry walked over to Hermione and frowned, "will we see each other again," she asked sadly as Harry nodded, "I promise everything will work out and we will meet again," he said with a smile as he kissed her lips before Denki spoke, "we need to report our failure," he said as Harry nodded and soon they were gone.

* * *

Harry, Mirai and Denki stood before the Seventh Hokage. They had returned ten minutes ago. They had just finished telling the Seventh Hokage they're tale. Harry was awaiting his anger. Naruto stood and walked over to them. Harry closed his eyes as his bandaged hand moved to his head. His eyes snapped open as Naruto patted his head, "you did well," he said as patted Mirai and Denki's head's as well. He sat before them and smiled, "you were not ready to deal with something this political and did what you thought was best. I don't care about the contract," he said as Harry looked at him, "than what do you care about," he asked as Harry smiled, "I care about your the size of your Will Of Fire," he said as Sai entered the office, "we need to talk about you're meeting with the Kazekage," he said as Naruto nodded, "come to me if you need anything," he said with a massive grin as they nodded. As they exited the office Mirai looked at them curiously, "you guys know what the Will Of Fire is," she asked as Harry shrugged, "never heard of it," he said as Denki nodded, "I heard Lady Hanabi mention it once not sure what it is though

* * *

Harry walked down the street with his hands in his pockets. He looked up at the sun. It's light illuminating the street of the village, "Is it worth the sacrifices we must make," he thought as he sat on a bench, "Genzo back than," he thought as he remembered Genzo's words.

"do you know what this piece of shit is! What that damn headband he wears means,"

Harry looked down as he removed his headband and stared at it, "what should I do. I can't just leave Hermione with that bitch can I," he thought as he shook his head, "If she crosses the line, I will deal with it than" Harry thought as he saw three young children run by. They were laughing loudly with smiles on their faces and Harry smiled, "yeah it's worth it," he thought as he stood with a grin, "they will be fine, if they're not well than," Harry thought with a smile.

* * *

BY ORDER OF THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC

Dolores Jane Umbridge (High Inquisitor) has replaced

Albus Dumbledore as Head of Hogwarts School of

Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The above is in accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty-eight.

Signed: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister for Magic

The days following Dumbledore's escape was spent with students wondering what had happened. It was noticed immediately that the shinobi were missing. Hermione hadn't told anyone what had happened that night besides Ron. Rumors about Dumbledore's escape filled the school. Hermione and Ron sat at the end of the table in the Great Hall and Hermione looked terrified, "what if they attack," she asked as Ron sighed, "I don't know," he lied. Harry had asked him to keep the wolf a secret from everyone including Hermione. Hermione looked down, "Dumbledore would have let me visit Harry but that bitch wouldn't let me," she said in anger. Ron frowned and opened his mouth as Draco Malfoy approached them, "Afraid I'm going to have to take a few points from Gryffindor," he said. 'It's only teachers who can dock points from houses, Malfoy,' Ron explained as he smiled, "I know prefects can't dock points, Weasel King, But members of the Inquisitorial Squad" he said as Hermione eyes narrowed, "what's that," she asked rudely. "A select group of students who are supportive of the Ministry of Magic, hand-picked by Professor Umbridge. Anyway, members of the Inquisitorial Squad do have the power to dock points . . . so, Granger, I'll have five from you for being rude about our new Headmistress and ten more being a Mudblood," he said rudely as she glared at him. Ron moved in his direction but Hermione grabbed him, "fighting him will solve nothing," she told him. Hermione sighed standing up, "I have detention," she said as she grabbed her bag and walked away. Ron looked at Fred and George who had just arrived as they looked at him ,"what are we going to do," he said as Ron smiled, "her time will come," he said as Fred looked at him , "what do you know," he asked as Ron grinned, "now allowed to say Fred sorry," he said as George looked at him worried, "why do I have a feeling this won't be funny," he whispered.

* * *

Hermione entered the office of the new Headmistress of Hogwarts as she sat down. Umbridge smiled as she handed her the quill and smiled sweetly, "you're going to write something different," she said as Hermione nodded taking the quill, "you're going to write I'm a Mudblood," she said as Hermione's eyes grew wide and she gripped the quill and she began to write. Hermione felt tears form as the word began to appear on her hand. Hours passed as blood began to pour from her hand. Umbridge cleared her throat, "that is good see you tomorrow," she said as Hermione stood and quickly left without a word. She entered the Gryffindor common room and Ron stood looking at her hand. His eyes were wide as he looked at her, "that bitch, I'm going to kill her," he said moving to the door as Hermione grabbed him with her good and hand and spoke, "please stop," she said in between tears of pain as Ron nodded and they sat on the couch.

* * *

Harry laid down on the grass lying on his back as he stared into the blue sky. Denki was sitting against a three. Mirai was next to him leaning against the same tree to his right. He frowned, "we were lucky we didn't get in trouble," he thought as Sakura walked up to them, "I heard what happened," she said as Denki sighed, "Senesi we are really sorry," he said panicked as Mirai nodded looking down in anger, "we failed," she said as Harry nodded, "we had to train them," he said as she laughed sitting down. She smiled as spoke, "you did what you felt was right, you were not prepared for that," she said as Harry nodded, "I'm worried about Hermione," he said as Sakura frowned, "Harry you," she thought as she looked at them

* * *

Hermione sat in the Great Hall six days later with Ron next to her as she painfully placed food into her mouth. Her hand was wrapped in bandages that were red with blood. Ron stared at him, "any I doing the right thing," he thought as his mind wandered to the wolf. The blood started to sheep out of the scar as Hermione helded her hand.

* * *

Harry jumped up as he threw two Kunai at the a tree before landing and forming handsigns, "Lightning Style Lightning Gun," he said as he fired a bolt of lightning at the tree burning a small hole into it from the heat. He landed on the ground of the forest and smiled, "better but not good enough," he said to himself as he stood up.

Chapter Fifty Nine Traitor

Chapter Sixty The Will Of Fire


	62. Chapter 64

Chapter Sixty The Will Of Fire

Ron was furious, "Harry will kill her," he thought as he stared at Hermione's hand the word Mudblood pouring out blood as she painfully ate food. You could see the red word through her bandage. Draco Malfoy approached them, "the headmistress wants to see you Granger," he said as she glared, "I didn't even do anything. I'm eating," he grabbed her bandaged hand, "come down," he said. Ron stood, "back off," he said, "Hermione wand hand is too messed up to use magic," he thought as he pulled out his wand as multiple Slytherins approached them. Ron took one look at them and looked at Hermione before he ran off out of the Great Hall. Hermione sighed as she followed them to the headmistress office for what she assumed was more lines.

* * *

Harry looked at Hoseki in horror as he clenehed his fists in anger, "how dare she," he thought as he stood, "I need to do something," Harry thought as he grabbed his headband from his nightside table and put it on. He opened the door and took off before stopping as he remembered Naruto's words.

"come to me if you need anything,"

He looked to the Hokage tower and ran in it's direction. As he ran to the tower his scar burned and he felt lightheaded. He made his way into an ally before he passed out.

"We will soon have what we seek,"

"The leaf will not stop us,"

"We must be weary of the Cloud after Bee's death

"Try not to destroy the place Genji,"

"Yes the The Department of Mysteries can't be destroyed,"

"We must obtain it,"

"The Prophecy,"

Harry stood and made his way into the street, "I need to talk to the Seventh," He thought as he made his way to the tower. He walked up to the door and knock, "may I enter," he asked as he was met with a yes he opened the door and entered. Naruto immediately sat up smiling, "Harry what can I do for you," he asked as Harry looked at him, "Umbridge is abusing students," he said as Naruto nodded, "what else," Naruto asked. Harry took a breath, "I had a vision Voldemort and Genji our after something in the Department of Mysteries. I think they're after what the Order was protecting," he said as Naruto nodded, "Shikamaru get me Shikadai Nara, Boruto, Sarada Uchiha, Inojin and Chocho, Mirai and Denki " he said as Shikamaru nodded, "alright, what a drag," he said waving as he walked out the door. Harry looked at him, "Lord Seventh I have a request," he said as he bowed his head, "please let me go to Hogwarts and deal with Umbridge," he said as Naruto smiled. Naruto looked at him, "stop bowing kid," Naruto said kindly as Harry looked up in shock. Naruto smiled, "Harry listen," Naruto as he stood up and walked over to Harry. He placed his bandaged hand on Harry's head. Naruto smiled, "you want to save Hermione right?" he asked as Harry nodded, "yeah, others as well but mainly her," he said as he sighed, "I know I'm breaking the rules," he said as he looked down. Naruto smiled, "ah yes Shinobi rule number four A shinobi must always put the mission first," he said as Harry nodded. Naruto laughed, "while that is true it's ok to fight for what you love," he said Harry looked up in shock, "I see everyone in this village has my family. I want you to be happy," he said as Harry looked up at him, "you mean I can go," he said as Naruto nodded with a smile, "sure kid," he said as Harry smiled and bow his head to the ground, "thank you so much Lord Seventh," he said Naruto grinned, "no problem kid," he said as he walked over to his deck. Minutes later people began filling the room as the requested Shinobi entered the room. Harry looked them over. As Naruto began to speak, "alright let me explain why you're here," Naruto said as he spoke, "Yoake and Voldemort are after something in what Harry calls The Department of Mysteries. Whatever they want you need to get it and bring it here," Naruto explained as Shikadai nodded, "we can't beat Yoake," he said simply as Naruto nodded looking at Inojin, "that's why you're not going to fight. You're going to get what they're after and move out problem is we don't know what they're after," he said as Inojin put his hand on his chin, "so we need to split up into teams. One team will go find out what they're after by any means," he said as Mirai nodded, "and one team will go to the The Department of Mysteries," she said as ChoCho nodded, "who do we go after for the info though," she asked as Harry smiled, "The Weasleys would know," he said as Naruto smiled, "good job Harry now time for mission two," he said as Shikadai looked at him, "mission two," he said as Naruto nodded, "I want you to deal with Dolores Umbridge," he said as looked at Shikadai, "I'm making you team leader," he said as Shikadai nodded as he turned, "I want everyone at the gate in an hour," he said as everyone nodded.

* * *

Harry placed Kunai in his holster as he tightened his headband. He looked himself over and glared at his reflection, "Umbridge will pay for hurting those I care about," he thought as he clenched his fists in anger. He was anger very very anger.

* * *

Harry, Mirai, Denki, Inojin, Boruto, Sarada, and Chocho stood before Shikadai as he looked at them before handing out Wireless Radios, "we can use these to communicate," he said as they placed them around they're ears. Shikadai looked at Harry and Denki, "Harry since you're girlfriend is they're you, Denki and Mirai are going to deal with Umbridge," he said as he smiled, "thanks man," he said as Denki smiled, "understood sir," he said as Shikadai looked at Chocho and Inojin, "we will find out what they're after from the Weasleys," he said as they nodded, "I can't wait to meet them I hear they're weirder than me," he said with no emotion. Chocho sighed, "a delicate lady like myself should not be doing such things," she said sarcastically as Shikadai looked at Boruto and Sarada, "you two will go ahead to the The Department of Mysteries," he said as Harry spoke up, "problem is unless modified by Dumbledore they won't work around high levels of magic," he said as Mirai nodded, "only he was skilled enough to make our phones and Harry and Denki's Senju Station's work," she explained as Denki nodded, "so Boruto and Sarada need to wait outside the Ministry Of Magic for us to contact you," he said as Boruto nodded, "makes sense, what about you," he said as Harry smiled, "after we deal with Umbridge we will find a way to meet up with you," he said as Shikadai nodded, "alright let's move," he said as they took off at full speed.

* * *

Shikadai, Inojin and Chocho approached the Burrow as Inojin drew his sword, "do we kill them," he asked as Chocho shook her head, "only if they don't cooperate," she said. Shikadai, "if they don't cooperate we bring them in for the Intelligence Division ," he said as they nodded.

* * *

Boruto and Sarada sat on top of a building in Whitehall london, "how do we get in," he asked as Sarada grind, "that telephone booth has a entrance number 62442 spelling magic," she said as Boruto nodded, "the others need to hurry, I think we got here before them but I can't tell from here," he said as Sarada nodded.

* * *

Harry, Mirai and Denki walked up the doors of Hogwarts. They stopped standing at the gate was the entire Inquisitorial Squad. They all took a step back as Mirai took out two kunai one in each hand as wind blades formed around them. She walked up to them and smirked, "they're six of you and one of me Id say the odd are in my favor," she said as Draco took a step back in fear as Harry looked at her and smirk and him and Denki ran off in the direction of the castle. Harry looked at Denki as they stood in front of the Great Hall and he formed handsigns, "Lightning Style Lightning Gun," he said as he shot a blast of Lightning into the door. The doors were blasted away and Harry's eyes met Umbridge. Terror filled her face. She was horrified.

End Chapter Sixty The Will Of Fire

Chapter Sixty One Harry's Rage


	63. Chapter 65

Chapter Sixty One Harry's Rage

Shikadai, Inojin and Chocho approached the Burrow as Inojin drew his sword, "do we kill them," he asked as Chocho shook her head, "only if they don't cooperate," she said. Shikadai, "if they don't cooperate we bring them in for the Intelligence Division to see," he said as they nodded. They walked up to the Burrow and Chocho expanded her hand and slammed it forward knocking the door down. Inojin and Shikadai entered the room Kunai and Sword in hand. Mrs Weasley looked on his fear as she saw they're headband she raised her wand but at that moment found herself unable to move, "shadow possession jutsu," Shikadai said his shadow binding her in place as Inoji raised his sword to her neck, "what are they guarding at the Department of Mysteries," he said as she swallowed, "I won't tell you anything," she said as He sighed, "we are working with the Leaf, Voldemort is after it. Whatever it is," he said coldly as he sighed, "It's a prophecy! A sphere, row Ninety Seven." she said as Inojin lowered his sword, "thanks," he said as she looked at him before he slammed his fist into her stomach as she fell to the ground unconscious. He raised his hand to his left ear.

"Boruto, Sarada can you hear me,"

"Yeah we hear you Shikadai,"

"It's a prophecy! A sphere,"

"Alright come and meet up with us fast,"

"Right go in,"

"Can't do that sir,"

"Why not Sarada,"

"It's underground getting in is hard,"

"Damn! Alright we will be there soon,"

* * *

Boruto looked at Sarada, "what'd they say," he asked She sighed, "it's It's a prophecy! A sphere. She didn't know anything else," she said as he sighed, "damn it," he said as his eyes narrowed.

* * *

Harry looked at Denki as they stood in front of the Great Hall and he formed handsigns, "Lightning Style Lightning Gun," he said as he shot a blast of Lightning into the door. The doors were blasted away and Harry's eyes met Umbridge's. Terror filled her face. She was horrified. Harry looked slowly around the room. He saw Hermione and Ron sitting at the Gryffindor Table. Harry turned his head and glanced at Hermione to see her hand had the word Mudblood carved into it. The screams of students filled the hall. His eye narrowed in rage as he ran forward appearing in front of Umbridge in seconds. He spoke his voice cold and filled with hate, "Hermione did Umbridge do this," he asked coldly as she nodded. Umbridge's sweet voice filled the room, "as the current Headmistress of Hogwarts I told you. You are no longer welcome here," she said sweetly as Harry turned and faced her. Harry looked at Denki who was at the door, "Denki protect Hermione," he said simply as he glared at Umbridge, "tell me what does a witch need to perform magic," he asked coldly as Umbridge raised her wand, "stay away, this will be war," she screeched in terror as she shouted, "Avada Kedavra," more screams filled the room. Harry stepped to the side avoiding the killing curse. His eyes narrow and filled with rage, "It's rude not to answer questions," he said his voice cold and angry. He took a step closer. Umbridge spoke her voice trembling with terror, "a wand," she stuttered out as Harry shook his head as he rushed forward and grabbed her wand and threw it across the room. He grabbed her hand and crushed it. He sidestepped around behind her and grabbed her arms, "wrong answer, you need arms," he said as he placed his leg on her back and pushed with all his might. Umbridge screamed in agony as her arms were ripped from her body. Blood splattered everywhere as Harry forced her body around and held her in the air, "I warned you I told you I would come for you," he said as he threw her across the room.

Harry turned towards the Professors and was surprised to see them smiling. Mcgonagall smiled, "Harry I think I can speak for everyone in this room when I say thank," she said before she froze. Harry had turned around and began walking to Umbridge's body blood poured from her wounds as she bowed tears of pain falling down her face, "please I beg of you spare me," she pleaded as Harry 's head snapped up and he ran forward punching her in the face. The sound of her nose breaking could be heard throughout the whole Great Hall, "like you spared Hermione, like you were going to spare that little boy," he said as he moved to throw another punch and than another and another as his fist was inches from her face he felt a pair arms wrapped around his chest, "Harry that's enough," Hermione said as he froze. Harry looked down at Umbridge's face and he couldn't even recognize it. Her missing arms had blood pouring out. Her entire once pink outfit was red with blood. He looked at Hermione to see her serious, "death is too easy if you asked me," she said as she pulled away. He looked at Umbridge and glared, "you're right" he said as he looked at Mcgonagall, "get this trash out of here," he ordered as she nodded. He turned to Hermione and she spoke, "come on let's eat," she said as he sighed, "Hermione I need to go," he said as they walked over to the table, "what! Why!," she said angrily he sighed, "come on," he said gesturing for Ron to follow him. They followed him and Denki out of the room as Denki spoke, "we need to go," he said as Harry shook his head, "they should know," he said as they looked at him worry, "what's going on," Ron asked as Harry sighed, "I had a vision. Voldemort is after something in Department of Mysteries," he said as Hermione sighed ,"Yoake will be they're! Last time you fought them you almost died," she said panic in her voice as Harry nodded, "we have a team this time," he said as she sighed, "fine," she said in defeat. It was than Ginny's voice filled the hall, "we can come fight Death Eaters right," she said as she walked up to them followed by Luna. Harry looked Ginny and then back to Denki. His jaw dropped as he grabbed Denki and shook him frantically, "I thought you were guarding!" yelled as Denki glared, "when did we agree on that idiot," he retorted in anger. "Wait a minute . . . they can help." she said as Harry looked at her gobsmacked, "what, Hermione no offense sweetheart but how can you possibly help," he said as she grinned, "They're will be death eaters they're, you have fights to win so we can fight them," he said as Harry looked at Denki, "It's stupid but we should do it," he said as Harry nodded in agreement. Denki looked at Ginny, "go get the others meet us outside," he said as Luna spoke, "we can take the Thestral," he said as Harry looked at Ginny, "no I want certain people, a large team will fail," he as Denki nodded, "you're right four should be the max," he said as Harry nodded, "Go get Neville, you four will be a team," he said as Ginny nodded running off.

* * *

Draco Malfoy hung from a rope that was tied around his legs from the top of the Astronomy Tower. His pants were gone he knew they were somewhere on the ground. His friends down below unconscious. As he hung there he thought to himself, "why is Potter here! His mission is over," he thought in rage. He had heard his aunt had broken out of prison. He wondered why Potter was here. What was going on.

* * *

Harry wound his hand tightly into the mane of the nearest Thestral. Denki sat behind as he looked at the others, "move," he said. "How're we supposed to get on? When we can't see the things?" Ron said as Luna pulled them over to the other Thestrals standing around and one by one managed to help them onto the back of their mount. All three looked extremely nervous as she wound their hands into their horse's mane and told them to grip tightly. Mirai sat with Hermione as Harry looked at it, "Ministry of Magic, visitors' entrance, London, the visitors entrance," he said as they all took off. They took off at great speeds and Harry smirked, "pretty fast good," he thought as his tapped his Wireless Radio.

"Hello can you hear me,"

"Yeah we need to move they will be here soon,"

"Right we are on our way Sarada,"

"Anything we need to know,"

"We have some peolpe with us that will deal with the Death Eaters,"

"Damn it Harry, you can't make those decisions,"

"Sorry Denki agreed with me, in the worse case situation they can deal with the Death Eaters,"

"Fine whatever don't come crying to me when Shikadai scolds you,"

"As if I'd cry to you,"

"How long till you get here,"

"We are they're I see the area we will be landing soon,"

"Landing. Wait! what! Harry!,"

"Bye Sarada,"

"DAMN YOU HARRY POTTER,"

Harry looked at Denki and spoke "are we there," he asked as Denki looked down with his byakugan, "yeah," he said. The Thestrals landed Harry hopped off along with the others. Shikadai, Inojin and Chocho landed on the ground next to them as Shikadai sent Harry a glare, "we will talk later," he said as he nodded, "let's go," he said. Shikadai spoke, "dial six two four four two!," he ordered pointing to the telephone booth.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business"

Shikadai spoke, "Harry Potter, Sarada Uchiha, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood. Mirai Sarutobi, Denki Hyūga, Boruto Uzumaki, Inojin Yamanaka, Chocho Akimichi and Shikadai Nara," he said.

* * *

The door of the telephone box burst open. Boruto looked around and sighed, "till we get the thing we need to transform," he said as Chocho nodded, "yeah we stand out," she said as Inojin nodded, "transform into something that would fit," he said. Sarada sighed, "obviously Inojin," she said as they all transformed into men in their mid thirties wearing wizards robes. Hermione looked at Denki, "can you use Byakugan in that form," she asked as they walked around, "yeah," he said as he activated his Byakugan. He looked around, "I see someone," he said as he moved to the right before moving fast. Mirai looked at him, "how many Kilometers," she asked as he shook his head, "not even 100 meters," he said as Luna looked at him, "that's good we need to move," she said as Shikadai nodded. They entered the a room that was circular. Everything in it was black including the floor and ceiling; identical, unmarked, handleless black doors were set at intervals all around the black walls. The sound of the door closing filled the room. Denki pointed to a door at the end of the corridor, "they're," he said as Shikadai raised his hand, "the goal is to not be spotted so try to stay hidden if they see us," he said before looking at Hermione, Ron and the others, "you guy's will leave the moment we give you the sphere," he said as they nodded. Inojin grabbed the door but found the knob would not true, "it's locked," he said as Mirai sighed, "let me," she said as she created a small blade of chakra around a kunai and cut the knob. She pushed the door open as they entered. The room was full of nothing but towering shelves covered in small, dusty glass orbs. Shikadai looked at them, "the Prophecy is in row Ninety Seven," he said as everyone nodded when Ron spoke, "how do you know all this," he asked as Inojin, Chocho and Shikadai froze, "better if we tell you later," they said quickly as he shook his head. Mirai groaned, "do I have to tell the Team Leader to focus," she said in anger as he sighed, "what a drag this mission is," he said as he turned, "you guys stay here," he said as they nodded Hermione looked at Harry, "be careful," she said as Harry nodded.

* * *

Naruto looked at his advisor, "have Sakura and Moegi been informed to be ready," he said as Shikamaru nodded, "yes but why are you not including a third member for they're back up team," he asked as Naruto stood up and walked over to his window and grinned he turned and spoke his words shocking Shikamaru, "you have not done that in five years. Not since Shin Uchiha had a run in with Sasuke, and you met up with him," he said as Naruto nodded, "yeah but I feel it will be best," he said Shikamaru nodded, "I understand don't forget the clone," he said as Naruto nodded, "I would never forget not with these terrorists running around," he said his expression more serious then Shikamaru had seen in years.

* * *

As Harry looked down at the ground seeing the outlines of countless Death Eaters. With them was three men. Tobe and Genji as well as a man that was crossing his arms and wore a black cloak. It was then Genji turned and face them and threw a paper bomb at the ceiling. The bomb landed right next to Denki who froze as Mirai grabbed him and jumped away. Harry pushed himself off the ceiling as he land on his feet with a crash. Shikadai, Chocho, Inojin, Sarada and Boruto landed them to him. Mirai who had Denki in her arms placed him onto the ground and stood glaring at their enemy. Shikadai bit his lip,

"A trap huh,"

End Of Chapter Sixty One Harry's Rage

Chapter Sixty Two The Battle In The Department of Mysteries

AN: My god that chapter had a lot in it. So we are finally none with the boring stuff. I hope you enjoyed Umbridge getting her due. I'm dealing with a lot of characters but that get's better next chapter I have a plan. Also you may notice Harry is not learning occlumency. That is more of a choice on my part of simply not wanting to make it a plot point. It adds a lot in the books but in here it felt like padding. I would also like to say now. What did Naruto say to Shikamaru? I'm interested in your ideas on where it's all going.


	64. Chapter 66

Chapter Sixty Two The Battle In The Department of Mysteries

Harry pushed himself off the ceiling as he land on his feet with a crash. Shikadai, Chocho, Inojin, Sarada and Boruto landed them to him. Mirai who had Denki in her arms placed him onto the ground and stood glaring at their enemy. Shikadai bit his lip, "A trap huh," he said as Genji grind, "Harry summon wolf and send word to the village," Shikadai ordered. Tobe stepped forward and smiled, "can I kill them," he asked as Genji nodded, Before he rushed forward creating a metal sword and swinging at Denki. Mirai dash in front of him as she blocked with her own Chakra Blade. Harry ran through a series of hand signs, "Summoning Jutsu," he said as he slammed his head into the ground as Denki shouted, "let's go somewhere bigger, were at a disadvantage here," he as Mirai nodded, "good call Denki," she said as she avoid a swing from Genji and smiled, "bye bye," she said throwing down a smoke bomb. Harry looked at the wolf before him, "go to the village, tell Lord Seventh it was a trap," he said a hint of fear in his voice, "they knew we were coming but only brought three guys," he thought in worry as he looked at Denki and they nodded following after Mirai. He ran around a corner as he saw a door and he grinned. He quickly entered the room. He looked around to see a rectangular, dimly lit room. Standing in front of a Veil was Mirai. She smiled, "guys we need to make pla" she stopped her eyes growing wide as she felt a hand touch her shoulder, "hello girly," the voice said. She glanced behind her to see Genji standing there, "when did he get they're! How did he! What is going on!" she thought as she felt him kick her in the back sending her flying at Harry and Denki. She flipped over in the air and landed on her feet. Genji looked on and glared, " you call yourselves shinobi," he said mockingly as he charged at Denki. Denki froze in shock unable to move as Genji moved to swing at him. The sword pierced Denki's chest as blood poured from the wound. Harry rushed Genji, "Lightning style Thunder Javelin," he created a Javelin of Lightning throwing it at Genji only for him to smirk. He raised his hand as metal covered it, "Metal Style Body Protection Jutsu" he whispered as as Metal covered his hands and he gripped the Javelin and pushed it upwards sending it flying into the ceiling. The lightning crashed into the ceiling and Mirai ran at Genji creating blade of wind, "wind cutter," she said as she sent a blade of wind at Genji. Mirai landed and smirked, "I did it," she said as a hand wrapped around her neck as her eyes grew wide. Genji smirked, "what pity, Hiden said you were strong," he said as she slowly moved to grabbed his hand, "can't breath," she thought. Harry glared at Genji as he held Miråi, "Let her go you bastard," he yelled charging the man as Denki stood frozen in horror, "there is nothing I can do, nothing we can do, this guy is on another level," he thought in horror as Mirai kneed him in the stomach and pushed herself off of his chest. Mirai grinned, "sorry but we won't lose that easily," she said as Harry stood next to her and smirked, "yeah, let's do it Mirai" he said as he cracked his knuckles and they both stared at Genji who smirked, "you can't beat me," he said as Harry nodded, "you're right but we are going to try.!" Harry said.

* * *

Shikadai looked around and saw a small, dusty glass orb with Harry's name on it. He looked at Inojin and Boruto who both nodded in response. Inojin rushed to the side as Boruto rushed Tobe and began to deliver a barrage of punches. Tobe caught his fist and threw him back at the others with ease. Inojin looked at the the orb and read it. In spidery writing was written a date of some sixteen years previously, and below that read

S.P.T. to A.P.W.B.D.

Dark Lord

and Harry Potter

Inojin nodded as he held the orb and ran passed Shikadai, Chocho, and Sarada. He looked at Shikadai as Tobe spoke, "Death Eaters, Iori go take care of the wizards," he said as Iori glared at Tobe, "I will oversee these brats are annoying," he said as Tobe sighed, "fine do what you wish, I will handle these kids," he said with a smile as he face them. The Death Eaters made they're way past them. Chocho looked at Tobe, "what is his deal he has not used any jutsu and what is that scroll on his back," she thought Tobe smiled as he place the scroll on the ground and he slammed his hand into it, "come forth my puppets," he yelled as a massive puff of smoke filled the room. Soon what must have been two hundred puppets shot out of the scroll as Sarada looked on with her Sharingan and her eyes grew wide, "how is that even possible," she said as Tobe smiled, "I see you figured it out," he said as she nodded, "you send chakra threads off of differnts parts of your body how you control them I have no idea. Why don't you enlighten us," she said nervously as Shikadai gritted his teeth, "good job Sarada, we need to buy time," he thought as looked over Tobe, "ok time to think of a plan, there is two hundred puppets and five of us," he thought taking a glanced at Boruto who was standing up. He looked back, "Inojin be careful," he thought as Chocho's arm grew larger.

* * *

Inojin handed Hermione the orb and spoke, "listen it was a trap you need to run now," he said as Iori appeared behind him kicking him in the side with a spin kick, "Inojin," Ron yelled as Inojin looked at the group of wizards and witches, "go now," he yelled drawing his sword. Neville nodded, "come on we need to get this thing away from here," he said as Ginny let out a scream. Death Eaters were rushing towards them as Luna shot a worried looked at Inojin who rolled out of the way of a diamond sword strike from Iori.

* * *

The group of wizards ran back into the hallway as the voice of Lucius Malfoy spoke "good job coming here, Now turn around, nice and slowly, and give that to me" he said as they all froze and turned. Hermione glared at him, "I'm going to have say no," she said as she raised her wand. a harsh female voice from the midst of the shadowy figures to Ron's left said triumphantly, "The dark lord will be here soon," Ron grinned, "oh that changes so much," he said sarcastically as Neville nodded, "we are not going to give it up no matter what so it doesn't matter," he said nervously as he raised his wand to the woman who smiled, "oh I remember you Longbottom," she mocked as Neville looked at her in shock, "Bellatrix," he whispered. Bellatrix shrieked: "Accio proph," Hermione was just ready for her: she shouted 'Protego' before Bellatrix had finished her spell, "You need more persuasion? Very well - take the smallest one,' she ordered the Death Eaters beside her. 'Let her watch while we torture the little girl. I'll do it." she said. "You'll have to smash this if you want to attack any of us,' Hermione told Bellatrix. Hermione then smiled as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small spheres wrapped in paper, "having Harry as you're boyfriend as massive benefits," she said as she threw the smoke bomb to the ground as smoke filled the room. Lucius quickly raised his wand, "Ventus," he shouted as he created a small gust of wind blowing the smoke away and and he growled, "they're gone," he said in rage as Bellatrix glared, "we must find them," she said as he nodded.

* * *

Iori ran forward with a Diamond Sword and Inojin rolled out of the way as it pierced the wall behind him. Iori sighed, "I don't have time for this," he said as he vanished. Inojin looked around in panic, "where are you," he yelled as he felt pain in his abdomen. He looked down to see a Diamond Sword had been pushed through his chest. Inojin fell to the ground as he grabbed the sword, "you bastard," he whispered as Iori stood, "I don't trust those Death Eaters, I think they're quite incompetent," he said as he walked off his black cape flowing in the wind.

* * *

The door of the telephone box and they bursted out of it. Hermione smiled, we made it," she said as Ron nodded, "they wouldn't use magic in a muggle street," he said as Hermione nodded. Ginny looked at her in fear, "what about Inojin," she asked Hermione looked down, "they trusted us to help them complete this mission we need to make that our top priority," she said earning a glare from Luna, "aren't you worried about Harry," she said as Hermione grew stiff, "Of course I am! But what can I do," she said angrily.

The sound of the ground shattering filled the area as Iori appeared in front of them from a hole in the ground. They froze and Hermione back up as he walked towards her, "give it to me," he asked as she glared, "no," she said quickly raising her wand, "REDUCTO," she shouted as Iori avoid the spell. Three more shouts of "REDUCTO," followed as Iori quickly created a sword of diamond, "Diamond Style Diamond Sword," he said as he spun around and swung cutting the Reducto's as they exploded in front of him. He smiled as he rushed ron grabbing his head and slamming his knee into Ron's face before grabbing his body by the side and throwing him at Ginny. The two of them crashed to the ground in pain before he vanished and appeared behind Luna and grabbed her long blond hair with his right hand and forced her to the ground. He quickly took their wands and threw them to the side as he rushed Neville and slammed his hands into the ground, "Diamond Style Diamond Cage," he said as bars of Diamond rose out of the ground. He then turned and slowly walked up to Hermione, "give me the orb," he said as her eyes narrowed

* * *

Mirai grinned, "sorry but we won't lose that easily," she said as Harry stood next to her and smirked, "yeah, let's do it Mirai" he said as he cracked his knuckles and they both stared at Genji who smirked, "you can't beat me," he said as Harry nodded, "you're right but we are going to try.!" Harry said. Harry looked at Mirai as he whipped a scroll out from his pouch and opened it summoning a Demon Wind Shuriken. Harry tossed Mirai the Demon Wind Shuriken as he crossed his finger, "Shadow Clone Jutsu," he yelled as he created nine clones. The clones charged Genji who threw Shuriken hitting the clones dispelling them as Mirai threw the Demon Wind Shuriken at Genji who smirked, "Is a simple Shuriken all you've got," he said as he jumped up and the Demon Wind Shuriken flew under is body. Genji landed smiling, "you lose," he said as Mirai smirked. The sound of flickering lightning filled the room as his head whipped around to see Harry charging him with a Tentō Rasengan in hand, "Potter transformed into a Shuriken! He used the clones as a distraction!," Genji thought. His eye grew wide as he spun around and grabbed Harry's wrist as the Rasengan dispelled. Mirai ran at them and formed a fire blade around her swung forward as Genji kenlt to the side avoid her swing as he spun around and threw Harry at Mirai sending them both crashing into a nearby wall as he placed his hands on the ground, "Metal Style Metal Spear," he said creating four spear of metal and sending them at Harry and Mirai. As they're body made contact with the wall the spears ran through their arms pinning them to the wall. Harry looked at them, "damn you," he shouted as Mirai glared at him, "shut up Harry," she said seriously as she looked him over, "do you're worse," she said as Genji smirked.

* * *

Boruto fell to the ground as a blade was rammed through his chest. Sarada breath in deeply "Fire Style Phoenix Flower Jutsu," she spat a series volley of small fireballs at the puppets. Chocho slammed her massive hand into to Puppets before three Shuriken made contact with her back as her vision blurred, "poison shit," she said as she fell to the ground as Shikadai threw a Kunai with a paper bomb hanging onto it at Tobe as a puppet flew in the way taking the blow. The paper bomb exploded as a Puppet flew at Shikadai and wrapped it arms around him as blade shot out of small wooden holes all over it's arm and he screamed in pain as he fell to the ground. Three Puppets Charged Sarada as they're arms opened and fired twenty small senbon at her. She slammed her fist into a puppet destroying it with her mother's famous strength. It was then a sword ran into her chest and she fell to the ground and the world went blank.

* * *

Iori walked up the Hermione before he sighed, "you know what, fine you don't want to give me the orb then you can die. All I wanted was peace," he said as he placed his hands on the ground, "Diamond style, Exploding Diamond Dragon," he said as a diamond dragon shot out of the ground and flew at Hermione. Ron eyes widened in horror as the dragon exploded. He forced himself up and stared in honor, "No! Hermione," he yelled as the smoke cleared. Iori smiled, "what a pity Voldemort will be annoyed," he mocked.

"Don't you think this is a bit much for a kids game,"

Iori's head whipped around and horror filled his eyes standing there was the Seventh Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki who held Hermione in his arms as he placed her on the ground and face his opponent, "who are you," he asked as Iori smirked, "Iori Chojiro I killed Killer Bee," he said with hint of sadness before adding, "shame he was a good man but he was a ninja so it had to be done," he said. Naruto glared, "you killed Killer Bee huh well then I guess it's time," he said as golden chakra covered his body. Naruto had entered his Nine Tails chakra Mode.

"Are we going to cut loose," Kurama said to Naruto

Naruto smirked, "just a bit I'm sure the citizens are scared already, don't want to give them nightmares," he joked as he smirked, "well why don't we dance," he said to Iori who smiled back at him creating a Diamond sword.

End Of Chapter Sixty Two The Battle In The Department of Mysteries

Chapter Sixty Three The Elite Of The Leaf

AN

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. This story is far from over however I will say things are going to start picking up. No more nonsense for now.


	65. Chapter 67

Chapter Sixty Three The Elite Of The Leaf

Harry and Mirai's bodies made contact with the wall the spears ran through their arms pinning them to the wall. Harry looked at them, "damn you," he shouted as Mirai glared at him, "shut up Harry," she said seriously as she looked him over, "do you're worse," she said as Genji smirked. Denki screamed, "Mirai! Harry," he yelled as he charged Genji who did not even turn as he grabbed Denki's arm and bent it backwards as Denki fell to the ground, "you broke my arm!," he yelled as Genji glared at him, "I'm sure you've done worse," he spat in anger before he quickly composed himself. He looked to Harry and Mirai as Mirai struggled against the spears before winching in pain as more blood spilled out of the wound. Harry felt his scar begin to burn as his eyes grew wide, "Voldemort's coming," he said as Mirai nodded.

"Genji could you stop fooling around,"

Out of nowhere Lord Voldemort appeared in the middle of the hall, his wand pointing at Harry who smirked, "hey bitch look it's Tommy," he said as Mirai let out a sick laugh, "wait that is Voldemort…. Holy shit," she said as she laughed, "wait hold on you lost to a guy with no nose. How do you eat, doesn't that mess with your sense of taste, how do you function," she asked as he glared, "oh yes you're very funny," he said with a sneer as she nodded in pain, "I know now stop being a coward and let's fight," she mocked as he glared, "I'm not stupid," he said as he looked at Denki who was laying on the ground and raised his wand,"Crucio" he said as Denki let out a scream before looking up at the Dark Lord, "weak," he said as he let out another scream . Mirai eyes grew wide, "no," she whispered as Denki whimpered in pain. Genji placed his hands on the ground, "Metal Style Metal Dragon Jutsu," he yelled as he touched the ground and a metal dragon shot out of the ground. The dragon flew out them ripping apart the ground as it sped towards Harry and Mirai as massive puff of smoke filled the room. A wall of earth shot up from the ground blocking the jutsu as the Metal fell to the ground. The wall fell to the ground and Genji's eyes grew wide, "so the summoning was a cry for help," he said as the figure stood up. Harry opened his eyes to see Sakura Haruno standing there. Her face was cold as she walked forward, "so you're Genji Tetsuya," she said as he nodded, "and you fought Madara and lived granted you were with them," he said as she smirked, "oh so you understand the terror that is Madara," she said her voice low. Genji nodded, "everyone who was alive back then knows of his power," he said. The headless golden statue of the wizard in the fountain had sprung alive, leaping from its plinth to land with a crash on the floor in front of Voldemort. Sakura glanced to see Dumbledore standing in front of the golden gates. She looked at him, "good you deal with Tom. Genji is mine," she said as she took a fighting stance. Genji smiled, "It's time I showed you the power of the Tetsuya clan," he said as Sakura smiled, "I feel bad for the wizards," she said as Genji smiled, "let's dance," he said. Sakura turned and quickly pulled out the blades from Harry and Mirai's arms. She looked at them, "get out of here, Lord Seventh is above," she said as Harry's eyes grew wide, "Lord Seventh came personally," he asked in shock. Mirai's mouth hung open in shock. She nodded as Denki stood up limping over, "let's go," he said as they took off much slower than normal clearly in pain.

* * *

Moegi crashed into a puppet shattering it as she stood and looked back at the group. Chocho was on the ground unconscious. Shikadai was lying in a pool of blood as was Boruto. She didn't see Inojin. She sighed, "I need to get them out of here," she thought as she avoid an attack from a puppet before her eyes grew wide as she landed and ran through a series of hand signs, "Summoning Jutsu," she shouted slamming her hand into the ground. In four puffs of smoke four Bears appears she looked at the bears, "get the kids to safety please," she said as they ran over and picked them up placing them on each other's backs. Moegi's eyes narrowed, "get them up above ground," she said as she took a fighting stance. She looked around at the remaining fifty puppets. She smiled as she threw two kunai with paper bombs hanging from them. The bomb exploded destroying them. She smiled as Tobe moved his arm and twenty puppets flew at her from all sides as she jumped up landing on top of one of them. She ran through a series of handsigns,

Tiger

Ox

Monkey

Rabbit

Ram

Boar

Ox

Horse

Monkey

Tiger

Dog

Tiger

Snake

Tiger

Ox

Monkey

Rabbit

Bird

She spat water from her mouth as massive wave of water that spun around in a Vortex as it destroyed the puppets, "Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu" she said as Tobe's jaw dropped. Every singel puppet was gone, "you destroyed them all," he said as Moegi smiled walking towards him. He backed up against the wall as she removed a Kunai. A black figure faded out of the ground and rammed a spear into Moegi chest as her eyes grew wide, "what how!," she yelled as she fell to the ground. Before her was the Masked Man, "you will not kill those that want to obtain peace," he said. Moegi glared at him, "what the hell is your plan? Are you after the Tailed Beasts! Are you trying to summon the TEN TAILS," she screamed as the Masked Man laughed, "I simply want peace true everlasting peace," he said as he opened his right eye and spoke, "Amaterasu," he said as the black flames made contact with Moegi as her body was lit on black fire. She screamed in pain as the Masked Man looked at Tobe, "go the Seventh is here and Genji is fighting Sakura," he said as Tobe nodded. The masked man turned, "well then I better go," he said as he faded into the ground. The flames vanished and Moegi rolled over and sighed, "damn," she said as she laid in pain.

* * *

Iori's head whipped around and horror filled his eyes standing there was the Seventh Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki who held Hermione in his arms as he placed her on the ground and faced his opponent, "who are you," he asked as Iori smirked, "Iori Chojiro I killed Killer Bee," he said with hint of sadness before adding, "shame he was a good man but he was a ninja so it had to be done," he said. Naruto glared, "you killed Killer Bee huh well then I guess it's time than," he said as golden chakra covered his body. Naruto had entered his Nine Tails chakra Mode.

"Are we going to cut loose," Kurama said to Naruto

Naruto smirked, "just a bit I'm sure the citizens are scared already, don't want to give them nightmares," he joked as he smirked, "well why don't we dance," he said to Iori who smiled back at him creating a Diamond sword.

Hermione looked around as people began filing out of the building, "the muggles will see," she said as Naruto spoke not even moving, "that is not my concern," he said as he created two golden chakra arms. He did so without moving a muscle .He was completely still. The arms flew forward as they flew at Iori and formed fist only for him to backflipped out of the way. Iori placed his hand on the ground,

"Diamond Style: Diamond Shot" he said as he fired small diamonds at Naruto. Naruto sighed, "why don't you tell me you're goal, I see you don't have a headband," he said as a chakra arm blocked the diamonds. Naruto smiled, "if you comply your crimes will be forgiven just give up," he said before adding, "do you all not wear headbands why is that," he asked. Iori glared, "you bastard stop mocking me," he said throwing a kunai with a sealing tag on it at Naruto's as he blocked it with a chakra arm. Upon contact the chakra arm dispersed as Naruto golden chakra vanished. Hermione gasped, "no" she said as Naruto held up his hand, "neat trick now I'm taking you down," he said as Red Markings appeared around his eye.

" _You can't use my chakra I would say this will last two minutes,"_ _Kurama said._

 _Naruto nodded, "it's fine I've got Sage Mode," he said as the fox nodded and they bumped their fists._

Iori ran at Naruto as he began to form hand signs within seconds Naruto was in front of and had grabbed his arm, "we've played enough," he said as Iori moved to punch Naruto with his free arm as Naruto kneed him in the stomach, "Even without Kurama's chakra I can still kick your ass with my Sage Mode," Naruto said happily. Naruto's eye grew wide at that moment, "I don't sense Moegi," he thought in horror. It was then The the bears bursted out of the booth before dumping Boruto Uzumaki, Chocho Akimichi, Sarada Uchiha, and Shikadai Nara on the ground. Naruto glared at Iori who kneed him in the stomach, "shit I got distracted," he said as he looked at Iori, "Now I'm angry," he said as golden chakra covered his body. His publies become X shaped, and Nine truth seeking orbs appeared behind him. Naruto glared at Iori and held his hand up as a Rasengan formed, "I'm ending this,' he said as Iori took a step back. Naruto rushed forward and in an instant he slammed his Rasengan into Iori's chest. Sending him flying through a nearby car. Naruto turned and walked over to Hermione and knelt down next to her, "let me see your hand," he said as she show him her hand. Naruto smiled as he placed his hand on top of hers and the scar containing the word mudblood healed and vanished. He turned as police officers entered the area. They held what Naruto knew from Harry's reports were called guns. They looked like pretty good ones he observed. He needed to get rid of them. Naruto sighed as he formed a Kurama chakra head around them and two hand shoved them out of the fox's head. Ron Ginny, Neville and Luna looked on in shock as Naruto shot them a smile, "there is no need to be scared. I will protect you," he said as he looked down, "I'm worried about Moegi," he thought. It was then he heard the sound of metal hitting the ground. Naruto's head whipped around and his eye met a man. A man in a mask.

* * *

Sakura ran at Genji her kunai and his sword slamming into one another creating sparks. Sakura knee Genji in the stomach as he was sent flying into the ceiling. His body recoiled as the shockwave knocked the dueling Wizards to the ground. Sakura smiled as she rushed forward up the wall. Genji stood up in the crater and looked down at Sakura. Sakura ran up and the wall and he threw three swords down at her as he dispelled his chakra and fell from where he stood. Sakura pushed herself off the wall as she spun around in the air. Her eyes narrowed as the blade graze her head cutting a strand of pink hair. Sakura whipped around as she fell grabbing one of the sword and threw it at Genji who coated his arm in metal blocking the the blade. Sakura crashed into the ground with a bang. She looked up and smirked, "you're good," she said kindly as Genji nodded, "as I would expect from a woman of your stats," he said as he formed the Rat handsign. Metal shot out of the ground, "Metal Style liquid Metal," he yelled as ten metal spears shot out of the ground and began to move around in the air. Sakura ran forward punching the metal spear. The spear shattered as Sakura's eyes narrowed, "this guy is holding back! He's not even trying yet he knows of my power," she thought in anger. They ran forward and they're fist collided as Sakura flinched in pain jumping back. She looked at Genji who had short blade on his knuckles, "that's what hurt my hand," she thought as he smiled, "my Metal Style was feared by even the Uchiha and the Senju," he said as Sakura smirked, "so, Hashirama Senju was slightly impressed by me," she said as his eyes grew wide, "so you have the God Of Shinobi's praise do you," he said. Everyone knew that Orochimaru had used the Reanimation Jutsu on the first four Hokage during the last war. They had needed they're power to battle the Ten Tails, Obito, and Madara Uchiha. The fact that he had turned on them once more was quite sad for everyone. It was to be expected given the snake's track record.

* * *

Dumbledore advanced on Voldemort a golden centaur cantered around them both. "It was foolish to come here tonight, Tom the Aurors are on their way," said Dumbledore calmly. Voldemort glared at him "By which time I shall be gone, and you will be dead!' spat Voldemort. He sent another killing curse at Dumbledore but missed, instead hitting the security guard's desk, which burst into flame. Dumbledore flicked his own wand: this time Voldemort was forced to conjure a shining silver shield out of thin air to deflect it. "You do not seek to kill me, Dumbledore?" Voldemort asked "Above such brutality, are you?" he mocked as the former Headmaster laughed, "We both know that there are other ways of destroying a man, Tom," Dumbledore said calmly, continuing to walk towards Voldemort "Merely taking your life would not satisfy me, I admit," he said as Voldemort glared at him, "There is nothing worse than death, Dumbledore!" Voldemort snarled .

* * *

Ron Ginny, Neville and Luna looked on in shock as Naruto shot them a smile, "there is no need to be scared. I will protect you," he said as he looked down, "I'm worried about Moegi," he thought as he created a clone and sent it down to find Moegi. It was then the sound of metal hitting the ground. Naruto's head whipped around and his eye met a man. A man in a mask. The Mask Man lifted his head, "Hello Seventh, I see you're using your Six Path Sage Mode," he said. The room grew tense. Hermione froze, "Six what!?" she thought as Naruto glared, "so you know the name of this form," he said as he nodded, "I also know who gave it to you," he said as Naruto froze. Naruto walked a few steps forwards, "well I would appreciate it if we could keep that under wraps," he said coldly. His cheerfulness and smile was gone. The Masked Man, "I see you're angry," he said as Naruto glared, "tell me what did you do to Moegi," he depended. The Masked Man stared at him his right eye shining bright red, "oh her she should be close to death by now," he said as Naruto froze before he let out growled, "You bastard," he said loudly as he shot three truth seeking orbs at the Masked Man. The Truth Seeking Orbs turned into black spears. The Masked Man raised his hand and the orbs were pushed back and reverted back to the form of orbs and floated around Naruto's back. Naruto took step forward as an injured Iori walked up to the Mask Man, "sir we are not ready," he said as the Masked Man sighed, "you're right, we are not ready to fight one of the men gifted by the Sage Of Sixth Paths himself," he said as Naruto glared, "damn it I can't go all out here. I sense Eight million people at least," he thought as he looked back. Chocho was breathing heavily, "Poison she has little time left," he thought. He looked at his son who was unconscious. Shikadai was bleeding heavily. Inojin was missing. The Hogwarts students were not very injured but Inojin missing was an issue. He knew Harry, Miari and Denki were safe, "Sakura will handle it she has my complete and utter trust," he thought. Naruto sighed, "these guys fooled us, I shouldn't have gone off of Harry's word," he thought. The masked man looked at Naruto, "we will be going and I see you have more pressing matters at the moment," he said. Naruto could tell he was smirking. The man placed his hand on Iori's shoulder and they faded into the ground. Naruto walked over to the group and looked at Boruto and his eye grew wide when he realized the extent of his son's wounds. Boruto's chest was cut open and he was bleeding badly, "It's lucky we got here when we did. I think some of his internal organs are damaged," he thought as he looked at Sarada who unconscious as well. He placed his hand on Boruto as he immediately shot up in shock, "dad what happened," he said as he saw his father's face.

Naruto looked at him, "I will explain later," he said as Boruto nodded as worry filled him at the sight of his injured friends. He stood and walked over to Chocho as he quickly looked over her wound and sighed, "I need to get her to Sakura now, my chakra won't fix poison," he thought as he placed a hand on Shikadai who shot up seconds later his wounds healed. He looked around, "what happened," he asked as Naruto frowned, "I healed you with Nine Tails Chakra," he said as Shikadai nodded. Naruto picked up Sarada and Chocho and spoke, "can you guys move," he asked as Boruto and Shikadai nodded as he spoke, "we need to find Moegi," he said as Shikadai's head shot up, "why" he asked as Naruto flinched, "she is dying," he said as Shikadai shot up from his sitting position, "WHAT! THEN WHY ARE WE HERE COME ON," he said quickly in panic.

Naruto nodded, "let's go," he said. Naruto stopped and turned to the group of Wizards, "you guy's stay here. I will send Dumbledore to you," he said before they took off.

* * *

Sakura and Genji stood across from each other. Sakura too a deep breath, "this guy is strong," she thought. Genji's head whipped around as The Masked Man faded out of the ground. Sakura tensed, "I'm going to have to use my new jutsu. No it's years from being ready" she thought as she looked on. The Masked Man spoke, "Genji we are leaving, before the Seventh decides to end us," he said as Genji's eyes grew wide, "you tried to fight him," he yelled in anger as the Mask Man held his hand, "briefly and we need to go he is coming down to Moegi and get the Medic to try to save her worthless life," he said as Genji nodded. Sakura froze, "Moegi is hurt! Damn it! I need to go with this so I can get to the others," she thought as Genji placed his hand on the Man's shoulder and they faded into the ground. Sakura took one last look at them and turned around and took off following after her students.

* * *

Harry, Mirai and Denki stopped running as they saw Inoji lying against a wall as he tried to stand. As he layed in a pool of blood. Harry shouted out, "Inojin," he yelled as Inojin looked up, "Harry, Denki, Mirai, Iori got away," he said. Harry shook his head, "we were completely outclassed," he said as Mirai slammed her fist into the ground, "they annihilated us," she said as Denki nodded sadly. It was then they turned their heads as they saw Naruto (carrying Sarada and Chocho) as followed by a worried Boruto and Shikadai. Sakura appeared out of nowhere. She glanced at Naruto, "where's Moegi," she asked Naruto who had red marking around his eye indenting the use of Sage Mode. Naruto sighed, "heal Chocho first," he said as she nodded and he placed her on the ground. Sakura knelt down on her knees, "how's Sarada," she asked. Naruto sighed, "she is unconscious," he said as she rolled Chocho over and created a Chakra Scalpel and cut opened Chocho's back. She gathered pure Chakra around her left hand she pressed it into Chocho's back as she began to toss in pain. She woke up and began to scream in agony. She pulled her hand back as she pulled the Poison out of Chocho as she threw it across the ground.

Chocho began to stir, "what happened," she asked as Sakura shook her head, "can you walk," she asked as Chocho nodded as she stood up. Sarada stirred as she shot up covered in sweat. Naruto looked at her speaking quickly, "good you're up. We need to go," he said as Sarada stood up ,"my eyes hurt," she thought and they took off. Inojin looked at the Hokage, "what happened why do we need to see Sensei," he asked as Naruto sighed, "she's hurt," he said as his and Chocho's eyes go wide with worry. Harry, Mirai and Denki looked at each other. Boruto looked at Sarada to see her face was filled with anger.

* * *

"Indeed, your failure to understand that there are things much worse than death has always been your greatest weakness,"

Dumbledore took a step closer to the Dark Lord. At that moment Genji appeared in puff of smoke and walked over to Voldemort, "we must go the Seventh is coming," he said as Voldemort nodded. They seemed to vanish as Dumbledore lowered his wand. The Atrium was full of people. Green flames that had burst out of the fireplaces along one wall and streams of witches and wizards emerged from them, "He was there! I saw him, Mr Fudge, I swear it was You-Know-Who, He was with a man that appeared out of nowhere," shouted a scarlet-robed man with a ponytail, who was pointing at a pile of golden rubble on the other side of the hall. "I know, Williamson, I know, I saw him too! Merlin's beard - here - here! - in the Ministry of Magic! great heavens above it doesn't seem possible my word how can this be," said Fudge. "If you proceed downstairs into the Department of Mysteries, Cornelius," said Dumbledore said as Naruto ran passed him leading the group of shinobi. Fudge turned and glared at Dumbledore, "what is going on,' he asked as Dumbledore shook his head, "I don't have all the information," he said calmly before adding, "but that man will," he said as Fudge nodded, "who is he," he asked. Dumbledore spoke, "The Seventh Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki. He's Harry Potter boss, If not for him Harry would never have come to Hogwarts he was the one to allow it," he said simply.

* * *

Shikadai, Chocho and Inojin ran ahead of the group as they approached Moegi. They looked down at her. Her clothes were burned away and her burned body was visible for the world to see. Naruto and Sakura made there way over. Sakura rushed over as Chocho spoke her voice cracking, "DO SOMETHING," she shouted. Inojin knelt down next to her, "Sensei can you hear me," he asked quietly. Shikadai grabbed Chocho and pulled her over as they sat down at her side. Moegi slowly opened her eyes and spoke, "stop Sakura my organs are destroyed, It's over," she said as Chocho's eyes grew wide, "what no don't say that," she screamed tears were streaming down her face as Shikadai whipped around and ran up Sakura grabbed her, "you're the best arent you DO SOMETHING SAVE OUR SENSEI," he screamed in anger as Sakura nodded. She walked over a markings covered her body and green chakra poured from her hands. She glared at Moegi's body as Naruto walked next to her and placed his hand on her head. Red charka covered her as Moegi's wounds closed. Her body still covered in wound that even Naruto couldn't heal. Sakura smiled standing up, "she will live," she said as Inojin, Chocho and Shikadai cheered. Naruto smiled, "we will leave you guys alone," he said as everyone nodded.

* * *

Naruto and Team Four walked over to the others as Fudge approached them, "we need to talk," he said as Naruto shook his head and glared, "no, send Dumbledore he has something to talk to me about anyway" he said. Dumbledore approached them. Naruto turned, "we need to go, the other's are up stairs get them back to Hogwarts and have their injuries looked at," he said as Dumbledore nodded, "I will be by soon to discuss my research," he said as Naruto nodded. Harry looked up at Dumbledore, "please tell Hermione and the other's I'm sorry," he said as the Headmaster nodded. Naruto looked around, "every place a hand on me," he said as Sakura looked at him, "so we are using that Jutsu," she asked as Naruto nodded handing her Moegi who she took in her arms. Moegi was too injured to move. Naruto placed his hand on her shoulder as his Gold Chakra surrounded them in the form of Kurama's head and Naruto formed the Seal of Confrontation with his right hand. In a flash of yellow light they were gone.

* * *

The group appeared in the office of the Seventh Hokage. They looked around and Harry spoke, "what was that," he asked as Naruto smiled sadly, "The Flying Raijin Jutsu," he said as Mirai's eyes grew wide, "wait you mean the jutsu created by Lord Second during the Warring States Era," she asked as Sakura nodded, "yes however Naruto's father was even better at it then Lord Second," she said before adding, "hence the moniker he went by The Yellow Flash of the Leaf. The jutsu got him placed on the flee on sight warning during the Third Great Ninja War didn't it Naruto," she asked as he nodded, "Dad was so cool wasn't he," he said as Sakura nodded before sighing as Chocho spoke, "Sensei you should get to the hospital " she said as her teammates nodded and Moegi nodded. Moegi smiled, ,"I need to see a medic that's not Sakura," she said as Sakura nodded. She had to talk with Naruto.

Naruto looked at Team Four, "take a week off," he said as they nodded. They exited the office without a word. Harry spoke up, "Sensei would you mind healing our wounds," he asked as she smiled, "No problem," she said as she began healing her wounds.. Naruto spoke , "I need to speak with Dumbledore," he said as Sakura looked at him, " It's this Friday isn't it," she asked as Harry spoke, "Yeah the Five Kage Summit," he said as Naruto nodded.

* * *

Dumbledore walked up to the group of teenage wizards. Hermione ran up to him, "where's Harry is he alright," she asked as he nodded, "Harry had to return to his village," he said looking at Neville, Ron, Luna and Ginny, "we need to return to Hogwarts," he said as Ginny spoke, "what about the Muggles," she asked, "the Aurors will handle that," he looking around the damaged street. Diamonds were everywhere. "I don't know how to explain this though," he said as he picked up a piece of metal from the Car Naruto had damaged muttered, "Portus,' he handed it to them, "I need to speak with the Hokage," he said as they nodded. Hermione looked at him, "I'm coming. I want to see Harry," she said as Dumbledore nodded, "alright," he said. Ron looked at Hermione before speaking, "I want to come as well," he said as the Headmaster nodded, "alright," he said before Hermione looked at Ginny, Luna and Neville, "sorry guys, but you've never been to the village," she said as they nodded in agreement and grabbed the portkey. Dumbledore looked at Hermione and Ron, "Let's be on our way," he said as they nodded. Hermione looked down at her wand before looking at Dumbledore, "Sir I have a request," she said before adding, "I want you to remove the Trace from my wand as well as Ron's," she requested. Dumbledore looked at her surprised. Her eye flared with determination. He nodded and raised his wand at hers, "elefthería tis ilikías," he said as a blue light shot out of it and he did the same with Ron's wand.

End Of Chapter Sixty Three The Elite Of The Leaf

Chapter Sixty Four Dumbledore's Discovery

AN elefthería tis ilikías translates to freedom of age. This is where we make the biggest change to the story that will begin the end of the first part of this story. That's right things are only beginning. Hashirama And Madara were mentioned. Naruto showed a small fraction of his full power. The Sage Of The Six Paths was name dropped. Let me make this clear. Only Sakura and Kakashi know the full story regarding the powers the Sage gave Naruto and Sasuke. Not even the other Kage know about that. They do know about Kaguya though. So Moegi was going to die but I changed it. It's not her time yet.


	66. Chapter 68

Chapter Sixty Four Dumbledore's Discovery

Location Land Of Water

Unknown Cave

Time Three Hours After The Battle In The Department of Mysteries.

The Masked Man stood in front of group six people who stood in a circle. These people were Hidan, Genji Tetsuya, Tobe Osamu, Iori Chojiro,Bakugo Kasai and a man dressed in a black tee shirt and a pair of baggy shorts. Hidan slammed his Triple-Bladed Scythe into the ground, "when will I get to have some fun," he demanded. The Masked Man sighed, "Be patient, Hidan," he said as Hidan glared, "you promised Kage," he said sadly as The Masked Man laughed, "sorry my gathering is taking longer than expected," he said as Tobe nodded, "you coming to the battle was foolish. Now they will have intel on your skills ," he said as Genji smirked, "they have no idea how he blocked the Truth Seeking Orbs," he said. Bakugo frowned, "but they're going to have an idea," he said. Iori sighed, "I had no idea Naruto was that powerful. He was not even fazed our entire fight, right my lord," he said looking at the Masked Man. The Masked Man nodded his head, "I can't begin to imagine what the Sage was capable of," he said as The man in a black tee shirt spoke, "I want to say sorry about Yama sir," he said as The Masked Man nodded, "It's alright Akinobu," he said before he spoke, "spread out and tell your men to hide. The Kages are meeting soon so we need to stay quiet. Genji, Tobe go get back to Voldemort we don't need him asking questions," he said as everyone began to excited cave. Genji looked at his leader, "I get the power right sir," he asked as The Masked Man nodded, "yes I will get what I need from Dumbledore," he said as Genji frowned. Genji looked up at the ceiling, "the more I learn about these Wizards the less I think they are capable of peace," he said as The Masked Man nodded, "If they cross the line we will do the same with Hogwarts," he said as Genji bowed, "yes sir you should return to your village. Orochimaru can't noticed you're absents," he said as The Masked Man faded into the ground, "good bye Genji," he said kindly.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore entered the office of The Seventh Of Hokage to see him frantically looking over a scroll as he looked up. Shikamaru Nara who was standing in the corner tapped his shoulder. Naruto looked up and smiled, "welcome what did you want to discuss," he said before adding, "everything said will be told to the other Kage," he said as Dumbledore nodded, "alright," he said. Dumbledore frowned. Naruto could sense his sadness as he spoke, "Tom has created what is known as a Horcrux," he said. Naruto nodded folding his hands and placing them on the table, "care to explain," he said. Dumbledore nodded his head, "A Horcrux is the word used for an object in which a person has concealed part of their soul," he said as Naruto nodded, "sounds like Kakuzu's jutsu," he said as Shikamaru shook his head, "Kakuzu used hearts he was nowhere near skilled enough to do something like that," he said as Naruto nodded, "true," he said as he looked at him Dumbledore, "tell us more," he said as the Headmaster nodded. "you split your soul, you see, and hide part of it in an object outside the body. Then, even if one's body is attacked or destroyed, one cannot die, for part of the soul remains earthbound and undamaged," he explains as Naruto nodded, "how do you do it," he asked. The elder wizards signed, "By an act of evil — the supreme act of evil. By committing murder. Killing rips the soul apart. The wizard intent upon creating a Horcrux would use the damage to his advantage," he said as Naruto nodded, "I could think of worse," he thought remembering the actions of Danzo. Naruto looked at him, "how many did he make Horace Slughorn," he asked. Dumbledore sighed, "I went to great means to get this information," he said as Naruto looked at him, "what did you do," he asked coldly, "I forced the information out of someone and got a number...He made Seven," he said as Shikamaru nodded, "let me guess you want us to find and destroy them," he asked as Dumbledore nodded, "if possible," he asked as Naruto nodded, "So if all of his Horcruxes are destroyed, Voldemort could be killed?" he asked as the Wizard nodded "Yes, I think so. Without his Horcruxes, Voldemort will be a mortal man with a maimed and diminished soul." he said as Naruto nodded, "what do we know about finding them," he asked. Dumbledore pulled a ring out of his pocket and placed it on the desk, "Three years ago, I received what I considered certain proof that Voldemort had split his soul." he said as Naruto's eyes grew wide, "the dairy," he said. Dumbledore nodded, "The careless way in which Voldemort regarded this Horcrux seemed most ominous to me. It suggested that he must have made or had been planning to make — more Horcruxes, so that the loss of his first would not be so detrimental. I did not wish to believe it, but nothing else seemed to make sense. Then two years later, that on the night that Voldemort returned to his body, he made a most illuminating and alarming statement to his Death Eaters. 'I who have gone further than anybody along the path that leads to immortality.' That was Harry said he said. 'Further than anybody!' And I thought I knew what that meant, though the Death Eaters did not. He was referring to his Horcruxes, Horcruxes in the plural, which I don't believe any other wizard has ever had. Yet it fitted: Lord Voldemort has seemed to grow less human with the passing years, and the transformation he had undergone seemed to me to be only explainable if his soul was mutilated,'" he explained as Naruto nodded. Naruto looked at the ring, "so you were unable to destroy it," he said as Dumbledore nodded, "I have a few theories but I have yet to test them," he said as Naruto grinned, "let me try," he asked. He picked up the ring and placed it in the palm of his and as he clenched his fist. Dumbledore laughed, "that won't work," he said as the ring shattered. Naruto looked up, "there are few things I can't do and what I can't do Sasuke can do," he said praising his best friend. Shikamaru looked at Naruto, "should we have Sasuke deal with the Horcruxes," he asked. Naruto shook his head, "he is dealing with things much greater than this," he said. Dumbledore was shocked, "what could possibly be more important," he thought as Shikamaru, "aah yes he should be sending a hawk soon," he said as Naruto nodded, "yes just in time for the summit," he commented. Naruto looked at Dumbledore, "Voldemort needs to die if we want to stop Yoake, tell me what I need to know and the mission will be free" he said simply as Dumbledore nodded, " Lord Voldemort liked to collect trophies, and he preferred objects with a powerful magical history His pride, his belief in his own superiority, these things, suggest to me that Voldemort would have chosen his Horcruxes with some care, favoring objects worthy of the honor," Naruto nodded, "ok so what," he said before adding, "For the reasons I have already given, I believe that Lord Voldemort would prefer objects that, in themselves, have a certain grandeur. I have therefore looked back through Voldemort's past to see if I can find evidence that such artifacts have disappeared around him. I did find that Hufflepuff's cup and Slytherin's Locket were likely. I would be prepared to bet perhaps not my hand but a few fingers, that they became Horcruxes three and four. The remaining two, assuming again that he created a total of six, are more of a problem, but I will hazard a guess that, having secured objects from Hufflepuff and Slytherin, he set out to track down objects owned by Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. Four objects from the four founders would, I am sure, have exerted a powerful pull over Voldemort's imagination. I can not answer for whether he ever managed to find anything of Ravenclaw's. I am confident, however, that the only known relic of Gryffindor remains safe." he said as Naruto nodded, "I will work on putting together and team," he said as Dumbledore nodded, "thank you very much," he said as Naruto smiled, "It's no issue," he said as Dumbledore's head shot up, "oh by the way Ms Granger and Mr Weasley are here and may wish to go with Harry if he goes," he said as Naruto frowned, "I'm not sure if I may allow that. But go I have summit to prepare for ," he said as Dumbledore frowned but nodded his head. After he left Naruto looked at Shikamaru, "what do you think," he asked as his advisor. Shikamaru sighed, "I hesitate to say this after what happened today but we need to send some of them without a Jonin leader. We need all hands on deck for the Kage Summit. Plus we can't send a Jonin away on a mission that long right now" he said as Naruto nodded, "I will worry about that later, I need to contact Sasuke and get information I want to share with the other Kage," he said. Shikamaru nodded, "I will put together a team," he said as Naruto nodded, "yes do that," he told Shikamaru who sighed, "what a drag," he muttered as the Hokage laughed.

* * *

Harry let out an irritated sighed as Hermione looked over his body carefully, "Hermione I'm fine Sensei healed me and she's the best Medic there is," he asked said as Hermione nodded. Ron who was sitting on a chair he had gotten from the kitchen spoke, "what was that thing the Seventh did. The thing with the red markings around his eyes," he asked as Harry's jaw dropped, "you saw his Sage Mode," he said in shock as Hermione nodded, "so it's called Sage Mode," he asked as Harry nodded, "yeah Lord Naruto used it to save the Village from Pain sixteen years ago," Harry said. Hermione looked at him, "Pain," she said curiously, Harry laughed as she bit her lip habit she had of doing when she wanted to know something, "Pain was an Akatsuki member that had that same eye Sasuke Uchiha, I forget what it's called though. But that besides the point he attacked Village and wrecked it. Naruto showed up and beat him," he explained. Ron looked at Harry, "how does it work," he asked as Harry laughed, "heck if I know," he joked as Hermione sighed and stood up looking over to the window. He looked at Hermione, "what did Dumbledore have to talk to Lord Naruto about," Harry asked as Ron shook his head, "no idea probably something he wants done," he asked as Harry nodded.

* * *

Dumbledore entered his office in Hogwarts and looked at the Sword Of Gryffindor. He sighed, "I wanted to test if I could use the sword to destroy them," he said sadly, "It clear he could only destroy it thanks to his own raw power," he thought. It was then a Masked Man faded out out the ground and he whipped around pulling out his wand, "who are you," he demanded as the man laughed, "the defense's of Hogwarts are terrible not even a Sensing Barrier," he joked as he raised his hand and Dumbledore's wand flew out of his hand. The man caught the wand and smiled, "you have no chance against me, I will one day have power to rival Naruto and Sasuke," he said as he reappeared behind Dumbledore and kicked his left foot knocking him to the ground. He placed his hand on Dumbledore's head as purple chakra formed around his hand. Dumbledore jerked his head to see a purple glow coming from his left Masked Man spoke, "so's that how he's alive Horcruxes… intriguing," he said as pulled his hand away and Dumbledore's body crashed into the ground with a loud bang. The Masked Man frowned, "so this is the Elder Wand," he said as he picked up the wand and placed it in his cloak, "this should keep Tom from dying until our plans are complete though this will take Genji longer to master and I'm still nowhere near ready to fight him. I can only use three of it's abilities," he said before fading into the ground.

* * *

Two days Later Harry awoke to a knocking on his door. He groaned out, "alright I'm coming," he screamed as he made his way over to the door in his boxers. Ron sat up on the couch and glared, "what the hell," Harry he said. Harry opened the door to see Shikadai Nara standing there. Harry immediately was full attention, "you ok," he asked as Shikadai nodded, "yeah as good as I can be! Lord Naruto wants to see us. He said to bring Hermione and Ron," he said as Harry nodded. He closed the door and turned around. Ron grinned, "Hermione is going to see you," he said as Harry frowned, "so," he said simply with a grin as Ron's jaw dropped. Harry sighed, "yeah, yeah I know," he said as looked at Ron, "can you go tell Hermione the Seventh wants to see us," he said as Ron nodded. Harry entered his room and was surprised to see a text from Mirai on his phone.

"Bastard hurry up,

"Shut up bitch,"

"What did you say to me!"

"Screw you,"

"Screw you,"

"Go to hell,"

"Get the hell over here,"

"Fine,"

"Fine,"

"Fine,"

"Good,"

"Great,"

"Wonderful,"

"Joyful,"

Harry sighed as he dressed himself in his standard gear and tied his headband around his head. He exited his room to Ron and Hermione sitting there, "let's go, we are late," he said as he opened the door and exited his apartment.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall entered the headmaster's office and made her eyes grew wide, "Albus," she screamed as she ran over to his body which was lying on the ground. She knelt down and felt his pulse, "he's dead, how could this happen," she said before she looked around. There was no sight of conflict, "whoever did this beat him easily," she thought in worry. Minerva McGonagall stood up sadly, "I need to alert the Ministry," she said.

* * *

Harry entered the Hokage's office and was surprised to see Shikadai Nara, Sarada Uchiha, Mirai Sarutobi standing before the Seventh Hokage. Naruto looked up, "good you're here," he said before looking to Hermione, "I hear you're called the Brightest Witch Of Your Age," he asked as she nodded, "I have been called that," she said as he grinded, "just know everything is you're choice no one expects anything from you," he said as his eyes widened curiously. Naruto looked over Ron and sighed, "I'm going to regret this aren't I," he thought as he spoke, "Dumbledore explained to me how Voldemort survived all this time," he said as he gestured for Shikadai to begin, "he created six things called Horcruxes. A Horcrux is the word used for an object in which a person has concealed part of their soul. Until they are destroyed Voldemort can't die," he explain as Naruto nodded, "I destroyed one earlier today so there should be five more," he said. Mirai looked up, "so you want us to destroy them," she said as Naruto nodded, "yes but you need to avoid battle with Yoake, you are not ready to face them," he said as everyone nodded. Shikadai nodded, "this is where we run into a problem, we have no way of finding them," he said. Naruto sighed, "we do know Hufflepuff's cup and Slytherin's Locket are likely but we don't have much information on the magical field," he said as Harry nodded, "our information cuts off at my second year at Hogwarts," he said as Naruto nodded, "that's why," he began as he looked at Hermione spoke, "we need your help. If anyone can figure out what these Horcruxes are it's you," he said as her eyes widened. Hermione glanced at Harry before she nodded, "I'm in," she said simply as Naruto smiled, "thank you," he said with a massive smile. Sarada looked up, "is there any way to build a detector," she asked as Naruto shook his head, "good idea Sarada but no that would take to long," he said before adding, "you guys will find a way," he said. Ron spoke up, "I want to come. I have lots of common knowledge about the wizarding world," he said as Naruto sighed, "fine but that is relevant to our next topic," he said as he glared at Harry who froze under his gaze, "I'm making Shikadai team leader, he makes the rules. If he orders it you obey it," he said as Harry nodded, "understood Lord Seventh," he said as Naruto grinned, "alright I want you to set out tomorrow," he said as Harry frowned, "damn it, we are missing the Kage summit," he said as Mirai glared at him, "you're a ninja aren't you who cares," she spat as she pushed passed him.

* * *

Genji smiled as he ran a sword threw a wizards chest. He looked around to Tobe Puppets were killing employees right and left. Voldemort stood in the front as firing killing curses left and right. Cornelius Fudge looked on in horror as Voldemort raised his wand, "Avada Kedavra," a green light hit Fudge in the chest and he fell to the ground. Voldemort turned and shouted out, "I am taking control now," he said as everyone looked on in horror. Harry Potter was in another world. Dumbledore was dead. The Minister Of Magic was dead and Voldemort has Shinobi they could never hope to beat on his side. People slowly one by one began to kneel before him. Genji took a breath, "this is worth it. This is worth the end of the cursed system," he thought as Tobe looked at a young girl with browned hair no older than six pulled his Puppets away from her. Genji walked over to Tobe and spoke, "you ok," he asked his friend who nodded, "yes, I simply refuse to be like them," he said as Genji nodded, "I understand after what happened to your sister," he said as Tobe's head whipped around, "don't talk about her," he said in anger as Genji nodded, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have mentioned it " he said.

* * *

The last few hours had been hell for Ginny Weasley. The one man keeping Hogwarts safe from Voldemort was dead. With the help of his shinobi allies Voldemort had taken over the Ministry. Charity Burbage the Muggle Studies professor at Hogwarts penned an article suggesting that Muggles should be treated as equals to pure-bloods. Cornelius Fudge had been killed and replaced by Pius Thicknesse who answered to Voldemort. Severus Snape, long-standing Potions master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry, was appointed Headmaster. Amycus Carrow was made the new defense teacher. Attendance at Hogwarts was mandatory for all children. New, militaristic requirements were established, such as proof of Blood status. This was so Voldemort can keep an eye on the entire wizarding world from a young age, and to weed out muggle-borns, which included eleven-year old children who have no knowledge before the forced invitation, with the possibility of never entering Hogwarts nor returning to their homes ever again. Muggle Studies, involving mainly of how Muggles are vile things, became a required subject, while Defence Against the Dark Arts had simply become Dark Arts, teaching students illegal curses outright. Genji Tetsuya had been seen by main students around the school as if guarding something. Ginny could at least be happy knowing her brother Ron was safe with Harry though she had no idea where he was.

End of Chapter Sixty Four Dumbledore's Discovery

Chapter Sixty Five The Horcrux Destruction Team


	67. Chapter 69

Chapter Sixty Five The Horcrux Destruction Team

Harry frowned, "damn it, we are missing the Kage summit," he said as Mirai glared at him, "you're a ninja aren't you who cares," she spat as she pushed passed him.

It was then Hermione chose to speak up, "Seventh I have a request," she said as Naruto nodded, "what's up," he asked as Hermione smiled, "may I speak with you privately," she said as he nodded. Naruto looked at Shikadai, "you can all leave now," he said. Harry looked at Hermione, "I will be back at your place later," she said as he nodded. As everyone filed out of the room. Naruto looked at her, "what do you want to talk about," he asked as Hermione looked down, "you're Sage Mode how does it work," she asked as his eyes narrowed, "why do you ask," he said seriously. Hermione was taken back but she pressed on, "I got the vibe that was not charka," she said as Naruto nodded, "that is true," he said as she looked at him, "then what was it," she demanded. Naruto smiled, "fine I will tell you," he said.

* * *

Mirai entered her house and closed the door behind her. She walked into the kitchen to see her mother sitting at the table and she sat down. Kurenai Yuhi smiled, "Hello Mirai what did Naruto want," she said as Mirai sighed, "Lord Naruto," she corrected as Kurenai laughed, "not happening, I was Lady Hinata Sensei you know," she said as she looked over at a photo of Team Eight. Mirai sat down and spoke, "I'm going on a mission to destroy something called a Horcrux that is keeping Voldemort alive," Mirai looked down, "I hope he is there," she said. Kurenai flinched it was clearly she was talking about Hidan. Kurenai sighed as she stood up and walked into her bedroom. Mirai waited a few minutes before Kurenai came out holding a battered headband. It was the standard blue but was old and battered. Mirai's eyes grew wide as she grasped the headband. Kurenai smiled, "this was your father's headband. Wear it with pride," she told her daughter. As she tied it around her head.

* * *

Harry placed a bag of rice balls in his backpack as he stood up. It was finally time to leave. He had given his Firebolt to Ron and his Nimbus 2000 to Hermione who would be using them to keep up with them while they traveled. He looked at Ron who was looking deep in thought. He entered kitchen to see Hermione throwing out food. He smiled, "thanks Hermione you didn't need to do that," he said as Hermione smiled and walked over to Harry and kissed his cheek, "the last thing I want is the place to smell," she said as he nodded, "what would I do without you," he said as she smiled, "probably overwork yourself and train too hard," she joked as Harry smiled wrapping his arms around her. Ron entered the room speaking, "can we go. I want to see what's happened with Voldemort being back being known," he said as Harry shook his head, "can you quit rushing me," Harry snapped. Ron had been rushing him all morning as if He had a say in when they leave. Hermione looked at Harry, "I need to buy a few things you think we will be able to stop in Diagon Alley," she asked as Harry shook his head, "ask Shikadai though if it's for the mission I'm sure he will agree," Harry explained. Ron was glaring at Harry but said nothing. Harry looked at Hermione , "what about the trace," he asked as Hermione smiled, "The headmaster removed it before we came here," she said as Harry grinned, "Hermione you're a genius," he said as he looked at his phone to see it was Six O'clock. He grabbed a piece of bread and put it in his mouth, "let's go," he said as Ron was immediately at the door. Hermione looked at Harry, "I have a few tricks to show you out there," she said surprising him.

* * *

Soon the group stood before the gates. Shikadai stood before them, "we have no clue how long this will take but we need to destroy the Horcruxes at any cost," he said before looking at Hermione and Ron, "and I mean any means if you're not able to handle that you can back out now," he said. Hermione swallowed nervously but nodded, "I'm in," she said as Ron nodded. Sarada Uchiha tightened her Headband around her head and checked to see if her backpack was secure. Mirai Sarutobi stared at before looking at Harry, "let's go," she said. Hermione spoke up, "I have a request," she said as Shikadai looked at her, "what," he said. Hermione smiled,"I need to buy somethings in Diagon Alley could we go," she asked. Shikadai let out an irritated sighed, "fine whatever sure," he said as Ron grinned. They turned to leave the gates as Denki's voice filled the area. He approached the group, "I want to come," he said loudly as Shikadai sighed, "Denki you know you're not strong enough. During the fight with Genji you were the most helpless of anyone," he said. Denki hung his head looking like he was about to cry, "please I'm begging you," he said. Mirai let out a loud sigh, "what a pain in the ass," she muttered before turning her back to face Denki. She lifted her head over her shoulder. Her eyes narrowed cold and hard filled with anger, "Denki shut up! You're annoying," she said her voice almost flat. His head snapped up as he nodded. Denki turned and walked away. Harry whipped around, "that was uncalled for Bitch," he said angrily. Mirai glared at him, "he's dead weight. He froze and stood there while Genji nearly killed us. What is he going to do on this mission. Use his Byakugan. He sucks at using the Byakugan. I not going to tell him he's ready for this when he's not!, His most powerful jutsu that he is able to land is Air Palm!" she said annoyed before speaking lowly, "besides he's needs to get stronger," she said as he glared at her. Hermione and Ron grabbed their brooms and Sarada adjusted her glasses. Mirai check her Kunai and Shikadai looked on seriously. Harry raised his hand, "Let's go guys," he said excitedly. Shikadai smirked, "aren't I the leader," he said sarcastically.

* * *

Hermione put a cloak over her head as she entered Diagon Alley. The colourful, glittering window displays of spellbooks, potion ingredients, and cauldrons were lost to view, hidden behind the large Ministry of Magic posters that had been pasted over them... A few windows were boarded up, including those of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. On the other hand, a number of shabby-looking stalls had sprung up along the street. She swallowed, "something is wrong," she thought. She looked around carefully before making her way to into a potions shop. She looked up quickly to the top of the building to see Mirai looking down. Harry was on the building across. Ron was outside in London with Shikadai and Sarada. She entered the store and looked at the clerk. Hermione walked up to him, "what's going on,"she asked quietly. The clerk looked up,"The Ministry has fallen. Fudge is dead. They are coming," he told her as Hermione's eyes grew wide, "what about Dumbledore," she asked quickly. The clerk looked at her shocked, "How don't you know this? He was killed," he said as Hermione froze before nodding ," alright I understand". Hermione went about gathering supplies. Dumbledore was dead. She couldn't believe it. The world was not fair. She gathered began place large amounts of Fluxweed, Knotgrass, Lacewing flies,Leeches,Horn of Bicorn,Lacewing fly and Boomslang skin into the handbag she had placed Undetectable Extension Charm on. She walked over to the clerk and placed the bag down as the clerk waved his hand, "take it all," he said as she looked at surprised, "just use it wisely, now hurry you're friends must be worried," he said. Hermione smiled, "thank you very much," she told him. She exited the store and the store and looked up at the roof as Harry jumped down and grabbed her before jumping up the the roof and they stunk to the exit to Diagon Alley.

* * *

As the team stood on top of a building Shikadai spoke, "we are going to need a place to hide. The Ministry falling means Yoake can move freely. We need to lay low until we have a plan," he said as everyone nodded. Hermione spoke, "what about the Order's headquarters," she. Ron nodded, "yeah we can say there" he said as Harry looked at them, "what about the Fidelius Charm," he asked as Hermione sighed, "with Dumbledore dead we can share the secret," she explained as Harry nodded before whispering the location to Mirai, Shikadai and Sarada. They nodded as Hermione explained the Fidelius Charm. Shikadai nodded, "we will stay there until we get a lead," he said as Sarada nodded, "good idea who wants to sleep on the ground when you can sleep in a bed," she said. Mirai nodded, "I don't mind the ground but beds are nice," she said. Harry nodded, "plus they have a kitchen," he said. Hermione laughed, "yes Harry that's what is important," she joked as "but Hermione it is," Ron pouted. Harry looked at them, "Snape knows where it is," he asked as Hermione nodded, "yes but I heard Tonks say order members say if Dumbledore died they'd put up jinxes against him," she explained as Ron nodded, "no one trusted Snape but Dumbledore," he said as Sarada nodded. The Team took off and headed for 12 Grimmauld Place.

* * *

Kage is a title reserved for the leader of one of the Five Great Shinobi Hidden Villages.

The title was originally created by Hashirama Senju soon after the formation of the Hidden Leaf Village, making it therefore the first Kage to exist after being elected by the population of its village and country. Other nations that yearned for peace began to form their own Hidden Villages and took on the name calling the leader they're Kage.

A Kage oversees the activities of their village, from sending ninja on missions to making the hard decisions regarding the safety of their people. A village's Kage is generally acknowledged as its most powerful ninja. The Hokage,The Kazekage, The Mizukage The Raikage, and The Tsuchikage are there names. They are considered one of the greatest forces in the world. They are collectively known as the Five Kage. Twenty years ago the Five Kage came together to form the The Allied Shinobi Forces in order to combat Madara Uchiha and the Seven Tailed Beasts. Now the time has come once more. A new threat has been brought to their attention. For the first time in twenty years it is serious. The Five Kage Summit is about to take place.

End Of Chapter Sixty Five The Horcrux Destruction Team

Chapter Sixty Six The Five Kage Summit

AN Are you guy excited. The Five Kage have many things to discuss as well as things regarding Sasuke. I hope you're ok with Denki staying behind I have everything planned in that regard. Also Voldemort is not the main villain. Also Harry, Hermione and Ron can tell the others where Grimmauld Place is. In DH the house remained invisible to them until Yaxley grabbed onto Hermione's arm while she, Harry, and Ron Disapparated away from the Ministry of Magic to 12 Grimmauld Place, where they had been hiding.


	68. Chapter 70

Chapter Sixty Six The Five Kage Summit

Kage is a title reserved for the leader of one of the Five Great Shinobi Hidden Villages.

The title was originally created by Hashirama Senju soon after the formation of the Hidden Leaf Village, making it therefore the first Kage to exist after being elected by the population of its village and country. Other nations that yearned for peace began to form their own Hidden Villages and took on the name calling the leader they're Kage.

A Kage oversees the activities of their village, from sending ninja on missions to making the hard decisions regarding the safety of their people. A village's Kage is generally acknowledged as its most powerful ninja. The Hokage,The Kazekage, The Mizukage The Raikage, and The Tsuchikage are there names. They are considered one of the greatest forces in the world. They are collectively known as the Five Kage. Twenty years ago the Five Kage came together to form the The Allied Shinobi Forces in order to combat Madara Uchiha and the Seven Tailed Beasts he had at his disposal . Now the time has come once more. A new threat has been brought to their attention. For the first time in twenty years it is serious. The Five Kage Summit has arrived.

* * *

Anbu guards stood at both side of the gates in the Hidden Leaf. They stood they're masks covering their faces as a crowd formed near the gates. Akira Yamabuki a twenty five year old Chunin stood dressed in dark red tshirt and black combat pants. He turned to his friend a woman with purple hair her hair was in a ponytail. Her name was Hisayo Inuzuka. Akira smiled at her, "they should be arriving soon," he said. Hisayo nodded her head looking at the news crew holding cameras that was facing the gate. She smiled as she looked at her phone, "the broadcast just started that means they should," she was stopped by a bolt of lightning crashing into the ground. Light and smoke filled the area blinding everyone. Standing in the center was the Fifth Raikage, Darui. He carried a broad, foldable, cleaver-like sword, strapped to his back. He wore the standard hat with his village's symbol on it. Behind him was a guard. Omoi walked behind him his face cold.

"When the Fourth Raikage loss his left arm. He trusted Darui so much he is known to have said "I won't miss my right arm at all because i've got left arm like you," The reporter shouted excitement in his voice.

Darui walked down the road as ninja and citizens alike moved to the side forming a line for him to walk down. Akira looked at Hokage Tower to see four long pieces of fabric running down the sides from the roof. Each piece of fabric's color representing a village. On top of each piece where the Village's homelands name written. Of course in the center of the red tower was the word Fire.

A thick mist filled the area as two figures walked out of the Sixth Mizukage, Chōjūrō stood his sword strapped to his back. Misuno stood behind him. She stood ready to strike at any moment.

"One of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. When he wields the Shinobi sword Hiramekarei, he knows no equal," The reporter shouted excitement in his voice.

A large earth beast shout out of the ground. Standing ontop of it was the Fourth Tsuchikage, Kurotsuchi, she smiled as she jumped down with Akatsuchi behind her.

"The legend still stands of how she didn't even flinch when facing 100,00 white Zetsu," The reporter shouted excitement in his voice.

As Kurotsuchi walked to Hokage Tower a storm of sand filled the area forcing everyone to cover their eyes. Standing in the center of the sandstorm was the Fifth Kazekage Gaara standing there with Kankurō behind him.

"Here he is the fifth Kazekage! Lord Gaara. Also known as the Prince Of The Sand. Raised without love he was changed by our own LORD NARUTO," The reporter shouted excitement in his voice.

Gaara looked at his brother, "we need to remember to stop and see Temari. I still don't trust that Nara boy," he said seriously as Kankurō laughed as they headed to the Hokage Tower. Kankurō looked at his brother, "Gaara, Shikamaru is too smart to hurt our sister. Besides she told me yesterday Shikadai is out on a mission," he said as the Kazekage nodded.

* * *

Shikamaru stood with Kankurō, Akatsuchi, Misuno, Omoi outside the meeting room. Kankurō raised his hands, "The Kage are meeting please leave now," he said. Reporters growled angrily as they made their way away from the door. Shikamaru turned to the other, "make sure no one get's in," he said as they all nodded and he entered the room.

He looked around the sat a round table with the Gaara, Kurotsuchi, Chōjūrō, Darui and Naruto all sitting around as Naruto stood. He looked at the Kage and spoke, "I would like to welcome you here and I hope you enjoy your stay," he said before sitting down as Shikamaru nodded, "why don't we get down to business," he said as Naruto nodded, "we need to discuss Yoake first," he said as Darui let out a growled, "what's there to discuss they need to be brought down," he said as Naruto nodded, "yes, I know that but how," he said as Darui, "well we all know the situation,"he asked as Chōjūrō nodded, "yes we all know the story. Harry James Potter appears out of nowhere and at age eleven finds out he's a wizard from a world that not even Sasuke knew about. We later find out a group called Yoake is helping the man who killed Harry's parents for their own gain," he said. Gaara sighed, "that reminds me, I've been meaning to ask. I understand Harry's magic allowed him to enter our world but do you expect me to believe magic can grant people charka," he said. Naruto sighed, "I've been thinking about it since we found out he was a wizard and have no idea. I find the idea of magic recreating the effect of the God Tree terrifying" he said as Gaara nodded, "that is highly unlikely," he pointed out. Kurotsuchi sighed, "so what do we know about Yoake," she asked as Shikamaru looked at them, "we know of six members Genji Tetsuya, Tobe Osamu, Iori Chojiro,Bakugo Kasai, Akinobu and former Akatsuki member Hidan. Each are S ranked criminals and have several lower ranking members below them. We also know they are not after the Tailed Beasts as they let the Eight Tails go," he said as Darui let out a growl, "so what do you suggest we do," he said as Naruto sighed, "I have a team on a mission to destroy the Horcruxes," he said before Chōjūrō held his hand, "what are those again," he asked. Naruto nodded his head, "A Horcrux is the word used for an object in which a person has concealed part of their soul," he answered as his fellow Kage nodded. Gaara spoke, "I say we let Naruto's team deal with it. We have no idea where Yoake is or where the Horcruxes are," he said as Kurotsuchi laughed, "Obviously but I actually have news. I only found out on my way here and chose to tell you all here," she said as the room grew silent. Kurotsuchi looked up, "one of my men captured a low ranking member and discovered Yoake will need to three years after they complete their plans with Voldemort before they are ready for they're real plan," she said as Naruto grinned, "that's good so we have time to prepare," he said as everyone nodded. Gaara looked at Naruto, "I hear you fought the masked one," he said as Naruto nodded, "yeah and I discovered something terrifying," he said. Kurotsuchi looked at him, "what," she asked as Naruto sighed, "you know my Truth Seeking Balls," he asked. Darui sighed, "The Truth-Seeking Balls are hand-sized orbs of black chakra that users can use to alter its shape to serve for a variety of purposes. The Truth-Seeking Balls are composed of all five basic natures in a way similar to yet surpassing Kekkei Genkai and Kekkei Tōta. Imbued with Yin–Yang style they can be used to neutralise Ninjutsu and by extension become impervious to it this negates the regenerative qualities of the Impure World Reincarnation, making it possible to kill or permanently damage those who have been reincarnated. Only senjutsu has been known to consistently counter Truth-Seeking Balls," he explained as Naruto nodded, "well the masked guy pushed them back with a raise of his hand," he said as Gaara sighed, "what are you suggesting," he asked as Naruto looked at them, "I'm saying it was similarly to Almighty Push. He may possess the Rinnegan," he said as the room grew quiet. Kurotsuchi looked down, "The Rinnegan the Dōjutsu of the Sage Of The Six Paths. Only two people besides The Sage Of Six Paths were able to obtain it they were Sasuke and Madara," she explained as Naruto nodded, "I theorized he blocked it with Almighty Push a jutsu of the Deva Path," he said before Gaara nodded, "this is worrying but there is nothing we can do but keep tabs on Yoake to the best of our ability," he said as everyone nodded.

Naruto stood up and walked over to the window, "I wish this could be the biggest thing to discuss but we have something far more important to talk about," he said as everyone stared at him. Gaara looked up, "what do you mean Naruto," he asked carefully. Naruto turned around, "Our Shinobi World is going to confront another great danger," he said his voice serious. He sound worried himself. Kurotsuchi looked to him, "you're going to fill us in on the details right," she asked. Naruto nodded "Shin Uchiha whom I battled as well as Momoshiki and Kinshiki all have one thing in common. A common factory in the materials they left behind is the description of a parallel dimension," he said. Chōjūrō looked at him ,"a parallel dimension?" he asked curiously. Darui nodded, "that's what Sasuke was investigating on his mission right," he asked. Naruto placed his hand on the table, "Kaguya, the one Sasuke and I sealed back then. Had a scary and powerful army behind her," he said as Chōjūrō nodded, "you mean the White Zetsu that Madara modalized? They gave us a ton of trouble," he said as Naruto nodded his head, "Kaguya herself was powerful enough. But the fact that she had a White Zetsu army worries us," he said as Darui shook his head, "wasn't it because having to deal with the Allied Shinobi Forces would put her at a disadvantage," he asked. Naruto shook his head, "no that's not it We discovered that the White Zetsu were created way before we Shinobi were born into this world. Beside we were no danger to a 'woman' like her. Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi Sensei and I won thanks to teamwork and luck" he said. Chōjūrō's head snapped up, "that impossible! If that's true then for what purpose," he asked. Naruto spoke, "intel we have gathered so far. Hints that in time an existence even more frightening then Kaguya will appear in this world," Naruto explained. Gaara's mouth hung open, "what," he said. Chōjūrō sighed, "a foe more powerful than Kaguya," he said as Darui spoke, "and the White Zetsu is for that purpose," he said as Naruto nodded. Chōjūrō sighed, "we may be at peace now but the ravages of war have not been completely erased. How do we explain this to our people," he said. Darui spoke, "just thinking about it makes me dull," he said as Kurotsuchi looked to Naruto, "I can't believe this intel is false. A prank to fuel unrest," she said as Naruto looked up with a smile, "the future ought to stay bright, that's what Sasuke said," he said as the room grew quiet as Darui spoke, "how much time do we have until this new enemy appears," he asked. Naruto sighed, "a few years perhaps decades we have not been able to pin that down yet," he said. Darui looked down, "that's not good," he said as Chōjūrō nodded, "yeah it's bad enough if it's during our generation if it occurs in the next generation," he said as Naruto stepped forward ,"what do you mean," he asked. The room grew quiet as Kurotsuchi smiled softly, "it's hard to out loud but I will say this. The generation below us is frankly, not up to par," she said as Darui nodded in agreement, "the tension filled past between the Five Great Nations has changed. The lack of true skill among the young is deep concern for every village," he said coldly. Chōjūrō placed his hand to his chin, "Shin Uchiha's belief that for evolution, conflict is needed to further the growth of superior genes. I don't want to admit it but he may have been right," he said as Kurotsuchi nodded, "our generation united as the Allied Shinobi Force. That along with Naruto and Sasuke's unbelievable power is why we were able to win the Fourth Great Ninja War. But there's no guarantee the next generation can win. That's why we must be the ones to bring down this this being greater than Kaguya, or they're will be trouble " she said quickly. Darui looked over to the Kazekage, "Gaara why don't you say something," he said. Gaara smiled, "unreliable compared to the generation from before them is there any generation that hasn't been compared like that," he said coldly as he stood, "isn't that right Naruto," he asked as Naruto smiled. Naruto smiled as he spoke, "yeah. War isn't the only kind of conflict there is., we can battle and compete with our friends and rivals and hone our skills. I know for a fact I'm not going to let Sasuke one up me just cause there's peace," he said with a grin, "if you think really hard you can relate right," he asked.

"It's true the era in which we fought in is much different from today. But you know I don't believe these kids are weak. They're still buds but someday they will surpass us as shinobi. And they'll filled this village with fresh green leaves ya know. I have faith in that," Naruto finished speaking and the room stared at him as the Kages smirked. Kurotsuchi looked at him, "fine I will put more faith in them. I believe in you Naruto," she said as he gave her a thumbs up, "if we guide them well they will be something great that's a promise," he said before adding, "and I never go back on my word that's my ninja way," he said as everyone began to laugh.

* * *

As Harry closed the of Grimmauld Place door behind them, the old-fashioned gas lamps sprang into life, casting flickering light along the length of the hallway. It looked just as Harry remembered it. Dark and depressing. Shikadai walked in front of them, "let's get to work," he said seriously as they all nodded.

End Chapter Sixty Six The Five Kage Summit

Chapter Sixty Seven 12 Grimmauld Place

I finally feel safe telling you what Yoake means. It means Nightbreak a play on Akatsuki meaning Dawn" or "Daybreak. I would like to say that the Kaguya enemy will not addressed in this story. But I do have a idea for what I may do with it one day that's why I set it up. Also this will be following the books a little for a bit before things start to get really different.


	69. Chapter 71

Chapter Sixty Seven 12 Grimmauld Place

As Harry closed the door of Grimmauld Place behind them It looked just as Harry remembered it. Dark and depressing. Shikadai walked in front of them, "let's get to work," he said seriously as they all nodded. Long dark curtains concealed the portrait of Sirius's mother. The only thing that was out of place was the troll's leg umbrella stand, which was lying on its side, "I think somebody's been in here," Hermione whispered, pointing toward it. "That could've happened as the Order left," Ron murmured back. Mirai sighed as she walked forward as she pulled a flashlight from her pouch looking around. "So where are these jinxes they put up against Snape?" Harry asked. "Maybe they're only activated if he shows up?" suggested Shikadai.

"Severus Snape?"

Mad-Eye Moody's voice whispered out of the darkness. Sarada sighed, "that's not us man," she said. Something whooshed over them like cold air and his tongue curled backward on itself, making it impossible to speak. Before he had time to feel inside his mouth, however, his tongue had unraveled others seemed to have experienced the same unpleasant sensation. Only Mirai seemed unfazed, "was that what got you, bastard," she mocked as Harry turned and glared at her. Ron was making retching noises; Hermione stammered, "That m-must have b-been the T-Tongue-Tying Curse Mad-Eye set up for Snape," she said. Harry took a step forward as Mirai shined her light ahead to show notching out of the ordinary. Harry took another step forward. Something shifted in the shadows at the end of the hall, and before any of them could say another word, a figure had risen up out of the carpet, tall, dust-colored, and terrible; Hermione screamed and so did Mrs. Black, her curtains flying open. The figure was Albus Dumbledore. Mirai ran forward as she created a blade of chakra. She threw her hand forward, "Chakra Seber," a blade of Chakra shot out cutting through Dumbledore destroying the illusion in clouds of dust: Coughing, his eyes watering, Harry looked around to see Hermione crouched on the floor by the door with her arms over her head, and Ron, who was shaking from head to foot. Sarada patted her on the shoulder and saying, "It's alright It's gone." she said as Shikadai sent him a cold looked but Harry got the message, "they're not ready our job," Mirai landed on the ground on the other side and stood up, "hurry up this is taking too long let's move," she said as she walked forwarded. Dust swirled around Harry, catching the blue gaslight, as Mrs. Black continued to scream. "Mudbloods, filth, stains of dishonor, taint of shame on the house of my father's," Harry's head whipped around, "use that word in front of me or Hermione again and I will kill you," he said as he threw kunai above the portrait. "That... that was..." Hermione whimpered as Harry grabbed her hand pulling her up and into a hug, "that wasn't him now we need to focus," he said as she nodded. "Before we go any farther, I think we'd better check," whispered Hermione, and she raised her wand and said, "Homenum revelio." Nothing happened. "Well, you've just had a big shock. What was that supposed to do?" " Ron asked kindly.

"It did what I meant it to do! That was a spell to reveal human presence, and there's nobody here except us!" said Hermione rather angrily. Shikadai shook his head as he looked at Sarada and she nodded as she activated her clan's legendary ability. The Sharingan, she looked around as she nodded, "I don't see anything but the Byakugan would be better for such a task," she said as Harry grinned at her words. "Let's go up," said Hermione with a frightened look at the same spot, and she led the way up the creaking stairs to the drawing room on the first floor. Hermione waved her wand to ignite the old gas lamps. Harry and her sat down on the sofa as she wrapped her arms around him. Shikadai walked over to the window, "Can't see anyone out there," he said as everyone nodded. Harry froze as he pushed himself out of Hermione's arms and his scar burned. Something flashed through his mind like a bright light. He saw a large shadow and felt a fury that was not his own. He sighed, "ok that's annoying," he said. Ron looked at him "What did you see? "Did you see him at my place?" Ron asked, advancing on Harry. Mirai looked at Harry her gaze condescending, "what a loser," she muttered. Sarada sighed, "are you able tell if it's real or fake," she asked as Harry nodded, "yeah, this was just anger," he said as Shikadai nodded ,"that's good to know," he said as Hermione placed her hand on his, "are you ok," she asked worriedly. Harry shot her a smile, "yeah something like this won't do me in," he said confidently. Hermione spoke "we should head to bed," she said as Shikadai nodded, "everyone grab a room," he said as everyone nodded. As Harry headed to an empty room he felt Hermione grab his arm, "I don't want to be on my own," she said as he nodded, "alright," he said as they entered the bedroom.

* * *

Harry woke early next morning. Hermione was on the other side of the bed to which he was grateful. He stared at her before shaking his head, "focus Potter," he said as he snuck out of the room. He exited the room and made his way way around the house until he found himself at the door of his godfather's room. He looked around finding a piece of crinkled up paper on the ground. He picked it up opening it and his eyes grew wide.

Dear Padfoot,

Thank you, thank you, for Harry's birthday present! It was his favorite by far. One year old and already zooming along on a toy broomstick, he looked so pleased with himself. I'm enclosing a picture so you can see. You know it only rises about two feet off the ground but he nearly killed the cat and he smashed a horrible vase Petunia sent me for Christmas (no complaints there). Of course James thought it was so funny, says he's going to be a great Quidditch player but we've had to pack away all the ornaments and make sure we don't take our eyes off him when he gets going.

We had a very quiet birthday tea, just us and old Bathilda who has always been sweet to us and who dotes on Harry. We were so sorry you couldn't come, but the Order's got to come first, and Harry's not old enough to know it's his birthday anyway! James is getting a bit frustrated shut up here, he tries not to show it but I can tell also Dumbledore's still got his Invisibility Cloak, so no chance of little excursions. If you could visit, it would cheer him up so much. Wormy was here last weekend. I thought he seemed down, but that was probably the next about the McKinnons; I cried all evening when I heard.

Lily Potter

Harry let out a sigh, "I wonder if they would be proud of me. I'm a killer and I may be able to perform magic but I'm no wizard. I hate Hogwarts are they happy with the man I've become," he wondered as he placed the note in his pocket. At that moment Hermione's voice filled the room, "Harry you in there," she asked as he nodded, "yeah come in," he said as she rushed in glaring at him. "Harry don't just disappear, please ,I was worried! Why did you come here anyway? What have you been doing?" She gazed around the ransacked room. Harry smiled, "Look what I've just found" he said. He handed her his mother's letter. Hermione took it out and read it while Harry watched her. When she reached the end of the page she looked up at him. She gasped " Harry are you alright" she asked as he nodded, "I'm fine thanks for asking Hermione," he said before adding "And there's this too"

He handed her the photograph, and Hermione smiled at the baby zooming in and out of sight on the toy broom. "I've been looking for the rest of the letter, but it's not here" he said as Hermione looked around. "Did you make all this mess, or was some of it done when you got here?" she asked. "Someone had searched before me," said Harry. Hermione smiled, "I thought so. Every room I looked into on the way up had been disturbed. What were they after, do you think?" Harry sighed, "Information on the Order, if it was Snape." he said as Hermione sighed "But you'd think he'd already have all he needed. I mean was in the Order, wasn't he?" she asked as Harry nodded, "yeah good point but what about information on Dumbledore? The second page of the letter, for instance. You know this Bathilda my mum mentions, you know who she is?" he looked at him curiously, "who," she asked confused. Harry laughed "Bathilda Bagshot, the author of " Hermione stopped him "A History of Magic, So your parents knew her? She was an incredible magic historian." she told him as she leaned against his chest, "And she's still alive, and she lives in Godric's Hollow. Be pretty interesting to talk to, wouldn't she?" he asked as she smiled, "I understand why you'd love to talk to her about your mum and dad but you know as well as I do that won't due," she said as he nodded, "I know that Hermione , it's just I know i don't talk about them a lot….. But do you think they would be proud of me. They're own son does not like Hogwarts and does not like using magic," he said sadly as Hermione smiled, "Harry, you're no wizard that's true and you don't care about Hogwarts that's also true. But you're a good person. Yeah you've killed people but only your enemies. You care about your friends so much and love your home more than anything and fight for what you believe in. You're Happy and I'm sure that's what matters to them," she said as he stared at her, "Hermione what would I do without you," he asked with a beaming smiling, "god I love her," he thought she smiled" probably keep being a great ninja," she said as Sarada entered the room, "am I interrupting something," she asked with a evil grin as the two of them stood up. Hermione glared at Sarada, "like you can speak Devil Sarada," she mocked as Sarada's face turned red, "how do you know about that," she asked quickly her voice high as she spoke almost sounding scared. Hermione grind,"Chocho" she said nonchalantly. Sarada glared at Hermione, "I trusted her with information about my relationship and she's tells you! Oh I'm going to kick her ass," Sarada ranted as Harry laughed awkwardly, "I don't want to hear this," he thought. Harry smiled, "let's go get breakfast," he said as Hermione nodded. As they exited the room Harry attention was brought to a sigh on a door.

Do Not Enter Without the Express Permission of Regulus Arcturus Black

Harry had a feeling he should entered "R.A.B," he reasoned as he called the others over.

Harry shook his head, pointing at Regulus's sign. She read it, then clutched Harry's arm so tightly that he winced,"Sirius's brother?" she whispered. "He was a Death Eater, Sirius told me about him, he joined up when he was really young and then got cold feet and tried to leave so they killed him." Harry said as Shikadai looked at him, "if he left the Death Eater there's reason to believe he would want to bring Voldemort," he said as Mirai nodded, "yeah too bad he is dead. I would have loved to 'chat' with him," she said causing Ron to flinch. Sarada sighed, "let's go in," he said as Harry nodded. The Black family crest was painted over the bed Beneath it was a collection of yellow newspaper cuttings, all stuck together to make a collage. Shikadai crossed the room to examine them. "They're all about Voldemort, Regulus seems to have been a fan for a few years before he joined the Death Eaters " he said. A puff of dust rose from the bed as he sat down to read the clippings with Hermione. Mirai spoke, "is it possible he knew about the Horcruxes. Voldemort has let it slip before right Harry," she asked as Harry nodded in agreement, "yeah in the graveyard last year," Harry said.

Flashback

"And then I ask myself, but how could they have believed I would not rise again? They, who knew the steps I took, long ago, to guard myself against mortal death? They, who had seen proofs of the immensity of my power in the times when I was mightier than any wizard living? And I answer myself, perhaps they believed a still greater power could exist"

Flashback ends

Shikadai sighed, "if he had any Horcruxes it would be the locket right," he asked as Hermione nodded, "yes he was a Slytherin," she said as Sarada nodded, "so one of the Horcruxes is here let's get looking," she said. "There's an easier way, Accio Locket!" Hermione said Nothing happened. Ron, who had been searching looked disappointed. "Is that it, then? It's not here?" he asked as Hermione shook her head "Oh, it could still be here, but under counter-enchantments, Charms to prevent it from being summoned magically, you know." Hermione explained. "How are we supposed to find it then?" Ron asked stupidly. Mirai glared, "Ron if you don't have anything smart to say shut up," she said rudely as Harry glared at her but couldn't help but agree. They combed every inch of the room for more than an hour, but were forced, finally, to conclude that the locket was not there. The sun had risen when Hermione spoke, ""It could be somewhere else in the house, though. Whether he'd manage to destroy it or not, he'd want to keep it hidden from Voldemort, wouldn't he? Remember all those awful things we had to get rid of when we were here last time? That clock that shot bolts at everyone and those old robes that tried to strangle Ron; Regulus might have put them there to protect the locket's hiding place." she said as Harry's head snapped up, ""There was a locket in the cabinet in the drawing room. I couldn't could open it," he said. He remembered his clone had found it while helping Mrs. Weasley clean. He had tossed it into a snack of trash when he had trouble opening it "Kreacher nicked loads of things back from us. He had a whole stash of stuff in his cupboard in the kitchen." Ron explained having spent more time in 2 Grimmauld Place then anyone else. When they reached Kreacher cupboard Shikadai kicked the door down with a swift kick. Hermione looked at Harry, "you're the god son of his owner you call summon him," she said as he nodded, "Kreacher," he yelled. "Master back in my Mistress's old house with the blood-traitor Weasley and the Mudblood" he said as Mirai grabbed his neck, "we have questions and you're going to answer or you're going to die," she said her voice so low it made Hermione shiver. She normally would have said something but Harry placed his hand on her shoulder, "Mirai that enough," he said coldly as she dropped the house elf to the ground. She turned their gazes met, "what do you think you're doing, I'm doing what must be done," she said as Harry snorted, "there's a line Mirai," he said. Mirai glared at Hermione, "oh is there or do you just not want Hermione to see me hurt a house elf cause her crying upsets you," she spat. Harry moved forward, "now you listen here," he began as Shikadai sighed and knelt to the ground.. He shot out two shadows that zoomed under the two of them forcing them to freeze, "both of you stop now, I say we try to do it without hurting him if it takes to long or he doesn't talk we do it you're way Mirai," he said as they both nodded as he dropped the jutsu. Sarada walked over and knelt down next to the elf, "there was a big gold locket in the drawing room upstairs. Harry threw it out. Did you steal it back?" she asked. There was a moment of silence, during which Kreacher straightened up to look Harry "Yes." he answered "Where is it now?" asked Harry as Ron and Hermione looked gleeful. Mirai looked on a kunai in her hand and Shikadai stood upright, "what a drag," he said. Kreacher closed his eyes "Gone." he said "Gone?" What do you mean, it's gone?" Harry said in anger. The elf shivered, "Mundungus Fletcher. Mundungus Fletcher stole it all; Miss Bella's and Miss Cissy's pictures, my Mistress's gloves, the Order of Merlin, First Class, the goblets with the family crest," he explained as Harry nodded, "How do you know Mundungus Fletcher stole the locket?" he asked the elf "Kreacher saw him!" The elf said, "Kreacher saw him coming out of Kreacher's cupboard with his hands full of Kreacher's treasures. Kreacher told the sneak thief to stop, but Mundungus Fletcher laughed and ran ..." he told the team as they all nodded, "You called the locket 'Master Regulus's, Why? Where did it come from? What did Regulus have to do with it? Kreacher, sit up and tell me everything you know about that locket, and everything Regulus had to do with it!" he said angrily as the elf nodded.

The elf continued, "Master Sirius ran away, good riddance, for he was a bad boy and broke my Mistress's heart with his lawless ways. But Master Regulus had proper order; he knew what was due to the name of Black and the dignity of his pure blood. For years he talked of the Dark Lord, who was going to bring the wizards out of hiding to rule the Muggles and the Muggle-borns ... and when he was sixteen years old, Master Regulus joined the Dark Lord. So proud, so proud, so happy to serve ...

And one day, a year after he joined, Master Regulus came down to the kitchen to see Kreacher. Master Regulus always liked Kreacher. And Master Regulus said ... he said… ... he said that the Dark Lord needed an elf," he screamed. Mirai nodded, "so that settles it," she said moving forward as Harry's arm shot out blocking her, "not yet," he said coldly as their gazes met once more. Master Regulus had volunteered Kreacher. It was an honor, said Master Regulus, an honor for him and for Kreacher, who must be sure to do whatever the Dark Lord ordered him to do ... and then to c-come home. So Kreacher went to the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord did not tell Kreacher what they were to do, but took Kreacher with him to a cave beside the sea. And beyond the cave was a cavern, and in the cavern was a great black lake. There was a boat There was a basin full of potion on the island. The Dark Lord made Kreacher drink it," he said as Hermione sighed, "so the potion must be dangerous," she concluded. The elf continued, "Kreacher drank it and as he drank he saw terrible things Kreacher's insides burned ... Kreacher cried for Master Regulus to save him, he cried for his Mistress Black, but the Dark Lord only laughed ... He made Kreacher drink all the potion ... He dropped a locket into the empty basin ... He filled it with more potion." he said before adding, "And then the Dark Lord sailed away, leaving Kreacher on the island," he explained as Harry nodded, "but where is it now," he thought before asking, "what about when you got back," he asked as the elf continued, "Master Regulus told Kreacher to stay hidden and not to leave the house. And then ... it was a little while later ... Master Regulus came to find Kreacher in his cupboard one night, and Master Regulus was strange, not as he usually was, disturbed in his mind, Kreacher could tell ... and he asked Kreacher to take him to the cave, the cave where Kreacher had gone with the Dark Lord" he said as Harry nodded, "M-Master Regulus took from his pocket a locket like the one the Dark Lord had, And he told Kreacher to take it and, when the basin was empty, to switch the lockets. He told Kreacher to leave without him. He drank the rest of it and Master Regulus ... was dragged beneath the water," the elf sobbed annoying Mirai. Hermione tried to comfort the elf only to be pushed away. "So you brought the locket home," Shikadai asked, for he was determined to know the full story. "And you tried to destroy it? He finished. The elf nodded "Nothing Kreacher did made any mark upon it, Kreacher tried everything, everything he knew, but nothing, nothing would work ... So many powerful spells upon the casing, Kreacher was sure the way to destroy it was to get inside it, but it would not open ... Kreacher punished himself, he tried again, he punished himself, he tried again. Kreacher failed to obey orders, Kreacher could not destroy the locket! And his mistress was mad with grief, because Master Regulus had disappeared and Kreacher could not tell her what had happened, no, because Master Regulus had f-f-forbidden him to tell any of the f-f-family what happened in the c-cave ..." he sobbed as Mirai stood up, "that's it stop crying you're giving me a headache," she spat as the elf froze in terror. Shikadai stood, "we need to capture Mundungus by any means," he said as the group nodded.

End Of Chapter Sixty Seven 12 Grimmauld Place

Chapter Sixty Eight

.


	70. Chapter 72

Chapter Sixty Eight The Muggle-Born Registration Commission

Mirai stood up, "that's it stop crying you're giving me a headache," she spat as the elf froze in terror. Shikadai stood, "we need to capture Mundungus by any means," he said as the group nodded. Sarada looked at Kreacher and spoke, "Kreacher, I want you, please, to go and find Mundungus Fletcher. We need to find out where the locket where Regulus's locket is. It's really important. We want to finish the work Master Regulus started, we want to ensure that he didn't die in vain." she explained slowly as Kreacher dropped his fists and looked up at her, "Find Mundungus Fletcher?" he sobbed out as Mirai glared at him darkly, "And bring him here, to Grimmauld Place," Sarada asked. "Do you think you could do that for us?" Hermione added. Kreacher nodded as he disapparate.

Shikadai was confident that the capture of Mundungus would take a few hours at most. It was a like a less stressful version of a stake out. By nightfall Kreacher and Harry could tell the others were growing annoyed. Only Sarada had stayed positive never losing her smile as she forced them all to play cards together. They sat at the table eating rice balls. Hermione had tried a variety of unsuccessful Transfigurations but nothing was able to created more food. Harry had to assure her they had plenty of food and could hunt for more if necessary or in a worse case scenario they would simply steal food.

Kreacher did not return the following day, nor the day after that. Shikadai began to worry his confidence had been misplaced, "what if he was captured," he asked. Mirai who was sitting on a chair across the table they sat at glared, "then we made a major mistake," she said coldly. Harry nodded, "we should have had him take us with him and done it ourselves," he said. Sarada ran into the room, "come here now," she said as they followed her into a nearby room and ran over to the window. Hermione and Ron ran over joining them and gapsed. two cloaked men stood in the square outside number twelve. Mirai looked at Shikadai, "do we kill them," she asked as Harry glared, "no then Yoake would know we are here," he said simply as Mirai nodded, "hate to say it but you have a point," she said as Harry glared at her. Shikadai looked them over, "we wait it out," he said as Ron spoke "Death Eaters, for sure, think they know we're in here?" he asked as Hermione shook her head, "I don't think so, or they'd have sent Snape in after us, wouldn't they?" she said with a hint of fear in her voice. Harry moved over placing his hand on her shoulder. "Do you think he's been in here and has his tongue tied by Moody's curse?" asked Ron. Hermione nodded "Yes, otherwise he'd have been able to tell that lot how to get in, wouldn't he? But they're probably watching to see whether we turn up. They know that Harry's godfather owns the house," she said as Harry's head shot up, "where is Sirius," he asked as Shikadai sighed, "no clue. He's probably not here as it's too obvious," he said as Hermione nodded, "no one know about his form no he could be at Hogwarts watching over the students," she explained as Mirai nodded, "that makes sense," she said giving Hermione a small split second smirk. It was then Mirai spoke up, "I'm going to stock up on food," she said tightening her headband as everyone nodded. Her eyes met Harry's and they both nodded. Hermione smiled waving at her only for her to glare back.

Thirty minutes passed and Ron shot up from the couch, His expression cold and anger, "we are getting nowhere and I'm worried about my family," he said in annoyance. Hermione glared at him pushing herself off of Harry's chest causing him to complain quietly. Hermione glared, "Ron guess what none of us our enjoying sitting in this house," she said as he glared at her but accepted his words as he sit down. Shikadai looked at as he entered the room with Sarada, "Mirai's back," he told them as they all nodded and they made their way into the kitchen as she threw the bags on the table. She turned facing them holding up a copy of the Daily Prophet. She tossed it at Harry and he caught it. Harry opened it and his eyes grew wide, "what the hell," he said as he read over the words on the page.

"Muggle-born Register! The Ministry of Magic is undertaking a survey of so-called "Muggle-borns" the better to understand how they came to possess magical secrets. 'Recent research undertaken by the Department of Mysteries reveals that magic can only be passed from person to person when Wizards reproduce. Where no proven Wizarding ancestry exists, therefore, the so-called Muggle-born is likely to have obtained magical power by theft or force. 'The Ministry is determined to root out such usurpers of magical power, and to this end has issued an invitation to every so-called Muggle-born to present themselves for interview by the newly appointed Muggle-born Registration Commission."

As she finished reading Ron stood his mouth hanging open. Mirai allowed her face to show a hint of distaste. Sarada immediately spoke, "we need to help them," she said as Shikadai sighed sadly, "we can't Sarada. We need to put our emotions to the side," he told her but Harry wasn't listening. He stared at Hermione, "I will protect you no matter what," he promised himself as he walked over and hugged her. He had to protect her. As he pulled Hermione close Kreacher appeared out of thin air. bowing low to Harry, he spoke, "Kreacher has returned with the thief Mundungus Fletcher, Master." the elf said. Mundungus stood up and pulled out his wand; Hermione was too quick for him.

"Expelliarmus!"

Mundungus's wand soared into the air, and Hermione caught it. Wild-eyed, Mundungus dived for the stairs. Mirai rushed to the stairs grabbing him. He screamed "What've I done? Setting a bleedin' 'house-elf on me, what are you playing at, what've I done, lemme go, lemme go, of," he was stopped as Mirai slammed his face into the ground and the sound of it cracking was heard throughout the room. Hermione screamed as Harry shot Mirai glare, "that was unnecessary," he whispered. Hermione's arm latched around him as Ron's mouth hung open. Sarada looked away and Shikadai walked over in interest. He knelt down next to him, ""You're not in much of a position to make threats and you're going to answer our questions," he said glancing at Harry who nodded, "When you stripped this house of all the valuables you could find, you took a bunch of stuff from the kitchen cupboard. There was a locket they're What did you do with it?" he asked you could hear the unlined threat in his voice. Mundungus's head shot up "Is it valuable?" he asked loudly as Hermione cried out "You've still got it!" Ron shook his head, "No, he hasn't, He's wondering whether he should have asked more money for it," Ron pointed out. Mirai nodded, "makes sense Greedy Bastard," she stated.

I was selling in Diagon Alley and she come up to me and asks if I've got a license for trading in magical artifacts. Bleedin' snoop. She was gonna fine me, but she took a fancy to the locket and told me she'd take it and let me off that time, and to find myself lucky." he said as everyone nodded

"Who was this woman?" Harry asked. "I dunno, some Ministry hag." he replied. Mundungus considered for a moment, "Little woman. Bow on top of her head" He frowned and then added, "Looked like a toad." Mirai sighed and Harry's eyes narrowed. Ron and Hermione looked horrified. Sarada looked at them ,"Dolores Umbridge" she asked looking for confirmation. Harry nodded, "yeah damn bitch good thing I didn't kill her," he said as she laughed. Ron grinned, "so what's the plan," he asked as Shikadai sat down placing his hand to his chin. Hermione looked down, "I would assume they blocked Apparition," she said as Harry nodded.

Ron then realized something, "wait what does that have to do with anything… Unless you can apparition," he said as Hermione shot him a pleased smile. Harry smiled brightly, "Hermione you're a genius," he said proudly as she blushed. Ron nodded and opened his mouth but found himself stopped by Shikadai voice, "what is Apparition," he asked as Hermione voice as she entered full lecture mode and held her head up high. Harry smiled, "that is adorable," he thought as she spoke happily "Apparition is a magical method of transportation. It is basically the magical action of travelling by having the user focus on a desired location in their mind. After the user is properly focused they then disappear from their current location and instantly reappear at the desired location" Hermione explained as Everyone who needed to be informed smiled and nodded in understanding.

Shikadai stood up, "here's the plan, we will enter the Ministry find Umbridge and take the locket," he said as Ron looked at him, "and how the hell will we do that," he asked. Shikadai sighed, "we will use the Transformation Jutsu to take on the appearance of employees we capture," he said. Hermione grinned, "good I have some polyjuice for Ron and I," she said. Harry looked at her questionably as she added, "Polyjuice Potion is a potion that allows the drinker to assume the form of someone else. It's a complicated and challenging potion that even adult witches and wizards struggle to brew correctly," she added as Harry grinned, "and you can do it," he asked as she smiled, "already did it," she said as he smiled. Ron scowled in anger at the sight of the group as Harry gripped his scar in pain.

Genji handed Voldemort something. A wand, A wand that looked ancient. He took it, "yes at long last I have it," he said as he looked at Genji, "please do tell how you got it," he asked as Genji shook his head, "you've got your secrets. We've got ours, now I must go," he said as Voldemort nodded.

"Harry! HARRY!"

He opened his eyes and saw Hermione standing in front of him as she looked at him, "it's getting worse this is the second time recently," she said as he nodded, "Genji gave Voldemort something a wand of some kind," he said as everyone sighed. Mirai spoke up, "who cares killing Voldemort will be easy when we destroy the horcruxes," she said as Hermione nodded, "that's true," she said as everyone nodded in agreement. It was then Sarada spoke, "we can't be seen, If word gets out we are they're Yoake will know and they will hunt us down," she said as Ron nodded, "so when are we doing this," he asked as Shikadai spoke, "tomorrow morning," he said as everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

The following morning Harry entered the kitchen he saw Hermione at the table. Robes Polyjuice Potion ... Invisibility Cloak ... Decoy Detonators ... You should each take a couple just in case ... Puking Pastilles, Nosebleed Nougat, Extendable Ears ..." she said looking into her bad nervously. Harry walked over and placed his hand on her shoulder, "It will be fine," he said as she looked at him and immediately calmed down. Mirai and Sarada sat at the table. Shikadai had his head down having already finished his food.

They exited the house and Hermione Disapparated with Ron first, then came back for Harry. Then followed with Mirai, Sarada and Shikadai.

Harry found himself in a tiny alleyway and the first phase of their plan was ready to begin with everyone else arriving. Three wizard apparated in front of the ally as Hermione raised her wand and quickly casted three silent stunning spells. As three more witches appeared Ron did the same. Hermione plucked a few hairs from the witch's head and added them to a flask of muddy Polyjuice Potion she had taken from the beaded bag. Ron was rummaging through the little witch's handbag.

"She's Mafalda Hopkirk," he said, reading a small card that identified their victim as an assistant in the Improper Use of Magic Office. "You'd better take this, Hermione, and here are the tokens." he told her as he plucked a hair from one of the wizards. Hermione drank the Polyjuice Potion, which was now a pleasant heliotrope color, and within seconds stood before them, the double of Mafalda Hopkirk. As she removed Mafalda's spectacles and put them on Ron took on the a form as well. Ron took on the form of Reginald Cattermole as he read the man's name from a card doing the same. Harry, Mirai, Sarada and Shikadai transformed into the ministry workers with ease as Harry grin at his appearance, "remember when this Jutsu was hard," he joked as Sarada giggled, "yeah took me a week to get it down," she said before adding, "I never found who created the Sexy Jutsu though. I'm going to kill that bastard, probably some sick old fat man sitting in a chair eating chips all day," she said her face red with rage. Hermione shot Harry a deadly glare, "you would never use such a crude sounding Jutsu right sweetheart," she asked sweetly as Harry nodded.

They stepped out of the alleyway together and made their way to the bathroom. They all looked at each other and nodded in agreement. Harry and Ron joined a number of oddly dressed men descending into what appeared to be an ordinary toilet, "Morning, Reg!" called another wizard in navy blue robes as he let himself into a cubicle by inserting his golden token into a slot in the door. "Blooming pain in the bum, this, eh? Forcing us all to get to work this way! Who are they expecting to turn up, Harry Potter?" The wizard roared with laughter at his own wit. Ron gave a forced chuckle. Harry and Shikadai readily themselves "Yeah, stupid, right?" Ron joked back. They entered the stalls. To Harry's left and right came the sound of flushing. He crouched down and looked through the gap at the bottom of the stall, just in time to see a pair of booted feet climbing into the toilet next door. He looked left and saw Ron blinking at him. "We have to flush ourselves in?" he whispered. "Looks like it," Harry whispered back anger in his voice, "I'm about to flush myself down a goddamn toilet," he said as he pulled the lever. Harry knew at once that he had done the right thing; though he appeared to be standing in water, his shoes, feet, and robes remained quite dry. He reached up, pulled the chain, and next moment had zoomed down, emerging out of a fireplace into the Ministry of Magic. He immediately looked around spotting Hermione standing a few feet away and he sighed in relief, "thank god," he thought next to Her were Mirai and Sarada. Harry looked forward and what he saw made his sick. Mounds of carved humans: hundreds and hundreds of naked bodies, men, women, and children, all with rather stupid, ugly faces, twisted and pressed together to support the weight of the handsomely robed wizards. "Muggles,In their rightful place. Come on, let's get going." Hermione said as Sarada growled in anger as she formed the tiger sign. Harry grabber her shoulder, "no we can't you need to stay calm, I want to wreck this place just as much as you but we can't. At least not yet," he said as she breathed out, "fine whatever," she said angrily.

They joined the groups of witches and wizards moving toward the golden gates at the end of the hall, looking around as surreptitiously as possible, but there was no sign of the distinctive figure of Dolores Umbridge. They passed through the gates and into a smaller hall, where queues were forming in front of twenty golden grilles housing as many lifts. They had barely joined the nearest one when a voice said, "Cattermole!" The man was scowling.

The man spoke "I requested somebody from Magical Maintenance to sort out my office, Cattermole. It's still raining in there." Ron looked around as though hoping somebody else would intervene, but nobody spoke. Harry looked at him, "don't prove us wrong Ron, prove us bring you was worth it," he thought. Ron spoke "Raining ... in your office? that's not good, is it?" he joked. Yaxley's eyes widened. "You think it's funny, Cattermole, do you?" A pair of witches broke away leaving the lift. "No," Ron said, "You realize that I am on my way downstairs to interrogate your wife, Cattermole? In fact, I'm quite surprised you're not down there holding her hand while she waits. Already given her up as a bad job, have you? Probably wise. Be sure and marry a pureblood next time." he said as Harry clenched his his fist. That single word made him want to blow this mission. When he heard it he wanted to kill those who dared use such a terrible word in front of his girlfriend.

"Cattermole, and if my office is not completely dry within an hour, your wife's Blood Status will be in even greater doubt than it is now," he said before leaving the lift. Shikadai looked at Ron, "you go," he said seriously. Ron nodded before adding, "If I don't turn up, my wife ... I mean, Cattermole's wife" he begen as Harry spoke, "We'll come with you, we should stick together" began Harry, but Mirai shook her head, "That's stupid , we haven't got much time. We find Umbridge, he'll go and sort out Yaxley's office" she said as Hermione began "Try Finite Incantatem, that should stop the rain if it's a hex or curse; if it doesn't something's gone wrong with an Atmospheric Charm, which will be more difficult to fix, so as an interim measure try Impervious to protect his belongings," Hermione told Ron who nodded in response.

A disembodied female voice said, "Level four, Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, incorporating Beast, Being, and Spirit Divisions, Goblin Liaison Office, and Pest Advisory Bureau," and the grilles slid open again, admitting a couple of wizards and several pale violet paper airplanes that fluttered around the lamp in the ceiling of the lift.

"Morning, Albert," said a bushily whiskered man, smiling at Harry. He glanced over at Ron and Hermione as the lift creaked upward once more; Hermione was now whispering frantic instructions to Ron. The wizard leaned toward Harry, leering, and muttering "Dirk Cresswell, eh? From Goblin Liaison? Nice one, Albert. I'm pretty confident I'll get his job now!"

He winked. Harry smiled back, hoping that this would suffice. The lift stopped and opened.

"Level two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including the Improper Use of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters, and Wizengamot Administration Services," said the disembodied witch's voice.

Harry saw Hermione give Ron a little push and he hurried out of the lift, followed by the other wizards, leaving Harry and Hermione alone. The moment the golden door had closed Hermione said, very fast, "Actually, Harry, I think I'd better go after him, I don't think he knows what he's doing and if he gets caught the whole thing," she was stopped as the door opened.

"Level one, Minister of Magic and Support Staff."

Four people stood before them, two of them deep in conversation: a long-haired wizard wearing magnificent robes of black and gold, and a squat, toad like witch wearing a velvet bow in her short hair and clutching a clipboard to her chest. Her arms must have been magical regrown. Harry's eyes narrowed as he nodded to his teammates and Mirai's eyes scanned the enemy.

Ah, Mafalda! Travers sent you, did he" said Umbridge, looking at Hermione. Hermione stiffened for a second before relaxing.

"Y-yes," squeaked Hermione.

"God, you'll do perfectly well." Umbridge spoke to the wizard in black and gold. "That's that problem solved. Minister, if Mafalda can be spared for record-keeping we shall be able to start straightaway." She consulted her clipboard. "Ten people today and one of them the wife of a Ministry employee! Tut, tut even here, in the heart of the Ministry!" She stepped into the lift besides Hermione, as did the two wizards who had been listening to Umbridge's conversation with the Minister. "We'll go straight down, Mafalda, you'll find everything you need in the courtroom. Good morning, Albert, aren't you getting out?" she asked as Harry nodded, "Yes, of course," said Harry he shot Hermione and his teammates a glance and they nodded in agreement. He made his way out and looked around. He sighed at that moment, "I don't think we can hold the jutsu long enough and the Polyjuice will wear off soon," he thought. Hermione was stuck in court proceedings, which would undoubtedly last hours; Ron was struggling to do magic that Harry was sure was beyond him, a woman's liberty possibly depending on the outcome. He was not worried about his teammates they were strong but getting seen would cause issues and if enemy showed up they were screwed. Harry saw purple-carpeted corridors and he smiled, "that is her," he immediately knew. It seemed most unlikely that Umbridge would keep her jewelry in her office, but on the other hand it seemed foolish not to search it to make sure. A ninja must see through deception. He entered the room and looked around finding a pamphlet,

Mudbloods

and the Dangers They Pose to a Peaceful Pure-Blood Society

He looked around and his eyes grew wide as he smiled, "perfect, he thought. plaque beneath it read:

Dolores Umbridge

Senior Undersecretary to the Minister

Below that a slightly shinier new plaque read:

Head of the Muggle-Born Registration Commission

Harry knew immediately he had to make his way to Hermione. He knew the others were they're somehow. They weren't going to leave Hermione alone with that woman. He made his way to entrance to the Department of Mysteries and went to the left. He made his way to the courtroom. When he felt something cold. Something chilly. "Dementors," he thought.

As he reached the foot of the stairs and turned to his right he saw a dreadful scene. The dark passage outside the courtrooms was packed with tall, black-hooded figures, their faces completely hidden, their ragged breathing the only sound in the place. The petrified Muggle-borns brought in for questioning sat huddled and shivering on hard wooden benches. Most of them were hiding their faces in their hands, perhaps in an instinctive attempt to shield themselves from the dementors' greedy mouths. Some were accompanied by families, others sat alone. The dementors were gliding up and down in front of them, and the cold, and the hopelessness, and the despair. Harry stared in horror.

One of the dungeon doors on the left of the corridor was flung open and screams echoed out of it.

"No, no, I'm half-blood, I'm half-blood, I tell you! My father was a wizard, he was, look him up, Arkie Alderton, he's a well known broomstick designer, look him up, I tell you get your hands off me," A man yelled, "This is your final warning," said Umbridge's soft voice, magically magnified so that it sounded clearly over the man's desperate screams. "If you struggle, you will be subjected to the Dementor's Kiss." she said as he was carried away. Two dementors appeared in the doorway of the courtroom, picked the man up and dragging him away.

"Next Mary Cattermole," called Umbridge.

A small woman stood up; she was trembling from head to foot. Her dark hair was smoothed back into a bun and she wore long plain robes. Her face was completely bloodless. As she passed the dementors, Harry saw her shudder. He knew he shouldn't his training told him it was stupid but he did it anyway he slipped into the courtroom behind her. There were more dementors in here. On the platform sat Umbridge, with Yaxley on one side of her stood Hermione who was as white-faced as Mrs. Cattermole. Mirai and Sarada and Shikadai were standing in the corner.

"Sit down," said Umbridge in her soft, silky voice.

Mrs. Cattermole stumbled to the single seat in the middle of the floor beneath the raised platform. The moment she had sat down, chains clinked out of the arms of the chair and bound her there.

"You are Mary Elizabeth Cattermole?" asked Umbridge. Mrs. Cattermole gave a single, shaky nod. Umbridge looked at her "Married to Reginald Cattermole of the Magical Maintenance Department?" she asked Mrs. Cattermole burst into tears. "I don't know where he is, he was supposed to meet me here!" she said loudly as Umbridge ignored smiled "Mother to Maisie, Ellie and Alfred Cattermole?" she asked as Mrs. Cattermole sobbed harder, "They're frightened, they think that I might not come home " she sobbed, "disgusting," Harry thought in anger, "Spare us, The brats of Mudbloods do not stir our sympathies." Yaxley said. Harry masked his footsteps knowing wizards and witches were not observant.

Harry made his way to behind Hermione as he began to feel tired. "I'm behind you," he whispered into Hermione's ear. As he had expected, she jumped and nearly turned the bottle of ink with which she was supposed to be recording the interview with. Luckily no one noticed. Once realizing he was there she calmed down.

Umbridge spoke, A wand was taken from you upon your arrival at the Ministry today, Mrs. Cattermole," Umbridge was saying. "Eight-and-three-quarter inches, cherry, unicorn-hair core. Do you recognize the description?" Mrs. Cattermole nodded, mopping her eyes on her sleeve.

"Could you please tell us from which witch or wizard you took that wand?" Umbridge said with a sweet smile, "Took? I didn't t-take it from anybody. I bought it when I was eleven years old," she sobbed. She cried harder than ever. Umbridge laughed a soft girlish laugh that made Harry want to attack her. He saw Sarada try to move to attack the Toad but Shikadai grabbed her arm stopping her. It would be so easy to kill this woman but Yoake would find out and they would be killed. She leaned forward over the barrier, the better to observe her victim, and something gold swung forward too, and dangled out the locket. Hermione had seen it; she let out a little squeak, but Umbridge and Yaxley didn't noticed. Mirai's eyes grew wide before she seemed to form a plan in her mind. Shikadai and Sarada looked on. Sarada appeared to want to just take it but Shikadai knew better and kept her calm. The toad replied "no, I don't think so, Mrs. Cattermole. Wands only choose witches or wizards. You are not a witch. I have your responses to the questionnaire that was sent to you here. Mafalda, pass them to me." she said evilly.

Umbridge held out a small hand: Hermione's hands were shaking with shock. Handed the toad a piece of parchment with Mrs. Cattermole's name on it. "That's that's pretty, Dolores," she said, pointing at the locket. What?" snapped Umbridge, glancing down. "Oh yes an old family heirloom The stands for Selwyn... I am related to the Selwyns... Indeed, there are few pure-blood families to whom I am not related. ...A pity," she continued in a louder voice, flicking through Mrs. Cattermole's questionnaire, "that the same cannot be said for you. 'Parents professions: greengrocers'." she said with a smile. Harry knew he shouldn't he knew it was wrong, but he did it anyway he ran forward grabbing Umbridge's wand. He jumped next to Hermione who looked at him with a smile. Umbridge looked at him ,"what are you doing," she yelled as Harry smiled as a puff of smoke surrounded him as he deactivated the Jutsu. He glare, "give me the locket," he said his voice cold. At his words his teammates landed next to him and detransformed into their normal selves. Shikadai looked at Harry with a face filled with annoyance, "do you know how hard it was to keep Sarada calm," he said with a sigh as Mirai glared at Harry she looked angry. Mrs. Cattermole looked at Harry, "but Reg said you were the one who submitted my name for questioning!" she said loudly as Sarada delivered a Chakra Enhanced Strength chop to her chains cutting them. "I don't understand," she whispered. Sarada smiled, "You're going to leave here with us," said Harry, pulling her to her feet. "Go home, grab your children, and get out, get out of the country if you've got to. Disguise yourselves and run. You've seen how it is, you won't get anything like a fair hearing here." he said as Mirai ripped the locket from Umbridge's neck as she stood frozen in shock. Umbridge shook her head as she slid a spare wand out of sleeve. She aimed the wand at Hermione shouting ,"Avada Kedavra". The green light shot out of her wand. Harry's eyes widened in horror as the green light flew to her. Mirai jumped out creating a blade of chakra, "Flying Swallow" she deflected the killing curse as it crash into the ceiling. Umbridge screamed out, "dementors!," she yelled as the dementors in the room charge them. Harry turned, "run we can't stop these things," he yelled as they nodded. They took off running to lift. Harry and Mirai taking the lead.

As they ran down the hall. Sarada stopped as she stared at the Muggleborns. Shikadai shouted out, "Sarada now," he yelled as she sighed and turned running down the hall. As they ran to the lift it stopped and the doors opened. Ron stood in the the lift as Harry glanced back to see dementors gaining on them. He looked to Mirai, 'hey bitch," he said as there eyes met. Mirai nodded her head, "got it," she yelled as the two of them stopping everyone running passed them as Hermione shot a worried look to Harry's back as he and Mirai faced the dementors.

Mirai breath in air as Harry gathered his chakra in his fingers and changed the nature and pointed his right hand's index finger at the Dementors.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu"

"Lightning Style Lightning Gun"

A ball of fire flew into the courtroom as a bolt of lightning made contact with the ball and it exploded in a explosion of fire and lightning. Harry and Mirai turned and grinned at each other for a split second before they looked to the lift which had taken off. They gathered chakra in their feet and opened the door to the empty tower before running off the walls.

* * *

Hermione stood in the lift the doors had just closed and they had entered. She look to Ron and smiled. He was soaking . Cattermole smiled at the sight of Ron "Reg! Harry Potter let me out, he attacked Umbridge and Yaxley, and they told us to leave the country. I think we'd better do it, Reg, I really do, let's hurry home and fetch the children and," she froze before realizing he was wet, "what the. Why are you wet," she asked. "Water," muttered Ron as he looked at them, "they know were here. Where are Harry and Mirai," he asked as the sound of an explosion was heard Shikadai grind, "right below us," he said as Hermione smiled. The sound of feet hitting metal was heard throughout the lift as Sarada grinded, "they're using Chakra to hang on to the bottom of the lift smart," she said.

"Level eight," said the witch's cool voice, "Atrium."

The lift stopped and the group step out. As they step out the lift took off once more heading up and Harry and Mirai jumped out landing on the ground. "Harry!" Hermione squeaked in happiness. Shikadai looked at them, "we need to move," he said as everyone nodded. Yoake would be coming soon. They walked over to the wizard sealing the fireplaces and Mirai grabbed a man by the throat, "unseal the fireplace," she ordered as the man nodded.

"Mary!"

Mrs. Cattermole looked over her shoulder. The real Reg Cattermole, no longer vomiting but pale and wan, had just come running out of a lift. "R- Reg?" she stuttered. Ron swore, "shit," he said as she looked at him. what's going on? What is this?" she asked confused.

"Seal the exit! SEAL IT!" Yaxley had burst out of another lift and was running toward the group beside the fireplaces. Hermione screamed as Harry pulled out kunai and got into a fighting stance as his teammate did the same. Shikadai threw a Kunai hitting Yaxley in the leg knocking him to throw ground. Reg Cattermole screamed, "My wife! Who was that with my wife? What's going on?"

Harry saw Yaxley's head turn, saw an inkling of truth dawn on that brutish face.

"Come on!" Harry shouted at Hermione; he grabbed her hand and they jumped into the fireplace together as the others followed Yaxley's curse sailed over Harry's head. They spun for a few seconds before shooting up out of a toilet into a stalls.

Harry flung open the door: Ron was standing there beside the sinks, still wrestling with Mrs. Cattermole. Mirai, Sarada and Shikadai exited the stalls. "Reg, I don't understand, " she said as Ron sighed in anger "Let go, I'm not your husband, you've got to go home!" he told her as Harry's head snapped. Genji stood in the entrance to the bathroom. Genji charge them placing his hand on the ground, "Metal Style Metal Spear," he said as a metal spear shot out of the ground at Ron. Hermione grabbed Ron's Shoulder and Harry's hand. Mirai placed her hand on his shoulder and Shikadai and Sarada gripped her shoulder. They did this within a matter of seconds. The last thing he heard was Ron's scream.

Harry saw darkness he felt Hermione's hand slipping. Then he saw the door to number twelve, Grimmauld Place. Then everything went dark.

* * *

Genji looked the the Cattermoles, "go," he said as they stared at him in shock and hurried out the door.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes and was dazzled by gold and green; he had no idea what had happened. He sat up and looked around. Mirai,Shikadai and Sarada were sitting up. He wondered where they were. All he knew was that it was not the forest that surrounded the Hidden Leaf. He heard a scream. He knew that voice anywhere it was Hermione! Harry turned and look to her his eyes growing wide.

Chapter Sixty Eight The Muggle-Born Registration Commission

Chapter Sixty Nine Broken Bond

AN: This must be the longest chapter. I hope you enjoyed. I love the moment with Harry and Mirai tag teaming. Also I hope you're enjoying the Harry and Hermione moments. Also yes Hermione can apparate. She is the brightest witch her age for a reason. Sarada talking about the Sexy Jutsu is a reference to the Boruto anime where she tells Boruto she will kill the creator. Little does she know her hero Naruto created it.

Shikadai is not a fighter so he won't be doing much of that. He comes up with plans and give orders as he's the most level headed member even more so than Hermione.


	71. Chapter 73

Chapter Sixty Nine Broken Bond

Harry opened his eyes and was dazzled by gold and green; he had no idea what had happened. He sat up and looked around. Mirai,Shikadai and Sarada were sitting up. He wondered where they were. All he knew was that it was not the forest that surrounded the Hidden Leaf. He heard a scream. He knew that voice anywhere it was Hermione! Harry turned and look to her his eyes growing wide in horror. Ron laid on the ground and Harry's eyes traveled to his arm. Blood poured out half the skin had been cut off. If the cut were three inches deeper it would not be attached to Ron's body anymore. Shikadai stood up, "what the hell happened," he asked. "Splinched," Hermione said, her fingers already at Ron's sleeve, where the blood was darkest. She sighed as she spoke, "Splinching is what occurs when a witch or wizard Apparates or Disapparates unsuccessfully, leaving part of his or her clothes or body behind in their former location," she explained as the two nodded. Harry could tell with a glance she blamed herself. "Harry, quickly, in my bag, there's a small bottle labeled 'Essence of Dittany," she said as Harry nodded but Sarada stood up, "I've got it mom made sure to teach me the basics," she said as she sat down next to Ron. Her hand glowed green. Shikadai looked at her, "that's Mystical Palm," he said as she nodded, "Mystical Palm, The Mystical Palm Technique is a medical ninjutsu which allows the user to speed up the body's natural healing process by sending chakra from their hands into a wound or afflicted body part," she explained as everyone nodded. The wound healed slowly and closed and Ron began to opened his eyes. Mirai looked at Hermione, "I thought we were going back to Grimmauld Place?" Hermione took a deep breath. She looked close to tears.

"I don't think we're going to be able to go back there." she said as Mirai slid her bag to the ground, "why," she asked. Hermione sighed "As we Disapparated, Yaxley caught hold of me and I couldn't get rid of him, he was too strong, and he was still holding on when we arrived at Grimmauld Place, and then well, I think he must have seen the door, and thought we were stopping there, so he slackened his grip and I managed to shake him off and I brought us here instead!"

"But then, where's he? Hang on... You don't mean he's at Grimmauld Place? He can't get in there?" Harry asked as she sighed Her eyes sparkled with unshed tears as she nodded, "Harry, I think he can. I forced him to let go with a Revulsion Jinx, but I'd already taken him inside the Fidelius Charm's protection. Since Dumbledore died, we're Secret-Keepers, so I've given him the secret, haven't I? She said. Harry nodded, "It's alright Hermione," Harry told her. Mirai sighed, "good thing we have our stuff," she said as Harry nodded dropping his bag to the around. She shook her head,

",'i'm sorry, I'm so sorry! It's my fault" she said crying slightly. Harry shook his head as Mirai spoke, "no it's not it's Harry's," she said coldly. Harry turned to face her, "what did you just say," he said angrily. Mirai glared, "you gave us away that whole thing was your fault," she said as Harry glared, "so we should have let them hurt that woman," he asked as Mirai stood up, "Yes we should have! Now Yoake knows we are here. If not for Hermione Genji would have killed us," she said in angrily. Shikadai sighed, "that's enough," he ordered as they both looked away in anger.

Ron groaned and opened his looked at him, "how do you feel," she asked as he grinded, "how do you think I feel," he joked as Shikadai spoke, "we are staying here," he ordered as everyone nodded. Hermione sprang to her feet, "Where are you going?" asked Ron.

"If we're staying, we should put some protective enchantments around the place," she replied, and raising her wand, she began to walk in a wide circle around Harry and Ron, murmuring incantations as she went. Harry saw little disturbances in the surrounding air: It was as if Hermione had cast a heat haze upon their clearing. "Salvio Hexia... Protego Totalum... Repello Muggletum... Muffliato... You could get out the tent, Harry." she said as Harry spoke, "Tent we have a tent" he asked his jaw hanging open. She stopped and looked at him, "ummm yes where did you think we would sleep," she asked looking at the ninja. Harry laughed, "the ground," he told her. Sarada laugh, "we've all done it before but a tent will be nice," she said as Hermione smiled, "It's in my bag," she said as Harry put his hand into the bag and pulled out a mass of canvas, ropes, and poles. Harry smile as he looked it over, "remind me to pay you back for this Hermione," he told her as she smiled, "It's no problem sweetie," she said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Shikadai sighed, "can you like not do this right now please," he said exasperated. Hermione pointed her wand at the tent. That Harry had dumped on the ground, :"Erecto!" she said pointing her wand at the misshapen canvas, which in one fluid motion rose into the air and settled, fully constructed, onto the ground before Harry, "thanks Hermione I was going to have to use clones to do that," he said happily. Sarada frowned, "I need to mastered that sometime," she said offhandedly as Harry nodded, "It's so useful," he told her. "Cave Inimicum," Hermione finished with a skyward flourish. "That's as much as I can do. At the very least, we should know they're coming; I can't guarantee it will keep out Ninja or Vol " she was cut off by Ron. "Don't say the name! It feels like it's been jinxed" Ron cut across her, his voice harsh. Harry glared at him but said nothing. Arguing would make Ron's condition worse. Mirai looked at Ron, "come on get up, let's go inside," she said as Harry shot her a glare as Sarada helped Ron up. As they entered Harry took in the a interior. A small flat, complete with bathroom and tiny kitchen. Small for the Team of six but it would do. Sarada carefully lowered Ron onto the lower buck of a bunk bed. Even this very short journey had turned Ron whiter still. Shikadai sat down with and sigh. "I'll make some tea," said Hermione breathlessly, pulling kettle and mugs from the depths of her bag and heading toward the kitchen. Sarada sighed, "what do you think happened to the Cattermoles," she asked as Mirai sighed, "Genji probably killed them," she said as everyone hung their heads. Hermione looked at Mirai, "where's the locket," she asked as Mirai tossed her the locket. It was as large as a chicken's egg. An ornate letter S, inlaid with many small green stones, glinted dully in the diffused light shining through the tent's canvas roof.

"There isn't any chance someone destroyed it since Kreacher had it?" asked Ron hopefully. "I mean, are we sure it's still a Horcrux?" he asked. "I think so," said Hermione, taking it back from him and looking at it closely. "There'd be some sign of damage if it had been magically destroyed." she added. Harry grinned, "maybe we can destroy it with chakra," he said as everyone nodded. Sarada smiled, "good idea let's try that," she said. Hermione handed the locket to Harry and he froze. he felt a violent urge to fling the locket from him. He calmed himself, "did you all feel that," Mirai, Hermione and Ron nodded. Shikadai looked at them, "feel what," he asked. Hermione sighed, "It's feel like it's alive," she said as Shikadai sighed, "great, I'm In another dimension with a living piece of jewelry what a drag," he said as Sarada smiled. "What are we going to do with it?" Hermione asked. Mirai sighed, "keep it safe till we destroy it," she said as everyone nodded. Shikadai nodded, "we will need to take turns taking watch if Yoake finds us it's over," he said as everyone nodded.

They all spent the rest of the day sharing the role of lookout. Evening brought no change as Harry sat down at the table with Hermione. He spoke, "I think I will have Shikadai come in and cook dinner I got Instant Ramen," he said as Hermione smiled, "really! Where," she asked excitedly as he grinded, "scroll," he said as he pulled one out of his bag. He placed his hand on the scroll, "release," he commanded as six Instant Ramen cups appeared in puffs of smoke. Shikadai entered the tent and smiled, "good idea Harry," he said and soon the group was enjoying a small meal.

As Ron finished his cup he spoke, "more please," he asked as Harry laughed, "no way we got to save our food," he told Ron with a laugh as if it was no big deal. As time passed Harry began to wonder. They knew Hufflepuff's cup and Slytherin's Locket were horcruxes and meaning they're was likely one from Ravenclaw. Mirai sighed taking the locket from around her neck, "Sarada it's you're turn," she said handing her the locket. As Sarada grabbed with her fingers her body froze. Pain shot through her body. Her brain hurt burning.

"HATE"

"DESTROY,"

"HATE"

"DESTROY,"

"HATE"

"DESTROY,"

"HATE"

"HATE"

"DESTROY,"

"HATE"

"DESTROY,"

"HATE"

"DESTROY,"

"HATE"

"HATE"

"DESTROY,"

"HATE"

"DESTROY,"

"HATE"

"DESTROY,"

"HATE"

"HATE"

"DESTROY,"

"HATE"

"DESTROY,"

"HATE"

"DESTROY,"

"HATE"

"HATE"

"DESTROY,"

"HATE"

"DESTROY,"

"Foolish Little Brother,"

"HATE"

"DESTROY,"

"HATE"

"HATE"

"DESTROY,"

"HATE"

"DESTROY,"

"HATE"

"DESTROY,"

"HATE"

Sarada tossed the locket across the room letting out a scream, "NO," she said as everyone stared at her. Harry moved to her side, "Sarada are you ok?" he asked quickly a hint of fear and worry in his voice. Shikadai sighed, "what happened," he asked as she shook her head sadly, "I don't know. I felt like I needed to kill everyone. Something was telling me to hate," she explained as Shikadai sighed, "why does it have a stronger effect on her," he thought before speaking, "Ok Ron you hold the locket. Sarada don't wear the locket," he said as everyone nodded. Sarada smiled sadly, "sorry guys," she said sadly as Harry shook his head, "It's not big deal," he told her with a grin.

No one knew why the locket effected Sarada the way it did. No one had any idea. No one wondered either though. But Harry had feeling if anyone knew why. It was her father. There were too many unknowns when it came to the Uchiha clan.

* * *

The next morning Shikadai mentioned for them to get going. Yoake knew where they were and would hunt them down no matter what. Hermione removed the enchantments she had placed around the clearing, while Ron and Sarada removed all signs they had been there. Once ready Hermione sided disapparated along with them to the outskirts of a small market town.

* * *

They quickly set up camp and made their way into the tent. They all sat around the table. Harry sighed as he looked into his bag and Ron groaned, "So we still haven't got enough food," he complained as Hermione snapped, "shut up Ron," she said angrily as Mirai looked at Sarada,"how are you feeling," she asked as Sarada grind, "way better thanks for asking," she said. Ron kicked a chair leg. Hermione glared at him"What?" she depended. Ron snarled at Hermione. "I'm starving! All I've had since I bled half to death is a cup of bad raman!" he said as Harry glared, "can you stop," he said angrily. Ron glared, "my arm's in a sling, in case you hadn't noticed!" he told her angrily. Harry glared "That's convenient" he said. Hermione's eyes grew wide, "Harry, give me the locket! Come on, the Horcrux, Harry, you're still wearing it!" She held out her hands, and Harry lifted the golden chain over his head. The moment he removed it he felt oddly light. Hermione, looked down at the heavy locket. "Well, maybe we ought not to wear it. We can just keep it in the tent." she suggested. "We are not leaving that Horcrux lying around considering it's alive" Shikadai said clearly. "Oh, all right, all right, But we'll take turns wearing it, so nobody keeps it on too long." Hermione said as she put it around her neck. "Great," said Ron irritably, "and now we've sorted that out, can we please get some food?" he said angrily as Shikadai let out a sigh, "fine whatever," he said as Mirai breathed in deeply muttering something no one could make out. Mirai sighed as she reached into her bag and quickly held out six rice balls, "enjoy this is all i've got," she said. Shikadai sighed, "any idea where he hid the Horcruxes," he said as Harry nodded. Harry grinned, "he picked important objects right? So he probably pick important places," to him he said as everyone nodded. Hermione looked at Harry, "he spent most of his exile in Albania," she said as Shikadai nodded and opened his mouth to speak but was stopped by Ron, "Yeah, let's go to Albania. Shouldn't take more than an afternoon to search an entire country," said Ron sarcastically. Hermione sighed "There can't be anything there. He'd already made five of his Horcruxes before he went into exile, I think the Snake is his sixth," Hermione said. Shikadai nodded, "makes sense," he said coldly. Ron shot Harry a cold glare.

* * *

They had no idea where the Horcruxes were. They continued to move pitching the tent in a different places each night for safety. Every morning they made sure that they had removed all clues to their presence, then set off to find another hidden spot, traveling by Apparition to more woods. Hermione's skill with Apparition was a life saver. Autumn rolled over the countryside as they moved through it. They were now pitching the tent on mulches of fallen leaves. Natural mists joined those cast by the dementors; wind and rain added to their troubles. Hunting had become quite common. They had to stay hidden and that meant they knew nothing of what was happening.

Harry sat with Hermione , Sarada and Ron, Mirai and Shikadai were all off in the back. Harry knew Mirai was training and Shikadai was taking a nap. Ron sighed, "My mom can make good food appear out of thin air," he said as Sarada by far the nicest of the group let out a groan, "good for your mother," she muttered as Ron glared, "what did you say," he said angrily. Hermione glared "Your mother can't produce food out of thin air, no one can. Food is the first of the five Principal Exceptions to Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfigura," she was stopped. "Oh, speak English, can't you?" Ron said, ripping a fish out from between his teeth.

"It's impossible to make good food out of nothing! You can Summon it if you know where it is, you can transform it, you can increase the quantity if you've already got some, " she said "Well, don't bother increasing this, it's disgusting," said Ron. Hermione stood up, "Harry worked hard to cook that for you," she said angrily as Ron glared, "oh yeah the great genius Potter," he said sarcastically as Mirai and Shikadai walked over from behind. Rain had started to fall as the Nara genius spoke, "what's going on," he asked as Ron glared at Harry, "It's not like I'm not having the time of my life here, you know, with my arm broken and nothing to eat and freezing my backside off every night. I just hoped, you know, after we'd been running round a few weeks, we'd have achieved something." he spat as Harry glared, "I thought you knew what you signed up for," he said coldly. Ron glared "Yeah, I thought I did too" he said his voice laced with venom, "So what part of it isn't living up to your expectations?" asked Harry. How dare Ron speak to him that way, "Did you think we'd be staying in five-star hotels? Finding a Horcrux every other day? Did you think you'd be back to Mommy by Christmas?" he fired back. Ron glared, "I thought you lot you what you were doing," he spat angrily. Harry glared back as he felt the other's reaching for Kunai. Ron was no ally, " I do know what I'm doing.," he said coldly. Ron glared, "you all have no idea what you're doing," he said as Hermione spoke. Harry could tell by her voice she was crying, "Ron stop don't do this," she pleaded. Harry turned to face Ron, "then why are you still here," he asked coldly. Ron laughed, "that's a good question," he said as Harry stood , "then leave," he said coldly. Sarada stood, "Harry calm down that's not how we do things," she reminded and Harry turned to her, "normally I would agree but I'm sick of his complaining," Harry said as Sarada glared but before she could open her mouth Ron glared, "My sister is at school with freaking Snape as the Headmaster but you don't care do you," he spat angrily. Harry glared, "you're sister is a strong girl," he said simply. Ron glared and opened his mouth, "Oh, you're sure, are you? Right then, well, I won't bother myself about them. It's all right for you, isn't it, with your parents safely out of the way," he said angrily. That caused Harry to snap moving forward, "they're dead," he said angrily. Ron shot back, "mine may die to," he said coldly. Harry let out a growl, "then go we don't need you," he spat angrily. Harry looked at Ron, "You're lazy and to top it off you're pretty damn stupid and complain all the time," he said before forcing himself to look at the Leader, Shikadai Nara. Shikadai sighed, "I'm sorry but Harry's right you're holding us back," he said. Mirai looked on, "give us the locket," he said. Ron ripped the locket from around his neck before Sarada looked away. Harry remembered the events from a year before. They're fight. He remembered how Ron had made Hermione cry. Harry spoke loudly, "I'm done you're such an asshole hurting my friends, betraying my trust. I vouched for you in front of Naruto himself," he said before adding, "I think it's time I admit it we were never friends. It was about convenience I needed a friend while undercover and you fit the bill. But you never truly understood me. Our friendship wasn't real and we both know it" he said as Ron shot him a final glare before walking away. Ending their friendship before looking to Hermione but he knew her answer so he was not going to ask. He walked off out of the field of protective charms and to everyone's shock Disapparated. Harry wondered to himself that if perhaps if things were different he could have been friends with Ron. If he wasn't a ninja just a normal wizard. Mirai spoke, "he knows too much," she said as Harry shook his head, "he won't spill he loves his family too much," he said and everyone nodded in agreement.

End Of Chapter Sixty Nine Broken Bond

Chapter Seventy Godric's Hollow


	72. Chapter 74

Chapter Seventy Godric's Hollow

When Harry woke the following day he sat up with a grin. He hated to admit it but he found himself happier. Ron complaining had been a source of stress for everyone. Without that they were able to relax. He walked into the kitchen to see Hermione they're sitting at the table and smiled and gestured to the exit and she nodded with a smile. They made they're way outside and sat on two logs. Harry looked at Hermione, "how are you holding up," he asked as she sighed, "I liked having another wizard around but it's better this way. Everyone is more relax well expect for Mirai but she''s never relaxed," Hermione joked as Harry grinned, "yeah even I noticed when I got up," he said moving closer to her. They moved nearer leaning in when Mirai exited the tent, "Bastard need I reminded you this is a mission," he said as the two of them shot away from each other. Blushing in embarrassment at being caught. Harry glared, "oh you shut up," he fired back. Hermione laughed as Shikadai and Sarada. Shikadai sighed, "we need to get going," he said as everyone nodded.

And so they kept moving. Yoake was hunting them and they knew. Shikadai would often wonder what else they were up to. They knew there was more to Yoake as they had targeted and killed Killer Bee who had nothing to with the events including Voldemort. Killer Bee may not have even known about the world they currently stayed in. The weather grew colder and colder as time passed winter was approaching. They saw christmas trees telling those that knew of the holiday it was approaching.

One night they sat around a fire pit they had made sitting on logs. Sarada laughed as she told a story of taking a bell test similar to the one Sakura had given Harry and Mirai. Boruto had used the Sexy Jutsu a Justu Sarada hated. Hermione turned to Hermione as Harry finished her tale, "you would never used such a jutsu right," she asked sternly as Harry laughed, "of course not Hermione," he told her with a smile. Harry stood, "I have a request," he said surprising everyone. Shikadai nodded, "what is it," he asked as Harry frowned, "I want to go to Godric's Hollow," he said Hermione quickly explained, "Godric's Hollow is a village in the West Country of England. It's where Harry's family lived before Voldemort killed them. It's also where his parents graves are located," she said as Shikadai sighed, "fine we can go it won't hurt," he said as Harry and Hermione beamed in happiness.

The following day they Apparated to Godric's Hollow. For once Mirai said nothing voicing no complaints for what they were doing. They walked through snow. Harry looked down as he wondered, "did mom and dad take me down this path," he thought. Harry had never put much thought into his parents but being here. Being where they had died where they had been together made him wonder. Mirai stood in the back of the group hands in her pocket. Shikadai sighed and Sarada walked taking in the area. They heard a snatch of laughter and pop music as the pub door opened and closed; then they heard a carol startup inside the little church. Hermione looked at Harry, "Harry, I think it's Christmas Eve!" Hermione said . He had lost track of the date; they had not seen a newspaper for weeks and his phone had long since died. "I'm sure it is," Hermione said , her eyes upon the church. "They... they'll be in there, won't they? Your mum and dad? I can see the graveyard behind it." she said as Harry nodded. He looked at the others, "can we go in alone," he asked gesturing to Hermione as everyone nodded. Sarada looked at Harry, "go Harry," she said remembering vaguely the first time her mother had taken her to visit the graves of her family. The grandparents she would never meet. Strangely her mother had not said one bad word about her uncle whenever they visited. Her dad never spoke badly of him either. Not that they had ever talked about that night. He never talked about that night and Sarada understood. Harry froze as Hermione grabbed his hand tightly leading him to the graveyard. She smiled sadly as she pointed to a war memorial. No words were needed as they passed it. As soon as they had passed it, it had transformed. Instead of an obelisk covered in names, there was a statue of three people: a man with untidy hair and glasses, a woman with long hair and a kind, pretty face, and a baby boy sitting in his mother's arms.

Harry looked closely. He had no scar and he had sickening feeling no chakra. Harry didn't know how to feel about that so he focused on his parents. He knew some people would talk to the dead but he knew better they wouldn't hear him. Death was death. Hermione looked around and gently led him away to they're real graves.

JAMES POTTER AND LILY POTTER

BORN 27 MARCH 1960 AND BORN 30 JANUARY 1960

DIED 31 OCTOBER 1981 DIED 31 OCTOBER 1981

The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death.

Hermione spoke gently, "It means... you know... living beyond death. Living after death," she said as Harry nodded as he found tears falling down his face slightly as Hermione sighed. Hermione had taken his hand again and was gripping it tightly. He could not look at her, but returned the pressure, now taking deep, sharp gulps of the night air, trying to steady himself, trying to regain control.

Hermione spoke placing her head on his shoulder "Harry are you ok," she said as gas began to filled the area. Harry eyes grew wide as he placed his hands over his mouth. They're bodies fell to the ground as a figures smiled as Death Eaters appeared. The figure a female spoke, "Daizo should have the others. Take us to Malfoy Manor. We will help prepare them to be held prisoner and be off," The Death Eater nodded placing his hand on the woman's shoulder as they disapparated.

End Of Chapter Seventy Godric's Hollow

Chapter Seventy One Draco Malfoy

AN: What bastards to interrupt such a moment. I know this chapter was short but none the less I hope you enjoyed it. Everything will start to make sense next chapter. Also Harry didn't notice the Death Eaters due to the Emotional strain of the situation.


	73. Chapter 75

Chapter Seventy One Draco Malfoy

Harry opened his eyes and took in the area around him. The room was dank and musty room and covered in darkness. Harry sat up as he tried to gather his chakra. Nothing happened, "what the hell," he said loudly as he formed random handsigns. The sound of Mirai's voice filled the room, "It's no use they placed Chakra-Suppressing Tags on us," she said annoyance in her voice. It was then Harry looked around more closely. Hermione was next to him.

Harry spoke, "Hermione you alright," he asked quickly as she replied, "I'm ok they used sleeping gas," she told him. Shikadai who was next to Harry, "they took Hermione's wand and our tools," he said simply as Sarada grinded in the darkness, "we will get out of this," she said. Bellatrix entered the room, "bring up the mudblood," she said as Hermione screamed as Greyback grabbed her. Harry ran forward throwing up his fist. He quickly realized how much weaker he felt, "I can't feel my Chakra Pool," he thought as was hit with a knockback jinx sending him flying into a wall. Mirai sighed as the slammed the door with Hermione before behind them. Harry felt ill. Not her. Harry let out a roar of rage, "stay the hell away from her," he screamed as Bellatrix shook her head, "Aimi and Daizo were very helpful but they had to return to some other duties or something. You see the Dark Lord wants some information and with those seals on you guys you're not going anywhere," she said as she slammed the door. Mirai shot Harry glare as he screamed, "what the hell was that," Sarada sigh, "chakra is the elemental life energy a ninja uses in jutsu, it's the source of all our power, this energy has two forms, physical energy that exists in every cell in the body, all working together, and spiritual energy the primal source of power that is intensified through training and experience these two type of chakra must be brought together in order to use jutsu. Because of this Chakra acts like stamina. Without it we can still do what we could do before but tire much more quickly," she explained as Harry nodded, damn it," he uttered.

Silence filled the room. Harry let out a growl, "WE NEED TO HURRY," he yelled as Hermione scream filled the area. From upstairs they heard Bellatrix's voice.

"I'm going to ask you again! What is your mission,"

"Please stop I'm begging you,"

"Tell me you filthy mudblood,"

"NO PLEASE NO NOOOO,"

Harry screamed out, "HERMIONE," he screamed. How dare they hurt Hermione. Another terrible scream. Hermione was screaming again: The sound went through Harry like physical pain.

"ANSWER ME! CRUCIO!"

Hermione's screams echoed off the walls upstairs. Shikadai stood up, "we need to get out of here before Genji and them get here," he said as Mirai nodded, "worst part is we can't sense them," she said as Sarada as nodded. Harry ran at the door slamming into it as he fell to the ground his body in pain.

* * *

Draco Malfoy paced up and down in his room. He was a pure blood wizard and the only son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1991-1996 before his parents pulled him from school after the Dark Lord took over. He was proud member of the Slytherin House He was raised to believe strongly in the importance of blood purity. For his whole life he had been told you had magic or you didn't. Then he met Harry Potter. Harry a wizard of legend who vanished three years after the Dark Lord's fall. Harry who dismissed magic attending Hogwarts out of curiosity and because he was told to. Harry who had saved them from a criminal from another world. He had seen Harry's teammate do what even Albus Dumbledore couldn't do. With no magic in her veins Mirai had held off the that man in the black robes with red cloads. He was wondered if there was more to being powerful than being born with magic. Muggles did fine without so did it truly matter at all. Harry and his teammates had been captured and his aunt was torturing Granger the mudblood. Harry must be stuck he would never allow this to happen to Granger if he could help it. Harry was stronger than that. He stopped as he flinched at Granger's screams. He grabbed his wand he knew what he had to do. He was going to save Harry Potter.

* * *

Draco creeped down the stairs. He took a breath as he stepped down each step. He had almost been heard by his father but had managed to creep past him. At the bottom was a heavy door. He stood in front of it, "Is this the right thing to do," he thought as he heard Granger let out a scream. The pain in her voice. This was wrong. This was inhuman. He tapped the door with his wand and it opened revealing Harry, Shikadai, Sarada and Mirai. Within seconds Harry had him by the throat. He let out a growl, "where is Hermione," he depended how dare he mock him. Draco choked out, "I'm setting you free," as Harry dropped him, "really," he asked curiously. Draco nodded, "just put an end to all this. You need to it within the next week they're planning something" he said as Harry nodded moving to run passed him as Mirai grabbed his arm, "calm down and think," she said as Sarada began to remove her shirt. On her stomach was a Chakra-Suppressing Tags. Shikadai had done the same, "Draco right," he asked as the young man nodded, "use magic to burn these tags," he said as Harry and Mirai removed their shirts and he nodded. He pointed his wand at Harry's tag, "Incendio," he said as a small blast of fire lit the tag and Harry grabbed it ripping it off tossing it away. He felt a surge of power and he looked at Shikadai, "I need to go to Hermione," he said as the Nara nodded. Mirai sent him a glare, "get Hermione and meet up outside," she said as he glared. He wanted to hurt Bellatrix he wanted her to pay! But he knew she was right.

* * *

Harry ran into the sitting room. Bellatrix looked at him in horror as Harry walked up to them. Hermione was lying at Bellatrix's feet. Harry rush forwarded and grab Bellatrix's arm and flipped her over. Her body slammed into the the ground and Harry moved to Hermione. He lift her up in his arms. Harry glared at Bellatrix before taking off.

* * *

As Harry exited the manor he looked to the others. Draco looked at them, "Genji will be here soon you needed to go," he said as Shikadai's head snapped up, "he's here I felt his chakra," he said as Harry nodded," Genji has massive chakra even I felt him," he said as Mirai nodded, "we need to go," she said as Draco shouted out,

"DOBBY,"

The tiny elf appeared out of thin air as Draco spoke, "take them to safety speak of this to no one and return right after," he said as the elf as Dobby nodded, "Dobby would love to help Harry," Harry stopped him. He spoke his voice filled with fear as Genji opened the door, "hurry Dobby," he said as Genji ran in their directions. They all grabbed each other and Dobby before they vanished.

Genji turned to Draco, "I know you help them, but this time I will spare you consider this your last chance wizards," he said before poofing away.

* * *

They landed in a small clearing. Harry looked around with Hermione in his arms and looked at Sarada, "heal her please," he asked his voice pleading. Hermione had been hurt because of them. This was too dangerous. It was then he saw the scar carved into her arm. MUDBLOOD. The term made Harry sick. He placed Hermione on the ground as Mirai handed Harry a bag, "we got our stuff on our way out," she told him as Harry nodded, "thanks," he said placing his hoster back on his leg. Dobby had left returning to Draco. Harry knew how the family treated him but to be honest he didn't care right now. He took Hermione bag and removed the tent and looked at Shikadai, "could you," he asked as the Nara nodded and began setting up the tent.

Once he was done Harry walked into the tent placing Hermione in a bunk bed. Sarada knelt down and looked over Hermione , "I can heal her but it will take time," she said as everyone nodded. Harry sighed, "I've been thinking," he said as Mirai grinded, "oh no," she joked as Harry glared at her, "why don't I look into Voldemort's mind to find out where the Horcruxes are," he said as Shikadai nodded, "good idea but we need to destroy the locket," he said as Harry nodded to Mirai tossing her the locket, "bitch go," he said as she nodded grabbing the locket. They had put this off too long. Harry looked at Hermione. He took a breath and closed his eyes.

He saw Hufflepuff's Cup in the vault of the Lestrange family at Gringotts Wizarding Bank.. He saw Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem in the _Room of Requirement_. He also saw the snake Nagini next to Voldemort.

He looked at Shikadai, "we need to work now," he said as the Nara nodded, "so you know where they are," he asked as Harry nodded, "yeah and Draco Mentioned they are planning something. He saved us so we should believe him. Shikadai nodded, "so we need to split up," he said as Harry nodded. Shikadai nodded before looking at Hermione, "Harry what will you do," he asked and Harry sighed sadly, "Let's plan I will deal with her when she wakes up," he said as everyone nodded. Harry spoke, "we need to destroy the locket," he said pulling it from around his neck as Sarada smiled, "allow me," she said as Harry nodded tossing it to her as the ninja walked outside. Sarada ran through a series of handsigns

Ox

Rabbit

Monkey

Dragon

Rat

Bird

Ox

Snake

Dog

Tiger

Monkey

Sarada smiled her hand covered in lightning as she slammed it into the locket. The locket shattered. There was a screamed as the whole thing shattered in half breaking apart. Mirai smiled a rare smile, "so we know our jutsu can destroy it or at least strong lightning jutsu," she said as everyone nodded. They were one step closer.

End Of Chapter Seventy One Draco Malfoy

Chapter Seventy Two Harry And Hermione


	74. Chapter 76

Chapter Seventy Two Harry And Hermione

Shikadai placed a map of wizarding england on the ground. Harry pointed to Gringotts, "they're the vault of the Lestrange family is where we'll find Hufflepuff's Cup," he said as everyone nodded. He then added, "Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem is in the Room of Requirement, the next one is Nagini" he said as Shikadai nodded, "alright here's the planned, "I'm going after the Cup," he said as Harry nodded. He looked at the other three, "Harry, Mirai, you go after the Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem," he said before looking at Sarada, "you go after Nagini," he said as Sarada nodded, "right," she said. Shikadai looked at Harry and Mirai, "Genji may be there," he said as Harry and Mirai nodded. Shikadai sighed, "we leave tomorrow," he said as Harry nodded. Mirai looked at Harry, "Harry you know what you have to do," she said and he nodded. Sarada glared, "no there is another way bonds are precious," she said angrily. Harry shook his head, "that's why I'm going to do it. I need to protect her from all this" he said walking into the tent. Harry knelt down next to the bunk where Hermione lay and sighed. He remembered meeting her.

Flashback

A bushy haired Girl with rather large front teeth entered the compartment Harry shared with Ron. "Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she said. She had a bossy sort of voice. Harry stared at her taking in every detail. He smiled, "no sorry about that," he told her politely. Ron looked at her  
"We've already told him we haven't seen it,"Ron said , but the girl wasn't listening, she was looking at the wand in his hand. "Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then." She sat down. Ron looked taken aback. He raised his wand waving it frantically. Harry knew it wasn't a spell but telling him would be cruel. "Er — all right." Ron said before he cleared his throat. "Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."  
He waved his wand, but nothing happened. Scabbers stayed gray and fast asleep.  
"Are you sure that's a real spell? Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?" she spoke at abnormal speeds and Harry had to be honest it was kind of annoying but he would never say that. He was no bully.

Harry looked at Ron, and was relieved to see by his stunned face that he hadn't learned all the course books by heart either. He could have done it easily if he had used of Shadow Clones but he didn't want to waste chakra on such things.

"I'm Ron Weasley," Ron muttered.  
"Harry Potter," said Harry.

"Are you really?" I know all about you, of course I got a few extra books for background reading, and you're in Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century." she began.  
"Am I?" Harry asked if there was one thing he had to give this girl. It was that she knew her stuff. "Goodness, didn't you know, I'd have found out everything I could if it was me," Hermione said. "Do either of you know what House you'll be in? I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad. . . . Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You two had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon." And she left, taking the toadless boy with her.

Harry removed his robes and tossed them to the ground, and looked at Ron,"Stay here don't interfere," he told his friend. The troll raised its club and swung down at Hermione. Harry ran at the troll so fast Ron could barely see him, and jumped into the air kicking the troll in the back. It stopped its swing halfway and turned around and charged Harry. Hermione screamed ,"Run you idiot", but Harry stood there and crossed his fingers. Harry smiled ,"Shadow Clone Jutsu," he exclaimed creating a single clone. Ron and Hermione's jaws dropped, Harry grinned as he gathered his chakra. He extended his right arm as the clone began making spinning motions. Ron and Hermione looked on in shocked as the Troll ran at Harry ,but he stood there forming a blue ball in his hand. He smiled as the clone stepped back and dispelled. He ran at the Troll and threw his right arm forward and yelled out ,"Rasengan,!" He yelled. The ball hit the Troll and sent it flying into the wall. Harry smiled, "Still can't believe I managed to learn that thing, It's Lord Seventh and Lord Fourth move," Harry said to himself before turning around to face his housemates. Hermione was the first to erupt, "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT," she said rather loudly.

Draco came up to them as they were sitting down at breakfast and pushed Hermione"Mudbloods dont have the right to be here" he spat. Hermione simply replied"Shut up Malfoy" she said trying her best to ignore him and his racist words. Harry began to stand but Hermione shook her head this was not worth his cover. Draco smirked"Oh does the Mudblood not know what to say I guess I understand your muggle parents can't be very smart" he said while smirking. Ron sat there trying to keep himself from jumping the man when it happened. Hermione stood up and aimed her wand at Draco"Don't bring my family into this. You spineless cockroach" she spat. She however was not prepared for a non magical attack. Draco quickly pulled his arm back to swing his fist her. Harry seeing it was out of hand jumped up and grabbed Draco's arm within seconds and flipped him over slamming him into the ground and jumped on top of him. He put his face in front of Draco's, "Hitting girls when they're not expecting it is low even for you. Now you listen here leave my friends alone or I will kick your ass" he told Draco. Harry stood up and looked at Hermione"You ok" he asked she nodded.

Hermione looked at Harry, "But Harry — what if You-Know-Who's with him?" She asked in worry "Than I kick his ass" said Harry, Hermione's lip trembled, and she suddenly dashed at Harry and threw her arms around him. "Hermione!" He shouted "Harry you're so strong , you know." she said, "I'm not as good as you at magic," said Harry, very embarrassed, as she let go of him. "Me!" said Hermione. "Books! And cleverness! There are more important things friendship and bravery and oh Harry be careful!" She said. Harry smiled "You drink first," said Harry. "You are sure which is which, aren't you?" he asked as she nodded "Positive," Hermione told him . She took a long drink from the round bottle at the end, and shuddered.

Harry had just finished explaining everything to his friends and Hermione was already on him"I can help you create a timetable to study" she told him. Harry laughed "it's not that kind of test it. You can't study for it, the chance of a written test is almost zero" he explained the idea seemed to confuse her.

Hermione, however, clapped a hand to her forehead. "Harry I think I've just understood something! I've got to go to the library!" She stood to leave when he grabbed her arm, "I'm going with you" he told her, "Harry I can take care of myself, what about your ,match " she told him, Harry frowned, "I know but your a target and we both know I'm way stronger than you, if your attacked I can fight it off. As for the game, To hell with it, if I place a damn game above my friend's safety than, Sakura Sensei is a fool for letting me keep my headband " He explained Hermione nodded and sighed, "Fine let's go" she said, Harry looked at Ron, "if you don't hear from us by nightfall were in trouble" he told him. Harry and Hermione went off to the library.

Harry and Hermione entered the library when Harry spoke up, "Ok so what did you figure out" he asked, Hermione grinned, "I heard some seventh years talking about a beast that can kill me people by looking at it" she told him, Harry thought over her words for a moment before it clicked, " Colin just got Petrified. Justin . . . Justin must've seen the it through Nearly Headless Nick! Nick got the full blast of it, but he couldn't die again" he asked and she nodded, "Problem is that I don't know the name of the beast, that why we're here" she explained, Harry nodded, "Let's get to work" he told her, Hermione was surprised, Harry did not put this much effort into his school work, he would normally do what was easy and took the least amount of time. She quickly realized Harry had dropped his act, he was treating this like a mission. There would be no more goofing off with Ron.

As they left the room Harry saw no one else was in the hallway when he heard movement. He stopped and looked around, nothing was there he look at the walls, "there is the sound, it's the Basilisk, its after Hermione" he thought. He grabbed Hermione in his arms and jumped up on the ceiling, "I think the Basilisk is here we're leaving" he said. Hermione looked shocked she had no time to process what was happening when the beast appeared before them, "close your eyes trust me" Harry yelled. He looked below the beast eyes and ran ahead kicking him he jumped over the beast head and ran down its back. He took to the shadows Hermione, in his arms, he knew he had to hurry there was no way he could save Hermione and fight the beast. He ran to the common room as Hermione spoke , "Harry have I ever told you how amazing you are" she asked, Harry grinned, "Its my job literally" he told her casing her to laugh as they landed outside the common room.

Sakura smiled as she looked at her Ramen ,"so Harry how was your year" she asked. Harry smiled, "Well I killed a giant snake that can kill you if you look into its eyes," he told them, Mirai laughed, "oh a big bad snake," she mocked. Harry glared at her, "I had to make sure Ron's sister Ginny and Hermione were not killed. Not that there weak I'm just stronger" he said. Denki smirked, "oh who is Ginny" he asked suggestively. Sakura and Mirai smirked. Harry laughed, "don't even try I don't like Ginny. She is nice I'm sure you all would like her. But she's not interested in where I came from. If I date any girl from Hogwarts she needs to put effort into understanding my home" he said. Sakura smirked, "Really it's just so happens Hermione spend a lot of time in the bookstore while you three were in the Forest Of Death I wonder?" Harry looked away, "so what" he said his face slightly red, Mirai faked a frown, "you like her oh that's too bad. She seemed way too good for you" she said before pointing to a rock on the ground outside and continuing, "that rock on the other hand would be a great life partner" she joked, Sakura shook her head and Denki sighed, Harry glared at her, "yeah and remind me of all the boys that are interested in you.. Oh right there aren't any because your a bitch," he told her smugly. Harry and Mirai stood up but Sakura spoke, "stop both of you" she ordered, They both continued staring at eachother as Sakura stood up and shouted, "NOW" her voice demanding obedience. Both genin shot to there seats. They had made Sakura angry very fews times, all of them ended with them being in pain. Sakura sat back down and looked at Harry deciding it was time to make sure he understood. She breathed in, "Harry are you going to tell her?" she asked. Mirai took out her phone uninterested. Harry looked at her, "I don't know, a bit nervous," he told her, Sakura looked at him shocked, "you nervous about girls, god you've got it bad kid, you never get nervous… go for it kid your a ninja you may not live long" she told him, Harry looked at her and nodded, "you're right, I'm going to do something about it," he said

Hermione shot Harry a questioning look, "you did do your homework right?" she asked, Harry smiled, "Of course Hermione," he said, she smiled, "really that's great now we can all hang out," she said. Harry nodded.

"Do you think we've broken down?" asked Ron. Harry let out a sign, "yes, Ron clearly why else would we stop in the middle of goddamn nowhere," he said as Hermione glared at him, "Harry language," she said scolded him, Harry smiled, "fine I will try not to curse, for you," he said.

Harry remembered something he looked at Hermione, "oh Hermione I almost forgot," he said causing her to look at him, "i'm taking Ancient Runes and Arithmancy it's what Lord Seventh wanted," he said. Hermione smiled brightly, "really!" she nearly yelled in excitement. Harry nodded, "sorry I forgot to tell you," he said. Hermione shook her head, "no it's fine, I thought I would be by myself in these classes," she told him. Harry shook his head, "well you're not," he said.

Hermione to run in front of her. Hermione spread her arms, Ms. Granger out of our way," Mcgonagall said. Hermione shook her head, "No," she said. Dumbledore looked at her, "'Ms. Granger please move aside we need to help Harry," he said his eyes twinkling. Hermione glared at him. If Dumbledore got involved Harry could get hurt, she had seen his fight in the exams, they could not compete with this "you will get in his way," she said. Dumbledore froze, "he can't be that strong can he," he thought. Professor Mcgonagall looked at the fight, "'Ms. Granger is this how he did everything so easily the past two years," she asked. Hermione nodded with a smiled, "he is very strong one of the best his age," she told her teacher.

Harry added, "It's not like it matters, I'm on a mission right now. I'm only here to take a break," he said. Ron stood and walked away in anger. "I need to talk to Hermione as well," he thought. Harry looked at Hermione as she asked, "so we have another Hogsmeade weekend coming up," she said, Harry smiled, "yeah, this weekend right," he asked, Hermione nodded, "oh yeah, you probably aren't paying attention, yes it is this weekend," she said Harry grinned, "perfect," he muttered Hermione looked at him, "did you say something," she asked. Harry looked at her, "wellIwaswonderingifyouwouldliketomaybegooutonadatewithmetoHogsmeademaybeifyouwantitwouldbegreat," he said quickly without stopping. Hermione looked at him her face covered with shock and confusion, "um what, can you repeat that," she asked. Harry nodded and spoke with more confidence, "I was wondering if you would like to go on a date this weekend," he asked. Hermione looked at him in shock her face red and she smiled, "I would like that very much" she replied. Harry grinned, "really!" he said happily, she nodded, "yeah, thanks for asking me," she said. Harry smiled, "who else would I ask," he asked.

Hermione frowned, "Cho Chang or Ginny, or other pretty girls," she told him. Harry was taken back, "ok first of all, Ginny had crush on me before she met me and that creeps me out. As for Cho Chang, I don't even know her. You are the only one generally interested in where I come from, besides In my opinion you're pretty" he told her. She blushed before adding, "Ron is interested," she reminded him, Harry shook his head, "not like you, you borrowed my old academy history text book on the Warring States Period, plus your smart I like smart, and pretty as well" he said by the time he was done speaking her face was beet red. Harry smiled, "so saturday, than," he asked as she nodded.

Hermione looked around, "wow this is a lot of pink," she said referring to all the bows and frills Harry nodded, "but if the food is good who cares," he said and Hermione nodded. he saw that it was full of nothing but couples, all holding hands. Harry glanced at Hermione's hand and wondered if he should hold it, "I can fight rough ninja but am scared to hold Hermione's hand," he thought annoyed with himself. 'What can I get you, m'dears?' Madam Puddifoot said between their table and another. Harry spoke, "do you have sake," he asked as Hermione slapped his hand playfully, "Two coffees, please," she asked to which Madam Puddifoot nodded, "of deers me back soon," she said as Hermione looked at Harry her arms crossed, "how did you know I'm underage," he asked. Hermione smirked, "I knew because you never tried that in the village," she said simply. Hermione looked at him, "so what was ninja school like," she asked. Harry smiled, "hard you learn things like history, math, science, and literature. The rest of the day would be Ninja training you learn how to throw Kunai and shuriken and do basic jutsu," he explained. Hermione nodded, "sounds like my old muggle school minus the ninja stuff," she said simply. Harry nodded, "what was your favorite subject," he asked curiously. Hermione smiled, "history always loved learning about it," she said with a massive smile. Harry nodded, "my favorite thing we ever covered in history was the warring states period," he said. Hermione nodded, "you've mentioned that but I read up on it and can't figure out why," she said. Harry smiled, "because it ends with the Uchiha and Senju founding the leaf," he explained. Hermione nodded,"they hated each other didn't they," she said and Harry nodded, "that's the story," he said. The two continued to talk for at least an hour when Hermione spoke, "we should head," back," she said to which Harry nodded as he reached into his pocket to pull out his wizarding money and Hermione spoke, "no no I've got it you bought the books at the store," she said. Harry shook his head, "please allow me, I don't need this money" he said. Hermione smiled and nodded, "thank you very much Harry," she said sincerely.

Hermione looked up from her book on the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy. She smiled. It had been about five hours since Harry began training. Sadly he was making no progress. She flinched as Harry was thrown about across the ground. He forced himself up on his knees and wiped blood from his mouth, "damn it," he said. As he walked over to the tree Hermione was sitting at and collapsed on the ground near her. She looked at him, "Harry you ok," she asked. Harry punched the ground, "No i'm not this is a pain in the ass, I can't see a way for me to do this without another clone but that would not work in a battle," he ranted causing Hermione to sigh, "Harry I have an idea if you're willing to try," she said. Harry looked at her. It couldn't hurt to try right. He smiled, "what's your idea," he asked. Hermione bit her lip before speaking, "what if you had a clone do the lightning part," she said. Harry breathed in, "have you not been lightning, I need the clone to create rasengan," he said. Hermione glared at him, "yes I have been let me finish," she snapped. Hermione looked at him and smiled, "if you can create the rasengan without a clone, you could use the single clone to do the nature transformation," she suggested. Harry frowned, "I could try I guess," he said uncertainly in his voice. Hermione smiled, "you can do it, I know it," she said. Harry stared at her.

Harry nodded and stood to leave 'Bye, Harry!" Hermione said , and she did something she had never done before, and kissed him on the cheek. She walked off in the direction of the castle Harry stood frozen before a giant grin broke out on his face. He smiled so widely it almost hurt as he head to meet up with his team.

Harry exited his room Sunday morning with a smile, "I love having a break," he said as he walked to the door. He quietly opened the door and was shock to come face to face with Hermione. She looked at him, "I heard about your fight with Ron and I want you to know your right," she told him. Harry's jaw dropped he had be expected her to be angry, "thanks," he asked. He looked at her, "let's go for a walk it's a nice day," he said as she nodded.

They were soon walking around the lake. The walk side by side. They passed the Durmstrang ship and Harry told Hermione of the night before. As he finished his story he looked at her nervously. She looked at him, "of course I believe you. Why would you and Mirai want to enter the tournament," she said. Harry sighed, "thank god, I was worried you wouldn't believe me," he said. Hermione smiled, "well don't worry about that friends trust each other, right," she said as he nodded, "yep," he said with a smile.

After showing and changing into a new set of clothes Harry found himself sitting down at the same table as Hermione, "Hello," he greeted as she smiled, "hello Harry, I thought you had training for a few more hours," she said. Harry smiled, "yeah but something came up," he said. Hermione looked at him, 'oh you mean the Yule Ball. you're mad about it aren't you," she said softly. Harry took a breath, "Listen Hermione, I was wondering you would like to go to the ball with me," he asked. She looked up from her book and straed at him, "really are you sure Harry," she asked happily. He nodded, "who else would I go with," he asked. Hermione looked at him, "Sarada" she said quietly as Harry laughed quietly, "Sarada no way, we are just friends. Besides she is too focused on Boruto," he said. Hermione smiled, "well then my answer is yes of course," she said as Harry smiled, "I'm not wearing robes by the way," he said with a smile. Hermione nodded, "I don't care what you wear," she told him as he nodded,

Harry and Hermione walked out of the castle they're hands locked as Harry looked around and smiled. This was nice being able to let go for a few hours. They walked around the lake and Hermione smiled, "I had a great time tonight Harry," she said happily as he grinded, "so did I," he said as she smiled. They stopped and looked at each other. without thinking, without planning it Harry kissed her. After what seemed like forever they broke apart. Harry looked at her, "I totally planned that," he said as she laughed, "sure you did Harry," she said amused before sighing, "what does this mean," she asked. Harry smiled, "I don't know would you like to give this a try," he asked and she nodded, "I would like that," she said as Harry smiled, "so you're my girlfriend than," he said as she grinned, "and you're my boyfriend," she said. Hermione sighed, "I hate to do this Harry but i'm getting tired," she said as Harry nodded,"you want me to walk you back to your Common Room," he asked and she smiled, "I don't need an escort but alright," she said as Harry grinned and they walked to the Common Room.

Harry glanced at the door as it opened as Hermione entered the door she was frowning, "Hi Harry," she said as he shot up and quickly rushed over, "Hermione are alrig," he stopped himself as he saw her hand. The words I will obey my superiors carved into her hand. Harry looked his mouth hanging open. He saw red. He was furious. "I'm going to kill her," he said as moved towards the door she grabbed his arm as she spoke, "Harry please no," she said as he looked at her, "she is hurting you," he said loudly as she nodded, "I know but what will killing her do. Get you in a loud of trouble that's what! I don't want you to get in trouble because of me," she said as he sighed, "Hermione," he pleaded as she shook her head, "please Harry, who would I tell," she said as he looked at her shocked, "Dumbledore! Of course! He's you're Headmaster" he said as she shook her head, "he is looking into something regarding Voldemort you know that, besides i'm not sure how much power he has," she said as he sighed, "fine I will respect your decision," he said.

he nodded, "I know that Hermione , it's just I know i don't talk about them a lot….. But do you think they would be proud of me. They're own son does not like Hogwarts and does not like using magic," he said sadly as Hermione smiled, "Harry, you're no wizard that's true and you don't care about Hogwarts that's also true. But you're a good person. Yeah you've killed people but only your enemies. You care about your friends so much and love your home more than anything and fight for what you believe in. You're Happy and I'm sure that's what matters to them," she said as he stared at her, "Hermione what would I do without you," he asked with a beaming smiling, "god I love her," he thought she smiled" probably keep being a great ninja," she said.

Harry froze as Hermione grabbed his hand tightly leading him to the graveyard. She smiled sadly as she pointed to a war memorial. No words were needed as they passed it. As soon as they had passed it, it had transformed. Instead of an obelisk covered in names, there was a statue of three people: a man with untidy hair and glasses, a woman with long hair and a kind, pretty face, and a baby boy sitting in his mother's arms.

Harry looked closely. He had no scar and he had sickening feeling no chakra. Harry didn't know how to feel about that so he focused on his parents. He knew some people would talk to the dead but he knew better they wouldn't hear him. Death was death. Hermione looked around and gently led him away to they're real graves.

JAMES POTTER AND LILY POTTER

BORN 27 MARCH 1960 AND BORN 30 JANUARY 1960

DIED 31 OCTOBER 1981 DIED 31 OCTOBER 1981

The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death.

Hermione spoke gently, "It means... you know... living beyond death. Living after death," she said as Harry nodded as he found tears falling down his face slightly as Hermione sighed. Hermione had taken his hand again and was gripping it tightly. He could not look at her, but returned the pressure, now taking deep, sharp gulps of the night air, trying to steady himself, trying to regain control.  
Hermione spoke placing her head on his shoulder.  
End Of Flashback.

Harry looked down brushing her hair out of her face. How could he have let this happen. He had involved her in this. She was hurt because of him. He sighed they would have to go soon. He felt Hermione stirr as he smiled, "hey Hermione," he told her kindly. She smiled as she slowly sat up, "Harry can I have some water," she asked with a weak smile as he nodded and walked over to the sink grabbing a glass and coming over handing it to her. Harry frowned before Hermione looked at him , "everything all right Harry," she asked as he shook his head, "everything's fine," he lied.  
A few hours passed and they ate dinner. Shikadai had them leave no one to watch that night. They all needed sleep.

The following morning Hermione awoke and sat up. She looked around to see no one in the tent panic filled her, "he wouldn't," she whispered as she made her way outside. The sky was still dark. It could only be Five Thirty. She looked around Harry was tying his headband around his head. Mirai was filling her hosters with Kunai and Shikadai and Sarada were checking they're pouches. Hermione felt anger surge through her. Harry turned and faced her, "guys I will meet up with you in five minutes," he said as they nodded. They jumped into the trees jumping away. Harry turned and faced Hermione. The sky was dark. She glared at him, "so you're were planning on leaving without telling me," she said angrily. Harry stood up in front of her, "Hermione this is too dangerous," he said as she glared back taking a step to him, "I can handle it," she said as Harry felt anger surged through him, "no you can't Ninja are going to be there and I can't guarantee I can protect you," he said as she glared, " I don't need you to protect me," she said as Harry sighed, "Hermione, you are NOT coming," he said coldly. She looked at him tears in her eyes, "please Harry," she begged as Harry forced himself to look at her, "Hermione," he said with whisper before Hermione spoke, "Harry I love you! I can't sit here while you run into a battle to the death. Besides this is just as much my fight as it is yours! I'm a Mudblood," she said loudly tears pouring out of her eyes. Harry turn his back facing her, "don't ever call yourself that," he said before he turned his head, "I have a job to do. I can't be worrying about you," he said as she screamed, "Harry please! Let me come. I've been working on a new power so I can help you," she said as Harry let out a sigh of anger, "Hermione shut the hell up," he said before vanishing and reappearing behind Hermione. Her eyes grew wide as Harry spoke

"Hermione, Thank You For Everything,"

As he spoke those words he delivered a quick chop to her neck. She whispered, 'arry," before she passed out. Harry grabbed her and slowly lowered her to the ground. He stood up and fixed his eyes on the moonlit sky as he jumped up into the trees not looking back. He would win this battle. He would complete this mission.

Harry landed on a tree branch and looked to his teammates as Shikadai looked at them, "you guys head to Hogwarts and split up from there," he said as Sarada nodded looking to Harry, "you ok?" she asked as Mirai groaned, "he's fine," she said giving him a nod as Harry nodded, "there are bigger things then my relationships," he said as Mirai looked at him and Sarada, "let's go we're ending this," she said as they took off.

* * *

Severus Snape walked around the corner of the hall glancing at Ginny and Neville as they walked down the hallway. It was late way past curfew. He said nothing. He walked down the halls as he moved through the courtyard. When he heard voices. Aimi a Fifteen year old girl with white shoulder length hair stood on the top of the roof of Hogwarts. She was speaking to Daizo a fourteen year old boy. Snape was not sure what he was. He had heard some half bloods use the term chimera. She spoke her voice filled with anger the kind of anger seen in young men and women when talking about they're boss, "we are doing it today right," she asked impatiently as Daizo nodded, "yeah Lord Kawaki is sick of waiting," he said as she nodded, "are we going to destroy Hogwarts," she asked as Daizo shook his head, "the higher ups have not decided if they should be destroyed yet," he said. She nodded, "today we enact ours plans," she said as Snape eyes grew wide. He turned around and headed for the Headmaster's office.

He entered the office and looked at the portrait of Dumbledore spoke, "why are you back so soon," he asked as Snape sighed, "Yoake is going to act today. I hope Potter hurry's" he said

Harry took a breath. They were getting closer to Hogwarts as a white doe ran up them. Flying along the top of the trees. Mirai moved to throw a kunai as a voice spoke, the voice of Snape, "come hurry no stopping you have less than a few hours before they act hurry," it told them as Sarada eyes grew wide, "we need to move Hogwarts is big we need time when were there," she said as Mirai nodded.

Genji laid against a tree as he looked up. He sensed chakra coming. He smirked, "so they're coming," he said. The Masked Man faded out of the ground and spoke, "we can't do it yet," he said as Genji nodded, "I know Kawaki," he said as Kawaki nodded his masked head, "Aimi, Daizo," he said as they walked over from a good distance away, "yes Lord Kawaki," they greeted as he looked to them, "Aimi you go to Gringotts keep the cup safe. He can't die till I say so," he said before looking to Daizo, "go slow down as many as you can," he said as Daizo nodded. Kawaki looked at Genji, "you hold off whoever comes here, I will let you know when the time comes," he said as Genji nodded.

Shikadai landed in Diagon Alley. He moved stealthily to the Gringotts Wizarding Bank. He opened the door of the bank and his eyes grew wide. The room was empty no goblins. Standing in the center was a girl with white shoulder length hair. She smiled, "oh hello I'm Aimi," she greeted as he looked at her in anger, "where is everyone," he asked rudely. She smiled, "they left now you want the Horcrux right," she said as he nodded, "yes I suppose you're not just going to hand it over," he said as he pulled out a kunai.

Genji stood up and smiled, "at long last I can stretch my legs. To bad Tobe had to return home," he said as he looked at Daizo, "do what you can," he said as Daizo nodded.

Harry, Mirai and Sarada landed in the familiar street Hogsmeade. Dark shops fronts, filled with mist. Mirai pointed to Hogshead and her teammates nodded. They made their way into Hogshead. They ran behind the counter and through a second doorway, which led to a trickery wooden staircase, that they climbed as fast as they could. The stairs opened into a sitting room with a carpet and a small fireplace. Sitting on a chair was the Hog's Head's barman. "You bloody fools,What were you thinking, coming here?" he said gruffly. Harry glared, "we need to stop Genji," he said as the barmen nodded, "how will you do that," he asked. Sarada smiled, "we need to do some things at Hogwarts without Genji knowing and then kill Voldemort," she said as he nodded. Mirai looked to him, "old man what's your name," she asked as he smiled, "Aberforth. Aberforth Dumbledore," he said as Harry nodded, "he had a brother huh another secret he kept I see," he said coldly. Harry had never liked the Headmaster Of Hogwarts. They disagreed on many things and how to handle people. Sarada's stomach growled, "I got food," Aberforth said , and he stepped out of the room, reappearing moments later with a large loaf of bread, some cheese, and a jug of mead, which he set upon a small table in front of the fire. The Three Chunin quickly started eating. Aberforth looked at them, "It's over you know. You Know Who Is too strong and and Genji. Genji is.. You don't stand a chance. Go back to your village. Go hide behind you're Hokage," he said Sarada glared at him standing up, "I don't know about them but I will never run away. Go hide behind Lord Seventh! NO WAY. Cause I'm the one who's going to become Hokage," she said as Harry nodded, "I don't plan on running from a fight. We will try to avoid fighting Genji. Once Voldemort is dead there is no reason for Genji to stay here," he said as Mirai nodded in silence. Aberforth stared at them in shock. There was the sound of an explosion. They ran to the window and looked outside to see Daizo holding a baby in her left arm with a kunai to it's neck, "come out leaf ninja," he yelled as Sarada stood, "I will go you guys go ahead there's no time for us to stay here fighting," she said as Harry and Mirai nodded. Sarada ran down stair and out the door.

Sarada and Daizo stared at each other. As she stood in front of him, "put the baby down," she ordered as he nodded walking over to a terrified father shaking in his boots as he grabbed his baby, "thank you," he said as Sarada nodded to him before facing Daizo, "I won't let you hurt my friends," she said as she closed her eyes and opened them revealing the Three tomoe Sharingan. Daizo's eyes gleamed, "I've heard rumors but to see it with my own eyes the Sharingan," he said and she smiled, "Let's go," he said with a smile.

Aberforth nodded as he walked up to a portrait of a young girl. "You know what to do," he said. She smiled, turned, and walked away, not as people in portraits usually but along what seemed to be a long tunnel painted behind her. They watched her slight figure retreating until finally she was swallowed by the darkness. "There's only one way in now, You must know they've got all the old secret passageways covered at both ends, dementors all around the boundary walls, regular patrols inside the school from what my sources tell me. The place has never been so heavily guarded," Aberforth told them as Harry nodded, "we're going to need to kill the students," he said as Mirai nodded, "no choice we do what we must," she said her voice cold. A tiny white dot reappeared at the end of the painted tunnel, and now Ariana was walking back toward them, growing bigger and bigger as she came. Someone walked with her. The man's face was cut, his robes ripped, standing there was Neville Longbottom, who gave a roar of delight, leapt down from the mantelpiece and yelled. "I knew you'd come! I knew it,!" he said as Harry smiled, "good to see you Neville," he said as Harry nodded nodded. Mirai simply smirked."Neville, what's happened to you?" Harry asked. Neville smiled, ""What? This? This is nothing, Seamus is worse. You'll see. Shall we get going then?," he said as they nodded, "this will lead us to Hogwarts," Harry asked as he nodded. They entered the frame. As they walked down the passageway. Mirai spoke, "how is it on your end," she asked as Harry nodded. He sighed, "Defense Against the Dark Arts, except now it's just the Dark Arts. We're supposed to practice the Cruciatus Curse on people who've earned detentions," he said as Harry glared, "that's some blood mist shit right there," he said as Mirai stared at him ,"did you just say some blood mist shit," she said as he smiled, "yeah I did got a problem with it," he said as she shook her head, "what the hell am I doing with my life," she muttered. He pulled out a gold coin, "Hermione's coins have been helpful," he said as Harry froze for a second, "Hermione," he thought sadly. They turned a corner and there ahead of them was the end of the passage. Another short flight of steps led to a door just like the one hidden behind the woman's portrait. Neville pushed it open and climbed through. As Harry followed, he heard Neville call out for unseen people: "Look who it is! Didn't I tell you?" he yelled as people filled the room.

"They're here,"  
"Help thank god,"  
They're going to stop Genji,"

Those words made Harry cringe. They would not be stopping Genji. They would have to kill Voldemort. Get Yoake away from this world. Maybe Naruto and Sasuke could seal it so no one could return. That thought made Harry want to throw up, "Hermione," he thought. It was then he saw Ron standing in the corner. He nodded to his former friend who nodded back. Mirai spoke, ""Where are we?" he asked. Neville smiled, "Room of Requirement, of course! Surpassed itself, hasn't it? The Carrows were chasing me, and I knew I had just one chance for a hideout: I managed to get through the door and this is what I found! Well, it wasn't exactly like this when I arrived, it was a load smaller, there was only one hammock and just Gryffindor hangings. But it's expanded as more and more of the Club have arrived." he said as Mirai nodded. Around the room stood Lavender Brown, Patil twins were there, as were Terry Boot, Ernie Macmillan, Anthony Goldstein, and Michael Corner as well as Luna and Ginny. Who were apparently here now. Must have come to help in anyway they could. He looked at Mirai, "we need to find it," he said as she nodded. Harry looked at Neville, "we need to find something is the Room Of Hidden Things," he said as Neville nodded, "this is it," he said before the room began to change. The Room Of Hidden Things appeared in front of them. Harry walked up to a self and grabbed the diadem. He threw it in the air, "Lightning style Thunder Javelin," Thunder Javelin hit the diadem as it exploded. Mirai smirked, "let's go help, find the snake" she said as they ran out of the room as they made their way into the courtyard. They came to a screeching halt. Before them stood Genji smiling madly, "oh hello you two ready to die," he said. As The wards shattered. Death eaters popping around them. Voldemort amoun them as he spoke, "they're hundreds of us and Genji you lose," he said evilly as Harry and Mirai stood surrounded back to back.

"you ready bitch,"  
"Anyday bastard,"

End Of Chapter Seventy Two Harry And Hermione  
Chapter Seventy Three Shikadai Vs Aimi!

And we have are no longer following the books at all. The fights are set and down it's all fighting for the rest of the arc. I hope you enjoyed the introduction of the new characters. They will make more sense later down the line when you learn more. 


	75. Chapter 77

Chapter Seventy Three The Nara Genius! Shikadai Vs Aimi!

Shikadai landed in Diagon Alley. He moved stealthily to the Gringotts Wizarding Bank. He opened the door of the bank and his eyes grew wide. The room was empty no in the center was a girl with white shoulder length hair. She smiled, "oh hello I'm Aimi," she greeted as he looked at her in anger, "where is everyone," he asked rudely. She smiled, "they left now you want the Horcrux right," she said pointing to a scroll on his waist as he nodded, "yes I suppose you're not just going to hand it over," he said as he pulled out a kunai.

Aimi smiled as she made the tiger sign and and pulled out a scroll summoning a sword. She spun the sword around and focused it in a down position, then stabbed it into the ground, "Ice style, Ice Sword White Blast," she said as ice spread throughout the field.

Shikadai's eyes narrowed, "Ice style huh," he thought jumping back as he threw a kunai at the ground as the ice spread over it. It grew up the kunai freezing it as he landed on the ground and the ice stopped. He glanced at her, "she can created ice I need to test her other skills. Assuming she is good in taijutsu I need to be careful that ice could be dangerous up close," he thought as she smiled, "my ice will freeze whatever it touches," she said as he smiled, "there's a good amount of shadow here good," he said tossing a kunai at Aimi. She threw her own stopping it. She grinned before her eyes grew wide. Shikadai sat on the ground his hands forming the rat sign as a shadow shot out from under him at her. She jumped back and smiled, "The Hiden Jutsu of the Nara clan. Ninja Art: Shadow Possession Jutsu. The signature technique of the Nara Clan which allows the user to manipulate their shadow," she thought as she avoided another shadow.

"Roor!"

Aimi smiled, "you came alone in order for the group to move ahead," she commented as the Nara looked on void of emotion. Aimi ran threw a series of handsigns

Dog

Rabbit

Hare

Horse

Ox

Dog

Dragon

An ice dragon formed in the air around her and rushed at him. Shikadai jumped to the side as he threw a paper bomb at it and it exploded. The dragon was blown away as Aimi smiled as she vanished. Shikadai looked around. No one was there. Aimi appeared behind him and slammed a kunai into his abdomen. Shikadai fell forward as Aimi kicked him in the back sending him flying into the center of the room as ge crashed in the ice. Ice began to grow up his legs. Shikadai's eyes narrowed, "I need to get out," he thought. Shikadai slammed two kunai into the ice as it shattered and he jumped up landing safety away from the ice as Aimi frowned, "this guy is good," she thought.

Aimi ran through a series of handsigns, "Glacier of Devastation," she said. She held her right hand in the air as Shikadai glared, "she's too strong," he thought. Shikadai jumped up and ran he ran around a corner to see a minecart and hopped in taking off. Aimi frowned as she ran after him. He bolted down the track as he threw three shuriken at Aimi blocking her kunai. This back and forth continued as Shikadai turned a corner and saw it. A gigantic dragon was tethered to the ground. He smiled as he hopped onto it's back and shoved a kunai into it's back.

"Rat,"

"Snake,"

"Dog,"

"Monkey"

"Tiger,"

"Bird,"

"Dragon,"

"Ice style Secret Technique: Ancient Dragon of the Frosted Plains,"

Ice took the form of a shape of a humanoid dragon. It had thick ice armor and massive ice wings. The dragon roared blasting fire at it at Aimi who stood on the dragon's head formed the tiger sign and the ice dragon shot a concentrated blast of ice at the dragon as it broke from it's chains. Shikadai smiled as he flew passed her using his kunai to steer the dragon. He threw a paper bomb destroying everything in their way as the emerged in the entrance to the bank. The Dragon blasted out of Gringotts Wizarding Bank. They entered Diagon Alley. Shikadai heard screams of wizards and witches as the Ice dragon slammed the dragon into two buildings. The dragon kicked its legs knocking the Ice Dragon back as it took off. They flew out of the wards as Shikadai looked back as the Ice dragon chased him, "damn it not yet," he thought as Aimi gained on him. They flew over Charing Cross Road and Shikadai looked down, "Hermione you better have been telling the truth about how those cars work," he muttered as he gripped the dragon tightly as it spun around. He smiled as he saw the gas station Esso on the ground. He steered the dragon to the dragon landing in the street. He hopped off and smiled, "I've got a minute," he said as he heard cars honking. The dragon flap it's wings and flew off.

* * *

The Ice dragon slammed into the ground crushing it's feet between two cars in the ground. Aimi smiled as the Ice Dragon stumped its feet and took a step closer to the gas station. Shikadai jumped up onto the top of the dragon swinging his right arm forward as she grabbed it throwing him over her shoulder, "what are you even doing. You stole a dragon to come here," she mocked as he groaned as she shoved a kunai into his leg. She ran through a series of handsigns, "Ice style Icicle Spear Jutsu," she said as two spears pierced his chest. His left arm and stomach pierced he let out a scream as he grabbed the spears. His hands burning from the cold as he pulled the spear out. He threw a kunai hitting her left eye ass he ripped out the kunai from his leg. She fell over in pain as she regained focus. He sat down forming the rat sign, "If you leave the head of the dragon the jutsu breaks. Am I right?" he said with a grin as her eyes grew wide as he spoke, "Shadow Possession Jutsu complete," she froze as he backed up to the edge she was forced to mimic his movements. He smiled as he jumped off the edge. As her feet left the dragon's head the ice turned to water and they both crashed into the ground. Shikadai jumped up holding a paper bomb and smiled, "game over," he said as she laughed, "so what you got lucky," she said as he shook his head, "no I'm smart looked down," he said as Aimi looked down and her eyes grew wide with horror, "no way! This couldn't all be a plan," she said loudly as she took in the sight before her. Liquid gas covered the ground as she looked up, "how long," she asked as he smiled, "I started planning when I entered the bank. Once you revealed you had ice style I came up with a plan… and one hundred possible scenarios," he said as her eyes grew wide as he threw the paper bomb. It hit the gas and a large explosion of fire filled the area as he fell to the ground. Aimi's body burned to death as he crawled into an alleyway and hid behind a dumpster, "I won but barely," he thought. He was out of chakra, "Harry, Mirai Sarada, it's up to you now," he said as he stopped, "no not yet," he said as he stood and looked to the streets. It was then he smiled as he walked over to Aimi's burned corpse and grinded. He grabbed the scroll and rolled it out slamming his hand into it, "release!," he said as a in a puff of smoke Helga Hufflepuff's Cup appeared. He frowned, "how to destroy it," he thought as he smiled. He grabbed a handful of paper bombs. He sighed, "I've got thirty that has to be enough," he said as he put the chakra into the bombs and placed them around the cup. He threw it into the air tossing a final paper bomb at it as it exploded. Pieces of the cup fell to the ground as he fell back. He landed on the ground, "good luck everyone," he thought.

End Of Chapter Seventy Three The Nara Genius! Shikadai Vs Aimi!

Chapter Seventy Four Unbelievable Speed The Sharingan Outmatched.


	76. Chapter 78

Chapter Seventy Four Unbelievable Speed! The Sharingan Outmatched?

Sarada and Daizo stared at each other. As she stood in front of him, "put the baby down," she ordered as he nodded walking over to a terrified father shaking in his boots as he grabbed his baby, "thank you," he said as Sarada nodded to him before facing Daizo, "I won't let you hurt my friends," she said as she closed her eyes and opened them revealing the Three tomoe Sharingan. Daizo's eyes gleamed, "I've heard rumors but to see it with my own eyes. Yes the Sharingan," he said and she smiled, "Let's go," he said with a smile. Sarada looked down her enemy. Daizo was covered in yellow fur. He looked like a Cheetah. Sarada glared, "let's go," she said running forward throwing three kunai forward. Daizo stood rushing forward swaying side to side avoiding the kunai as he was soon in front of Sarada. Her eyes grew wide, " I didn't see him," she thought as he uppercutted her in the chin causing her to cough up blood as she swung her leg as he reached grabbing it. Her eyes grew wide as he threw her into a building. She stood up wiping blood from her lip. She glared, "damn what the hell are you," she asked, "he can move faster than my Sharingan can follow," she thought in worry as he smiled,

"I'm a sound ninja," he said as her eyes grew wide, "what is the connection between the sound and Yoake," she demanded. He laughed, "I was approached by Yoake and I agreed with their ideas," he stated as Sarada glared, "and what are those ideas," she said as he frowned, "sorry uchiha girl but I won't be telling you that," he said she glared angrily , "damn it," she said she ran through a series of hand signs.

Ox

Rabbit

Monkey

Dragon

Rat

Bird

Ox

Snake

Dog

Tiger

Monkey

She placed her arm down in front of her and lightning coated her hand. She bolted forward at blinding speeds as the sound of crackling lightning was heard. She was in front of Daizo aiming her forward and her eyes met his as he grabbed her hand and the Chidori dispersed. "this guy is fast I need to be careful," she yelled as he went to kick her. She whipped around and threw a kunai at Daizo who swayed avoiding it as his eyes narrowed. He glanced at the kunai as he passed it and his eyes grew wide. Hanging from the kunai was a paper bomb, "shit," he thought as the bomb exploded. He was blown into a building and stood up. He looked around and saw Sarada was gone. He smirked, "think you can hide from me little girl," he thought.

* * *

Ron Weasley sat in the great hall. the four long House tables were lined with students, some in traveling cloaks, others in dressing gowns.

McGonagall spoke, "evacuation will be overseen by Mr. Filch and Madam Pomfrey. Prefects, when I give the word, you will organize your House and take your charges in orderly fashion to the evacuation point in the room of requirement. You cannot be seen," she explained. Ron looked around the room. He knew Harry was out they're fighting but where was Hermione. A terrifying idea entered his mind. Was Hermione dead? He was worried Genji was too much for anyone even Harry and Mirai. If Voldemort and the Death Eaters got involved they would die.

Ernie Macmillan stood up at the Hufflepuff table and shouted; "And what if we want to stay and fight?" There was a applause. "If you are of age, you may stay." Professor McGonagall said. "What about our things?" called a girl at the Ravenclaw table.

"We have no time to collect possessions." said Professor McGonagall. "The important thing is to get you out of here safely." she said as she was met with more questions "Where's Professor Snape?" shouted a girl from the Slytherin table. McGonagall sighed, "I'm not sure no one has seen him," she said. Ron pulled out his wand and stared at it as he remember his fight with Harry. He couldn't believe he had just left.

The students not of age slowly stood leaving the room. Kingsley stepped forward speaking, " Harry and Mirai are fighting Genji but they need to focus on that alone. We will stop Voldemort and the Death Eaters," he explained as Ron nodded. Ginny his sister looked at him, "do you know where Hermione could be," she asked as Ron shook his head, "no but we must focus," he said his voice low. He wondered, "could we hold the Slytherins hostage," he thought before shaking his head. Why would two terrorist care about the death of some weak kids. McGonagall returned to the room and looked on grimly, "the young are safe… let's go," she said as Ron smiled, "it was time for a fight," he said as they exited the doors of the castle.

* * *

Mirai ducked and threw a kunai at a death eater nailing him in the chest as she spun around. Harry had crashed into the ground from a jutsu fried by Genji. She quickly formed hand signs, "Fire Style Burning Ash," she spat a stream of chakra-infused gunpowder from her mouth. The gunpowder composed of ash created a smokescreen. As she did that Harry whipped around and ran forward creating a rasengan. He slammed it into the chest of a death eater. Genji looked around. He couldn't see them through the smoke, "where are they," he thought as Mirai burst up through a hole in the ground slamming her fist into his chin. He was sent flying into the air and his eyes grew wide, "they pulled off an attack like that without speaking! These two are dangerous when working as one," he thought as he landed on the ground. Harry looked around as Genji stood unhurt. Harry frowned, "they're too many," he thought as looked around avoiding a killing curse, "we need to work together to fight Genji for real," he thought as he heard a yell, "reducto," the death eater next to him fell. He looked to see The Order of the Phoenix and all the staff of Hogwarts. He saw people from the defense club. Standing in front was Ron and McGonagall. Harry wondered where Snape was and Voldemort turned and spoke, "kill them," he ordered as the death eaters turned they're focused to the wizards. Harry raised his hand giving a thumbs up to Ron, "good job man," he said before turning to face Genji. Mirai stood next to him Genji laughed, "you think you can beat me," he said.

* * *

Hermione stood in the tent looking over a scroll, "I'm lucky Harry didn't find out what I was doing. He would be so angry," she said as she read the scroll. She stood up as she waved her wand a final time, "I'm coming for you Voldemort," she said as vanished with a pop.

* * *

Ron avoided a curse as he stood next to Percy. Before them was Pius Thicknesse. "Hello, Minister!" yelled Percy, sending a jinx straight at Thicknesse, who dropped his wand and clawed at the front of his robes, in discomfort. "Did I mention I'm resigning?" he said with a smirk. "You're joking, Percy! You haven't joked" Fred shouted as the Death Eater he was battling with three separate Stunning Spells.

There was an explosion. Ron was sent flying he crashed into the ground and forced himself up. A piece of debri fell. It was hurling at Fred who was struggling to move. Percy ran forward at inhuman speeds and grabbed Fred. He pulled him aside and toss him away as the debri slammed into his right side. Ron stood staring in horror. Fred was screaming, "no. ," he yelled out. Percy spoke his pain clear in his voice, "since I was five," he finished Fred's own sentence as he drew his last breath.

* * *

Sarada hid behind a table in Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop. Daizo entered, "I know you're in here," he said as she flipped over a counter and threw a kunai at him. He whipped out a kunai blocking it. As he did that Sarada finished her hand signs, "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu," a volley of small fireballs went flying at him, he avoided them but his eyes widened. Kunai came out of the fire and flew in his direction. Two kunai flew into Daizo's side and his fur turned red with blood as he glared at her, "now you die," he said as she sighed, "this guy is strong," she thought as he ran forward punching her in the gut. She fell to her knees as he slammed his hands into her head. She kicked her left leg up into his gut. She glared. Flames filled the room as she turned gathering chakra into her fist. She slammed it into the wall as it exploded and created a hole. She ran as flames filled the room. The building burned as Daizo walked out and ran at Sarada. Sarada was slammed in the face as she hurled into a wall. Daizo threw two kunai at her. She reached for her hoster and her eyes grew wide. She was out of kunai. She threw her arms up as the Kunai pierced them. Blood poured from her wounds as Daizo ran up to her kicking her in the stomach. He sent her flying into the air and she slammed into the ground in front of him coughing up blood. She spoke her voice hoarse, "what the hell are you. You're so fast," she demanded. He smiled, "I'm a sound ninja that was experimented on my Orochimaru," he said as her eyes grew wide in recognition, "you're some kind of chimera," she yelled as he pull out a scroll and summoned a sword. He rammed the sword into her chest and she let out a howl

of pain. Blood streamed from her wound as she glared at him, "I won't lose. I'm gonna," she began before he stabbed her again. Daizo laughed, you're gonna what," he asked jokingly as she looked up grinning painfully, "I'm the woman who's going to become Hokage," she said as he laughed. He rammed his sword his sword into her leg as she scream in agony, "a little girl like you has no chance of becoming Hokage. No you're worse than a stupid little girl," he mocked as her eyes grew wide, "what do you mean," she asked looking up as he smiled evilly, "you're an uchiha. You think anyone would want you to lead them," he said as her eyes grew wide. Three names ran through her head, Itachi, Obito and Madara. He held up his sword, "you're eyes were too weak," he said as he slammed his sword into her chest right through her heart and closed his eyes. He smiled, "I win," he said opening his eyes to see her shirt laying there. She was gone, "what when," he yelled in shock, "when did she," he thought as he whipped around and terror filled his eyes. Sarada ran at him, "Listen here bastard. My name is Sarada Uchiha and I'm going to become Hokage," she yelled out. Her hand coated in chakra as she swung her fist forward. She yelled out, "Shannaro!," she hollowed out her mother's famous phase as she slammed her fist into Daizo's chest sending him flying through the front wall of Honeydukes. She walked up to him glancing at her chest and sighing, "I liked that shirt," she said blushing slightly at her minor nudity. Dazio looked up his voice broken, "she's broken all my ribs," he thought as he spoke, "how did you when did you. That was genjutsu," he yelled as she smirked, "right after my chidori I placed you under a genjutsu that would active when I wanted. I use genjutsu to trick you while you were talking about my dream," she smiled as he laughed, "shit," he said before he closed his eyes and died. Sarada fell to the ground and looked over her stomach and lower chest and let out a groan of pain. The genjutsu had only activated before he stabbed her through the heart. All the other wounds were real. She felt her eyes grow heavy as she closed them, "good luck everyone," she thought.

End Of Chapter Seventy Four Unbelievable Speed! The Sharingan Outmatched?

Chapter Seventy Five The Battle Of Hogwarts


	77. Chapter 79

Chapter Seventy Five The Battle Of Hogwarts

Mirai stood next to him Genji laughed, "you think you can beat me," he said. Harry glared, "well we can try," he said as Mirai nodded, "Let's go," she said as they both ran forward. Harry jumped up delivering a Barrage of kicks as Genji hands flew up blocking his legs as he grabbed Harry's left leg and pulled him down throwing him into the ground. As Harry slammed into the ground Mirai jumped up, "flying shallow," she created a chakra blade around her kunai and swung her arm forward. Genji narrowly knelt back avoiding her blade. He grabbed her wrist and held her up above the ground slamming his knee into her face . Mirai let out a grunt as blood leaked from her nose. Harry ran up from behind Genji as he picked up Mirai and threw her at him. Her body slammed into Harry's body as he was vanished into a puff of smoke. Genji's eyes narrowed, "a clone," he thought as he turned around and saw Harry had aimed his fingers at him, "Lightning Style Lightning Gun" the bolt of lightning flew at him as he smiled and a massive amount of metal shot out of the ground forming a wall of steel. The wall sent the Lightning flying into the air and crashing into one of Hogwart's towers.

* * *

Ron shook his head as he looked to Fred as he fought back tears and spoke, "we need to move Fred," he said avoiding a curse. The battle field was filled with people fighting. Only the center of the courtyard was free as everyone stayed clear of Harry and Mirai's battle. Ginny was next to him her eyes red with tears. Ron stood there, "we need to kill the snake," he said as Ginny's eyes grew wide, "then Voldemort will die and Genji will leave," she asked as Ron nodded, "I hope to god that man leaves. Maybe he will spare Harry and Mirai," he said his voice shaking. It was then a voice spoke, "Hello blood traitors," the voice said as Ron's eyes grew wide and he turned. In front of them was Voldemort. Ginny swallowed as she looked to her brother and they both nodded facing the Dark Lord. Ron raised his wand, "Expelliarmus" he shouted as Ginny sent a Reducto at him which he easily blocked. Minerva McGonagall turned and shouted, "no!," she screamed as she rushed over. Voldemort send two quick Expelliarmus at them and and soon they're wands were out of their hands. Ron looked at Ginny as Voldemort waved his wand, "Avada Kedavra," he shouted sending two green lights at them. Two books flew in front of them stopping the the curse in it's tracks. Everything stopped as they turned. Standing they're slowly walking up to them was Hermione Granger. She spoke her voice cold, "leave them alone Tom," she said as Ron's head snapped, "what the hell, she called him Tom! Is that even Hermione," he thought as he looked her over. She wore a dark purple shirt under a blue jacket and jeans. She was dressed as if she was going for a walk, "what is going on, I've never seen Hermione this confiance," he thought as she walked up to stand less than five feet from Voldemort. The dark lord spoke, "a mudblood what are you here to fight me," he asked as she walked passed him and looked to Percy's body, 'damn it," she muttered as she looked to Ron, "go kill the snake I will deal with this guy," she said as if she was not talking about fighting the most powerful wizard alive. Ginny glared, "Hermione we should be buying time for Harry and Mirai not fighting him head to head," she said loudly as Voldemort glared, "How dare you muck me mudblood!," he said as he walked closer. Hermione looked at Ginny, "Do as I say now and go!," she said her voice forcing Ginny to nodded as her and Ron looked at Hermione as she turned and faced the the Dark Lord, answering his previous question.

"Fight you? No I wanna kill you"

He screamed out , "Avada Kedavra," a beam of green light flew at Hermione as she waved her wand, " Intra Sapientis Modus," she said as Six green magatama markings appeared around their neck resembling the Sage Of The Six Paths. Green pigmentation appeared around her eyes.

She sidestepped the spell and held up her wand. Voldemort eyes narrowed, "what the hell is going on! How did she have time to cast a spell and move out of the way," he thought as she pocketed her wand. Before he could react she raised her hand, "Wingardium Leviosa," she muttered as a piece of nearby debri rose from the ground and she placed her hand in front of her and the debri flew in front of her blocking the curse. She rammed her hand forward as the debri flew forward. It crashed into Voldemort as he was knocked back a few feet and crashed into the ground. Ginny and Ron stood they're in shock as they shook her heads, "she's got this," Ron said as Ginny nodded and they ran off. Voldemort stood up breathing heavily, "what the hell was that," he yelled as she smiled, "chakra is the elemental life energy a ninja uses in jutsu, it's the source of all they're power, this energy has two forms, physical energy that exists in every cell in the body, all working together, and spiritual energy the primal source of power that is intensified through training and experience these two type of chakra must be brought together in order to use jutsu. Ninjutsu uses internal energy however Sage Jutsu uses an outside energy called Natural Energy. Natural Energy is everywhere. The air and ground the trees and anyone can use it. I studied this Natural Energy and created a spell that would allow me to absorb it while in combat. However since I don't have regular chakra. The Natural Energy let's me use magic in ways a wizard could never dream. I call this magic Sage Magic. Added on to all of that my physical strength, speed, stamina, reflexes, perception, and durability are enhanced. Now it's a good thing you don't know this" she thought before she waved her hand, "I'm the one who's going to kill you," she said as fired a Reducto. Voldemort blocked the curse, "her spells are Stronger. She also does not need a wand," he thought as Hermione blocked a killing curse. Voldemort shouted, "Sectumsempra," the spell made contact with Hermione's chest and sent her flying. She flew into a wall as it cracked blood leaked from her chest staining her shirt. She smiled, "thank god for durability enhancement," she thought as she fired a cutting curse at Voldemort. She froze as she fell to her knee and coughed up blood before she was hit was a killing curse and felt one of her ribs break as she fell to the ground. The Dark Lord's eyes grew wide, "No only potter should be able to. No this is different it still hurt her. I heard her ribs break," he thought as Hermione stood up, "I'm running out of time," she thought, "people without chakra are not meant to use Sage Energy, I can't keep this up much longer," she thought as she glanced at the battle between Harry and Mirai's battle, "Harry I hope you're ok," she thought. Genji was far more powerful than Harry and Mirai so how could they win.

* * *

Mirai ran next to Harry as they ran at Genji. Mirai breathed out, "Fire Style Burning Ash," she spat a stream of chakra-infused gunpowder from her mouth creating a smokescreen. Harry ran with six kunai between his fingers on both hands, "Lightning style Blitzkrieg Jutsu" He yelled as he He gathered lightning natured chakra into his lungs and mouth as he formed the necessary hand signs. He released the six kunai. Each Kunai was coated and hidden within the electric fury it looked like the he had unleashed a barrage of lightning darts. Genji sighed as he felt Aimi and Daizo fall. They're chakras were gone. The kunai made contact as he fell to his knees and Mirai jumped up and ram her chakra blade into his abdomen. He laughed as he grabbed her arm and threw her away as he ripped the sword out of his gut. He glared at them, "you call yourselves ninja yet you have no chance in a fight with me. I mean in this whole fight all your efforts have been dedicated to stabbing me a single time. WHAT A JOKE!" he said as Mirai screamed, "Screw you!," as she charged him. She jumped up throwing a punch and he grabbed her fist and pulled her in grabbing her around the neck. He grabbed her left arm and bent it backward. The sound of her arm breaking filled the area. He twirled her around and created a metal spear and stabbed her in the hands pinning her to the ground. He then shoved a another spear through her abdomen as she screamed. Genji rushed forward and grabbed Harry pinning him like he had Mirai.

Genji looked down at Harry, "you've lost," he said as he muttered, "foolish children," he said as he vanished.

* * *

Hermione stood and whipped the blood from her mouth, "I need to end this now," she thought. Hermione raised her arm, "Expelliarmus" she shouted firing a scarlet light at the Dark Lord as he fired back, ""Avada Kedavra," he yelled as green met scarlet. Hermione was pushed back as she felt the Natural Energy leave her. The magatama markings around her neck faded as the green pigmentation appeared around her eyes disappeared. She quickly grabbed her wand firing another Expelliarmus as the killing curse was inches from her. She felt her knee crack as she tried to push back, "damn it I thought it would last longer three minutes was too short," she thought as she reached into her pocket with her free hand and pulled out a shuriken Harry had left behind. She looked carefully and swung it. The shuriken flew clearly thrown with untrained hands but slammed into Voldemort left arm as he stumbled over, "this girl is something else, I need to be careful," he thought as he deflected her Expelliarmus. The snake nagini slithered around them, "damn it, I thought the snake was hidden," Hermione thought as she blocked a curse grunting, "I'm going to die if I don't kill him soon, He's weak from the damage I did in Sage Mode," she thought as she blocked a curse.

* * *

Harry looked up wincing in pain. He spoke, "hey bitch any luck," he asked as she grunted, "no potter I don't have any luck the spear is stuck," she said as Harry sighed, "why didn't he kill us," he asked as she spoke her voice filled with pain, "I would think he wants us to see him destroy Hogwarts," she said as Harry's eyes grew wide, "damn it we need to stop him," he said as he tried to force himself up and agony filled his hands and he fell to the ground, "ok that's not happening," he thought as he looked up and saw Ron and Ginny run by, "Ron! Ginny!," he yelled as they stopped and there eyes grew wide. Harry laid they're on the ground a spear through his hands, "hurry get these thing out of us," he yelled as they nodded. Ron ran over grabbing the spear in Harry's hands and he pulled with all his might. He pulled as hard as he could but to no avail. Harry looked to Mirai as Ginny tried to pull the pull the metal from her hands. Mirai glanced back at at Harry and spoke, "focus on Harry both his arms are good. Then worry about getting me out," she said as Ginny nodded and walked over to Ron and grabbed the spear. They looked at each other and nodded with a smile as they pulled with all their might.

* * *

Hermione held her right arm with her left as she was pushed back. She saw out of the corner of her eye she saw Bellatrix approaching Harry, Ginny and Ron. Harry was trapped and Ron and Ginny's hands were full. She considered trying to rentering Sage Mode. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin rushed over both sending curses at Bellatrix. Sirius sent curses at Bellatrix speaking, "get away from my Godson," he said darkly. As Remus sent a body bind at her she deflected it and smirk as she looked to Sirius as three Death Eaters charged Remus. Sirius spoke, "i've got this my cousin is mine," he yelled as Remus nodded and began duling both Death Eaters. Sirius ducked avoiding a red light as he smirked, "you can do better than that," he mocked as Harry yelled, "you idiot. She's too strong," his words were lost on Sirius. They had not been close. Sirius had stayed with him for a while. His godfather. His connection however small to his family. He wanted him to live even though they would never be that close. The second jet of light hit him squarely on the chest. The laughter left him his eyes widened in shock. Harry laid they're. He saw his godfather the last tie to his magical life his blood family fall to the ground as he died. Ron looked at Harry and spoke his voice cold, "you ok," he asked as he gave another pull. Harry nodded, "I will be fine," he said as Ron nodded. He had nothing left in this world. No reason to return again. He had ended things with Hermione. He didn't speak to Ron anymore they're friendship was over. His godfather dead. He didn't care as he realized Hermione was battling Voldemort.

Hermione felt her strength leave her as she frowned, "It's over," she said as her wand fell to the ground and she ducked avoiding the killing curse. Bellatrix stepped closer to Harry and Mirai as Ginny dueled him. Molly Weasley charged Bellatrix, "NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!" she yelled. Three girls students moved to help but she spoke, "no stay out of my way this is my fight," she said as she blocked a curse. The evil witch spoke, "What will happen to your children when I've killed you? When Mummy's gone the same way as Percy?" taunted Bellatrix, as mad as her master, as Molly's spell flew at her as she blocked with a shield charm, "you will never hurt anyone ever again," Molly roared. Molly's curse hit her in the chest as Bellatrix stood there in horror. Harry looked over and finally he saw Hermione. He saw the Dark Lord raise his wand and he spoke frantically, "RON, GINNY HURRY," he said loudly as Ginny glared, "were trying," she said in anger as Harry felt his blood go cold, "no. no. no. no. please god no," he thought.

Hermione blocked a spell as Neville rushed to them. On his back was a large sword. A _silver blade. She knew that blade, "the sword of Gryffindor," she thought. Voldemort turned quickly as_ Neville jumped. With a single stroke Neville sliced off the great snake's head Voldemort let out a scream as he whipped around. He faced Hermione. Voldemort raised his wand, "Avada Kedav," he began but was stopped

"you lose Tom," Genji said.

Everyone froze. No one spoke. A fist was rammed into Voldemort's chest as Voldemort stood his eyes wide as he coughed blood, "why," he asked as Genji laughed, "did you actually think I would work with a man as evil as you," he asked as Hermione looked on in shock, "what is going. Was this their plan," she wondered as Voldemort's skin began to winkle. His heart slowed. He felt himself grow weaker his magic leaving him. He felt his heart stop as he fell to the ground. Genji removed his shirt to reveal a sealing formula. He ran through a series of hand signs.

"Rat"

"Tiger"

"Hare,"

"Rat,"

"Dragon,"

"Snake,"

"Horse,"

"Monkey,"

"Hare,"

"Bird"

"Tiger,"

"Dragon,"

"Hare,"

"Tiger,"

"Dog,"  
"Dragon,"

He finished the hand signs and slammed his hand into his chest onto the seal. He screamed out, "magical chakra converter," he said as he felt chakra pure into him and he smiled. As he clenched his fist and reopened it, "my god, what power! Now I can use those ancient jutsu," he said as he looked at Hermione, "you sided with the ninja so I'm going to kill you," he said as a kunai flew between them. They turned as Harry stood there scowling, "get away from my girlfriend," he said as he ran forward. Genji held his sword, "come," he said as Harry created a clone and formed a Tento Rasengan. He moved forward swinging his arm, " Tento Rasengan," he said as Genji cover his hand in metal and to Harry's horror caught the jutsu in his free hand. He crushed the chakra Sphere in his hands like glass. He took his sword and rammed it into the center of Harry's chest. Harry's eyes grew wide as he slid back blood pouring from his wound. Hermione screamed his name. Mirai was staring at Harry in shock. Genji removed his sword and raised his arm cutting a spell in half as Hermione ran over to Harry's body and began to shake him, "Harry, wake up," she begged as he remained still. There was a small but faint beat. Harry was alive and Hermione screamed, "someone help," she yelled as there was a poped. Genji froze as he turned and faced them and his eyes grew wide at the figure that was they're. He was not worried just surprised. He grabbed Hermione and Harry and with a popped they were over to where Mirai laided as Ginny and Ron pulled the spear from her hands as she stood holding her broken arm. The man spoke, "come now," and she nodded. And soon they were gone with a pop. Genji sighed, "I'm going to kill that leaf scam," he said his voice cold.

* * *

End Of Chapter Seventy Five The Battle Of Hogwarts

Chapter Seventy Six Severus Snape


	78. Chapter 80

Chapter Seventy Six Severus Snape

They landed in the Shrieking Shack and Hermione stumbled back as she raised her wand and her eyes grew wide. Her was wand was broken in half. No half was gone. Mirai moved in front of Hermione falling over. Her broken arm burned with pain as she used her left arm to pull out kunai. She stood her stance rough. The man spoke, "stop please let's treat Mr Potter," he said as he knelt down. Hermione glared, "you're a Death Eater Snape," she said as he shook his head. Snape spoke, "I was a spy," he said as she nodded. He had saved them besides how could things get any worse. He waved his wand conjuring bandages. Hermione removed Harry's shirt and horror filled her as she looked over his chest. A hole was in it his ribs visible. Harry laid there as Hermione cried. Mirai leaned against the wall. As she teared a piece of her shirt off and made a

makeshift cast. Snape looked at Harry's eyes and frowned, "you gave your life to fight an unbeatable enemy," he thought. He looked at Harry as his chest moved up and down. Hermione spoke, "why are you helping us," she asked as he looked into her eyes. Snape reached into his robes and pulled out a spare wand and handed it to Hermione, "heal Harry," he said as he nodded her head. Mirai glared at him ,"tell us everything," she ordered as Snape nodded scowling at her, "thirty five years ago," he began.

* * *

Two girls were swinging backward and forward on a swing set in a empty playground. A young Snape watched them from distance. Snape was no more than nine or ten years old. The younger girl swung higher and the older girl screamed, "Lily! No!," she yelled. The girl let go and flew up literally flew. She flew landing with a shout of laughter. The girl frowned, "Mummy told you not to!" Petunia stopped her swing. She walked up to Lily hands on her hips. "Mummy said you weren't allowed, Lily!" "But I'm fine," said Lily, still giggling. "Tuney, look at this. Watch what I can do." Petunia glanced around. The playground was deserted apart from themselves Snape who they had yet to notice . Lily picked up a fallen flower from the bush behind which Snape hid. Petunia walked up to her disapprovingly. The flower sat there, opening and closing. "Stop it!" Petunia shrieked . "It's not hurting you," said Lily, but she closed her hand on the blossom and threw it back to the ground. "It's not right," Petunia said. Snape walked up and spoke "It's obvious, isn't it? He told them as they faced them. "What's obvious?" Lily asked.

Snape lowered his voice, "you're a witch," he said as Lily glared, "you're a jerk!," she said loudly. "You are," said Snape told Lily. "You are a witch. I've been watching you for a while. But there's nothing wrong with that. My mum's one, and I'm a wizard." Petunia's laughed coldly, "Wizard!" she shrieked, "I know who you are. You're that Snape boy! They live down Spinner's End by the river," she told Lily,. "Why have you been spying on us?" she asked as Snape glared at her, "Haven't been spying," said Snape, "Wouldn't spy on you, anyway, you're a Muggle." he spat. Petunia clearly did not understand the word, his tone was filled with hate "Lily, come on, we're leaving!" she said. Lily obeyed her sister at once, glaring at Snape.

* * *

Two children sat facing each other cross legged on the ground of forest. "and the Ministry can punish you if you do magic outside school, you get letters."Snape told Lily who sat up in Terror "But I have done magic outside school!" "We're all right. We haven't got wands yet. They let you off when you're a kid and you can't help it. But once you're eleven, and they start training you, then you've got to go careful." he told her as she nodded, "good," she said. She picked up a twig, "It is real, isn't it? It's not a joke? Petunia says you're lying to me. Petunia says there isn't a Hogwarts. It is real, isn't it?" Lily asked as Snape smiled, "It's real for us, Not for her. But we'll get the letter, you and me." he told her and she smiled, "Really?" Lily whispered . "Definitely," Snape said.

Lily smiled brightly "And will it really come by owl?" Lily whispered. Snape nodded "Normally, But you're Muggle-born, so someone from the school will have to come and explain to your parents."he explained as she frowned "Does it make a difference, being Muggle-born?" Lily asked worried.

"No," he told her "It doesn't make any difference."

"Good," said Lily, relaxing. He smiled at her "You've got loads of magic, I saw that. All the time I was watching you" he told her as she smiled back, "Thank you Severus," she said kindly. "How are things at your house?" Lily asked. Snape frowned. "Fine," he said. "They're not arguing anymore?" she asked as he sighed "Oh yes, they're arguing," Snape said as he ripped two leaves apart. He spoke, "But it won't be that long and I'll be gone." He told her as Lily frowned, "Doesn't your dad like magic?" she asked and he shook his head, "He doesn't like anything, much," Snape said. Lily spoke, "Severus," she started as he nodded, "yeah," he asked as she spoke, "Tell me about the dementors again." "What d'you want to know about them for?" he asked as she shook her head, "If I use magic outside school " she began as he stopped her, "They wouldn't give you to the dementors for that! Dementors are for people who do really bad stuff. They guard the wizard prison, Azkaban. You're not going to end up in Azkaban, you're too," he stopped. Petunia, hiding behind a tree, had lost her footing. "Tuney!" said Lily, surprise and welcome in her voice, but Snape had jumped to his feet. "Who's spying now? What d'you want?" he asked rudely. There was a crack: A branch over Petunia's head had fallen. Lily screamed the branch caught Petunia on the shoulder, and she stumbled backward and burst into tears. "Tuney!" Lily yelled in worry. Petunia was running away already. Lily rounded on Snape. "Did you make that happen?" "No." He looked both defiant and scared. "You did!" She was backing away from him. "You did! You hurt her!" Lily yelled and he spoke instantly " no I didn't!" he lied as she turned and ran after her sister.

* * *

Snape stood in platform nine and three-quarters. Snape was staring at a family of four a short distance away. The two girls stood a little apart from their parents. Lily was pleading with her sister. Lily was pleading, " I'm sorry, Tuney, I'm sorry! Listen " She caught her sister's hand and held it tight, Petunia tried to pull away. "Maybe once I'm there no, listen, Tuney! Maybe once I'm there, I'll be able to go to Professor Dumbledore and persuade him to change his mind!" she begged as her sister spoke, "I don't want to go!" said Petunia, and she dragged her hand back out of her sister's grasp. "You think I want to go to some stupid castle and learn to be a " she tried to say her voice filled with pain.

" you think I want to be a freak?"

Lily's eyes filled with tears as Petunia succeeded in ripping her hand away. "I'm not a freak. That's a horrible thing to say," she told her sister. Petunia glared, "That's where you're going A special school for freaks. You and that Snape boy . . . weirdos, that's what you two are. It's good you're being separated from normal people. It's for our safety." she yelled as Lily looked to her parents who were not paying attention. She looked back at her sister, and her voice was low. "You didn't think it was such a freak's school when you wrote to the headmaster and begged him to take you." She spat as Petunia turned scarlet. "Beg? I didn't beg!" she yelled back. "I saw his reply. It was very kind." Lily said as Petunia glared back "You shouldn't have read that was my private how could you — ?" Lily glanced to where Snape stood nearby. Petunia gasped. "That boy found it! You and that boy have been sneaking in my room!" she accused as Lily shook her head, "Severus saw the envelope, and he couldn't believe a Muggle could have contacted Hogwarts, that's all! He says there must be wizards working undercover in the postal service who take care of " she tried to explain as Petunia glared. "Apparently wizards poke their noses in everywhere!" said Petunia, now as pale as she had been flushed. "Freak!" she spat at her sister, and she walked off to where her parents stood.

* * *

Snape slid open the compartment door and sat down opposite Lily. She glanced at him and then looked back out of the window. She had been crying. "I don't want to talk to you," she said in a broken voice. "Why not?" he asked as Lily sighed "Tuney h-hates me. Because we saw that letter from Dumbledore." she explained "So what?" he asked back. This is it! We're off to Hogwarts!" She nodded, mopping her eyes, but in spite of herself, she half smiled. "You'd better be in Slytherin," said Snape, encouraged that she had brightened a little. "Slytherin?" One of the boys sharing the compartment, who had shown no interest at all in Lily or Snape until that point, looked around at the word. Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" James Potter asked the boy on the seat opposite him. That boy was Sirius Black.

Sirius did not smile. "My whole family have been in Slytherin," he said. "Darn, and I thought you seemed alright!"James said as Sirius grinned. "Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?" James lifted an invisible sword. " 'Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!' Like my dad." Snape made a small, disparaging noise. James turned on him. "Got a problem with that?" he asked. "No," said Snape, though his slight sneer said otherwise. "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy —" "Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?" interjected Sirius. James roared with laughter. Lily sat up, rather flushed, and looked from James to Sirius in dislike. "Come on, Severus, let's find another compartment." Lily said as James laughed "Oooooo . . ." James and Sirius imitated her lofty voice; James tried to trip Snape as he passed. "See ya, Snivellus!" James called.

* * *

House tables, lined with faces. Then McGonagall said, "Evans, Lily!" She walked forward on trembling legs and sat down upon the stool. McGonagall dropped the Sorting Hat onto her head, and barely a second after it had touched the dark red hair, the hat cried, "Gryffindor!" She smiled and ran forward sitting at the table of the House Of the Brave. Snape let out a tiny groan. Snape's name was called and he walked up and the hat shouted, ""Slytherin," and he made his way to their table.

* * *

Lily and Snape were walking across the castle courtyard arguing. Snape spoke, "I thought we were supposed to be friends?" Snape said before adding "Best friends?" Lily sighed "We are, Sev, but I don't like some of the people you're hanging round with! I'm sorry, but I detest Avery and Mulciber! Mulciber! What do you see in him, Sev, he's creepy! D'you know what he tried to do to Mary Macdonald the other day?" Lily had reached a pillar and leaned against it, Snape sighed "That was nothing,"he told her. Lily glared " "It was Dark Magic, and if you think that's funny " she said as Snape glared "What about the stuff Potter and his mates get up to?" he demanded. Lily sighed "What's Potter got to do with anything?" Lily said . Snape glared "They sneak out at night. There's something weird about that Lupin. Where does he keep going?" he asked.

Lily sighed, "He's ill, They say he's ill " she told him as he laughed, "Every month at the full moon?" said Snape. Lily frowned, "I know your theory," Lily said coldly, "Why are you so obsessed with them anyway? Why do you care what they're doing at night?" She asked and Snape sighed, "I'm just trying to show you they're not as wonderful as everyone seems to think they are." His gaze made her blush. "They don't use Dark Magic, though. And you're being really ungrateful. I heard what happened the other night. You went sneaking down that tunnel by the Whomping Willow, and James Potter saved you from whatever's down there," she told him. Snape's mouth hung open, "Saved? Saved? You think he was playing the hero? He was saving his neck and his friends' too! You're not going to — I won't let you " he said as her eyes narrowed, "Let me? Let me?" she repeated in anger. "I didn't mean — I just don't want to see you made a fool of — He fancies you, James Potter fancies you!" he told her and she held her hand, "I know James Potter's an arrogant toerag," she said, cutting across Snape. "I don't need you to tell me that. But Mulciber's and Avery's idea of humor is just evil. Evil, Sev. I don't understand how you can be friends with them." she told him as he relaxed at her words about James.

* * *

Snape left the Great Hall after sitting his O.W.L. in Defense Against the Dark Arts. He wandered away from the castle and strayed inadvertently close to the place beneath the beech tree where James, Sirius, Lupin, and Pettigrew sat together. James stood and walked up to Snape. 'All right, Snivellus?' James said loudly. Snape reacted so fast it was as though he had been expecting an attack: dropping his bag, he plunged his hand inside his robes James shouted, 'Expelliarmus!' Snape's wand flew twelve feet into the air and fell with a little thud in the grass behind him. Sirius let out a bark of laughter. 'Impedimenta!' he said, pointing his wand at Snape, who was knocked off his feet halfway. Snape fell to the ground.

Snape lay panting on the ground. James and Sirius walkec closer to on him, wands raised, James glancing over his shoulder at the girls at the water's edge as he went. 'How'd the exam go, Snivelly?' James asked. Sirius smiled, "I was watching him, his nose was touching the parchment,' Sirius said meanly. Several people watching laughed. Snape tried to stand but he was bound by invisible ropes.

"Leave him ALONE!"

James and Sirius looked round. James's free hand immediately jumped to his hair. It was one of the girls from the lake edge. She had thick, dark red hair that fell to her shoulders, and green eyes.

"All right, Evans?" said James, and the tone of his voice was kinder and more mature.

Lily glared "Leave him alone," Lily repeated. She was looking at James with great dislike. 'What's he done to you?" she asked. "Well, it's more the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean," James began. Many of the surrounding students laughed But Lily didn't, "You think you're funny," she said coldly. "But you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him alone," she told him coldly. James smiled, "I will if you go out with me, Evans,'" Go on . . . go out with me and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again." he told her. Behind him, the Impediment Jinx was wearing off. Snape was beginning to inch towards his wand.

Lily glared, "'I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid," Lily said .

Snape directed his wand straight at James; there was a flash of light and a gash appeared on the side of James's face, splattering his robes with blood. James whirled about: a second flash of light later, Snape was hanging upside-down in the air, his robes falling over his head Lily's furious expression had twitched for an instant as though she was going to smile, said, "Let him down!"

James smiled, "Certainly," said James and he jerked his wand upwards; Snape fell into a crumpled heap on the quickly got to his feet, wand up, but Sirius said, 'Petrificus Totalus!' and Snape fell down.

'LEAVE HIM ALONE!' Lily shouted. She had her own wand out now. James and Sirius eyed it in worry. "Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you," said James kindly. She glared, "Take the curse off him, then!," she yelled as James sighed deeply, then turned to Snape and muttered the counter-curse.

"here you go," he said, as Snape struggled to his feet. "You're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus,"

"I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!"

* * *

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not interested."

"I'm sorry!" "Save your breath."

Lily, was wearing a dressing gown and stood with her arms folded in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady, at the entrance to Gryffindor Tower. "I only came out because Mary told me you were threatening to sleep here." she said as he nodded"I was. I would have done. I never meant to call you Mudblood, it just " she stopped him, "Slipped out? It's too late. I've made excuses for you for years. None of my friends can understand why I even talk to you. You and your precious little Death Eater friends — you see, you don't even deny it! You don't even deny that's what you're all aiming to be! You can't wait to join You-Know-Who, can you?" she said as he hung his head.

* * *

Snape stood before the Headmaster of Hogwarts Dumbledore. He spoke his voice low and broken, "Well, Severus? What message does Lord Voldemort have for me?" he asked as Snape spoke,"No message I'm here on my own account!" he told the elder who smiled back. "I come with a warning no, a request please," he begged. "What request could a Death Eater make of me?" The headmaster asked as Snape spoke "The the prophecy . . . the prediction . . . Trelawney, " he began "Ah, yes," Dumbledore said . The elder sighed, "How much did you relay to Lord Voldemort?" he asked as Snape spoke with fear, "Everything everything I heard!" said Snape. "That is why it is for that reason he thinks it means Lily Evans!" he said loudly, "The prophecy did not refer to a woman, It spoke of a boy born at the end of July " The elder told the Death Eater as he glared, "You know what I mean! He thinks it means her son, he is going to hunt her down kill them all " he explained as Dumbledore as spoke, "If she means so much to you," said Dumbledore, "surely Lord Voldemort will spare her? Could you not ask for mercy for the mother, in exchange for the son?" he asked and Snape nodded "I have asked him " he told the Elder. The Headmaster looked at him in shock "You disgust me," Dumbledore said. "Hide them all, then," he croaked. "Keep her them safe. Please." he begged as the Headmaster nodded, "And what will you give me in return, Severus?" he asked as Snape gaped "In in return anything," he told the Headmaster.

* * *

"I thought . . . you were going . . . to keep her . . . safe. . . ." Snape said in anger as the Headmaster sighed, "She and James put their faith in the wrong person, Rather like you, Severus. Weren't you hoping that Lord Voldemort would spare her?" he asked as Snape breathed in deeply "Her boy survives," Dumbledore told him. The elder spoke, "Her son lives. He has her eyes, precisely her eyes. You remember the shape and color of Lily Evans's eyes, I am sure?" he asked as Snape screamed "DON'T! Gone . . . dead . . ." he said as the elder smiled, "Is this remorse, Severus?"he asked. Snape's voice was broken with sadness "I wish . . . I wish I were dead," he said as Dumbledore spoke, "And what use would that be to anyone? If you loved Lily Evans, if you truly loved her, then your way forward is clear." he told him. "What do you mean?" Snape asked as "The headmaster spoke "You know how and why she died. Make sure it was not in vain. Help me protect Lily's son." he said as Snape glared "He does not need protection. The Dark Lord has gone " he began. The headmaster spoke, "The Dark Lord will return, and Harry Potter will be in terrible danger when he does." he explained.

* * *

Snape stood in front of Dumbledore filled with rage, "what do you mean you LOST LILY'S SON" he depended as Dumbledore sighed, "he was playing with his Aunt's son one day and he vanished. But I will find him," he explained as Snape nodded, "you better," he said coldly.

* * *

Snape was pacing up and down in front of Dumbledore, "he is arrogant and a rule breaker just like his father," he said in anger. Dumbledore laughed, "you don't see the full picture," he said and Snape glared, "maybe I would if you told me where he's been," he said coldly as Dumbledore shook his head, "I gave my word to the ones who have kept him safe to not tell anyone," he said as Snape nodded coldly.

* * *

Snape overlooked the battle below in shock. The battle before him was unreal. Harry was fighting an unknown man with power he had never seen.

Harry ran at Genzo throwing shurikens at him. Genzo raised his sword blocking them. Harry jumped and ran through a series of handsigns, "Lightning Style Lightning Gun" Lightning shot at Genzo who smirked as he ran through his own hand signs, "Earth Style Mud Wall," he said placing his hands on the ground creating a wall blocking the attack. Harry pulled out kunai and charged at Genzo. Harry created three clones and threw kunai at Genzo who blocked with his sword. Harry threw a final kunai at Genzo flying passed his head. Genzo smirked, "you missed kid," he said. Harry smiled, "nope," he said. Genzo turned around to see a clone with rasengan charging him, "rasengan!" Harry yelled as the blue ball made contact. Genzo was sent flying crashing into the stands.

Snape was blown away, "Harry's strong is this what Dumbledore hid from me," he wondered.

* * *

"Want one, Granger? I've got loads. But don't touch my hand, now. I've just washed it, you see; don't want a Mudblood sliming it up." Malfoy said holding up a badge. Harry grit his teeth as he began to move when Sarada grabbed him. "Oh very funny,really witty." Hermione said sarcastically. Malfoy looked at her with a glare, "you think you're funny ,you filthy Mudblood," he said as Harry broke free from Sarada's grip and looked at her, "I don't care," he said as he approached the group. He saw Ron was standing against the wall with Dean and Seamus, He moved passed them and Malfoy grew paled, "back off now," he spat. Malfoy looked at him and raised his wand, "why should I . I'm only reminding her of her place," he spat. Harry glared shutting him up. He turned to leave but smirked as he whipped around with his wand out shouting, "Densaugeo," he yelled as the spell flew passed Harry hitting Hermione in the face. She fell over whimpering in panic, clutching her mouth. Harry's head whipped around to see Hermione on the ground. Sarada next to her pulling her hand from her mouth. Her teeth that already looked like that of a beaver grew quickly and Sarada looked at him and nodded her eye blazing red. Harry rushed forward and grabbed Malfoy's collar, "dude do you want me to hurt you," he asked coldly as Malfoy glared at him as he continued, "I don't know what you're problem is but you just attacked someone. You need to stop," he spat. A cold voice spoke, "what is going on here," Harry glanced back to see Snape as Sarada looked at him, "Draco Malfoy attacked Hermione," she said simply. He looked at Hermione's teeth that grown down past her collar. He looked at Harry, "I see no difference. Mr Potter, I would like you to remember. You are a guard not a teacher. You can not punished students," he said. Harry glared at, "fine Snape, but I'm taking Hermione to the Hospital wing," he said. Snape glared at him, "she is fine, I see no difference" he spat as Harry looked to Hermione who was on the verge of tears. He clenched his fists and Sarada glared at him her Sharingan blazing, "she is going to the Hospital wing," she said her voice cold. The eye that throughout history has taken hundreds of lives blazed into terrified for reasons he couldn't explain nodded,"everyone, nothing to see here. Time for class," he said. Harry walked over to Hermione, "let's go," he said. She nodded wincing in pain. They headed in the the direction of the Hospital wing.

As the they left Snape turned looking at them and remembered James actions. He glared, "why did he go so far for Ms Granger," he wondered in anger.

* * *

Hermione sat waving 'her' wand over Harry's chest to no unveil. It was then a voice filled the shack, "come out leaf ninja," Genji's voice taunted as Snape stood. Mirai tried to stand but fell to the ground. Snape looked at her, "I will hold him off,," he said as she nodded. Mirai looked down at the ground her eyes blazing with anger, "ok," she said as Hermione moved unable to speak, "Harry I love you, please don't die" she thought as Mirai clenched her fist.

Flashback

Mirai Sarutobi smiled as her kunai landed in the middle of the target, Shino smiled"Great as always Mirai, second best score of the week" he told her, Her head whipped around "Second who is first?" she asked, Shino frowned " Harry James Potter A student two years bellow you, He is very good I teach his Taijutsu class, He may be better than you" he told her, The eight year old girl's face grew red "There is no way a six year old is better than me" she said. Shino smiled "It is possible Lord Naruto became the strongest ninja alive at seventeen" he told her.

The following day, Harry yawned as he walked into his first period class, History he was excited today they were starting a unit on the warring state period. He would get to learn about the founding of the village and the great battle with the nine tails as well as, the battle between the first and Madara. As he walked through the hall a arm reached out from the shadows stopping him. He looked to see a girl no more than two year older than him with black hair glaring at him. She spoke her voice filled with seriousness "Harry Potter I want to fight here and now" she demanded, Harry looked at her shocked no one had challenged him since he beat up those seven years. Harry looked at her, "Why should I fight you" he asked, She glared" Fight me to prove you're as great as they say" she yelled. Harry glared at her, "you want proof fine let's fight outside right now" he told her

Flashback end

Snape headed out the door and and stood before Genji. He frowned, "I don't wish to kill you," he said as Snape glared, "well you're not killing Mirai," he said as he raised his wand. Genji laughed,sadly "why do you side with such scum. These leaf ninja," he said as Snape shouted, "Avada Kedavra," Genji avoided easily. Snape gave an upward flick of his wand sending a Stinging Jinx at him. Genji sidestepped it as he was hit with a knockback curse. He composed himself stopped himself from falling as he glared at Snape, "I will give you a taste of my power for siding with leaf ninja," he said as he placed his hand in the air "Metal Style liquid Metal," he yelled as Metal Spear shot out of the ground and began to move around in the air. It was almost like it was alive. Moving much faster than his late son Genzo's Metal could ever hope to move. Snape created a shield but the Metal flew through it shattering it. The metal bent around in a circle motion cutting Snape's wand in half. His eyes grew wide as he ducked avoiding a shard metal flew passed his shoulder. The metal circled around ramming through his shoulder as he fell to his knees.

* * *

Dumbledore looked at Snape has they stood in his office. Dumbledore sighed, "no one can know we are aware of this. If Sakura or The Seventh find out it's over," he said as Snape eyes grew wide, "what are you talking about! What must happen," he asked. Dumbledore spoke his voice, "if I am to die you must tell Harry," he said as Snape looked at him, "what tell him what," he asked. Dumbledore spoke "Tell him that on the night Voldemort tried to kill him, when Lily cast her own life between them as a shield, the Killing Curse rebounded upon Voldemort, and a fragment of Voldemort's soul was blasted apart from the whole, and latched itself onto the only living soul left in that collapsing building. Part of Voldemort lives inside Harry, and it is that which gives him the power to speak to snakes, and a connection with Voldemort's mind that he has never understood. And while that fragment of soul, unmissed by Voldemort, remains attached to and protected by Harry, Voldemort cannot die" he said as Snape eyes grew wide, "so the boy must die," he asked as the Elder nodded and Snape spoke a hint of fear in his voice, "what about Sakura and the Seventh," he asked as Dumbledore sighed, "we will face their wrath I can only hope the Seventh shows us kindness. If not he will destroy us," he said simply. Snape looked broken. Snape spoke his voice filled with sadness , "I thought . . . all these years . . . that we were protecting him for her. For Lily" he said as Dumbledore, "we have never protected him you know that. However everything that has happened has been essential. Do think I wanted all this death and feeling of helplessness involved with Yoake," he said before Snape spoke, "you brought him here and lied to his friends and teachers so he could die," he asked in horror.

Dumbledore looked to him, "Don't be shocked, Severus. How many men and women have you watched die?" he asked as Snape glared, "Lately, only those whom I could not save," Snape said . He stood up. "You have used me. I have spied for you and lied for you, put myself in mortal danger for you. Everything was supposed to be to keep Lily Potter's son safe. Now you tell me you've lie and manipulated the situation. Is anything real," he asked before a thought hit him, "Ms Granger, is that you," he asked as the Elder looked him in his eyes, "no his choices have been his and those around him have been there's. I asked nothing of Ms Granger," he said as Snape nodded. Dumbledore looked at him ,"have you grown to care for Harry," he asked. "For him?" shouted Snape anger in his voice he waved his wand "Expecto Patronum!" From the tip of his wand burst the silver doe. Dumbledore looked to Snape his eyes filled with tears.

"After all this time?"

"Always," said Snape.

* * *

Snape wondered to himself, "Genji absorbed Voldemort does Potter still need to die," he wondered as he collapsed. He wondered what it had been for. Genji was far too powerful for them to defeat.

* * *

Mirai looked to Hermione as she saw Snape go down and spoke, "I'm going," she said as Hermione nodded. Running was pointless Genji would find them.

* * *

Mirai ran at Genji and used her good arm to pull out a kunai as she coated it with chakra and she jumped performing a spin kick. Genji caught her leg as she swung in with her chakra. He kicked her in the stomach with a chakra powered kick as she felt her ribs shatter as she flew into the shack. He walked up to her and grabbed her left leg bending it backward as the sound of snapping bones filled the area. Mirai let out a scream as Genji pulled out a kunai and swung down. As his kunai was inches from Mirai a blast of fire hit Genji in the side knocking him back. He looked up to see McGonagall, Ron, Luna, Ginny, Neville, Fred, and George and the rest of the staff of Hogwarts and it's students. Everyone that was a member of the defense club and the Order. They stood their wands out as he spoke, "don't side with them," he began Ron stood in the front, 'you're insane, what even is you're goal," he demeaned. Genji looked at him and sighed, "side with ninja and you will die," he said as Ron glared, "so you hate ninja," he screamed as Genji glared in rage, "what's not to hate about Shinobi. The things they've done," he yelled before he froze, "no you're just as bad with your racism, You lie to the so called muggles and pretend you're better while muggles stuffer. You treat those that don't have pureblood like they are inferior! You even own slaves. The Kage are monster's but they are are better than that. They kill not enslave life. You have legal RAPE DRUGS, You don't deserve human life," he said as he cracked his knuckles, "let me show you what I will do to the Ninja world one day," he said as he ran forward.

He rushed at Lupin ramming a kunai into his head. He grabbed Lupin's body and threw him onto the ground and as he placed his hand on the ground. Snape ran at him from behind grabbing him in full nelson as McGonagall fired a blast of fire at him. Genji smirked as he spun around and the fire made contact with Snape's back as he let out a scream of pain. Snape fell to the ground as Ron stood, "I won't give up until my dying breath you hear me," he told Genji who laughed as he rushed at a group of three hundred Hogwarts students.

* * *

Hermione dropped her wand and she felt the world around her stopped as Harry's heart stopped beating. She waited for another beat but it never came. No beat Harry Potter was dead. She let out a scream of anger as she stood tears pouring down her face, "GENJI WILL PAY," she thought as she waved her wand, " Intra Sapientis Modus," she said as Six green magatama markings appeared around their neck resembling the Sage Of The Six Paths. Green pigmentation appeared around her eyes. She remembered all the time she had spent with Harry, "I loved him," she thought as tossed the wand to the side.

Flashback

A bushy haired Girl with rather large front teeth entered the compartment Harry shared with Ron. "Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she said. She had a bossy sort of voice. Harry stared at her taking in every detail. He smiled, "no sorry about that," he told her politely. Ron looked at her

"We've already told him we haven't seen it,"Ron said , but the girl wasn't listening, she was looking at the wand in his hand. "Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then." She sat down. Ron looked taken aback. He raised his wand waving it frantically. Harry knew it wasn't a spell but telling him would be cruel. "Er — all right." Ron said before he cleared his throat. "Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."  
He waved his wand, but nothing happened. Scabbers stayed gray and fast asleep.  
"Are you sure that's a real spell? Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?" she spoke at abnormal speeds and Harry had to be honest it was kind of annoying but he would never say that. He was no bully.

Harry looked at Ron, and was relieved to see by his stunned face that he hadn't learned all the course books by heart either. He could have done it easily if he had used of Shadow Clones but he didn't want to waste chakra on such things.

"I'm Ron Weasley," Ron muttered.  
"Harry Potter," said Harry.

"Are you really?" I know all about you, of course I got a few extra books for background reading, and you're in Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century." she began.  
"Am I?" Harry asked if there was one thing he had to give this girl. It was that she knew her stuff. "Goodness, didn't you know, I'd have found out everything I could if it was me," Hermione said. "Do either of you know what House you'll be in? I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad. . . . Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You two had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon." And she left, taking the toadless boy with her.

Harry removed his robes and tossed them to the ground, and looked at Ron,"Stay here don't interfere," he told his friend. The troll raised its club and swung down at Hermione. Harry ran at the troll so fast Ron could barely see him, and jumped into the air kicking the troll in the back. It stopped its swing halfway and turned around and charged Harry. Hermione screamed ,"Run you idiot", but Harry stood there and crossed his fingers. Harry smiled ,"Shadow Clone Jutsu," he exclaimed creating a single clone. Ron and Hermione's jaws dropped, Harry grinned as he gathered his chakra. He extended his right arm as the clone began making spinning motions. Ron and Hermione looked on in shocked as the Troll ran at Harry ,but he stood there forming a blue ball in his hand. He smiled as the clone stepped back and dispelled. He ran at the Troll and threw his right arm forward and yelled out ,"Rasengan,!" He yelled. The ball hit the Troll and sent it flying into the wall. Harry smiled, "Still can't believe I managed to learn that thing, It's Lord Seventh and Lord Fourth move," Harry said to himself before turning around to face his housemates. Hermione was the first to erupt, "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT," she said rather loudly.

Harry had just finished explaining everything to his friends and Hermione was already on him"I can help you create a timetable to study" she told him. Harry laughed "it's not that kind of test it. You can't study for it, the chance of a written test is almost zero" he explained the idea seemed to confuse her.

Hermione, however, clapped a hand to her forehead. "Harry I think I've just understood something! I've got to go to the library!" She stood to leave when he grabbed her arm, "I'm going with you" he told her, "Harry I can take care of myself, what about your ,match " she told him, Harry frowned, "I know but your a target and we both know I'm way stronger than you, if your attacked I can fight it off. As for the game, To hell with it, if I place a damn game above my friend's safety than, Sakura Sensei is a fool for letting me keep my headband " He explained Hermione nodded and sighed, "Fine let's go" she said, Harry looked at Ron, "if you don't hear from us by nightfall were in trouble" he told him. Harry and Hermione went off to the library.

Harry and Hermione entered the library when Harry spoke up, "Ok so what did you figure out" he asked, Hermione grinned, "I heard some seventh years talking about a beast that can kill me people by looking at it" she told him, Harry thought over her words for a moment before it clicked, " Colin just got Petrified. Justin . . . Justin must've seen the it through Nearly Headless Nick! Nick got the full blast of it, but he couldn't die again" he asked and she nodded, "Problem is that I don't know the name of the beast, that why we're here" she explained, Harry nodded, "Let's get to work" he told her, Hermione was surprised, Harry did not put this much effort into his school work, he would normally do what was easy and took the least amount of time. She quickly realized Harry had dropped his act, he was treating this like a mission. There would be no more goofing off with Ron.

As they left the room Harry saw no one else was in the hallway when he heard movement. He stopped and looked around, nothing was there he look at the walls, "there is the sound, it's the Basilisk, its after Hermione" he thought. He grabbed Hermione in his arms and jumped up on the ceiling, "I think the Basilisk is here we're leaving" he said. Hermione looked shocked she had no time to process what was happening when the beast appeared before them, "close your eyes trust me" Harry yelled. He looked below the beast eyes and ran ahead kicking him he jumped over the beast head and ran down its back. He took to the shadows Hermione, in his arms, he knew he had to hurry there was no way he could save Hermione and fight the beast. He ran to the common room as Hermione spoke , "Harry have I ever told you how amazing you are" she asked, Harry grinned, "Its my job literally" he told her casing her to laugh as they landed outside the common room.

Hermione shot Harry a questioning look, "you did do your homework right?" she asked, Harry smiled, "Of course Hermione," he said, she smiled, "really that's great now we can all hang out," she said. Harry nodded.

"Do you think we've broken down?" asked Ron. Harry let out a sign, "yes, Ron clearly why else would we stop in the middle of goddamn nowhere," he said as Hermione glared at him, "Harry language," she said scolded him, Harry smiled, "fine I will try not to curse, for you," he said.

Harry remembered something he looked at Hermione, "oh Hermione I almost forgot," he said causing her to look at him, "i'm taking Ancient Runes and Arithmancy it's what Lord Seventh wanted," he said. Hermione smiled brightly, "really!" she nearly yelled in excitement. Harry nodded, "sorry I forgot to tell you," he said. Hermione shook her head, "no it's fine, I thought I would be by myself in these classes," she told him. Harry shook his head, "well you're not," he said.

Hermione to run in front of her. Hermione spread her arms, Ms. Granger out of our way," Mcgonagall said. Hermione shook her head, "No," she said. Dumbledore looked at her, "'Ms. Granger please move aside we need to help Harry," he said his eyes twinkling. Hermione glared at him. If Dumbledore got involved Harry could get hurt, she had seen his fight in the exams, they could not compete with this "you will get in his way," she said. Dumbledore froze, "he can't be that strong can he," he thought. Professor Mcgonagall looked at the fight, "'Ms. Granger is this how he did everything so easily the past two years," she asked. Hermione nodded with a smiled, "he is very strong one of the best his age," she told her teacher.

Harry added, "It's not like it matters, I'm on a mission right now. I'm only here to take a break," he said. Ron stood and walked away in anger. "I need to talk to Hermione as well," he thought. Harry looked at Hermione as she asked, "so we have another Hogsmeade weekend coming up," she said, Harry smiled, "yeah, this weekend right," he asked, Hermione nodded, "oh yeah, you probably aren't paying attention, yes it is this weekend," she said Harry grinned, "perfect," he muttered Hermione looked at him, "did you say something," she asked. Harry looked at her, "wellIwaswonderingifyouwouldliketomaybegooutonadatewithmetoHogsmeademaybeifyouwantitwouldbegreat," he said quickly without stopping. Hermione looked at him her face covered with shock and confusion, "um what, can you repeat that," she asked. Harry nodded and spoke with more confidence, "I was wondering if you would like to go on a date this weekend," he asked. Hermione looked at him in shock her face red and she smiled, "I would like that very much" she replied. Harry grinned, "really!" he said happily, she nodded, "yeah, thanks for asking me," she said. Harry smiled, "who else would I ask," he asked.

Hermione frowned, "Cho Chang or Ginny, or other pretty girls," she told him. Harry was taken back, "ok first of all, Ginny had crush on me before she met me and that creeps me out. As for Cho Chang, I don't even know her. You are the only one generally interested in where I come from, besides In my opinion you're pretty" he told her. She blushed before adding, "Ron is interested," she reminded him, Harry shook his head, "not like you, you borrowed my old academy history text book on the Warring States Period, plus your smart I like smart, and pretty as well" he said by the time he was done speaking her face was beet red. Harry smiled, "so saturday, than," he asked as she nodded.

Hermione looked around, "wow this is a lot of pink," she said referring to all the bows and frills Harry nodded, "but if the food is good who cares," he said and Hermione nodded. he saw that it was full of nothing but couples, all holding hands. Harry glanced at Hermione's hand and wondered if he should hold it, "I can fight rough ninja but am scared to hold Hermione's hand," he thought annoyed with himself. 'What can I get you, m'dears?' Madam Puddifoot said between their table and another. Harry spoke, "do you have sake," he asked as Hermione slapped his hand playfully, "Two coffees, please," she asked to which Madam Puddifoot nodded, "of deers me back soon," she said as Hermione looked at Harry her arms crossed, "how did you know I'm underage," he asked. Hermione smirked, "I knew because you never tried that in the village," she said simply. Hermione looked at him, "so what was ninja school like," she asked. Harry smiled, "hard you learn things like history, math, science, and literature. The rest of the day would be Ninja training you learn how to throw Kunai and shuriken and do basic jutsu," he explained. Hermione nodded, "sounds like my old muggle school minus the ninja stuff," she said simply. Harry nodded, "what was your favorite subject," he asked curiously. Hermione smiled, "history always loved learning about it," she said with a massive smile. Harry nodded, "my favorite thing we ever covered in history was the warring states period," he said. Hermione nodded, "you've mentioned that but I read up on it and can't figure out why," she said. Harry smiled, "because it ends with the Uchiha and Senju founding the leaf," he explained. Hermione nodded,"they hated each other didn't they," she said and Harry nodded, "that's the story," he said. The two continued to talk for at least an hour when Hermione spoke, "we should head," back," she said to which Harry nodded as he reached into his pocket to pull out his wizarding money and Hermione spoke, "no no I've got it you bought the books at the store," she said. Harry shook his head, "please allow me, I don't need this money" he said. Hermione smiled and nodded, "thank you very much Harry," she said sincerely.

Hermione looked up from her book on the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy. She smiled. It had been about five hours since Harry began training. Sadly he was making no progress. She flinched as Harry was thrown about across the ground. He forced himself up on his knees and wiped blood from his mouth, "damn it," he said. As he walked over to the tree Hermione was sitting at and collapsed on the ground near her. She looked at him, "Harry you ok," she asked. Harry punched the ground, "No i'm not this is a pain in the ass, I can't see a way for me to do this without another clone but that would not work in a battle," he ranted causing Hermione to sigh, "Harry I have an idea if you're willing to try," she said. Harry looked at her. It couldn't hurt to try right. He smiled, "what's your idea," he asked. Hermione bit her lip before speaking, "what if you had a clone do the lightning part," she said. Harry breathed in, "have you not been lightning, I need the clone to create rasengan," he said. Hermione glared at him, "yes I have been let me finish," she snapped. Hermione looked at him and smiled, "if you can create the rasengan without a clone, you could use the single clone to do the nature transformation," she suggested. Harry frowned, "I could try I guess," he said uncertainly in his voice. Hermione smiled, "you can do it, I know it," she said. Harry stared at her.

Harry nodded and stood to leave 'Bye, Harry!" Hermione said , and she did something she had never done before, and kissed him on the cheek. She walked off in the direction of the castle Harry stood frozen before a giant grin broke out on his face. He smiled so widely it almost hurt as he head to meet up with his team.

Harry exited his room Sunday morning with a smile, "I love having a break," he said as he walked to the door. He quietly opened the door and was shock to come face to face with Hermione. She looked at him, "I heard about your fight with Ron and I want you to know your right," she told him. Harry's jaw dropped he had be expected her to be angry, "thanks," he asked. He looked at her, "let's go for a walk it's a nice day," he said as she nodded.

They were soon walking around the lake. The walk side by side. They passed the Durmstrang ship and Harry told Hermione of the night before. As he finished his story he looked at her nervously. She looked at him, "of course I believe you. Why would you and Mirai want to enter the tournament," she said. Harry sighed, "thank god, I was worried you wouldn't believe me," he said. Hermione smiled, "well don't worry about that friends trust each other, right," she said as he nodded, "yep," he said with a smile.

After showing and changing into a new set of clothes Harry found himself sitting down at the same table as Hermione, "Hello," he greeted as she smiled, "hello Harry, I thought you had training for a few more hours," she said. Harry smiled, "yeah but something came up," he said. Hermione looked at him, 'oh you mean the Yule Ball. you're mad about it aren't you," she said softly. Harry took a breath, "Listen Hermione, I was wondering you would like to go to the ball with me," he asked. She looked up from her book and straed at him, "really are you sure Harry," she asked happily. He nodded, "who else would I go with," he asked. Hermione looked at him, "Sarada" she said quietly as Harry laughed quietly, "Sarada no way, we are just friends. Besides she is too focused on Boruto," he said. Hermione smiled, "well then my answer is yes of course," she said as Harry smiled, "I'm not wearing robes by the way," he said with a smile. Hermione nodded, "I don't care what you wear," she told him as he nodded,

Harry and Hermione walked out of the castle they're hands locked as Harry looked around and smiled. This was nice being able to let go for a few hours. They walked around the lake and Hermione smiled, "I had a great time tonight Harry," she said happily as he grinded, "so did I," he said as she smiled. They stopped and looked at each other. without thinking, without planning it Harry kissed her. After what seemed like forever they broke apart. Harry looked at her, "I totally planned that," he said as she laughed, "sure you did Harry," she said amused before sighing, "what does this mean," she asked. Harry smiled, "I don't know would you like to give this a try," he asked and she nodded, "I would like that," she said as Harry smiled, "so you're my girlfriend than," he said as she grinned, "and you're my boyfriend," she said. Hermione sighed, "I hate to do this Harry but i'm getting tired," she said as Harry nodded,"you want me to walk you back to your Common Room," he asked and she smiled, "I don't need an escort but alright," she said as Harry grinned and they walked to the Common Room.

Harry glanced at the door as it opened as Hermione entered the door she was frowning, "Hi Harry," she said as he shot up and quickly rushed over, "Hermione are alrig," he stopped himself as he saw her hand. The words I will obey my superiors carved into her hand. Harry looked his mouth hanging open. He saw red. He was furious. "I'm going to kill her," he said as moved towards the door she grabbed his arm as she spoke, "Harry please no," she said as he looked at her, "she is hurting you," he said loudly as she nodded, "I know but what will killing her do. Get you in a loud of trouble that's what! I don't want you to get in trouble because of me," she said as he sighed, "Hermione," he pleaded as she shook her head, "please Harry, who would I tell," she said as he looked at her shocked, "Dumbledore! Of course! He's you're Headmaster" he said as she shook her head, "he is looking into something regarding Voldemort you know that, besides i'm not sure how much power he has," she said as he sighed, "fine I will respect your decision," he said.

he nodded, "I know that Hermione , it's just I know i don't talk about them a lot….. But do you think they would be proud of me. They're own son does not like Hogwarts and does not like using magic," he said sadly as Hermione smiled, "Harry, you're no wizard that's true and you don't care about Hogwarts that's also true. But you're a good person. Yeah you've killed people but only your enemies. You care about your friends so much and love your home more than anything and fight for what you believe in. You're Happy and I'm sure that's what matters to them," she said as he stared at her, "Hermione what would I do without you," he asked with a beaming smiling, "god I love her," he thought she smiled" probably keep being a great ninja," she said.

Harry froze as Hermione grabbed his hand tightly leading him to the graveyard. She smiled sadly as she pointed to a war memorial. No words were needed as they passed it. As soon as they had passed it, it had transformed. Instead of an obelisk covered in names, there was a statue of three people: a man with untidy hair and glasses, a woman with long hair and a kind, pretty face, and a baby boy sitting in his mother's arms.

Harry looked closely. He had no scar and he had sickening feeling no chakra. Harry didn't know how to feel about that so he focused on his parents. He knew some people would talk to the dead but he knew better they wouldn't hear him. Death was death. Hermione looked around and gently led him away to they're real graves.

JAMES POTTER AND LILY POTTER

BORN 27 MARCH 1960 AND BORN 30 JANUARY 1960

DIED 31 OCTOBER 1981 DIED 31 OCTOBER 1981

The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death.

Hermione spoke gently, "It means... you know... living beyond death. Living after death," she said as Harry nodded as he found tears falling down his face slightly as Hermione sighed. Hermione had taken his hand again and was gripping it tightly. He could not look at her, but returned the pressure, now taking deep, sharp gulps of the night air, trying to steady himself, trying to regain control. Hermione spoke placing her head on his shoulder.

She looked around to see no one in the tent panic filled, "he wouldn't," she whispered as she made her way outside. The sky was still dark. It could only be Five Thirty. She looked around Harry was tying his headband around his head. Mirai was filling her hosters with Kunai and Shikadai and Sarada were checking they're pouches. Hermione felt anger surge through her. Harry turned and faced her, "guys I will meet up with you in five minutes," he said as they nodded. They jumped into the trees jumping away. Harry turned and faced Hermione. The sky was dark. She glared at him, "so you're were planning on leaving without telling me," she said angrily. Harry stood up in front of her, "Hermione this is too dangerous," he said as she glared back taking a step to him, "I can handle it," she said as Harry felt anger surged through him, "no you can't Ninja are going to be there and guarantee I can protect you," he said as she glared, " I don't need you to protect me," she said as Harry sighed, "Hermione, you are NOT coming," he said coldly. She looked at him tears in her eyes, "please Harry," she begged as Harry forced himself to look at her, "Hermione," he said with whisper before Hermione spoke, "Harry I love you! I can't sit here while you run into a battle to the death. Besides this is just as much my fight as it is yours! I'm a Mudblood," she said loudly tears pouring out of her eyes. Harry turn his back facing her, "don't ever call yourself that," he said before he turned his head, "I have a job to do. I can't be worrying about you," he said as she screamed, "Harry please! Let me come. I've been working on a new power so I can help you," she said as Harry let out a sigh of anger, "Hermione shut the hell up," he said before vanishing and reappearing behind Hermione. Her eyes grew wide as Harry spoke

"Hermione Thank You For Everything,"

As he spoke those words he delivered a quick chop to her neck. She whispered, 'arry," before she passed out. Harry grabbed her and slowly lowered her to the ground. He stood up and fixed his eyes on the moonlit sky as he jumped up into the trees not looking back.

End Of Flashback

* * *

Genji held Ginny in a chokehold as he heard a female voice call his name, "GENJI," Hermione yelled rage in her voice as he dropped Ginny. Hermione looked around to see a dead Lupin. The body of Aberforth Dumbledore was cut in his half in a pond of blood. Sybill Trelawney had two swords in her chest. Hagrid was lying in a pool of blood but she could see he was alive. Filius Flitwick was dead Hermione couldn't tell how he died. She looked to Genji as his eyes narrowed, "Sage Mode like Naruto Uzumaki," he thought as he took a fighting stance. Hermione smiled, "now that I know more about this form I won't be losing," she said as she rush forward. She fired two reductos out of both her hands that Genji easily cut with his sword as he ran forward and Hermione's eyes grew wide.

* * *

A man walked through the woods as a gust of wind blew past him and he looked up to the sky, "I should get moving. I sense powerful Chakra at Hogwarts," he said as his left eye glowed purple. He placed his hand on the ground and in puff of smoke a snake appeared as he spoke, "go tell the Hokage I'm going to go to Hogwarts," he said as the Snake nodded. The man turn his cloak flowing in the wind as he used his hand to grip his blade and he smirked, "It's been a long time since my last real fight," he said as a portal appeared in front of him and he stepped through.

End Chapter Seventy Six Severus Snape

Chapter Seventy Seven (Untitled)

AN: Yeah longest chapter in the story thanks to the flashback. Harry's dead. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter I want to make it clear that Genji is fighting a lot of people regardless of the power difference. It takes times. Yeah I killed Lupin. This is a major shift for the story because it's not close to being over. I hope you enjoyed the Lily and Snape flashback and I know it's not how it was in the books. Snape had to tell Mirai or she would have killed him. Mirai lost so fast due to her broken arm. She can't use jutsu now as one handed jutsu is a skill not many have. Also yes Dumbledore knew Harry was a horcrux. He's known since Voldemort took over way back in chapter three. Tom's memory only confirmed his theory. He was shocked when he discovered how many Tom made. What do you guys think will happen.. I can't tell you the name of the next chapter as it's a spoiler. You need to wait to find out but when you're done reading it a lot of unanswered questions will be answered. All I will say is say goodbye the Hogwarts part of this story is over. Time for some real missions. I leave you with a quote from Obito and yes the following does mean something,

"This world is hell"


End file.
